Mi Deseo Es Estar Junto A Ti
by PrincessaMilkDbz
Summary: Tras 15 años de no tener a la persona que ama, Milk toma una desicion drastica de la cual podria arrepentirse o ¿quiza bendecirse? esta desicion cambiara el curso de su vida hacia un mundo nuevo y diferente,del cual surgirá alguien especial para ella...
1. Chapter 1: Inicio

**CAPITULO 1**

**Hola, mi nombre es Shyomara pero ustedes pueden decirme Milk:D. les doy la mas cordial bienvenida a mi segundo fic, espero que este fic sea tan bueno como el primero. Les agradezco a todas las personas que comenzaran a leer el fic. :D no tengo nada mas que decirles asi que espero sus comentarios. sayunara**

**SENTIMIENTOS…**

Hace mucho frio, siento mi cuerpo desvanecerse con el transcurso de los segundos, tengo mucho miedo.

Mi respiración se hacia pesada, sentía como toneladas oprimían mi pecho imposibilitándome una buena exhalación. Ya no importaba si me encontraba viva o muerta, solo así podría acabar mi sufrimiento, el dolor que tuve, teniendo que esperarle quince años desde su partida.

Tantas noches, tantos días, estando sola. Esa soledad me consumía el alma, ya estaba cansada de vivir sola, mi corazón no podía seguir así. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero era la única manera de acabar con todo, era mi única alternativa para salir de este infierno de vida que tengo. Me resigné a marcharme, así que no opuse resistencia, solo me deje llevar por la nada.

De pronto oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre con angustia y desconsuelo. Al oír esa voz, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, esa seria la ultima vez que oiría su melodiosa voz. Tanto lo extrañaba que, incluso en mi agonía podía oírle diciendo mi nombre, pero por mas que quería, no podía evitar sentir cansancio, ya no podía abrir mis ojos ni tampoco quería abrirlos, sabia que si lo hacia, la realidad me dejaría morir sabiendo que Goku no estuvo a mi lado. Sentí como una gota de lágrima se desbordo por mis mejillas hasta que perdí completamente la conciencia.

...

...

...

Corporación capsule corp.

— ¡Muchas gracias por la comida!— dijeron al unisonó mis dos hijos.

— Bra, Trunks ¿tuvieran tiempo libre esta tarde?, necesito que me ayuden a planear la fiesta sorpresa de su padre...— les interrogue.

— oh, hoy es el cumpleaños de papá— cuestionó mi hija.

— así es, y necesito que me colaboren, quiero que todo salga perfecto.

— lo siento mucho mamá, hoy tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa. Quizá mas tarde pueda darme algo de tiempo para ayudarte...— dijo mi primogenito

— humm... bueno, entonces Bra, necesito que tu me ayudes el dia de hoy...

— Hay no mamá, ya sabes que me aburre hacer ese tipo de fiestas, además hoy quede de verme con mi novio— se excusó, causándome una gran molestia, casi incontenible.

— ¡esta bien, no necesito de su ayuda!, pueden irse ahora mismo— mi rostro estaba fruncido de la rabia. En ese momento mis hijos desaparecieron mi vista con un poco de remordimiento en sus facciones. — No los necesito, yo misma haré una fantástica fiesta— añadí orgullosa— pero aun así, necesitare de ayuda, creo que seria conveniente que me contacte con 18 y Milk... ellas podrán darme sus opiniones— miré el techo pensativa. — muy bien, entonces será mejor ir a buscar el numero de Kame house y luego llamar a Milk— camine y subí hacia el segundo piso, mientras me encontraba en medio de las gradas, oí sonar el teléfono. — ¿Quién podrá ser?— fue lo primero que me pregunté, di vuelta atrás y bajó con calma por los escalones. Sabía que pronto el contestador atendería y así sabría la identidad del llamante.

— "hola, habla la familia Friend, en este momento no podemos atender tu llamado, así que por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono. Muy pronto nos contactaremos contigo."

— Bulma, soy Gohan, disculpa que te incordie en estos momentos, se que estas ocupada con los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Vegeta, pero…. — yo me detuve en los últimos escalones que debía bajar, estaba extrañada,¿ el mensaje acababa allí?— pero...— la voz que emitia Gohan era una muy afligida y dolida— ¡Bulma, porfavor necesito de tu ayuda!, mi madre se encuentra en el hospital y aun no nos dan noticias de su estado...— ante esa revelacion me quedé helada — porfavor necesito de tu apoyo, no se que hacer..

— Gohan, no te preocupes, Bulma estará allí lo mas pronto posible— oí la voz de mi esposo que había contestado el teléfono. — muy bien, en el hospital del norte, ¿verdad? Allí estará, ten paciencia— luego de ello colgó el auricular. Luego volteo a verme.

— Ve...Vegeta, ¿Milk esta en el hospital del norte?— bajé estrepitosamente y me aferré a los brazos de mi esposo que me recibieron calurosamente.

— debes ir…

— Lo se… ¿pe...pero, y tu cumpleaños?— estaba preocupada, esta podria ser la primera vez que no festejaba el cumpleaños de mi esposo.

— jum, no me importa la fiesta, sabes que no me gusta interactuar con esas sabandijas de clase baja... siempre festejaba con ellos, porque era la unica forma de verte feliz, Bulma...— me miró con esos ojos negros tan penetrantes— debes apoyar a la mujer de Kakaroto, ahora ella es la que te necesita, yo te estare esperando en nuestra habitación. Mi mejor regalo será tenerte esta noche para mi solo — rió de lado.

— Vegeta, no sabes cuanto te amo— me aferré a su cuello y le di un beso superficial en sus labios— regresare pronto— me puse mi suéter y tome las llaves que estaban sobre la mesilla de madera en la entrada de la casa. Corrí al garaje y me subí a mi auto ultimo modelo de mi compañí me dirigiría al hospital donde se encuentra mi mejor amiga.

...

...

...

(Francia— Paris)

En una habitación de la suite más lujosa y costosa de ese hotel cinco estrellas.

— Goten... tienes una llamada, es tu hermano Gohan— dijo mi esposa.

— Pares, dile que en estos momentos estoy ocupado, que llame mas tarde— yacía sobre la cama leyendo un libro.

— Gohan, Goten dice que si puedes llames mas tarde...— al oir la respuesta de mi hermano, Pares se sobresaltó— Goten! Tu mamá esta internada en el hospital del norte, en ciudad Satán...!— me gritó asustada y haciendome sentir un gran terror en el pecho.

— ¡que! — mis pupilas se contrajeron del susto, sin decir nada Salí volando por la ventana con dirección a Satán city, era de noche y hacia frio, pero no sentía mas que una inconsumible angustia en el interior. Era seguro que a la velocidad que volaba, llegaría en unos 30 minutos hasta Japón.

...

...

...

El portal se abrió.

Hoy después de quince años de ausencia, pude regresar a mi hogar, me siento muy aliviado y cómodo estar en el lugar que tanto quiero. ¿Qué tanto quiero?, me sorprendí de estas palabras, durante mi ausencia no deseaba regresar, no sentía nada estando lejos de aquí. Pero ahora que regrese, un sentimiento alberga todo mi ser, creo que es de alegría... se siente extraño, hace tanto tiempo que habia dejado de sentir algo asi.

Ahora lo primero que necesito es regresar a casa, ver a Gohan, Goten, Pan y también a Milk. Suspiré. ¡Espero probar ese asado de salamandra que me encanta tanto Milk! espérame allá voy..!, guie mis dedos a mi frente y trate de concentrar chackra para ubicar el ki de Milk, pero no pude sentirlo. Era obvio que Milk no era una mujer que posea una gran cantidad de chackra, por eso no podía encontrarla. Entonces era mejor buscar el ki de Gohan.

Sonreí al imaginarme la cara que pondrían todos al verme de regreso, sobretodo Milk. Terminando de decir esto, aparecí instantáneamente en un lugar con paredes y pasillos color blanco, además de muchos sujetos de mandil del mismo color. De pronto vi como Gohan, Bulma, Pan, Videl y Goten estaban sentados sobre unos sillones largos, pero como había disminuido mi ki, ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

Reí de lado y camine hacia ellos, de seguro se llevarían una gran sorpresa y Pan saltaría a abrazarme con una enorme mueca. Estaba casi detrás de ellos, de pronto oí algo que me dejo aturdido...

— si Milk muere, todo será culpa de Goku...— estaba pasmado ¿a que se referia con eso?, luego de decir eso, no tardo en soltar un llanto penoso— ahora recien me percataba en que lugar me encotraba, estabamos en un hospital, eso queria decir que Milk estaba internada en este lugar!— ¡ que le ah sucedido a milk!— apoyé mis manos sobre el espaldar de dicho sillón.

— ¡Goku!, ¡papá!, ¡abuelito!— dijeron todos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Explíquenmelo!— sentía un temor dentro mi pecho. Bulma se levanto con lágrimas en los ojos para quedarse estática frente a mí.

— Bulma…. — al instante sentí como un manotazo impactaba contra mi mejilla derecha. Volví a mirarla confundido.

— ¡eres un cínico!, ¡es por tu culpa que Milk se encuentre entre la vida y la muerte!— me miraba desafiantemente y dolida, yo no pude decir ni hacer nada.

— disculpen, ustedes son los familiares de Milk Son?— nos interrogó una enfermera de anteojos. Goten se nos adelantó.

— si somos sus parientes... ¿señorita porfavor, Como esta mi madre?— su voz se oia quebrada. Yo aun estaba perdido en mi mismo, pero aun así, oía todo lo que acontecía alrededor mío.

— gracias a dios, ella aun esta viva. Corrió con mucha suerte, si llegaba dos minutos tarde al hospital, lo mas seguro era que muriera por hemorragia.

— Muchas gracias, ¿podemos verla?— cuestionó Gohan.

— en estos momentos ella esta descansando, será mejor que la dejen reposar. El día de mañana estará mejor y podrá recibirlos. Bueno con su permiso— se inclinó y se dio la vuelta.

— Esta bien, muchas gracias— agradeció Bulma...

— Que bueno que mi abuelita se encuentre mejor— se limpio las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de sus ojos. — ¡que felicidad!

— si no les molesta hoy voy a quedarme a cuidar a mamá— expresó Goten.

— Como digas, pero volveremos mañana— dijo Videl.

— Entonces yo también regresare mañana, adiós muchachos— se despidió Bulma, algo afligida, pero ignorándome totalmente. Se veía que estaba muy enfadada conmigo.

— papá, ya nos marchamos, procura visitarnos uno de estos días, por favor...— exigio gohan.

— esta bien... a lo haré.

— Adiós abuelito— se despedía la mi nieta mientras se marchaba junto a sus padres.

No tardaron mucho en desaparecer de mi vista, ahora solo me quedaba esperar a Milk junto a mi hijo menor que estaba sentado en el diván, tomando una taza de café. Voltee a mirarlo y con sus pupilas siguió mi recorrido desde la parte trasera del sofá hacia el de en frente suyo.

— Goten, ¿Cómo estas?— fue lo único que pude cuestionar en esos momentos.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos papá, se ve que aun estas joven…— fue lo que agregó.

— ¿tu crees?_ sonreí_ ¿Goten, por favor dime que le sucedió a tu madre? — no estaba para indagar, quería saber la verdad.

— pues… mamá se tomo un frasco de pastillas para dormir, lo mas seguro es que trató de suicidarse...— ¿mi Milk, quizo suicidarse?, pero, ¿Por qué? Antes de volver a interrogarle, mi hijo comenzó a explicarme— no te sientas mal por lo que Bulma dijo, de todos modos yo también tengo la culpa. No debí haberme marchado de casa con mi esposa, mamá me pidió que me fuera a vivir con Pares a la casa, pero yo me negué y me marche muy lejos de ella.

— ¡que!, ¡¿te casaste?— estaba muy sorprendido, sabia que tarde o temprano, Goten también formaría su propia familia, pero para mi, el aun era mi hijo pequeño— felicidades, me conforta saber eso.

— Gracias… sabes papá, no es que estés absuelto de toda la culpa, en parte también la tienes. — Yo lo mire confundido— sabes lo mucho que mamá te ha amado y ha esperado fiel y pacientemente todos estos años por tu regreso. Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te retrasó tanto?

— ¿Entonces tu mamá se puso mal porque yo no regresaba?— mi hijo acato con la cabeza— comprendo… — cerré mis ojos— sin embargo, lo que me retrasó fue…

...

...

...

— ¡vaya!, esto esta fantástico... ¿oíste lo que la bruja dijo?— mi amigo enemigo me cuestionó si había escuchado el montón de boberías que esa mujer le había predicadosobre su futuro. Yo estaba apoyado en la entrada de esa tienda de campaña, en aquella feria.

— si, ya lo oí, pero lo que mas me parece extraño es que creas en esas farsas, esta comprobado de que los videntes no son mas que una farsa...

— joven, si cree que estoy diciendo mentiras, ¿Por qué no se deja leer el futuro?, quizá así le enseñe a creer un poco en las cosas. — la mujer con un lunar en su nariz me estaba retando.

— no gracias, someterme a esto solo estaría ratificando que yo me estaría equivocando.

— ¡vamos, no seas así! ¡Dale, no pierdes nada!— mi compañero se apareció detrás de mi, y comenzó a empujarme para que me siente en la silla frente a la mesa. Y lo consiguió.

— joven, dígame su nombre…— puso sus manos sobre una esfera de cristal. Mientras yo estaba fastidiado por ser obligado a esto.

— Si eres adivina, ¿porque es que no lo sabe?— era demasiado escéptico.

— Muy bien, entonces veremos que es lo que dice tu futuro— la mujer meditó y cerro los ojos, con las manos sobre la esfera. De pronto abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida— aquí veo que tienes un pasado muy doloroso, perdiste a alguien muy querido y esto siempre te ah perturbado... te preguntas ¿Por qué se fue?.. También veo a una mujer hermosa, de cabellos y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, tú la aborreces con toda tu alma por lo que te hizo, por lo que te arrebató y…...

— ¡esto no tiene ningún precedente! Lo que usted dice no son mas que tonterías— me levanté enfadado, no comprendí porque ella sabia todas esas cosas tan personales. — No pienso seguir oyendo… — me di vuelta y estaba saliendo de la tienda con mi amigo por mi detrás.

— ¡espera! Aun no eh terminado... ¡encontraras tu respuesta cuando veas el corazon de esa mujer, pero a cambio de eso, tu sufriras mucho...!

— t¡onterías!, adiós anciana— me despedí sin voltear a verla. Debía admitir que esa mujer si tenían los dones de los que tanto presumía, no puedo creer que viera mi pasado, eso no se lo perdonaría.

Caminé varias casas mas allá, estaba exhausto, solo quería descansar y perder mi conciencia mientras duermo, así no recordaría nada de mi vida.

...

...

...

A la mañana siguiente...

Hospital de ciudad Satán.

Estaba impaciente, quería ver como se encontraba milk. Era mi deber pedirle perdón por todos estos años que la deje sola, solo quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y pedirle mil veces que me perdone por todo el daño que le hice.

Estaba sentado en el diván de la sala de espera, Goten ya había ingresado a la habitación de su madre, de seguro el también se disculparía por abandonarla. Pero la responsabilidad de todo lo que le sucedió, es mía, solo mía. Estaba preocupado, le había pedido a Goten que no dijera nada sobre mi presencia, sentía intriga de cómo es que Milk reaccionaria al verme, quizá se pusiera feliz y me abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas, o quizá la opción dos, una Milk iracunda que tenga solo intenciones de asesinarme.

Suspiré pesadamente con solo pensar en la última opción, me daban ganas de no presentarme.

— papá, ya vi a mamá, dicen que pronto le darán el alta y que estará en casa para la tarde. — Sonrió contento— yo regresaré mas tarde, voy a ver a mi esposa, que de seguro debe estar muy preocupada.

— Si... nos vemos entonces— Goten salio por la puerta y emprendio vuelo. — ahora me tocaba ingresar a la habitación. Caminé por el pasillo y me detuve al estar frente a la puerta. Sin poder prevenirlo, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Giré la perilla y abrió la puerta. El impacto de la abundante luz de mañana, choco contra mis ojos. Cuando mis pupilas se adaptaron a la intensidad, vi como milk estaba parada frente a la ventana, estaba vestida con una bata blanca y su cabello era una cascada blanca. Ella volteo a verme y se quedó sorprendida, al igual que yo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Perdóname

**holaa! como estan n.n muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, estoy animada para escribir, muchas gracias encerio. Bueno primeramente debo pedirles disculpas por el gran retraso con el capitulo... estoy en un momento caotico en la U, posiblemente comience mis examens la proxima semana asi que tratare de dejarles unos caps por adelantado ok...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**PERDONAME…**

**.**

**.**

_Ella volteo a verme y se quedó sorprendida, al igual que yo._

Esa era Milk?, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, esa mujer canosa y arrugada ¿era mi esposa? Divague con mi mirada todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus ojos. Fue allí que me convencí de que si era ella.

Esos ojos negros profundos como la noche, eran únicos en el mundo. No reaccioné, Milk me vio fijamente y como si no estuviera allí, se volvió a recostar en su cama. Era como si estuviera ciega. Yo me acerque y me puse a un costado de la cama y ella aun permanecía con la vista en el techo.

La tomé de la mano y ella abrió mucho mas los ojos, cuando sintió mis manos se sentó y me vio con los ojos cristalinos. ¿Qué podría decirle? Ser como soy, así de despreocupado o tal vez, siquiera por esta única vez, debía expresarle lo que sentía... pero ¿Qué decirle?, "¡Hola, Milk ya regrese!", o "Milk te extrañé". Ahora que recuerdo el maestro Roshi me dijo que para que una mujer se sienta feliz, debía decirle las palabras, "te amo, mi amor, mi cielo, mi ternura, etc.". Entonces tendría que optar por una palabra así.

— mi...mi a...amor, ¿estas bien?— ella puso una cara extraña y no era uno de felicidad.

— ¿Qué dices?— me miró anonadada, con sus labios semi abiertos— no quiero que lo digas… es mejor que te marches Goku, no tienes nada que hacer aquí— desvió su cabeza.

— ¿pero, porque?, ¿porque quieres que me marche?— verla tan silenciada me hacia sentir deprimido, me dolía el pecho verla en ese estado— yo quiero estar contigo, mira… no quiero que estés aquí.— pero fui interrumpido bruscamente por una Milk dolida y llorosa.

— ¿y que harás?— Volteo llorando— ¡¿esperas que me vaya a casa, para que así te vuelvas a marchar?, ¡estaba decidida a morir!, ¡quería morir! ¡Porque tuvieron que traerme aquí!, ¡¿Por qué?— cubrió sus ojos en medio de llanto, pero su explicación solo me lastimaba mucho mas, como también me enfurecía oírle decir eso.

— ¡¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? — estaba molesto, no podía soportar que mi Milk, mi esposa, dijera que estuviera harta de vivir. — ¡No sabes lo preocupados que estaban Gohan y Goten por ti!, ¿crees que se sentirían bien, sabiendo que su madre fue una cobarde que optó por el suicidio?— Milk se quedó muda e inmóvil — solo te pido que reconsideres esa decisión tan errónea que estas queriendo tomar… Milk yo, como nuestros hijos te necesitamos...

— Tienes razón…— expandió sus ojos, entrando en un trance. De pronto se sujeto la cabeza con la misma facción en su rostro— no se que fue lo que pensaba, pero ¡no puedo soportarlo sola… no puedo…!— comenzó a gritar asustada.

— Milk, ahora estoy aquí, desde hoy te prometo que te estaré protegiendo — me acerque a ella y la abracé con cariño y ella continuó llorando inconsolablemente. Sentí como su dolor también me absorbía.

— Te odio...…. — elevó la cabeza y me observó con muchas lagrimas en su rostro.— ¡vete Goku…! estar contigo solo me hace mas daño, ¡ya no quiero estar contigo!, ¡ya no te necesi…!— mi cuerpo me impulsó a besarla y sujetarla de las muñecas, mi esposa me miraba deseando esto, pero con lo orgullosa que era, solo me alejaba tratando de zafarse de mis manos y queriendo darme una cachetada, pero yo seguí besándola. Era lo único que podía hacer, había olvidado lo mucho que la amaba.

Ella seguía oponiéndose hasta que yo la besé con mas fuerza, fue allí que Milk se dejo llevar, aun llorando.

Me arrodillé y la abracé por la cintura, me dolía verla así, esta no era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado porque siempre fui incapaz de soportar verla llorar con tanta intensidad. El aire se nos acababa y me aparte un poco para luego mirarle con aflicción, con mi dedo pulgar fui limpiando el rastro que había dejado sus lagrimas.

— Milk…. — la miré fijamente— perdóname…—cerré mis ojos. Y ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente. De pronto sentí como ella me abrazaba con un dolor en su voz.

— porque no regresaste pronto, te detesto por haberme abandonado tanto tiempo.

— no digas eso, yo quiero estar contigo... solo que...

— Buenos días señora Milk...— saludó la enfermera que habia entrado por la puerta y se quedo callada al vernos abrazados. Ruborizado me levanté rapidamente y Milk se separó de mi— disculpen, solo vine a decirle a la señora que ya puede irse a su casa.

— Muchas gracias, señorita— agradecí a la mujer que evitó que rompiera otra vez el corazón de Milk.

Milk y yo nos vimos fijamente, algo me decía que ella no me había perdonado totalmente, se comportaba fríamente y mientras se alistaba para irnos a casa. No volvió a dirigirme palabra alguna. Aun así, debía tener las agallas para preguntarle ¿Por qué se había lastimado de esta manera?

Horas después, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la luna aparecía con su hermoso resplandor expandiéndose por todo el cielo.

Ella ya estaba cambiada. Salimos del hospital, me parecía muy extraño que Milk quisiera frenar un taxi, si yo podía llevarla conmigo.

— ¿Milk, que haces?— inmediatamente respondió.

— Que no ves que estoy tratando de detener algún taxi para que nos lleve a casa...— fue tajante con su respuesta.

— pero yo podría llev…

— ¡de ninguna manera!, ¡lo que menos quiero que me demuestres es que no eres una persona normal…el hecho de que seas un saiyajin, me hace recuerdo todo el dolor que tuve que pasar sola, mientras tu entrenabas para hacerte mas fuerte! — Ante su acusación tan brusca, no pude decir nada más.

Al instante ella pudo detener un taxi y se subió rápidamente, yo me senté a su lado y no nos dirigimos ni una palabra más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su presencia me intoxica, no quiero que este a mi lado, tenerlo cerca es mas doloroso que no tenerlo. No quiero demostrarle cuanto lo amo, porque lo mas seguro es que se volverá a marchar, odio esta rutina, esta vida.

Llegamos a casa, no me sentía muy bien, estaba algo débil. Era por que no pude comer bien en el hospital, la comida de allí me daba nauseas. Una vez que ingresamos a la casa, dejé las llaves sobre la mesa y me marche directo a la cocina para prepararme un poco de comida. Goku solo se sentó en la mesa y se quedo observándome. No me incomodaba su presencia, simplemente debía ignorarlo, mientras no dijera ni una sola palabra, todo estaba bien por mi.

Terminé y puse los platos a la mesa, tome mis palillos para comer mis fideos asados, cuando de repente Goku me dijo algo que me dejó perpleja.

— Quiero ser tu esposo desde hoy, Milk… — yo me encontraba mucho mas atónita, mis labios estaban separados de la impresión que me lleve por su comentario, no sabia que responder. Me sentía extraña, todo el rencor en mi pecho estaba desapareciendo con esas simples palabras que se que a el no le era fácil decirlas— ¿es que acaso es algo malo?— me interrogó como un niño inocente.

— No es nada malo, solo que… olvide que debería responderte…— acoté confundida.

— no respondas nada, solo dime que no perdiste ese sentimiento hacia mi… no me odies,…— esa palabra me dejó mucho mas impresionada.

— yo… yo...— mis palabras no surgian, mi voz se cortaba reiteradas veces, sabia lo que sentia, solo que temia volver a ser herida— yo tambien quiero que seas mi esposo, Goku...— declaré ruborizada y frustrada de no haber podido contener mis sentimientos por mas tiempo.

El se me acercó lentamente y se detuve en frente de mis ojos, me miró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Esa mirada era difícil de descifrar, tenia una fusión de varios sentimientos que se expresaban a la vez. De pronto me sujetó de mis hombros y fue acercando sus labios a los míos y me dio un beso lleno de amor que me había quitado todo el resentimiento que tenia dentro mi cuerpo. Mi corazón palpitaba y en mi vientre revoloteaban las mariposas del amor. Sus labios tan calidos y suaves me hacían sentir que estaba mas enamorada de el.

Me separé de el una vez que se me acabó el aire y en ese instante vi sus hermosas pupilas negras que reflejaban un brillo excepcional, en ese instante no pude evitar desearlo. Lo amaba tanto que... era capaz de entregarme a el, alma y cuerpo otra vez. Se que es pronto para comenzar con eso, pero… es lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos, quiero volver a ser suya y que el sea mió.

— se que es lo que deseas Milk…— declaró Goku susurrándome con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas— ¿quieres que me ponga a trabajar, verdad?— eso me dejó mas impresionada ¿Goku me estaba pidiendo hacer el amor? ¿Había leído mi mente?

— yo…yo...— trague grueso, jamás creí que el amor de mi vida, diría esas palabras. Inmediatamente creí que lo que estaba viviendo con Goku, no era más que un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar nunca. Tal vez de verdad me morí, si era así, no me arrepentía de mi muerte — yo… —la vergüenza no me permitía hablar, así que solo afirme con la cabeza y mis mejillas rojas.

— Muy bien, como tu digas…. — se acercó mucho mas y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos y sus brazos me rodearon con posesión. Se separó un poco y besó mi cuello — te quiero…— me susurró en el oído.

— yo también Goku— le dije besando su lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

El momento de amarnos dio inicio. Sus dulces labios recorrieron desde mi clavícula hacia mi esternón, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura. El podría tener la actitud de un niño, pero sabía amar como un hombre. Gemí levemente, esas caricias eran las que mas anhelaba sentir en todo ese tiempo de soledad.

Sujete el rostro de mi Goku y uní con mucho amor sus labios con los míos, era delicioso sentir aquellos labios delgados y sus brazos rodeándome con locura. Sentí una gran satisfacción y felicidad en mi interior. Ese era mi amor, mi gran amor... al que siempre me entregaría con devoción y afección.

Goku me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarme desde mi boca, bajando por su pecho hasta llegar al vientre. Mientras sus manos amasaban mis pechos encima de mi camisa. ¿El era mi Goku? ¿Este buen amante?

Apreté las sabanas con mis manos, al sentir como las caricias iban incrementándose y me iba mojando en mi zona inferior. Ese hombre era el único que me llevaba hasta ese extremo, el único que provocaba tanto placer con solo acariciarme. Fui quitándole su playera lentamente, y con una mano desabroche el Pantalón, bajando el cierre. Goku me observó con una mirada desconocía para mi, tenia algo mas de depravación. Así que metí la mano dentro de su prenda de una manera brusca y lujuriosa. El gimió mucho mas... y de pronto….

— Pi!pi! pi! Pipipipipipipip— sonó la alarma. Muy perturbada me levanté rápidamente de la cama y apague el maldito artefacto que me despertó estrepitosamente… me senté en la cama y comencé a meditar. ¿Todo lo que viví en esos momentos habría sido un sueño? Pero, si así fuera ¿Por qué estoy aquí, en casa? ¿Por qué estoy viva? Esa era mí cuestionarte más grande. De pronto vi. Que la puerta del sanitario se abrió y Goku ingresaba a mi alcoba con una ancha sonrisa y su tórax descubierto con solo una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior y otra cubriendo su cabello.

— buenos días, bella durmiente... que bueno que despertaste — me quedé muda de alegria, no habia sido un sueño. Vi como se apoyo sobre la cama para darme un beso en la frente— ¿porque me miras así?— su voz era muy dulce.

— ¡me da mucha alegría verte Goku!— lo abrace del cuello — ¡que bueno que regresaste! — con unas gotitas saliendo de mis ojos.

— Yo también estoy contento de regresar— para luego rodearme con sus brazos.

Será que con todo ese tiempo, el había logrado extrañarme, ¿aunque sea un poco? No iba a preguntar, me sentía muy feliz y segura en sus brazos. Pero lo me confundía era si yo me había entregado a el. Era algo vergonzoso de preguntarle así que debía esperar el momento indicado para cuestionarle sobre el asunto ¿Por qué es que no recuerdo todo? ¿Será mi vejez?

De pronto... un sonido de "grr…" se escucho en la habitación. Y fue algo que rompió el encanto del momento. Me separe de el y lo observé resignada. El se limito a sonrojarse y poner su típica sonrisa y la mano tras la nuca.

— perdona Milk… dime...— antes que el concluyera con su pregunta, que ya era muy obvia para mi, le interrumpí.

— Aguarda, ire a prepararte el desayuno...— le bajé de la cama y me puse mi bata blanca— enseguida regreso, espérame aquí ok, Goku...— le dije muy animada. Hoy después de tanto tiempo, podría cocinar para el hombre que amo. Terminando de decirle lo anteriormente expresado, me marche hacia la cocina en la planta baja muy contenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Milk…— susurré para mi mismo, no podía evitar sentirme mal por ella. Cada que la veo, siento una rara sensación en mi pecho. No se si de tristeza o de alegría.

Me levanté de la cama con el cuerpo ligeramente liviano. Pude comprender que había anhelado estar en este lugar. Durante mis entrenamientos, no pensaba en nada mas que volverme mas fuerte, comprendo que eh abandonado a mi familia, a mis amigos y sobretodo a Milk. Lo que no entiendo es... ¿porque no quice volver?... suspiré pesadamente, comenzando a tender la cama.

No voy a dar mas explicaciones sobre mis planes... solo quiero que Milk disfrute de estos dias, seré el marido que tanto soñó. Daré todo de mi, para que jamás vuelvas a querer intentar quitarte la vida, aun así, debo saber ¿porque quisiste tomar esa decisión?, estoy conciente de que mi ausencia tuvo que influir, pero hay algo que me estas ocultando, y quiero saber ¿Qué es?

Luego de terminar de arreglar la habitación, Salí de esta y cerré la puerta. Bajé por las escaleras que conectaban con la sala y así mismo con la cocina. Me acerque sigilosamente, al estar casi en la entrada, oí que Milk cantaba dentro la cocina, confundido asomé la cabeza por la entrada. Ya allí la vi., ella tarareaba una canción mientras movía con una cuchara lo que había dentro la olla, lo que supuestamente seria mi desayuno.

El reflejo del sol ingresaba por la ventana, dándole un color amarillento a la piel de la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí. Ella era una experta en la cocina, lo digo porque mientras movía el cucharón, al mismo tiempo que picaba las verduras puestas sobre una tablilla de madera sobre el mostrador. No pude evitar sonreír, así que me acerqué a ella y la tome desprevenida, mi mentón se apoyó sobre su hombro. Milk me miró de reojo... aquellos que con el paso del tiempo, no lograron cambiar ni un poco.

— go..Goku...— añadio avergonzada. Al darse cuenta de que yo observaba como cantaba de alegría. — ¡eres un maleducado, siempre debes llamar a la puerta!, ¡me hiciste asustar!— terminó reprochándome y yo sonriendo mas.

— ¿Es que acaso esperas que alguien mas entre por esa puerta?— le cuestioné muy bromista, ante mi comentario pude notar una gran sorpresa de parte de ella. No la culpaba, jamás me había puesto tan romántico, cariñoso y celoso con ella.

— ¿Goku te sientes bien?— fue lo único que me preguntó aun muy desconsertada.

— Ajaja _por supuesto que si— reí por su conducta. Sin decir nada más, me fui a sentar a la mesa. Milk confundida continuó preparando el desayuno. Afilé la mirada muy decidido ah hacerle feliz desde este momento. — Milk veo que no hay muchos_ víveres, ¿que te

Parece si vamos al supermercado a comprar lo que falta? Además yo conduciré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— "Goku se esta comportando de una menera muy distinta"— lo miré, para luego asentir con la cabeza emocionada.

Luego de 5 minutos mas, el desayuno estaba listo. Di media vuelta y puse todos los comestibles sobre la mesa. Goku estaba con la lengua afuera y alucinado de ver tantos platillos.

En ese preciso momento se me vino a la mente aquella visión que no sabia si fue real o solo una ilusión, aquel en el que el me besaba apasionadamente y me tocaba con frenesí. Menee la cabeza tratando de quitarme esos recuerdos que me estaban perturbando. Además, estaba muy contenta de tenerlo junto a mi otra vez.

Me senté a su lado y lo vi comiendo como todo un hombre hambriento, como si no hubiese comido nada durante años.

— ¡Goku, come como persona!— le llame la atención y el se quedo inmóvil tal como lo tome. Con una presa de pollo en su boca y en la otra mano con un bola de arroz. Me hacia tan graciosa esa escena, que no pude contener mi risa. — Jajá, esta bien, continua— le dije aun riéndome, pero por alguna razón el dejo su presa sobre el plato y tomo los tenedores y comenzó a comer como un hombre de la alta sociedad. Algo que me hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

— ¿Milk estas bien?— miró debajo la mesa con los cubiertos en sus manos.

— Hay… jeje, estoy bien— añadí para no preocuparlo, me di cuenta que mi cuerpo ya no era el de antes, esa caída me había lastimado la espalda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terminamos de desayunar y sacamos el coche que había estado guardado durante tantos años en la cochera, aun siendo un modelo antiguo, no daba a envidiar de un modelo nuevo. Goku manejaba muy concentrado en el camino, mientras yo observaba a través del parabrisa, como la gente caminaba de aquí para aya.

No tardamos mucho hasta llegar al centro comercial de ciudad Satán. Estacionamos en el parqueo exterior del gran mercado. Yo salí por la puerta del copiloto, llevaba un Pantalón Jean y una camisa rosa pastel, sin embargo el llevaba su chamarra rojo con negro y su Pantalón verde lechuga. Caminé hacia el y como si me leyera telepáticamente, me tomo de la mano dejándome mucho mas asombrada.

— go…Goku ¿Qué...que estas haciendo?— pregunté tartamudeando.

— Como te dije, desde hoy, seré tu esposo...— volvio a repetirlo, aquellas palabras que me habian hecho feliz la primera vez y que me hacia sentir mas contenta de estar viva—_ ¿no quieres que me comporte como tal?_


	3. Capitulo 3: El esposo ideal

**CAPITULO 3 **

— _Como te dije, desde hoy, seré tu esposo...— volvió a repetirlo, aquellas palabras que me habían hecho feliz la primera vez y que me hacía sentir más contenta de estar viva. — ¿no quieres que me comporte como tal?_

— ¡claro que si quiero!, quiero que seas mi esposo— abracé su brazo aferrándome con mi alma a él, mi Goku comenzó a jalarme hacia la entrada del supermercado con mucha delicadeza y brindándome una dulce sonrisa. Vaya, parecíamos una pareja, enserio. Mi corazón estaba muy contento y no había sonrisa que no se reflejara en mi rostro, camine orgullosa de ser la esposa de ese hombre.

Una vez adentro, nos acercamos al depósito de carritos y tomamos uno prestado. Juntos comenzamos a empujar el cochecillo, sin dirigirnos ni una sola palabra, pero su mano me acariciaba con ternura y cada vez que lo miraba, el desviaba su rostro totalmente ruborizado. Entonces yo también le seguí la corriente, lo que menos quería ahora era que él se sintiera intimidado y dejara de tocarme. Mirábamos todos los sectores de aquel supermercado. Pasamos por la sección de utensilios de cocina y Goku se precipitó a tomar varios accesorios y ponerlos al coche.

— ¿Milk qué es esto?—me mostró una especie de espumadera extraña.

— Supongo que es... para hacer tallarines—un eco de voz salio de sus labios dandome a entender que habia comprendido, entonces de pronto tambien lo introdujo al carrito. Así continuo con una serie de preguntas de aquellos utensilios y como si de un niño se tratara puso todo dentro del coche.

— ¿Goku, no crees que es mucho lo que estamos llevando?—le interrogué.

— Es que quiero que regresemos a casa y cocinemos juntos— esa declaración me dejó perpleja.

— No crees que si te metes a la cocina para algo que no sea comer, ¿destruirás toda la casa?— el me miró y sonrió de lado.

—pero antes no solo entraba a comer… ¿recuerdas Milk?— su voz se oyó seductora y yo me ruboricé al oírlo hablar en ese tono— ¿recuerdas que trabajábamos juntos en la mesa?— avergonzada a más no poder me le acerque y estreche mis labios con los de él.

Goku me tomo de la cintura y me aprisionó en sus brazos. Parecía que ese era el objetivo principal de Goku, lo que quería era que le callé dándole un beso tan tierno y él me besó como si de un experto se tratase. Yo me sorprendí, su lengua penetraba mi boca y comenzaba a juguetear con mi lengua. No pude evitar sentir temor y excitación por ese contacto tan excelso.

— Goku, sigamos… y por favor no hables de estas cosas tan intimas en un lugar público— me había separado ruborizada, un deseo ferviente invadió mi cuerpo en ese momento, tanto que si continuábamos, yo terminaría por abusar de él en ese sitio.

— Entonces continuemos— sonrió como un niño y luego tomo mi mano, para seguimos caminando, llegamos a la siguiente sección donde había medicamentos, el se detuvo mirando una sección, yo me quede mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Goku, estas bien? — le pregunté viendo como guió sus pupilas hacia mí...

— ¿te molesta si me voy un momento?— puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. — te prometo que ahora regreso.

— Está bien, continua... — vi como se alejó y volteo por uno de los pasillos.

Me sentía mucho más aliviada y contenta de que estuviera allí. La soledad de hace días atrás se había esfumado, mi vida junto a él es mucho más preciosa que cualquier cosa. A pesar de que hice algo estúpido como querer quitarme la vida, se que ahora no estaría pasándola tan bien con mi esposo si hubiese cumplido mi objetivo.

— "gracias Kamisama por no enviarme al otro mundo"— agradecí en mi mente.

Ya había transcurrido varios minutos, para ser exacta eran 45. Confundida comencé a moverme por el supermercado buscando a mi esposo. Esa repentina desaparición me tenía muy intrigada, en el interior me sentía preocupada de que algo malo le ocurriese. "jajá, que sarcasmo ¿Qué podría pasarle al hombre más fuerte del mundo?". Con el carrito en mis manos deambule por todo el centro comercial. Fui del primer piso hasta el 4to piso superior.

Estaba algo frustrada, "no comprendo porque se desaparece de esa manera" ya estaba algo molesta. Caminé durante unos 15 minutos más, ya estaba cansada de buscarlo, el que debía estar interesado de buscar aquí era Goku. Tome asiento en uno de los bancos del cuarto piso, apoyé mi cabeza en el espaldar y estiré mis pies.

—" ¿Goku, donde te has metido?, como puedes dejar a tu esposa sola, tal vez un delincuente viene y me secuestra ¿qué es lo que harías?"— me burlé de mi misma.

De pronto a mis oídos llegaron los bramidos de muchas mujeres en una tienda del tercer piso. Voltee la cabeza cansada y vi que en el tercer piso había una gran muchedumbre de varias mujeres jóvenes que querían abrirse paso entre las otras para entrar a la tienda.

— ¿que sucede?, ni que estuvieran regalando algo valioso...— me levanté con una gran curiosidad— Yo era una fiera cuando de compras se trataba, y esa imagen no se vera opacada esta vez, ¡eso si que no!— Sonrei desafiante y bajé al tercer piso dajando mi carro en una de las tiendas de donde habia comprado anteriormente.

Cuando llegue a dicha tienda me acerque a una de las mujeres que se encontraba detrás de todas.

— disculpa ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? ¿No es la tienda donde venden lencería?— la interrogue.

— sí, no se equivoca, lo que sucede es que la dueña de la tienda encontró a un galanazo que está siendo sorteado. Si compras la mayor cantidad de lencería, te llevaras al joven que esta guapísimo— me explicó muy emocionada para luego verme de pies a cabeza— pero señora no creo que usted tenga oportunidades, deje que la gente joven sea la que disfrute de esto— Ese comentario desató mi ira interior.

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir muchachita?— la observé con una mirada siniestra, mientras hacía sonar mis puños. Ella comenzó a temblar al verme así y no se hizo esperar unos buenos golpes de parte mía.

Luego de aquella leve faena, suspiré y me aleje del lugar. Otra vez vino a mi mente el nombre de Goku… ya había pasado como una hora completa y aun no daba rastros de que Goku estuviera con vida. De pronto oí a una muchacha pasar por mi lado gritando eufórica " ¡Es Son Goku, es son Goku!, el luchador legendario del torneo de las artes marciales!". Seguí con la mirada a la muchacha y precisamente se detuvo en el lugar que yo había abandonado hace instantes.

Voltee sorprendida y apresure mis pasos para abrirme camino en medio de la multitud. Cuando llegue al inicio de la fila, vi como Goku estaba siendo abrazado por muchas mujeres y junto a él una mujer joven que gritaba "compren todo lo que puedan y se llevaran a este hombre". En ese instante mi sangre se subió a la cabeza. "¡¿cómo es posible que Goku se prestara a hacer ese tipo de cosas?". Atravesé la barrera de admiradoras y quede frente a mi esposo, mientras las otras mujeres me veían como una intrusa.

— ¡Goku! ¡Que demonios estás haciendo!— le grité con mucha rabia

— mi.,.Milk yo..Yo no quise hacer esto— se levantó mientras las otras malditas no le soltaban el brazo— la dueña de esta tienda me ha secuestrado mientras compraba algo, por favor Milk, sácame de este lio. — dijo angustiado tratando de de separarse de las sanguijuelas, que muy pegaditas estaban al brazo de mi hombre.

— vamos, anciana, no sea amargada, su hijo necesita vivir la vida... conocer mujeres asi de atractivas como nosotras. — expresó una mujer pelirroja y pechugona que estaba pegada a la izquierda de Goku.

— así es señora, quien sabe, tal vez una de nosotras se convertirá en su futura nuera. — añadió una peli verde que se puso delante de mí. Goku parecía mucho más preocupado, sus dientes estaban apretados y su mirada llena de terror.

— " ¿hi..hijo? ¿s..señora? ¿a..anciana?"— esas tres palabras rebotaban dentro mi mente. Agache la cabeza e inmediatamente la levante mostrando un aura peligrosa alrededor de mí. Me puse en pose de combate y todas me miraban. — ¡el no es mi hijo! ¡Y tú!— grite enfurecida mirando a la dueña de la tienda— ¡cómo te atreves a traer a mi esposo a este lugar!— ante mi declaración todas se quedaron sorprendidas pero tarde fue, mis golpes no esperaron a impactar contra todas las mujeres que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Luego de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vi como todas estaban tiradas en el suelo y muchas de ellas habían salido corriendo del susto.

* * *

Ella se limpio las manos estaba muy molesta. Yo me quede con una gota de sudor en mi frente, verla así daba escalofríos. Milk me miró de reojo con una mirada llena de rabia y se marcho dándome un buen golpe con esa conexión. Me di cuenta que ella estaba muy resentida, así que fui detrás de ella.

— ¡Milk! ¡Milk! ¡Espera!— llegue hasta donde estaba. La sujeté del brazo y ella se detuvo sin voltear a verme. Sabía que algo malo le ocurría. Luego volteo con los ojos cristalinos, yo contraje mis pupilas al ver que estaba a punto de llorar — Milk….

— Goku… quiero que regresemos a casa, por favor— me suplicó gentilmente, mientras contenía sus lágrimas.

— Milk, no les hagas caso...

— pero Goku, tu prefieres a una mujer joven, vi como no te opusiste cuando ellas te abrazaban... ademas yo me encuentro anciana— desbordó unas gotas de sus ojos y sus puños se cerraban con rabia.

No quería verla tan triste, sentí como un impulso me llevó a abrazarla. La rodee con mis brazos ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tantos años que no la tuve cerca y esa sensación era satisfactoria para mí.

Me separé de ella y con sus ojos tiernos me miró. Yo sonreí arqueando mis ojos y le di un beso en la mejilla. Sentí una oleada en mi pecho, algo que no había sentido al tocar a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo...

— Milk, tu eres la única mujer que yo puedo ver... las demas solo son mujeres nada mas, pero tu eres…— ella abrio sus ojos mucho mas— eres la madre de mis hijos, mi amiga, mi compañera. — me puse a pensar.

**

* * *

**

— hay! Ya cállate!— estaba irritada, esperaba oír otra cosa menos esas tontas palabras, "¿es que acaso nunca aceptaría que soy su mujer sobretodos las cosas?"— mejor regresemos a casa, ordené enfadada.

— si el problema es el que yo este joven y tu no, Milk…— ante eso me di vuelta para golpearlo, como era así de atrevido. Pero un aura dorada iluminó su cuerpo provocando que me cubriera mis ojos, cuando lo vi, noté que él estaba transformado en supersaiyajin 4.

— Milk, sé que no te gusta mi estado, pero… en esta transformación podría parecer tu esposo ahora. — me quedé atónita, ¿el dándose molestias por mi?, trate de evitar lagrimear, así que sonreí muy feliz— entonces, continuemos con las compras— me brindó su mano, yo lentamente lo tomé... no podía creer que ese era Goku, es más, no podía creer que eso era real, sin embargo, al rozar su mano supe que eso no podía ser una ilusión.

* * *

Culminamos con las compras, Goku llevaba el montón de paquetes sobre sus brazos, yo le ayudaba con las compras. Mientras caminaba fui recordando aquellos días cuando éramos una familia completa, el junto a Gohan y a Goten.. no podia evitar sonreir al recordar momentos tan preciados para mi.

Precisamente en ese instante oí grugir el estomago de Goku, que venia detrás mio sin decir ni una sola palabra. Voltee mi cuerpo y me detuve frente a el. Y aparecio su rostro a un lateral de los paquetes.

— ¿que sucede Milk?— estaba algo abochornado, tratando de disimular su hambre. Yo le sonreí amablemente.

— ¿Goku, quieres que vayamos a comer?— arquee mis ojos y señalé una tienda dentro el super, donde vendian platillos japoneses. No tardo mucho en mostrarme una gran sonrisa.

Caminé hacia la tienda siendo seguida por ese hombre tan apuesto, bueno, en realidad no me gustaba mucho esa transformación, pero aun asi, el se veia atractivo. Ahora es que pude darme cuenta, que el objetivo de su transformación no era solo aparentar ser mayor, si no, ser el unico que llame la atención para que las mujeres no critiquen mi edad y solo le critiquen a el por la apariencia tan extraña que tenia.

Las puertas de vidrio se deslizaron permitiendo que pasaramos al interior de un restaurante y una muchacha joven se nos acercó inclinandose con respeto.

— buenas tardes, ¿desea una mesa?— yo acate con la cabeza y nos guiió gentilmente hacia una de las mesillas estilo japones. Una vez alli , tomó nuestro pedido y Goku se puso comodo sobre el cojín del suelo.

Durante unos minutos no logramos decirnos nada, yo aun lo miraba fijamente poniendolo nervioso, o bueno, eso aparentaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Milk, tengo algo en el rostro, o es que no me lave bien la cara?— dijo limpiandose la mejilla con una mano

— hum— arquee mis ojos sonriendo y negando con la cabeza— no, no es eso, Goku..

— ¿entonces?— me miro confundido.

— es que estoy algo confundida, no recuerdo completamente lo que sucedió anoche…

— ahh , si es eso bueno … — un rubor notable se hizo presente en sus mejillas, luego desvio la cabeza— ayer.. ayer no terminamos con lo que empezamos.. porque.. estabas tan cansada que te quedaste dormida.

— ehh ,ehh…— no sabia que decir, estaba avergonzada— no.. es que.. es que— trate de buscar alguna mentira que el se creyera para que no se sintiera mal— es que ese …..— sonrei nerviosa.

— no te preocupes, crei que lo habias hecho intencionalmente, pero luego comprendi que acababas de salir del hospital y estabas demasiado debilitada.

— es cierto…— puse mis manos sobre la boca, fingiendo una muy mala risa. El me miró tan fijamente que me senti como una tonta, una niña enamorada. Luego baje mi cabeza y medite por un pequeño momento — Goku.. quisiera hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad— vaya, era sorprendente ver como Goku se ponia serio cuando le hablaba en ese tono— quisiera saber ¿ porque… porque tardaste tanto en tu regreso?— el cerró los ojos y dio un sorbo a lo que bebia.

— estuve entrenando con hombres muy fuertes durante todo este tiempo.. viaje de dimension en dimension gracias a la ayuda de Shenlong, me enfrenté a muchos y diversos contrincantes que dieron lo mejor de si— me relataba todo sin mucho entusiasmo, quiza no queria hacerme ver que se habia divertido estando lejos de mi.

— y… y dime— agache mi cabeza muy apenada — ¿ te quedaras ahora, verdad…?— le cuestioné, solo esperaba que la respuesta fuera positiva, una negacion solo me lastimaria mucho mas.

El se quedo callado mirandome fijamente, parecia pensar muy bien lo que me diria. Y yo me comenzaba a impacentar sintiendo como mi corazon estaba golpeando mi pecho con angustia. El abrio sus labios para responderme, pero de pronto a un costado nuestro aparecio un persojane que nos interrumpio. Ambos volteamos a verlo y noté que era pequeño, llevaba cabello corto y un bigote.

— ¡Goku! ¡que alegria verte! No supe que habias regresado ¿Cómo estas?, hola Milk— estaba mucho mas emocionado por ver a mi esposo que a mi, por lo que no respondi.

— ¡Krilin! ¿Como estas?, bueno regrese antes de ayer, ¡sientate porfavor!— le brindó el asiento de su lado.

— no, muchas gracias Goku, estoy esperando que numero 18 y Maron salgan de la tienda de ropas. Sabes como se pondría mi esposa si me quedara con ustedes..

—entonces nos estaremos viendo pronto Krilin..— fue su respuesta sonriente. Yo me quede alegre, eso significaba que Goku se quedaria buen tiempo con nosotros.

— que bueno que desidieras quedarte Goku.. me alegra mucho, deberias venir a visitarnos a kame house..— condicionó con su dedo.

— asi lo hare, nos vemos entonces Krilin — el pequeño hombre se despidio con la mano aun sonriendo. Goku no le perdio de vista, hasta que desaparecio por la puerta. Luego volteo a verme — ¿perdona, que me habias preguntado Milk?— ese fue un ataque directo que me noqueo de un solo golpe. " el no me habia oido" lo que provocó que me cayerá hacia atrás.

El dia trancurrio rapidamente, las luces nocturnas daban a resplandecer por toda la ciudad. Yo estaba muy cansada y confundida. El regreso a casa parecia una eternidad, el estaba callado otra vez. Yo le mire de reojo preguntandome algo que me aturdia toda la tarde ¿Por qué Goku se comporta de esta manera?, quisiera saber ¿Qué esta pensando en estos momentos?, lo veo tan concentrado y mirando fijamente al frente. "¿Qué hago y si le pregunto?". Negue con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Cuando volvi a abrirlos nuestros ojos chocaron, Goku estaba mirandome de reojo y de momento al frente. Voltee la cabeza tratando de evitarlo, no se porque pero me sentia como una tonta niña enamorada, aquella muchacha que se quedo en el olvido con todo este tiempo y que ahora estaba renaciendo dentro de mi. Suspiré pesadamente, volviendo a fijar mi vista al exterior de coche.

— ¿y ese suspiro a que se debe, Milk?— de pronto esa cuestion, llego a mis oidos.

— ¿suspiro?, ahh no, no es nada Goku.. tranquilo— agache la cabeza para volver a evitar que me mirara.

En realidad estaba algo preocupada, a pesar que expresó, bueno, prácticamente dijo que se quedaria. Sentia que el se marcharia otra vez, por eso es que el esta tan cariñoso conmigo… ¿sera que se comporta asi por lastima?. No me importa , sea lo que sea, lo que anhelo es que el se quede conmigo estos "dos años".. solo con ello me conformo.

Sin darme cuenta habiamos llegado a la cochera de nuestro hogar. Goku habia salido de la cabina del conductor y yo como una tonta sumergida en mis pensamientos seguia dentro.

Cuando me percaté que estaba sola, salí y miré como Goku habia llevado todos los comestibles dentro la casa. me fui caminando hacia la entrada, ingresé por la amplia sala y me dirigí a la cocina que tenia la luz encendida. Alli vi como Goku introducia todas las latas a la lacena, todo se quedaba impecable, algo que me dejaba sorprendida. Ya que Goku nunca habia dejado las cosas limpias. El volteó a verme con una mirada tan profunda y fija que parecia un inmenso mar a punto de descubrirse.

— Milk, porque no me esperas en la habitación….— fue lo que inquirio con una voz muy dulce. Yo acaté la cabeza sin comprender por que esa actitud tan distinta a la personalidad que Goku tenia. Bueno, supongo que esta siendo solo cortez.

— esta bien, te espero arriba— fue mi respuesta para desaparecer de la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

Ya dentro la habitación, yo estaba sentada como siempre frente a mi tocador con un amplio espejo. Me miré tratando de estirarme la piel hacia atrás, solo para simular juventud momentanea, de pronto oi como la perilla de la puerta giraba, era evidente que Goku era el que estaba por ingresar. Rapidamente deje mi acto para apresurarme a amarrar mi cabello en una coleta. Llevaba una bata de seda color perla, Goku aparecio detrás de mi y yo me levanté rapidamente dirigiendome a la cama. Pero cuando pasé por su lado el me sujeto de la muñeca, yo voltee la cabeza para verlo algo confundida.

Un silencio invadio toda la habitación, se oia como los grillos cantaban y las ranas del estanque proximo a la casa croaban.

— Go..Goku, ¿ sucede algo?— le cuestioné mientras el soltaba mi mano y me miraba fijamente— ¿ te sientes mal?— me le acerque y puse mi mano en su frente, para controlar que no tuviera fiebre. El tomó mis palmas y las puso sobre su pecho, sentia sus fuertes latidos golpear. Esa mirada me daba mucho miedo. reflejaba en el una angustia y tristeza— "¿Qué es lo que me diría?.


	4. Capítulo 4: En los brazos del Amor

**CAPITULO 4**

Hola, como estan?, muchas gracias por el apoyo n.n estoy muy contenta, tanto que me apresuré a hacer el capitulo en medio de examenes, jaja! Espero les guste este cap, y me digan que les parece, debo decirles que aun falta para la intervención de personajes secundarios y terciarios, muchas gracias por la pregunta n.n les dejo leer y nos leemos pronto.

ADVERTENCIA.- este capitulo contiene lemon, si eres menor de edad te recomiendo que no lo leas ( al fin y al cabo no harian caso XD) les dejo leer

* * *

.

.

— _Go..Goku, ¿sucede algo?— le cuestioné mientras el soltaba mi mano y me miraba fijamente— ¿te sientes mal?— me le acerque y puse mi mano en su frente, para controlar que no tuviera fiebre. El tomó mis palmas y las puso sobre su pecho, sentía sus fuertes latidos golpear. Esa mirada me daba mucho miedo. Reflejaba en el una angustia y tristeza— "¿Qué es lo que me diría?_

— Es solo que…— dijo casi susurrando y bajando la cabeza con mucha duda— Yo... yo solo quiero decirte que te extrañe mucho, Milk…— ese fue un gran golpe a mi corazon, ¿era esas palabras la que lo habian estado perturbando?. Aun así no podía evitar estar sorprendida y feliz.

El se acercó mucho más a mi rostro, sin que yo me percatase. De pronto sentí como unos labios aprisionaban los míos, mis ojos estaban mucho mas abiertos, ¿eso era un sueño? Goku cerraba sus ojos, yo le seguí la corriente y durante ese instante nuestros labios se unieron en un beso necesitado lleno de melancolía y amor. Me rodeó con sus brazos pasándolas por mi cintura y yo puse mis palmas sobre su pecho. Aun seguíamos entrelazando nuestro afecto mediante ese simple pero muy extrañado beso. Nuestra respiración se fue agotando y levemente nos separamos para vernos fijamente y con seducción.

— ¿Te molesta, si… hacemos el amor?— se sentó en la cama y me miró como un niño deseoso.

— Pero que cosas dices Goku..— susurré estaba avergonzada y mucho mas anonadada.

— Solo te pido que me des tu cuerpo..— me quedé mucho mas helada, no podia moverme, estaba atonita. El metió su mano dentro de su pecho y sacó una empaquetadura pequeña de color naranja con la figura de una naranja.

— ¿Q...que es eso?— abri mis ojos sin poder hablar bien.

— Hum... creo que se llaman condones— observó para leer el empaque— si, asi se llaman.

— ¿e... e... en que momento… tu?— el sonrió de lado y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— fue en el momento que fui secuestrado, yo voltee a la sección de protectores y mientras leía este producto, esa mujer me arrastró del lugar— explicó con una cara de inocente. Yo comencé a reír, conteniendo mi risa dentro mis labios. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— el también se rió

— Es que, a la edad que tengo, no es necesario que nos protejamos, no importa cuantas veces lo hagamos, yo ya no podré tener hijos — expliqué triste por esa realidad— sin embargo, esto también sirve para protegernos de enfermedades sexuales.. Pero... yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad sexual y conociendote creo que tu tampoco lo tienes — dije eso porque me era imposible creer que mi Goku tuviera una amante, el se rió encantadoramente al ver que se habia equivocado.

— Entonces, es inútil tenerlo aquí… — lanzo a su espalda ese anticonceptivo— ahora dime... ¿quieres que trabaje?— me cuestionó, yo no sabia que responder…

— antes quiero que me respondas una pregunta que te haré— el me miró confundido y luego afirmó con la cabeza— ¿porque te comportas de esta manera?..

— De esta manera, no se a que te refieres— me explicó con voz de ingenuo.

— Estas mas cariñoso, no es que no me guste, pero me hace sentir incomoda, creo que algo que me estas ocultando... si es asi porfavor dimelo…

— no estoy ocultando nada… como te dije, solo quiero estar contigo porque esta vez reconozco que te extrañe demasiado…— agacho la cabeza con una voz mas seria— ¿Por qué no me crees?

— disculpa, es que me sentía insegura... solo queria que me despejes esa duda que tuve, pero ahora ya estoy mucho mas aliviada y tranquila— acoté mas calmada.

— bien, ya respondí tu pregunta, ahora te toca darme mi premio…

— Goku… — sonreí susurrando su nombre— es que… yo no se como iniciar... ademas me da mucha vergüenza tener que decirte esto, pero… quiza ya no aguante como antes..— estoy tan avergonzada de decirle estas cosas, jamas me habia puesto a hablar sobre el sexo con el.

— permíteme..— el se levantó de la cama y camino hacia mi, luego me tomo por los hombros y me miró fijamente— dejame mimarte un poco — sonrió con su gran mueca en el rostro.

* * *

Yo elevé la cabeza para detallar sus hermosas pupilas que me observaban titilando con la luz de la luna. Tenía tantas ansias de cobijarla entre mis brazos, tanto que quería entregarle toda mi alma si era posible. ¿Por qué este extraño sentimiento me absorbe ahora que estoy aquí? Durante un momento nos seguíamos contemplando y cuando lei en sus ojos, que ella ya estaba preparada. Me le acerqué y pude saborear sus labios carnosos y suaves que me estaban embriagando. Instintivamente bajé mi mano por su hombro hasta llegar a su cintura. Allí la abracé acercándola mucho mas a mi cuerpo, quería estrecharla tanto, que no quería que ni un centímetro estuviera lejos de mí. Ella me abrazó también, expandiendo sus brazos hacia mi espalda y mientras aun nos besábamos acaricie su vientre, comenzando a sentir un deseo leve dentro de mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos, ella me sonrió con cariño y se safó de mis brazos. Se deslizó por mi costado y se detuvo frente a la cama. Estaba confundido, ¿que es lo que haría? De pronto vi como se desabotonaba la camisa y en seguida caía al suelo. También la falda que traía no tardo en caer sobre la camisa.

Ella volteo a verme muy avergonzada. Su cuerpo se veía mas delicado pero no había perdido mucho sus atributos de cuando éramos jóvenes, ella aun era una mujer apetecible, debo agradecer a kamisama que ella no encontrara a otro hombre durante mi ausencia, eso seria algo que realmente me dolería en el alma.

— ¿no te molesta que te ayude verdad?— fue la interrogante que me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos— sabes, es que, se que te impacientas cuando lo hacemos, a tal punto que para desvestirme tienes que arrancar y destruir mi ropa.

— No... Ahora aprendí a ser paciente, pero te agradezco de todas formas... asi que continuemos— me moví lentamente y la volvi a besar.

Fui recostándola lentamente sobre la cama. Ya echados, yo encima de ella. Mis manos recorrieron cada centímetro de aquella piel tan suave con aroma a jazmín que ingresaba por mi nariz, haciéndome querer amarla mucho más. Con mi lengua recorrí desde su cuello, pasando por su esternón y mordiendo su seno izquierdo. Algo que provocó que Milk apretara las sabanas y emitiera un sonido agudo. Su piel era tan suave como la de un bebé quería sentirla toda, quería que juntos formáramos uno solo, tenia ganas de penetrarla como anteriormente lo hacia, pero quería que esta noche fuera inolvidable para ella...

Me quité mi chamarra roja con negro y mi polera blanca. La tiré a un lado, ahora mis brazos, mis pectorales y mi abdomen estaban al desnudo. Me recosté sobre ella, sin aplastarla y fui besando tiernamente su vientre, mientras mis manos masajeaban sus pechos. Sentí como Milk se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo acariciando mis biceps.

El calor de mi cuerpo comenzaba a tomar intensidad, las partes que aun estaban cubiertos por mi ropa, me quemaban. No dude en separarme otra vez de Milk y esta vez me deshice de mi pantalón verde, quedándome solamente con mi bóxer negro. Milk se sentó sobre la cama y observó con deseo mi parte inferior. Sabía que ella tenía mucha vergüenza como para pedírmelo así que me senté delante de ella.

— si quieres yo puedo hacerte lo mismo... todo lo que tu me hagas, yo te lo devolveré— al verla a los ojos ella se soprendio demasiado por mis palabras y con un rubor silencioso se acercó seductoramente hacia mi y me besó el cuello, sin embargo su mano comenzaba a trabajar en la parte inferior.

Sacó mi miembro de su prisión y luego de besarme bajó su cuello y observó detenidamente aquella parte de mí. De pronto sentí una placentera sensación al sentir como su boca había cobijado a mi glande, ante ello solté un eco de voz que me estaba calentando inmediatamente.

Ella comenzó a hacer sus movimientos, mucho mas demandantes, mi miembro entraba y salida de sus labios con rapidez. Sabia que si continuábamos a ese paso, lo mas seguro era que ese liquido blanco salga y ya no pueda seguir. Me puse de cuatro y la abracé volviendo a besarla en la boca. Con mis manos en su espalda, intenté quitarle su bracier pero me era imposible, cada intento tenía un resultado fallido. Ella al ver mi frustración sonrió encantadoramente y se desabrochó el sostén, dejando ver aquellos pechos voluminosos pero mucho mas blandos que antes.

Comencé a succionarle el pezón derecho, ella estaba muy excitada, pude notarlo por lo duros que estaban aquellas aureolas rosadas y los gemidos que Milk vociferaba, entones mi lengua recorrió sus pechos, pasando por su vientre y llegando aquella zona del placer. Lo lamí por encima, ante esto, Milk sujetó mis mechones de cabello y cerró sus piernas, yo confundido la observé y volvió a abrir sus piernas, exigiéndome mentalmente que le quitara esa prenda.

Así lo hice, baje los cordones laterales hasta que no quedo nada de esa tela. Vi como aquella zona estaba húmeda y un aroma penetrante, reactivó mi instinto salvaje. Me puse en medio de de sus piernas y comencé a saborearlo con frenesí. Milk entre gemidos fuertes susurraba mi nombre reiteradas de haberle dado una pequeña dosis de puro lamidas. Me reincorporé poniéndome de rodillas mientras ella estaba recostada mirándome con su respiración agitada y el sudor de mi cuerpo deslizarse por su frágil estructura.

— ¿Milk?, ¿puedo penetrarte?— le pregunté exhalando entrecortadamente. Ella afirmó con la cabeza abriendo sus piernas en arco.

Tome mi miembro entre mis manos para poder ayudarme a ingresar correctamente por aquel pequeño conducto chorreante. Así lo hice, mi glande fue el primero que ingresó, Milk abrió sus labios ahogando un grito de placer. Ya iba por la mitad, yo también sentía como si esa parte de mi estaba quemándose insoportablemente, por fin llegue al punto de inicio, ya estaba completamente dentro de ella. Me recosté encima y puse mis manos a sus costados para no aplastarla, ella me abrazó por la cintura. Y mientras nuestras miradas no dejaban de enlazarse, comencé con la faena de adelante para atrás, lentamente. Observando como ella daba grititos de lujuria. Mi entrenamiento no había sido en vano, había aprendido a darle placer a la mujer que amaba, por eso es que no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Aun no había adquirido velocidad con mis penetraciones y Milk ya estaba agotándose. Me miró algo afligida, por lo que me detuve.

— ¿es…tas bien? ¿Te estoy las…timando?— pregunté entrecortadamente

— siento que no podré terminar, Goku... estoy cansada— respondio agitada al extremo.

— trataré de terminar pronto, juntos lograremos corrernos — esas palabras otra vez la habían dejado inquieta, aunque no entendía ¿porque?

— Esta bien, lo haremos juntos— sonrió dándome señal de retomar mi accionar en su zona intima.

Ahora mi cadera comenzó a tomar velocidad y fuerza. Mientras mi boca mordisqueaba los pezones de mi mujer. Ambos emitíamos sonidos al unísono y ya sentía como mi miembro estaba a punto de estallar y el de ella segregaba bastante liquido. Esa era la señal de que pronto se correría.

Se aferró a mi cuello y yo la abrace por la cintura. Aun abrazados, mis empujones de cadera se hacían mas precipitados y bruscos, sentía que pronto llegaría el clímax, mi cuerpo llegaba a una temperatura extrema y mi sexo comenzaba a chorrearse dentro de ella, aun penetrándola durante cinco minutos continuos. Di el último golpe que dejó salir mi semen y yo apretando los dientes, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y daba un grito final.

Me separé de ella con mi miembro aun semi erecto, pero ese momento fue tan grandioso que no quería que se sienta mal, al ver que yo aun podía seguir y ella no. Así que trate de tranquilizarme y me recosté a su lado mirándola de costado. Ella avergonzada de que la vea desnuda cubrió nuestros cuerpos con aquellas sabanas blancas que habíamos dejado caer.

— te amo mucho Goku… — declaró con los ojos mas bellos que nunca me di tiempo de ver.

— Gracias, yo también te quiero mucho..— se que lo que ella esperaba era que diga que la amo, queria hacerlo, pero me habia acostumbrado a decirle siempre un te quiero.

Sin darnos cuenta la noche había desaparecido y daba inicio el alba con la brisa fresca y el aroma a un jardín de rosas. Milk cerró sus ojos abrazando mi brazo y medio dormida sonreía de felicidad. Yo no pude evitar sentirme mal, un peso de conciencia me estaba matando... ¿deberia decirle la verdad de lo que siento?

* * *

Quedamos completamente dormidos. Aquel momento junto a el, había sido algo maravilloso, fue lo que mas desee en todos estos años de soledad. Pero me sentía insegura, Goku se había convertido en un excelente amante, esposo y sobretodo bastante cariñoso y abierto con sus sentimientos. Tal vez eso era lo que me hacia sospechar de que el algo me ocultaba. Pero ahora solo quiero vivir con el y vivir con este nuevo Goku…

Abrí mis ojos. Vi mi despertador y noté que ya eran las 8 de la mañana. Voltee a ver si mi amado esposo se encontraba a mi lado y el lado de su cama estaba vació y frió. Seguramente Goku se levantó demasiado temprano, quizás se estaba dando una ducha, fue lo único que deduje.

Me levanté de la cama e ingresé a mi ducha privada dentro mi habitación. Me refresque un poco y me cambie de ropa. Al salir tome las sabanas de mi cama y las puse a la lavadora. Dejando todo limpio, Salí del cuarto en busca de mi adorado Goku... bajé por las escaleras y me percaté que Goku estaba sentado en la sala de recepcion. Yo bajé lentamente sin emitir ni un sonido, quería abrazarlo sorpresivamente. Cuando estuve detrás de el, miré que su rostro expresaba preocupación y angustia, confundida me puse delante de el y me arrodille en el suelo apoyando mis brazos en sus piernas.

— Goku, te veo preocupado... hay algo que te este perturbando…— estaba preocupada— ¿es que no lo hice bien anoche?— le pregunté creyendo que habia cometido algun error. El se me quedo mirando fijamente con aquellas pupilas negras — dime…— le insistí arrugando mi frente.

— perdóname Milk… te he mentido— fue lo que dijo afligido y arrepentido.

— ¿que me mentiste?, no entiendo, a que te refieres— le miré con una cara de paz.

— enserio lo siento, Milk, no puedo mentirte mas— agacho las pupilas deteniendo mi mano— mi sueño es pelear con hombres fuertes..— ese comentario me dejó perpleja y dolida en el interior. Me vio a los ojos con tristeza— solo quiero pedir tu consentimiento para marcharme esta vez, pero te juro que cuando regrese voy a estar contigo lo que me resta de vida… ¿estarías de acuerdo? — su voz sonaba suplicante, Sin embargo en mi mente solo resonaba las palabras anteriores, provocando que mi corazón se perforara con una lanza en mi interior.

— ¿Entonces volverás a marcharte?— cuestioné sin responder a su pregunta y comencé a temblar de temor.

— yo…— agacho la cabeza, dándome a entender que la respuesta era afirmativa.

— Pero... entonces ¿cuantos años mas te quedaras?— concluí desviando la mirada al suelo. Pero no hubo respuesta, así que volví a verlo y el se había levantado del sillón, dándome la espalda — ¿Goku?..— me levanté del suelo y camine hacia el buscando su respuesta.

— me ire mañana al atardecer...— fue una gran impresión para mi, el no se quedaría mas tiempo, en ese instante puse mi mano sobre mis labios y sentí como mis lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos. Mientras el se acercó tratando de consolarme y mirarme con pena.

.

.

* * *

**O.O wow, ahora quiero saber que les parecio este primer lemon entre Goku y Milk, estuvo bien, muy pervertido, romantico, brusco, etc, etc….**

**O.o ¿ que harás Milk? ¿ ser que goku se marchará? ¿ porque te qusiste suicidar? ¿ sera que descubriremos la identidad del personaje misterioso en los proximos capitulos? ¿Quién sera no?... estas y muchas incognitas mas seran respondidas, aquí, por la misma pagina, la misma autora, etc.. jojojojo.**

**Pdta. Chicas les pido porfavor que esta semana mas me tengan paciencia, esta es mi ultima ronda de examenes , les prometo que cuando acaben voy a poner mas empeño en publicar mas rapido, siempre y cuando uds se comprometan a dejarme sus reviews :D… nos vemos! SaYuNaRa!**


	5. Chapter 5: Aquella verdad mortifera

**CAPITULO 5**

**Hola! Muchas gracias por su apoyo durante estos capitulos. Ahora ya he terminado mis examenes finales, gracias a dios aprobé con altas calificaciones n.n, muchas gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron al esperar por los capitulos, ahora el pacto que hare con ustedes es que; voy a publicar los capitulos mas seguidos, siempre y cuando uds me dejen sus reviews, al menos 4 o 5 por cap, asi aceleraremos con el fic.. bueno, les dejo leer, sin mas que decirles me despido, agradeciendo nuevamente, su apoyo, su paciencia, sus buenos deseos y sus reviews :D nos leemos adios!**

* * *

— _me ire mañana al amanecer...— fue una gran impresión para mi, el no se quedaría mas tiempo, en ese instante puse mi mano sobre mis labios y sentí como mis lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos. Mientras el se acercó tratando de consolarme y mirarme con pena. _

— Milk, por favor no llores... regresare dentro de unos años — esa frase fue como hechar sal y limon a mis heridas. Que lloré con más intensidad.

El se me acercó y quiso consolarme poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. Yo me hice aun lado, lo que menos quería era que me tratase por lastima. Así que me levante con las manos sobre las mejillas y me marche corriendo al sanitario de la sala. Allí descargue todo mi dolor, sentía como si hubiesen abierto llagas en el interior de mi pecho y todo ello me ardía y dolía inmensamente.

* * *

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde lloré desconsoladamente en aquel sanitario, a momentos Goku se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba insistentemente tratando de llamar mi atención para que le respondiera, con mi silencio el se rendía momentáneamente y se retiraba, cada hora volvía a insistir y solo tenia esa respuesta de mi parte.

Cuando mi llanto cesó y mis ojos ardían tanto que se irritaron por la escasa lubricación que tenía. Estaba decidida a decirle aquella verdad que me había incitado en atentar contra mi existencia, aunque esa solo seria un recurso para evitar que mi amado esposo se marche, no quería que se fuera otra vez.

Salí del sanitario con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Caminé hacia el diván largo donde Goku estaba sentado con la mirada puesta en un álbum de fotos. Yo suspiré tratando de calmarme y me senté en silencio a su lado. El solo me miró de reojo, al parecer el también se sentía mal por lo que me estaba haciendo.

Durante unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, el volteando las paginas de aquellas fotos antiguas que se quedaron solo en un simple papel. Y yo agachando la cabeza, tratando de darme las fuerzas necesarias para revelarle mi secreto.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos?— me cuestionó sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo titubee un poco y le respondí lentamente.

— Si, lo recuerdo... — mi voz sonaba apagada ¿queria verdaderamente oir lo que me diria acontinuacion?, sinceramente no queria hacerlo, pero mis sentimientos lograron que me quedara.

— perdóname... pero este es mi sueño— cerró los ojos y volvio a abrirlos, yo lo miré con mis ojos vidriosos— mi sueño es pelear con los hombres mas fuertes de todas las galaxias, ese es mi meta — me ragalo una mueca tierna, queriendo simular una leve sonrisa— Milk, te prometo que dentro de quince años regresare y me quedare para siempre contigo — con esas palabras mis ojos dejaron escapar un pequeñas gotas de lagrimas que se desbordaban pausadamente.

— ¿por que? ¿Por qué te llevara tanto tiempo regresar?, y ¿Por qué no te quedas, Goku?— comencé a sentir como mis mejillas se mojaban con un hilito de lagrimas— ¿Qué hay de mi sueño?, yo también renuncie a mis sueños por vivir contigo…

— lo se, y siento mucho esto... se que te estoy hiriendo y se que no merezco que me ames— su voz se volvio mas suave— es que... no puedo renunciar a una parte de mi, simplemente me es casi imposible, si quiera pensar en vivir una vida normal, sin haber explotado todo mi potencial frente a otros sujetos fuertes...

— pero Goku... tu eres el sujeto mas fuerte de este mundo, no hay hombres mas fuertes que tu en este mundo. — le expliqué apresuradamente y desesperadamente.

— en este mundo no lo hay, pero en otras dimensiones si... hasta ahora me enfrenté con varios sujetos y gané... es por eso que no pude regresar pronto. Hay una regla que se debo cumplir al viajar de dimensión en dimensión, y es el de estar, quince años divagando por varias dimensiones y quedarme en cada una, solo por un año. Cuando el plazo se cumple aparece un portal ínter dimensional que me trae de regreso a casa, pero si yo me quedo después de mañana al amanecer, ese portal desaparecerá y yo no podré regresar a ese lugar…. — sentí como sus manos limpiaban mis lagrimas y me miraba cariñosamente.

— ¿E...Entonces, tu no regresaras hasta dentro de esos quince años?— arrugue mi frente, al sentir un fuerte temor dentro mio.

— Vamos, Milk no es mucho tiempo— ese comentario me sacó de mis casillas, ¡claro como el era joven, aun tenia una vida por delante! ¡Pero yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo no viviré más que dos años! Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis puños.

— ¡no digas eso!— grité llorando y el se quedo serio— ¡no lo ves, no te pido nada!, ¡no te pido nada Goku! ¡Solo te ruego que te quedes dos años! ¡Por favor!— le suplique llorando arrodillada en sus pies— por favor, no te vayas... solo quiero estar contigo, quiero que estes a la hora de mi muerte, porfavor — lloré y senti como el me ayudaba a levantarme con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Vamos, que dices Milk?, tu vivirás mucho tiempo mas — se quedo sonriéndome.

— Goku… yo no viviré mas que dos años — vi como mi revelación lo dejó atónito— hace un año atrás me enteré que…— ¿debía decirle toda la verdad?, solo quiero que se quede a mi lado... pero, ¿el me odiará si le quito sus ilusiones? ¿Prosigo o no? Me quede muda por un tiempo y luego continué— tengo una enfermedad mortal… me estoy debilitando, Goku... me dieron dos años como maximo para vivir— el aun seguia mirandome sorprendido y aterrado — si tomé la decisión de suicidarme fue porque no queria ser una carga para Gohan o Goten, ellos viven tranquilamente su vida... yo no quiero perjudicarlos, me sentia sola por eso lo hice...— un gran mar de liquido corrio por mis ojos— solo quiero estar a tu lado, quiero morir a tu lado Goku — lo abracé por la cintura y cerre mis ojos esperando su respuesta— quedate conmigo, solo quedate Goku…— murmuré suplicante.

Nos quedamos así, no percibía ni una reacción de parte de el. Parecía que estaba en shock, yo comencé a temblar temiendo que la respuesta fuese una negativa, aunque también temía que si recibía una afirmativa, el estaría renunciando a su sueño solo por mi, y eso no me dejaría morir en paz. Estaba tan confundida, le estaba pidiendo dos años, donde el ya no regresaría a pelear en esas dimensiones. ¿Qué seria de mi Goku, entonces? Seria un hombre amargado, deshecho e irrealizado, sentí un puñal en mi corazón y me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo? abrí mis ojos muy grandes, no era mas que una egoísta, exigiéndole que renuncie a su sueño. Yo no podía hacerle eso, lo amaba demasiado como para hacer algo que atentara contra su felicidad, solo por la mía…. al fin y al cabo, yo moriré pronto.

Me aparté de el bruscamente y me puse de pie con un coraje en mi pecho y una pena en mi interior. El me miró muy triste, al parecer el también estaba en conflicto.

— lo siento Goku, yo… yo te mentí— desdije mi verdad— solo traté de que no te marcharas, por que te extrañare mucho Goku, pero comprendí que soy la mujer mas fuerte de este mundo, podré esperarte esos quince años... asi que quiero que vayas a entrenar y cumplas con tus sueños— sonrei para que mi mentira fuese convincente. El se me acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, yo me quede inmóvil.

— No te dejaré Milk, no dejare que te vayas…— ese comentario me dejo confundida ¿no era el que se iba?, además su voz parecía afligida— quiero que vengas conmigo, se en que dimensión pueden curarte... veras que podras recuperarte pronto..._ me susurró al oido.

— ¿I...ir contigo?— estaba tan avergonzada, habia sacado dos conclusiones en las que las respuestas me dolerian mucho, pero Goku, tuvo una tercera opcion. Algo que no me lo hubiese imaginado ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Sonreí deslumbrantemente, estaba feliz, muy feliz— ¡si, si Goku, quiero ir contigo!— lo abracé mucho mas. El también me correspondió, hecho que provocó que fuese mucho más feliz.

* * *

Bajo aquel árbol de cerezo vi caer los pétalos rosados, sentado sobre un asiento de jardín me quede pensativo en lo que esa anciana había dicho sobre mi futuro.

"aquí veo que tienes un pasado muy doloroso. Perdiste a alguien muy querido y esto siempre te ah perturbado... te preguntas ¿Por qué se fue, porque te abandonó?.. También veo a una mujer hermosa, de cabellos y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, tú la aborreces con toda tu alma por lo que te hizo, por lo que te arrebató y…..." si no hubiese sido tan impulsivo ahora estaría mucho mas preocupado e irritado. "¡espera! Aun no eh terminado... ¡encontraras tu respuesta cuando veas en el corazón de esa mujer, pero a cambio de tu respuesta, vas a sufrir mucho!". ¿Sufrir? Si claro, como no...

— Oye, ¿no me digas que sigues pensativo por lo que dijo aquella mujer?— mi amigo de cabello negro y una voz alegre se acercó a mi con las manos en el bolsillo.

— no es nada..." nadie tiene acceso a mi pasado y mucho menos sin mi autorización"— me levanté pesadamente caminando hacia el— veo que no estas ocupado, ¿no deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo por alli o entranandote?

— por favor, no soy tan débil como antes, ahora estoy mucho mas fuerte ajaja!— puso sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarrón y comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, provocando que una gota de sudor cayera por mi cien.

— si te atreves a ser tan presumido, supongo que esta vez me ganaras..._ le desafie tratando de cambiar de tema.

— Por supuesto que si, solo que ahora acabo de comer y me haría mal agitarme— se excusó, esta era una de las pocas veces que el me rechazaba, algo se traía entre manos.

— Tomemos asiento— dijo sentándose en la banca donde estaba anteriormente— no entiendo muy bien lo que estas sintiendo ahora... pero esa mujer solo se aprovecho un poco de ti, quiza averiguo algo de tu pasado, de alguna forma debio tener esa información, que ahora te esta perturbando mucho mas, dime... ¿no quieres ir a preguntarle otra vez?— me puse a pensar detalladamente, es cierto que no me gusta perder, pero si no me quitaba esta duda que tenia en mi pecho, no podria vivir en paz, esta era mi oportunidad de interrogarle a aquella anciana, ¿de donde sacó toda esa información personal?.

— no... Muchas gracias, por ahora prefiero regresar a casa— me levanté del lugar y me alejé despidiéndome con la mano elevada.

* * *

Llegué a lo profundo del bosque, donde aquella mujer tenía su casucha. Fue una gran coincidencia haberla encontrado anteriormente en aquel lugar, todo porque mi compañero tuvo mucha curiosidad al ver a aquella anciana.

Me acerqué aquella carpa de tela, bastante humilde pero con toques tétricos. Levanté la cortina de la puerta e ingresé, allí me percaté de que la anciana anterior estaba recostada en el suelo. Me precipité para ver si se encontraba bien, pero ella estaba fría y sin respiración. Me di cuenta que esa mujer habia muerto y yo nada podia hacer solo llevarlmela, la levanté entre mis brazos, pero cuando su cuerpo estaba arriba, vi caer una carta de su ropa. Extrañado recosté nuevamente a la mujer y tomé la carta poniéndolo en mi bolsillo. Ahora debía llevar el cadáver para darle una sepultura digna. Aunque me dio algo de lastima.

Aquella mujer había muerto misteriosamente, precisamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella y preguntarle mas sobre mi pasado o mi supuesto futuro.

* * *

Salí de la ducha del piso superior, mientras oía como mi esposa hacia ruido en la planta baja, a juzgar por las cacerolas y los platos que caían al suelo de la cocina, seguramente Milk estaba cocinando para el viaje, sonreí al imaginármela, pero me puse serio al pensar en la enfermedad que padecía, si mi Milk se me moría sin tenerme a su lado, eso seria algo que jamás podría perdonármelo nunca, esta vez ella me importaba enteramente, no quería que sufra mas.

Sin darme cuenta, mis sentimientos hacia ella están floreciendo estrepitosamente, ¿Por qué recién me siento así?, tuve toda una vida para que estos sentimientos salieran a la luz, sin embargo, durante todos estos años solo me limite a decirle que la quería, porque eso era lo que yo sentía hacia ella. Ahora siento mi pecho arder cuando le hablo, le sonrió y la abrazo. Es sofocante tener este latido en mi pecho que no cesa por nada.

Quiero que ella sea feliz, quiero que sea feliz a mi lado, quiero estar con Milk, quiero amarla... eso estuvo rondando por mi mente toda la tarde. Estoy casi seguro que "ella "podrá sanar a mi Milk, estoy completamente seguro, al fin y al cabo, me debe un favor. Suspiré al recordar a aquella mujer que me brindo su apoyo en esa dimension.

De pronto Milk apareció delante de mí, con una enorme sonrisa encantadora, arqueo sus ojos con delicadeza y con su suave y melodiosa voz me dijo:

— ¡Goku! ya estoy lista— había subido corriendo los escalones sin que yo me diera cuenta...

— ¿Que es todo eso?— le pregunté señalando muchos bolsones en la entrada.

— es nuestro equipaje, si vamos a ir a otra dimensión, es necesario estar preparados para todo ¿no crees?— sonrió orgullosamente y con las manos en la cintura.

— pero Milk, es que nada llegará a la dimensión que iremos, todo eso alteraría el medio y la era en la que viven los habitantes de esas dimensiones— ante mi explicación, se puso a meditar por un momento.

— sabes, tienes mucha razón... dejare entonces los electrodomesticos y solo llevaremos ropa— ante su comentario algo ingenuo cai de golpe hacia atrás — ajaja solo bromeaba, Goku— ella se buró sutilmente y me extendio la mano para ayudarme a levantar —sabes Goku, como regresaremos dentro de quince años, seria mejor despedirse de Gohan, Goten, Bulma y 18, ire a llamarles para explicarles la situacion— pasó por mi lado inexpresivamente y se adentró en la habitación que anteriormente era de Gohan.

Luego de que Milk se marchara al cuarto de a lado, entre a nuestra alcoba, abrí mi ropero y saqué mi uniforme típico, comencé a vestirme y luego tomé mis botas azules sentándome sobre la cama, luego los amarré con la soga pequeña. Me levanté de la cama y me estiré como si estuviese cansado, estresado y entumecido, sentí un gran alivio al deshacerme de mi estrés.

De pronto oí un leve llanto que provenía de la habitación de a lado. Comencé a preocuparme, Salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo para detenerme en la puerta del cuarto de mi hijo. Giré la perilla y me adentré silenciosamente hacia donde estaba Milk dándome la espalda, al estar detrás de ella, me di cuenta que si estaba llorando. Yo me acerqué y la tome por el hombro, ella giró su rostro totalmente empapado de lágrimas.

— Milk ¿Por qué lloras?— le pregunté con una voz muy suave...

— es... es que… llamé a Gohan y... y se puso muy triste al enterarse que me marchaba contigo. ¿Goku... no podriamos ir a visitarlos?— me preguntó con la voz algo temblante.

— no creo que sea bueno para ti, Milk... conociendote, se que si ves a nuestros hijos, no querras irte— ella agacho la cabeza, dandome la razon. Me acerqué y la abracé con mucho cariño. Sentí como ella se estremeció en mis brazos— tranquila Milk, dentro de quince años, ellos estarán aun... sabes que los saiyajines vivimos mas que los humanos...

— Comprendo Goku, es que… es que voy a extrañarlos mucho— me miró afligida.

— lo se... pero ahora estoy contigo, no permitire que los extrañes demasiado— me acerqué a su rostro y le di un leve beso sobre la frente— ¿muy bien… nos vamos?

— ¡Si!— sonrió muy contenta. Ambos salimos de la habitación abrazados, pero ella volteó dando un último vistazo a aquel lugar donde vimos crecer a nuestro primer hijo. El niño que nació de nuestro amor, sabía exactamente como se sentía, el tener que dejar tu pasado para ir al futuro. Eso fue lo que yo hice con mi vida, pero estoy feliz, porque esta vez no estaré solo en mis viajes, ella me acompañará, mi esposa estará junto a mí.

Mi hogar había cambiado bastante, pero... fue aquí donde mis dos hijos amados crecieron. Con solo una carta me despedí de mi Goten que ahora viviría en esta casa, durante mi ausencia. El seria el sucesor de mis recuerdos, porque, ahora esas habitaciones algún día pertenecerán a mis nietos, a mi futura familia. Pero antes de eso, si quiero volver a verlos, tendré que someterme a esa cirugía para extraer este tumor benigno que me esta por matar. Lo se, se que con una simple cirugía podría vivir mas años en este lugar, pero de que me sirve la vida, si mi esposo no esta conmigo.

Goku me arrastró lentamente luego de haber dejado los recuerdos de mis hijos en aquella habitación. Vi como mi esposo me sonreía calidamente, dirigió su mano hacia su frente y desaparecimos instantáneamente.

* * *

Puse mis pies sobre la plataforma del templo sagrado, ¡que bueno que Goku, aun sepa la tele transportación!, esperé a ver que sucedía, aun era temprano para que ese dichoso portal apareciera pero me equivoque. Delante de nosotros apareció una especie de espiral con bordes morados que emitían un aura algo resplandeciente. Voltee la mirada a todas partes, quería saber porque es que Dende o Mr. Popo no habían aparecido.

— No aparecerán… — me respondió como si hubiese leído mi mente telepáticamente— en esta temporada, Dende y Mr Popo viajan al planeta de los supremos kaiosamas.. Así que solo estamos nosotros dos.

— Goku, ¿porque el portal esta abierto si aun no es la hora?— estaba intrigada

— el dato que te di es correcto, pero el portal se abre desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer que es la ultima instancia en la que puedo regresar a aquellas dimensiones.

— ¿eso quiere decir que te ibas a quedar hasta el ultimo minuto? ¿Por mi?— sentía una calidez de ser amada por el hombre que tanto adoro. El acató con la cabeza con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla— gracias, Goku... te amo mucho, te amo tanto que no se que haria con este amor si tu no estuvieras a mi lado— lo miré con los ojos brillantes, el me miró cautivado y se me acercó para darme un tierno beso en los labios, un beso que demostraba un gran amor. separandose de mi, me sonrió encantadoramente.

— ¿Nos vamos Milk?— me brindó su mano y su rostro me inspiraba confianza. Luego miré el portal que se abrió en un espiral negro, tenia algo de miedo, con lo que sucedería en ese lugar ¿que aventuras me esperarían en aquel lugar junto a mi Goku? con un presentimiento de temor lo interrogue.

— ¿Me protegerás Goku?— nerviosa y con miedo.

— Yo te protegeré con mi vida— esas palabras me sorprendieron y me dieron el coraje necesario para tomar la mano de Goku. Me rodeo con sus dedos y caminamos lentamente, introduciéndonos dentro el portal. No importaba las cosas que me esperaran del otro lado, mientras este junto a Goku todo estará bien, eso es seguro...


	6. Chapter 6: Rechazo Público

**CAPITULO 6**

**Holas, muchas gracias por los reviews, ahora estoy trayendo este cap recien sacadito del horno n.n.. ha surgido una pregunta muy interesante entre los comentarios y debo agradecerle mucho su sugerencia tambien. bueno, ¿Cómo es que goku se convirtió en un buen amante? La respuesta esta en el fic, no se me pasó desapercibido ese detalle ¿Quién sera? ¬.¬ PROXIMAMENTE EN LOS CAPS. Jeje, y muchas gracias por la sugerencia con el cambio de escena y de personajes, voy a mejorarlo para que se sientan satisfechas y no haya confusion.**

**Ademas agradecer a todas las personas que me estan apoyando con el fic, la verdad no tenia muchas esperanzas de continuar, pero uds me estan incentivando a seguir, Muchas gracias!**

* * *

A aquella anciana bruja, se le dio una sepultura digna. Anduve por las calles solitarias y pacificas de mi hogar. Lo que realmente me parecía extraño era que esa mujer no había muerto por causas naturales, ella había sido asesinada con un gas venenoso. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién la asesinó? Y ¿Por qué?

Fui nuevamente a mi lugar preferido, un árbol antiguo de cerezo con una banca debajo de el. Cuando me senté sobre este, recordé aquella carta que cayó en el momento que levante el cadáver. Como no me había cambiado desde esta mañana, la carta yacía aun en mi poder. Entonces metí mi mano al bolsillo y mostré aquel sobre, con pereza comencé a leerlo y decía:

_Desde que leí el futuro de aquel hombre, aquellas pesadillas no me dejan descansar en paz. La suerte que tendré será la muerte, pero no puedo marcharme sin dejar expresado todas mis visiones sobre aquel hombre que sufrió en su niñez y de aquel hombre que me asesinará pronto. Ambos sufrirán por el amor de una mujer... solo aquel que de verdad la ame podra hacerla feliz y ser feliz, su amor implicará alejarla del peligro, amarla incondicionalmente y protegerla pero todo esto traera consigo una desgracia que herirá el corazon de aquella mujer, y este se volverá enteramente de piedra. _

_La respuesta que la busca, solo lo hallará en ella y juntos sentirán el dolor en carne propia. El amor que el desea, lo hallará también en ella, su deseo de protegerla lo llevará hasta el limite de su fuerza y si el mal se apodera de su corazón, todo lo destruirá, aun a la gente que ama. _

Terminando de leer todo aquello, me sentí totalmente desubicado no había comprendido nada, a que se refería con que "¿si el mal se apodera de su corazón, lo destruirá todo?". Absolutamente no sabia nada, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que debía entregar esa carta como evidencia para encontrar al asesino, aunque... seria mejor guardarlo para analizarlo a profundidad. Me levanté de la banca y di unos cuantos pasos con dirección a casa. De pronto sentí como si un rayo penetrara mi cabeza, me dio mareo, así que me incline apoyándome en el mango de la banca.

_ "¿que es este sentimiento?"_ Mi piel se erizó y mi corazón comenzó a latir a velocidad.

* * *

"Goku…Goku….Goku" susurraba dentro mi mente. Me sentía como si estuviese en las nubes, de pronto una sensación de rigidez se expandía en mi espalda. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y Goku estaba frente a mí, yo me levanté con brusquedad y sintiendo como mi cabeza daba vueltas.

— Goku, ¿ya llegamos?— el no respondió y me dio la espalda. Me di cuenta que, mi voz no era la misma de antes. Y confundida observé fijamente mis manos, me asuste al instante al ver que mi cuerpo había cambiado. ¡Estaba joven!_ go..go..Goku ¿Qué me ha sucedido, que pasa?_estaba completamente asombrada.

_ No lo se, cuando desperté te vi cambiada…_ explicó seriamente_ no le des mucha importancia_ aunque el lo diga de esa manera, yo me sentía feliz, estaba volviendo a ser joven, ¡que alegría! Cuando vi la cara de Goku, preferí no darle importancia. Así que no dije nada mas, parecía enojado, aunque no entendía ¿porque?

Eleve la mirada hacia el frente y observe que estábamos frente a una gran puerta de madera abierta de la mitad hacia los laterales que decía "KONOHA". En el interior se veía calles de arena y casas con colores llamativos, sus tejados eran de color rojo, naranja y amarillo, tenían un estilo único, que jamás había visto.

— Milk, vamos,…— ordenó y comenzó a caminar. Yo estaba algo confundida, su reacción al estar allí era mucho mas fría, parecía el mismo vegeta. Y yo no quería que estuviera con ese humor, así que corri hacia el y lo tomé del brazo. No se opuso, pero tampoco colaboraba para que me sintiera cómoda, quizás si estaba molesto. Entonces solté su brazo para acompañarlo sin decirle nada.

Cuando ingresamos por la puerta gigante vi una especie de casucha en la entrada y allí dos hombres con trajes verdes nos miraban fijamente sorprendidos pero no nos dijeron nada. Goku parecía no darles importancia, así que yo tampoco debía dárselos. Como me había quedado atrás por unos cuantos metros, me apresuré para estar otra vez junto a el.

No tardamos mucho, calculo que caminamos unos 5 minutos hasta que llegamos a una especie de edificio con escaleras externas. Subimos hasta el último escalón, luego entramos por una puerta que conectaba con el interior, seguido por unos pasillos circulares con varias oficinas. Por fin nuestra marcha se detuvo al estar frente a una puerta verde hecha de roble. Esta no tardo mucho en abrirse. De pronto una mujer pelinegro corto con un kimono azul y un cerdito nos saludó enérgicamente.

— ¡ah! Goku san, que bueno que regreso tan pronto— sonrió la mujer. Y Goku cambio rápidamente su carácter.

— ¡hola Shizune! verdad que si, bueno eh tenido pocos asuntos que tratar— mostró su ancha sonrisa y yo me quede perpleja. De pronto la mirada de la pelinegro se posó en mí, oteándome despiadadamente.

— ¿Ella lo acompaña?— Goku acató con la cabeza, algo que me irrito, bien pudo haber dicho que soy su ¡esposa!— Tsunade sama, se pondrá feliz de verlo — dijo la de cabello corto, Goku ingresó a la oficina y yo también lo seguí, "¿feliz?" Quisiera saber porque ella se pondría feliz de ver a mi esposo, no pude evitar sentir celos.

Entonces vi que la oficina estaba repleta de pilas de papeles. Una gota de sudor cayó de mi sien. Cuando vi a la mujer de quien se trataba, mis pupilas se contrajeron. Esa mujer era hermosa y tan joven, no pude evitar sentirme admirada por tanta belleza y tan grandes pechos.

— ¡Buenos días! ¡Como esta!— añadió muy contento Goku.

— vaya, no sabia que regresarías tan pronto Son Goku— "¿regresar?" ¿El ya estaba en este lugar?, ah es cierto... se me habia olvidado que Goku viajó por varias dimensiones y esta era una de ellas.

—Si, regresé — se rió de si mismo.

— Bueno, entonces te espero mañana para…— ella me vio y frunció un poco el seño— ¿Quién es la mujer?, ¿es tu amiga?— "¡amiga!, ¡que demonios le pasa a esta tipa!" me moría de rabia, demostrando mis dientes y apretando mi puño.

— ella, ella…— crucé mis brazos con un rostro mas cambiado, para sentirme orgullosa de lo que diría Goku, ¡es mi esposa!, esa seria su respuesta — si, ella es mi hermana— dijo sin titubeo, al oír eso, sentí un gran golpe en mi pecho. El me estaba negando cruelmente.

— entonces, siéntete como en casa— me dijo sacando algo de la caja de su escritorio, yo aun estaba impactada y no podía salir de mi trance. Me limité a acatar con la cabeza, pero en mi mente retumbaba esas frases que Goku había dicho anteriormente, mortificándome una y otra, y otra vez— toma Goku — oí decirle, le había lanzado unas llaves — entonces esperaré a que vengas mañana a primera hora, ya tengo una misión perfecta para ti.

— ¡que bueno! ¡Eso estaba esperando oír! hasta mañana!— se despidió saliendo por la puerta y dejándome atrás.

Yo al darme cuenta de eso, mire a todas partes buscando a Goku y vi que me quede sola con esas mujeres. Me incliné con respeto y Salí de la oficina detrás de Goku. Una ira incontenible se desencadenaba en mi interior, una batalla entre mi razonamiento y mi ira.

De la cual salio victoriosa mi ira. Bajé los escalones casi corriendo, vi que Goku caminaba lentamente y totalmente despreocupado. Yo por la espalda forme mi puño y lo dirigí hacia su nuca, pero mi ataque fue anulado cuando Goku hizo a un lado su cabeza. Estaba irritada y desilusionada, esta vez me puse en posición de combate y el volteo a verme confundido.

— ¡Como pudiste…!— le reclamé con mis cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Hum?, ¿que dices?— me cuestionó con su mirada inocente. Apreté mis dientes y di un paso fuerte al suelo.

— ¡como pudiste hacerme eso!— comencé atacándolo como cuando estuvimos en el torneo de las artes marciales. Y al igual que esa vez, el se limitaba a esquivar mis ataques. Mi velocidad era asombrosa, ahora que tenia el cuerpo mas joven me sentía tan ágil como una pluma.

Seguí atacándolo por todas las calles de esa aldea, mi irritación era inmensa. Que ni me di cuenta que los aldeanos nos observaban con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. ¡Eso no me importaba! Solo quería expresarle a Goku, lo mucho que me había dolido esas palabras.

Seguí así durante un momento mas, pero todo era en vano, el me esquivaba y yo me debilitaba. Hasta que mis brazos no tuvieron mas fuerzas para ser levantados, entonces me senté en el suelo con mis piernas a un costado y comencé a llorar escandalosamente. La gente nos observaba con algo de lastima hacia mi.

— Milk, por favor no llores, no llores — el se acercó arrepentido y puso su rostro casi a lado de mi cara, yo me oculte un poco cerrando mis ojos con mis manos— Milk, por favor deja de llorar, al menos escucha mi explicación— un destello apareció en mi pupila derecha y sonreí pícaramente al ver que Goku estaba a mi merced. Sin que el se diese cuenta, me moví rápidamente y le di un gran cocacho en la cabeza que lo clavó en el suelo, la gente estaba asustada por mi reacción. Yo los miré con mis ojos asesinos y todos regresaron a sus actividades, haciéndose a los que no vieron nada.

— ¡No creas que te burlaras de mi Goku, primero me tratas con afecto, luego con indiferencia para que luego me vengas a negar ante la gente!— le grité enfurecida. El sacó la cabeza del hueco en el suelo y me miró fijamente. Se levantó y estuvo frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mi?— me cuestionó dejándome anonadada— esa mujer es la única que puede ayudarte a curar tu enfermedad, ella es la mejor medico de esta dimensión. ¡Que no lo comprendes!— elevó la voz para reprocharme— si ella se entera de que eres mi esposa, lo mas seguro es que no quiera colaborar...

— ¿e... es por eso que me negaste? ¿Pe...Pero porque?

— no lo se, pero algo dentro mió me dijo que ella no debía saber la verdad — eso fue echarme agua fría — debo tratar de agradarle para que pueda ayudarnos, escúchame Milk— me tomó de los hombros— no quiero que digas a nadie que somos pareja. Alguien podría delatarnos y eso será fatal ya que este viaje entonces seria en vano.

— "entonces eso quiere decir que ¿no podré comportarme como su esposa delante de la gente?"— agache la cabeza, lo que me estaba pidiendo seria muy cruel para mi — no te entiendo, no puedo comprenderte Goku, pero si tu me dices que no lo haga, no lo haré… pero solo con una condición— dije aun con mi cabeza abajo.

— dime cual es y yo la cumpliré.

— No quiero que tengas algo romántico con ella— le miré a los ojos, buscando que ellos me dijeran la verdad desde el fondo de su corazón, el se quedo perplejo por mi pregunta, quizás se había percatado de que estaba celosa por lo que solo se limitó a sonreírme

— te prometo que no… — me puso la mano sobre la cabeza.

Me sentí aliviada, el solo pensar que esa mujer me quitaría a mi Goku, realmente me alarmaba. Pero ahora estaba llena de paz. Sonreí aceptando su promesa y el también me regalo ese humilde gesto. Entonces comenzamos a caminar como si de dos hermanos se tratasen, uno a lado de otro.

Durante el camino observé lo bonito que era ese lugar, era estupendo, todo se veía impecable, incluso el cielo era mucho mas puro y limpio que en Satán city. La gente se vía mucho mas contenta y tranquila, además que reconfortante era ver a los niños alegres correr de aquí para allá, esa era la vida perfecta para una persona.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a un edificio de cuatro pisos. Subimos por las escaleras externas y llegamos a la puerta del apartamento cuarto, en el último piso. Goku tomó las llaves que esa mujer rubia le había entregado y abrió el cerrojo. Cuando vi el interior me quede alucinada, todo eso era de madera y una estructura muy elegante aunque le hacia falta una limpieza.

— Entra Milk, esta es tu casa temporalmente— yo entré emocionadísima, el departamento era muy iluminado gracias a las ventanas amplias que tenia en su ingreso.

En la entrada estaba el estante de calzados y Pantuflas. Unos tres pasos adelante, se encontraba una mesita pequeña en pleno centro de la habitación, junto a sus cuatro cojines a sus puntos cardinales. A la izquierda había una puerta que conectaba con la cocina, esta tenía toda su cajonería lista y un mostrador en el centro. Salí de allí y me dirigí al lado opuesto de la cocina y habían dos habitaciones una a lado de la otra. No era tan grande pero si se veía muy cómodo. Esa casa era perfecta para una pareja de esposos que tendrían un hijo por lo que estaba emocionada y feliz.

— ¡ es perfecto Goku!— salté sobre el aferrandome a su cuello.

— que bueno que te guste Milk, me alegra mucho_ sonrió como un precioso niño.

— ¡daré todo de mi para ser felices! —Sonreí encantadoramente — No te preocupes de nada, yo aseare esta casa rápidamente_ le sonreí muy emocionada.

Inmediatamente me fui corriendo a coger algo que utilizara como escoba. Goku se quedo sentado en el cojín frente a la mesa pequeña. Mientras tanto yo combatía contra el polvo y la suciedad de esa casa tan polvorienta, no tarde casi nada, era toda una experta si de aseo se trataba. Había limpiado las letrinas, la cocina, las dos habitaciones, la sala, etc. Tarde más o menos unos 20 minutos en dejar todo limpio. Estaba algo exhausta pero muy satisfecha de tener todo en orden, tome asiento a lado de Goku, y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. El me observó detenidamente y yo comencé a estar incomoda.

— Goku, quisiera preguntarte, ¿de donde sacaremos dinero para los gastos?— le pregunté mirándolo hacia arriba.

— no te preocupes por el dinero Milk... te explicaré... cuando yo voy donde esa mujer, ella me da misiones sencillas y muy divertidas. Cuando termino haciéndolo y regreso a la aldea, ella me paga por esos servicios y pues como el año pasado estuve aquí, esta fue la última dimensión que visite. Pues entonces gane mucho dinero y lo guarde bajo un árbol, hasta que regrese.

— oh, ¿tu ahorraste?— estaba admirada, ¿Goku, ahorrando dinero?, simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza esa acción de parte de el.

— si, algo así... sabes que solo uso el dinero para comer, entonces me sobró algo— luego de decir eso, se puso de pie y me miró— que te parece si vamos a desenterrar ese dinero y vamos de compras..

Ante esa pregunta me quede atónita, ¿ese era Goku? pero... pero si a Goku jamas le intereso ir de compras, algo no anda bien, ¿porque… porque esta tan diferente?

— ¿Milk, estas allí?— meneo su mano delante de mi vista.

— eh, si, esta bien, vamos a comprar— me brindó su mano para alzarme. Yo lo tome y me puse de pie junto a el. Por un instante nos observamos mutuamente a los ojos.

— Entonces vamos— fue el quien volteo su cuerpo hacia la salida y rompió nuestro enlace.

Salimos del apartamento y caminamos otra vez por aquellas calles, estaba tranquila, hace mucho que había olvidado esa sensación de sentirme protegida por el hombre que amo. Yo así me sentía, miraba a cada momento las manos de mi adorado, pero me daba lastima saber que no podía tomarla por las calles, solo por seguirle la corriente a Goku...

Si lo que el me había dicho era cierto, entonces estaba mas preocupada, ¿Qué haría si esa mujer rubia con pechos enormes me quitaba a mi Goku?, eso me aturdía, agache mi cabeza y lance un suspiro. De pronto Goku me puso la mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

— Mira, ves aquel sendero de piedra, siguiendo el camino llegaremos a una callejón con cercas de madera, es por allí donde guarde el dinero— yo acate la cabeza— entonces... sigamos

Continuamos caminando, yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos... por ninguna razon quisiera perder a mi Goku, debia tratar de retenerlo a mi lado todo el momento que pueda. Pero si el dice que ira a pelear con esos sujetos, no podré estar pendiente de el... lo que mas temo es que se encuentre a solas con esa mujer... huyy pero que rabia, lo que menos quisiera es que ellos tengan una relacion intima.

_ ¿pero que fue eso…?_ voltee mi cabeza bruscamente, había sentido la presencia de alguien que nos observaba y pasó fugazmente como la imagen de una sombra.

— ¿Que sucede Milk?— me cuestionó unos pasos delante mió.

Yo aun observaba aquella rama de ese árbol con una banca debajo de el. Juraba haber visto la sombra de alguien sobre dicho árbol. Que extraño, para no preocupar a Goku volví a verlo y le sonreí.

— No, no pasa nada, continuemos— declaré algo perturbada, quizás solo fue mi imaginación.

No tardamos mucho hasta estar frente a un gran y viejo árbol. Goku miró a todas partes y comenzó a cavar el suelo con sus manos haciendo a un lado la tierra. Luego de ello, sacó una caja, algo pequeña con algunos decorativos.

— aquí esta— abrió dicha caja y vi que en el interior había un gran fajo de dinero— ahora si, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?, ¡es que me muero de hambre!— añadió poniendo sus manos sobre la nuca y su encantadora sonrisa.

— Como digas…— caminé junto a el.

Las cosas no fueron interesantes durante nuestro trayecto, el estaba muy silencioso y yo estaba preocupada. Ni uno de los dos tenia algo de que hablar, era la primera vez en mi vida, que me parecía aburrido estar con Goku.

Llegamos a un restaurante, allí hicimos nuestros pedidos y comimos, como era de esperarse todos los clientes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la forma de comer de mi esposo. Pero como a mi me parecía normal, preferí no darle mucha importancia a los perjuicios de la gente.

— gracias por la comida— le agradecí a mi acompañante pelinegro.

— ¡ah! ¡Que rico comí!— se apoyó hacia atrás y golpeo levemente su estomago que estaba inflado.

Terminando de comer, nos levantamos, dejamos pagada la cuenta y luego salimos en silencio del restaurante, sinceramente no sabía ni que hora era. Pero no importaba, con estar con Goku, me era más que suficiente. Lo tomé del brazo y me acurruque en el. Sentía mucho alivio al estar a su lado, eso era lo más importante. De pronto el se detuvo y me miró fijamente y con mucha seriedad.

— Milk, no deberías estar tan cerca, Te recuerdo que si alguien se entera... podria afectarnos— con ello el me hizo a un lado y siguió caminando. Yo me quedé pasmada, no sabia si el aun me quería, era tan confuso, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se comportaba bipolarmente? Continué caminando, detrás de el...

De pronto sentí otra vez esa presencia, voltee a ver a mi espalda y mis alrededores bruscamente. Sentí haber visto de reojo una sombra entre los árboles, eso me estaba preocupando y asustando a la vez ¿Será que alguien estaba siguiéndonos? Me estaba comenzando a angustiar.

— Goku… creo que alguien nos esta siguiendo, eh visto esa sombra dos veces el día de hoy…— por mi temor fui a cobijarme en su pecho.

— ¡jajaja!, tranquila Milk, esta aldea tiene ninjas y ellos son muy ágiles, se transportan de un lugar a otro con mucha rapidez, inclusive es casi confuso verlos, esas sombras son ninjas que se están dirigiendo a algún lugar.

— oh, entonces es eso…— suspiré alejándome de el.

Goku no dijo nada, solo me dio un vistazo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sol se oculto y las luces de las tiendas y comercios de aquella aldea comenzaban a encenderse. No se que hacíamos allá afuera, estaba cansada, además por todos los lugares que fuimos no había un lugar para vender verduras, parece que se nos hizo tarde al ir a comer a ese restaurante. Sin lograr mucho el día de hoy, regresamos a casa. Dejamos nuestros calzados en la entrada y nos vimos otra vez.

— ¿Goku quieres que te prepare algo de comer, con los pocos comestibles que hay en la nevera?

— no, no tengo hambre... quiero ir a descansar— se rascó la cabeza y se marcho a la habitación.

¿Qué! No podía creérmelo, Goku ¿dijo que no tenía hambre? Esa era la primera vez que el negaba la comida, ¿Qué sucedía? definitivamente el se esta comportando muy extraño... pero no lo presionare a un, tenemos un quince años para estar juntos... sonrei arqueando mis ojos. Me sentía muy bien con tan solo pensar que Goku y yo estaríamos viajando por varias dimensiones durante esos quince años.

Pero que tonta que soy, me había olvidado del objetivo que nos trajo a este lugar, si el tumor que tengo en el cerebro, no es aplacado, yo moriría... Agache la cabeza y me senté frente a la ventana con vista a la aldea. Suspiré y me apoyé sobre el marco. No se por que, pero me siento tan sola y desconectada de Goku... siento como si mis lazos a el, estuvieran siendo cortados con el tiempo. Bostecé de sueño y me estire un poco. Mañana pondría todo en orden, por ahora debía ir a descansar con mi esposo.

Apague el interruptor e ingresé a la habitación de Goku, me recosté a su lado y lo rodee con mis brazos. Pero su mano tomo la mía y la hizo a un lado. Yo abrí mis ojos, el estaba rechazándome. Luego de ello no dijo nada mas, yo me sentía tan mal. Me levanté de la cama y lo miré otra vez. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No pude evitar sentirme tan triste, tomé mi almohada y me marche de aquella alcoba. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me fui a la otra habitación. Estaba tan cansada que no tenia ni ganas para ponerme triste, esa situación realmente me alarmaba.

Me recosté sobre la cama y trate de conciliar el sueño, aunque me fue realmente difícil, pude cerrar los ojos dos horas después.


	7. Chapter 7: Aquella mirada llena de odio

**CAPITULO 7**

**Hola! :D estoy muy contenta de tener todos esos reviews de parte de uds. Y como cumplieron con el pacto que hicimos, aquí vengo yo a cumplir con mi parte.. este capitulo demostrará o mejor dicho, se dara una pista muy obvia sobre cual es la identidad del hombre misterioso que siempre se posa bajo aquel arbol de cerezo… espero les guste, próximamente trataré de ponerle mas accion, por ahora solo estamos en una introducción, pero todo se pondra mas interesante dentro de poco, espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por el apoyo nuevamente SaYuNaRa!.**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y fui a preparar el desayuno con los pocos víveres que había en ese apartamento. A decir verdad, me tenia muy intrigada, ese departamento parece haber sido utilizado por otra gente antes de la llegada de Goku. Lo digo porque los comestibles aun estaban en buen estado.

No tarde mucho en que todo estuviera listo, no pude hacer un desayuno abundante como a mi Goku le gusta, pero si estaba sabroso, seguro que este desayuno lo haría sonreír un poco. Puse todo sobre una bandeja, lo bueno es que en el lugar no faltaba nada, tenía todo, hasta los más mínimos detalles en orden.

Con la bandeja llena de comida, me dispuse a ir a la habitación de Goku... pero grande fue mi sorpresa verlo despierto y arreglandose el cabello, utilizando el vidrio de la ventana como espejo.

— bu.. Buenos días Goku…— me acerque a el con la bandeja y puse los comestibles sobre el velador pequeño que se encontraba a lado de la cama.

— buenos días Milk, ¿es el desayuno?— yo sonreí afirmativamente— huele delicioso, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que comeré de prisa — tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a devorar. Cuando apenas yo había tomado el plato en la mano, Goku ya había terminado — ¡hay! Que delicioso estuvo el desayuno... Milk perdona pero debo irme, te dejo todo el dinero para que dispongas de el cuanto quieras, ya sabes que soy malo para administrar dinero y si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que compres un poco de ropa para ambos…

— Si, claro que si... que te vaya bien— me acerqué a el y le di un beso en la mejilla. El me miró de reojo, parecía impresionado.

— No vendré a almorzar, no me esperes…— fue lo ultimo que oí de sus labios antes de salir por la puerta.

Suspiré apesadumbrada y termine de desayunar sola, recogí los platos y los lavé. Me senté sobre el cojín que teníamos como asiento frente al comedor pequeño de la sala y agache la cabeza apoyándolo sobre aquel tablero.

— muy bien, no es hora de deprimirse Milk, no le des importancia a como se comporta Goku, porque si me fuera a fijar por todas las ofensas que me hace, no soportaría estos quince años que nos quedan por delante— hice un puño delante de mi con una sonrisa de satisfacción — ¡es hora de ir a comprar!.

Tome el dinero y salí rápidamente de casa. Estaba encantada con aquella aldea, era tan hermosa, me sentía como un pez dentro el agua. Sonreí ante mi ejemplo tan desalineado. Caminé por las calles viendo todas las tiendas abiertas del lugar. Como lo prometido era deuda, daba inicio a mi jornada de compras limitadas.

* * *

Seis horas después.

Estaba exhausta, había comprado muchas cosas como una loca empedernida. En una mano traía tres bolsones llenos de ropa tanto para mí como para Goku, lastimosamente me vio obligada a optar por otro diseño de ropa para mi, ya que no encontré por ningún lado ropa estilo asiático, como el que solía usar.

Como mis prendas con las que llegué estaban muy viejas, me daba mucha vergüenza tener que andar con las ropas desgastadas con las que llegué. Así que opte por irme vestida con la ropa que compre. No se si estaba de moda o no, solo se que me veía muy bien en mi y mi cuerpo joven.

Era una solera blanca que me llegaba hasta el muslo, debajo de este llevaba una calza negra ¾ y unas sandalias negras parecida a las que los aldeanos usaban. Como mi cabello estaba alborotado, opte por trenzarlo en una sola cola. Pero no sabia que a muchos les gustaría la forma que me había vestido, muchos idiotas no paraban de silbarme, quizás no era el diseño de la ropa, si no, por que estaba adherido a mi cuerpo. Me sentía irritada, pero prefería no darles ni un poco de interés a sus comentarios tan absurdos. ¡Huy! ¡Pero que rabia sentía! Caminé cerrando mis ojos por la ira que me consumía por dentro. Bien pude haberlos golpeado para callarlos, pero no estaba en mi habitad, por así decirlo y lo que menos quería causar ahora, era problemas.

— "pobres imbéciles, esperen a que me adapte, voy a hacerles pagar por sus observaciones pervertidas"— medité con los ojos cerrados y una vena saltando de mi frente. Cuando abrí mis parpados, me fijé que estaba dentro un callejón oscuro y sin salida— hay maldición, ¿como llegue aquí? ¡Todo por culpa de esos hombres que no saben como llamar la atención! — renegué y con mis bolsas de ropa voltee para regresar al camino.

De pronto fui acorralada por cuatro hombres que aparecieron a mis puntos cardinales. El que estaba detrás mió, rápidamente sin que yo me percatase, me tomó del cuello y puso un cuchillo sobre mi yugular. Estaba algo asustada mirándolo de reojo, no pude evitar sentir temor, me estaba apretando bastante la hoja de aquel metal tanto que apenas podía respirar sin lastimarme el cuello. Fue allí que oí que ese hombre comenzó a reírse maliciosamente.

— ¡ajajajaja! pero que nos encontramos aquí— acercó su olfato a mi cuello y comenzó a inhalar mi aroma, ante eso solo cerré mis ojos, sintiendo un gran asco hacia ese hombre.

— ¡Llévense todo lo que quieran, pero no me lastimen!— les dije firmemente, pero con un temblor incontenible que recorría todo mi cuerpo...

— pero mi amor — me dijo el hombre de mi izquierda— el dinero se consigue fácilmente, pero una noche contigo…— ante ese comentario me quedé pasmada, estaban insinuando que me vejarían sexualmente.

— Yo también querré mi parte de este botín tan delicioso— se acercó el de la derecha y comenzó a tocarme la cintura.

— entonces tu serás el primero, luego yo y después los demás— se acercó el de en frente mió— debemos llevarla a un motel, sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Mi temor se convirtió en pavor, estaba temblando... el cuchillo fue bajando de mi cuello, pasando por mi esternón hasta posarse en medio de mis pechos, metió el arma dentro mi ropa dispuesto a romper mi bracier.

— no... No lo hagan… — cerré fuertemente mis ojos, temiendo por mi vida, sabia que mientras ese hombre me tuviera prisionera entre sus brazos y ese cuchillo, no podría hacer nada para defenderme, solo quería que alguien me ayudara— "ayúdame, por favor"— comencé a llorar en silencio.

* * *

Me había levantado temprano el día de hoy porque no pude conciliar el sueño, el día de ayer tuve un horrible escalofríos que no desapareció hasta la noche. Sentía como si me hubiesen quitado parte de mi cuerpo. Pero ahora ya estaba mucho mejor, tanto que mi dirección el día de hoy; seria ir a averiguar, cuando se publicaría la siguiente saga de mi novela favorita "Tácticas Icha Icha", ¡que emoción!.. Aun con mi antigua edición, fui caminando leyendo mi libro sin tratar de que me perturbase el misterioso asesinato de aquella mujer. Aunque, mientras más quería evitar pensar en ello, más me enfocaba en meditarlo.

Suspiré agotado, me tenía intrigado todo lo que decía esa carta, pero era tan confuso que apenas si había logrado comprender que yo tuve algo que ver con la muerte de esa anciana. Además, no tenia aun una precisa conclusión de lo que dijo: "_su deseo de protegerla lo llevará hasta el limite de su fuerza y si el mal se apodera de su corazón, todo lo destruirá, aun a la gente que ama_"". Todo eso me daba muy mala espina.

Proseguí caminando y leyendo, hasta que de pronto sentí una punzada en mi pecho, me detuve bruscamente y me toque la parte que me había dolido. ¿Otra vez esa sensación?, no tardo mucho tiempo para que el dolor desapareciera.

— Creo que debo ir al hospital, ¿no será que tengo alguna enfermedad cardiaca?— me pregunté. Cuando di mi primer paso para proseguir oí la voz de alguien que me pedía ayuda, pero no había nadie por allí, tal vez solo era mi imaginación,

Estaba a punto de caminar, pero vi un callejón oscuro y observé cuatro sombras dentro de esta calle. Me adentré un poco sigilosamente y cuando mi figura se mimetizó con las sombras del lugar, vi como dos hombres sujetaban a alguien, no pude ver bien el rostro de la victima, pero si noté el brillo de el acero que se posaba en el cuello del rehén. Rápidamente tomé mi kunai y lo arrojé en su hacia la mano que sujetaba aquella arma. En ese instante el dejó caer su cuchillo y los otros tres se quedaron mirándome con rabia.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?, ¡te has metido en graves problemas amigo!— luego de decir eso, todos sus demás compañeros sacaron sus respectivas armas. No les temía, no eran más que unos delincuentes turistas como muchos otros que había logrado derrotar.

* * *

— ¿Quién demonios eres?, ¡te has metido en graves problemas amigo!— gritó el hombre que me había acorralado con su cuchillo, vi como su mano estaba sangrando, con una especie de navaja en forma triangular con una asta redonda.

Yo me quedé estática observando como los compañeros del herido sacaban de sus espaldas diversas armas para contra atacar. Pero yo no lo permitiría, ahora estaba libre como para poder defenderme y defenderlo.

— "no debo parecer ser una mujer débil, no debo…Por que… ¡porque yo soy la esposa del hombre mas fuerte del mundo!"— Con esas palabras me di el coraje suficiente para poder vengarme de esas canallas.

Los tres delincuentes estaban distraídos así que me puse en posición de combate, y antes de mis agresores se movieran para atacar en frente, yo ataque por la retaguardia. Golpee al de mi costado derecho con una patada en la cara. El de mi izquierda al ver mi reacción quiso golpearme en el rostro, yo esquivé rápidamente el puño que estaba envuelto en una cadena y le di un puñetazo en el abdomen, el de enfrente mió también se movió tratando de acuchillarme por el frente, me agache y me impuse con las manos en el suelo para darle una patada en el mentón, acción que lo elevo en el aire y lo dejo tirado en el piso. Respiraba agitadamente, trate de recuperar el aire y me tranquilice un poco. Cuando por fin pude dejarlos a todos en el suelo, les dirigí la mirada con todo mi odio.

— ¡mal...maldita... ya... ya veras, me las pagaras!— me gritó al que golpee en el abdomen, levantándose rápidamente para contraatacar.

— ¡Eso quiero verlo!— grité enfurecida y le di una patada en la mejilla, expulsándolo contra la pared y dejándole inconciente— malditos idiotas, ahora aprenderán a saber con quien meterse y con quien no...— con mi seño fruncido tomé mis bolsas, voltee mi cuerpo para dirigirme a la salida de aquel infernal callejón.

De pronto vi como otra cuchilla de la entrada, pasó casi raspando mi mejilla. Voltee mi cuerpo para ver atrás de mi y resulta que uno de esos desgraciados se había levantado y esperaba atacarme por la espalda, pero como mi salvador lo vio , atacó con esa cuchilla que llegó a su hombro y lo hirió, dejándolo chillando de dolor en el suelo.

En plena oscuridad, llegué hacia el sujeto que me había ayudado y como no pude verle bien la cara, solo me limité a agradecerle inclinándome hacia delante.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no habría podido defenderme con el hombre que estaba detrás mió— sonreí en señal de agradecimiento.

— debes tener mas cuidado al andar dentro de callejones que a simple vista te muestran que pueden ser peligrosos.— esa voz era tan dulce que me hacia sentir confortada.

— lo tomaré en cuenta, muchas gracias nuevamente— caminé junto a mi salvador hacia la salida, cuando llegase allí, le agradecería mirándolo a los ojos, como debería ser una buena gratificación.

* * *

Salimos de aquel callejón y cuando la luz de los rayos ultravioleta nos iluminaros, ambos nos quedado mirándonos fijamente. Yo me había sorprendido, porque, era un bandido el que me había rescatado, lo podía afirmar por la mascara que traía, yo que sepa, solo un rebelde ocultaba su rostro.

Estaba pasmado, sentí como si mi interior fuese congelado al instante en que la vi, no entendía por que pero otra vez latido intenso me había perturbado, sentí como si mi corazón fuese arrancado de mi cuerpo, ante esa sensación, me incliné un poco. No me encontraba bien, era como si aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos estuvieran saliendo a la luz. Por mi vista solo podía ver aquellas imágenes de cuando era niño, imágenes que me demostraban todo lo que había sufrido y llorado en mi infancia. Mi interior se llenó de una cólera destructible, comencé a respirar agitado, no quería estar allí por más tiempo.

— ¿Estas bien?— me preguntó angustiada aquella mujer.

No respondí a su pregunta, incluso esa voz me hacia recordar, aquello… aquello que había enterrado en mi interior desde hace años, "_la respuesta la encontraras en ella, tu la odias por lo que te hizo_" recodé aquellas palabras de la anciana. ¿Seria posible que esa anciana supiera que reaccionaria así al ve a esta mujer? Me preguntaba respirando agitadamente y estremecido hasta que comencé a temblar.

— ¡No te sientes bien!, ¡ire a pedir ayuda!— habló tan fuerte que mis oíos se irritaron al oírla.

—Cállate…— susurré y ella no me hizo caso, continuando exigiendo ayuda— ¡silencio!— me puse de pie, sintiendo como mi interior tenia una sed de ira contra esa mujer. Ella me miró confundida.

Debía alejarme, debía alejarme de ella, porque si me quedo un momento más, estoy seguro que la voy a lastimar, y no moralmente, si no físicamente. Tenía ansias de estrangularla. Apretando mi pecho me fui alejando de ella lentamente, pero ella me seguía preocupada preguntándome que es lo que me sucedía.

Continuamos así durante unos cuantos minutos, ¡porque no entendía que no quería estar a su lado! Y para lo pero era que me seguía con su estúpìdo rostro. Ya estaba a punto de que mi ira se exteriorizara, antes de que ella me tocará por lo cerca que estaba, me alejé saltando por los tejados de las casas vecinas.

— ¡e...espera! — oí que gritó extendiendo sus manos hacia el lugar donde me marché. Si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, era que no quería volver a ver a esa mujer nunca más, y si la viera, creo que no seré capaz de controlarme, voy a querer liquidarla.

* * *

— Pero que hombre mas extraño, primero se sintió mal y luego se marchó sin decir nada mas— me puse a pensar— con que así son los rebeldes de esta aldea, llevan el cabello pintado de plateado, llevan mascaras y ademas de que son unos maleducados — fue la única conclusión que saqué de aquel hombre — es un rebelde sin causa, si, de seguro que es eso.

No iba a perder mas tiempo poniéndome a pensar en el, pero aun así aquella mirada que me dirigió, era la de un hombre siniestro y lleno de odio que era capaz de matarme si así lo quería. Un escalofríos recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar aquel único ojo visible, pero que demostraba un profundo odio, ¿habré hecho mal en agradecerle?, si lo único que hice fue eso... suspiré apesadumbrada, ahora solo quería regresar a casa y preparar la el almuerzo y esperar a mi esposo con la cena lista. Me marché con todo mi equipaje hacia la casa, pero con una gran preocupación ¿Por qué me vio con tanto odio?

Toda la tarde estuve ocupada en arreglar la casa y algunos detalles que no me agradaban, pero cuando finalicé me puse a cocinar que a penas me di cuenta que era de noche. Y vi a través de mi ventana aquella hermosa gala de estrellas resplandecientes y una luna menguante que se veía tan blanca como la nieve. Estaba en la cocina observando el cielo mientras picaba las verduras.

— ¡ashu! Hay no, espero que no me resfrié— me dije preocupada — Seguro que Goku vendrá con un gran apetito, así que le recibiré con un gran festín— me dije orgullosa, yo era la única mujer que le brindaría mis dones de cocinera— además…. hoy después de tantos años, puedo ver que Goku esta trabajando de verdad, ajejej "trabajando"— sonreí sonrojada al recordar la forma en que yo le hacia trabajar en la otra dimensión.

Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo... (Trabajar= hacer el amor). De pronto un olor a quemado ingresó por mis fosas nasales, haciéndome recordar que estaba cocinando y que la carne asada estaba a punto de incendiarse. Rápidamente me alarmé y fui a apagar la hornilla donde cocía aquel trozo de bife.

— ¡Que bueno que no se carbonizo!— Sonreí muy aliviada. De pronto me quede pensativa, estaba mirando perdidamente la tablilla donde picaba las verduras— "me pregunto ¿porque me miraba con tanto odio y sorpresa?— al verme tan pensativa al recordar a aquel hombre, me alteré— ¡Ehh! ¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando, ese tipo no debería perturbarme!— Estaba tan furiosa que comencé a picar el resto de verduras que me quedaba hasta hacerlo polvo.

— ¡Milk ya llegue!— oí que alguien gritaba desde la puerta. ¡Era Goku! deje todo en su lugar y fui corriendo a recibirlo.

— Goku… que bueno que regresaste… tengo algo que contarte, vieras que esta mañana unos sujetos me acorralaron y me quisieron lastimar y ¡yo les di su merecido!— estaba entusiasmada de poder contarle mis problemas, creer que el se interesaría en mi...

— OH, que bueno... dime Milk, ¿ese olor es comida?— se vio tan desinteresado que me dejo en la entrada y el se fue a la cocina. Estaba desilusionada, no se por que me sorprendo si el siempre fue así... suspiré pesadamente para volver a sonreír y terminar de cocinar.

No dije nada más, durante toda la noche. Serví el alimento sobre la mesilla de la sala y Goku no tardó en comer, no pude evitar sentirme afligida al pensar de que mi historia de sufrimiento se volvería a repetir ahora y en esta misma dimensión, eso era algo que no quería, pero.. Lo amo tanto que no puedo alejarme de el, aunque me hiera, solo quiero estar con el, debo ser demasiado estúpida para sentir todo esto, desde hace tanto tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos Goku había acabado de comerse todos los platillos, solo quedaba el mió. Donde no le di ni un solo bocado por lo deprimida y pensativa que estaba. ¿Será que Goku solo quería utilizarme como ama de casa? ¿La misma historia se repetiría?

— ¡¿Milk que te pregunté si estabas bien? — preguntó en voz alta pero de forma infantil. Al parecer el había estado insistiéndome anteriormente, pero yo no le hice caso.

— eh, que ¿Qué si estoy bien?— repetí la pregunta y volví a deprimirme.

— te estas comportando muy extraño...

— ¿Goku… tu… tu aun me quieres?— lo miré fijamente, el parecía sorprendido por la pregunta. Agacho la mirada y se tardo unos segundos en responder. Era evidente que el ya no sentía lo mismo por mi, o que quizás nunca sintió algo tan puro y fuerte como mis sentimientos hacia el.

— Claro que si, Milk... — me tomó de las manos con tanta dulzura y me sonrió gentilmente— ¿o es que acaso lo dudas?— me miró con sus labios inclinados hacia abajo, como de un niño triste se tratase.

— no es eso Goku, es que— desvié mi cabeza a un costado y perdiendo mi vista a un punto perdido— es que desde que llegamos te has comportado muy distante conmigo, no quieres que durmamos juntos, ya no me siento amada, comprendes— le explique la situación de forma calmada y el me soltó la mano.

— Milk… sabes bien que debemos fingir ser solo hermanos por ahora, una vez que tu seas curada de tu enfermedad, podremos ser nosotros mismos, allí no habrá necesidad de mentirle a nadie, solo te pido que soportes un poco mas… tenemos quince años para estar juntos.

— ¿lo dices enserio?— estaba ilusionada, me estaba prometiendo amarme después de mi recuperación — si, esta bien…_ acepté su propuesta_ me hace muy feliz saber todo esto — salte de felicidad sobre su cuello — te prometo que no te insistiré mas en esto, fingiré ser tu hermana hasta que me curen mi enfermedad — estaba muy pero muy contenta, como deseaba que ese momento jamás acabara, donde yo este abrazada a el para toda la vida.

* * *

**Pdta: no se preocupen, todas sus preguntas tienen sus respectivas respuestas, pero tambien quisiera pedirles que me expresen sus dudas para que asi pueda tomarlas en cuenta, uds saben que a veces uno anda con la cabeza en otro lado y se pierde con los detalles que casi siempre son muy importantes. Asi que espero sus poder aclarar sus dudas pronto y si no hubiera una respuesta, les haré saber en el siguiente capitlo ok:D:D:D:D gracias por su atención, nos leemos próximamente, cuando uds cumplan con parte del trato :3**

**ah, por ultimo declarar que este capitulo n.n va dedicado a mi, por ser mi happy y el de mi primer fic, n.n asi que pronto les traeré su oro. Ah y si quieren se dan una pasada por mi primer fic. Jajaja bueno, no es una obligación, mientras me dejen review en este fic, estare muy contenta :D nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8: Corazon Frio

**Jujuju ( rie con desgano y pena) este es el capitulo que me comi y me salté. Ahora comprendo porque hubo tal error. En mi borrador estaba este, como capitulo 7 y no 8, ahora espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, ( depresion y cabeza con brazos caidos y mirada de cachorro arrepentido) ****L**** jajajaja VAMOS ABAJO LA CARA LARGA n.n lo tomare como un presente para uds de mi parte. SaYuNaRa, nos leemos en el cap 11 bye bye….**

**JESSIEDIE: de seguro te gustara… mas que a todos jojojojojo… ahora de verdad diras lo que te parece goku ajajaja.**

* * *

— Goku…— lo moví agitadamente— Goku, despierta..— pero el no despertaba estaba dormido peor que un bebé agotado sobre su cama.

Hush pero que hombre mas despreocupado, se supone que hoy también tiene una misión. ¿Que haré? ¡Ah! Sonreí, al saber cual seria la mejor manera de despertarlo... me acerque a su lóbulo derecho y comence a morderle poco a poco, si algo estaba segura es que esa era mi tecnica secreta para despertarlo al instante.

El se movió de un costado a otro expandiendo sus brazos y dando un gran bostezo. Yo me arrodille a su lado y le sonreí con todas mis emociones puestas en mi sonrisa. El abrió muy grande sus ojos y cuando me vio, su rostro angelical cambio a uno lleno de seriedad, esa mirada era tan fría, parecido a un témpano de hielo. No sabía que había hecho mal, como para poner a Goku en esa situación tan molesta.

— Buenos días Goku— trate de fingir una sonrisa, pero el se sentó sobre el futon y se estiro un poco mas. Yo no pude evitar ver el pecho tan bien formado que sobresaltaba por esa yukata abierta. Me ruborice— eh... Goku, me dijiste que el día de hoy es tu misión, ¿verdad?, vamos a desayunar, quieres— lo sujete de la muñeca con ambas manos tratando de jalarle. Pero el alejó mis manos con una palmada, sin quitar esa mirada tan fija.

— no necesitaba que me levantaras tan pronto Milk… la misión es para la noche... porque no desayunas… estoy muy cansado asi que dormire un poco mas— terminando de decir eso, me dejó atónita, el se recostó como si nada hubiese pasado, y yo sentia las ganas de desmoronarme en ese momento. Pero eleve la cabeza y acepte la probabilidad de que Goku tuvo un mal día ayer, por eso es que no quiere que nadie lo moleste, aunque… esta es la primera vez que lo veo con tan mal genio.

— esta bien Goku… descansa por favor— me arrodille y me incline para darle un beso en la cabeza. Gracias a dios no me rechazo, si lo hubiese hecho me hubiera muerto de la pena.

Salí de la habitación y me fui a la cocina, pero aun allí estaba tan triste, me acerqué a la ventana de mi habitación y me quede sentada sobre la cama observando a través de mi ventanal, lo hermoso que estaba ese clima de mañana. Pero a pesar de tan buen clima, sentía las tormentas dentro de mi corazón. Lo mejor seria ir a pasear para despejar un poco mi mente. Así que tomé mi suéter y Salí de casa muy deprimida.

FLASH BACK

— padre…— mantuve mi vista fija al epitafio de mi procreador. Estaba llorando, me había quedado solo. — ¿Por qué! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¡no logro comprender! ¡Porque te suicidaste!, ¿porque me dejaste solo?…— me arrodille llorando ante la tumba.

Sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, un nudo se me formaba en la garganta, tenia ganas de expulsar aquel dolor que me estaba torturando, pero no sabia como, yo no sabia casi nada de la vida, apenas tenia ocho años, ¿Quién me protegería? ¿Quién me cuidaría desde ese entonces? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Entre lágrimas oí como una voz áspera provenía de mi espalda.

—Kakashi...tranquilo…— yo voltee la mirada y vi que era el tercer Hokage que estaba detrás mio. Me limpie las lagrimas y me levante para observarlo— no estas solo, Kakashi... todos somos como una familia... la aldea es tu familia ahora... no te sientas solo, tienes que comprender que tu padre quizo limpiar su honor con su muerte, asi lo interpretan todos y por eso lo respetan.

— no se que clase de familia es la que da la espalda a su integrante... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?— le cuestioné.

— solo voy a decirte que lo que tu padre hizo fue por amor…

— "amor, amor, amor….."— abrí mis ojos, el significado de esa palabra era in incomprensible para mi.

FINAL FLASH BACK

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, ese recuerdo me atormentaba toda mi vida, pero ahora mas que nunca. Me senté sobre mi cama y observé con mi único ojo aquella fotografía que tenia en mi cómoda. La tomé en mis manos y la detallé. Allí estábamos mi sensei y mis dos compañeros de equipo; Minato sensei, Rin y Obito... cerré mis ojos por la tristeza que enbargaba mi pecho. No pude protegerlos, no pude ayudarlos cuando mas me necesitaron. Ni si quiera pude cumplirle la promesa a mi amigo...no pude proteger a Rin...

A pesar que ellos me ayudaron cuando me quede solo, aquellos momentos donde estaba desilusionado de la vida. La sonrisa que ellos me brindaron fue llena de confianza y de afecto. Algo que no había visto desde que mi padre murió cuando yo cumplí los ocho años... quiza gracias a ellos, pude comprender un poco lo que significaba el amor... Pero esa palabra fue la causante de mi sufrimiento, esa simple palabra me había arrebatado a mi padre y junto a el, mi felicidad y mi niñez…

Ya era algo tarde, me había quedado meditando durante horas, no tenía hambre. Recordar aquella infancia poco envidiable me habían absorbido toda la mañana. Lo bueno era que el día de hoy no tenía ni una misión, puedo tomarme el día libre. ¿Qué haré entonces? Debía planear mi itinerario.

— entonces, seria estupendo ir primero a comprar la nueva saga de tácticas icha icha— estaba emocionado— Luego de ello me iría a sentar a mi árbol preferido y me tomare toda la tarde en leer una y otra vez mi libro nuevo — arqueé mis ojos satisfecho de la vida— con la intriga que me dejó el anterior libro, de seguro no querré perder el tiempo. ¡Muy bien! Entonces vamos a comprar el libro— me anime mucho mas, tome mi chaleco verde y me puse las sandalias, luego de eso camine hasta la puerta de mi departamento y Salí de casa.

* * *

Las cosas que me habían ocurrido desde aquel día. Habían afectado demasiado mi vida, es mas, no quería ya que nadie se entrometiera en ella. Me acostumbre demasiado a vivir solo. Pero no pude evitar sentir simpatía por mis alumnos; Naruto, Sakura y sobretodo Sasuke, ya que el se parece bastante a mi cuando era niño, el y yo sentimos la misma soledad.

Dejando mis recuerdos a un lado, llegue a la tienda donde vendían la siguiente novela de jiraiya-sama, pero para mi mala suerte había una enorme fila, si no me equivoco a mi me tocaba ser el numero de cliente 131. ¡Eso era mala suerte!

Varias horas después…

La fila estaba mas corta, ya solo faltaban dos personas para que llegue mi turno, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi desesperación e impaciencia se incrementaban fugazmente. Ahora ya solo falta un solo cliente... cuando avanzamos unos cuantos pasos para ingresar a la tienda. Un señor anciano salio afuera y nos dio un comunicado que me deprimió mucho más.

— ¡lo siento! ¡Pero se nos agotaron las copias!, ¡les ruego que regresen dentro de dos semanas, lamento mucho el inconveniente!— no se tardo ni un segundo mas hasta escuchar las quejas de todos lo hombres que se marchaban muy molestos y quejándose. Me acerque al vendedor apresuradamente.

— oiga señor, no le queda alguna copia extra que me pueda vender, se lo suplico— le comencé a rogar a aquel hombre que si me daba una negativa, arruinaría mi ilusión y mis planes del día de hoy— por favor, no podré soportar esperar dos semanas, ¿enserio no tiene una copia?

— Por supuesto que si, aquí tengo una copia— sacó de su espalda un libro con la portada color verde. Mis ojos no tardaron en brillar de la emoción y la ansiedad que tenia de tenerlo en mis manos. Paulatinamente fui acercando mis dedos hacia aquel libro que me tenía intrigado. Pero mi sorpresa y desilusión fue cuando el anciano aparto el libro de mi alcance y volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo.

— ¿Eh?— lo miré confuso.

— lo siento, pero este libro es mió, yo también soy un amante de la saga icha icha tácticas. Este es mi compensación de todo el trabajo que me llevo el día de hoy— ¡ese viejo se había burlado de mí!

— ¡no!— grite al ver que me arrebataban la alegría de mi existencia.

Luego de media hora suplicándole al sujeto de que me vendiera el libro, a lo cual se negó. Termine rindiéndome y quedarme deprimido. Como no quería sucumbir ante la ansiedad y desesperación, comencé a leer mis ediciones pasadas y trate de concentrarme lo suficiente como para que no se metiera a mi mente la intriga de la nueva novela.

En un momento así, lo mejor era ir mi lugar favorito. Aquel, donde la brisa es calida y mi árbol es refrescante, donde no existe el ruido de nadie más que de los pájaros y las hojas que se mueven con el viento. Ese era mi lugar favorito a donde me dirigía leyendo mi libro.

Ya faltaba unos cuantos metros, estaba seguro por donde iba, a pesar que no miraba el camino. Desde que era un niño llegaba a ese lugar, en cierta forma me sentía en paz cuando estaba en lo mas alto de sus ramas.

Proseguí unos cuantos pasos mas de pronto sentí como una piedra incrustada en el suelo fue el causante de mi desequilibrio. Caí bruscamente al suelo con la cabeza y la cara embarrada en la tierra. Con un dolor profundo, me levante soportando el dolor pero con un rostro muy peculiar.

De la nada oí como una escandalosa risa llegaba a mis oídos, eleve la mirada para ver quien demonios era el propietario de esa infernal risa. Y vi que era esa mujer... no pude evitar quedarme sorprendido, ella estaba sentada precisamente debajo de mi arbol preferido y lo peor es que se burlaba de mi sin ninguna vergüenza ni comisura. Me levante irritado y la miré fijamente.

— ¿se puede saber de que te ríes?— añadí con mi voz seria.

— lo... lamento, es que me parecio muy gracioso la forma tan despistada que caiste

—veo que te encanta este tipo de situaciones. Me pregunto, cuanto podría reírme de ti... si tú estuvieras en la misma situación— me levante fastidiado y limpiandome mi uniforme.

— vamos, tranquilo, ya me disculpe… solo fue cosa pasajera— vi como ella se acercó hacia mi y me sonrió arqueando sus ojos. No pude evitar sentir repulsión hacia ella.

— quédate allí, no des ni un paso mas…— ella se detuvo bruscamente y me observó— ¿no tienes nada útil que hacer? ¿Eres una mantenida o algo así?

— ¡que demonios te interesa! Eso no tiene por que importarte— sus dientes se mostraban hacia fuera como una felina enfurecida.

— es cierto... no me importa para nada, ademas necesito que te marches de aquí, este es mi lugar preferido y no me gusta que me estorben durante mis lecturas matutinas— ser grosero era el unico escape que tenia para alejarla.

— ¿que demonios dijiste? ¡ Yo no soy un estorbo! Y para que veas que me importa un bledo tus lecturas diarias, con mas razón me sentaré allí— señaló el asiento donde se encontraba mi árbol y se encaminó hacia el.

Esa mujer me había irritado con su forma de hablar, me estaba retando. Caminé mucho más rápido que ella y me recosté sobre el asiento, sacando mi libro y poniéndome a leer con mi otra mano usada como cabecera. Ella se detuvo al verme cubriendo todo el campo de la banca y me miró con indiferencia.

— jaj! Que patetico eres, ¿y crees que eso impedira que me quede?— ella parecia muy confiada ¿que planeaba hacer?— estas demente si crees que dejare que alguien como tu me venza— de pronto se sentó sobre mi abdomen de forma tan brusca y pesada que me dejo sin aire.

— ¡¿que..que es lo que haces? — le reproché tratando de recobrar la respiración.

— pues que crees que estoy haciendo, yo llegué antes asi que puedo volver a sentarme en el lugar que me encontraba anteriormente.

— ¿que es lo que eres? una dama nunca se comportaria de esta manera, las mujeres descentes no se sientan sobre el estomago de desconocidos.

— eso a mi no me perturba, si no quieres que este así, entonces levantate y marchate a otro lugar— esa mujer no se iba a dar por vencida.

— aunque lo pongas asi, no voy a moverme de este lugar — apoyé mis brazos sobre el espaldar para afrontarle al rostro.

— Hum, pues no me ire, definitivamente seras tu quien se marche, yo me quedare sentada en este lugar hasta que tu te vayas..— declaró con la mirada de superioridad.

— haz lo que quieras, yo no me moveré, de todas formas, las personas que te vean en esta posición, creeran que no eras mas que una indecente.

— jaj! Eso quiero verlo… — me retó descaradamente, no podia creer que a ella no le importara que la vieran como una cualquiera, al estar sentada sobre un hombre desconocido. Pero no iba a perder contra ella, me quedaria asi hasta que ella se marchara y no volviera nunca mas.

* * *

(Cuatro horas mas tarde)

No comprendo como llegamos a esto, yo habia prometido que cuando lo volviese a ver le agradeceria por haberme ayudado el dia de ayer, pero con el carácter que tiene, no creo que tenga la oportunidad…

Luego de todo ese tiempo aun seguiamos en las mismas posiciones, el recostado en todo el asiento y yo sentada sobre su abdomen. No me importaba si la gente comentaba cosas malas de mi, no me importaba. Sinceramente tenia las esperanzas de que la gente comente sobre mi y un hombre. Que digan, esa mujer es una cualquiera, o , que vergüenza para su hermano, y si.. yo quiero que la gente hable mal de mi.. de todas formas no me importaba lo que dijeran, solo queria que… que Goku se pusiera celoso, o quiza que me defienda de los mal hablados.. eso es lo que quiero conseguir de esta situación. Pero lastimosamente no hay ni un alma que transite por este sector, me pregunto si … habra gente que nos vea..

Pero… ahora que lo pienso, Goku esta muy empeñado a que esta mentira de que somos hermanos, sea creible para los demas, por lo que no se pondra seloso como hombre, solo demostraria un pequeño interes como hermano que finje ser, pero lo que realmente me tiene angustiada, es ¿Por qué rayos Goku no quiere decirle a esa mujer que soy su esposa?. Ademas, creo que esa mujer pudo haberlo acosado cuando estuvo aquí ¿y si el se enamora de aquella mujer?¿ o si, tuvieron algo? ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?. Aprete mi puño cerrado y mis dientes, me sentia tan impotente al no saber que es lo que sucedia. Suspiré pesadamente aun sentada encima de ese hombre que me habia ofendido.

* * *

Esta mujer si es una terca, ya son cuatro horas que me tiene en esta posición tan incomoda, solo estaba conciente de que por pelear con esta mujer, eh perdido mi valioso tiempo..

ya atardecia, pero ella parecia concentrada y perdida en sus pensamientos.. ¿ me pregunto que le pasara por esa mente?, ¡ehgg! No deberia pensar en eso, esa infeliz me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, es cierto que no tengo nada mas que hacer pero, aun asi.. ¡¿ es que acaso no se iba a rendir?

Mientras meditaba con la cabeza mirando las nubes, senti como la opresión en mi abdomen habia desaparecido, yo eleve el menton para percatarme que esa mujer de cabello negro se habia levantado y se marchaba dandome la espalda.

—Asi que te rendiste… que bueno estas muy pesada, ya me estabas quitando la respiracion…— a pesar de mis palabras groseras ella no volteo a verme, ni siquiera un pequeño eco salio de su boca, solo pense lo extraña que era.. no la detuve, por lo que desaparecio por el camino de vuelta al centro de la aldea

Debo agradecer que no hubo gente que transitara por este lugar, estaba realmente preocupado de que se llevaran una mala impresión mia, aun asi, me siento confundido. Siempre crei que a las mujeres les importaba mucho la impresión que la gente tiene de ellas, pero ella no…ella era diferente

Luego de alejarme de aquel hombre de apariencia rebelde, llegue a casa algo deprimida por todas las cosas que estaba meditando acerca de Goku. dejé mis zapatillas en la puerta y giré la perilla de la puerta principal del departamento.

— ¡ya estoy en casa!— Con mis medias blancas puestas, entré por el corredor pequeño que conectaba con el comedor que a la vez funcionaba como sala. ¡que vergüenza sentia! " mientras razonaba, me di cuenta que nadie me conocia y casi nadie sabe que Goku es mi supuesto hermano, por lo que mi estancia en ese lugar y sobre aquel delincuente me habia dejado como una mujer estupida e infantil" me desanime y me marche de ese lugar al saber que ya no era necesario permanecer alli.

De pronto Goku aparecio delante mio, con una mirada siniestra y llena de enojo.

— Milk, ¿ donde estuviste toda la tarde?, te eh estado esperando desde hace dos horas, ¿dime.. donde estabas?— me cuestionó precipitadamente.

Una alegria embargó mi ser, Goku se habia preocupado por mi, por eso es que me hacia tantas interrogantes, entonces eso quiere decir que se interesa por mi y ya se le pasó la rabieta de esta mañana, estoy tan contenta, me dan ganas de abrazarlo.

— te pregunte que ¡¿Dónde te has metido?— elevó la voz haciendome asustar.

— Goku… perdona, no quice hacerte preocupar de esta manera— agache mi cabeza.

— Milk , te dije que iria a una mision en la noche y ¿sabes que hora ya son?— señaló el reloj de pared— son las 6 y media, y debo estar alli en 10 minutos, no sabes como me muero de hambre y tu tranquila te sales a pasear..

— Go..Goku— susurré sorprendida y dolida, sus palabras me herian, el no estaba preocupado por mi, si no que estaba hambriento y molesto por no venir a prepararle su cena " ¿acaso Goku no me ve como su esposa, si no como una sirvienta?¿ por que esta tan cambiado?"

— eres una irresponsable, como puedes hacer eso… por tu culpa me comí todas las naranjas que habia en el refrigerador.. Milk sabes que yo no puedo sostenerme solo, ¡por eso tambien te necesito!.

Sus palabras eran como navajas que me herian la piel. " solo por eso es que me necesita, solo soy una empleada, no me tiene respeto ni mucho menos amor", a pesar de que me dolia todas esas palabras, estaba comenzando a impacentarme, ya no queria oirlo diciendo que solo soy un estorbo en su vida y que para lo unico que me necesita es para ser su esclava, Siempre hice todo para hacerlo feliz, para que considere que soy una mujer dedicada a su familia, pero el… el no valora nada, lo amo, pero no puedo soportar que me maltrate de esta manera.

— si hubieses llegado temprano no estaria muerto de hambre, es mas ni si quiera me dejaste el almuerzo, estuve muriendome de hambre toda la tarde— ahora explicaba con mas seriedad y ya no con ese tono brusco y torpe. Pero aun asi, mi sangre me hervia.. solo mis pensamientos retumbaban por mi cabeza, recordando todas las palabras seleccionadas que me estaban lastimando .

— ¡ya cállate!— grité con toda mi alma. El se quedó perplejo pero con una mirada molesta. Yo lo otee iracunda y con mis dientes rechinando de no poder contener mi rabia— ¡ya estoy cansada!, ¡callate!, ¡callate!. ¡Callate!— grité reiteradas veces— ¡no puedo soportarte mas!, quiero decirte que yo no soy tu esclava, ¡soy tu esposa! ¡Soy tu esposa maldicion! Por que no lo comprendes, ¡crees que es mi obligación estar atendiendote cuando se te antoje! ¡Nunca mas vuelvas a hacerme sentir inferior!

— no te estoy haciendo sentir inferior, solo te eh pedido que me des algo de comer, ¿eso es malo? . ademas no grites que eres mi esposa, la gente va a oirte— el tambien elevó su voz pero no me grito.

— ¡sabes, marchate, no quiero verte!— señalé la puerta con mi dedo indice y agache la cabeza. el desvio su rostro.

— de todas maneras tengo que irme a esa mision… nos vemos mañana— tomó un morral café donde llevaba algunos implementos que usaria en su mision y pasó por mi lado sin decirme nada.

Cuando salio por la puerta y esta se cerró. Me arrodille rendida en la losa, me quede con una expresión serena, sin embargo en mi interior un dolor enorme crecia y crecia. Mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Me decia a mi misma " no Milk, no llores, no llores", pero mi corazon debia expulsar ese dolor, lo unico que podia hacer era llorar. Me arrodillé y me cubri los ojos y desencadene mi llanto silencioso, no podia soportar, me dolia mucho el corazon.

— ¡soy una estupida!— lloré insultandome por lo tanta que fui al dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos de querer tenerlo junto a mi. Ahora si de algo estaba segura, es que yo estaba sola en un mundo desconocido ¿que haria si pretendo dejar a Goku? ¿ como puedo regresar a casa? ¿tendria que acompañarlo durante esos quince años para poder volver?— creo que lo mejor hubiese sido, quedarme en la anterior dimension ¿Por qué fui tan estupida? …— musité descargando el peso de mi alma sobre el suelo. Mediante lagrimas sinceras que salian del corazon..


	9. Chapter 9: Remordimiento

**CAPITULO 9**

**REMORDIMIENTO.**

**POR FAVOR LEER MIS RESPUESTAS.**

**JESSIEDIE:** jijiji jojojojo! Tu si k me matas de la risa, jajaja. Entonces te vas a morir de alegria mas adelante.

**MAROLIME: **ajaja es cierto, todos tienen paciencia, pero hay un limite para todo. Dentro de cuatro o cinco caps todo comenzara a girar rapidamente, bueno según creo yo.. soy mala para calculos pero próximamente habra mas sabor. Gracias por la felicitación, jaja no te culpo, con horas de anticipación yo también recien me acuerdo de mi cumple, jaja soy muy despistada a veces.

**MSDEBORAH:** jaja, para evitar que te lances desde tu casa, aquí te traigo el capitulo en menos de una semana jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me entretuvo bastante ¿Qué pelea? O.O ( shomi revisará los capitulos como loca) ¡creo que me equivoqué de cap y me adelante! no! ( shomi se lanzara desde el quinto piso de su casa!)

O.O quee.. nani? ( no puede creerselo, se queda estatica y perdida en tiempo y espacio) Shomi se comio un cap! Waa! GOMENE! CHICAS BUAAA…. Encerio lo siento, muchas gracias Msdeborah con tu review me di cuenta de este crazo error! T.T snifff snifff ( me arrodillo llorando y deprimiendose) LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! sniff, bueno, que hacerle.

Creo que a muchas les gustara esta noticia que forzosamente tengo que darselos a conocer ahora mismo, ya que uds no tienen la culpa de mi error. ¡Voy a publicar dos caps el dia de hoy! uno que es el vecap **8 ****rdadero **( donde kakashi y milk tienen una pequeña riña y el porque Goku le pide perdon) , EL NUEVE ES ESTE Y EL DIEZ AHORA MISMO LO SUBO Solo asi espero que puedan perdonar a esta criatura que tiembla por ser tan despistada T.T.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Nuevamente Goku se marcho muy temprano para cumplir las misiones de esa mujer. Como estaba descansando después de aquella noche, donde descargue toda mi amargura, me había quedado completamente dormida y cuando desperté, el ya no estaba. Ahora la duda que tenia era si de verdad el se iba a misiones a pelear contra hombres fuertes ¿o quizás?... Medite momentáneamente, en el instante que me di cuenta de las cosas que comenzaba a cavilar, negué con mi cabeza. ¡Goku seria incapaz de estar con otra mujer! Si de algo estaba segura es que su inocencia no daba para ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, anoche pude descargar mi dolor, pero aun así no podía quitarme de la cabeza la frialdad con la que Goku me trato ¿porque me lastima así? ¿Estará consciente de que las cosas que dice me hieren profundamente? No sabia que pensar, toda esta situación me dejaba confundida.

Suspiré algo cansada, ya estaba caminando por las calles de esa aldea, a pesar de ser nueva parece ser que nadie quiere acercarse a mi, quizás es por la primera impresión que les di el día que llegue, en ese momento cuando golpee a Goku por haberme negado. Recordé ese momento. Bueno eso no importa, creo que mientras este sola, será mejor, no quisiera entablar amistad con la gente de aquí, ya que seria muy duro para mi despedirme cuando llegue el día de nuestra partida.

Con mi cabello trenzado en una sola cola, los Pantalones Jean de celeste y una blusa azul pastel. Llegue al mercado. No podía negarme presumir de mi cuerpo joven, además la ropa que llevaba me favorecía mucho, hace tanto tiempo que no me bestia así. Siempre había querido que los amigos de Goku, tengan una buena impresión de mí. "Ser la esposa típica japonesa" ese era mi lema, pero ahora ya no estaban para criticar, por lo que podía ponerme ropa normal.

Sonreí al recordar aquellas épocas cuando fui joven en la otra dimensión. En verdad que me hacia reír, pero ahora otra incógnita me estaba perturbando ¿Por qué volví a ser joven?, no es que estaba descontenta de esto pero me parecía muy confuso que no hubiera condiciones para llegar aquí.

Retome mi camino y pasé por las tiendas de verduras y frutas, allí saque mi dinero y compre muchos víveres, era de suponer que si llevaba poco, Goku quedaría descontento. Como el día de ayer me retrase, Goku se comió todas las frutas y si no ve que las repuse, posiblemente se molestara.

Por fin cuando termine las compras, tomé todo en mis manos y comencé a llevarlos con dirección a casa, pero para mi mala suerte todo estaba muy pesado. Al paso que iba, lo mas seguro es que llegaría tarde para hacer el almuerzo. Pero debía seguir, como me había alejado del mercado no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda.

Así que seguí mi camino y llegue a unos callejones con cercas de madera. Uff necesitaba a Goku para que me ayude a llevar las cosas, pero que le haría, debía seguir yo sola, no podía depender siempre de el. Seguí unos cuantos pasos mas, hasta que sentí como las naranjas que había comprado impactaban contra el suelo, baje mi cabeza y todos ellos estaban desparramados, la bolsa se había roto. Deje todo en el piso y comencé a alzarlos uno por uno. Estaba muy concentrada.

— "si no hubiese sido la culpa de ese sujeto, no estaría en esta situación"— pensé molesta— "si el no hubiese aparecido y me hubiese desafiado de esa manera, yo iba a estar puntual en casa para prepararle la cena a Goku" "ahora que lo pienso, creo que Goku tiene toda la razón para molestarse, puesto que le deje sin almorzar también"— suspiré apesadumbrada mientras aun recogía las naranjas. Pero de pronto vi como una sombra había pasado velozmente por encima de la cerca de madera. Yo me levanté rápidamente y asustada, comencé a buscar algo sospechoso, pero no había nada.

Muy extrañada volvi a mi labor, fui levantando las naranjas pero eran muchas. De pronto vi los pies de alguien pasar por mi vista y pisar las frutas que me estaba costando mucho levantar. Me irrité demasiado, este sujeto acaso era un ciego como para no ver que había aplastado mis productos.

— ¡OYE! ¡ ¿ERES CIEGO O QUE?— me puse de pie y con mi rostro fruncido de rabia, miré al muy idiota. Pero me quedé callada cuando vi que era ese hombre. El llevaba un libro puesto en su rostro y al oírme volteo a verme de reojo.

Vio que sus pies estaban con rastros de naranja y raspo la planta de sus sandalias contra el suelo y continúo con su camino.

— "¡pero que descortés! " ¡Que rayos te sucede, eres un maleducado! En estas circunstancias una disculpa no vendría mal— pero el prosiguió con su camino ignorándome por completo. ¡Pero que maldito! Caminé rápidamente y me puse en frente suyo. El se detuvo y cerró sus ojos. Bajó su libro y lo puso dentro su bolsillo.

— no es mi culpa que tiraras todas tus cosas en el suelo, la calle es para transitar y no para dejar tus verduras y frutas desparramados por todo el camino, además lo hecho, hecho esta, ¿no?— abrió los ojos y me miró seriamente, esa mirada me dejo inmóvil, era comos si me dieran una dosis llena de odio — OH, veo que no tienes mas quejas, entonces adiós— pasó por mi lado y yo me quede aturdida...

Ese hombre me odia demasiado, pero ¿Por qué?, yo no hice nada... ahora que lo recuerdo el dia de ayer tambien me miraba de esa misma manera.

No, no puedo dejar que un hombre me humille de esta manera, que me tome como una imbecil, ¡eso si no se lo perdono! Volví a seguirlo hasta quedarme unos dos pasos detrás de el.

— Ya veo, entonces ¿tienes algo mas que decirme?— me cuestionó sin voltear.

— ¡óyeme!, no tienes porque tratarme de esta forma, ¡no te he hecho nada! — el volteo el cuerpo lentamente— ¡si no vas a disculparte por lo que hiciste! ¡Al menos deberías ayudarme a levantarlas!

— ¿ayudarte? ¿Que habría de ayudar a una intrusa de la aldea? — Me dejó muda— no intentes pedirme nada, si yo alguna vez me esfuerzo en hacer algo por ti, solo será por que me lo ordenaron — terminó marchándose, dejándome muy ofendida.

— imbecil…— susurré mordiendo mis dientes.

Llegue a casa con todos mis víveres y los puse en su respectivo lugar. Pero estaba tan irritada y enojada, que al lavar los platos dejaba caer los utensilios de porcelana en el suelo, provocando que se rompan en varios fragmentos. Estaba conciente de que no teníamos mucho dinero y que si seguía así, terminaría por destruir toda la vajilla, trate de calmarme así que me senté en la sala sobre el cojín de la mesa.

Apoyé mis brazos sobre esta para buscar la tranquilidad, inhale y exhale profundamente, al instante aquellas imágenes y palabras de ese hombre me estaban aturdiendo "si alguna vez te ayudo o algo para ti, será solo por que me lo ordenaron" y además su mirada de odio.

— ¡maldito seas! ¡Malditos seas! ¡Bandido! ¡Te detesto!— golpee la mesa con mis fuerzas y mis dientes rechinando de rabia— ¡como si yo quisiera algún favor tuyo!, ¡eres un descortés! ¡No sabes ser caballeroso con una dama!— ha estaba al borde de perder la paciencia, tenia ganas de ir a buscarlo y darle un buen escarmiento— ¡ese condenado! ¡Ya me las pagaras! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Te juro que me las pagaras!

* * *

Anoche me sentí tan miserable al haberla tratado de esa manera y estando lejos de ella, recién pude darme cuenta de que la había lastimado con mis palabras. No comprendo porque es que sentí como mi corazón ardía en fuego cuando la vi llegar al anochecer, quizás era por que realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Durante toda la misión no pude dejar de pensar en ella y en su rostro enojado. Temía que si esta mañana me la encontraba ella terminaría echándome otra vez, por eso es que en cuanto llegue de la misión de anoche, acepte el trabajo de esta madrugada para no encontrármela. Pero no podía estar evadiéndola toda mi vida, lo mas recomendable y mas justo era que ella sepa que no quise lastimarla porque inconcientemente me moleste sin comprender ni escuchar sus razones por las que llego tarde para la cena.

Toda la tarde me llevo realizar esta misión junto a otros compañeros con los que había comenzado a congeniar. Ya para el atardecer regresamos a la aldea y yo estaba ansioso de llegar a la oficina de la Hokage para pedirle que me devuelva el favor que le hice hace tiempo.

— buen trabajo, muchachos, el día de mañana pueden tomarse el tiempo libre…

— muchas gracias lady Tsunade…— nos inclinamos con respeto hacia la Hokage. Mi compañero shinobi entregó los documentos — nos vemos pronto Goku, buen trabajo— salio de la puerta de la oficina, pero yo me quedé frente a la rubia y Shizune no dejaba de mirarme detenidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede Goku?, ¿esta todo bien?— me preguntó la rubia, revisando los documentos que mi equipo le había entregado.

— se que es muy precipitado pero quiero pedirle que me devuelva el favor que le hice el año pasado...— la rubia dejó aun lado sus documentos y me miró seriamente.

— ¿de que se trata? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

— es mi hermana… mi hermana tiene una enfermedad desconocida que pone en riesgo su vida, se que eres la única que puede ayudarla, así que por favor te suplico que la ayudes…— estaba tratando de darle seriedad al asunto, por lo que lo dije sin divagar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu hermana podría morir?— me cuestionó Shizune, muy preocupada... yo acate mi cabeza en señal de respuesta. Y Tsunade se quedo pensativa durante un gran lapso de tiempo.

— Me será imposible atenderla personalmente— me impacte al oír esa negativa, la única esperanza de que Milk se recupere era esa mujer, además que ella me lo debía— sin embargo... podria ser Shizune la que le diagnosique el tipo de enfermedad que padece y tambien la trate. Yo estaré pendiente de sus avances...

— esta bien, te lo agradeceré mucho…— estaba contento y aliviado, Shizune era la mano derecha de Tsunade y como era su aprendiz, no podía esperar menos de ella. Me incliné y volví a mirarla a los ojos y noté que había cierta extrañeza en su mirar.

— Goku… le prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a tu hermana— dijo la pelinegra de cabello corto que se encontraba a mi costado.

— muchas gracias Shizune, Tsunade…

— mañana que asista a las 3:30 al hospital, allí estará Shizune esperándola...

— Esta bien… entonces me retiro— me di media vuelta y salí de la oficina.

Caminé con la cabeza agachada por las calles de aquella aldea, jamás creí que mi conducta me haría sentir tan mal, no entiendo porque es que la trate de una manera tan agresiva y cruel, no quise lastimarla, aunque a veces siento que ya estoy cansado de sus reclamos, mi pobre Milk estaba siendo victima de mi incontrolable personalidad agresiva.

Si no me equivoco, el año pasado yo no sufría de mi cambio de personalidad, era tan normal, pero ¿Por qué mi conducta esta cada vez deteriorándose? Hay días en las que quiero abrazarla y expresarle todo lo que siento, pero días como ayer, solo me dejan ganas de lastimarla y de alejarla de mí.

Llegué a la casa, abrí la puerta y deje mis calzados. Ingresé por el pasadizo pequeño y vi como en la sala estaba Milk, sentada sobre el cojín de la mesa, traía la cara muy deprimida y su vista estaba fija fuera de la ventana apoyada entre sus brazos. Me dolía verla así... me acerque y no se movio, me sente y no hubo reaccion. Agache la cabeza, sabia que tenia la culpa por el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

— Milk— la llame por su nombre y recién pude ver sus ojos frente a los míos.

— Goku…— susurró sin entusiasmo.

— yo… — articulé apenado desviando la mirada— perdóname… no quise lastimarte… — volví a verla y ella estaba agachando la cabeza— Milk, yo no se que me pasó, no se lo que me pasa, te juro que no fue mi intención lastimarte de esa manera— la sujete de la mano, como si temiese que ella se alejara de mi— perdóname, lo siento…— apoye su palma a mi mejilla y la miré tiernamente, pero ella no decía nada— Milk…. Porf…— su dedo se poso sobre mis labios y comenzó a llorar en silencio, preocupándome mucho mas.

— esta bien Goku… pero... porfavor que no se repita, no quiero sentirme asi, ¡no quiero!— su voz se oia quebrada y temblorosa. Me acerque a ella y la abracé con fuerza, solo oía su sollozo pasivo en mi oreja izquierda.

— Te quiero Milk, por favor… no llores— me alejé un poco para verla y Milk se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, ¿había hecho algo malo? De pronto vi como comenzó a desbordarse una gran cascada de sus dulces orbes negros— ¿que... que sucede?, ¡si hice algo malo, porfavor perdoname!— ella elevo los ojos y me sonrio de lado.

— Por favor, repite lo que dijiste…— yo estaba impactado, la palabra te quiero había provocado que mi Milk se pusiera tan delicada. Acate con la cabeza y sonreí con mas entusiasmo— te amo…— y volví a abrazarla...

— Yo también te amo Goku, te amo mucho— se aferró mucho mas a mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón palpitaba y un sentimiento de paz invadió mi ser, solo podía sentir esto cuando ella esta a mi lado, es un sentimiento que había extrañado durante tantos años, no comprendo ¿Por qué, mi personalidad cambia? Ahora que lo pienso, yo jamás la había dicho que la amaba, aunque eso era lo que sentía… no se porque siento la necesidad de que ella lo sepa de forma directa, pero no me importa, mientras ella este conmigo, jamás dejare que se marche de mi vida.

De pronto la ventana se abrió bruscamente que impacto con la pared, dejando caer todos los fragmentos de vidrios y también deshaciendo nuestro abrazo. Milk observó fuera de la casa. Yo deje de abrazarla y me dirigí a cerrar el marco sin vidrio que quedo de la ventana. Lo más raro era que no había brisa en el exterior, ¿Cómo pudo chocar tan estrepitosamente sin una fuerza que lo presione?

— Goku, yo recogeré los fragmentos— se arrodillo y comenzó a levantar el vidrio. Aunque los recogió delicadamente, no pudo evitar cortarse un poco la mano. Me percate de esto cuando vi que ella se succionaba la mano.

— ¿Milk, estas bien?— ella me afirmo y sonrió, pero de su mano aun corría hilitos de sangre. Me incliné y le pedí su mano, una vez que lo tuve, lleve la herida a mi boca y comencé a succionar la misma parte que Milk lo había hecho. Ante mi reacción ella se estremeció y comenzó a temblar.

La vi a la cara sin dejar mis labios de su mano y note como estaba sonrojada. Sin darme cuenta, un sentimiento de deseo me invadió, sentía mi cuerpo calentarse, con tan solo mirar aquellos ojos tan hermosos que me incitaban a convertirme en amante...

Me aparte de ella, antes de que mi ser lujurioso tome el mando. Me quité mi cinturón de tela y comencé a vendarla, estando muy concentrado en curarla de manera adecuada.

— Muchas gracias Goku… te lo agradezco enormemente…— fue lo que dijo con su calida y dulce voz.

* * *

— Milk, sabes…— Me dijo tomándome de la mano que aun me dolía levemente. Yo eleve la cabeza esperando que me concluyera de hablar — el día de hoy, tuve una misión de búsqueda, el objetivo de esta era buscar el escondite de un sujeto muy fuerte con cual quiero enfrentarme... — luego de ello sonrió triunfante.

— pero dime, si es muy fuerte ¿podrás vencerlo sin salir lastimado, verdad?— el arrugó su nariz y se rió a carcajada— vamos, Goku eso es algo serio…— le reproche por su falta de seriedad.

— Discúlpame— se limpió la lagrimilla de risa que se le había escapado de los ojos. — bueno, sabes que soy muy fuerte, no habrá problema. Además no era eso lo que quería en que nos enfoquemos— yo me quedé intrigada— esta tarde fui a hablar con Tsunade y le pedí que nos ayudara con tu enfermedad.

— ¿a...así?— me quedé sorprendida ¿mi mentira seria revelada? Fue lo único que cavilé.

— si, dijo que será Shizune quien va a atenderte personalmente y que mañana vayas al hospital de Konoha a las 3:30 pm.— puso una mano sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa seductora.

— ¿Shizune es la mujer de cabello corto verdad?— el afirmó con la cabeza. Gracias a dios evitaría entrar en contacto con esa pechugona. Dios esta a mi favor. Suspiré aliviada— ok Goku, te prometo que ire a ver a esa mujer, pero no conozco el hospital de Konoha— plantee un problema, no quería ir sola. Pero debía procurar convencer a Shizune que no le diga nada a Goku sobre mi verdadero problema.

— yo te acompañaré no te preocupes de nada... — me acaricio la cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratase.

— gracias Goku…— le agradecí, por que con ese gesto de acompañarme para que no me sienta sola, me sentía amada por el, a su propia manera.


	10. Chapter 10: Peligro al acecho

**CAPITULO 10**

**"PELIGRO AL ACECHO"**

**PARA MARGARITA:** n.n bueno sobre tu pregunta, espero que este capitulo pueda satisfacer tu duda, al igual que a muchas lectoras que se quedaron con la misma interrogación. Sino, entonces dare mi ultimo veredicto aclarativo en las notas finales, gracias por el review.

**JESSIEDIE:** jijiji jojojojo! Tu si k me matas de la risa, jajaja. Entonces te vas a morir de alegria mas adelante.

**MAROLIME:** ajaja es cierto, todos tienen paciencia, pero hay un limite para todo. Dentro de cuatro o cinco caps todo comenzara a girar rapidamente, bueno según creo yo.. soy mala para calculos pero próximamente habra mas sabor. Gracias por la felicitación, jaja no te culpo, con horas de anticipación yo también recien me acuerdo de mi cumple, jaja soy muy despistada a veces.

**KIARA: **bueno la duda que tienes sobre la enfermedad de Milk, espero que este capitulo les pueda aclarar ese tema, o si nos, dejaré la conclusión en las notas finales. Bueno haber, u.u la verdad es q Goku no sabe lo que siente, solo sabe que la quiere, a veces la ama… aun no puede diferenciar la intensidad y la diferencia de esas dos palabras. Sobre Kakashi y Milk ajjaja las cosas que les falta por vivir.

**Consejo: para personas que se quedaron con la duda de aquella batalla entre Kakashi y Milk, favor de ver el cap 8 que reedité. AJAJA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOR REVIEWS, SE VE QUE EXPRIMIRAN LOS RECURSOS QUE TIENE ESTA AUTORA AJAJAJ**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

— papá, papá vamos, vamos— sujeté la mano de mi padre.

— Kakashi espera, tranquilo… ya pronto llegaremos.

— pero... es que debemos ir al árbol de cerezo que plantó mamá... — segui jalandole de la mano— no te olvides que hoy es mi cumpleaños y quiero estar cerca de la memoria de mamá— a pesar de que estaba muy contento, mi padre se puso melancolico y yo no lo noté porque aun era muy ingenuo— papá estas demasiado lento, vamos apresurate…— lo animé a seguir.

Jamás hubiese pensado que mi entusiasmo por ir a ese lugar seria tan catastrófico para mi vida, para mi padre, para mi felicidad.

Caminamos un poco mas, yo presionaba a mi padre para llegar rápidamente, quizás si yo no lo presionaba tanto, nunca hubiésemos tenido que separarnos, creo que en parte es mi culpa todo lo que paso... es mi culpa.

Llegamos y yo corrí unos cuantos metros para acercarme al cerezo de mamá. De pronto me detuve bruscamente al notar que había una mujer de cabello negro frente a mi árbol y allí ella arañaba la corteza, parecía dolida y enfurecida. Pero eso no me importaba, lo único que podía ver ante mis ojos era a una mujer dañando mi tesoro más valioso, el único lazo que tenia con los recuerdos de mi madre. Corrí muy enfadado y la tome de la mano haciéndolo a un lado y mirándola con ira.

— No lo lastimes, si sigues haciéndolo nunca te perdonaré— la mujer parecía sorprendida al verme, eso me confundió bastante.

— ¡tu!... eres…— comenzó a temblar con un rostro bastante extraño, una mezcla de asombro, tristeza y felicidad.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi! ¡No debes escaparte de esa manera!— corrió mi padre hacia donde me encontraba y cuando vio a mi acompañante se quedo estático y atónito.

Ambos adultos se miraron fijamente y yo me quede confundido.

— Sakumo…— susurró feliz, para luego abrazarlo. Algo me decía que esa mujer no era buena, no me agradaba para nada, es mas, sentía un odio terrible e incontenible hacia ella.

Yo mismo vi como desde aquel día, mi padre constantemente la buscaba, juntos salían y siempre era dejado atrás. Mi mundo, donde solo existíamos yo y mi padre estaba siendo destruido por aquella mujer.

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

El despertador sonó, era las 6 AM.

Debía irme a una misión pronto. Como toda la noche estuve recordando mi infancia, no pude dormir bien y si fuese por mi, no me despertaría hasta dentro de dos horas. No solo era el despertador que necesitaba ser atendido, si no que también el timbre de la puerta principal de mi departamento estaba siendo tocado reiteradas veces. Opte por levantarme, estaba de muy pésimo humor, me preguntaba ¿quien será el que este molestando a estas horas? Me puse mis Pantuflas y Salí a abrir la puerta. Una voz hiperactiva me despertó completamente.

— ¡Kakashi, hoy es un hermoso día, debes aprovechar la juventud en éxtasis que aun tienes! ¡Como dicen, el hombre joven es aquel que se despierta y gana al alba, con todas sus energías y entusiasmo!— terminó riéndose a carcajadas.

— Guy, ¿a que se debe tu muy agradable visita?— cuestione con tono de ironía.

— no me agradezcas, solo vine a decirte que la misión de hoy es muy importante, debes estar listo desde ahora.

— ya lo se pero no tenias que venir a decírmelo— bostecé levemente.

— Kakashi, no te olvides que hoy tenemos una pista para encontrar el paradero de Orochimaru y también de Sasuke, así que ve a prepararte para la misión, yo aquí te espero.

— No entiendo porque te enviaron, yo sabia que debía estar puntual— me marche de la sala hacia mi habitación que estaba a lado.

— vaya, Kakashi, deberías limpiar un poco mas tu casa…— declaró tocando los vidrios que estaban con polvo.

— si viniste de mirón, te puedo dar algo para que mires mejor...

— no gracias, ya vi que tienes una hermosa vista desde aquí— ¿hermosa vista?, me asome por la puerta y vi que estaba mirando a través de la ventana.

— así, seguro que si— continué.

— muy bella, bella vista— el se silencio tras decir eso, yo continué cambiándome y alistando mi armamento— pero que bonita, además de hacendosa.

— ¿A que te refieres?— cuestioné ya a un costado de el.

— Kakashi, no me digas que no te percataste que tienes una hermosa vecina— señaló fuera de la ventana, yo me fui acercando— sabes Kakashi eso es lo que te falta, tener una hermosa novia que viva contigo— Ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme los comentarios de mi amigo, pero cuando vi a quien se refería, no pude evitar sentir repulsión.

— rayos, no solo tengo que chocármela en la calle, si no que ahora somos vecinos, que fastidio— declaré mentalmente al ver que esa mujer era mi enemiga cotidiana.

— ¿Conoces a esa preciosura?— se acercó peligrosamente hacia mi rostro.

— Así es — lo aleje con mi palma sobre su cara y me puse frente a la ventana para seguir observándola.

— pues si la conoces, podrías presentármela, no esta nada mal la muchacha — se rió entretenidamente, yo lo mire de reojo y voltee hacia el para pasar por su lado y salir por la puerta — Kakashi, espera, que amargado eres…

* * *

Concluí de limpiar toda mi casa, estaba muy feliz, Goku se había disculpado conmigo sinceramente, eso me ponía contenta, era la primera vez que vi a mi esposo ser todo un caballero, ah si tan solo fuese así todos los días que me restan seria completamente feliz.

— ¿Milk?, ¿que haces?— apareció Goku detrás de mí.

— Goku, que bueno que despertaste, ya tengo tu desayuno listo, por favor siéntate— me acerque casi flotando y lo tome del brazo para guiarle al cojín y que tomara asiento— por favor no te muevas, ya veras lo delicioso que estará el desayuno— me fui a la cocina y rápidamente volví con una bandeja llena de platillos que desaparecerían en un dos por tres.

— waaw esto se ve exquisito Milk, muchas gracias, ya me moría de hambre— se rió con la mano en la nuca.

— Puedes comer todo lo que desees— me senté en frente y arquee los ojos de alegría.

— ah, es por poco lo olvidaba— dijo Goku con la boca llena.

— Goku debes terminar de comer para hablar, no comas con la boca llena— le reproche como madre a un hijo. El me miró y trago todo lo que tenia dentro la boca

— No te olvides que iremos a las tres al hospital, allí te estará esperando Shizune...— concluyó sonriendo. Yo lo miré fijamente, sinceramente no tenia mucho entusiasmo de hacerme revisar pero, ese fue el motivo por el que vine a konoha. Suspiré y fingí alegría.

— SIP, este bien, ire a cambiarme rápidamente— estaba desanimada...

* * *

Llegamos juntos al hospital de konoha, era la primera vez que iba allí, me pude ubicar por el cartel que tenia dicho hospital. Suspiré pesadamente y agache la cabeza, caminando delante de Goku. De pronto mi esposo me detuvo de la mano y me miró preocupado.

— ¿te sientes bien?, te noto extraña…

—estoy bien no te preocupes por mi, ya pronto estaré mejor, gracias a ti— lo abracé por la cintura, pero en cierta forma tenia miedo que ya no hubiese cura para mi tumor.

— no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… — dijo acariciando mi cabeza como un hermano mayor. Yo lo miré y sonreí, no podía evitar sentir paz. Solo el, el era el único que podía tranquilizar mi preocupación.

Entramos al hospital y llegamos a informaciones, Goku pregunto por Shizune-san y nos indicaron el consultorio dentro el hospital, Goku y yo caminamos y llegamos a dicho lugar, donde evidentemente nos esperaba la mujer de cabello negro corto.

— hola Goku, Milk-chan, ¿Cómo estas? — se acercó la mujer confianzuda.

— Muy bien, muchas gracias — respondí para no ser grosera.

— Supongo que ustedes se entenderán mejor sin mi, discúlpame ire a entrenar un poco— me miró amablemente — pronto vendré a recogerte— me regaló una sonrisa.

— ¿no te quedaras go... onii san? — debía fingir ser la hermanita.

— No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien— puso una mano en mi cabello— ¿puedo encargarte a Milk, verdad Shizune?

— Claro que si... ve tranquilo Goku— estaba fastidiada.

Con el permiso de esta mujer Goku me dejó, "este hombre no cambiara nunca" fue lo que pensé fastidiada y molesta

— muy bien, Milk, podemos comenzar con tus análisis, quisiera que me digas si tienes algunos síntomas.

— ¿Irritabilidad es un síntoma?— cuestioné.

— jajaja podría ser, muy bien, te haré unos cuantos exámenes, muy pronto podrás irte a casa.

* * *

2 horas después...

— lo mas seguro es que uno de estos exámenes me muestren alguna pista de tu enfermedad, aunque yo te veo muy sana...— inquirio.

— Ajaja es que con un hermano como el mió, no habría mujeres enfermas en el mundo— concluí fingiendo agrado hacia esa mujer, no la odiaba, pero no me inspiraba confianza.

— me imagino que no, como tu hermano solo hay uno en todo el mundo ajaj, muy bien, es todo por hoy, los resultados estarán dentro de tres días, espero que puedas venir temprano.

— claro que si, muchas gracias— dije saliendo por la puerta.

Caminé suspirando pesadamente.

Hace un año atrás fui desesperada al hospital por que paulatinamente iba perdiendo la visión, creí que era por la edad, pero en el hospital los doctores me dijeron que tenia un tumor benigno en mi cerebro y que podían quitármelo, si yo decidía someterme a una complicada operación cerebral para extirparlo, pero esta misma conllevaba un alto índice de mortalidad. Lo mas seguro era que no saldría viva del quirófano.

Si yo le hubiese dicho la verdad desde un inicio lo mas probable era que el iba a hacer todo lo posible en convencerme de ingresar al quirófano. Entonces, si eso hubiese sucedido, yo no iba a estar e en esta aldea, ni mucho menos con mi Goku. El iba a marcharse dejándome en la otra dimensión, esperando otros quince años por su regreso.

Aunque debo decirle, temo que al enterarse de que yo sabía desde un inicio lo que me ocurría. El termine enojándose, reprochándome y pidiéndome explicaciones ¿de el porque había actuado de esa manera? Y yo, terminaría diciéndole: ¡porque no quería que te fueras sin mí!

Pensándolo bien, creo que mi deseo por estar con el era mucho mas grande que cualquier cosa, ¡que me iba a imaginar yo! que Goku terminaría lastimándome reiteradas veces desde que llegamos aquí. También puedo optar por seguir ocultándole la verdad, ya que tarde o temprano el va a enterarse de mi pequeño secreto y tendré que esperar y ver como reaccionará cuando sepa de todos los detalles de mi padecimiento.

Llegue a una calle con árboles de cerezo rodeando el sendero, vi como las hojas de pétalos rosados caían pacíficamente, dando una danza armoniosa en el aire. Lance una sonrisa al ver algo tan hermoso.

De pronto, otra vez sentí la presencia una sombra que se detuvo en las ramas de un árbol. Me quede perpleja al ver que era un hombre encapuchado que me miraba y con un cigarrillo encendido en sus labios.

Preferí ignorarlo, así que proseguí con mi camino sin darle interés. "Los hombres de esta aldea son demasiado raros con su aspecto, para muestra de un botón… mi enemigo de todos los días; el tenia una cabellera plateada, seguro se la pinta, luego siempre lleva una mascara y un aura misteriosa que me hace sentir extraña"

Mientras meditaba recordando los detalles de aquella figura masculina. Antes que prosiguiera con mi marcha, ese hombre que había visto anteriormente, apareció frente a mí y puso una palma delante mi rostro.

— ¿Eh?— me detuve y lo miré impávidamente— ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Porque te apareces así como así!— le grité apretando mi puño y el se limito a sonreír de lado otra vez con su cigarrillo humeante— ¿de que te ríes?— interrogue desconfiada de ese sujeto.

— eres tu la que me da mucha risa,..— se burló y yo sin comprender el ¿Por qué?— basta de charlas…. — yo lo observé perpleja— solo voy a decirte que pronto voy a…— fue interrumpido ya que una cuchilla se cruzo en medio de nosotros. De pronto vi que otra sombra saltaba desde otra rama del árbol hacia el suelo.

Esa persona se precipitó y me empujo hacia atrás, poniéndose frente de mí...

— No te permitiré que la lastimes, márchate ahora si no quieres morir— se oyó una voz femenina muy amenazante.

— jaj, no estarás todo el tiempo junto a ella, pronto desviaras la mirada y yo aprovechare esa oportunidad— concluyó sonriendo y de un salto desapareció a una gran velocidad.

Quedé completamente desubicada ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Quién era ese hombre?, la única persona que podía responderme era aquella mujer que estaba frente de mi. Me le acerque por la espalda, hasta ponerme frente a ella, el rostro de seriedad y confusión que llevaba, se convirtió en uno de asombro al verla claramente a la cara.

— ¡Hola!— me sonrió carismáticamente y yo me quede mas muda que antes— ¿te encuentras bien?— salí de mi trance y respondí al instante

— si, muchas gracias por ayudarme— agradecí agachando mi cabeza.

— debes tener mucho cuidado, te aconsejo que no camines sola por la aldea, ese sujeto que viste, esta tras tuyo, aun no se los motivos... pero debes tener mucho cuidado— su piel y su voz me daban a entender que era una mujer joven, aproximadamente unos 21 años, pero lo que mas me sorprendio era el gran parecido que tenia esa mujer conmigo;sus ojos eran grandes de color negro perfectamente delineados, su piel era blanca como la mia y sus mechones de cabello que traia colgando de lado de sus orejas. Era casi como verse al espejo, "¿va detrás de mi?". Fue mi incógnita al darme cuenta de lo que dijo.

— Pero… porque, ¿que quiere hacer conmigo?— le cuestioné...

— como te dije, aun no lo se... pero no te preocupes, desde hoy te protegeré — puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Protegerme?, ¿Por qué lo harías?— refuté extrañada.

— Es mi deber… — sonrió encantadoramente, pero mas que eso, parecía emocionada

— ¿tu deber?, no comprendo, ¿eres uno de esos soldados que tiene la aldea? ¿Esos que se llaman ninja?— ella arqueó sus ojos y me sonrió sinceramente.

— así es, soy una ninja de esta aldea...

— ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y porque quieres protegerme?— cuestione varias veces a aquella extraña.

— no puedo responderte eso ahora… la próxima vez que nos encontremos aclararé algunas dudas que tengas— concluyó poniéndose seria y mirarme fijamente — por nada del mundo vayas a alejarte de la gente, debes estar acompañada en todo momento— escuchaba atentamente la explicación de la extraña hasta que oí que alguien a mis espaldas gritaba mi nombre. Yo voltee a ver y era mi Goku que se acercó trotando.

— ¿Cómo te fue con los exámenes?— me miró con sus inocentes ojos infantiles cuando estuvo frente de mí.

— dentro de unos días tendrá mis resultados… ah, Goku te presento a…— cuando voltee para presentarle a aquella extraña, vi que ella había desaparecido, pero que tonta, ¿Cómo podría presentarle a alguien que ni si quiera me sé su nombre?

— ¿eh?, ¿presentarme a quien?— estaba confundida, a penas me distraje y ella se esfumó.

— No importa, solo son tonterías mías— concluí para no preocuparlo.

Me tomo de la mano y rodeo su brazo con mis dedos, y como si fuéramos una pareja regresamos a nuestro hogar. Como yo era nueva en la aldea, no tomaron mucho interés en nosotros así que nos marchamos yo abrazada de sus fuertes brazos. Pero voltee antes de irme, pensando ¿Quién era esa mujer tan extraña?, en el momento que hable con ella, no pude evitar experimentar esa sensación de que me agradaba bastante, a pesar que solo hablamos momentáneamente.

* * *

Recorrimos por el bosque lejano a la aldea, yo junto a mi compañero Guy y Yamato más dos Anbus. Saltábamos de rama en rama, debíamos estar alertas, pero por más que quería estar tranquilo. Extrañamente algo me estaba perturbando, un sentimiento inquietante me daba la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Era obvio que nada estaba bien.

De pronto mientras meditaba activamente, oí la voz de mi compañero de cabello negro y una energía juvenil.

— Kakashi, estas Muy distraído— declaró aun saltando a mi lado.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?— lo otee incrédulo.

— Lo noto en tu mirada, estas perdido en tus pensamientos, ¿podría ser que aun estés intrigado y perturbado por la muerte de aquella anciana que te leyó el futuro?— no pude creer que mi compañero acertara en su comentario, en realidad estaba preocupado de ello y de otro asunto ligado a ese problema.

— no estoy distraído, solo que me puse a pensar en aquella mujer que viste frente a mi apartamento— por alguna razón mi comentario le había hecho brillar los ojos y me demostraba una sonrisa nada sutil.

— ¿podría ser? ¿Podría ser que esa mujer te halla llamado la atención?— estaba tan entusiasmado por decirlo. Yo solo deje caer una gota de sudor de mi frente.

— lo que dices no tiene sentido, no me gustan las mujeres con esa personalidad tan explosiva, fuerte, empecinada, testaruda, agresiva y grosera— fue lo que dije.

— Es la primer vez que te oigo hablar tan bien de una mujer— sonrió con ahínco. Yo me quedé confundido, no había dicho que no me gustaba— sabes, a veces uno no sabe lo que quiere, quizás ella sea la persona que pueda abrirte el corazón, eso puedo deducirlo por la forma y el tono en el que dices todos sus defectos que en realidad serian sus cualidades... ademas tambien creo que ella tiene algo que ver con lo que la anciana predijo. — yo expandí mis pupilas al oírlo.

— ¿que ella tiene que ver?

— así es, no te había dicho que aparecería una mujer a la que odies y que tendría el cabello y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, ¿no crees que se trate de ella? — yo voltee mi vista al frente y me quede mudo— bueno de todas maneras si no te gusta, no te gusta y punto... ahora debes concentrarte en la mision— fue lo ultimo que dijo y se adelantó para hablar con uno de los anbus que estaba mas adelante.

De ninguna manera podría tratarse de ella, porque la mujer a la que odio verdaderamente es a ella… a esa mujer que me lo arrebató mi felicidad, aquella que con solo conocerla trajo desgracia a mi vida. Esa, esa mujer... cerré mis ojos para recordar su figura... incluso recordar su nombre me causaba repulsión, su maldito nombre… MINASHI HATAKE…

* * *

**Puf ya me repuse de aquel grandisimo error de mi parte.**

**Bueno para aquellas personas que no les quedó claro sobre la enfermedad de Milk. Aquí esta la explicación breve: la enfermedad de Milk si existe, lo que omitio es que ella ya sabia que era un tumor , porque si se lo decia de entrada a Goku. el iba a presionarla para que se someta a una operación y ella sabia que después de que todo acabara. El se volveria a marchar y ya no abria excusa ni motivo para que el la llevara consigo o se quedara a su lado por esos dos años de vida que le quedaba.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sensacion de enlace

CAPITULO 11

Sensación de enlace.

Gomene, lo siento mucho, tarde demasiado en publicar este capitulo porque estuvo lloviendo a cantaros y no daba ganas de salir de casa, :S que horrorosos son estos dias. Bueno espero que este mal clima acabe pronto, y que este capitulo les guste.

**MSDEBORAH****: JAJAJ, bueno eso aun no se sabe, quiza si o quiza no.. eso dependera mas delante de uds. Gracias por leer mi anterior fic :D espero ansiosa tus comentarios.**

**JESSIEDE****: Goku no puede morir, T.T eso me partiria el alma, al igual que a uds jajaaja y sobre lo otro, aun no esta definido si estara con el o contigo jajajajaj**

**SARA:**** muchas gracias por acoplarte al fic, estoy muy contenta y bienvenida. Sobre tu pregunta, bueno, esto no voy a ocultarlo aunque saldra un poco mas adelante como una aclaración pasajera: Minashi lleva el apellido Hatake porque se caso con Sakumo y según el fic, decidi que la mujer perdia el apellido cuando se casaba, optando por el apellido del esposo.**

**ARIGATO por los reviews, prometo publicar pronto:D:D**

**

* * *

**

Transcurrieron los tres dias y aun el temor de morir no me dejaba pensar, ni mucho menos estar tranquila. Durante estos días, sentía como Goku cada vez se alejaba mucho más de mí. Ya no quería oírme, siempre se marchaba con un "nos vemos Milk" y yo allí quedándome, muchas veces herida y otras fingiendo alegría. Gracias a kamisama no me encontré con ese delincuente, lo que menos quería, era escuchar su voz tan molesta, diciéndome que soy una intrusa en la aldea y dándome una sobredosis de odio con su mirada.

— Milk, estas muy distraída…— el estaba sentado frente a mi con una mirada de extrañeza.

— no es eso, claro que te oí Goku— sin embargo no había escuchado nada de lo que me dijo.

— y ¿Qué opinas? Estas de acuerdo…— me miraron con sus ojos brillantes.

— Claro…— sonreí arqueando mis ojos, pero la verdad es que no sabia de que me estaba hablando.

— ¡Muy bien, entonces así será!— dijo entusiasmado, tomando sus palillos para devorar su almuerzo.

Al verlo comer con tanto énfasis y una sonrisa de alegría. Sentí como en mi pecho crecía una calidez de ternura. Siempre me gustaba verlo comer y disfrutar de los platillos que le preparaba con tanto amor, sonreí de lado y también comencé a comer. Cuando acabamos se apoyó con sus manos hacia atrás y dar un suspiro de satisfacción, pude ver como su estomago estaba inflado por la abundante comida que había ingerido.

— gracias por la comida, estaba delicioso…— se lamió sus labios

— Me alegra que te gustara— me levanté recogiendo los platos. — Cuando deje todo en la cocina, regresé a la sala donde el aun estaba sentado— Goku voy a salir, ahora regreso...

— si, esta bien...— vaticinó recostándose sobre la losa.

En cierta forma me había dolido la falta de interés, ¿se habrá olvidado que hoy debía recoger mis exámenes? Suspirando tranquilamente me marche a mi habitación para vestirme. Agradezco que el no recuerde que hoy debo ir al hospital, ya que si fuera y si se entera que tengo este tumor, lo mas probable es que el se asuste y me obligue a acceder a la cirugía lo mas pronto posible, sin tener en cuenta los daños postoperatorios que podría conllevar. Lo mejor era ir sola a recoger mi diagnostico y regresando a casa, debería decirle tranquilamente, explicándole muy bien la situación.

Salí de casa, con mi cabello amarrado en un moño y mis dos mechones de cabello cayendo por mis orejas, llevaba un suéter verde oliva y un Jean azul claro. Dejé a Goku durmiendo en la alfombra y me di mi escapada directo al hospital.

* * *

— Milk-chan, la enfermedad que padeces no es extraña, es la de un tumor incrustado en el cerebro. Esto tiene solución y es la de una cirugía cerebral— declaró la mujer de cabello corto sentada en su escritorio.

Agache la cabeza, yo sabia bien que tenía este tumor, pero la razón por la que no me sometí a esta cirugía en el otro mundo, era porque las posibilidades de que muera eran de un 90%, es por ello que no deseaba arriesgarme.

— ¿Shizune-san? — Ella hizo un eco de voz dándome su atención— hay las posibilidades de que yo salga ilesa de esta cirugía— la miré esperanzada, ella dejo el documento que tenia en las manos y me miró fijamente, dando un leve suspiro.

— no quiero mentirte Milk, los exámenes demuestran que si no te sometes a la cirugía pronto, sufrirás mucho por los síntomas. La esperanza de vida es de un 20% de que salgas ilesa, pero es mejor tener esta pequeña esperanza, a no tener nada… debes hablar con tu hermano sobre esto y decirle que te apoye...— se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana— Milk debes someterte a esta cirugía lo mas antes posible... porque tu tumor esta en una zona que afectara tu visión, es decir, podrías quedar ciega si los síntomas comienzan, además de otros malestares que podrías presentar.

Esa revelación me dejo inmutada, agache la cabeza comenzando a razonar cual seria mi paso, solo un 20% eh, eso no me da mucha confianza. Bueno es mejor que en Satán city, allí solo me dieron 10% de probabilidades, además de que si los síntomas comienzan podría quedar ciega, pero es que tengo mucho miedo, tengo miedo de no salir bien.

— Milk-Chan, vas a decírselo a tu hermano ¿verdad?— me interrogó como adivinando o percibiendo de la inseguridad que albergaba mi pecho.

— esta bien, le diré pronto, pero debo ser yo quien se lo diga, por favor Shizune-san... no le digas ni una sola palabra a mi onii-san— pedí sonriendo y tratando de fingir aceptación a su propuesta

— Esta bien, pero debes decírselo cuanto antes —termino sonriéndome también. Yo me levante de la camilla y estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, pero ella me detuvo con una cuestionarte que no me esperaba— ¿Milk?, ¿podrías decirme si tu hermano tiene novia en el otro mundo?— concluyó avergonzada, esa pregunta me había dejado perpleja e irritada.

— ¿Qué?— me quedé extrañada— ¿acaso te gusta mi hermano?— le devolví la interrogante, haciéndome a la inocente.

— No, no es eso... — su voz se volvió seria— mejor olvídalo…— tras decir eso ella se rió nerviosamente y yo salí de la oficina fingiendo no entender, sin embargo, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de rabia.

Esa mujer, estaba pretendiendo a mi Goku... ¿que haré? Y si resulta que la pechugona esa y además esta, quieren quitarme a mi esposo,... ¡hay no! Eso si seria catastrófico para mi.

Ahora sobre mi cirugía, prefiero no decirle nada a Goku, porque lo más probable es que me persuada para que acepte dicha cirugía. Y la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo y no estoy lista para hacerlo.

* * *

Pensativa camine y camine sin darme cuenta que toda esa caminata me llevó a aquel sendero rodeado de árboles de cerezo y de pronto vi a mi salvador-enemigo que estaba sentado encima de el mismo árbol de aquella vez cuando desvergonzadamente me senté sobre su abdomen. Rememorar aquel momento fue tan vergonzoso. En ese entonces me volví demasiado infantil al querer dar celos a mi esposo con ese hombre y buscar la critica de la gente.

Suspiré pesadamente y proseguí caminando, toda esa situación me estaba estresando demasiado, vi como había una lata en el suelo y para descargar mi rabia, lo patee sin dudar, produciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

De pronto me percate que el bandido de cabello plateado bajo de un salto de aquella rama, con su libro abierto y una mirada asesina, me oteo sin piedad. Cerró sus parpados y guardo su libro en el mini bolso de su pantalón.

— Se ve que te gusta llamar la atención— caminó delante de mi— ahg, ahora comprendo que a las mujeres como tu les gusta molestar a la gente y tan bien que estaba leyendo, tuviste que llegar a fastidiar mi momento de lectura...

— .jaj! como si me importara tu tonta lectura, además ¿Qué de bueno aprendes de ese libro?— me paré firmemente— eres un pervertido de primera, leyendo esas cosas en publico…— el me miró sorprendido— yo si fuera tu no iría presumiendo las cosas degeneradas que leo. — pude notar que debajo de su mascara un color rojizo sobresalía en su piel blanca

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— se defendió al instante— solo...solo estoy investigando— se excusó, pero yo sabia bien de que trataba ese libro.

Recordé aquel día cuando saliendo del mercado mucha gente estaba frente al vidrio de una tienda, como la compradora en serie que soy, tuve curiosidad, así que me acerqué y vi que en el mostrador había la portada de un libro "tácticas icha Icha= tácticas para aprender a ligar" y al oír como hombres se emocionaban al relatar la introducción de lo que trataría la siguiente edición. "dicen que el personaje principal relatara a detalles, todas sus experiencias sexuales con las mujeres que estuvo durante su tercer viaje". Al oír eso me ruborice y me aleje del lugar sin decir nada y totalmente apenada.

— ¿investigando? ¿Investigando como aprovecharte de las jovencitas?— añadí con desconfianza— no me sorprendería, de todas maneras eso se espera de un rebelde.

— ¡basta!, ¡tu no me conoces mujer anticuada! — esas dos frases ultimas me habían hecho reaccionar, además de decirlo con un tono tan despreciativo.

— ¡que me dijiste!— estaba furiosa con ese atrevido.

— OH, no me escuchaste, así que a parte de ser metiche eres sorda— suspiró negando con la cabeza y reflejando una gran desilusión.

— ¡Maldito idiota!— me le aventé con mis puños y mis patadas consecutivas, que querían si quiera darse el lujo de tocarlo tan fuerte como para que aprenda a respetarme.

El pareció estar sorprendido por mi agilidad en combate, aun así, para mi desgracia no podía ni siquiera rozarlo, también tenia mucha rapidez para evadirme. Trate de golpearlo en la cara, el abdomen, en su pecho y patearle la entrepierna. Pero no lograba con mi cometido, su sorpresa se convirtió en emoción y comenzó a pelear conmigo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¡Tenia muchas ansias de golpearlo, solo quería golpearlo!

* * *

Su agilidad era única, nunca creí que su personalidad de mujer fuerte, se comprobara con su fuerza física. Seguí evadiendo sus golpes y también contraatacando, al inicio al verme retado por aquella mujer, decidí golpearla también a modo de descargar esa ira que en mi interior había despertado. Pero cuando estuve a punto de darle un golpe en su rostro vi como un brillo cristalino se detuvo en su pestaña. Mi rabia fue aplacada al verla lagrimear ¿enserio la había lastimado el orgullo?, ¿tanto como para hacerla llorar? No me detuve en ningún momento seguía esquivando sus golpes. Tampoco quería que crea que estaba haciendo la caridad con ella, así que tuve que darle golpes leves en sus brazos para que no creyese que me estaba compadeciendo de ella. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra relación es netamente de adversarios.

Durante dos horas proseguimos luchando sin parar, ya el cansancio comenzaba a surgir efecto en nuestros cuerpos, estaba impresionado de que aquella mujer tuviera tal resistencia. Sin darme cuenta estaba teniendo un poco de entrenamiento con esa mujer. Respiraba agitado inclinándome hacia delante y. apoyando mis brazos sobre mis piernas. Ella de pronto se desplomo pesadamente y se sentó en el suelo con la voz entrecortada, al igual que yo. Pude darme cuenta que había otra intención de parte de ella, con esta batalla. ¿Algo le estaba angustiando?

De pronto ella me miró fijamente, dejándome ver sus ojos negros que brillaban con la luz del sol, yo me preguntaba ¿porque me observaba de esa manera tan confiada? Luego de meditar vi como sus labios se extendieron a lo largo de sus mejillas y me regalo una sonrisa arqueando sus ojos.

— muchas gracias bandido-san— me agradeció con una melodiosa voz y yo me quede sin comprender, entonces mis suposiciones eran corroboradas con su agradecimiento. Algo le había sucedido el día de hoy y esta leve faena fue un medio para desahogarse.

* * *

Luego de aquella batalla, me sentía mas liberada, esa opresión que me incomodaban en mi pecho fue desapareciendo en esas dos horas que luche incesantemente con aquel hombre de cabello plateado. En estos momentos estoy caminando con dirección a mi casa, pensando y recordando la actitud que tomó cuando le agradecí sinceramente.

**FLASH BACK.**

— Muchas gracias bandido-san—gracias a el pude sentirme mejor.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, mujer anticuada— volteo su cuerpo orgullosamente y se comenzó a marchar.

— Aunque lo digas así, hoy te debo otro favor mas— musité para mi misma— te prometo que algún día te lo pagare…— observé como se alejaba frustrado por no haberme podido lastimar el orgullo.

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

Llegue a mi apartamento y resulta que cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé muda al ver que mi Goku estaba alistando una maleta pequeña, arrodillado en la sala y con su expresión tan inocente y concentrada. Camine hacia el y me quede en su espalda comenzando a sentir que me iba a quedar sola.

— ¿Goku que haces?...— le cuestioné poniéndome a un lado y apretando mi pecho con mis palmas.

— ¡Milk!— se levantó jovialmente con una sonrisa de felicidad, para luego tomarme de las manos— ¡ya me voy a la misión!— me expresó emocionado con los ojos abiertos de alegría.

— ¿que? ¿Irte? ¿A donde?— sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

— te lo dije esta tarde, te dije que iba a una misión de escolta… debo escoltar a una princesa de quien sabe donde hasta que cumpla los 18 años que será dentro de una semana, luego de esto volveré y me pagaran muy bien por el trabajo… quizás así podamos ir a las aguas termales de esta aldea, ¿verdad que te gustaría? — soltó mi mano y yo me quede muda de la impresión

El se percató en el estado de trance que me encontraba, por lo que borro su sonrisa y agacho la cabeza.

— Pero te pedí tu opinión esta tarde y tu me diste tu consentimiento…— explicó y yo recordé el momento que estaba almorzando con Goku y el me había dicho algo que no había escuchado y si, acepté lo que me dijo sin saber de que se trataba.

— OK Goku, puedes ir— me tomo entre sus brazos, cobijando mi cuerpo con su calida piel y mi rostro contra su pecho, permitiendo que oiga los latidos de su adorable corazón. Otra vez se marchaba y como siempre, me lo tiene que comunicar tan despreocupadamente... como quería decirle y suplicarle que no se marchara, que se quede conmigo en estos momentos.

¿Pero para que? Es como querer detener la corriente de agua con las manos, Goku siempre hizo lo que quiso y en el momento que quería hacerlo. Esta vez no iba a detenerse por mi suplica, a menos que le dijese la verdad, decirle sobre mi tumor. Conociéndolo quizás por la gran lastima que me tiene, el se quedaría pero si se queda me forzaría a que me someta a la cirugía y yo aun no estoy preparada. Será mejor dejarlo ir y prepararme mentalmente a que después de esa semana, recién pueda ser capaz de decírselo.

— Espero que te vaya muy bien Goku, por favor cuídate mucho— me separé de el y fingí sonreír para aliviarlo.

— Esta bien, muchas gracias Milk por comprenderme, cuando regrese te voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice— se separó y me miró fijamente.

Como quería estrechar sus labios, pero ¿que si me rechazaba? Eso seria muy doloroso, además no comprendo, no comprendo porque tenemos que fingir ser hermanos cuando estamos dentro de casa, es obvio que nadie puede ver lo que hacemos dentro,¿ a menos que…? Alguien nos vigile y yo ni siquiera me percate de esto

— Muy bien Milk, me voy— me tomó de la cabeza y acercó sus labios para darme un beso en la frente.

— esta bien, cuídate Goku… — me despedí viéndolo salir por la ventana. Quizás esta era una pequeña oportunidad para poder prepararme mentalmente a esa cirugía y así debía hacerlo, tengo que aprovechar este tiempo para alistarme...

Respire tranquilamente estaba demasiado relajada, quizás con esta separación de Goku, anteriormente me hubiese puesto a llorar pero ahora. Solo me sentía con mucha tranquilidad y paz. Y todo se lo debía a el, a ese hombre bandido que siempre me esta fastidiando pero que el día de hoy me sirvió bastante para poder tranquilizar mi angustia. Realmente estaba preocupada por mi futura cirugía, pero gracia a que me desquite, puedo pensar tranquilamente en la partida de Goku y en como me daré fuerzas para salir adelante.

* * *

"Gracias bandido-san" fue lo que ella me dijo sonriéndome. Realmente le había ayudado ¿Qué seria lo que le estaba perturbando en ese entonces?, a lo poco que la conocí, solo puedo decir que es una mujer fuerte y alguien que no dejaría ver sus sentimientos de tristeza con personas extrañas. Aunque algo realmente grave fue lo que le estaba angustiando como para contener aquella lagrima que por poco se desbordaba por su mejilla mientras peleábamos.

No me siento conforme con lo que estoy haciendo, estoy conciente que estoy actuando como un hombre inmaduro, odiarla por el parecido que tiene con ella... eso si es terrible, nadie comprendería esa situación, el que saldría mal parado de esto seria yo por comportarme como un niño. Pero como puedo contener esta rabia que no se consume dentro de mi pecho, si es ella la que tiene un gran parecido con Minashi... El nombre que más detesto en este mundo…

**FLASH BACK.**

El mundo donde solo existía yo y mi padre, fue deteriorándose desde que esa mujer comenzó a vivir con nosotros, aun recuerdo aquel día cuando yo estaba estudiando un libro de ninjutsu avanzado que mi padre me había obsequiado el día de mi cumpleaños. De pronto oí como la puerta se abrió y yo deje mi libro sobre mi escritorio y Corp. a saludarlo como siempre lo hacia.

Pero fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que llegaba abrazado de aquella mujer que había conocido bajo el árbol de cerezo, mi mayor tesoro.

— Kakashi... — me habló mi padre al ver que yo me quede estático— Kakashi te presento a Minashi...— su sonrisa oculta me demostró que se encontraba feliz. Yo no entendía porque esa mujer de cabello y ojos negros, junto a su piel de color blanco pálida. Estaba en mi casa, ¡si el nunca trajo a las mujeres con las que salía!

— Mucho gusto Kakashi-kun— me saludó con una estupida sonrisa, tratando de ganarse mi confianza, yo lo observé desconfiado e irritado.

Mi padre me oteo tratando de calmarme con su mirada, pero yo me sentía traicionado y sentí como el traicionaba al recuerdo de mi madre. Respirando agitadamente no podía aceptar que mi padre tenga otra mujer, nunca lo iba a aceptar. Sin decir nada, camine hacia ella y mirándola con todo mi rabia, pase por su lado y Salí de casa oyendo como mi padre me llamaba por el nombre y en voz alta, mientras yo corrí desesperadamente a cobijarme bajo aquel árbol de cerezo que aliviaba mis penas.

**FINAL FLASH BACK.**

Ese era el día en el que mi pesadilla daría inicio, el día en que mi infancia se quedaría perdida en el olvido y que desde ese momento, mi vida trágica comenzaría. Mi destino seria perder a todas las personas que mas amaba en este mundo; a mi padre, a Minato sensei, a Obito, Rin y también a Sasuke...


	12. Chapter 12:El dolor detras de la sonrisa

**CAPITULO 12**

AQUÍ ESTOY DENUEVO DANDOLES ESTA NUEVA ENTREGA :D AGRADECER A MICHY CHAN QUE ME HA INSPIRADO DEMASIADO EN ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS A SU FIC JOJOJOJO bueno aquí les dejo sus respectivas respuestas ARIGATO todos!

**MARI3304:** XD bueno el parecido de Milk con esa mujer tendra respuestas muy pronto, espero te encanten los capitulos que estan proximos… jojojo ahora voy a adelantarme a paso de liebre con el fic :D gracias por tus comentarios que me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo.

**MAROLIME: **te comprendo, muchas gracias por leer otra vez, jaja se que es algo cargoso. Aunque a veces yo también tengo que leerlo y releerlo desde el inicio porque a veces me deshubico un poco y me confundo, espero pueda complacerte con los siguientes caps :D

**KIARA:** gomene kiarita, sniff, se que estuvo corto y eso que le hice con 6 hojas en Word, pero voy a darle mas empeño y alargar mas los caps para que no se queden en ascuas :D gracias por tus comentarios que me hacen poner muy contenta y satisfecha con el fic.

* * *

Han transcurrido cuatro días desde mi primera batalla con esa mujer. Como no tengo misiones últimamente, siempre termino sentado sobre el árbol de cerezo que fue el único legado que me dejó mi madre. Como era de esperarse aun tenia mi anterior edición de mi libro favorito y para matar el tiempo me ponía a releer todo. Pero por una simple y odiosa razón, nunca terminaba de leerlo en paz, porque esa mujer siempre pasaba para ir a comprar al mercado o para regresar de este. Yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué quería que la tratase mal? Bien podía marcharse por otra calle así no habría roces entre nosotros.

Como esperaba, ella apareció por el sendero con sus productos en sus brazos y unas bolsas llenas de comestibles. Yo la mire de reojo, prefería no darle mucha importancia a su presencia. Al menos esperaba que no fastidiara el día de hoy.

Durante estos días, ella siempre venia a provocarme para incitar a que accediera a una batalla que siempre concluía cuando uno de nosotros estaba cansado. Aun así no puedo negar que es una mujer muy fuerte, aunque en estas ultimas batallas, me di cuenta que su fuerza se estaba desvaneciendo; ya no me atacaba queriendo lastimarme. Si mi suposición no es errónea ella solo buscaba desquitarse de algo que siempre le andaba perturbando desde hace días atrás.

Ella en silencio se sentó en mi asiento favorito, yo la vi desde arriba y de pronto sacó de su bolsa unos palillos para tejer con unas sonajas en las puntas finales. Haciéndose a las que tejía, comenzó a hacer ruido. Yo quise contenerme y soportarla para no darle interés, pero al poco tiempo siempre terminaba en el suelo, con los nervios destrozados y comenzando a discutir con la mujer. Hoy como los anteriores días, me bajé de mi árbol y me puse frente a ella, no estaba muy molesto pero aun le tenía animadversión.

— Oye mujer molesta, márchate y ve a hacer ruido en tu casa— le reprendí y ella rió con sarcasmo.

— ¿Quién eres tu, para darme ordenes?, si no quieres ruido, pues regresa a la oscuridad de donde saliste— me miró desafiantemente, colocando una de sus palmas sobre sus mejillas blancas.

— ¿no tienes nada mas que hacer?, se ve que eres una mujer demasiado floja que no lleva una vida activa, si fuera así, entonces solo dejaría que sigas perdiendo el tiempo y lo mejor seria lejos de aqui. — ella se levantó para encararme con sus dientes de fiera.

— ¡y tu! ¿No tienes que ir a lastimar o a robar a alguien? ¡Eso es lo que hacen los delincuentes que cubren su rostro!— apretó sus puños delante de mi.

— claro, como digas mujer sin gracia, te comportas como una anciana de sesenta años que no sabe nada de la vida, el día que ese cerebro tuyo pueda comprender o al menos captar algo de lo que estoy diciendo, allí te pones a hablar conmigo— ella tenia un rostro de querer reírse pero fingía molestarse— es mas, en esa cabeza tuya, no existe un cerebro que me entienda, ya que eres una cabeza hueca.

— ¡Que me dijiste!— se puso en posición de combate y yo también le seguí la corriente, sabía que esa mujer no era tan debilucha como para bajar mi guardia— ¡seguro que eres un hombre muy feo! ¡Por eso te cubres el rostro!— se precipitó y comenzó a pelear rápidamente— ¡hombre horrible! ¡Aprende a respetar a una dama!— esos insultos realmente eran muy graciosos, sin que ella se percate, en realidad bajo aquella mascara, mi sonrisa no dejaba de mostrarse misteriosamente.

— ¿dama? ¿Dónde?— lo dije en un tono burlón y sarcástico, aun evitando que me golpeara en el rostro.

— pobre inepto, claro, con tu clase social no creo que conozcas a ninguna dama…— su voz estaba agitándose y aun me golpeaba ágilmente, por lo que incremente mi capacidad de repeler sus ataques.

— ¿Clase social? Ve y averigua en el diccionario lo que significa, para hablar de clases sociales, debes comprender muy bien la escala social de esta aldea— explique saltando a su espalda— si te posesionamos en la pirámide social, tu no pasarías mas que de una campesina.— ella volteo con su frente fruncida y sus dientes rechinando.

— ¡cállate! ¡Idiota!

Dos puñetazos fueron esquivados con mis brazos, sus patadas buscaban el momento preciso, para tener la oportunidad de lastimarme en mi zona sensible. Su velocidad se había incrementado pero la fuerza de sus golpes se hacia cada vez mas suave. De pronto vi que en medio de sus mechones, que se desbordaban por todo su rostro, una sonrisa de lado me había dejado perplejo. No paró para nada en golpearme y yo aun así la esquivaba y también contraatacaba levemente. Jamás había visto a una mujer tan fuerte como ella, incluso la mujer con la que siempre la comparo, nunca demostró esta fortaleza física y mental.

De pronto mientras estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, ni si quiera había transcurrido media hora. Y ella se detuvo abruptamente, sentándose en el suelo y poniéndose las manos sobre el rostro. Creí que era una trampa de las muchas que me hizo mientras luchábamos, no iba a cometer el error de acercármele tranquilamente para que luego me sorprenda y quiera golpearme, tomándome desprevenido.

Me detuve en frente de ella, pero con dos pasos de distancia. Mientras yo la observaba, vi como ella se levantó lentamente del suelo y estando de pie, se tambaleó levemente aun costado, apoyándose en el asiento de jardín.

Su rostro estaba cubierto enteramente por sus manos delgadas, su respiración se hacia agitada y su silencio me daba a entender que no estaba bien, oí como tragó grueso una cantidad de saliva, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro y dejándome ver como su espalda comenzaba a temblar. Yo estaba extrañado, quizás ella se había lastimado en nuestra batalla, no es que estaba preocupo por ella, solo… solo…

Me le acerque en silencio observándola con superioridad. Sea lo que le estuviese sucediendo, estaba seguro que si la provocaba un poco, ella volvería a su estado de fiera anterior...

— si no vas a continuar con la batalla, no vuelvas a desafiarme debilucha— dije descaradamente, esperando una reacción de su parte. Aun así, ella se quedo con su cuerpo temblante y sus ojos cubiertos por sus manos. Me quede durante un momento, callado.

Voltee mi cuerpo para marcharme, sabia que ella no continuaría luchando por el día de hoy, ni bien di unos tres pasos mas, me detuve al oírle susurrar algo. Voltee mi cuerpo de lado, para dirigirle una última mirada.

— gracias otra vez, bandido-san…— ella alejó sus manos de sus ojos y se quedo con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sus ojos no parpadeaban y sus pupilas se dilataban levemente. Me quede confundido, espere a ver que le sucedía.

Entonces noté como se puso de pie y se agacho a su espalda para palpar el asiento y buscar sus productos en bolsa. Los tomó con su mano y casi tambaleándose comenzó a caminar lentamente con mucho cuidado y lentitud hacia el sendero que conducía con el centro de la aldea. Yo me intrigue bastante ¿Por qué se comportaba tan extraña el día de hoy? ¿Acaso estaba ciega? Mi intriga, me impulso a seguirla en silencio, lo que me pareció insólito fue que no se percatara de mi presencia ¿acaso estaba fingiendo no verme?

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la plaza deshabitada, vi que en su camino había una banca que se atravesaría en su andar. Creí que ella lo iba a evadir pero no, , se chocó la rodilla dolorosamente y cayó al suelo con todos sus productos. Sin emitir ni un solo sonido de lamento o de dolor. Se arrodilló y comenzó a buscar las frutas que se le habían caído palpando el suelo, hasta encontrarlo. Pero sus ojos me demostraban que estaba angustiada y asustada,

En ese momento pude darme cuenta que ella no podía ver y que no estaba fingiendo. Era imposible fingir una circunstancia cuando uno se lastima a si mismo. No pude evitar sentir lastima por aquella mujer que se encontraba sola en ese momento, bueno a excepción de mi. Busqué con la mirada a alguien que le pudiese ayudar, pero no había nadie por el lugar...

* * *

Me dolía la rodilla, sentía como ardía y mi hueso palpitaba por el golpe que me propine. Con mis manos, trate de buscar las frutas que supuse que se me cayeron. No podía ver nada, toda mi vista se nubló en el momento que peleaba con ese hombre. Trate de fingir que no sucedía nada para que el, no se me burlara de mi. Gracias a dios no me vio, lo que menos hubiese querido en estos momentos, era dar lastima.

Ya hace dos días atrás mis síntomas comenzaron y fue mientras estaba tendiendo la cama, donde un fuerte mareo vino a mi cabeza, al cerrar mis ojos y tocarme la frente. Me di cuenta que ya no percibía la luz del día, creí que mis parpados seguían cerrados pero no fue así, lo único que comprendí en ese instante fue que me había quedado ciega y que luego de unos minutos mi vista volvía a la normalidad. Voy a someterme a esa operación, pero aun falta tres días más para que Goku regrese. No podría someterme a la cirugía si el no estaba a mi lado.

Tenia bastante terror, tan solo pensar que si entraba al quirófano y no salía con vida, este viaje hubiese sido en vano y moriría sin mi familia y sin ni mi goku Esa realidad me estaba aturdiendo y angustiando bastante durante estos últimos días. No quería estar sola en ese momento tan importante, así que debía resistir todo lo que podía hasta que el volviera, mi Goku, mi querido Goku, suspire reiterando varias veces su nombre.

De pronto oí la voz de un niño que levantó mi bolsa de verduras y me tocó el hombro, ayudándome a levantarme.

— ¿Señora se encuentra bien?— me interrogo aquella angelical voz.

— si, estoy bien muchas gracias— busqué con mis manos la cabeza del infante, pero no lo encontraba hasta que el me busco a mi. — Te agradezco mucho jovencito— acaricie su cabello, se sentía muy suave,

— Quiere que la ayude, ¿no puede ver?— cuestionó con una voz preocupada.

— es cierto…— cerré mis ojos— no puedo ver, pero pronto se me pasará — sonreí arqueando mis parpados— pequeño, por favor podrías llevarme a mi casa... te prometo que te regalaré unas monedas.

— no hay problema, no se moleste en darme nada, estoy colaborando para crear un mundo mejor.— fue lo que el niño me dijo, arrancándome una sonrisa tierna al oír sus palabras tan sanas y desinteresadas— ¿donde vive?

— Vivo en el edificio "Sun", apartamento cuarto— respondí sin poder ver a mi pequeño acompañante.

— esta bien, yo también vivo cerca, así que la acompañaré, por favor tome mi mano— sus pequeñas manitas me tomaron de las palmas y comenzamos a caminar. Yo, siendo arrastrada por el niño.

Si existía un ser divino en ese mundo, debía agradecérselo por poner a un niño tan gentil en este momento de necesidad. Pero mi pecho me dolía y trataba de contener todo mi sufrimiento dentro de mi corazón. ¿Seré capaz de soportar todo esto hasta que goku regrese? Era mi cuestión, además... el miedo comenzaba a invadirme desde hace dias. Creía que si seguía así, mi tumor empeoraría y lo único que provocaba en mi, era mas temor, sobre el pavor a la idea de morir.

Caminamos unos cinco minutos, durante mi recorrido, no sabía donde me encontraba, por lo que trate de fingir que estaba bien. Caminé erguida con la cabeza elevada y moviendo mis pupilas de un lado para otro, dando la impresión de que estaba mirando mis alrededores, como una persona extrañada o alguien que recién había visto ese mundo.,

— ¿Qué hace?— me preguntó el niño.

— ¿eh? Solo estoy mirando a los lados, es que no debo permitir que nadie sepa que estoy en este estado.

— no hay problema, no hay nadie por aquí, estamos caminando por los callejones de la aldea, este es mi atajo para llegar a casa, así que no te preocupes y camina tranquila— fue lo que declaró, dándome mas confianza, yo sonreí y ladee mi cabeza con dulzura— ¿porque no quiere que nadie se entere que esta ciega?— me interrogó con un aire de extremada intriga.

— es por que… — agache la cabeza, queria contarle lo que me sucedia a alguien, pero el pequeño no iba a poder comprender los problemas que me aturdian, aun si le contaba todos los detalles. — no importa, es algo sin importancia alguna— acabe sonriendo.

— bueno, si no puede decírmelo, no voy a presionarla…— fue lo que dijo el niño comprensivo.

— gracias por entender, dime ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?— le pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

— me gusta leer...— esa respuesta fue inmediata, yo al escuchar la palabra "leer" me acorde de ese hombre odioso que siempre provocaba que lucharamos.— ah tambien me gusta destruir arboles— definitivamente ese niño no se parecia a el. Al bandido de cabello plateado, jamás le gustaría destruir un árbol, mucho menos aquel en el que se sienta todas las veces.— ¿no crees que es muy cruel hacerlo?— le pregunté incredula.

— estoy conciente de eso— agregó airoso — pero no se en que mas descargar la rabia que a veces siento por culpa de mi padre… — sentí como el niño apretó mi mano

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque el se suicido…

— ¿se suicido?— repetí pasmada, ese niño de seguro debía sufrir demasiado.— ¿Por qué?

— fue por culpa de una mujer… a la que odio hasta ahora— agregó con su voz agria y llena de rencor.

— El odio no te hará bien... solo te lastimara y perforará tu corazon— aprete su pequeña manita— debes aprender a perdonar… algun dia quiza puedas comprender el porque tu padre hizo eso...

— ¡es que lo que hizo no tiene perdón!— elevó su voz iracundo— ¡se marcho dejándome solo!— tuve la impresión de que aquel niño quería llorar. Instintivamente lo abracé, cobijándolo entre mis brazos. Ese niño estaba sufriendo en el interior. Y pude sentir su tristeza que se dispersaba hacia mi.

— tranquilo… el dolor no es eterno— con esas palabras me sentía un poco mas aliviada, no sabia si esas palabras surgían efecto en el niño, pero a mi si me estaba ayudando— ¿ cual es tu nombre niño..? — El se aparto de mi y no me respondió durante un momento— es que no tengo conocidos y creo que…

— mi nombre es... es...es Naruto...— agregó firmemente interrumpiendome.

— Muchas gracias Naruto-Kun— sin recibir una respuesta continuamos caminando.

Llegamos a casa, estaba segura que era la mía, porque subimos los escalones que llegaban a mi apartamento en el cuarto piso. Cuando llegué a mi puerta, con mi mirada perdida en ningún punto fijo, guié mi mano a mi bolsillo de aquel Jean que traía y saque mi llave, el niño me lo arrebató y oí como abrió la puerta.

— gracias otra vez, no se que hubiese hecho sin ti, gracias — lo sujeté de la cabeza y indicando con mi dedo aquella frente amplia. Le clave un beso de agradecimiento. — a partir de aquí yo voy a estar mejor... espero que alguno de estos días, vengas a visitarme, así te prepararé algunos postres deliciosos— sentí como el niño me dejaba las bolsas en ambas manos.

— ¡adiós señora!, ¡prometo visitarla!— oí que la voz de aquel niño se alejaba, yo con mi sonrisa y sin mi visión, me despedí con la palma.

Ingrese a casa y cerré la puerta en silencio.

Al instante un dolor incontenible y un horrible pánico me abordaban, un sentimiento que me quitaba la respiración y oprimía mi pecho. Mis ojos se sentían húmedos y ardientes, para entonces mi sonrisa desapareció dejándome un agrio sabor en la boca. Sin poder contenerme mas, agache mi cabeza sintiendo como mis mejillas se humedecían con un recorrido fresco de aquel liquido salado.

Tenia tanto miedo, el cuerpo me comenzó a temblar y camine hacia la mesa de mi sala. Me arrodille y choque mi frente contra el suelo, tenia terror, aunque decía que esto pasaría pronto, quería que esta pesadilla acabe cuanto antes, con esa operación, ¿pero y si me muero?, ya no podría volver a ver a mi goku, ni mucho menos a mi familia. "tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo"

— Por favor... regresa— musite sin poder contener mis lagrimas — tranquila Milk, tranquilate, pronto pasará— me trataba de calmar con esas palabras, pero mi temblor no cesaba por nada, sin saber que hacer lloré y lloré pasivamente en silencio — no me dejes sola.

Momentos después.

Me levanté cerrando mis parpados, me había quedado dormida de tanto llorar ¿Cuánto?, aun no lo sé. Pero en el rato que abrí mis ojos, vi que otra vez estaba en medio de oscuridad pero sonreí de alegría, no estaba en oscuridad por mi ceguera, si no porque ya era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas.

— gracias Kamisama, estoy mejor ahora — me levanté de mi lecho de llanto y me dirigí a la puerta principal para encender el interruptor.

Cuando la luz se propagó por toda la sala, me sentí mucho mas aliviada. Tenía hambre así que me decidí por poner un poco de té y prepararme unos cuantos sándwiches. Pero cuando me dirigía a la cocina, noté algo brillante en el suelo de la entrada de la casa. Me agaché y tomé lo que parecía una cuchilla triangular, con un mango redondo.

— ¿Qué extraño? ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?— estaba confundida, las únicas probabilidades de respuesta que tenia en ese instante fue; que yo lo había arrastrado desde la calle o quizás el niño que me trajo a casa, lo había dejado en mis frutas y se cayó al entrar a casa. — supongo que es de el… será mejor buscarlo y devolvérselo — fue lo que dije abrazando con calidez aquel objeto y luego de eso, me marché a la cocina.

Llené de agua la caldera y prendí el fogón, tenia muchísima hambre, casi toda la tarde no había comido nada. De pronto escuche como la ventana de la sala se abrió tempestivamente y estrepitosamente, rompiendo sus cristales. Yo me asomé por la puerta para ver que sucedía, parecía que alguien lo hubiese empujado. Caminé vigilando mis alrededores desconfiadamente y en el momento que estuve cerrándolo noté que no había brisa fuera de casa o algo que empujara tan fuerte el ventanal...

* * *

Sentado en mi cama y con la mirada en el techo, sin poder divisarlo claramente por la oscuridad de mi habitación. Medite y medité, recordando y percatándome que esa mujer quizás sufría mucho mas que yo...

FLASH BACK.

" como puedo ayudarla, no hay nadie por los alrededores" " ahg que hacerle" suspire resignado a ayudarla

— Henge no jutsu -(jutsu de transformación) — Me convertí en un niño, la apariencia no importaba, con tal de poder dehacerme de la responsabilidad que tenia con aquella extraña. No me gustaba meterme en problemas y menos que luego terminaran culpándome por no haberla ayudado. Ya que soy un jounin de esta aldea y mi objetivo es colaborar con los aldeanos.

Habíamos caminado durante unos cuantos minutos, ella estaba pensativa y triste. No iba a inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, por lo que no le di importancia. Aunque me intrigó su comportamiento cuando llegamos a aquel callejón que tomaba de atajo. Creí que había recuperado su vista, porque miraba a los costados como si estuviese bien y extrañada del lugar por donde la llevaba.

— ¿Qué hace?— le cuestione con respeto.

— ¿eh? Solo estoy mirando a los lados, es que no debo permitir que nadie sepa que estoy en este estado.

— no hay problema, no hay nadie por aquí, estamos caminando por los callejones de la aldea, este es mi atajo para llegar a casa, así que no te preocupes y camina tranquila— declaré, me decidí a preguntarle algo que me estaba dando mucha curiosidad, y así lo hice — ¿ porque no quiere que nadie se entere que esta ciega?.

— es por que… — ella agacho la cabeza con pena — no importa, es algo sin importancia alguna— termino sonriéndome dejándome como un entupido por preguntar.

— bueno, si no puede decírmelo, no voy a presionarla….

— gracias por entender, dime ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?— ante su pregunta respondí automáticamente "me gusta leer", olvidando que me había transformado en un niño y que no debía saber que era yo. Al percatarme de mi error, agregue que también me gustaba destruir los árboles, al menos así podría aparentar ser otra persona.

— ¿no crees que es muy cruel hacerlo?— me preguntó con su mirada tan serena.

— estoy conciente de eso— dije gallardamente — no se en que mas descargar la rabia que a veces siento por culpa de mi padre… — al recordar la imagen de mi madrastra y al compararla con ella. Sentí mi ira subirse a la cabeza... sin darme cuenta me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos que siempre estuvieron ocultos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque el se suicido…— apreté mis dientes y fruncí el seño cuando recordé aquella noche de tormenta. En aquella sala de mi antiguo hogar, la noche que me percate que mi padre yacía recostado en el suelo y la tenue luz de los rayos cayendo, me hicieron descubrir que el no regresaría nunca mas.

— ¿se suicido?... ¿Por qué?

— fue por culpa de una mujer… a la que odio hasta ahora— la miré fijamente recordando otra vez mi odio hacia ella.

— El odio no te hará bien... solo te lastimara y perforará tu corazon— esas palabras me habian llegado al corazon, pero no queria admitirlo — debes aprender a perdonar… algun dia quiza puedas comprender el porque tu padre hizo eso...— ¿perdonar? ¿Como se puede perdonar tantos años de soledad y sufrimiento que pase cuando era un niño por culpa de esa mujer ?

— ¡es que lo que hizo no tiene perdón!— eleve la voz, casi gritándole y descargando mi impotencia— ¡se marcho dejándome solo!— mi otra mano se apretó en un puño que contenía toda la rabia de mi alma. De pronto me sorprendí al ver que ella se aprovecho de mi distracción para abrazarme...

— Tranquilo… el dolor no es eterno— esas palabras habían aplacado mi sed de venganza, dejandome estatico y ruborizado por oler su perfume a jazmín — ¿cual es tu nombre niño...? — me separé de ella y me quede callado comprendiendo que mi actitud estaba cambiando — es que no tengo conocidos y creo que…

Con una voz algo siniestra y molesta respondí el único nombre que se me vino a la mente y fue "Naruto".

Caminamos y subimos las gradas de su apartamento en el último piso del edificio "Sun". ¿Por qué habría quedado ciega entonces?, según ella dijo que pronto pasaría, así que no habría ni un solo problema si la dejaba sola... pero….

De pronto me tomó de la frente y me besó dejándome anonadado

— a partir de aquí yo voy a estar mejor... espero que alguno de estos dias, vengas a visitarme, asi te prepararé algunos postres deliciosos — ¿estar mejor? ¿Cómo podría estar mejor si estaba sola? No quería admitirlo pero debía averiguar un poco más sobre esta situación.

— " ka ge bunshin no jutsu – ( jutsu clon de sombra)"— susurre lo mas bajo, para que no me oyera. No iba a hacerme responsable por si ella se lastimaba, así que debía verla, no, la palabra seria "Vigilarla". Mi clon que se marchaba se despidió de ella.

— ¡adiós señora!, ¡prometo visitarla!— ella se despidió con una palma elevada observando el lugar por donde mi copia se había marchado.

Cuando ingresó por la puerta yo rápidamente me adentré y me senté en un rincón en silencio.

Su rostro cambio radicalmente; de lo feliz que estaba hace momentos atrás, ahora solo quedaba una amarga expresión. Se arrodilló, para mi sorpresa, y comenzó a llorar incesantemente, me daba mucha pena verla en ese estado y yo sin poder hacer ni decir algo.

— Por favor... regresa— suplicaba llorando. Yo la miré fijamente, sentado en la puerta principal. — tranquila Milk, tranquilízate, pronto pasará— trataba de calmarse. Aquella mujer que se llamaba Milk comenzó a temblar — no me dejes sola..…— fue lo ultimo que dijo llorando y quedándose poco a poco dormida en el suelo.

¿Cuál es el sufrimiento de esta mujer? ¿A quien pedía que regrese? ¿Porque tiene miedo?, trataba de pensar en cual seria las posibles respuestas para estas incógnitas, pero nada llegaba a mi mente, no había ni una sola respuesta.

Las horas transcurrían y ya oscurecía. Leyendo mi libro con una mano y con la otra jugando con mi kunai, trataba de perder el tiempo. Hasta que ella despertara y diera señales de que se encontraba mejor.

La oscuridad albergó en toda esa sala y ella no despertaba, ahora estaba realmente aburrido porque no podía seguir leyendo mi libro por la oscuridad. Me puse a pensar que quizás debía cambiar mi actitud con ella. De todas maneras, estaba sufriendo mucho más que lo que yo sufrí cuando era niño, y como podría echarle sal a las heridas de una mujer que estaba aterrada por algo.

De pronto oí como ella se levantaba lentamente y pronunciaba:

— gracias Kamisama, estoy mejor ahora — se levantó y caminó normalmente hacia la puerta, cuando vi el objetivo que quería alcanzar (el interruptor), supe que no debía verme allí.

La luz se expandió por la sala y yo rapidamente me camuflé con la pared. Necesitaba que ella se distraiga para que pueda salir de esa casa y no arriesgarme a su furia. Otee fijamente al objeto que le había llamado la atención, ¡era mi kunai! Lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a razonar tratando de saber de donde había salido.

Con su leve sonrisa lo estrechó contra su pecho y se marchó a la cocina. Era ese el momento indicado para escapar, si no lo hacia ahora, no lo haría nunca. Pasé rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina y abrí la ventana de la sala, con brusquedad. Mi salida había sido estrepitosa, seguramente ella se percató de que no estubo sola.

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Caminé por el sendero que últimamente recorría, me gustaba provocar a aquel misterioso hombre que me ayudaba a relajarme, al principio solo quería golpearlo y dejarlo herido. Pero cuando vi que los resultados de esas batallas me dejaban tranquila y des estresada, opte por seguir experimentándolo, sin saber que se convertiría en una adicción.

Como todas las mañanas, allí estaba el, sentado en las ramas del mismo árbol de cerezo. Era mi turno para intervenir otra vez, así que tomé unas cuantas piedrecillas del camino y me las guardé en el bolsillo. Tranquilamente me detuve en el banco, debajo de donde estaba. Tome asiento y con las piedrecillas comencé a lanzarlos al basurero de metal, provocando ruido. Algo que a el le molestaba porque supuestamente no le dejaba leer en paz.

Proseguí así por cinco minutos, me estaba impacientando al no ver que reaccionara de ninguna manera. Carraspee mi garganta reiteradas veces intenté llamar su atención, pero el no me oía. Fastidiada tome mí ultima piedrita y la tiré con dirección a su cabeza, quería crear una discusión para poder explicar mi pelea futura. Pero la piedra fue evadida con su movimiento de cabeza y siguió leyendo.

— ¡Oye!— le grité desde abajo— ¡¿que te cansaste de discutir o que? ¡Eres tan cobarde que dejas que una mujer se burle de ti de esta manera!— estaba iracunda. El solo me miró y dio un salto para quedar frente a mi— "así esta mucho mejor"— sonreí de lado, ahora si, comenzaría mi faena cotidiana.

— No voy a pelear contigo— me dijo serio, dejándome anonadada.

— Y se puede saber ¿Por qué?— le exigí una explicación. Su mirada estaba mucho mas delicada, era como si me tuviese lastima— ¡respóndeme!

— no hay razones para estar luchando todo el tiempo, puedo comprender que quizás ahora necesitar tener un descanso— su mirada al decirme todo eso, me dejaba en claro que sentía pena por mi.

Rechiné mis dientes al no poder contener mi rabia. Mis pupilas se enfocaron en su rostro, estaba irritada por mi intento fallido de buscar lucha. Sin poder responder ante su aclaración, voltee mi cuerpo muy molesta. Me marché de ese lugar, ese hombre me había callado con su mirada de lastima.

Ahora me sentía deprimida, no había logrado desquitar mi preocupación, provocando que la angustia que crecía en mi pecho, se expanda a todos mis sentidos. Llegue a casa y comenzaba a subir las escaleras, como si fuese un zombi. No comprendía bien ¿Por qué ese hombre se había comportando de esa manera?, tan gentil… pero... yo no queria que el fuera gentil conmigo. Quizás ya era suficiente de mi juego.

Cerré mis ojos para suspirar con pesadez, cuando volví a abrirlos. Otra vez la oscuridad se apropio de mi mundo colorido. Con lentitud busque las barandas con mis manos y cuando me percate, supe que no habia controlado el equilibrio de mi cuerpo y estaba a punto de caer hacia atras, "voy a caer, no...". totalmente asustada esa fue mi única predicción de dolor, del dolor que pronto sentiría mi cuerpo al caer por las escaleras desde el segundo piso de aquel edificio.

* * *

**PÙF HASTA YO ME SORPRENDO… AHORA QUISIERA QUE ME DIGAN SI ESTUBO ¿CORTO O LARGO EL CAP? Y TAMBIEN ¿Qué LES PARECIO? EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TRAERA CONSIGO UNA REVELACION… EL TITULO DEL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA.….¿ SU NOMBRE ES..? hasta luego entonces, espero les guste loS siguientes caps que ya estara comenzando a acelerar paulatinamente. SaYuNaRa!**


	13. Chapter 13: Su nombre es

CAPITULO 13

" **su nombre es"..**

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el gran retraso de la publicación de este cap. Lamentablemente la pagina tuvo algunos problemas y no me permitia publicar desde hace semanas atras, pero para que esto no vuelva a suceer, tengo este mismo fic en la pagina , si en caso que esto ocurra otra vez, prometo que el capitulo que tarde, estara en y espero les guste este capitulo, ya pronto las cosas se pondran mucho mejor.**

SARA: muchas gracias por el review :D la persona que le pregunto a milk si estaba casado era Shizune.. n.n ju ju ju ya veras por que… jojojojoojo .

MARGARITA: muchas gracias por tu comentario, te lo agradezco enormemente. Bueno entonces tomare de base el anterior capitulo para escribir los proximos que estaran mas interesantes okis. No te preocupes, todas las intrigas seran aclaradas mas adelante.

MONIK: bueno, haber como te lo digo, es cierto que esto es un goku y milk, pero no quisiera basarme completamente en ellos, estoy preparando las bases para que el fic tenga mucha accion, drama, suspenso, etc. No te preocupes, pronto llegaran los caps donde esten esta pareja que para muchos es la favorita. Ademas de que la aparicion de kakashi en la historia tambien tiene mucho que ver.. n,n nos vemos, espero tus reviews, cualquier duda me las haces llegar, vale :D y te respondere, si no entrara en el fic.

MARI 3304: Mari marita, n.n jaja, tienes muchisima razon con el occ, pero esto tambien tiene su explicación, y tiene algo relacionado con el titulo, solo esa pista dare. Aunque me encantaria poder aclarar tus dudas ahora mismo, pero entonces el fic ya no tendria mucho sentido n.n gomene y sobre los celos, jajajaja claro que si!

**Ajajajaja BUENO AHORA LES DEJO LEER, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA DE PODER DARLES SU ORO, YA ESTABA ANGUSTIADA DICIENDO: no… debo ir al Internet! Debo ir a dejarles el capitulo!. U.U pero la pagina no me aceptaba**

**

* * *

**

Creí que si la trataba con un poco mas de suavidad, ella cambiaria su actitud de lucha y podría abrir sus sentimientos, realmente me estaba intrigando la causa de su sufrimiento. Aunque fue muy ingenuo de mi parte creer que ella me contaría sus penas, si lo único que hice hasta hoy era lastimarla y atacarla por mi venganza contra una mujer que ya no existe.

En el momento que ella me observó con esos ojos de desilusión, vi que no la había ayudado en nada. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás ella buscaba descargar su rabia y sufrimiento en la batalla de hoy. Pero yo la detuve, hag ¿Por qué es tan difícil comprender lo que las mujeres quieren? Suspire apesadumbrado.

Aun sentado en mi árbol, me puse a razonar por la actitud de esa mujer y lo tonto que soy al compararla con una mujer que no tenia la misma fortaleza que ella. Su coraje era tan intenso que me hacia sentir avergonzado de mi mismo. Medite entonces, el momento, el instante, el fatídico día que me marcó para siempre, aquel día, donde mi maldición de perder a todo ser querido había comenzado.

FLASH BACK.

Recostado en el techo de la casa mirando las nubes del claro firmamento, estaba irritado por que hace dos meses aquella mujer vivía con nosotros, nunca podría disculpar a mi padre por traerla, sentía como me hervía la sangre al pensar que estaba engañando al recuerdo de mi madre.

— Kakashi!— me llamo madrastra desde el interior de la casa. Al darme cuenta que me llamaban me levante con pereza y salte desde el techo de aquella casa estilo japonés y entre por la puerta principal.

— ¿Si, me llamabas?— le pregunté con la mirada caída y una voz de fastidio.

— Kakashi, cuantas veces te dije que no dejaras tiradas tus cosas por todos lados— su reproche me hizo enfadar, como si ella tuviera poder sobre mi.— cuando tu padre no se encuentra, debes obedecerme.

— esta bien... recogeré mis cosas, pero… no tengas tanta libertad de reprocharme como si fuese tu hijo, tu nunca seras mi madre, espero comprendas lo que te digo— la miré con desafio.

— Kakashi, ya me casé con tu padre, quieras o no. Y soy oficialmente tu madre, así que por favor no te comportes como un niño mimado...— me reprendio serenamente.

— ¡ya dije que no!, ¡tu nunca serás mi madre!— yo respondí con enojo y ella me miró triste — no me obligues a quererte, si se aman no me importa, ¡mi madre será siempre mi madre y ninguna mujer va a ocupar su lugar!— de pronto quiso levantarme la mano pero se detuvo al oír como tocaban la puerta desesperadamente. Aun mirándome y al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de golpearme agacho la cabeza.

— Lo siento... —fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marchó a atender la puerta.

Desde la calle oí como uno de los shinobis estaba desesperado y muy alterado. Yo me acerque a la puerta para oír lo que diría.

— ¡señora! El hokage requiere de sus servicios para una misión muy importante— el hombre se encontraba agitado y luego de tragar grueso, continuo— Miembros del equipo Hatake fueron capturados por el enemigo y nosotros debemos ir a rescatarlos.

— ¡que! ¿Y Sakumo, como esta?— estaba preocupada por mi padre y yo también lo estaba.

— el esta bien, esta continuando con la misión, por lo que nosotros debemos ir rápidamente a rescatar a los cautivos.

Ella volteo su cuerpo y corrió a la habitación del segundo piso. Cuando bajó trotando las gradas, vi que llevaba su uniforme de la aldea y también llevaba consigo su armamento. Ella me miró y tocó mi cabello con suavidad.

— Espéranos aquí, pronto regresare con tu papá— luego de decir eso, termine viendo como su largo cabello negro desaparecía de la entrada.

FLASH BACK.

No se ni por que me puse a pensar en esto, suspiré estirando mis pies y observando el cielo. Esa pesadilla no terminaría allí, lo más catastrófico lo continuaba y no deseaba recordarlo. Por muy fuerte que sea físicamente y mentalmente, emocionalmente suelo ser un desastre, este pasado es mió y solo cuando yo quiera recordarlo lo haré, pero no quiero hacerlo nunca.

* * *

Tenía mucho calor, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, lo único que veía era la oscuridad que opacó completamente mi vista. ¿Dónde estaba?, no sentía dolor, solo el temblor de mi cuerpo. Toqué mi mejilla y noté que tenía mucha temperatura, volví a recostarme sin comprender que había sucedido. Tal vez el momento de mi supuesta caída de los escalones, solo era una pesadilla.

Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y mi cabeza me dolía a morir, sin contar con la fiebre que estaba matándome de calor. Tenía ansias de quitarme la ropa, incluso la piel si fuese posible, pero debía mantenerme calmada, tenia fe que todo el dolor de mi cuerpo desaparecería dentro de poco...

De pronto oí una voz femenina que me habló dulcemente, posando sus manos en mi mejilla, se sentía tan calida aquella palma.

— que bueno que despertaras— dijo, pero yo sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

— ¿do...donde…— tenia mucho sueño, pero tenia que saber en que lugar estaba.

— no te preocupes, estamos en tu apartamento, descansa hasta que sientas que te mejoraste— noté como la mano delicada tomaba posesión de mi nuca y me incitaba a que durmiese sobre el piso, con una almohada en mi cabeza.

— gracias, esto pronto pasará— le respondí para que ella se marchara y no se diera molestias por mi.

— Entonces esperaré hasta que pase tu ceguera— "ceguera" ¿tan obvio era mi padecimiento?, cerré mis parpados y sentí como una toalla pequeña y húmeda se posaba en mi frente. Quede dormida al poco tiempo.

Mi cuerpo se sentía incomodo, pero aun inconcientemente comencé a tener un extraño sueño que era demasiado real a mi perspectiva.

Estaba en un pequeño valle con sus montañas alrededor, ese lugar era hermoso; tenia flores por todas partes y el sol estaba reinando en ese lugar, dándole un toque mágico. No muy lejos había un riachuelo y mucho pasto. Vi que detrás mió había una especie de caverna; oscura y con muchos árboles cubriendo la entrada. Comencé a caminar durante unos metros, al instante mi paso se detuvo, sentí una pared invisible que me impidió avanzar. Palpe el aire, percatándome que esa parte del espacio estaba rígida y plana verticalmente.

De pronto escuche, el eco de una voz que distorsionaba su oración antes de que llegara a mi oído, yo voltee a mi espalda, me quede parada viendo los pasos de alguien que se me acercaba y que no demostraba su rostro. Su cara parecía borrada de mi mente. Al verlo, me estremecí y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente.

Una sensación de lujuria invadió mi ser, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al ver que ese misterioso hombre se acercaba más y más hacia mí. Me estremecí al tenerlo tan cerca. No comprendía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento apresada por el deseo y la pasión? Retrocedí con la cabeza agachada, impactada por mi conducta.

El se quedo mirándome fijamente y yo no podía elevar la cabeza, un rubor tiño mis mejillas blancas. Cuando de repente, sentí su calida mano que me tomo del mentón, yo estaba impresionada e inmutada, no sabía que hacer, mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho. Luego experimente como un brazo me rodeaba por la cintura y me atraía a su cuerpo, provocando que el roce de su cuerpo comience a quemar el mió.

Hizo un poco de presión con sus manos sobre mi mentón, para obligarme a verlo a la cara. Yo así lo hice cerrando mis ojos con miedo, de pronto sentí unos labios calidos y suaves sobre mi mejilla, ante aquel contacto abrí mis parpados lo mas que pude. Entonces divise una sonrisa blanca para que luego sus labios se posesionaran de los míos, ese beso era tan superficial y genuino.

Note como sus manos apretaban levemente mi clavícula e iba recostándome sobre aquel jardín de flores. Yo estaba hipnotizada por sus labios, y solo me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando me vi debajo de el. Y me acaricio suavemente por toda mi cintura, dejándome solo el sabor de querer hacer el amor con el. Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, no podía resistirme, quería completar y llegar a la siguiente fase de ese momento.

De pronto vi como una mancha negra se esparcía por el rostro blanco, cubriéndole el cuello y parte de su nariz, sus ojos se volvieron rojo carmín intenso y de sus labios comenzaba a chorrear sangre, como si estuviera desangrándose internamente. Mi cuerpo se paralizo y horrorizo al ver como brotaba toda esa sangre que terminaba cayendo en mi rostro. Su boca se abrió en una sonrisa macabra, dejándome ver sus grandes colmillos. Luego de ello, se precipitó hacia mí, queriendo morderme.

Desperté asustada y temblando, aun la oscuridad permanecía en mi vista. Esa pesadilla me había asustado demasiado, que sin darme cuenta me puse a llorar de miedo. Respiré agitadamente tragando saliva. Entonces otra vez sentí aquella mano delicada tocándome el rostro y la frente,

— tranquila, solo tuviste una pesadilla…

Esa mujer me abrazó tratando de tranquilizarme y meciéndome como a una niña asustada. Sentía miedo, miedo de todo... de mi estado, de mi pesadilla… ademas de que ahora no solo mi cuerpo temblaba, si no que me dolia mucho el brazo

* * *

Dos horas después.

— Muchas gracias— agradecí a la extraña que me había cuidado durante este tiempo.— no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, podrías explicarme lo que sucedió por favor. Creo que me lastime el brazo con alguna aguija o con algún alambre, siento como si me hubiesen atravesado con algo puntiagudo... porfavor, respondeme...— le rogue con la vista nublada y sentada en el cojín de la sala-comedor.

—es natural que no recuerdes nada, en ese momento cuando estabas a punto de caer te desmayaste y yo me precipite a evitar que cayeras por las gradas, por suerte estaba cerca de aquí e inmediatamente te traje a tu apartamento— oí que explico con una voz muy serena y tierna— ¿pero que te sucedió? La última vez que te vi no estabas en este estado.

— ¿la ultima vez que me viste? — interrogué.

— ¿no te acuerdas de mi?, soy quien te protegió de ese hombre que estaba a punto de secuestrarte... ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¡OH eres tu!— sonreí— muchas gracias otra vez, lamento mucho darte estos inconvenientes, no se como pagarte por lo que estas haciendo— respondí sin un punto fijo donde mirar

— No tienes por que... ahora, dime ¿Qué te sucedió?— su voz se oia procupada. Yo agache la cabeza, no sabia si responderle la verdad, además nada me obligaba a decírselo. Pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, no se porque nacía ese sentimiento en mi pecho.

— Estoy enferma…— agregué— tengo un tumor benigno en el cerebro y mi ceguera es parte de los síntomas iniciales. — Ella se quedo callada durante un lapso de tiempo y yo no agregue nada más. Luego de dos minutos ella volvió a hablarme.

— no entiendo porque lo explicas tan tranquilamente, ¿porque no vas al hospital para ver que solución tienen para tu enfermedad?

— Ya me dijeron, que tenia que someterme a una cirugía— eleve la cabeza— pero no estoy preparada, además, tengo que esperar a alguien...— declaré sincera.

— pero ¿tan importante es esa persona para ti? ¿Quién es?, ¿Prefieres sufrir y arriesgar tu vida solo por esperar a ese alguien?— su tono de voz parecía que no me creía.

— es que esa persona es demasiado importante, sin el no puedo hacerlo, el es mi fuerza, es mi todo— respondí desde el corazón, pero ella no daba cobertura a mi explicación— Quizás no lo comprendas pero amo a esa persona y quiero esperar su regreso.

— discúlpame, pero creo que actúas como una idiota— ese comentario me hizo enfadar, pero antes que objetara ella continuo— la verdad es que tu no quieres a esa persona, dime… ¿alguien que te ama? te haria pasar angustias y sufrimiento?— senti como si ese comentario ambiguo estaba mas destinado al comportamiento de Goku conmigo— si tu lo amaras de verdad, te someterias a esa cirugía lo mas pronto posible, para que cuando el regrese, no tenga porque angustiarse y sufrir por tu padecimiento.

Me sentía deprimida, entonces yo estaba dándole problemas a Goku con mi enfermedad. Ese era la perspectiva de las personas ajenas a mi relación con el... suspiré y sonrei trantando de calmarme, no podia alterarme con una persona que me ha ayudado sin ser su obligación.

— Es fácil decir todo eso, pero la realidad es diferente, no es tan fácil entrar y salir del quirófano— explique con una voz suave— tengo solo un 20% de probabilidades de salir viva— escuche como ella se sorprendió. — y si yo no salgo viva, jamás me perdonaría no poder estar con mi Goku al final.

— puedo comprender como te sientes, ¿pero prefieres sufrir todos los síntomas hasta que regrese?

— ese es mi plan, aunque no esperare mucho tiempo, el regresara dentro de dos días— tomé la taza de te que estaba sobre la mesa y lo guié a mis labios para tomar el liquido.

— si que tienes muchas agallas— oí como ella estaba emocionada con mi actitud— ¡muy bien, entonces me quedare a cuidarte por algún tiempo!

— No, no es necesario— quise dejar la taza sobre la mesa. Pero mi ceguera hizo caer la taza de porcelana al suelo. — lo... lo siento mucho, perdona— busque con mi mano el lugar por donde deje caer mi taza, para poder levantarlo y limpiarlo pero ella aparto mis manos de la mesa...

— déjalo así, no es por ser mala, pero es mi responsabilidad cuidarte, además ¿crees que podrás soportar estar dos días sin comer y sin ver lo que haces?

— No soy tan inútil— me excuse algo desilusionada, tenia que admitir que lo que ella me decía era totalmente cierto. Estaba molesta por que pensé que quizás no debía rechazar su colaboración.

— esta bien... por favor te lo pido… solo hasta que mi hermano regrese. — ella afirmó con un "si." Y oí como recogía los fragmentos de la taza— ¿puedo saber el nombre de la persona que me cuidara?

— Te sorprenderías si te digo que mi nombre tiene las dos primeras iniciales del tuyo...— dijo divertida

— ¿Te sabes mi nombre?— expresé sorprendida

— ¡claro que si!, crees que no se el nombre de quienes protejo... — se rió agraciada— bueno, mi nombre es Minashi Hatake...

— waw me gusta tu nombre… mucho gusto en conocerte Minashi –san— arquee mis ojos

— El gusto es mió Milk-Chan— tomó mi mano y la meneo.

Pude deducir con tan solo estrechar su mano, de que esa mujer tenía un alma pura y desinteresada. Desde el momento que la conocí pasajeramente, supe que podía confiar en ella, pero no completamente, había un aura misteriosa que me hacia desconfiar de sus acciones y la verdad es que me intrigaba demasiado el saber el porque me estaba ayudando.

* * *

La caravana de la princesa Yuun avanzaba por la ruta que nos llevaría a la aldea del viento. Yo junto a mi compañero, escoltábamos a la adolescente a dicha aldea para que pueda cumplir con su boda con uno de los hijos de un hombre que aparentemente tiene mucho poder sobre la nación del fuego. Yo acepte esta misión por esa palabra que llamo mi atención desde un inicio, "mucho poder", creí que era un hombre fuerte del que se trataba, pero grande fue mi desilusión cuando me entere que el poder que ese hombre tenia; era la política y la economía de varias aldeas pobres de esta nación, mas no el poder denominado como fuerza física.

La verdad es que estaba desilusionado por haber accedido al instante, aunque no puedo quejarme, una vez que termine esta misión, Tsunade me dijo que me pagaría muy bien por la misión, que desde mi perspectiva era demasiado aburrido. Aun así debía completar la misión para poder gastar el dinero en mi Milk, ya que le había prometido llevarla a las aguas termales y no iba a romper mi promesa.

Aunque hay un sentimiento que me inquieta desde hace días, siento como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, lo malo era que no recordaba ¿Qué?

— ¿Goku san? — interrogo mi compañero de emisión, tomando mi atención.

— si dime Hinaru…

— ¿no cree que seria mejor que usted utilice esa técnica que nos mostró el año pasado?, ¿como la llamaba? A si, la tele transportación, no cree que seria mejor usar esa técnica para estar en la aldea del viento mas pronto...— estabamos caminando detrás de la carroza donde se encontraba la princesa.

— jajaja, lo siento mucho pero esa técnica sirve si conozco el chackra o ki de alguien que se encuentra en esa aldea... sin eso no puedo hacerlo...— explique aun caminando

— oh, que lastima... — expresó resignado.

Inmediatamente luego de oír a mi compañero, escuche la voz juvenil que había detenido los caballos de su carroza y sacaba la cabeza fuera de la tienda.

—¡Goku san!— me grito enojada

— dime Yunn..— ella abrió su carroza y bajó del coche con su ropa lujosa, sus zapatillas y su aura de una dama.

— ¡me quede sin agua!, ¡necesito beber algo! ¡Ahora!,

— pero señorita Yuun hace diez minutos pasamos por un limpio riachuelo, si no tenia agua en su cantimplora debió avisarnos—expreso mi compañero— por favor, aguarde unos veinte minutos mas, llegaremos a una aldea y allí obtendremos agua,

— ¡No pienso esperar tanto tiempo!, ¡tengo mucha sed!— mi compañero suspiró cansado e los caprichos de la adolescente. Caminó hacia nuestras reservas de agua y tomo su cantimplora.

— Por favor señorita, beba un poco de agua de mis reservas...— la muchacha se enfurecio y arrojó la cantimplora al suelo.

— ¡no pienso beber de la misma boquilla y la misma agua de un lacayo!

— no te preocupes Yuun... yo ire a traer agua del riachuelo que pasamos…— pedi con mi mano la cantimplora de la adolescente engreida.

— ¡claro que no Goku san!, prefiero quedarme con usted, no tengo mucha confianza en su compañero— me sentía extrañado, esa niña me tenia mucho respeto y a mi compañero lo trataba como a su sirviente.

— esta bien princesa Yuun— declaró Hinaru con los dientes apretados y fingiendo compostura. La muchacha arrojo su cantimplora hacia el jounin y sobradoramente, volvió a su carroza.

— lo siento mucho… por suerte esto será pasajero...— le dije. El pelicafe sonrió agraciado y se marcho, mientras yo detenía a los caballos, luego camine a un lado del sendero y me senté en la tierra, dispuesto a esperar a mi compañero.

Debía estar en guardia, no faltaría alguien que quisiera interrumpir mi misión, así que no debía bajar la guardia. Pero por más que quería estar concentrado, otra vez ese sentimiento me abordaba, ese sentimiento de haber olvidado algo importante. ¿Qué será lo que olvide? Suspiré mirando el cielo y tratando de recordar algo que me diera la pista de saber lo que olvide.

Pero mi meditación fue interrumpida cuando la adolescente de ojos azules y cabello dorado, saco la cabeza de su mini tienda. Yo la miré levantándome para atenderle a sus necesidades.

— ¿ya se fue su compañero?— me pregunto con una dulce voz, yo solo accedí con mi cabeza— ¡que bueno!— diciendo esto bajó de su carroza y se aferró a mi brazo bruscamente, provocando que me sentara bruscamente sobre el suelo. Se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios, y yo retrocedí mi cabeza

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?— le pregunte seriamente.

— Goku san… — sonrió seductoramente— sabe, usted me gusta desde el día que fue asignado a escoltarme a mi boda...— acaricio mi mejilla dejándome confundidísimo— supongo que a los hombres como usted, le gustan las chicas vírgenes como yo... ¿verdad?— yo abrí mis labios de la impresión, jamás CREI que esa niña era tan peligrosa. — si desea, puedo entregarme a usted...

— Que estas diciendo Yuun…— estaba demasiado extrañado, no podía creer que esa niña hablara de esas cosas, tan descaradamente.

— no quiero pertenecer a un hombre durante toda mi vida— se acerco mucho mas y abrió sus piernas para sentarse en mi zona masculina.— así que me haría un gran favor si usted fuese mi primera experiencia— susurró comenzando a besar mi pecho.

— que... que estas haciendo, eso no puede ser, yo no podria hacerte eso...— me aleje un poco mas de ella.

— ¿Qué, tan grande lo tienes?— su mano bajó a la zona que soportaba su peso y tocó sin vergüenza mi… gemí al sentir el contacto de sus manos— podré soportar, no te preocupes…

— deja de hacer eso... alguien podria vernos y malinterpretar la situación— le reproche apartandome y moviendome para deshacerme de su prision. Me puse de pie y suspiré negando con mi cabeza, y desaprobando la conducta de aquella jovencita.

— ¿porque? ¿Porque no quieres hacerlo conmigo?— se levantó y comenzó a discutir conmigo.

— ¡Por que tengo con quien hacerlo!— le grité molesto. Jamás cometeré el error de estar con otra mujer que no sea Milk. "¿Milk?" repetí ese nombre y ese sentimiento de haber olvidado algo, por fin había desaparecido.

— ¡Goku san!, — escuché como mi compañero trataba hacia nosotros con la cantimplora en sus manos. — Aquí tiene señorita, el agua que pidió— le entregó su fuente de liquido y la muchacha solo nos miró fastidiada e irritada. Luego de eso orgullosamente volvió a su carroza. — que niña mas odiosa y pedante. — exclamó Hinaru, yo camine hacia el con una mirada llena de seriedad.

— Hinaru, dime... ¿habria alguna manera de regresar pronto a casa?— le interrogue al shinobi de cabello castaño

— No me diga que quiere volver, ¿tan pronto?— yo acate con una sonrisa y mi mano sobre mi nuca. — ¿pero porque?

— jaja, es que me olvide hacer algo importante…— vi como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente y dando un suspiro me respondió.

— lo único que podría hacer para regresar y dejar su función de guardia principal, seria pedir que envíen un reemplazo para completar la misión.

— ¿un reemplazo? ¿Y como puedo pedir eso?— el agacho la cabeza con resignación.

— dejemelo a mi… lo mas seguro es que llegara para mañana, mientras tanto no debe perder la vista de la princesa.

— OK, te lo encargo, ¡gracias!— volví a mi lugar de vigilia.

Había dos razones por las que decidí marcharme de regreso a la aldea. La primera era porque quería evitar tener problemas con esa niña que quiere que le quite la virginidad. La segunda y la mas importante para mi, era saber como estaba Milk, lo que me había olvidado era preguntarle ¿Cómo le había ido en sus resultados?

Solo espero que ahora ese reemplazo llegue pronto, para que así pueda ir a verla y pedirle disculpas por mi gran falta de interés, aunque… suspire apesadumbrado ¿porque estoy cambiando tanto?

* * *

Estaba en las dos últimas hojas de mi libro favorito. Había logrado distraer mi mente para ya no recordar mi pasado. Me quede en mi árbol de cerezo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. es mas, ya se estaba poniendo el sol cuando de repente mi amigo pelinegro apareció en mi delante gritándome muy alto, parecía que trataba de asustarme, por lo tanto, yo no me moleste ni siquiera en parpadear. Lo vi empapado en sudor y con su respiración agitada.

— ¿Guy, por que traes esa cara?— le pregunté guardando mi libro en mi bolsillo.

— Es que vine haciendo ejercicio, no te vendría nada mal entrenar un poco conmigo ¡jaja!— se rió con mucha confianza— vine caminando con mis brazos y cuando te vi, di un gran salto para asustarte, pero veo que nada te asusta…

—…— me puse a pensar.

— últimamente has estado demasiado callado, incluso cuando voy a tu casa nunca contestas, seguro que estas aprovechando tu tiempo para quedarte a leer…

— no soy tan predecible...

— claro que lo eres, jamás podría verte a ti, perdiendo el tiempo con una mujer muy bonita, llevarla a comer, regalarle ramos de rosas— yo comencé a imaginarme haciendo todas esas cosas— acariciarla, besarla y por ultimo.. Tener rela…. — tapé su boca rápidamente antes de que concluyera con su frase, su comentario solo me había hecho sonrojar

— mejor no digas nada mas, y dime ¿porque me estabas buscando?…— acoté serenamente.

— ¿Como sabes que te estaba buscando?— se sorprendió y luego suspiró— la hokage te asigna una misión de rango B, es la de escoltar a la hija de uno de los señores feudales a su boda- cumpleaños, solo será hasta pasado mañana.

— hum, solo dos días…— agaché la cabeza — esta bien, ¿a que hora es el encuentro?— interrogué.

— bueno la misión ya se esta llevando acabo, solo debes ir y reemplazar al guardia principal de la muchacha, ya que el regresará a la aldea el día de mañana— sonrió picadamente elevando su pulgar— espero que aproveches relacionar con una mujer en esta misión…

— ¿Pero que cosas dices?— bajé del árbol y mi amigo también.

— solo digo que ya te has pasado mucho tiempo en soledad, debes disfrutar un poco mas de tu juventud— concluyó caminando delante de mi— vamos te daré toda la información en el camino.

Yo afirme y camine con las manos en el bolsillo. Pero algo me decía que no debía irme... voltee mi cabeza hacia la vivienda de la extraña llamada Milk, ¿estara bien? Era la única pregunta que podía hacerme en esa circunstancia. Proseguí con mi camino, trancando de alcanzar a mi compañero que me dejo atrás, suspire tranquilamente. Además, eso es algo que no debería importarme, seguramente debe tener a su familia que la esta cuidando y protegiendo en estos momentos. No se gana nada con tener que preocuparse por una extraña.


	14. Chapter 14:Agonía

**CAPITULO 14**

AGONIA

HOLAA! (saludo energico que se oye hasta el fin del sistema solar) bueno espero que estos proximos capitulos les guste, como vengo de pasada solo voy a agradecerle a todas las personas que continuan dejandome reviews y obviamente a aquellas que estan apoyando el fic. :D muchisimas gracias. Ha y queria comunicarles a aquellas personas que no lo saben. Bueno, este mismo fic esta siendo publicado en la pagina . si por alguna razón tardo en actualizar en esta pag, seria por fallos tecnicos de esta misma, asi que no se preocupen que quiza en la otra pag ya eh actualizado.

Eso es todo lo que queria decirles y espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo y me digan que les parece el comportamiento de mi adorado goku / SaYoNaRa.

* * *

_Yo afirme y camine con las manos en el bolsillo. Pero algo me decía que no debía irme... voltee mi cabeza hacia la vivienda de la extraña llamada Milk, ¿estara bien? Era la única pregunta que podía hacerme en esa circunstancia. Proseguí con mi camino, trantando de alcanzar a mi compañero que me dejo atrás, suspire tranquilamente. Además, eso es algo que no debería importarme, seguramente debe tener a su familia que la esta cuidando y protegiendo en estos momentos. No se gana nada con tener que preocuparse por una extraña. _

* * *

dia siguiente.

Allí estaba la mujer a la que estaba atendiéndole desde el día de ayer, cuando la salve de caer de los escalones de su apartamento. La situación de Milk, estaba cada vez empeorando, su fiebre había aumentado bastante, sus temblores no cesaban y además de los vehementes gritos de dolor de su parte que me angustiaba cada vez mas y por si fuera poco, su ceguera aun persistía. No podía imaginarme el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo, ya que se revolcaba de la dolencia que experimentaba y yo lo único que puedo hacer es estar a su lado.

Su rostro demostraba un profundo tormento de agonía que no le dejaba en paz. De pronto distinguí que de sus ojos tiernos, comenzaron a brotar muchas lágrimas. Yo me senté en su cama y le cambie la almohadilla húmeda que tenia en su frente.

— Milk chan, dime, por favor ¿Que mas te duele?— ella apretaba los ojos y los dientes, soportando su agonía— ¡no puedo dejarte aquí!, ¡debo llevarte al hospital! ¡Podrías morir!— me levanté para reprocharle, debia llevarle al hospital antes de que su situación empeorara mucho mas. Ella aun cerrando su puño y apretando sus dientes me respondió entre gemidos entrecortados.

— no... Mi...Minashi...sa.. No me lleves yo...yo no puedo ir…— su respiración se hacia mas agitada y la fiebre aun no disminuia ni un poco. — de...debo esperar a Goku, solo...solo falta… un día mas...

— ¡Milk estas sufriendo demasiado! ¡Goku ira a visitarte al hospital! ¡Allí te atenderán y te pondrán anestésicos!— quería tratar de calmarla, ¿Quién demonios era ese Goku?, tanto amor seguramente significa porque es su novio o su esposo, pero ¿que clase de novio inhumano es?

— si lo hago… ellos me... llevaran al quirófano... no puedo morir…— declaró tratando de controlar su respiración para fingir que el dolor no le estaba afectando tanto como parecia.

— ¡Milk no seas testaruda, vayamos al hospital!— le grité.

— pronto pasara el dolor…yo soportaré, puedo hacerlo — sus palabras trataban de calmarme, pero como podía hacerlo si estaba experimentando su peor calvario. Ella elevó la mano — por favor... no me dejes lleves.

Me acerque a la cama y me senté a su lado, la tome con mis manos y vi como ella trataba de controlar su respiración. Pero su rostro no mentía, si ella se moría o quedara inestable, a mi ya no me serviría de nada, entonces ¿que haré? ¿Será que puedo fingir ser el... solo para que se someta a la operación?

* * *

Dos horas después, en una aldea lejana. Estaba sentado en la puerta de los aposentos de la princesa adolescente. Pensando, en el momento que volvería a ver a mi esposa y explicarle el porque de mi gran falta de interés en el inicio, por el asunto de su diagnostico.

Solo debo esperar, debo esperar un poco más a que llegue mi reemplazo. Estoy angustiado y nervioso, ciento una opresión en mi pecho que apenas me deja respirar, además de que ayer recién recordé que Milk debía ir a recoger sus exámenes el día que me marché y yo como lo despistado y tonto que soy. Ni siquiera me moleste en preguntarle ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan insensible con la persona que mas me importa? Cerré mis ojos y comencé a chocar rápidamente la planta de mis pies con el suelo. Si de algo estaba conciente en esos momentos, era que algo no andaba bien.

Ya faltaba solo unos cuantos minutos para que llegara el sujeto que me reemplazaría e inmediatamente utilizaría la tele transportación para llegar a la aldea y ver como se encontraba Milk. Incluso estaba pensando llegar a la aldea primero y comprarle algún obsequio para pedirle disculpas como se debía...

— ¡Goku san!—voltee mi cabeza por donde provenía la voz. Mi protegida corrió hacia mí, con su mano extendida en el aire

— princesa Yuun, ¿dime que se te ofrece? — le pregunté a la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar.

— ¡¿es cierto que te marcharas pronto?— estaba triste, por mi próxima partida.

— si... tengo un asunto importante que atender...

— ¡no es justo!, ¡no es justo!, dijiste que te quedarías hasta mi cumpleaños— me reprocho con una lagrimilla en sus ojos.

— Lo siento mucho, pero mi reemplazo estará en tu cumpleaños y tu boda, estoy seguro que te agradará— la acaricie en el cabello.

— Pero yo quiero a Goku-san…— yo sonreí de lado

— ¡Goku san!— fuimos interrumpidos por mi compañero Hinaru que se acercaba trotando hacia mi, yo voltee para verlo.

— dime Hinaru?

— Goku-san, ya puede regresar a la aldea, su reemplazo acaba de llegar— Vi como de entre las sombras su figura se descubría, al verlo me quede atónito. Era ese sujeto pedante y misterioso que no me agradaba desde el año pasado.

El también me miró con repulsión y yo no deje que me intimidara esa mirada.

— Vengo para reemplazarte — se acercó con sus manos en el bolsillo. Yo voltee a ver a la muchacha y me incliné con respeto.

— Me despido señorita Yuun— la muchacha se quedo callada y voltee mi cuerpo para cruzar mi presencia contra el enmascarado. Antes de marcharme le di un vistazo de reojo y el también lo hizo. Orgullosamente desvié mi mentón con ego y camine hacia mi compañero.

— Me voy Hinaru, nos vemos pronto OK...— estreche su mano y puse mi dos dedos sobre mi frente, tratando de buscar el ki de Milk para llegar rapido a donde se encontraba. Pero me quedé pasmado cuando no sentí su presencia, el no sentir la presencia de Milk, significaba… significaba que ella había cambiado radicalmente su ki o es que… ella, estaba muerta.

Eso era imposible, cuando me marche de la aldea, ella se encontraba bastante bien... ¿entonces porque, porque no podia encontrar su ki? Voltee mi cuerpo y corrí a toda velocidad por el camino que me llevaba de regreso a konoha. Estaba muy lejos, debía pensar en algo para que llegara pronto a la aldea. Un golpe en el pecho a cada momento me angustiaba mucho más.

— ¡maldición! ¡¿Qué haré?— Me sentía impotente al no saber nada de ella— ¡ya se!— abrí mis ojos al recordar el nivel de ki que tenia Shizune, lo mejor era encontrarla primero a ella y luego ir a casa para ver como estaba mi Milk.

Me concentre un poco y en un parpadeo desaparecí de mi anterior posición, y aparecí en una sala de comedor estilo japonés y como sabia bien donde me encontraba, busque a la dueña de casa.

— Shizune! Shizune!— busque desesperadamente con mi mirada por todos lados y cuando llegue al jardín, vi que la mujer de cabello negro estaba plantando unos frutos.

— Goku-san— se sorprendió al verme allí. — ¿que sucede?, ¿ocurre algo malo? ¿Porque esta tan preocupado?..

— ¡shizune!, ¡por favor dime! ¡¿Cual fue el diagnostico de mi hermana?— me precipite hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros para presionarla a que me dijera todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella se quedo extrañada, se limpio las manos con una toalla que colgaba de su mandil y se zafó de mi agarre, luego ingreso a su sala. Yo la seguí en silencio e impaciencia

— ¿No te lo dijo?— cuestionó estresándome mucho mas— creí que te lo había dicho antes de marcharte a tu misión.

— ¿decirme?, ¿decirme que?— eleve la voz por la poca paciencia que tenia en esos momentos.

— a tu hermana le detectamos un tumor en el cerebro que es benigno...— esa revelacion me dejó atonito, senti como mi cuerpo se habia enfriado completamente. — le dije que debía decírtelo cuanto antes, incluso antes de que comiencen sus síntomas...

— ¿Sus síntomas?— un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba expresar mis pensamientos.

— como el tumor esta en la zona visual que es muy sensible en el cerebro, posiblemente Milk termine perdiendo la vista y si sus síntomas llegaran a expandirse, con espasmos musculares, con fiebre alta y sangrado nasal, seria demasiado tarde...

— ¡No te entiendo nada de lo que dices!, ¡habla claro por favor!— apreté mis puños.

— Goku, si Milk tiene sus síntomas ya avanzados, será muy difícil que salga viva de la operación...

Sentía que mi pecho se acongojaba y oprimía. Si yo... ya no sentia el ki de Milk… era… era porque… note como la angustia me consumia.

Salí de esa casa casi corriendo con dirección a mi apartamento, Shizune preocupada por mis reacciones, también vino detrás de mi pidiéndome explicaciones, pero yo no podía decir nada, estaba pensando en que si mi Milk estaba muerta yo... … yo, solo yo tendría la culpa de todo. ¿Por qué no la protegí? ¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta de que estaba mal? ¡¿Porque, porque? Me interrogaba abrumándome con las imágenes de mi esposa; al verla sonreír, fruncir su hermoso seño, gritarme hasta quedar afónica y sobretodo su mirada llena de amor que siempre fue para mi.

* * *

Mi cabeza me dolía, mi cuerpo ya me estaba torturando bastante, tanto que ya no sentía que dolor era peor; si el de mi cabeza, mi cuerpo o el dolor de mi corazón. Definitivamente, creo que no podré soportar este dolor por mas tiempo... ¿porque debo comportarme de esta manera?, ¿cuanto mas tendre que sufrir por las insolencias de Goku? ¿Sufrir por su falta de afecto? ¿Cuánto mas?

— Milk... Milk chan— oía ecos dentro mi subconsciente,

—Humm— fue lo único respondí

— ire a comprar analgésicos a la farmacia, regresare pronto.

— no... No te vayas... no me dejes— hasta yo misma me tenia lastima, tan solo oir mi voz tan tenue y agotada, me daba vergüenza el haber presumido de ser la mujer mas fuerte.

— Tranquila… volveré pronto, no voy a dejarte— me dio un beso en la frente — descansa un poco mas, todo esto pasara, — yo hice caso, solo escuche desde mi yo interior, como se abría la ventana y una suave brisa ingresaba, chocando contra mi mejilla.

Pasaron pocos minutos y yo estaba comenzando a sentir que mi vida se me estaba yendo... incluso veia pasar por mi mente aquellas imágenes de mi vida pasada junto a el. Aquellos días, que fueron los más hermosos de mi vida. Esos dos años y esos diez días antes de la batalla contra el malvado de cell, donde Goku se comporto tan varonil, tan responsable y tan amoroso.

FLASH BACK

— ¡como puedes estar tan despreocupado Goku!, ¡sabes que dentro de poco comenzara el torneo de artes marciales!— le reprochaba gritando y estando en nuestra habitación, por suerte Gohan no se encontraba en casa.

— vamos Milk no me reproches... tengo fe de que Gohan podra ayudarnos esta vez. — me explico indolentemente.

— ¡ que cosas dices Goku! Si Gohan solo es un niño... el es solo es un niño, no tieene porque tener responsabilidades tan pesadas, como salvar al planeta...— comence a llorar desconsoladamente— ¿Por qué no podemos llevar una vida normal?, ¡porque! ¿Como puedes ser tan indiferente con el futuro de tu hijo?, se supone que eres su padre... deberias desear lo mejor para el...

— no llores Milk, tranquilízate por favor...— se levantño de su asiento y camino hacia mi.

— Como puedes ser tan insensible Goku... si algo malo llegara a sucederle, jamas te lo perdonare... — llore y llore y el solo me observo afligido. — ¿que haré si tu y mi Gohan se me mueren…? me quedare sola, me quedare muy sola...

Siempre fue mi terror quedarme sola. Desde que mi madre murió cuando tenia cinco años, por mas que estaba rodeada de personas amables y muy gentiles. Me sentía realmente sola, por eso mi deseo de formar una familia era muy grande. Quería tener un esposo amoroso que me protegiera y diera su vida por mi, alguien a quien confiarle mi vida, mi amor y mi confianza. Alguien que no me abandonara tan fácilmente, por simples banalidades.

— por favor deja de llorar, no quiero verte llorar— me abrazó y me calló con un beso tierno, sincero y lleno de cariño. Me hizo creer que el comprendía mi soledad y mi amor. El amor que siempre le profese y mantuve durante tantos años.

Aquella época fue la mejor en toda mi vida, donde el y yo fuimos inseparables, hicimos muchas cosas juntos y experimentamos el amor en carne propia durante esos diez días antes de la batalla decisiva. ¿Cuanto significaba nuestra familia para el? ¿Cuánto significaba yo en su corazón? ¿Fue lo correcto haberlo esperado fielmente durante tantos años? Quizás si en esa época encontraba a alguien especial, tal vez me hubiese dado otra oportunidad de buscar mi propia felicidad. ¡jaj! Hasta se oye ridículo decirlo, ahora solo estaba conciente de que poco a poco perdía mi conocimiento y que esa posibilidad de ser una persona importante para el, era solo una utopía.

* * *

Corrí desesperadamente por los escalones de aquel edificio. Cuando llegue al pasillo de mi apartamento, junto a shizune que me observaba con miedo. Abrí la perilla e in sentí que el ki de mi milk estaba demasiado debilitado, corrí en el interior. Una fuerte angustia oprimía mi pecho. Milk no estaba muerta, su ki se había debilitado demasiado. Aun así debí haberlo sentido ¿Por qué desaprecio el ki de Milk? Corrí otra vez, un nudo en mi garganta a penas me dejaba gritar su nombre.

— milk! Milk!— sabía bien que se encontraba en la habitación, así que para no perder más tiempo, llegue a la alcoba de Milk y atravesé la puerta, quedándome horrorizado al ver aquella escena que me dolió en el alma.

Era Milk que tenia sus brazos colgando de su cama. Su boca estaba abajo y cuando me le acerque para abrazarla. Escuche que susurraba algo... al instante aparecio shizune alarmada.

— Goku… hay que llevarla al hospital cuanto antes— gritó desesperada. Al ver como mi hombro se había llenado de sangre. Yo, pasmado voltee el cuerpo de mi esposa, y la sangre que me había impregnado la ropa, provenía de la nariz de ella.

— shizune…— susurre aterrado.

— Ve Goku, corre al hospital, ve cuanto antes… diles que la preparen para una cirugía cerebral...— levante a Milk muy suavemente entre mis brazos. Se veía inofensiva y delirante.

Salí por la ventana y comencé a volar con dirección al hospital...

—debo… debo esperar a mi... a mi Goku…— susurraba en agonia, mi adorada esposa. Al escucharla, no pude evitar sentirme un maldito miserable, sentía toda la culpa por el estado en el que se encontraba Milk...

No tarde mucho en llegar al hospital, ingrese corriendo por la puerta y exigí ayuda, gritando asustado de perder a mi esposa.

—¡ por favor ayúdenme!— al instante aparecieron varios ninjas médicos y enfermeras.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

— shizune dijo que la prepararan para una cirugía cerebral…

— si ella lo dijo, no hay tiempo que perder… su esposa se esta desangrando ¡porque no la trajo mas antes!— me reprocho el doctor, haciendo una señal para que se la lleven a una sala dentro de aquel hospital.

— ¿puedo estar con ella? ¡Quiero ir con ella!— corrí detrás de la camilla, al instante aparecieron otras enfermeras, deteniéndome y angustiándome mucho mas.

— lo siento señor, esta cirugía es demasiado delicada, no podemos permitirle el ingreso...— dijo una mujer joven vestida de blanco.

— ¡porque! ¡Porque!— no exigía una explicación a las mujeres por detenerme… en realidad me reprochaba a mi mismo, ¿Por qué no pude cuidarla y protegerla como se debía?

Sentía como mi voz iba a defraudarme, Milk estaba en ese delicado estado. Por mi culpa, todo por mi maldita culpa. Si tan solo yo... si yo hubiese escuchado de su enfermedad mucho más antes, quiza no hubiese ido a esa mision…. ¿Que me sucedió? ¿Por qué no pude ver que mi esposa corría este peligro? ¿Por qué fui tan despistado?

Me detuve, deje de pelear con las enfermeras que me estaban tratando de tranquilizar, pero ninguna de sus palabras ingresaba por mis oídos, solo podía escuchar en mi mente, aquella dulce risa de mi adorada Milk.

— Goku, no te preocupes... ¡yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para salvar a tu hermana!— oí como grito shizune, ya lista para ingresar al quirófano...

— por favor shizune, sálvala, por favor sálvala— le suplique viendo como ella acataba con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Para luego adentrarse a la sala.

Si Milk se me moría, terminaría maldiciéndome toda mi vida... ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbecil y despistado? Porque tuve que… un agrio sabor en mi boca no me permitía decir nada, solo mis pensamientos me estaban torturando. ¿Cómo podría perdonarme a mi mismo?

Ahora recuerdo que ella quiso decirme algo antes de que me marchara, su mirada me pedía auxilio, ¡pero yo no le di importancia! agache mi cabeza y me golpee la frente con la mano. Estaba realmente avergonzado de mi actitud. Aunque no era mi intención, no es mi intención ignorarla… aun así, esa no es una disculpa.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, era tan agobiante no poder saber nada de cómo estaba Milk mientras mas esperaba, mas me frustraba y agonizaba de la preocupación. La manecilla del reloj apuntaba y me decían que era las 5 de la tarde. A nadie le importaba mi situación ni la de Milk. Estábamos solos, pero... yo la tenia a ella y ella ami, su unico apoyo era yo... ¿y como le retribui su compaññia y esfuerzo?, la pague con alejamiento, frialdad y despreocupación

No quiero que Milk se muera… no quiero... abrace mis rodillas sentado en el pasillo que estaba frente a la puerta del quirófano. No quiero que Milk se muera… si ella muere, no podré revivirla con las esferas del dragón, no podré hacerlo… pude recordar aquel acuerdo que hice con shenlong y me puse a llorar en silencio:

FLASH BACK.

Dos años después de que me marche con shenlong, Estabamos vagando por el planeta tierra, buscando algo de entretenimiento. Aunque viajamos por la los universos del infinito espacio sideral, ya me había enfrentado a todos los guerreros, de d todos los planetas que tenían luchadores fuertes.

— Oye shenlong, estar vagando y regresando a los mismos planetas que ya visitamos, es demasiado aburrido…— declare cansado y aburrido, recostándome sobre su lomo.

— Comprendo... — hablo el dios dragon— sin embargo, si ya no puedes soportar pelear con tus rivales anteriores, podriamos viajar atravez de muchas dimensiones, asi buscarias guerreros con quienes luchar...

— ¿enserio se puede eso? — me senté emocionado, y con mi ancha mueca.

— si se puede, sin embargo, es muy difícil tener que trasladar un cuerpo hacia otras dimensiones… conlleva demasiado misterio... y muy pocos de ellos son descubiertos. — yo lo mire sin comprender y a el se le cayo una gran gota de sudor.— por ejemplo, solo personas fuertes y jóvenes pueden viajar a través de estas dimensiones, además de que viajaras por quince años consecutivos, quedándote solo un año en una sola dimensión. Además de que si tú mueres perderías tu cuerpo completamente y ya no podrías ser revivido de ninguna manera. Tu alma vagaría solitariamente por esos lugares y jamás llegarías al cielo….

— jajaja, entonces no hay problema, vamos shenlong, no seas malo y envíame a una de esas dimensiones— le exigí emocionado.

— pero Goku.. No comprendes qué si tu...

— lo se, dijiste que si yo me moría entonces vagaría mi alma por esas dimensiones, pero... seamos realistas, la probabilidad de que muera es de un 0%, no es por presumir, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para morirme con una simple batalla

— esta bien Goku... como digas Goku… entonces te enviare a tus primeras quince dimensiones.

FINAL FLASH BACK.

— ¿Qué haré?, no puedo hacer nada… nada— durante esos minutos llore sin poder contener mis lagrimas, me sentía demasiado impotente.

Por favor Milk, no mueras... no sabria como reponerme de tu perdida, jamas podria olvidarte… por todas las cosas malas y desconsideradas que te hice, deberia ser yo quien este pagando todo lo que estas sufriendo. Como quisiera estar en tu lugar, lo que daría por ser yo el que sufra todo tu dolor... Milk... perdoname.

* * *

Ya pasaron ocho horas desde que mi tristeza y mi remordimiento no me dejaban cavilar correctamente. Mi cuerpo se enfriaba y sentía corrientes de frió por todo mi cerviz, es tan agobiante pensar en ella y sin poder saber si se encuentra bien o mal. Como quisiera estar a su lado y poder estrechar su mano, y susurrarle

— estoy aquí… por dios, Milk ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto? , si lo hubiese sabido no te iba a dejar sola. ¿Es que no me tienes confianza?

Solo me preocupaba mucho mas al pensar que algo peor pudiese sucederle a mi Milk. ¿Cuanto tiempo más? ¿Cuanto tiempo más llevare esperando? Mordía mis uñas del nerviosismo y de la gran intriga sobre la salud de mi esposa. Me levante del suelo y comencé a caminar y caminar en mi propio eje.

Mi pecho estaba comprimido y el escalofríos que recorría mi cuerpo, me daba la sensación de que Milk se me estaba marchando... ¡maldición! Golpee la pared ya exasperado. Nadie me daba noticias de ella, no había persona que me dijera que todo estaba bien… ¡maldición! Mal dicción cuanto tiempo más, ¡cuanto tiempo más! Sentía una gran impotencia al no poder hacer nada por Milk, no podía ser capaz de quedarme quieto.

Debo decirle la verdad, este peso de conciencia jamás me dejara de perseguir, mientras siga comportándome de esta manera, debo decirle como me siento cuando estoy junto a ella. La verdadera razón por la que mentimos a medio mundo, toda esa verdad... contarle… contarle todo lo que hice en mi ausencia, pero... ¿Cómo decirle todo eso? Conociéndola, ella querrá morirse, se enfurecerá y definitivamente me matara. Aunque creo que seria lo mejor para ambos el que yo sea sincero con ella. No desearía perderla por una tontería como la que hice. Estoy seguro, que ella podrá comprender...

— ¡por favor Milk! ¡Sal con vida! — Mire lleno de esperanzas imaginándome viéndola salir del quirófano en una camilla blanca.

* * *

Las lúgubres paredes de esta guarida, son tan apagadas, es un infierno estar viviendo durante semanas en el mismo lugar. Por suerte, hoy pude salir del escondite, no comprendo porque Quiere que me permanezca dentro... sabe bien que yo puedo repeler cualquier tipo de rastreo, fuera o en el interior de la guarida.

Suspire apesadumbrado. Camine hacia la salida, aquel pequeño pero encantador lugar de entrenamiento. Salí de aquella cueva y divise aquel armonioso paisaje, El olor de las flores que curian cada rincón de aquel pequeño paraíso, aquel riachuelo y esas montañas que lo rodean. Que bueno que vine a este lugar, al menos, me quite esa angustia que me absorbía desde hace poco.

De pronto oí que uno de mis secuaces se acercaba a un costado de mí. Pacíficamente trate de ignorarlo, así que encendí mi cigarrillo y lo puse a mis labios, al menos el tabaco era mi única salvación de este mundo infernal, ya que iría dañando mi organismo lentamente. Alguien como yo, es difícil de eliminar, y si por mí fuera, optaría por mi propia aniquilación, pero desde pequeño, fui predestinado a estar aquí y a servirle para sus planes…

— Se ve que te encanta este lugar, siempre que regresas, vienes aquí— hablo seriamente— es como si fuese parte del paraíso.

— y quien dice que no lo es— respondí inmediatamente.

— Eso quien sabe, — sonrió maliciosamente, mientras yo lo miraba de reojo, tomando la boquilla de mi cigarrillo. — no olvides que pronto debes traer a una mujer fuerte para lo que planeamos

— no hace falta que me lo digas, yo se cual es mi misión…— volví a meter mi cigarrillo a mis labios y exhale el humo que Expedia con un soplido. El me oteo con desagrado y animadversión.

— ¿crees que por porque el te tenga un poco de aprecio podrás hacer lo que quieras?— resoplo sarcásticamente. Yo me quede inmutado ignorándolo completamente. No tenia porque alterarme por las palabras de un sujeto pedante e imbecil como el.

— ¿Terminaste?, déjame solo…— le ordene y el se sonrio,

— Sabes bien lo que te sucederá si no cumples tu parte…— volteo su cabeza y se alejo de mi— y no olvides hacer lo darle nuestro obsequio. — concluyendo de decir todas esas pavonearías, se marcho dejándome fumar y concentrarme en la hermosura de aquel paisaje.

Solo falta un poco mas, ella pronto caerá en mis redes. Pobre muñeca, no sabes lo que te espera. Sonreí al recordar su mirada de desconcertacion.


	15. Chapter 15:Yo te Protegere

**CAPITULO 15**

**YO TE PROTEGERE**

HOLA CHICAS! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, espero les guste, las cosas comienzan a ponerse mas acaloradas, y lo que falta, por dios. Hasta yo misma me estoy emocionando :D pero mas emocion tendre al escuchar sus reviews, ahora estiy de pasada y espero que me disculpen que no pueda responder todavía a sus reviews , me disculpo sinceramente :D bueno nos vemos :D:D:D SaYuNaRa

* * *

_Solo falta un poco mas, ella pronto caerá en mis redes. Pobre muñeca, no sabes lo que te espera. Sonreí al record__ar su mirada de desconcertacion"_

Transcurrieron otras dos horas angustiantes. Estaba exhausto, por mas que queria cerrar los ojos, debia estar pendiente de alguna información de mi esposa. Dios, como la quiero, ¿Por qué solo puedo comprender mis sentimientos cuando ella esta en peligro?. Suspire dolido, mi conducta provoco que ella se alejara de mi, tanto que me omitio algo tan importante.

De pronto, las puertas de aquel quirófano se abrieron y muchos de los doctores que salieron de aquella habitacion quitandose el gorro de su uniforme. Al ver sus rostros se me helo la sangre, sus rostros demostraban total fracaso. Eso queria decir que…un nudo en mi garganta me paralizo… esas expresiones seguramente se debian a que la operación no había salido bien… con los ojos ardientes de querer comenzar a lagrimear, me precipite hacia uno de los doctores que estaba cerca de mi.

— ¡óiga, doctor! ¡Dígame como esta Milk! ¡¿Como esta ella?— lo sujete del cuello de su uniforme. La gente que estaba a los alrededores se acerco tratando de controlarme.

—se..Señor no… se al…tere, por favor… déjeme explicarle— apenas podía hablar el sujeto al que estaba por estrangular.

— ¡estoy tranquilo!, ¡dígame como esta ella, maldición!— las enfermeras y los demás doctores se precipitaron hacia mi y me bajaban el brazo para poder permitirle la respiración a mi victima.

—¡Goku!— escuche como la mujer que hizo la cirugía me miraba con enojo desde mi espalda— ¡baja al doctor ahora!— me ordeno. Yo recién pude darme cuenta de que... me estaba comportando como un salvaje. Deje a mi victima en el suelo y lo mire fijamente.

— siento mucho esto— me disculpe y camine hacia donde se encontraba Shizune.

— Goku… ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera?— ella me pregunto asombrada.

— dime… ¿mi... Milk... esta?…— mi voz comenzaba a traicionarme, sin darme cuenta se volvia quebradiza.

— Tu hermana esta descansando, la operación salio bien… pudimos salvarle la vida — su calida voz, me alivio enormemente. Mi Milk se había salvado de tan difícil operación. Estaba tan feliz, tan agradecido por esto, sin darme cuenta, abrace a shizune con todo mi afecto de agradecimiento— muchas… muchas gracias shizune, sabia que podia confiartela, si tu no hubieses hecho la operación, en estos momentos estaria hecho trizas por la angustia que tenia, muchas gracias yo,.. No sabría como agradecertelo…

— No es nada Goku...— ella me sonrio encantadoramente— pero... hay un pequeño inconveniente— dijo llamando mi atención.

— ¿Qué, inconveniente dices?

— los síntomas comenzaron demasiado aprisa y era señal de que el tumor se expandía mucho mas, tuvimos que rasurarle parte del cráneo, ya que debíamos eliminar todo el rastro de este tumor, para que ya no vuelva a brotar ni aparecer en otra zona. La operación fue demasiado complicada, las posibilidades de vivir eran muy escasas— luego de decir todo eso, agacho la cabeza— Sin embargo, es un milagro que Milk este aun con vida, pero... por el leve daño a la zona visual que tuvo tu hermana, durante la operación. Ella quedara ciega…

— ¿Qué, ciega?— este era el resultado de mi descuido, Milk estaría ciega para siempre. Estaba asustado y sorprendido.

— Traquilo Goku... — puso su mano en mi hombro— lo bueno es que tardara poco tiempo para que ella recupere su vision, los daños que recibio fueron muy leves... si ella llegaba un dia mas tarde a la operación, seguramente iba a quedar ciega permanentemente.

— ¡entonces! ¿entonces, la ceguera será pasajera?— estaba entusiasmado, me sentía muy feliz, mi pecho se llenaba de alegría.

— Así es…— arqueo sus ojos— tu hermana es una mujer muy fuerte…

— Claro que si, no se esperaba menos de ella, porque es la esposa del hombre mas fuerte— declaré orgulloso de mi mujer, sin embargo cuando volví a verla, ella mostró cierta intriga. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, quise explicar, pero apareció un enfermero que se nos acerco.

— shizune sama, la señorita fue trasladada a la habitación 17CY del segundo piso... dentro de poco la anestesia va a pasar, y solo tendremos que esperar a que reaccione. — me sentía mucho mas aliviado, tenia tantas ganas de verla.

— ¿muchas gracias …— dijo la mujer de cabello corto.

— ¿Shizune puedo verla?— pregunte… esperanzado.

- humm…— se puso a meditar— no creo, por el momento ella necesita descansar y tomarse un leve respiro.

— te prometo que no voy a hacer ruido, solo quiero verla y estar con ella, por favor— suplique con mis manos pegadas delante de mi risita insistente.

— esta bien Goku... pero porfavor no la despiertes.

— Muchas gracias— camine con ella, mientras Shizune me dirigía a la habitación del segundo piso donde se encontraba Milk.

Pude sentir como el comportamiento de Shizune había variado un poco, desde que le dije que Milk era la esposa del hombre más fuerte del mundo. ¿Había logrado cambiar su humor por lo que dije?

— ¿Shizune, te encuentras bien?

— ¿porque lo dices?

— Te siento algo extraña— le dije perplejo.

— fueron casi 10 horas de operacion, estoy algo agotada, ¡pero no es nada que una buena taza de café reponga! — sonrió para abrir la puerta donde se encontraba mi esposa. — Bueno Goku… te dejo a solas, debo irme…— dijo pasando por mi lado.

— muchas gracias Shizune…— ella me miró a los ojos y yo le correspondí. Entonces luego de ello, se marcho y yo me adentre a la habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta y vi a Milk, recostada en la cama, con la cabeza vendada y una mascarilla transparente sobre su nariz, me sentí muy mal...

Tome una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la cama y me senté en ella, tome su mano y la observe fijamente. Todo esto, fue por mi culpa, por mi descuido...— acerque aquella mano tan delicada y le di un beso en la palma. No sabía que hubiera hecho si se moría la persona más importante para mí... debia agradecer al destino de que ella estuviera conmigo aun.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde.

Estaba muy cansado y como no quería dormir aun, porque tenía la esperanza de que Milk pronto despertaria, y quería que lo primero que viera, sea a mí. Debía mantenerme despierto a como de lugar.

Salí de la habitación y llegue a la maquina de bebidas totalmente somnoliento, toque el botón de café tinto, puse la moneda y mientras esperaba a que la taza se llenara de ese liquido negro. Oí como un grito estrepitoso se expandía por todo el segundo piso. Al instante reconocí la voz de aquella persona y sin tomar mi bebida, corrí hacia su habitación.

— ¡WAAAAA!— oí que la voz se escuchaba de la habitación de Milk. Inmediatamente corrí y Cuando divise que Milk estaba en la camilla, tratando de quitarse los vendajes que cubrían la zona que había sido infringida.

— ¡Milk!, no lo hagas!— corrí y la tome de la mano, ella estaba con los ojos vendados. Movió su cabeza como tratando de captar si mi voz era solo su imaginación o si era real.

— Go..Goku..— al escuchar le pronunciar mi nombre con su dulce voz, me sentí mucho mas dichoso. La abrace por los hombros, tenia tanto miedo, tanto miedo de perderla_... y ahora estba entre mis brazos.

— ¿Qué me sucedió?, ¿Goku que me paso? — seguía interrogándome y yo no podía dejar de abrazarla.

— te quiero… te quiero Milk— le susurre al oído.

— ¡Goku por favor respóndeme!…— me sorprendí, parece que no escucho lo que le declare. No importaba su comportamiento seguramente se debe a que estaba cansada, sabia que ella estaba conciente de lo que yo sentia.

— ¿porque no me lo dijiste Milk?— le pregunte ingenuamente

— ¿decirte que?, ¡¿que no te vayas? ¡¿Que no me abandones? ¡Que esta sufriendo todo esto, sola, Solo para no perjudicarte!— ella elevo su voz, comenzando a reprocharme. — ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a soportar todo esto, Goku!— sus puños se cerraron y yo me aparte de ella.— estaba tan asustada… tanto que no sabia que hacer… temía... temia no volver a verte, temia no volver a ver a gohan, goten o a pan….— de pronto vi como una gota brillante caia de sus mejillas.— tenia tanto miedo…

— Milk…

— ahora estoy dispuesta a someterme a esta cirugía, te prometo que no seré una molestia para ti... ya no quiero perjudicarte en tus entrenamientos,… voy a someterme a esta cirugía y te dejare en paz, me marchare de tu lado— ella me heria con todas esas palabras, estaba tan dolida por mi asuencia— no quiero saber mas, ya no soporto tu comportamiento, haciendo lo que te da la gana y cuando te da la gana… ¿porque me trajiste si ibas a abandonarme otra vez?, ¡yo ya no quiero estar contigo!_ cerro sus puños y me grito todas esas cosas sin comisura

La sujete de sus mejillas y tome sus labios, haciéndola callar. Que seria de mi sin ella, mi mundo siempre giraba a su alrededor. Si la razón primordial por la que entrene tanto, era porque quería que ella viva pacíficamente en la tierra, que era nuestro hogar... se que ahora ya no hay enemigos peligrosos que ataquen nuestro bienestar, sin embargo, mis sentimientos son muy desequilibrados desde que llegamos... no quiero lastimarla, por eso me alejo con esas misiones.

Me separe de ella y Milk se quedo callada, aun llorosa, tome sus manos, con un sentimiento de tristeza profunda.

— No digas que me dejaras, no digas que eres una molestia, ni perjudicial para mi... tu eres lo mejor me ha sucedido desde que nos casamos, ¿Qué seria de mi, si tu me abandonaras?— me recoste en su regazo y la abrace por la cintura. Ella levanto la mano, quería acariciarme, pero.. se que algo le impedía confiar en mi otra vez. — discúlpame… si yo me hubiera enterado de que esto te sucedería, no te hubiera dejado abandonada... perdóname, enserio, perdóname… estas horas de espera, fueron las mas horrorosas de mi vida, con eso me di cuenta que mi mayor terror es perderte— cerré mis ojos conteniendo las lagrimas de felicidad— que bueno que la operación salio bien, me siento muy feliz de que te encuentres mejor.

— ¿ya me operaron? ¿Entonces, por qué no puedo ver nada?— pregunto asustada.

— Esto será pasajero, pronto recuperaras tu vista, te lo prometo…— le mire con mi corazon en la mano, dispuesto a entregarselo— todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname…_ a pesar de que estaba feliz, estaba afligido, ya que por mi culpa milk estuvo sufriendo todo este tiempo.

— no puedo enfadarme contigo... en parte es mi culpa... yo debi habertelo dicho desde un inicio... pero... crei que si te lo decia, tu ibas a obligarme a hacerme la cirugía cuanto antes…— yo sonrei al escuchar su explicación tan infantil.

— juntos encontraríamos una solución, no podría obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras… por favor, te pido que confíes en mi… — me volví a recostar en sus piernas, no tarde mucho en experimentar aquella calida mano que me acariciaba el cabello. — voy a protegerte, te cuidare y te amare, como tu lo hiciste conmigo… tratare de ser el esposo que quieres que sea…— la mire fijamente y ella sonrió en afirmación.

— me haces tan feliz, ya no fingiremos nada mas, verdad… desde hoy seré tu esposa y ya no tu hermana… verdad— su voz se oía suplicante.

— Si, te prometo que así será…— bese sus manos reiteradas veces y las estreche en mi pecho. — regresaremos a casa, yo cuidare de ti... prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

" Como no pude valorarla antes, solo por el temor a perderla, pude darme cuenta que yo no la trataba como debería, ¿pero como ser alguien ideal para ella?. tal vez debia dar mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque estaba conciente de que ella se merece lo mejor..

* * *

CUATRO DIAS DESPUES.

Me dieron de alta dos dias después de mi operación,aunque no podia ver nada mas que imágenes completamente oscurecidas. estaba muy feliz ya que Goku me estaba cuidando, quiero creer que mi esposo se ha convertido un tanto mas maduro porque que ahora se preocupaba demasiado de mi y se podria decir que con todas sus atenciones, el es un marido envidiable, aunque la verdad no lo sea tanto.

Estos tres últimos días, en casa. fueron los mas magníficos de mi vida.. ahora el esta demasiado cariñoso y atento, pero siento que mis sentimientos hacia el, se han vuelto menos profundos, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué todo debe ser tan confuso?..

Con la ultima misión que tuvo, esa la de escoltar a una muchachita. Goku obtuvo un buen pago, pero lo que me molestaba un poco, era que ahora el estaba empeñado en gastarlo todo en mi. Por ejemplo: me compro comida de la calle, tambien flores, una caja de chocolates y por ultimo hoy estabamos en una tienda donde no sabia que era lo que vendian, Claro, ahora que estoy ciega, no puedo salir a ningun lugar porque no puedo ver nada y goku aprovecha esta situación para llevarme a lugares donde solo a el le interesa estar.

Llegamos a esa tienda y al instante Goku se alejo de mi.

— ¿Goku donde vas?— cuestione.

— Milk voy a comprarte un vestido, quiero verte muy bonita, el día de hoy...— me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia un lugar que no sabia donde era, ¿vestido dijo?

— Por favor señorita, necesito una vestimenta y un lindo peinado para mi esposa— me quede atónita. ¿Había dicho su esposa? Esa palabra había llegado a mi corazón, dandole un golpe brusco.

— ¿go..Goku… que dijiste?

— Mi esposa, quiero ver bien a mi esposa…— sentía ganas de llorar, había extrañado demasiado esas dulces palabras.

— ¿pero... porque ahora?..— Quiero saber porque ahora me decía lo que soy realmente para el, tan abiertamente.

— es porque ahora ya no le debemos ocultar a nadie lo que sentimos.

¿Lo que sentimos?, esa frase me dejo confundida, a que se refería con lo que sentimos?

— se que te cuesta creerlo, pero desde que te sometiste a es a operación, todo lo que viví en esas horas, esa angustia de perderte. Me hicieron reaccionar y estar conciente de que, tú eres lo más importante para mi Milk…

— go..Goku…— susurré comenzando a llorar— te quiero— busque sus brazos, y el me extendió su mano. Lo abrace llorosa

— Tranquila ahora yo cuidare de ti, no tienes porque deprimirte así Milk…— me beso en la frente.

— muy bien señor, yo me encargare de cambiar el look de su esposa, ella se vera mucho mas hermosa.

— muchas gracias_ agradeció mi esposo dejándome en manos de una extraña que prometía hacerme ver mucho mejor.

Ahora mi cabello estaba rasurado de la parte frontal de mi cabeza y como me daba vergüenza tener que andar con mi evidencia, de que fui operada, pues decidí ponerme un sombrero que al menos disimulara mi calva. No se porque pero me sentía muy segura ahora que Goku estaba a mi lado.

* * *

Estaba tan contento de tener a Milk, estaba aliviado por verla sonreír otra vez, era como si nada malo le hubiese ocurrido por mi culpa. Solo tenia la esperanza de que con mis cuidados ella pronto iba a curarse de su ceguera, entonces cuando ocurra, yo deberé decirle la verdad.

—Señor… aquí esta su esposa— declaro la mujer a la que había encargado a mi mujer, voltee la mirada, aun sentado en el sofá y me quede perplejo.

La otee comenzando de los pies subiendo lentamente; llevaba unas zapatillas negras y traía un vestido floreado de color amarillo y rosas rojas, en el cuello traía dos tirones de su vestido y un collar que colgaba de su cuello con una mariposa de adorno, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo carmín brillante, sus orejas llevaban dos pendientes de mariposa azuladas, sus ojos delineados, haciendo tan profunda esa mirada perdida. Su cabello estaba recortado. Le llegaba debajo de su lóbulo de su oreja, el cerquillo que la caracterizaba desde hace años, ya no estaba, su cabello caía a un costado cubriendo su ceja derecha y también el rastro de sus suturas en su cabeza.

Me levante del asiento y me le acerque, ella estaba estática esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, pero como podía reaccionar viéndola tan bella, las palabras no salían de mis labios.

— ¿no me veo bien?— cuestionó— sabia que no debí cambiarme tanto, comprendo— agacho la cabeza— volveré a mis ropas antiguas…— volteo su cuerpo muy deprimida.

Yo la voltee tomándola de la mano y sonriendo con mis sentimientos expresados en mi mueca. Aunque ella no podría verlo, mi corazón palpitaba intensamente, tenia ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos y tocar sus labios con los mios. Sin poder hacerlo, me acerque a su mejilla y le di un calido beso en ella, Milk abrió mucho mas los ojos cuando hice eso.

— te ves hermosa…— ella sonrió de lado y se sonrojo — ¿señorita cuanto le debo?— luego de pagar el monto de dinero que me costo. Tome a Milk de la mano y salimos de la tienda, yo era el guía del momento.

— ¿A dónde iremos Goku?— pregunto con su melodiosa voz.

—Solo quiero caminar contigo, quiero que todos vean que mi esposa es muy hermosa. — Ella se detuvo y se cubrió los ojos afligida. — ¿Milk, dije algo malo?— trate de mirarla a los ojos pero ella cerraba sus manos. Si fue por algo que dije, por favor…

— no es eso Goku, solo que...— elevo su mirada y pude ver que estaba empapada de lagrimas— te amo, te quiero tanto— se aferro a mi cuello y me abrazo con toda su alma. Yo guié mi brazo y la rodee por la cintura.

— Perdóname— le susurre al oído, estaba conciente de que la había lastimado bastante durante este tiempo.

— Lo importante es que ahora estés a mi lado…— me dio un beso en el cuello y apoyo su cabeza con la mia.

Me aferre mucho mas a su cuerpo, aquel sentimiento de vació y temor, habia desaparecido ahora que ella estaba conmigo, ¿ como pude ser tan tonto como para no poder demostrarle el gran amor que tengo hacia ella? Aun tomados de la mano, proseguimos con nuestros camino.

Llegamos a una plaza cubierta de arboles de cerezo que, como estaban en epoca, sus petalos caian al suelo, formando un mar de petalos rosados bajo nuestros pies, de pronto a la distancia vi que habia un vendedor de helados.

— ¿Milk, quieres helado?— ella afirmo con una sonrisa y sus ojos arqueados— muy bien, espérame aquí, no te muevas enseguida regreso— me aleje de ella con una felicidad calida dentro de mi pecho, hoy siento que la amo mas que a nadie, ¿amor? me detuve en plena marcha.

Jamás crei que conocería el verdadero significado de esta palabra, siempre sentí un afecto fraternal hacia ella, pero esta es la primera vez que siento que esto me llena completamente el corazón, tanto que moriría por ella si fuese posible.

* * *

no podía quejarme, Goku había logrado cambiar mis sentimientos de frustración y rabia a uno de puro amor, ahora puedo asegurar que otra vez lo quiero tanto como ayer. Sobre su comportamiento, no me importaba si solo estaba actuando quererme. Aun asi, me sentía muy feliz de tenerlo, su conducta hoy estaba demasiado cariñosa, siento que mi corazón se estuviera purificando de todo el rencor y la soledad de hace días. Aun no podía ver nada, pero no estaba preocupada por ello, ya que pronto volvería a recuperar mi vista, mientras este con Goku, no hay prisa para nada.

Suspire agotada, quería sentarme, así que camine un poco para que mi cuerpo no me venciera, estaba algo agotada desde esta mañana. Y si ahora estaba aquí, era porque Goku insistió tanto en que vaya con el... no pude negarme, ademas lo conocia perfectamente y sabia que si le negaba la salida el seguramente se sentiria mal y quizas ya no se esforzaria por invitarme a salir otra vez. Así que no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Di unos tres pasos al frente pero una piedrecilla incrustada en el suelo, fue el causante de mi desequilibrio, estaba a punto de impactar en el suelo, yo puse mis manos en frente para amortiguar mi caída, pero de pronto sentí unas manos que me tomaron por la cintura y se unían en mi abdomen. Alguien me había sujetado por la cintura estando en mi espalda.

Una respiración profunda se oía en mi oído. Yo me reincorpore y toque aquellas manos que me sujetaban. ¿Seria Goku el que me protegió? Palpe otra vez aquellas manos, pero me di cuenta que este traía unos guantes que dejaban salir sus dedos. Esa mano… esa mano... era de…, voltee mi cuerpo aun aprisionada por aquellas manos y mire fingiendo estar bien.

— bandido san ¿Qué.. que crees que estas haciendo?— le pregunte molesta pero no respondía, no sabia con exactitud si era el o no, tal vez me había equivocado. Me quede callada y comencé a palparle el rostro y evidentemente era el.

Aquella mascara y ese mentón eran los mismos que el del bandido ese. Me quede callada alejándome de el bruscamente muy sorprendida por que el había descubierto mi padecimiento por mi propia culpa. Entonces el sabia que yo estaba ciega, lo sabia, ¿será esta una forma de burlarse'?¿porque no se burla?, ¿ porque?

— ¡eres un tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!— lo golpee con mis puños sobre su pecho.— que crees que estas haciendo!, ¡baka baka! (Tonto, Idiota, imbecil= traducido) — lo golpee hasta agotar mis energías de mis brazos, con mi respiración agitada, escuche como el tocaba mi pantorrilla. — ¡¿que estas haciendo?— levante mi pie cuando sentí que el me había tocado— ¡eres un pervertido, degenerado!— le grité enfurecida.

— ¡Milk!— oí como la voz de mi esposo se escuchaba en mi espalda

— go..Goku…— voltee mi cuerpo, en ese momento sentí una atmósfera pesada ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Mi esposo me tomo de la mano y me dio un cono que supuestamente era del helado que le había encomendado.

— Vamonos, ¿que haces hablando con personas extrañas?— su voz se oía extraña, tenía cierta agresividad.

— yo no estaba hablando con nadie — negué porque de todas maneras ni si quiera el había entablado una conversación conmigo.

— Esta bien… vamos— me comenzó a jalar de la mano y nos marchamos paso a paso de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo yo no comprendía porque Goku se comporto tan hostilmente con el rebelde, ¿podría ser que sintiera celos? Jaj por favor, eso si seria una gran tontería, Goku jamás demostró sentimientos de celos y odio por mi causa, seria tan bonito que el se diera la molestia de pensar en mi como a la mujer a la que ama, la mujer que es mas importante en su vida.

Mientras meditaba, comencé a sentir una comezón en mi pierna y cuando quise rascarme, note que llevaba una vendita adhesiva pegada en mi pantorrilla.

— ¿Goku? ¿Tengo algo en la pierna?, ¿que es? — Goku se detuvo y elevo mi pie para examinarlo, mientras yo me apoyaba en su hombro.

— ¿Dónde te hiciste esa raspadura?— su voz se escuchaba mas calmada e inocente.

— ¿raspadura?— estaba confundida, yo no me había lastimado, ¿o si?

— tienes una raspadura debajo de esta vendita.

¿Qué?, entonces… el bandido, en el momento que me toco la pantorrilla fue cuando me puso esta bendita. Tal vez me había lastimado cuando estuve a punto de caer y el me cubrió la herida con esa venda. ¿Pero porque haría eso? ¿Por qué lo haría?

* * *

En esos momentos yo caminaba por aquella plaza donde siempre iba a leer. Luego de aquella misión peligrosa por esa adolescente lunática, quería ir a mi árbol preferido y ponerme a leer. Es cierto, llevo una vida demasiado monótona, incluso yo estoy cansado de mi mismo. Me pregunto como seria si yo encontrara a alguien con quien hacer todas las cosas que Guy dijo:

Alguien con quien salir, pasear, regalarle flores por cada ocasión especial, alguien con quien reír y ser feliz, alguien con quien tener relaciones… rememore ese instante donde inconcientemente me imaginaba hacer todas esas cosas, pero lo mas extraño era que solo la veía a ella, ¿Por qué me veía haciendo todas esas cosas con ella?. No podía comprender, a pesar de que tuve la oportunidad de estar con otras mujeres, yo no sentía nada parecido por ellas. ¿Podría ser que los sentimientos de odio estaban desapareciendo y que esa mujer estaba comenzando a interesarme? ¡Por supuesto que no! yo no voy querer a nadie mas, se que por mas que me encariñe con alguien, esas personas siempre mueren o se marchan de mi lado.

Me detuve atónito, ¿encariñarme? ¿Querer a alguien? Esas palabras no me agradaban, no iban con mi personalidad, no podía ni siquiera pensar en semejante disparate. Uf, suspire apesadumbrado por cavilar tanto sobre ese asunto.

De pronto observe que a unos tres pasos de mi, se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y corto que estaba a punto de caer. Yo me apresure y la tome por la cintura, hice un poco de fuerza para levantarla, De pronto un aroma agradable ingreso por mi nariz, mi respiración se hacia mas profunda. Entonces sentí como aquella mujer aun sin voltear, comenzaba a tocar mis manos con insistencia. Yo me quede confundido, no podía creer que estaba haciendo aquella mujer.

Al instante, como si se hubiese percatado de algo, me empujo y se alejo de mí. Me miraba fijamente y como si estuviese mal de la vista, frunció levemente el seño.

— bandido san ¿que le que crees que estas haciendo?— su voz se oía retadoramente, pero yo me quede perplejo.

¿Que le había ocurrido? Se veía distinta, totalmente distinta, si no era por el color de cabello y ojos, seguramente no iba a reconocerle. Su cabello estaba corto, lo tenía hasta el pabellón de su lóbulo. La imagen de la mujer que siempre odie y con quien la compare, esa mujer había desaparecido en ella. Terminando de cavilar, sus manos se posaron en mi rostro y palpó mi mentón y mi mascara, en ese entonces abrió mucho mas los ojos quedándose asustada.

— eres un tonto! Tonto! Tonto!— comenzo a golpearme en el pecho.— que crees que estas haciendo!, baka baka!— me golpeo hasta que sus brazos estaban estirados y su respiración estaba agitada.

Mi mirada estaba agachada, entonces fue cuando vi aquella parte de su pantorrilla que estaba sangrando, metí mi mano en mi botiquín medico y saque una curita y se la puse en la pantorrilla...

— ¿que estas haciendo?, ¡eres un pervertido, degenerado!— me grito.

En ese instante alguien conocido para mí, apareció en su espalda y cuando me vio allí, su mirada fija insinuaba que me alejara de ella. esa escena se sentia como si estuviera quitandole la presa a otra fiera.

— ¡Milk!

— go...Goku…— ella volteo a verlo y fue tomada de la mano por el. ¿Acaso ella era su novia? O algo mas serio?

— Vamonos, ¿que haces hablando con personas extrañas?— me dijo mirándome con agresividad.

— Yo no estaba hablando con nadie — respondió molesta.

— esta bien… vamos— diciendo eso, se la llevo tomándola de la mano y se marcho con una seriedad y una mirada asesina para dirigírmela.

Son Goku ¿eres el novio de Milk? me detuve pensando en que tal vez seria mejor encontrarme con ella, solo para molestar a este ingenuo sujeto que fastidio ese dia. Al menos debía herirle el orgullo de hombre tal como el lo hizo con mi orgullo de peleador, no podría disculparle por esas cosas que dijo e hizo en mi contra. Definitivamente ese hombre debía sentirse humillado y si eso implicaba que tenga que perseguir a su novia, estaba decidido a hacerlo.

* * *

Hoy quiero que sea un día inolvidable para ella y estaba empeñado en gastar todo el dinero que gane en esa misión solo para hacerla feliz. Con el cambio de aspecto, sentía que un sentimiento mucho mas profundo se apoderaba de mi pecho ¡era algo difícil de explicar!, me sentía avergonzado y nervioso de sostenerla en mi mano. No podía quitar mis ojos de sus labios color carmín que resaltaba su hermosa tez blanca. Suspire de alivio por tenerla conmigo, debo protegerla a como de lugar.

— ¿A que se debe ese suspiro?

— eh, no es nada, solo pensaba que deberíamos pedir un mini balneario para nosotros dos en las aguas termales...

— ¿aguas termales?, ¡¿estamos en las aguas termales?— pregunto sorprendida.

— ¡claro que si!, recuerda que te lo prometí... te dije que iriamos a las aguas termales antes de que me fuera a mi mision y quiero que lo disfrutemos juntos— aprete mas sus suaves manos. Ella no dijo nada y yo la guié a la entrada, donde fuimos recibidos por una mujer muy atenta.

— buenos días, la entrada es 400 yens por pareja..— Yo solte a Milk y saque la billetera de mi bolsillo. Al ver el diseño de la billetera, hice memoria del origen de esta misma. Me sentí perturbado, cosas como estas no quiero que Milk lo sepa, esto no debe saberlo porque si fuese así ella podrí…

— Goku estas callado ¿olvidaste el dinero?

— Ajajaj claro que no, aquí mismo lo tengo— reí nervioso— señorita necesito una fuente privada, para mi y mi esposa— la rodee por la cintura y sonreí satisfecho, aunque al parecer Milk estaba mareada por las emociones que seguramente le estaban aturdiendo.

— Esta bien señor... son 1500 yens...

— Goku es muy costoso, no puede ser…— objetó Milk preocupada.

— cálmate Milk, esto no es nada, tu te mereces lo mejor…— así es, lo mejor. Esa palabra me hizo pensar en que quizás yo no merecía a Milk, no podría ser el esposo perfecto, al menos debía intentarlo y no deprimirme por ser insuficiente para ella.

— Muchas gracias...— agradecio la recepsionista dandonos dos yukatas y guiandonos por los pasillos de aquel lugar. Tome a Milk de la mano y me la lleve conmigo.

Al instante aparecimos en una puerta de madera.

— esta es… el tiempo es ilimitado.— se inclino y se marcho dejándonos solos.

— Goku yo... yo quiero que me lleves al vestuario— declaro algo extraña— quiero cambiarme.

— Espera yo te acompañare, te ayudare a cambiarte— aunque mi comentario salio instintivamente, ella se sonrojo mas que un tomate maduro.

— estaré bien, yo puedo hacerlo sola— expreso molesta. Al parecer le había molestado que la tratase como una inútil, esa no era mi intención...

— perdona si te hice sentir mal... solo queria estar contigo en todo momento, no porque te considere inepta, solo porque no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti...— Milk se silencio y agacho la cabeza.

_ Esta bien...— fue lo último que dijo.

Ya en el vestuario, fue quitándose el suéter verde que llevaba, quedándose con su bracier rosado floreado. Por la gran vergüenza que sentía, volteo su cuerpo para darme su espalda. Yo allí también comencé a desvestirme dejando mi torso desnudo. Milk bajó lentamente su falda y rápidamente se cubrió con una toalla blanca que estaba colgando frente a ella.

Sonríe al verla tan avergonzada, me quite el pantalón y los zapatos y me puse aquel taparrabos blanco que me permitiría tomar un buen baño caliente. Milk también comenzó a ponerse aquel taparrabos con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, pero al parecer tenía cierta dificultad para hacerlo de la manera correcta.

Me acerque y me arrodille tome su prenda intima y pedí su pie. Ella con la cabeza mirando la nada se ruborizo mucho más. Y me dio su pierna, entonces fui subiéndole aquella prenda blanca hasta llegar a su cintura. Una vez puesto me aleje de ella y sonreí al ver como Milk desviaba la cara. Aun cubriendo sus pechos con aquella toalla se limito a decirme.

— podrías pasarme el bracier blanco que esta en el cesto— yo desvié la cabeza y vi aquella prenda. Milk me pidió con la mano extendida aquel mandado. Pero al verla, me fui a su espalda y rodeándola con mis brazos, puse aquel bracier a la altura de sus senos, ella se estremeció al sentir mis manos tocando sus manos que aun cubrían sus montañas del placer. Sin mostrar sus aureolas rosadas, dejo que cubriera sus pechos y fui ajustando el prendedor en su espalda, una vez terminado mi acto, observe aquel cuello perlado y blanco que me estaba insinuando tocarla.

Mis sentimientos fueron aflorando mucho mas, tanto que no podía soportar estar lejos de ella, así que por la espalda la abrace apoyando mi mentón en su hombro.

— te quiero Milk— terminado de decir esto, bese su cuello con suavidad. Ella solo elevo su mano y acaricio mi cabeza.

Me aparte de ella y la tome de la mano, entonces caminamos por el borde de aquel estanque y le ayude a introducirse al agua. Yo también ingrese con ella y me senté en un costado, mientras ella flotaba como un pequeño patito dentro del agua.

— Milk ven por favor— le pedí dulcemente, y ella se acerco guiándose por mi voz. La sujete del hombro y la recosté sobre mi pecho. Me limite a abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente. Ella abrió mucho más sus pupilas.

— Goku… yo...

— perdóname...— le dije con pesar— fui muy tonto y descuidado, tanto que por poco se me iba la vida si tu no sobrevivias a ea operación, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte conmigo...

— Yo también me siento muy feliz de poder estar contigo, aunque tengo miedo de perderte otra vez…

— nunca me perderás… se que te sientes insegura por mi conducta y debo decirte la razón de mi ausencia en todo este tiempo— ella elevo su cabeza mirándome sin mirar— estoy conciente de que te hice daño durante estos días. No es mi intención lastimarte, te juro que no quiero hacerlo. Pero desde que llegamos a esta dimensión, siento que hay días en que quiero estar contigo y otros donde quiero lastimarte.

— ¿quieres lastimarme?

— así es, no comprendo porque, por eso es que opte en irme a esas misiones durante los días donde tengo ganas de discutir y herirte, prefiero marcharme a una misión, para que así no logre herirte… se que debí explicarte esto desde hace tiempo, pero temía que no entendieras.

— Gracias... gracias por decirme la verdad— acaricio mi pecho— ahora me siento mas aliviada, la verdad es que sentia que tu te habias aburrido de mi y por eso preferias estar lejos y ya no verme mas.

— no podría cansarme de ti, si eres tu la persona que pone emoción a mi vida actual— ella sonrió arqueando sus ojos, no pude evitar sentirme cautivado por aquella cara de felicidad de su parte. Aun abrazándola acaricie su mejilla y su mentón con toda la delicadeza del mundo— te amo...— declare mis sentimientos sin dudar y guie mis labios a los suyos, provocando una gran felicidad en mi pecho con el solo contacto de mi piel con su piel


	16. Chapter 16: ¿son celos lo que sientes?

**CAPITULO 16**

Uhhhhhhhhh! Ohayo! Jajajajajaj!( se ire a carcajada sin que nadie pueda parar su risa ajajajajj! Shomi morira después de este cap ajajajajja, porque de seguro cierta lectora que no le gusta la intriga me matara. Bueno mi ultimo pesamen, ajajjaja na! Este capitulo esta super hot!( epa epa, no hagan trampa, esta prohibido adelantarse) J jijijijijijiijijijijijiji. (shomi es una traviesa) Disfruten del capitulo!

Eh aquí las respuestas a sus reviews anteriores: gracias a dios hay BLOQUEOS Y PAROS DE TODOS LOS CHINGONES DELA Central ObreraBoliviana QUE NO PERMITEN QUE NOSOTROS PASEMOS CLASES, fue muy provechoso para nosotros AJAJAJA , ahora me doy tiempo de respoder a sus reviews VIVALA VAGANCIA! XDXDXD

**MSDEBORAH:** arigato, no importa, aunque tarde los reviews, se que estas pendiente del fic y te agradezco muchisimo por tu gran apoyo

**MARGARITA:** pos la verdad, yo tambien creo que Goku se lo tiene bien merecido, tus preguntas seran respondidas muy pronto, uhh lo que no te imaginas que pasara… XD ( golpe que llega a la cabeza de shomi) — no angusties a los lectores con adelantos! :P gomene, estoy con el candado en la boca.

**MARI3304: **si… no pude actualizar pronto aquella vez porque estuvo trabada la pagina, no me permitia publicar, me mandaba una pagina para mandar un email al tecnico o no se que.. pero gracias a mi amiga Michy que es una super adivina, pudo hallar la manera de publicar el cap. Si en otra ocasión ocurre lo mismo pasate por la pagina , tal vez alli ya esta el cap que falta. :D. DANGER!: este cap no es apto para deficientes cardiacos

Tu debilidad :) jujuju, Goku… jijijijiji jua jua jua…. Mejor me callo, pero no te preocupes, pronto sabras por que me rio de esta manera, ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina, uhhh lo que se viene!

**SASHA: ( resp review cap 12) **n.n muchas gracias y bienvenida al fic. me gusta el drama pero no quiero matar a Milk, tampoco, seria muy cruel. — Con lo de la intensidad, no logre comprenderte muy bien, porfavor te pido que me expliques ( se inclina humildemente), asi podria ayudarme a mejorar el fic :D ¡porfa! :D. —Sobre los caps largos, dare mi mejor esfuerzo, es que a veces con las cosas que tiene uno en la cabeza, le cuesta pensar en escenas que sean atractivas para el lector, te prometo tomarlo muy pero muy en cuenta :D— uh, pos a este fic aun le faltan varios capitulos, no creo que sea corto, tampoco creo que sea muy extenso, eso dependera de las circunstancias— la historia se va a concluir si o si, a menos que termine 10 metros bajo tierra :D, en ese caso, tengo mi sucesora que me ayudara a dejar mi legado ajajajaj (-.- Shomi que malos chistes haces ejejej)— ajajaj jajajaja, este punto me causa mucha risa, el juego… jajaja, no siempre el juego es de dos personas, puede ser de tres o de cuatro, ¿Quién sabe ¬—¬?— la fiesta de Vegeta termina con una promesa lujuriosa de parte de vegeta XD.

**MAROLIME: **los celos, los celos ajjaja, ya esta muy proximo, es mas en…( shomi no se vale adelantar) :P gomene, pero no hay que desesperarse, ya esta a un centímetro de distancia XD

Gracias tambien por seguir con mi otro fic, al menos se que alguien lo esta leyendo y no esta al abandono como aparenta, :D voy a tratar de subir rapidamente los capitulos, aunque me esta cosatando reeditar ( shomi bozteza de flojera).

**KIARA:** me alegra poder contar con tus reviews, ya estaba extrañando tus comentarios :D. bueno, en este cap ( censurado)… se revelara algunos detallitos mas, TODO TIENE SU LIMITE toma en cuenta estas frases, ¡encerio que si!….

**JESSIEDE: **arigato :D gracias por intentar dejar tus reviews en el cap13, pero la pagina estaba mal, no te culpo , ajajajajaj!( shomi se muere de la risa) ¿esa vieja ofrecida? ajajajaja ( rueda de la risa)

Vaya se ve que me emocione bastante con las respuestas, parece que escribi el equivalente a todo el cap de hoy ajajajja, na solo bromeo, espero les guste! encerio estoy ansiosa de saber que les parecio, incluso yo estoy… ( un piano cae desde el tercer piso sobre shomi y queda inconciente) — ( la muerte) os dejo leer, no os preocupeis, que su escritora estara bien, no pienso llevarmela aun.. porque seria desastroso para el infierno el tenerla alli.

* * *

Llegamos a casa, estaba tan feliz de poder pasar tiempo con mi esposa, el tiempo que estuvimos en el balneario fue maravilloso, pude escucharla hablar y contarme como se sentía al respecto, la verdad es que aunque siga pidiéndole perdón, creo que el único que no puede perdonarse, soy yo.

— Goku, voy a mi dormitorio_ oi que me dijo dulcemente.

— si esta bien— estaba a punto de encender las luces, pero no quería sentirme así, su ceguera era mi culpa y aunque sea deberia experimentar como se sentía ella al estar en la oscuridad.

Así que deje las luces apagadas y camine en frente, pero al instante choque mi pierna con la mesita de te que teníamos en nuestra sala.

— hay! Hay! Hay!— chille de dolor comenzando a sobarme el área donde me golpee.

— ¿Goku que hiciste? ¿Estas bien?— cuestionó a unos metros de mi.

— no pasa nada, solo me golpee con la mesa de te...

— debes andar con cuidado, aquí el ciego pareces ser tu— su broma me hizo sentir muy mal. — Buenas noches Goku, hoy fue un día maravilloso para mi, muchas gracias— terminando de decir eso, se adentro a su alcoba cerrando la puerta.

Aun en plena oscuridad me senté en los cojines y apoye mis brazos junto a mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Estaba algo deprimido, aunque hice todo eso el día de hoy, siento que Milk esta muy triste, ¿Por qué esta tan deprimida?, es mas, hoy a penas ha sonreído. ¿Podría ser que no me ha perdonado? ¿Es que me esta odiando mucho en estos momentos? ¿Estará vengándose? Di un suspiro pesado que dejo escapar mis preocupaciones.

Hoy fue la primera vez que me sentí realmente extraño, podría ser que se trata de lo que se llama enamorarse otra vez de la misma mujer. Aunque debo ser muy sincero, yo a Milk nunca pude amarla tanto como ahora, ¿Por qué siento que este sentimiento me esta asfixiando? Observe la puerta donde estaría descansando mi adorada esposa.

_ Milk, te quiero tanto…_ susurré dando otro suspiro.

Me quite mi camiseta y mis pantalones, los doble y los lleve a mi habitación. Ya en bóxers comencé a divagar por la puerta de Milk, quería entrar y dormir esta noche con ella, para recordar aquellos tiempos cuando compartíamos el mismo lecho y que por mi mentira tuvimos que separarnos aparentando ser hermanos. Estaba nervioso pero no se si era la noche de luna llena o simplemente el nacimiento de este sentimiento, el que me obligaba a querer estar en su cama. Exhale profundamente y me di el valor de adentrarme a aquella habitación, de la cual, si tenia éxito, quedaría junto a mi mujer, pero si fallaba, lo mas seguro es que salga medio muerto de allí.

Gire la perilla y abrí la puerta, Milk yacía recostada dando la espalda a la puerta, su respiración se hacia notable debajo de aquella sabana blanca. Sigilosamente me acerque a su cama y levante el borde de la sabana, adentrándome y recostándome a su lado. Parece que mi presencia logro despertarla porque volteo su cabeza hacia mi.

— ¿Goku?, ¿Qué haces?— me pregunto con sus bellos ojos negros.

— Hoy quiero dormir junto a mi esposa— la estreche contra mi pecho. Su aroma me dejo con la piel ardiente, era como si comenzara a tener fiebre.

Me apoye sobre mi brazo y me puse a la altura de su rostro, nuestras respiraciones chocaban y ella me observaba con sus ojos inocentes, mis dedos recorrieron su mejilla hasta ubicarse en el labio inferior para separarlo y dar paso a mi boca. La bese como nunca, ella me abrazo y yo también lo hice.

* * *

Mi corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho y se posara en las manos de mi esposo. Sus dedos acariciaron mi labio inferior, dándole una caricia suave. Yo estaba muda, era Goku el que me buscaba esa noche, aunque no podía verlo, sentía como su respiración se agitaba y me insinuaba que comenzamos aquel momento propicio de amarse.

Estaba asustada, no quería rechazarlo pero tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo, seria porque en mi pecho, en lo muy profundo de mi corazón, sentía rencor hacia el... en medio de mi meditacion, senti como de pronto sus labios delicados y suaves se posaron sobre los mios, su lengua se adentro en mi boca y jugueteo con la mia, un amor incondicional otra vez regresaba a mi.

Escuche como la cama rechino un poco y era porque Goku se puso encima de mí apoyándose en sus brazos que me tenían prisionera. Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, cerré mis ojos al sentir ese contacto, al instante, sentí como su mano se adentraba dentro mi yukata de dormir y me acariciaba el abdomen, mientras su boca me daba un beso tierno en la mejilla.

— Goku…— susurre

— te quiero mucho Milk… por favor, no me rechaces.

Me quede atónita, como era posible que el adivinara mis pensamientos. Yo cerré mis ojos y sonreí, sin darme cuenta que había derramado una lagrima. Estaba tan contenta pero insegura, mi felicidad se debía a que Goku me estaba diciendo que me quería y que por su conducta me necesitaba y me amaba como yo a el. Pero estaba insegura de lo que el verdaderamente sentía, tenia miedo de que esta actitud solo sea un camuflaje para convencerme de amarlo otra vez, tal como lo hacia antes. Quise reprimir todos estos sentimientos de amor desde que Salí del hospital, aunque en estos momentos no puedo contenerlos.

— Por favor, no llores… — limpio mi lagrima con su dedo pulgar— yo no te merezco, perdóname por herirte tanto,..

— Goku... yo…— ¿Por qué, porque con escucharlo tan arrepentido volvia a aflorrar mis sentimientos por el? ¿Porque no puedo ser una mujer fuerte que lo rechace? ¿Por que sus labios me hacían retractar de mi rencor?— por favor... porfavor no vuelvas a herirme asi, no puedo soportar si tu lo haces... no quiero sufrir mas Goku... porfavor… ya no…— mis lagrimas se desbordaron incesantemente. Espere una respuesta inmediata, y solo después de unos cuantos segundos, el respondió

— no voy a herirte mas Milk, te prometo que no voy a permitir que salgas herida otra vez... te lo prometo— me abrazo aferrandose en mi cuello. Yo sentí que podía confiar nuevamente en el, sonreí y lo abrace también en el cuello— por favor... dejame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo… Milk…— me convenció con solo susurrar mi nombre en ese tono lleno de amor. Afirme con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.

Escuche como la sabana que me cubría se hacia a un lado. Sentía mucha vergüenza, porque llevaba una yukata de dormir y no llevaba nada debajo. Como era una noche calurosa, habia decidido no llevar nada dentro. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, pero lo más cruel de mi cuerpo era que no podía ver el rostro de mi Goku. Para no sentirme mal ni mucho menos apenada, tuve que imaginarme su rostro en mi mente. Entonces fue cuando sentí como su palma acariciaba mi esternón y luego abrió mi yukata que tenia cuello v, dejando al descubierto mis pechos, no espere mucho para sentir la lengua de mi Goku posarse en mi punto mas sensible de mis senos.

Cerré mis piernas comenzando a sentir como comenzaba a humedecerme, mientras los labios de Goku estaban concentrados en mis pechos, sus manos fueron acariciando mi muslo interior, chocando su dedo con mi monte de Venus. Arquee mi cuerpo cuando sentí la calida y varonil mano de Goku en mi entrepierna. Entonces sus dedos fueron pipando mi zona intima. Gemí levemente al sentir sus dedos acariciar mi clítoris, comencé a respirar agitadamente. Goku dejo de lamer mis pechos y volvió a besarme introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y sus manos comenzaban a estrujar mi conducto que se encontraba ya húmedo por el placer

— ah... go..Goku…. — musite excitada. El abrió mis piernas y puso su pelvis en el pedio, comenzando a frotar su sexo que seguramente estaba aun dentro su bóxer, pero que ya estaba muy abultado. Su miembro encarcelado, fue brotando mi zona femenina, provocando que me humedezca mucho más y comience a gemir sonoramente.

Después el alejo su sexo de mi y me sentí necesitada, no quería que detuviera el acto que había estado haciendo anteriormente. Cerré mis piernas lo más fuerte que pude, necesitaba tenerlo otra vez en medio de mis piernas. Fue cuando su lengua comenzó a lamer mi vientre y mi abdomen, dejándome mucho mas excitada. Su respiración estaba agitada, incluso más que en un principio, sentía como su cuerpo al estrecharse con el mío, incrementaba el calor de nuestro termostato.

— ¿Milk… puedo…?— me cuestiono para darle marcha al siguiente y bien ansiado nivel.

Afirme con mi cabeza abriendo otra vez mis piernas a plenitud, ahora estaba segura que no podría dejar de amarlo, el era el único hombre que llegaría a este nivel, era el primero y el único, de eso estaba segura. Entonces una mano comenzó a acariciar mi vientre y sentí como su miembro rozaba mi clítoris. Gemí alto ante tal contacto, luego me cubrí mis labios para no dejar escapar ni un grito de placer.

Fue entonces cuando sentí como aquella cabeza de aquel órgano fue abriéndose paso por mi conducto. Y paulatinamente comencé a sentir como su piel estaba tocando mi interior. Con esto, mis labios se abrieron sin dejar escapar ni un solo gemido, era tan placentera la sensación de su cuerpo dentro de mí y notar como el calor de aquella zona se incrementaba mucho más. Aquel momento me pareció una eternidad, como Goku se adentraba lentamente, no CREI que su penetración llegaría hasta el fondo de mi interior. El se movió un poco y ese pequeño movimiento provoco que gimiera mas ato, en ese momento su cuerpo se apoyaba en mi hasta estar recostado sobre mi cuerpo, aun con su miembro en mi interior. Respiraba agitadamente con mis ojos cerrados.

— Te ves muy bonita Milk…— concluyó besando mi cuello. Y su miembro comenzó a tomar su movimiento de adelante para atrás, de una manera pasiva.

Me aferre a su cuello y apreté mis piernas en su muslo, mi interior se sentía realmente caliente, y su cuerpo cobijado entre mis brazos quemaban mi piel. No tardamos mucho en sentir que nos hacia falta mas intensidad, entonces Goku comenzó a galopar aun abrazándome. Sus movimientos eran rítmicos y mucho más placenteros, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría estallando. Los movimientos de cadera se volvieron más demandantes, y escuchaba la respiración de Goku sobre mi oreja, que estaba realmente excitado. Su miembro estrujaba mi interior mucho más que antes y ya estaba a punto de correrme.

Sentía el clímax llegar y al parecer el también estaba con la misma sensación porque ahora estaba tomándome con mas frenesí y fuerza. Sus empujones eran mas profundos y mientras sostenía mis piernas elevadas, fue enterrándose mucho mas hasta que me corrí y el salio rápidamente para chorrear todo su liquido sobre mi vientre. Un gritito de placer fue el que cerró con broche de oro aquella noche tan romántica y llena de amor.

— discúlpame... ahora te limpio— fue lo que dijo con la voz entrecortada. Tomo algún trapo y limpio el rastro de aquella noche. Yo estaba allí tratando de controlar mi respiración— te ves realmente hermosa cuando hacemos el amor. — se recostó otra vez sobre mi.

— esta fue una maravillosa… noche, Goku…— declare con mucha vergüenza— ¿Cuándo aprendiste a ser tan buen amante?— le cuestione... mas como un orgullo que como pregunta.

— yo... jajajajajjajajaa— escuche que se rio— te prometo que te dare mas noches maravillosas como esta...

— ¿Mas noches?— ¿Qué es lo que estaba insinuando mi ingenuo amor?

— así es… haremos el amor todas las noches que tu quieras— cubrió nuestros cuerpos con la sabana que hizo a un lado nuestra lujuria

— ¿Cuándo yo quiera?— no pude evitar sentirme roja como un tomate. — esta bien… — sonreí para buscar su rostro y que el me lo cediera. — te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo Goku, desde que éramos niños siempre te eh amado y hoy también te amo mas que antes…

— yo también te amo.. — esa declaración fue tan sincera que me hizo sentir muy feliz.

Aunque yo no podía verlo, sabia que el estaba sonriendo y mirándome con esos ojos llenos de amor y ternura. Tome su mentón y los acerque a mi rostro, fue así que volvimos a besarnos superficialmente y recostándonos uno a lado del otro. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en sus brazos, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

* * *

Me levante temprano, esta era la primera vez después de un año que cocinaría, es mas esta seria mi primera vez que cocino algo para mi esposa. Me puse el pantalón de dormir que había traído anoche y vi como ella descansaba apaciblemente con la sabana cubriendo su piel tan suave. Me acerque y le di un beso en su frente, luego de eso Salí de la habitación sin meter ruido y me fui a la cocina.

Los minutos transcurrían y yo estaba más enredado que un ratón en un laberinto, es más, no sabia si lo que se supone debía ser el desayuno de Milk, resultaría siendo un desayuno. La verdad es que soy muy malo cocinando cosas complejas, a penas si puedo asar la carne y poner al fuego algo sin que se queme. Aunque estaba completamente perdido, termine de cocinar, dejando a la vista un poco de sopa de mijo y arroz blanco con carne asada, o mejor dicho carbonizada. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzado de ser tan inútil hasta en esta situación. Lo mejor seria rehacer todo lo que me salio mal antes de que Milk despierte.

— ¿Goku que estas haciendo?— esa melodiosa voz me hizo reaccionar torpemente, dejando que el sartén se me cayera de las manos y yo soltara un alarido de enfado por mi torpeza. — ¿esta todo bien?

— Milk, ¿Qué haces despierta y aquí?, deberías estar descansando. — Le reproche mientras me levantaba para recoger parte de la salsa que había preparado y estaba en el suelo— ¿como es que estas aquí?— estaba sorprendido, me levante, deje la sartén en la mesa y camine apresuradamente hacia ella— ¡Milk has recuperado la vista!— la tome de los hombros.

— Bueno, mas o menos, puedo divisar la claridad de la luz y lo borroso de los objetos, incluso de ti... ¿estabas cocinando?— yo sonrei y afirme con un eco de voz.

— Por favor siéntate— le ayude a sentarse en el cojín y comencé a servir la comida con prisa, la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Una vez con los platillos servidos, ayude a Milk a tomar sus palillos y a sostener su plato de arroz. Me senté frente a ella y la observe, esperando notar alguna reacción en su rostro ante mi preparado. Milk abrió sus labios e introdujo un poco de salsa con arroz. Luego de degustarlo con los ojos cerrados, aparto los palillos de su boca y abrió sus ojos en silencio. En ese momento sentí como una gota de sudor, recorrió toda mi frente y cayó en mi hombro.

— ¡Esta muy sabroso!, muchas gracias Goku— me sonrió muy contenta, dejándome feliz por haber podido darle una alegría esta mañana.

— Entonces ¡que aproveche!— agradecí por la comida y comencé a devorar. Fui el único que emitió sonidos durante la comida, Milk estaba demasiado callada y algo me decía que estaba preocupada. _ ¿Milk algo esta perturbándote?

— ¿perturbándome?, no…— musito corroborando mis sospechas— bueno, quería saber si tienes alguna afrenta con el sujeto de ayer, el del parque…

— ¿te refieres a ese tramposo? ¿Milk, tu estas interesada en el?— le pregunte con una voz agresiva que no pude contener, me sentía algo extraño.

— ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Quería saberlo porque fue la primera vez que te escuche molesto con una persona que no conoces completamente!— ella frunció su seño y me miro con rabia— ¡¿a que se debe ese tonito que traes he?

— No es nada, perdona…— me disculpe sinceramente, no quería iniciar una discusión de la cual saldría perdiendo. Además no lo veía justo que luego de hacer el amor, termináramos peleando por culpa de ese sujeto. — tienes razón, bueno... sucede que, el año pasado, yo llegue a esta dimensión para luchar contra los individuos aparentemente mas fuertes de esta dimensión y fui preguntando a la gente de esta aldea y me dijeron que este sujeto era uno de los mas fuertes. Luego de buscarlo, lo reté y peleamos pero el muy tramposo utilizo sus artimañas llamado genjutsu y no se que, e hizo que perdiera la batalla. Entonces cuando le pedí la revancha el se negó rotundamente y me ignoro como si fuese una plaga que estaba molestándolo...

— ¿es por eso que lo odias?, ¿porque hizo trampa en la batalla?— yo afirme eufóricamente con un "si!"— definitivamente no comprendo a lo hombres, ¡mira que pelearse por algo tan tonto!, hay Goku... tu nunca cambiaras— suspiro resignada.

— ¿A que te refieres que nunca cambiare?— estaba intrigado.

— me refiero a que aunque seas un hombre, sigues siendo un niño inocente en el alma.

— Pero al menos soy un buen hombre ¿verdad?— me acerque seductoramente a ella y la abrace con uno de mis brazos— ¿dime, te gusto lo que hicimos anoche?— ella se ruborizó tanto que me golpeo con la taza de arroz que estaba vacía— auch eso si dolió_ termine por cubrirme el chichón que me sacó.

— Goku, no comprendo porque dices esas cosas tan directamente, yo me siento muy avergonzada cada vez que lo dices así…— yo me reía carcajadas por su conducta

— no hay nada de que avergonzarse, es normal hacer esas cosas para las personas que se aman...— ella sonrio y volvio a introducirse un poco de arroz a la boca, luego elevo la mirada y con cierta intriga dejo los palillos otra vez.

— Oye Goku... ¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto?— me pregunto sin titubear, borrando mi sonrisa de mi rostro. ¿Por qué tanto el empeño de Milk por saber sobre ese hombre?, la idea de ver a Milk pensando en otro hombre me estaba molestando bastante.

— no comprendo ¡¿porque quieres saber tanto sobre su nombre?— me levante irritado.

— es porque soy curiosa, es cierto el dicho que afirma que las mujeres somos curiosas por naturaleza, además ese sujeto me debe una y tengo que hacerlo pagar.

— ¿dime que te hizo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde? ¡Responde!— la sujete de sus hombros exigiéndole una explicación. Al instante una bofetada cayó en mi mejilla.

— ¡Goku que es lo que te pasa! Podrías tratar de actuar normal, ¡te estas comportando como un paranoico!— me gritó ofendida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mis sentimientos?

— crees que es justo que discutamos por ese sujeto, ese idiota de Kakashi Hatake, no tiene porque aparecer en nuestras vidas, ese estupido..— renegué en voz alta. Pero sabia que si seguía con este calor iracundo, lo mas seguro es que terminaría hiriendo a Milk. Así que decidí tragarme mi rabia y controlar mi respiración

— ¡Ahora regreso, ire a comprar algunos víveres!— me levante del cojín y observe como Milk estaba sorprendida.

Sin decir nada mas, Salí del apartamento con mi abrigo, ya que estaba haciendo frió y… ¡maldito idiota! Por su culpa tuve que discutir con Milk, se supone que deberíamos estar viviendo tranquilamente y evitar estas discusiones. Y lo peor es que quizás Milk salio lastimada por mi conducta.

Lo mejor ahora era perderme durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que se pase mi rabia. Para que cuando estuviese más tranquilo, regrese a casa y pueda sentarme a platicar con milk tranquilamente. Aunque estaba enfureciéndome cada vez mas al recordar tantas preguntas de Milk para ese hombre ¿Por qué me sentía así?

* * *

Quede completamente sorprendida, no pensé que Goku reaccionaria de esa manera, si no lo conociera, podría pensar que estaba celoso. No comprendo su actitud ¿Por qué?, si solo pregunte por el nombre de ese rebelde. Pero mi sorpresa no se debía al comportamiento de Goku, si no a aquel apellido que grito Goku en medio de su rabieta. "Hatake Kakashi" estoy segura que escuche ese apellido en otro lugar. Me puse a pensar tratando de recordar quien era la persona que llevaba ese mismo apellido.

Como ahora tenia mí vista mucho mejor que antes, aunque no veía claramente, las imágenes y la claridad de la luz eran borrosas. Podía moverme tranquilamente sin tener que chocar con algún objeto o caer por la obstrucción de algo en el suelo. Estaba mas tranquila por que ahora podía ver, aunque no claramente. Lo que me estaba lastimando de este asunto era que a el no le dio mucho gusto saber que estaba recuperándome.

Intente levantar las tazas y mientras me dirigía cuidadosamente a la cocina para lavar los trastes, pude recordar después de tanto esfuerzo, el apellido de aquella mujer que me había protegido aquella vez y que también me cuido durante mi enfermedad... "Minashi Hatake". Me quede boquiabierta de la gran impresión que me lleve.

En ese mismo momento oí como tocaban a la puerta.

Yo con mi mirada borrosa y con mucho cuidado, deje los trastes en el lavaplatos y lentamente camine hacia la puerta, dejándome guiar por las paredes, era mejor evitar cualquier caída o accidente. Una vez que estuve frente a la puerta, sabía que no tenia que abrirla sin antes saber quien era la persona que exigía que le abra.

— ¿Quien es?— pregunte, pero nadie respondía— ¡si no me dices quien eres no voy a atenderte!— el silencio prosiguió durante unos momentos, yo asustada me senté en el suelo para trancar la puerta, tenia miedo que fuera algún delincuente. Hasta que oí la respuesta que estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo.

— Milk, soy yo, vine a visitarte... ¿estas bien?— aquella voz la habia reconocido.

— me levante rápidamente y abrí la puerta quedándome frente a aquella mujer que me había ayudado y con la que estaba intrigada por su apellido.

— minashi san, ¡Hola!— sonreí, estaba contenta de tener la visita tan agradable de mi salvadora.

— Milk, me contaron que estas mucho mejor... — me tomo de la mano y la agito.

— ¿te contaron? ¿Quién?— estaba preguntándome si aquella persona que le contó sobre mi era el bandido, digo, Kakashi san... aunque eso es algo confuso, porque el no sabia nada de mi operación hasta ayer.

— me contó una amiga que es enfermera a quien le comente de ti y que te atendió en el quirófano…

— OH, por favor agradécele de mi parte, su asistencia— agradecí inclinándome con respeto.

— claro que si…

— Por favor pasa…— ella se lo pensó un tiempo y luego respondió aceptando la invitación.

Quise servirle un poco de te, pero lastimosamente hoy tuve que darle mas trabajo. Fue ella la que puso la tetera al fuego. Mientras esperábamos que hirviera, estábamos sentadas en la mesa de la sala-comedor y sobre el cojín comencé a intrigarme mucho mas por el silencio de aquella mujer y también el porque se preocupaba tanto por mi...

— Milk, ¿yo te agrado?— fue la pregunta que me lanzo sin poder prepararme.

— ¿Que si me agradas?— ¿a que se refería con agrado? — minashi san, no me digas que eres de esas personas que les gusta…

— OH, no, discúlpame si te maree con la pregunta, me refiero si te agrado como amiga o con un lazo mas profundo— ¿mas profundo?, sinceramente esas cuestiones me estaban poniendo nerviosa, ¿no estábamos llegando a la misma suposición anterior?

— Pues creo que me agradas mucho como amiga— debía serle sincera, yo no sentía ese sentimiento de amor por alguien de mi mismo sexo.

El silencio albergó toda la sala, no sabia como romper el hielo, prácticamente le había rechazado. Pobre de mi amiga, se tuvo que enamorar de mi, yo... una persona que no tiene ese tipo de gustos... entonces era esa la razon por la que me estaba protegiendo. ¿O no? Esta nueva intriga me estaba asfixiando, temía preguntarle sobre ello, aunque estaba realmente avergonzada. Esta era la primera vez que una mujer se me declaraba sutilmente.

—minashi san, la razón por la que me protegiste aquella ocasión y me cuidaste durante mi enfermedad, ¿era porque yo te agrado...?— ella quedo callada, su silencio me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa.

— Así es… — su revelación me dejó perpleja y sorprendida. — te quiero mucho y no deseo que te ocurra algo malo...

— lo siento mucho Minashi san, pero yo amo a mi esposo…— un "eh?" salio de sus labios— mi esposo es Goku y siempre le soy muy fiel, no tengo gustos por las mujeres. — explique suavemente.

— Espera, ¿porque me dices eso?— me preguntó aterrada.

— es que es la verdad, yo no puedo quererte en ese aspecto, porque amo a mi esposo...— de pronto ella comenzo a reirse a carcajadas, dejandome confundida.

— Milk, ajajajaj! ¿Como crees? A mi me gustan los hombres…— yo me quede como una tonta

— pero.. pero… tu dijiste..

— yo te quiero mucho pero no en ese sentido… te estimo mucho Milk, a mi, mi padre me enseño a amar a la gente con quien vivo y con quien me relaciono. Es por eso que te amo…

— Gracias a dios no es eso… muchas gracias por el afecto…— agradecí arqueando mis ojos, aunque se sentía extraño ser amada por una mujer.

Ahora que ella se encontraba de buen humor, creo que seria mejor preguntarle por la relación que tiene con Kakashi-san, estaba bastante intrigada, ¿podría ser que ese bandido envió a Minashi para hacerme una mala jugada? Meditar en ello me hacia desconfiar en las verdaderas intenciones de esta mujer.

— minashi san. Quiero preguntarte algo…— de pronto escuche como el silbido de la tetera me impedía preguntarle.

— Espera... ahora mismo volvere— vi como su imagen borrosa se alejaba de la mesa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de servir el te y hacer que se enfrié un poco para poder ser bebido. Observaba como sus manos se enfocaban de servir la infusión del te que tenia guardado en la lacena durante varios días. Cuando acabo se sentó a mi lado y me paso una taza de té tibio.

— Muchas gracias— dije dando un sorbo a la taza— vaya, es un exquisito té— ¿Cómo sabría que este tipo de te con miel era mi preferido?

— ¿Cual era tu pregunta?— recordando mi intriga deje la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa.

— hace tiempo me dijiste que tu nombre es Minashi Hatake, dime… ¿tu perteneces a la familia de Kakashi Hatake?

— así es...— respondio inmediatamente.

— ¿dime como es el, en casa? ¿Cuales son sus gustos? ¿Que es lo que mas odi…?— me quede callada, al oír que todas las preguntas que hacia era para conocerlo mejor. Me deprimí, ¡como es posible tener interés en un sujeto que me odia sin razón alguna!

— vaya, estas muy interesada en el... — se rio agraciada— bueno... yo no se que decirte, voy a responderte— quice objetar pero en cierta forma queria que respondiera a mis preguntas. — es un sujeto algo rutinario, su vida es muy monótona, es perspicaz para zafarse de los problemas y siempre prefiere evitar responder a tus preguntas, ¡es exasperante!

— así es el…— susurré sorprendiéndome su forma de vivir, que no era muy distinta a la mía.

— le gusta leer su saga favorita de Tácticas Icha Icha— ese dato ya lo sabia... ¿no hay otro gusto que tenga?— ah tambien le gusta las guminolas de judia para comer... bueno, odia…— se quedo callada— no creo que odie a nada ni a nadie...

— Pero me odia a mi...— declare para hacerle retificar. — ¿Por qué me odia? ¿No lo sabes?

— eso no se, el debería amarte… no comprendo porque te odia...— ¿dijo amarme? ¡Pero que tonterías estaba hablando esta mujer!

— ¿amarme porque lo dices? Si para lo único que nos reunimos es para pelear o discutir...

— Milk, el debería amarte mucho mas que yo….

— no comprendo, por favor explica, ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿Y como es que debería amarte mucho mas que tu? ¿Por qué me amas tu a mi?..

— te amo por los lazos que tenemos…

— ¡¿que?— Estaba asustada, ¿cuales son los lazos que me une a ese rebelde y a minashi?— ¿dime que lazos?

— Déjame confesarte algo… — se rió exasperándome mas— pronto estaré en tu vientre…

— ¡ ¿que?— Grité eufórica levantándome bruscamente del cojín y dejando caer la taza de porcelana. — ¡ ¿Qué estas diciendo minashi ?

— Te estoy diciendo claramente que tú eres mi madre…— declaró en voz alta.

¿Qué? Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía creer esa mujer era mi hija, ¿pero como? ¿Dónde? ¿En que momento? ¡Eso es mentira!, no puedo yo estar embarazada de un sujeto que me odia y con el que siempre peleo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo hacerlo. Me niego a creerlo, seguramente debo tener fiebre y este es una pesadilla, no podía caverme en la cabeza que yo me entregare a ese rebelde... las vueltas que daba mi cabeza no me dejaban cavilar correctamente, no sabia si estar contenta de tener una hija, la hija mujer que siempre añore o estar apesadumbrada por que el padre no seria mi Goku, si o ese bandido, ¡no! Es imposible! me niego a creerlo! De pronto sentia como mi cabeza estaba desbordándose de preocupación y sorpresa que lo último que sentí fue aquel rígido suelo de mi apartamento.

* * *

**( se levanta luego de hacerle oler alcohol) estoy mejor!, continuando… Voy a confesarles que este producto que hoy vengo a entregarles, fue el resultado de una gran sesion de musica romantica, ya estaba pensando en darles un regalito que de seguro dejo a todos con la boca abierta, ya saben que estare esperando sus comentarios con todos sus sentimientos plasmados en ellos.**


	17. Chapter 17: El mayor engaño

**Capitulo 17**

**El mayor engaño..**

**HOLA! n.n acabo de leer sus reviews jajajaja veo q a la mitad le gusto y no le gusto la idea de que ****Milk sea madre.. jajaja bueno sobre este punto, ya tengo todo planeado y espero no se molesten ni se desilusionen, las cosas no son sensillas como parecen, solo ese aclaración va dirigido en general n,n falta muy poco.. para algo especial..**

**MSDEBORHA:** todo tiene una explicación, aunque esta misma estara dentro del fic, asi que no puedo adelantarte casi mucho, lo siento… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que me comentaras con tu opinión.

**MARI3304:** jajajjaja, Mari, jajaj ese comentario me hizo dar miedo :S estoy temblando ajajaj, se ve que tu si eres malosa.. ajajajja, en este capitulo tendras una delanto a tu pregunta jojojojo, PORFAVOR no mates a esta escritora, si lo haces ya no podre subir el siguiente cap XD

**JESSIEDE:** claro que no lo tomo a mal, mas bien, estoy contenta de que expreses lo que te parece el fic, solo te pido que no te rindas y no abandones el fic antes del final, porque varias cosas se aclararan a medida que transcurra la historia n.n gracias por tu sinceridad.

**MARGARITA:** me alegra contar con tu infaltable review, jaja me esforcé mucho para que el cap llegara a ser mas extenso, aunque voy a contarte que estuve algo desinspirada para hacer el lemon XS. Pero estoy contenta de que te halla gustado, en este capitulo te enteraras de algo interesante :D jojojojojojo!

**ISABELLE PRADO:** bienvenida! :D te recibo con los brazos abiertos. Jajaj, bueno Goku no sera papa…. ¬-¬ eso es lo que se dice… XD, estoy happy por contar con tu apoyo, espero que puedas decirme que te parece los siguientes capitulos :D tank you!

**KIARA:** Kiara! Espero que este capitulo te guste! jojojojojo, las cosas se pondran un poco mas movidas… sobre el futuro…¬.¬ ( shomi vigila que la muerte no aparezca otra vez)… sabes.. sobre ello, el futuro de Minashi…( tarde fue, aparece la muerte y antes de que pueda decir algo mas, su espiritu es sacado de su cuerpo y llevado al invierno) T.T lo que me pasa por querer chismosear

**SARA: **estoy contenta y satisfecha al haber podido complacer a tu pedido, espero que opines igual de este capitulo, que de seguro te dejara con los ojos muy abiertos ajajajja… muchas gracias por tu review.

**Bueno eso fue todo por el dia de hoy… gracias a dios avance algo mas en los caps, pero prometo que me esforzare mucho mas antes de que comiencen mis parciales uhuhujuju T.T que horrible! ****. Entonces les dejo con el capitulo :D nos leemos en el siguiente cap, espero sus reviews y agradecerles a todas (os) por su apoyo, aprecio mucho el esfuerzo que hacen para dejarme sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir.. bueno sin mas que decir me despido, esperando que tengan un magnifico dia SaYuNaRa! **

* * *

Milk… no podía dejar de pensar en ella, estaba arrepentido por haberme exaltado tanto con solo nombrar a ese sujeto, no creo que ella este interesada en Kakashi, eso seria imposible puesto que ella me ama a mi y no a el. Pero ahora estaba mas inseguro que antes, fue por la promesa que le hice hace horas atrás, precisamente en el momento que hacíamos el amor.

"— _Goku... yo… por favor... por favor no vuelvas a herirme así, no puedo soportar si tu lo haces... no quiero sufrir mas Goku... por favor… ya no…— ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente bajo mis brazos y yo me sentí mas miserable. Sabia bien que si prometía no volver a herirla, entonces mi secreto tendría que irse conmigo hasta mi tumba, ella no debería enterarse jamás de lo que sucedió el año pasado, porque se que lo que hice estuvo mal..._

— _no voy a herirte mas Milk, te prometo que no voy a permitir que salgas herida otra vez... te lo prometo— en ese momento cerré mi promesa con un gran abrazo"_

Aun así no podía permitirme estar tranquilo, tarde o temprano ella podría enterarse de lo que hice y se molestara mucho conmigo. Así que debo hablar con ella para que no diga nada, además debo decirle también que Milk es mi esposa y no mi hermana... se que voy a lastimarla, pero debo dejar las cosas en claro para que no vuelva a ilusionarse.

Proseguí con mi camino, meditando y reflexionando de las cosas que haría después de que esa mujer se enterara de la verdad. De pronto, mientras estaba muy distraído, choque con alguien, al instante me disculpe porque fui yo quien estaba completamente perdido en mis pensamientos.

— disculpe... — pedí disculpas y proseguí con mi camino. No había duda de que estaba demasiado angustiado por mi futuro y el de Milk. Fue entonces que vi que mi brazo llevaba una pequeña cortadura, limpie el rastro de sangre y proseguí con mi camino.

Ya había transcurrido una media hora desde que me marche de casa y con mi caminata pude comprar varias frutas y verduras que seguramente pondrían feliz a Milk, lo digo porque esta era la primera vez que compro víveres yo solo.

—Goku san!— oí que me llamaban a mi espalda, voltee curioso y note que era Shizune la que estaba detrás mió con un puerquito y una carta en la mano.

— Shizune, ¿Cómo estas?— salude hiperactivamente,

— yo estoy muy bien ¿como esta tu hermana?— mi hermana... ¿debía seguir con aquella mentira?

— esta muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar...

— me alegra que este mejorándose— arqueo sus ojos, y yo no sabia si hablar con ella con la verdad— ah, que bueno que te encontré, precisamente ahora estaba por ir a tu casa…

— ¿Qué? ¿A mi casa? ¿Por qué?— estaba intrigado.

— Como te perdiste estos días y no viniste a la oficina para cumplir con algunas misiones... no te enteraste— dejo en el suelo al puerquito rosado y me extendió un sobre. — comprendo que estés cuidando a tu hermana, por eso es que saque un poco de tiempo para llevarte esta invitación.

— invitación?— abrí el sobre.

— así es, es una invitación bipersonal para todos los jounins y sus parejas. Estamos festejando el cumpleaños de Tsunade Sama... que es esta noche— ella agacho la cabeza apenada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para esta noche?

— así es, siento mucho tener que entregárselo tarde, sucede que estaba muy ocupada, lo siento mucho…

— nada de eso, muchas gracias Shizune…— agradecí sinceramente— seguro que a Milk le encantara ir a esta fiesta.

— ¿Pero no esta muy delicada como para ir?— ella me miró con los ojos brillosos.

— ¡claro que no!, ella es una mujer muy fuerte. — sonreí orgulloso, guarde la invitación en mi bolsillo y tome otra vez las bolsas de mis víveres. — entonces nos vemos esta noche Shizune...— me despedí con una sonrisa y camine con dirección a casa.

— adiós Goku san… — escuche que se despidió.

Ahora lo mejor seria apresurarse e ir a casa. Puse mis dedos en mi frente, dispuesto a hacer al teltransportacion, pero mis pupilas se abrieron en grande cuando otra vez, extrañamente, el ki de Milk no estaba. Volví a concentrarme mucho mas tratando de hallarlo pero todo era inútil. Temí lo peor, así que di un salto al aire y me fui volando a toda velocidad hacia casa. No tarde más que tres minutos en llegar y entrar por la ventana, busque con la mirada por la sala comedor y note que Milk estaba tirada en el piso.

Me estremecí al verla en el suelo, deje caer los víveres y corrí hacia ella. Me arrodille y eleve su cabeza.

— Milk! Milk!— ella aun respiraba, la levante en mis brazos dispuesto a ir al hospital, pero su calida mano se poso en mi mejilla. Yo la mire y ella con los ojos entrecerrados fingió una sonrisa que era demasiado extraña en ella. — Milk…— susurre su nombre volviendo a dejarla en el suelo. — ¿Milk que te sucedió?, ¿te sientes bien?

— Goku…— ella se sentó y comenzó a ver a los costados, era como si buscara a alguien. — ¿Dónde esta?— me preguntó.

— ¿Dónde esta quien?, ¿Milk, ya recuperaste tu vista?— acaricie su frente. Me alivie al sentir que su piel estaba a una temperatura normal.

— no... No recupere mi visión aun, sigo viendo borroso...— respondió perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Milk estas bien?..

— Estoy muy bien— sonrió arqueando sus ojos.

— me acabas de preocupar mucho Milk… creo que no debo dejarte ni un solo momento...— ella saco su lengua como si fuese una niña traviesa— adivina que…— estaba dispuesto a llevarla a esa fiesta para que se divierta un poco.— hoy en la noche, es el cumpleaños de Tsunade.. Y nos invitaron a ir... ¿quieres ir?

— ¿i...ira ese sujeto enmascarado?— su pregunta me enfado, quería reprocharle y reclamarle por que siempre piensa en el. Volví a mirarla, tomando el coraje para reprenderle. En ese momento me quede callado cuando vi su mirada lleno de angustia y sorpresa.

— ¿ese hombre te hizo algo malo?, respóndeme por favor Milk...

— no... No me hizo nada malo, vamos... te lo tomas muy enserio— sonrió— esta bien... ire a esa fiesta, siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo Goku...— se apoyo en mi pecho y apretó la manga de mi ropa. Me quede apaciguado con sus palabras.

Quede aterrada y demasiado sorprendida con aquella revelación de parte de Minashi, quien aparentemente es mi hija. Lo mas extraño era que después de desmayarme, en mi subconsciente escuche su voz, diciéndome "por favor, no le digas de mi existencia a nadie, porque podrías provocar que yo muera, te lo suplico mamá, no lo hagas".

Si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte y no desmayarme en un momento tan importante para mi, ahora mismo hubiese sabido algunos datos que me están aturdiendo bastante. ¿Cómo es posible que yo, una mujer casada tenga una hija con otro hombre que no es mi marido?, ¿será verdad lo que me dijo? ¿Por qué vino del futuro? ¿Es posible que ese hombre llegue a apreciarme?

— MILK!— escuche a Goku que me gritó tratando de llamar mi atención.

— lo siento Goku, disculpa, estaba algo distraída.

— Estas completamente distraída, ¿enserio estas bien?— como podría decirle la verdad, solo podía limitarme a sonreír como una tonta.

— si estoy bien... ¿Dónde estamos?— sabia que no estábamos en casa, porque a penas recuerdo que habíamos salido del apartamento.

— vaya Milk, tu si que estas perdida…— me dijo algo molesto en su tono de voz— estamos en una tienda de ropa elegante, quiero que todos vean lo hermosa que eres en un vestido de gala— su voz cambio a uno de entusiasmo.

— Goku, estas gastando demasiado dinero en mi, ¿Qué pasara si el dinero se nos acaba? Y que luego tengamos que mendigar o tener que medir nuestro presupuesto, lo que contraería que tengas que comer menos que lo habitual...— el me calló con un dedo en mis labios.

— sh… es mi dinero y yo gastare en lo que crea que es correcto— su explicación me dejo muda— no rechaces mi entusiasmo…— dando un suspiro tuve que afirmar con la cabeza.

— como tu quieras, pero, solo voy a vestirme elegantemente si tu también lo haces...

— ¿yo? ¡Claro que no!, sabes que no me gusta ponerme esos atuendos que son muy incómodos, a penas puedo moverme con libertad.

— ¡nada de eso! Si vamos a ir a una fiesta de gala, lo menos que quiero es que hagas tu capricho y vayas con la ropa de trabajo o con tu GI naranja!— le grite enfadada— ¡así que si quieres que me vista bien, tu también tendrás que hacerlo, o si no, no ire…es mi ultima decisión!— gire mi cuerpo y cruce mis brazos.

— esta bien, como digas Milk…— susurró triste por no salirse con la suya.

— Entonces así si aceptare ir…— sonreí disimuladamente, Goku no cambiaba en ese aspecto, con que eleve la voz, lo tendré siempre haciendo lo que yo desee.

* * *

Sentado en mi ventana, y observando aquel apartamento donde viven, la mujer que odio y el hombre que también detesto. Hace unas cuantas horas vi como la figura de esa pareja desapareció del marco de los cristales. Lo mas seguro era que a el también lo habían invitado para la fiesta de esta noche. Otee la invitación que estaba en mi escritorio.

Normalmente, suelo rechazar la mayoría de las invitaciones para este tipo de acontecimientos, pero por ser el cumpleaños de Tsunade Sama, no podía despreciar dicha invitación. Estaba obligado a ir, aunque la verdad era que no me interesaba estar presente.

Mientras meditaba tranquilamente, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta bruscamente. Ese llamado, me hizo saber que de seguro el causante seria Guy... me levante con las manos en el bolsillo y fui a abrir. Una vez que la puerta estaba abierta, el hombre de cabellera negra entro a mi apartamento y saludo enérgicamente.

—hola Kakashi! Veo que…— abrió su boca sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?— entrecerré mis ojos con sospecha.

— Kakashi, que no planeas ir a la fiesta!¿— me pregunto tomándome de los hombros y comenzándome a sacudir.

— ire... ire... solo que mas tarde...—, me excuse siendo mareado por los bruscos movimientos de Guy...

— ¡nada de eso!, ¿Qué no estas conciente de la oportunidad que tenemos el día de hoy?— oportunidad, ¿oportunidad de que? Mientras yo lo observaba el, corrió a mi habitación sin mi permiso y fue a husmear en mi armario.

— Guy! ¡¿Qué haces?¡Sal de mi alcoba!— ordene molesto de que no respete mi privacidad.

— claro que saldré, pero antes... Tada!— grito sacando de mi armario un traje negro que no sabía que tenía dentro.

— ese traje no es mió!— le reproche sorprendido por la aparición de aquel atuendo.

— claro que no es tuyo!, sabia que te alistarías a ultima hora y por eso traje uno de mis atuendos elegantes que de seguro te servirá.— corrió hacia mi y acosadoramente fue desvistiéndome para incitar a que me vista rápidamente.

— Guy! Guy! Ya basta!, suéltame!— comencé a pelear contra sus manos. Enfadado por ser forzado de esa manera, le arrebate el atuendo de sus manos y lo empuje fuera de mi habitación— espera allí!— le ordene cerrando la puerta.

Esto era el colmo, Guy se trae demasiadas confiancitas conmigo. Comportándose de esa manera solo me hace dudar de sus preferencias sexuales, hasta hay momentos en que me siento acosado por su conducta positiva e hiperactiva. Bueno, si se dio la molestia de alistar este traje para mi, desde no se cuando... se podría decir que no es una mala persona. Lo mas extraño es que no recuerdo haberlo invitado a pasar a mi habitación.

Luego de terminar de vestirme, abrí la puerta y di unos cuantos pasos con mi zapato mocasín negro, traía un pantalón muy bien planchado y un saco de color negro, mi camisa blanca combinaba con la corbata color diamante. Por ultimo mi mascara la cambie por la de ocasiones especiales, que era del mismo color de mi vestimenta.

— Vaya… ¡que orgulloso me siento!— sonrió guy fingiendo limpiarse lagrimas de sus ojos— hoy podrás encontrar una buena mujer... me siento como si recién estuvieses saliendo del cascaron aja jajá— concluyo burlándose.

— jaja! Que gracioso… será mejor irnos...— Salí de mi apartamento fastidiado por la burla incesante de mi compañero que me seguía con ese infernal sonido de su boca.

* * *

Luego de cruzar la puerta principal del bosque de la muerte, la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el epicentro de dicha zona (el punto de encuentro del examen Chunnin). Ese era un camino peligroso para cualquier aldeano, aunque para nosotros los shinobis de la aldea, era como un paseo nocturno por un zoológico.

Yo junto a guy ingresamos por la puerta de aquel edificio de varias plantas. Las luces iluminaban a 5 metros a la redonda y el interior estaba muy bien decorado con las luces que hacían gala de su luminosidad.

— allá esta Tsunade-sama... debemos ir a felicitarla. — con un eco de voz accedí a su propuesta. Cuando llegamos a donde se encontraba la rubia con Shizune, nos inclinamos. — OH mi señora! Espero que este día lo cumpla muy feliz y que su vida llegue al más infinito siglo de nuestros tiempos...— Tsunade se rió ante dicho comentario.

— muchas gracias muchachos, por favor siéntanse libre de hacer lo que gusten. — yo y mi compañero nos inclinamos y nos marchamos con dirección a la gran mesa de aperitivos que parecía un gran buffet, era imposible imaginar que alguien pudiera acabar con tanto abastecimiento de bocadillos.

— muy bien Kakashi, el plan es el siguiente... te reto a una competencia, el que consiga llevar a una muchacha hermosa al jardín trasero gana...— una gota de sudor resbalo ante su propuesta.

— Yo paso...— declare yendo a servirme un poco de sabe de la mesa de licor. Mi compañero me siguió persistiendo en que acepte su reto, pero yo no estaba interesado— te digo que no...— observe el lugar donde se encontraba Tsunade, que seguía recibiendo a sus invitados.

— Aunque no lo aceptes, yo voy a lograrlo…. — mientras seguía bebiendo, observe la figura de alguien que me fastidiaba solo con su presencia, era ese hombre de cabello alborotado que se inclinaba para saludar a Tsunade.

Cuando de repente, detrás de él apareció una figura angelical y hermosa que podría asemejarse a una diosa. Era Milk que estaba junto a el. Quede realmente impactado por el aspecto que lucia, fue cuando sin darme cuenta, la copa que traía en mi mano cayo al suelo, fragmentándose en mil pedazos y yo estaba anonadado sin mover ni un músculo.

Se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello llevaba un prendedor brillante, sus orejas traían pendientes resplandecientes, como también lucia un collar en su cuello. Su vestido era de estilo oriental japonés, de color rojo con bordes dorados que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, era como la típica mujer japonesa, sus piernas eran tan delgadas y sensuales. Mi boca aun estaba abierta de la impresión.

— Kakashi… por favor, quita esa cara de baboso... das vergüenza. — fue con la voz de mi compañero que pude reaccionar.

— creo que… tomare otra copa de sake..— voltee mi cuerpo y volví a servirme, pero mis ojos no podían desprenderse de esa figura...

Aquella noche comenzó a avanzar a paso veloz, yo me movía de aquí para allá sin dejar de verla, su sola sonrisa me dejaba con más ansias de captarla con mis pupilas, ¿Por qué me sentía así? Lo que me molestaba era que ella no podía desprenderse del brazo de su novio... disimuladamente me acerque a Shizune que estaba sentada en una de las mesas, y mientras aquella pareja bailaba lentamente al compás de la música, me senté frente a la asistente de la hokage.

— ¿Kakashi san? Que haces, no deberías estar divirtiéndote.

— ¿Deseas bailar Shizune?— le extendí mi mano...

Ella accedió con un "claro" y fuimos a la pista de baile... mientras nos movíamos, yo no dejaba de ver a Milk, que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de distancia.

— ¿Shizune, conoces a la muchacha que esta con Son Goku...?— ella volteo la mirada hacia la pareja y sonrió

— ¡claro que si!, hace poco la trate de su enfermedad... ¿estas interesado en ella?— su pregunta me dejo sin armas.

— No claro que no, solo es la curiosidad— esa fue la peor respuesta evidente que había dado en todos estos años, estaba nervioso. — ¿Dices que tenia una enfermedad?— pude notar que para ese momento Shizune estaba algo mareada por el licor que estuvo consumiendo durante el inicio de la noche.

— claro... ella tenia un tumor en el cerebro, ¡uhh! Estuvimos a punto de perderla, fue un milagro que se salvara— observo a la pareja aun bailando equilibradamente conmigo— si puedes verla, notaras que ella aun esta ciega, pero gracias a dios y los cuidados de su hermano, ella estará mejor...— sonrió — su hermano es una gran persona, enserio… te costara ganarte a Milk... es una mujer de una gran fortaleza... ¡oye que tal si damos el primer paso y bailamos con ellos, yo con el y tu con ella.

Antes de que respondiera, ella se fue tambaleándose hacia la pareja, yo me retrase un poco al tratar de abrirme paso entre las demás parejas que también estaban bailando.

—E...espera Shizune...— extendí mi mano, pero no pude sujetarla ni detenerla.

— Goku san! Milk chan!, ¿que les parece la fiesta?, ¿ se están divirtiendo? — vi a lo lejos que ella ponía su brazos en forma de jarrón— ¿Goku san, podrías concederme esta pieza?— yo estaba seguro que ella propondría su idea y yo quedaría sin salida. Así que corrí hacia Shizune y el toque del hombro. Fue allí que el hombre de cabello alborotado me observó con un aura peligrosa y unas pupilas siniestras.

— Anda, Goku… puedes bailar con ella— declaro Milk — yo te esperare en nuestra mesa— arqueo sus ojos.

— pero...pero Milk..— quizo excusarse pero Shizune lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a la pista de baile. Dejándome solo a mí y a Milk, ella volteo su cuerpo comenzando a alejarse de mí.

— espera.. — me apresure en detenerla, ella se detuvo y quedo sin mirarme— voy a bailar contigo hasta que tu hermano deje a Shizune…

— No gracias— me rechazo inmediatamente.— esperare a Goku, yo sola…— siguió caminando, yo fui detrás de ella hasta que choco con la mesa del fondo.

Una pareja que estaba sentada en ella nos observo extrañados, Milk estaba con los brazos estirados en el pupitre, se reincorporo y agacho la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas. Luego volvió a caminar.

— si sigues sin ver, deberías quedarte en un solo lugar, o al menos dejar que te ayude a encontrar tu sitio.

— no necesito tu ayuda..— declaro tajantemente, prosiguiendo con su camino y yo con ella.

— cuidado, frente a ti hay una silla..— ante mi advertencia ella esquivo el obstáculo y siguió huyendo de mi.

Luego de caminar un poco más, por fin encontró la mesa que estaba asignada a ella y su hermano desde un inicio. Se sentó y miró hacia abajo, se sentía nerviosa con mi presencia y yo me preguntaba el ¿Por qué se comportaba así?.. Tan delicada y agresiva.

— al menos puedo ir a traerte algo de beber..— le explique.. Ella abrió más sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— podrías dejarme sola.. Estas aprovechando que no puedo ver con claridad… si pudiera hacerlo ahora mismo te darían una paliza por intentar darme algún somnífero en la bebida.

¿Somnífero? ¿Para que? , ¿De verdad cree que soy un aprovechado y degenerado? Me sorprendió , no crei que fuese una persona tan desconfiada.

— esta bien, como quieras..— no planeaba luchar contra la corriente, ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella en otra oportunidad. Le di la espalda y busque a Shizune— ¿ y ahora donde estará Shizune?— cuestione en voz alta, buscándola con la mirada por toda la pista de baile.

— ¿No esta Shizune y Goku por aquí?— me pregunto.

— No los veo…— ella se levanto preocupada.

— ¡por favor ayúdame a buscarlo! — me pidió dejando su agresividad.

Ella camino hacia mi y me agarro de la manga de mi terno, entonces fue así que iniciamos nuestra búsqueda. Caminamos desde la mesa, recorrimos toda la pista de baile, luego fuimos por los pasadizos de aquel lugar, buscamos también en los cuartos, ella estaba pisándome y yo soportaba sus pisotones. Yo no podía dejar de quitarle la vista, se veía muy bonita con esa mirada de inocencia. Aunque no comprendía ¿Por qué ahora estaba confiando en mi guía? Creí que ella pensaba que yo quería aprovecharme de ella. Pero bueno, no voy a hacer algo tan ruin.

Luego de tanto caminar, terminamos en la parte trasera del jardín. Ella estaba enojada y frustrada, hasta podía decirse que estaba celosa. Lo que para ella era una gran perdida de tiempo en buscar a esa pareja, para mi era una gran vergüenza tener que hacerme ver como un casanova delante de mis compañeros. Incluso cuando pasábamos cerca de ellos, sus miradas y sus gestos me felicitaban mediante sus ademanes.

— ¡huy! ¡estoy harta!, ¡puedes irte!— grito molesta.

— se puede saber ¿Porque me estas gritando?... no eres nada cortes, después de que te lleve a buscar a u hermano por todo el lugar, ¡eres una malagradecida!— le reproche por su actitud de niña caprichosa.

— si soy una malagradecida, entonces ¿que haces aquí aun?, ¡¿no deberías irte?— Apretó sus puños y frunció su frente— ¡yo no me fijaría en alguien como tu, realmente eres un sujeto pedante y odioso!— sus palabras me habían ofendido

— ¿y tu crees que yo también me fijaría en alguien como tu?, por favor.. ¡Tan solo mírate!— sentía una cólera en mi interior— no eres mas que una mona que se vistió de seda, y aunque así lo hiciste, sigues siendo una mona.

— ¿a quien estas llamando mona!— apretó sus dientes— ¡tu ,rebelde sin causa!, eres una mala influencia para toda la gente de esta aldea, al menos se un poco mas respetuoso con una dama, no puedes tratarme como si fuera algún familiar tuyo, yo jamás seria algo tuyo, ¡porque no te largas de aquí y me dejas sola!

— ¡claro que lo haré!, no pienso volver a ayudarte, nunca mas…! — Le grité molesto— por mi puedes irte al infierno, mujer de Satanás.

Voltee mi cuerpo y me marche de su lado, estaba realmente irritado. A pesar de que di mi esfuerzo por agradarle, termine siendo ofendido por una mujer tan vulgar como ella. Maldigo la hora en que quise agradarle y utilizarla como arma para mi venganza, en realidad mi venganza no merece tener que soportar a una mujer tan anticuada y odiosa. Volví a mirarla y ella me saco la lengua. Con mi rabia, volví a entrar a la sala, dejándola sola en aquel jardín donde se encontraban varias parejas.

* * *

Maldito! Hay! Lo maldigo! Es un idiota, es un idiota, si no fuese por mi ceguera no le iba a pedir ayuda ni mucho menos tragar bilis por su causa. Dudo mucho que tenga algo romántico con ese hombre, seguramente el va a abusar de mi y luego quedare embarazada. Y todo esto por culpa de Goku que se perdió con Shizune, creí que seria lo correcto dejarla bailar con ella, porque yo estaba completamente perdida en las nubes y no quería preocupar a Goku por mi conducta.

— ¡Ya veras Goku! ¡Lo que te espera cuando te encentre!

Renegué y comencé a caminar, todo se veía borroso , algunos faroles iluminaban aquel jardín. Y pude notar que en lo profundo del paisaje estaba completamente escuro. Llegue a la esquina de aquel lugar y fui rodeando la casa de aquel acontecimiento. Hacia un poco de frió y no pude evitar toser. Hasta que de pronto a mis oídos llegaron la voz de una pareja que por el sonido de sus voces, seguramente estaban haciendo cosas depravadas e indebidas.

— " no cabe duda que esta dimensión es para sinvergüenzas, mira que comenzar a hacer esas cosas en un lugar publico"— medite decepcionada de la gente de esta dimensión.

Cuando voltee mi cuerpo para marcharme y evitar chocarme con esa pareja, me quede estática y tiesa, cuando escuche el nombre de aquel amante, "Goku".

— Si… hazlo así Goku…— gimió la mujer que por su voz, pude reconocer que era la de Shizune.

— ¿te gusta?.. Que bueno…— escuche también los gemidos de mi esposo. Era como si mi corazón fuese aplacado y echado a un precipicio.

— oye ¿no crees que seria mejor ir a mi apartamento?— un nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar.

— debes entender que ahora estoy ocupado con mi hermana, si no la cuido ¿Quién lo hará? Tengo la obligación de protegerla— ¿obligación?, para Goku solo soy una obligación ¿ que están haciendo los dos?.. Sentía como mis ojos ardían.

—vamos, solo una vez mas, desde hace tiempo que lo deseo y se que tu también..— Abrí mi boca a mas no poder, estaba muda del terror.— tu hermana esta ahora con Kakashi y el la va a cuidar, no desconfíes de el..

— mejor hagámoslo aquí, ese Kakashi no me inspira mucha confianza… además de que lo odio.. No quiero que ella se quede mas tiempo con el..

— esta bien, entonces hagámoslo aquí mismo.. Para que vayas a recuperar a mi cuñadita…— escuche que se rió

Apreté mis manos lo mas fuerte que pude, estaba desilusionada, herida, sentía como mi corazón extinguía su fuego con aquella revelación gélida que me mataba por dentro y que me dolía todo el pecho.

— Goku , bésame...— escuche como su gemido llego a mis oídos.

— Esta bien, …

No…no… no… negué con mi cabeza sin poder creer y cubrí mis labios para no dejar escapar ni un solo eco de llanto. Mi corazón se heló , no pude mover ni un solo músculo. Goku, el hombre que juro protegerme del dolor.. Estaba destruyendo mi corazón en mil pedazos. Allí, frente a mi.. Y...Y con otra mujer. Todas las palabras que me dijo, todas esas palabras que provocaron que lo ame más…

" te amo Milk…"

" yo te protegeré"

"te ves muy bonita Milk"

" te quiero… te quiero Milk todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname…"

"regresaremos a casa, yo cuidare de ti... prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo"

Todas ellas… todas esas palabras… fueron mentira..


	18. Chapter 18: Destruiste mi corazon

**Capitulo 18**

**hola...( se oculta en lo mas profundo del bosque y a penas se hace visible la cabeza de pobre shyomi) yo...( su cuerpo comienza a temblar por el miedo que provoca su gran tardanza y tambien cierta alianza en contra de su vida) :(:(:(:(:(:(: gomene! ( se arrodilla ante sus lectoras) lo siento mucho, no fue mi intension retrasarme tanto con el cap T.T es que estoy en examenes y shomi no sabe que hacer con su cabeza U.U aun asi no tengo perdon...:( pero... prometo que para la proxima vez q publique, yo les traerae dos caps en uno... ok :D:D:D:D espero que al menos asi pueda rectificar mi error T.T gomene... me despido, mi pasada debe ser fugaz, antes que lleguen dos personas que estan atentando contra mi existencia :D:D:D:D goku... goku... ( menea la cabeza en desepcion) les dejo espero que esten muy bien y volvere pronto con los dos caps :D:D:D SaYuNaRa!**

**pdta: muchas gracias por sus precisoso comentarios que me estan animando a dejar de estudiar y ponerme a escribir mucho :D:D:D:D:D::D:D**

* * *

_Todas las palabras que me dijo, todas esas palabras que provocaron que lo ame mas…Todas ellas… todas esas palabras… fueron mentira..._

—ah,.. Goku... Sigue así… _ escuche como ella gemía, ante las caricias que alguna vez, el me brindo.

Trague el nudo que me impedía hablar, aunque aun veía distorsionadamente, rodee aquella pared de madera y aparecí frente a ellos. Shizune se aparto de Goku observándome y Goku volteo su cuerpo para verme, no sabia si estaba asombrado o impactado por que descubrí su secreto.

— Milk…— susurró, yo di un paso mas y lo golpee en el rostro con mi puño. El se quedo callado, aparentemente cubriéndose la mejilla que fue agredida por mí.

— ¡como pudiste…! ¡Como pudiste hacerme eso!— sin poder contenerme, esa rabia que albergaba mi pecho, provoco que comenzara a derramar mis lagrimas— ¡¿y tu… maldita zorra? ¡Como puedes meterte con hombres casados! — quise precipitarme a golpearla, pero Goku me detuvo de la muñeca.

— Milk, cálmate, voy a explicarte todo, con mas calma...

— ¡explicarme! ¡Por mi, puedes morirte Goku!¡ Te odio! ¡Te odio!_ cerré mis ojos sin poder soportar las ganas de llorar_ te… te juro... Te juro… que esta vez a pagármela caro… aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, ¡tu vas a pagar!— voltee mi cuerpo y corrí llorando de aquel lugar, regresando por el camino que me llevo a ver aquella verdad que estaba destruyendo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón.

Goku solo me utilizo, nunca me amo, me mintió descaradamente, me dijo que me amaba, pero solo eran mentiras, todo fue mentira, su amor, su protección, su atención, todo fue por obligación... _"Tengo la obligación de protegerla" ¡cómo_ pude ser tan tonta al creerle!

Seguí corriendo, tratando de alejarme lo más que podía de aquel lugar. Hasta que caí al suelo llorando y tragándome mi orgullo, me levante. De pronto sentí la mano de un hombre que me toco el hombro. Yo aun llorosa voltee a mirarlo y lo único que podía percibir era esa mascara negra. ¿Ahora va a burlarse de mí?

Aun con mis ojos ardientes y mi garganta emitiendo sonidos de llanto, me levante tratando de contenerme. Cuando estuve de pie, camine con mis puños apretados alejándome de el, pero el me detuvo, sujetándome de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?— sus preguntas me molestaban, ¿Quién demonios se creía el para preguntarme con tanta confianza sobre mi sufrimiento?

La única respuesta que consiguió de mi, fue una bofetada que choco contra su mejilla. Luego de ello volví a correr con dirección hacia el lugar oscuro de aquel jardín. Mi alma estaba herida, mi corazón estaba doliéndome, sentía como si espinas perforaran mi corazón con lentitud y mucho dolor.

— ¡Espera!...— el hombre enmascarado me grito que me detuviera, pero yo quise adentrarme mucho más en el bosque.

— ¡lárgate! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡te odio! Te odio!— le grité corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Las palabras que le dije, sabia que no eran dirigidas al hombre que me estaba lastimando, pero anhelaba desahogarme y por tonta, descargaba mi ira con ese sujeto enmascarado. Aun así seguí corriendo, sin detenerme, quería alejarme del dolor...

Cuando corrí durante un tiempo, de pronto su voz dejo de oírse por el lugar, quizás se canso de seguirme, pero creo que era lo mejor, lo que menos quería era su lastima, además, mis pies ya no se detenían. No me sentía agitada, era el intenso sufrimiento de la infidelidad, que me dolía a morir.

Sin darme cuenta tropecé con una rama que había en el suelo, y caí bruscamente, aun recostada en el suelo y sin saber donde me encontraba, llore sin preocuparme por lo demás, ya nada me importaba, mi mundo, mi felicidad, mi sonrisa… todo, todo lo destruyo goku. Me senté y llore desconsoladamente, grite y grite de rabia, escuchando como el eco de mi voz se oía por todo el lugar. Mientras mis lágrimas se desbordaban incesantemente, escuche el ruido de ramas secas quebrarse, aun así no detuve mi llanto. Fue cuando unos brazos me rodearon suavemente y yo los aparte bruscamente de mí y por más que me esforzaba en zafarme esas manos no me soltaban...

— Mamá…— dijo, su voz sonaba triste— ¿Qué te sucedió?— me quede sorprendida, aquella persona era minashi...

— Minashi…— cubrí mis ojos y volví a caer en llanto— el me engaño…me engaño... me engaño…

— mamá por favor... no llores… no llores por favor— me abrazo y yo me aferre a su pecho. La abrace y llore desconsoladamente.

Como pude creerle, como pude amarlo incondicionalmente, el era mi todo... Ahora no tengo nada... no me queda nada. Lo mejor hubiese sido que me muriera, al menos la imagen y el amor que le tenía no hubiese sido destruido de esta manera.

_ jamás podré hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo… no podré hacerlo… _ lo mas doloroso era que esa infidelidad quedaría impune.

— tranquila mamá, Tu eres una mujer fuerte, podrás superar este sufrimiento, además, me tienes a mi contigo… y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que el pague por lo que te hizo… te voy a volver mas fuerte_ me tomo de los hombros.

— Aunque me vuelva una mujer mas fuerte, es imposible que yo pueda ganarle, Goku es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, jamás podré hacerlo…— mi dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

— entrenaremos juntas, y juntas le daremos su merecido, mamá, ven conmigo... Yo haré que olvides ese dolor que sientes. — me tomo de la mano y yo aun desbordando lagrimas de mis ojos, la observe tratando de entregar mi vida en sus manos. ¿Qué más podría perder? , acepte irme con ella acatando con la cabeza.

Me levante lentamente y limpie mis lágrimas con mi palma, trate de regularizar mi respiración, trague mi llanto y apreté mis puños elevando el mentón. Tratando de conservar un poco de mi orgullo

— haré lo que sea para que este dolor desaparezca, hija…_ no sabia si eso de que ella era mi hija era verdad. Pero ahora era la única persona que me había protegido sinceramente y a quien podía confiarle mi vida

— Eso quería escuchar…— sonrió, me tomo de la mano y al instante, no supe como pero desaparecimos de aquel lugar.

* * *

La vi caer delante de mí, era como si estuviese huyendo por su vida. Me acerque a ella para pedirle disculpas por lo mal que la había tratado anteriormente, debo ser conciente y aceptar que actué como un infante. Cuando toque su hombro la vi llorando amargamente. Me sorprendí ¿Qué había provocado que ella llorara de esta manera?

— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?— ella me miró con mucho odio, dejándome sorprendido. Luego de eso, me dio una cachetada que me dejo perplejo.

Sin decir nada comenzó a huir otra vez, yo corrí tras ella, no debía dejarla sola en el bosque de la muerte, era demasiado peligroso para una mujer común como ella. No iba a hacerme cargo si algo malo le sucedía, así que corrí y corrí tras ella

— ¡Espera!...— le grité desde atrás.

— ¡lárgate! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Déjame en paz!, te odio! Te odio!..

Era tan penoso escuchar su voz de llanto, aun así no iba a dejarla sola. Corrí tras ella por unos cuantos metros más, hasta que choque con algo rígido. Caí al suelo y me senté sobre la hierva, toque mi frente y estaba sangrando. Me levante y palpe el lugar donde me golpee la cabeza. Era rígido como una pared, solo que era invisible.

— Milk!— grité lo mas fuerte que pude para detenerla, pero parece que ella no me escuchaba.

Di un gran salto, creyendo que podía atravesar esa pared protectora desde arriba, pero choque otra vez, caí al suelo e intente por el subsuelo. Escarbe un gran hoyo pero también ese campo de fuerza estaba debajo la superficie.

Empuje aquel campo de fuerza, incluso me lastime el hombro al tratar de derrumbarlo, hice mi técnica del "Chidori" pero no pude atravesarlo, era un campo de fuerza impenetrable. No debía rendirme, probablemente Milk estaba en peligro, así que volví a empujar hasta que en mi tercer intento, el campo de fuerza desapareció, provocando que cayera del otro lado.

Cuando note que había desaparecido, comencé a correr en busca de Milk. Pero no la encontraba. Invoque a pakkun y a mis otros perros rastreadores, que comenzaron su labor una vez los traje. Solo para anunciarme que el rastro de Milk se perdía en un punto exacto.

— esto no esta para nada bien...

Extrañado por aquella pared invisible que me impidió seguir detrás de ella. Deduje que lo más probable era que alguien había secuestrado a milk. Regrese corriendo inmediatamente a la fiesta y cuando llegue a los jardines, pude ver como había un grupo de gente que gritaban el nombre de la hermana del Son, incluso Goku y Shizune estaban buscándola por los jardines. Yo camine hacia ellos y solo fui recibido por la mirada fría y llena de odio de parte del Son.

_ milk a desaparecido…._ declare sorprendiendo al hermano y también a la ayudante de la hokage.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?_ se precipito enfurecido para sujetarme de mi chaqueta. Yo no me deje intimidar por su mirada y empuje su mano para que me soltara, con orgullo me limpie la chaqueta_ ¿Qué le has hecho a milk?_ me grito, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban buscándola.

_ porque tendría que hacerle algo, además, las cosas que yo haga o deje de hacer, no tengo porque explicártelas_ declare retadoramente.

_ ¡maldito idiota!_ volvió a sujetarme del cuello de mi uniforme.

_ ¡ya basta! ¡No estén peleando los dos!_ nos reprocho shizune que separo las manos de ese sujeto._ lo importante es encontrar o buscar el paradero de milk...

_ Lo se muy bien…_ dijo goku arrugando su frente llena de preocupación.

Con una gran impotencia dibujada en su rostro, dio media vuelta y se fue donde se encontraba Tsunade en medio de otros jounins.

No se realmente de que estuvieron hablando durante esos cinco minutos. Pero lo que sea que estuviesen planeando no debía retrasarme en mi búsqueda. Aunque Milk no es mi amiga, ni mi compañera... ella es una aldeana y mi deber como shinobi de esta aldea, es proteger a Konoha y a sus aldeanos.

_ me marcho shizune_ me despedí. Ella acato con la cabeza y cuando estaba tomando impulso para saltar y adentrarme al bosque. Escuche la voz de tsunade que me llamaba por mi nombre con voz de autoridad. Yo voltee a verla _ tsunade sama... digame…

_tengo una nueva misión para ti. Requiero tus servicios de rastreador para que acompañes a goku en su viaje de búsqueda... _ "¿acompañarlo?" ¿Ir a buscar a milk con ese sujeto infantil? Cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente. "si voy con el, podré buscarla sin tener que levantar sospechas y dedicarme completamente a su búsqueda". Estaba a punto de acceder y el se me adelanto.

_ ¡no necesito a este sujeto!, por favor tsunade, asígname otro rastreador…_ objeto el desagradable sujeto.

_ Son goku, ¡aunque no lo quieras, kakashi san es el mejor de los ninjas rastreadores de esta aldea y además ahora no tenemos mucha disposición de otros para hacerse cargo de esta misión!_ le grito enfurecida.

Vi como su rostro estaba enfurecido y dolido por tener que hacer equipo conmigo. Cruzo sus brazos y como niño caprichoso comenzó a andar hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Observe a tsunade y ella me insinuó con la mirada a que fuera tras de el. Dando un suspiro camine hacia el sujeto que me dejaba atrás. Cuando llegue a estar a su misma altura tuve que decirle lo que realmente pensaba de trabajar con el.

— No permitiré que nuestras diferencias interfieran con mi misión. — explique airosamente.

— yo tampoco, no me interesa para nada tener que discutir contigo… lo que me importa ahora es recuperar a milk— me dijo en el mismo tono y continuamos caminando.

— a mi también me importa hacerlo…. — declaré viendo como el se había quedado inmutado. Tenía un impecable currículum. El 100% de mis misiones siempre fueron cumplidas al pie de la letra y esta vez no seria una excepción, la misión iba a concluirse con éxito y para ello debía dar mi esfuerzo, soportando a ese sujeto infantil.

* * *

No se que sucedió cuando llegue a este lugar, traía una venda cubriéndome los ojos y la mano de minashi arrastrándome por aquel lugar. No sabía exactamente donde me encontraba y por más que le preguntaba, ella no me respondía. Me detuve fastidiada de ser manejada como si fuese una marioneta, aparte mi mano de la de ella para quitarme la venda.

_ puedo caminar por mi misma, además te recuerdo que estoy semi ciega, no podré saber donde estoy aunque quisiera ¿Por qué tanto misterio?_ observe que una tenue luz de antorcha iluminaban unos pasadizos muy oscuros.

_ Disculpa no puedo revelarte nada mas… sígueme por favor._ fue así que camine detrás de ella.

Durante unos minutos caminamos y yo estaba mareada, no sabia ni por donde íbamos, todas las paredes tétricas me parecían igual, solo la luz de la antorcha que cargaba minashi me permitía seguirla.

De pronto nos detuvimos frente a una entrada, ella abrió una puerta al parecer de fierro e ingreso al interior, y en silencio, también ingrese detrás de ella.

_ esta será tu habitación… nos volveremos a ver pronto_ sus palabras me dejaron completamente confundida, voltee a verla y vi como ella se alejaba, saliendo por la puerta donde habíamos ingresado, al instante que estuvo fuera, la puerta de metal se cerro bruscamente.

_ Minashi! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ábreme! Te ordeno que abras la puerta!_ golpee la puerta de metal.

_ no te preocupes... todo estara bien ahora… _ escuche como rio _ podras volverte fuerte y te vengaras de goku..._ luego de decir eso, escuche como su pasos se alejaban.

_ Minashi! Minashi ¿Dónde vas? ¡Regresa ahora mismo!_ estaba enloquecida de rabia.

¿Podría ser que ella me halla engañado?, estaba confundida aterrada y angustiada. Lo peor es que ahora me sentía mucho mas engañada, todos me tomaban como a una ingenua y eso me sentía mal. Minashi también me estafo y goku también… al recordar ese nombre, rememore el momento que lo encontré en pleno acto de infidelidad, eso provoco que un nudo asfixiara mi cuello.

_ te odio! odio a todo el mundo!_ apreté mis puños, estaba demasiado renegada con todo, con mi esposo, con minashi, con el bandido y sobretodo con shizune. Esa rabia me hacia sentir mas humillada, así que sin darme cuenta mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr como un rió sin trabas en su recorrido...

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, desde que minashi me abandono en esta prisión. Tenia mucho frió y con una pequeña cantimplora de agua, me mantuve durante todo este tiempo. Estaba realmente debilitada, las lágrimas de mis ojos ya se habían secado de tanto llorar

Recostada en el suelo sin nada mas que mis dolorosos recuerdos de compañía, medite sobre todas las mentiras que el me dijo, todo el amor que me profesó... provocando que mi odio hacia el creciera momento a momento... ¿como pude haberle creido, a goku y a minashi? ¿Por qué trataba de esta manera a su madre? ¿Realmente es verdad que soy su madre? ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?, ¿en que momento llegue aquí?

La verdad es que me deje llevar por mis emociones de dolor y accedí en acompañar a mi supuesta hija... que tonta que fui… siempre me tomaron como una estupida que no entiende nada de nada… alguien que solo nacio para procrear y servir. Tal vez me merezco todo esto… pensé que esto era un castigo por algo malo que hice… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?.. Perdí lo que mas amaba, incluso soy odiada mucho mas que antes… por mis sentimientos de dolor… trate mal a alguien que solo quiso ayudarme... "¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?"

Fueron sus preguntas, ahora puedo darme cuenta que no quería burlarse de mi, de que el, ese hombre que es casi un extraño, tuvo la gentileza de preguntarme como estoy. Fue algo que goku no hizo por su propia voluntad. Kakashi... el que seguramente sera el padre de mi hija... quiza, en el futuro de minashi, el romance de kakashi y yo, comenzo tras la infidelidad de Goku

_ Kakashi san…_ susurre cerrando mis ojos que me ardían y mi estomago crujía de hambre._ si salgo viva de aquí... prometo pedirte disculpas..._ no se que sucedia, pero la rabia que le tenia, fue desviada a un solo hombre... a goku…_ goku…_ dije enojada y apretando mis dientes_ te prometo que de alguna manera… tu… vas a pagarmela, te hare sentir lo mismo que tu lo hiciste conmigo...

De pronto escuche como la cerradura de esa puerta de metal oxidada, se abría. Me levante, lenta y pesadamente, con mi cabello corto deshecho. Si algo estaba segura era que si me quedaba más tiempo aquí, las posibilidades de escapar eran casi nulas, lo mejor seria huir y buscar mi propio destino...

En el momento en que vi la puerta abierta, una sombra negra se puso en medio de mi salida de escape. No pude ver quien era, lo único que mis ojos percibían era una tenue iluminación de aquellos pasillos. Me levante despacio y rápidamente tome impuso para salir huyendo y empujar al obstáculo. Una vez que me deshice de aquel sujeto, corrí y corrí dejándome llevar por las antorchas de las paredes. No sabia en realidad a donde me dirigía, aun así tenia la esperanza de encontrar la salida.

Corrí y corrí a toda velocidad, pero lo que se me hacia extraño era que nadie venia siguiéndome, gire la mirada atrás, sin detener mi marcha. Cuando de pronto colisione bruscamente con algo rígido. Por el impacto caí al suelo y confundida abrí mis ojos. No había nada en mi camino, nada con que chocar, entonces me levante y camine lentamente, otra vez no pude avanzar. Palpe el aire y era como si una pared invisible estuviera evitando mi huida, confundida golpee y golpee con mis puños, estaba muy debilitada con mis brazos caídos mis costados

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer?— su voz sonora, me indico que era un hombre el que estaba detrás de mi. Inmediatamente voltee mi cuerpo para verlo, al instante un olor a humo de cigarrillo ingreso por mi nariz.

— ¡que no lo ves! Hasta la pregunta es estupida!— tosí por el humo frunciendo el seño.

— no podrás escapar de aquí…._ explico serenamente.

— Porque ¿por que lo dices?— cuestione y el con un suspiro respondió tranquilamente,

— Es porque tu me perteneces ahora— apreté mis dientes al escucharle decir que yo le pertenecía

— ¡yo no le pertenezco a nadie, que demonios te crees como para decir semejante barbaridad!

— Solo voy a decirte que no podrás escapar de aqui a diez metros a la redonda de donde me encuentro, existe un campo protector que no te dejara escapar, ni por aire, ni por debajo de la tierra— explicaba expulsando el humo de su colilla

— aunque digas eso, jamás podrás detener a Goku con eso, el me encontrara, y te va a dar tu merecido— le grite enfurecida, ¡pero que tonta que soy!, después de lo que me hizo, aun sigo pensando en que el me rescatara. No debía mostrar debilidad, aunque no quisiera, el podría encontrarme buscando mi ki. O tal vez, el ya no me busque mas y planee vivir con esa mujer para siempre…

— Eres muy graciosa— camino dándome la espalda— puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres me sigues y si quieres no... Es tu decisión, solo déjame decirte que por estos alrededores merodean sujetos muy peligrosos — comenzó a caminar sin voltear— ah, me olvidaba decirte que tu chackra desaparecerá mientras estés a mi lado, la única forma de huir de aquí, es que me elimines o este agonizando. — su revelación me dejo atónita ¿Qué mi chackra, ósea mi ki, desaparece al estar junto a el? Vi como el se marchaba, me quede estática.

Voltee a ver aquella pared invisible. ¿Entonces no podré escapar a menos que elimine a ese sujeto?.. Pero, para hablar de esa manera, seguramente ese sujeto es muy fuerte… si eso fuese verdad, entonces mis probabilidades de escapar son casi nulas. De pronto escuche mi estomago crujir con fuerza, con vergüenza me abrace el estomago... debia tratar de controlarme. Dando un suspiro vi el lugar por donde se marcho ese sujeto… no podía confiarme de el... ademas, todos los hombres solo dicen mentiras. Pero si me quedo aquí, esa pared invisible no me dejara escapar. Tenía miedo equivocarme otra vez, pero no tenia más alternativa, además, debía preguntarle donde estaba minashi y porque me dejo abandonada en un lugar así. Camine lentamente observando las antorchas de las paredes y llegue a la habitación que tenia la puerta abierta. Cuando entre, busque con mi mirada borrosa la figura de ese sujeto, por el humo de aquel cigarrillo, estaba segura que el estaba cerca, pero ¿donde?

_ ho..hola?_ pregunte .

De pronto me tomaron del brazo, haciéndome girar hacia mi espalda. Quede anonadada, con los ojos bien abiertos, mis brazos aprisionados en unas manos varoniles y mis labios estrellados en unos labios delgados.


	19. Chapter 19: Ahora me perteneces

CAPITULO 19.

AHORA ME PERTENECES.

**Holas, que tal bueno… yo aquí super :D:D:D gracias por sus buenos deseos, me fue miuy bien en los examenes que di y tengo buenas calificaciones jaojojojojo ( quien como yo) aunque me faltan otros 6 examenes mas T.T pero seguro que lo hare bien! ( pero que presumida) :P. jajajaja, ahora voy a responder a sus reviews del capitulo 17 y tambien del 18 :D:D . espero les guste porque me estoy esforzando al maximo para hacerlos y crearlos :D:D:D todo vale la pena si hay personas que lo valoren y estoy muy feliz de poder contar con vuestros reviews :D:D:D sin mas que decir me despido con un fuerte abrasho! saYunaRa. Ah y mañana publico el siguiente capitulo del combo ok bye bye**

**CHIBI-CHAN TSUKINO: bienvenida y muchas gracias por el review.. yo también creo que seria conveniente que Milk deje de ser la victima jua jua jua, ahora le tocara a Goku ¬.¬ VENDETTA!**

**JESSIEDE: :D ejejeje, bueno no estaba borracha, pero no te rindas, a lo mejor mas adelante las cosas se arreglan o empeoran XD**

**MARGARITA: Y.Y pobre de Milk, es cierto. ¡porque tiene que sufrir por las cosas que le hace Goku!( ah! Goku te veras con la ira de Shyomi!) y sobre la hija de Kakashi y Milk, :D esperaba oir eso, que nazca! Si!¡ YEAH!**

**MARI 3304: que muera Goku! JUA JUA JUA! (-.-) pero si hago eso de seguro me linchan, mejor no…**** y sobretodo Mari-chan quien seria la primera en sacrificarme como a un carnero. XD. No te preocupes, lo tengo friamente calculado:D:D:D**

**KIARA: T.T Goku es un inconciente, T.T como hacer sufrir de esa manera a Milk :S. y sobre Milk, por supuesto que si… ella saldra adelante y aunque aun lo ame, esa infidelidad es imperdonable, te apoyo ,te apoyo ( asevera con la cabeza fervientemente), es cierto que no deberia confiar en ella, pero mira que el parecido que tienen es mucha prueba. Aun asi, tambien apoyo que no deba confiar.. **

**SASHA: :S ( se esconde en una madriguera y observa que la rabia que tiene sasha se le pase) :S :O esta mi lectora si que me va a matar :O**

**pdta: los demas reviews son respondidos en el siguiente captiulo!**

* * *

De pronto me tomaron del brazo, haciéndome girar hacia mi espalda. Quede anonadada, con los ojos bien abiertos, mis brazos aprisionados en unas manos varoniles y mis labios estrellados en unos labios delgados.

Aquellas pupilas eran negras como la noche, yo sentía que mi cuerpo no podia reaccionar, no se si era por mi debilidad fisica o es que algo tenia ese hombre que no permitia alejarme de el. Cerre mis ojos y acumule toda la fuerza tan escasa que me quedaba, me safe de sus manos y de sus labios bruscamente. Forme un puño y quise golpearlo en el rostro, pero con una sonrisa cínica me esquivo el golpe, tenia su cabello, mechones cayendo de su frente hacia su rostro, y una sonrisa siniestra, era todo lo que podía percibir de sus características físicas...

— ¡como puedes hacer eso!— le grite confundida, en ese momento ya no podía pensar en nada mas que golpear al muy atrevido.

— es muy fácil, solo tienes que brindarme tus labios para poder hacerte eso— explico con una mirada de satisfacción.

— ¡no tienes derecho a utilizarme así! ¡Idiota!— me avente hacia el queriendo golpearlo pero mis piernas temblaron provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo.

— estas débil, no deberías estar levantándote ni haciendo esfuerzos en vano, tu nivel es muy bajo… — ¿nivel? ¿Ese sujeto me estaba discriminando?

— A que te refieres con bajo, ¡tu que sabes!, yo soy la hija de un hombre rico y soy millonaria, ¿a quien demonios le dices que es de clase baja?

— ¿de clase baja? — repitió al mismo tiempo— no me refiero a tu status social, me refiero a tu nivel de pelea… tu cuerpo puede resistir casi el 70% mas de la fuerza que ahora tienes, sin duda alguna te convertirás en una mujer fuerte, Minashi hizo bien en traerte para fortalecer tu cuerpo— expresó cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en mi catre.

— ¿donde esta minashi? ¿Por qué me dejo en este lugar? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?— le interrogue esperando que mis dudas fueran despejadas.

— se ve que eres muy inquieta… pero solo te responderé unas cuantas preguntas. Minashi, ella volverá pronto... sere yo quien te entrene y mis intenciones son, obtener el mayor provecho de tu cuerpo...— yo me quede absorta, habia dicho mi cuerpo.

— ¿eres uno de esos degenerados que le gusta abusar de las mujeres?— estaba asustada ¿Qué seria de mi?

— no voy a responder ni una sola pregunta mas, ahora acércate y come… aquí tengo unas cuantas frutas— añadió seriamente ofreciendome una canasta de frutas.

— ¿crees que comeré algo que tu trajiste?, seguro que esta envenenado o tiene algún somnífero y luego que me duerma profundamente, querrás aprovecharte de mi, ¿verdad?— seguí con mi fortaleza de carácter, ahora tenia que desconfiar de el y de todos los que aparentemente quieren ayudarme y sobretodo, no volver a creer en ningún hombre...

— Ahg, no voy a rogarte… aquí tienes… si quieres comes o si no, muérete de hambre— dijo con una voz muy despiadada— escúchame, ahora estas a mi cuidado y si quieres aprender a sobrevivir y a hacerte mas fuerte, debes comer... porque las cosas el dia de mañana se pondran mas complicadas para ti, necesitas estar muy fuerte, comprendes.— exclamó como una reprimienda, luego dejo la cansasta sobre el suelo y se fue a sentar a mi sucia cama.

Su imagen borrosa y la de la canasta que traía alimentos, me estaban poniendo nerviosa y desesperada. La verdad es que se me hacia agua a la boca el tener que probar algo que digerir, pero tenia miedo que ese sujeto me tendiera alguna trampa, ya me imaginaba: yo por lo hambrienta que estoy, vaya, tome uno de esas frutas y me lo coma, ¡claro! Saciaría mi hambre y que luego de comer, me de sueño y quede completamente dormida y luego despierte totalmente desnuda recostada en mi cama y sin saber que es lo que sucedió… ¡hay no! No ¡quiero ni pensarlo!

Quede estática a un costado de la habitación, opuesto a donde se encontraba el... y de pronto mi estomago comenzo a crujir de hambre. Con mis mejillas totalmente avergonzadas quede inmóvil sin observarlo y cerrando mis ojos para tratar de calmar mi gran apetito. Fue entonces que escuche el rechinido del catre de mi cama y abrí mis ojos para ver como ese hombre se acercaba a la canasta y tomaba una de las frutas escogidas al azar. Me miro y se lo metió a la boca comenzando a masticarlo y dándome mas ganas de comer.

— eres una mujer muy desconfiada, no pretendo hacerte nada malo… al menos no por ahora— declaro con la voz baja. Y luego tomo una manzana y me la ofreció. Yo me quede dudosa, al final acepte su invitación y sin poder controlarme, metí la manzana en mi boca con desesperación, comí como una salvaje, la verdad es que estaba muy desilusionada de mi misma por demostrar ese tipo de debilidad.

—mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento— escuche como me susurraba al oído, mientras el humo de su cigarrillo me hizo toser.

— no voy a hacerlo, yo no quiero estar aquí… me marchare... no puedes detenerme...—le dirigi una mirada desafiante, al instante sus manos se posesionaron en mi menton y comenzo a apretarlo con fuerza, lastimándome.

— te dije que tu me perteneces... aunque quieras escapar, no podras hacerlo… no pienso repetirtelo otra vez... ahora duermete— me ordeno soltandome el menton y saliendo por la puerta de metal para luego cerrarlo con llave.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo esto? Agache la cabeza aun sentada en el suelo y sentí una sensación fría dentro mi pecho, era el sentimiento de amor que estaba muriéndose. Estaba decidida que aprobaría cualquier oportunidad de huir de aquí, no quería quedarme a soportar a otro sujeto que no tiene nada que ver conmigo y que se toma muchos derechos, como si fuese algo de mi.

— Kakashi san…— susurré— ¿será cierto que tu y yo tendremos una relación especial?, con todo esto ya no se que creer...— conclui con mi penamiento y comence a comer las demas frutas de la canasta.

* * *

Un fuerte estornudo se escucho por el centro del bosque de la muerte donde Kakashi y Goku estaban buscando con los perros rastreadores del Hatake, alguna pista para dar con el paradero de Milk.

— Kakashi, ¿no me digas que estas a punto de resfriarte?— cuestiono mi perro Pakkun que se encontraba a lado mió.

— no… estoy en perfectas condiciones— observe el suelo tratando de encontrar alguna señal de Milk o algún aroma. Mientras tanto el sujeto pedante estaba investigando con dos de mis otros perros, no muy lejos de aquí.

— sabes que cuando uno estornuda, quiere decir que alguien piensa en ti...— dijo mi amigo canino.

— eso es solo una creencia vana— declare. "como quisiera que al menos, ella... en el lugar donde se encuentre, este pensando en mi en estos momentos, lo que daria por saber si eso es verdad" me quede perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que ese sujeto me llamo.

— oye… mira esto…— señalo el suelo. Yo me acerque hacia el y vi el objeto que me señalaba, era un arete — este pendiente de sol es de Milk... yo se lo compre el mismo dia de la fiesta.

— Probablemente Milk no se encuentre muy lejos… aunque también podría ser una trampa para persuadir el escondite donde tienen a Milk…— pensé que era muy raro, tener una evidencia tan obvia en un campo abierto. Era una pista pero para distraernos.— ¿dime no puedes tratar de localizarla mediante su chackra?, me dijeron que conoces una técnica para transportarte al lugar donde se encuentre una persona de la que conoces su chackra.

— ¿crees que si fuese tan fácil, yo hubiese pedido tu ayuda?— su comentario sarcástico me molesto.— Creí que eras inteligente…

— En primer lugar, tú no me pediste ayuda ni nada, lo que hago no lo hago para ayudarte, lo hago porque así me lo ordenaron... y si tú fueses tan fuerte, al menos hubieses percibido que tú hermana corria peligro y la hubieses salvado. — el sujeto se quedo con la mirada fija y profunda, expresaba un rencor hacia mi.—ahora por favor, déjame hacer mi trabajo…— tome el pendiente y le di la espalda para llevar la nueva evidencia a donde mis canes.

— Maldito idiota…— escuche que Goku susurro con rabia, yo no iba a darle el gusto de rebajarme a su nivel.

— Pakkun, olfatea esto y dime si captas el aroma diferente de Milk..— Mi perro pequeño se acerco y comenzó a olfatear insistentemente, con un rostro de extrañeza.

— no puede ser…— susurro preocupado— estas seguro que ese pendiente es de Milk?

— Su hermano dice que así es... el mismo compro ese pendiente para ella.

— Esto es muy extraño… la verdad es que casi no percibo el aroma de Milk, pero si de una persona de la que conozco muy bien su olor.

— ¿A que te refieres?— fruncí el seño.

— este aroma es fresco y podría jurarte que esta fragancia es de…

— ¿encontraron algo interesante?— se acerco el Son para interrumpir mi conversación.

— Aun no…— respondí con pesadez— ¿dime... de quien es esa fragancia?— Pakkun observo al sujeto de cabello negro y despues de un suspiro volvio a observarme.

— este aroma es de Minashi…— ese nombre me había dado un puñal en el corazón. Sentía repulsión y asco al pensar en esa mujer.

— eso no puede ser cierto— contradije su aseveración— es imposible que ella este viva, ella murió hace tiempo.

FLASH BACK.

— Espéranos aquí, pronto regresare con tu papá— luego de decir eso, termine viendo como su largo cabello negro desaparecía de la entrada.

Durante todas las horas que esperé fueron de inmensa angustia, me sentía muy impotente al no saber nada de mi padre. Estaba realmente preocupado ¿Qué seria de mi, si mi padre se me muere? Aquel momento decidí esperar a mi padre en la puerta de la casa, espere y espere hasta que se hizo de noche. Toda la aldea estaba a la expectativa de las noticias que llegarían de aquella misión. Pasaron mas horas y ya era de madrugada, el frió congelaba mis piernas y mis brazos, pero aun así me quede esperándolo.

Por fin, cuando ya el sueño comenzaba a vencerme, observe a lo lejos la figura de alguien conocido para mi... las luces estaban apagadas pero su peinado era inconfundible. En ese momento corrí muy contento hacia mi padre. Al tenerlo cerca, me aferre a su cintura.

— Que bueno que regresaste papá… estaba muy preocupado por ti...— cuando eleve mi mirada hacia el, vi una inmensa tristeza en su rostro. Conteniendo sus ansias de llorar fingió una leve sonrisa y me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro la casa.

No fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando me entere que aquella misión se había complicado bastante y como resultado la aldea había perdido un aliado muy poderoso. Todo por que mi padre prefirió rescatar a sus compañeros que estaban presos por el enemigo. Pero lo que mas me impacto, fue que Minashi, regreso a la aldea como una mujer valerosa, ya que ella sola trato de continuar con la misión que a mi padre le habían confiado y como resultado, obtuvo la muerte.

No estaba contento por la muerte de esa mujer, aunque no podía negar que me sentía mas aliviado, porque pensé que las cosas serian mucho mejor sin ella, CREI que mi padre volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Pero no, me equivoque.

La aldea comenzó a hablar a sus espaldas, lo rechazaron como shinobi, incluso sus compañeros a los que había rescatado, le dieron la espalda. Fueron divulgando atrocidades de el, lo nombraron el ninja cobarde... mi padre habia perdido su impecable reputacion, solo por permitir que Minashi ocupara su lugar en esa batalla y como consecuencia, su muerte. Todos los de la aldea, lo culpaban por permitir que una mujer embarazada fuera a luchar en su lugar. Mi padre al enterarse de la muerte de su esposa y de su futuro hijo. Fue deprimiendose y cayendo a un abismo oscuro donde no podría salir fácilmente.

El tiempo pasó y la gente había deshonrado el nombre de mi padre, a el ya no le importaba nada. Permanecía encerrado en su pequeño estudio durante todo el día mientras yo solo lo veía para comer, pero nunca mas volví a ver una sonrisa en su rostro. CREI que si me volvía mas maduro y aprendía acuitar de mi, el estaría orgulloso. Así que trate de volverme mas fuerte, todas las tardes salía a entrenar cerca de mi hogar, y llegaba hasta al anochecer. Aunque me esforzaba por llamar su atención, a el ya no le importaba nada que me relacionara y mucho menos mis esfuerzos.

Aquel día... aquel fatidico dia. Después de mi entrenamiento matutino en el que había podido aprender y manipular el Raikiri, una técnica que adecue a mi tipo de chackra. Corrí a casa con mi cabello mojado, muy entusiasmado de poder contarle de esto a mi padre, estaba seguro que ahora el sonreiría para mi.

Era una noche lluviosa y llena de tormentas espantosas. Cuando estuve frente a mi hogar, me detuve bruscamente, me parecía muy extraño ver que las luces de toda la casa estaban apagadas, incluso el estudio de mi padre. Tal vez había decidido dormirse temprano, fue lo que deduje. Camine por el pasillo de mi casa japonesa y desplace la puerta de l despacho de mi padre, me adentre, todo estaba oscuro. De pronto la luz de un rayo que cayo cerca de mi casa, ilumino la habitación. Me quede absorto, mi padre estaba tirado en el suelo, con las venas cortadas y un charco de sangre impregnando su rostro.

_FINAL FLASH BACK_

— Kakashi… Kakashi estas bien…— me preguntaba insistentemente mi amigo canino.

— ¿podrías explicarme, como es eso de que el aroma que tiene este pendiente es de minashi?

— es muy extraño, pero... tambien percibo el aroma de Milk, aunque es muy leve... aunque insistamos en encontrarla, ella no aparecera, su escencia se extinguio.

— ¿eso quiere decir que Milk ha, ha muerto?— interrogo el hermano afligido.— ella no puede morir, es la mujer mas fuerte de este mundo, no puede ser eso realidad.

— tranquilízate… Milk no esta muerta— explique observando como el abría sus ojos con esperanza — si ella estuviese muerta, encontraríamos su aroma en las brisas que trae el bosque, además aunque conservaran el cuerpo de Milk, su aroma seria identificado por mis canes.

Lo que deduzco es que la personas que se la llevo, tiene algún poder para eliminar la esencia de Milk.

— ¿es eso posible?— yo afirme con la cabeza.

—temo decirte que no podremos encontrar a tu hermana, ya que no hay rastros de su existencia... lo mejor sera volver a la aldea e investigar los sujetos que llegaron a la aldea en el mismo lapso en el que uds llegaron, asi podríamos tener alguna pista de quien se la llevo. Porque... solo los aldeanos y ciertos turistas registrados, tenian el acceso al bosque de la muerte aquella noche.

— ¡estas insinuando que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados en vez de buscarla por los alrededores del bosque!— apretó sus puños con rabia.

— si quieres quédate buscándola... pero ella no aparecera, lo mejor es que ayudes a investigar para encontrar al secuestrador de tu hermana, ¿porque no lo entiendes?

Vi como Goku estaba con sus puños bien cerrados y apretando los dientes. Me imagino como se sentía, era tan exasperante y angustiante no saber nada de Milk. Saber si se encuentra bien, si esta comiendo, si no esta siendo victima de abusos... ¡pordios! Agache la cabeza, ahora si me sentía como el, tener que pensar en todas esas cosas malas que le estarían sucediendo. No quería irme, al igual que el desearía quedarme a buscarla por el bosque, pero el bosque es inmenso, además… solo perderíamos tiempo, se que si vamos a investigar podríamos encontrar una pista concreta que nos lleve a ella.

—esta bien… iremos a investigar— declaro dejando me perplejo por su repentino cambio de humor— tengo que encontrarla… ella es mía, es mi esposa...

— ¿t…tu esposa?— me quede pasmado, ¿Milk era la esposa de este sujeto?

— así es... ella es MI esposa, debemos encontrarla, andando— camino delante de mi, dejandome atrás sin poder creer lo que habia escuchado.

Yo... estaba enamorado de la mujer de otro hombre. Cuando medite estas palabras, me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía hacia ella, yo me había enamorado y no fue hasta hoy que puedo comprenderlo. Pero las posibilidades de tener algún romance con ella se veían casi nulas, al enterarme que ella le pertenecía a este sujeto. Entonces "¿Por qué estuvo llorando desconsoladamente aquella noche? ¿Este sujeto la habría lastimado? ¿Debo olvidarme de estos sentimientos? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo esto? ¿Cómo surgió este sentimiento, si yo tanto la odiaba? Estaba aturdido, esta era la primera vez que sentía que no tenía caminos disponibles para seguir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Sentí un gran chorro de agua fría impactar contra mi rostro, mientras yo aun dormía. Al sentir aquella sensación frígida, me levante rápidamente observando que había ocurrido. Era ese sujeto que traía una cubeta de agua y un cigarrillo encendido en la boca.

— Que rayos haces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— le cuestione con mucho sueño y frotándome los ojos.

— te dije que hoy era un día muy pesado, y para hacerlo mas pesado, debo complicarte las cosas… además es tu culpa el que ahora estés cansada, si no te hubieses puesto a llorar toda la noche, en estos momentos estarías con todas las energías disponibles

— ¡a ti que demonios te importa! ¡Te dije que no voy a prestarme a tu juego, y me quedare sentada en este lugar y no me vas a mover!— me senté cruzando las piernas, también mis brazos.

— ¿a si?— vi como se fue caminando hacia mi espalda y me abrazo por la espalda, dejándome perpleja. En el instante que quise reclamar, el me abrazo mas fuerte aprisionando mis extremidades superiores y levantándome. Aun abrazándome abrió la puerta con sus pies y fue cargándome.

— ¿q..Que rayos estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!— comencé a patalear y gritarle que me soltara, pero el seguía en silencio, yo le daba patadas en su canilla y el no sentía nada, ni un poco de dolor.— ¡te digo que me sueltes! ¡Suéltame! ¡Hay!— grite hasta que sentí como me abrazaba mas fuerte— ¡suéltame me lastimas!, esta bien... esta bien… caminare por mi misma… pero suéltame...

— ¿eso es verdad? Esta bien…— me soltó y yo caí al suelo debilitada de las piernas.

— ¡eres un torpe, eres un salvaje! ¡Que no te enseñaron a tratar a una dama!— lo miré muy enojada pero el parecía sereno y luego se puso a mi altura, se quito la colilla del cigarrillo de la boca y expulsó todo su humo en mi rostro.

— Bien... ahora camina… y sigueme— me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a levantarme de manera brusca.

— jajaja— reí con sarcasmo— no se que es lo que esperas de mi... pero te digo que no podré colaborar contigo...— una mirada amenazadora me hizo tragar saliva, aun así continué— lo digo porque estoy ciega y tengo un tumor benigno en el cerebro, no durare mucho tiempo— le dije eso con la esperanza de que me viera inservible y me dejara ir. Durante todo el momento el estuvo mirándome, de pronto me toma de la mano y me comienza a jalar por los pasillos— ¡oye! ¡Te digo que me moriré! ¡¿Porque no me dejas ir?

— ¿y que harás? ¿Regresaras a lado de tu adorado y fiel esposo?— yo lo vi sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que el sabia que Goku era mi esposo? Y esa palabra "fiel" me había hecho recordar aquel momento cuando el y Shizune… cerré los ojos y le seguí en silencio.

Definitivamente no quiero tener, ni saber nada de Goku. Me sentía desolada, recordar aquel momento me hacia sentir miserable y muy estupida ¿Cómo pude creer que el era inocente todo este tiempo? Goku jugó con mi corazón, con mis sentimientos… lo tuve en un altar como un ser a cual deberle devoción e inamovible amor.

Sin percatarme de nada, el sujeto se detuvo y me miro fijamente. Yo no sabia porque estaba mirándome de esa manera, no reaccione hasta que el toco mi mejilla y me limpio los rastros de varias lagrimas que habían salido inconcientemente de mis ojos.

Al notarlo, aparte su mano y me limpie las mejillas con algo de orgullo y sin decir nada más. Cuando eleve la cabeza, note que el me observaba fijamente, no se que tipo de mirada era, pero yo deduje que era una de lastima. Seguí caminando adelantándome un poco, aunque no sabia donde estaba yendo, no quería quedarme estática en el mismo lugar donde el se encontraba. Que vergüenza, tuve que demostrar esta debilidad ante ese sujeto. De pronto sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban de la cintura estando atrás. Me quede anonadada al ver de reojo, que ese sujeto me estaba abrazando delicadamente, mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre mi hombro.

— no huirás de mi…— fue lo que me susurro y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo me estremecí al sentir ese beso, mi corazón comenzó a latir ¿Qué era este sentimiento extraño? Cuando aparto sus labios de mi piel, me voltee y le di una bofetada que lo dejo perplejo y mirándome sin perturbarse.

— No creas que porque estoy ciega vas a tener fácil el camino… ¡yo odio a todos los hombres, incluyéndote! ¡Odio a todos! Y juro que me voy a vengar de ti, por tenerme recluida en este lugar— estaba enfadada, no solo con ese sujeto, si no conmigo misma por ser tan débil a mis impulsos. Camine con los brazos cruzados y seguí por todo aquel camino, el me siguió de cerca hasta que llegamos a un coliseo debajo de la tierra, el espacio era amplio.

Vi alrededor de esa plataforma, varias salidas, entonces deduje que alguna de ellas podría librarme de ese campo de fuerza ¡esta era mi oportunidad! Vi al hombre que estaba detrás mió y cuando note que se distrajo, halle el momento para escapar de allí.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, mis piernas a penas aguantaban el ritmo, pero otra vez choque con algo invisible, esta vez me había lastimado mucho la cabeza, es mas... sentia como un liquido carmin comenzaba a correr por mi frente hasta caer en mi pecho.

— eres muy testaruda, te dije que no podrías huir de mi a menos que me este muriendo.— lo dijo en tono burlón y sensual. Su mano rozo mi herida y se detuvo el sangrado.

— ¡no pierdo nada intentando!, no me voy a quedar… te lo dije desde un inicio— me levante y suspiré.

De pronto un golpe rápido paso a un lado de mi mejilla, si no era al excelente reflejo de luchadora que esquivo el golpe, en estos momentos estaría tirado en el suelo con el rostro morete.

— ¡que rayos estas haciendo!— le grite enfurecida.

— Tu entrenamiento dio inicio… debes soportar cuatro horas seguidas— escuche como su gabardina caía al suelo y una serie de patadas y golpes consecutivos, eran destinados a mi cuerpo. Sin comprender nada, me limite a esquivarlo y tratar de corresponderle en la batalla, para mi lastima el era muy rápido y no podía hacerle llegar ni un solo golpe. ¿Podría ser que este entrenamiento es para darle escarmiento a Goku?


	20. Chapter 20 Ya tome una desicion

CAPITULO 20

**YA TOME UNA DESICION **

**Hello! ::D:D:D:D:D::D aquí traigo este capitulo sacadito del horno ( cerebro) :D:D:D: seguro que les gustara y espero sus reviews muy contenta y emocionada, no olviden que es gracias a uds que me dejan sus hermosos y bellos reviews que me animan muchísimo para escribir, estoy muy happy porque ya me emocione con estos capítulos ¿Qué sucederá mas adelante? No me lo puedo imaginar :O:O:O:O:O:O quiero gritar de emoción! :D:D:D… no olviden decirme que les parece este sujeto misterioso y su conducta hacia Milk, ahh también sus dudas y sospechas, haber si coincidimos ajajaja. Ahh y por cierto este sujeto no es Kakashi del futuro ajaja, aunque hubiese sido genial YEAH! Muy pronto voy a darles unas cuantas imágenes para que conozcan a los personajes nuevos como minashi y este sujeto misterioso :D::D:D:D:D:D: ARIGATO A TODAS (OS) LOS ADORO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES (AS) de todo corazón les deseo buena suerte :D:D:D:D: SaYunaRa!**

**MARGARITA: n.n sobre la identidad de este suejto misterioso… quiza en este capitulo lo sepas, aunque este personaje tiene un pasado y un gran misterio :D:D ¡quien sera auténticamente?, eso lo sabras si sigues leyendo el fic :D:D: muchas gracias por el coment.**

**MAROLIME: muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :D me estoy esforzando al maximo para tener los capitulos y estudiar para mis examens tambien :D espero tu comentario :D:D:D**

**MARI3304:yo tambien quiero golpear a goku :E baka goku! y sobre kakashi… jaajja bueno, en el anterior capitulo estara conciente de lo que siente, creo q es un avance, aunque a paso lento ¿no? XDXDXD no! No me purifiques, porque si lo haces, esta chica ya no sera tan mala y no podra darle su merecido a goku por el engaño que le hizo a milk.. y no es necesario que me encadenes, :_D estos capitulos traeran mas dudas ajajajaj!**

**TATISMS: nueva lectora! :D:D: estoy muy emocionada de contar con tu apoyo, muchas gracias encerio.. jajaj supongo que debio ser algo pesado tener que leer los 18 capitulos de un solo golpe, :D:D al menos sé que te gusto :D:D y que mis esfuerzos fueron productivos:D::D bueno, bienvenida al fic.. espero que puedas compartir con nosotras la emocion y las rabietas que se vendran :D:D:D nos vemos .-!**

**GOKU KAKAROTTO DBZ: muchas gracias goku… ( susupiro ilusionada) muchas graicias por dejarme tu comentario en el FACE, no te culpo… yo tambien tuve problemas con lo de la cuenta, gracias a dios, aparecio mi amiga michy quien me lo creo y me enseño a utilizar esta pagina. n.n gracias por tu apoyo espero te gusten los contenidos de mas adelante :D:D:**

**MILK DE SON: mi querida lectora, estoy muy contenta de tener tus reviews sin falta por diferentes medios. Se que todo se esta complicando con la trama, pero todo tiene una explicación logica :D muchas gracias, n.n y gracias por recomendar el fic :D:D**

* * *

Tres semanas después...

El tiempo paso muy rápido oculta en la oscuridad de aquella caverna, no podía distinguir si estaba mejorando mi visión o estaba empeorando, la verdad no estaba segura. De lo único que estaba conciente era que estaba presa en aquel lugar y que mi acompañante era un sujeto muy callado y solo hablaba cuando le preguntaba algo interesante, según el.

Comíamos juntos, entrenábamos juntos e incluso dormíamos juntos ( en la misma habitación). En realidad el dormía, porque yo no podía pegar el ojos de solo pensar que en cualquier momento puede aprovecharse de mi. Desde el momento en el que llegue fue el primer día en que me beso, de allí en adelante, note que tiene cierta distancia al acercárseme. No comprendía nada, solo sabia que mi corazón ya no sentía nada, ni angustia, ni temor, ni amor por el hombre que alguna vez di todo por el.

Mis entrenamientos fueron cada vez más duros y aunque luchamos 15 horas al día y comía pasados dos días, siento que mi cuerpo se debilita cada vez más. No me sentía bien, ni física ni mentalmente. Además ya no tenia sentido seguir viviendo, ahora que lo perdí todo... el futuro ya no me importaba para nada y tampoco el sentirme bien.

En este momento estoy en mi tétrica habitación esperando a que el sujeto que me encerró regrese de su supuesto viaje. Suspire pesadamente, hace dos días que el se marcho y no tengo nada que beber ni comer... no tenia hambre pero sabia que mi ayuno no duraría toda mi vida. Estaba encarcelada, encerrada, privada de mi libertad, ya no podría volver a ver la luz del día… y en momentos como este, solo podría preguntarme, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿estara pensando en mi? ¿Kakashi san se habrá preguntado por mi paradero? ¿Que estaría haciendo en estos momentos?

De pronto escuche como la cerradura de la puerta se abría y cuando se abrió completamente yo eleve mi cabeza tranquilamente, al instante el cuerpo de ese sujeto cayó pesadamente de cara contra el suelo. Yo me levante alarmada y camine despacio, fue entonces que vi como un charco de sangre brotaba de su pecho y se esparcía por todo el suelo. Ese hombre estaba inconciente, estaba preocupada pero… vi la puerta abierta, esta era mi oportunidad de huir de ese infernal lugar.

Eleve mis pies y pase por encima suyo, entonces comencé a correr sin dirección fija, ¡esta era mi oportunidad de huir! Medite feliz de la emoción, entonces llegue al pasillo de aquella vez, aquella donde me choque con ese campo de fuerza. Entonces palpe la supuesta pared invisible y me percate que ya no estaba. Con más confianza comencé a correr en busca de mi libertad. De pronto me detuve y expandí mis ojos, sintiendo como otra vez mis sentimientos se apoderaban de mi mente.

— ¿que estoy haciendo?— voltee a ver el lugar donde deje tirado a aquel sujeto.

¿Cuál es mi emoción por volver? ya no tengo nada esperándome, estoy sola, no le importo a nadie... siempre crei ciegamente que goku me preotegeria y llegaria a amarme tal como yo lo amo. Desde que fui niña siempre he sido debil, siempre he necesitado e los demas, ahora solo estaba dependiendo de el y si vuelvo ahora seguire dependiendo de alguien ¿porque? ¿porque soy tan debil?. Nunca he podido hacer algo sin la ayuda de alguien, nunca he podido independizarme porque crei que la gente necesitaba de mi y sin embargo era yo la que necesitaba de los demas.

Soy debil… por eso es que goku busco a alguien mas fuerte mental y fisicamente. Ahora el y shizune deben estar muy contentos y felices como la pareja que son, mientras yo… aquí estoy meditando si regreso o no.. corriendo peligro, sin nadie mas que me preoteja.. aprete mis puños y renegue en mi interior. Ya no quiero seguir dependiendo de nadie mas!, no quiero ser una lastima, una carga, una imbecil ¡que por retribuir las gentilezas de los dejas, sea vista como una estupida de quien aprovecharse! No… esta milk ya no debe existir, debo valerme por mi misma.. no voy a pedir ayuda… ¡ya no mas!. Solo vivire para una sola cosa, vivire para vengarme por lo que me hizo.. debo esforzarme para hacerlo pagar.. desde hoy, milk.. la mujer a la que todos llegaron a conocer, de la que alguna vez se burlaron y se aprovecharon.. esa milk esta muerta.. ya no existira mas, de hoy en adelante no pedire ayuda y me valdre por mi misma.. fui asesinada brutal y lentamente durante todo este tiempo… y el autor de ese crimen, mi ex amado esposo…Goku. lo unico que me motiva a seguir viviendo es una venganza por cumplir y no descansare hasta cumplirla, Milk ya no sera mas un estorbo, ahora sere un obstáculo en la felicidad de goku y de shizune.. no voy a permitir que vivan tranquilos, lo juro!, juro que aunque me muera, el va a arrepentirse por hacerme sufrir con su engaño.

Cerré mis ojos evitando llorar y di media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde deje al hombre inconciente. Se que esta es mi oportunidad de escapar, y que tal vez sea la ultima, ya no hay nada esperándome afuera, si debo morir en este lugar, al menos no causare lastima de nadie, di la espalda a mi pasado y camine hacia mi futuro.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, el sujeto había desaparecido del suelo y ahora estaba recostado en la cama, con un trapo sucio cubriéndose la herida. Yo camine lentamente esperando no ser agredida ni echada de su lado, ahora no quería pensar en nada más que en curar las heridas de ese sujeto. El ladeo su cabeza y me miro con los ojos mas entrecerrados, sonrió sorprendentemente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

— ¡no vas a morirte!— lo sujete de la mano— no voy a permitir que te mueras... no te olvides que aun debes entrenarme…— corte parte de mi vestido y le quite ese trapo sucio, para cubrir la herida y evitar que se desangrara.

El abrió lentamente sus ojos y volvió a mirarme, su mano toco mi mejilla y me acaricio suavemente. Estas manos… se sentían igual que en mi sueño…quede perpleja. Esta sensación era exactamente igual, cuando soñé que me encontraba en una hermosa pradera con un río. Me quede sin aire… ¿este hombre seria el sujeto que soñé y que termino asustándome?

— Gracias... por no marcharte…— sonrió ligeramente.

De pronto vi como una marca negra se expandía por todo su rostro del lado izquierdo y luego de un momento, comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso, me asuste de inmediato al ver que su herida comenzaba a cerrarse y expedir humo. Cuando volví a mirarlo al rostro, aquella marca volvía a encogerse y quedarse en su cuello. Fue entonces cuando se levanto como si nada y se sentó sobre la cama, mirándome con cierta atracción.

— te ves muy hermosa cuando estas preocupada...— declaro provocando que me ruborice y me enfade al instante.

— ¡¿no ibas a morirte?— me puse de pie y le reclame— ¡me hiciste preocupar de mas! ¡Eres un idiota! — apreté mis puños y lo golpee en el pecho— ¡me hiciste ver como una estupida preocupada!— comencé a desbordar mis lagrimas sin poder contenerlas, no lloraba por el, lloraba por quitarme todos esos recuerdos y el sentirme solo utilizada por todos los hombres.

—lamento haberte preocupado…— susurro y yo lo vi aun con mis ojos vidriosos.— levántate con el orgullo en alto.— me brindo su mano y yo la tome sin dudar, me levante y de repente volvió a abrazarme, cobijándome entre sus brazos y mi cabeza a un lado de su hombro.— se que renunciaste a todo y se también que no es fácil para ti, así que te ordeno que llores…— yo me sentí afligida y le correspondí el abrazo y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

Ya pasaron tres semanas desde que Milk desapareció... estoy muy preocupado por ella, siento como no puedo estar en paz, mi alma exige verla... sentado en un escritorio de la gran y desolada biblioteca de investigaciones, con un montón de documentos encima. Medite y medite pensando solo en ella. Por el momento, Goku se fue a comprar algo de comer.

Durante este tiempo lo vi sereno, es como si no le importara ya el paradero de Milk, es mas, siento que la busca solo por obligación.Y pensé que si el no la quería mas, no me importa que los demás lo vean como si yo quiero quedarme con sus sobras. Milk para mi era una hermosa mujer, aunque ella se parecía a Minashi... el odio que le tenía, ya desapareció.

— ¡Kakashi!— corrió mi perro rastreador Pakkun.

— Pakkun… ¿que sucede?— le interrogue dejando el lápiz sobre el pupitre.

— halle la esencia de Milk…— declaro, dejándome emocionado y muy feliz en el interior.

— andando, no hay que perder el tiempo, ¿dime donde esta?

—se encuentra al oeste a 900km de distancia, debemos ir, porque el aroma de Milk esta desapareciendo otra vez.

Me levante, tome mi chaleco de mi uniforme y Salí de la ventana con mi can, entonces comenzamos a correr con dirección al bosque, mientras saltaba por los tejados vi a Goku de regreso caminando tranquilamente.

— Pakkun, dile a ese sujeto que ya la encontramos...— el, se detuvo donde estaba Goku y al instante este comenzó a elevarse por el cielo, siguiéndonos el paso.— "¿sabe volar?" — me quede sorprendido, pero luego volví a mirar la dirección en la que se encontraba — "Milk… espérame... aya voy"

Saltamos y atravesamos casi todo el bosque, hasta que llegamos a unas montañas que tenían una entrada, parecía una caverna. Yo camine rápidamente, observando si no había ni una trampa y lo mas extraño era que no había ni una.

— ¿Milk esta en este lugar?— pregunte.

—si… el aroma de Milk se sintió en el fondo de esta caverna— explico mi can.

— Entonces que estamos esperando— comenzó a correr el sujeto pelinegro.

— quédate quieto Goku…— pero no me hizo caso y se adentro en la caverna sin esperarme. Yo fastidiado por su testarudez corrí tras el.

De pronto cuando el dio un paso mas, una trampa se activo, miles de flechas explosivas se dirigían hacia nosotros y una gran explosión se escucho por todo el lugar. Gracias a que hice un jutsu que repele los ataques físicos, salimos ilesos.

— Milk, aun esta aquí…— comencé a correr y lo más raro fue que no hubo ni una trampa más. Llegamos a los corredizos subterráneos y guiado por mi perro, llegamos a una habitación con puerta de acero.

— déjame a mi...— Goku acumulo un poco de chackra naranja en su mano y golpeo la puerta, haciéndola caer.

Ingresamos dentro la habitación y como estaba oscura, busque el interruptor. Estaba emocionado, quería volver a verla, sentía una gran ansiedad. Cuando encendí la luz, me quede desilusionado, ya que Milk había desaparecido otra vez.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Milk! ¡ ¿Donde estas?— golpeo la pared con impotencia y rabia— llegamos tarde, ¡se la llevaron!

— tal vez sabían que estábamos viniendo —explique mirandolo de reojo con mucha molestia— si tú no hubieses sido tan impulsivo, quizás ahora la hubiésemos encontrado.

— ¡Que estas diciendo!— me sujeto del chaleco y yo le mire con odio, haciéndome soltar.

— te estoy diciendo que no quiero hacer equipo con un sujeto que se pone en evidente en una misión, eres demasiado escandaloso para infiltrarte en algún lugar...

— crees que yo me siento a gusto contigo.— volteo su cabeza con dirección a la puerta.

—debo encontrarla, esta es mi misión y no voy a desertar.

— ¡óyeme! Ni te atrevas a tocarla ni pensar en ella, ella es mía...

— Milk no es un objeto, ¿porque la tratas como si fuera una propiedad?, se nota que tu no sientes nada por ella. Al menos mis sentimientos son más puros que los tuyos— declare muy enojado con ese sujeto que solo la trataba como a un animal o algún objeto sin valor.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— se quedo sorprendido. Me quede callado, había declarado abiertamente que me gustaba, y lo peor, se lo dije al esposo.

— no voy a rectificarme ni arrepentirme de lo que dije… yo amo a Milk...— un puñetazo cayo en mi mejilla. Me levante y contraataque dándole una patada en el abdomen.

— ¡ya basta, no estén peleando como niños!— grito mi perro que nos mordió la pierna a ambos.

Nuestras miradas aun batallaban y aunque quisiéramos luchar en serio, este no era el momento mas propicio para hacerlo.

— si no estuvieran peleando, se enterarían que Milk dejo una carta sobre la cama...— con la aseveración de Pakkun, nosotros volteamos a ver a la cama y evidentemente allí estaba un sobre blanco.

Me acerque para tomarlo pero Goku me arrebato la carta de las manos.

— Aquí dice que esta carta esta destinada para mi…— volteo su cuerpo y como si fuese huraño, se fue a un costado de la habitación y comenzó a leerlo en silencio, mientras yo observaba que las sabanas ocultas bajo la cama, traía mucha sangre.— "Milk…"— me aterre al ver la sangre.— Pakkun... dime… ¿de quien es esta sangre?— le di para que lo olfatee y se quedo callado observándome.

— esta sangre no tiene ni un olor... esta en blanco, es como si solo fuese tinta.

— ¿tinta?— me sentía mas aliviado, no me hubiese perdonado si Milk estuviera herida. Debo encontrarla, medite decidido a buscar por todo el rincón del mundo si es posible con tal de encontrarla y saber que esta bien— busquemos por los pasillos si hay alguna pista para encontrarla— declare viendo como ese sujeto apretaba la carta y agachaba su cabeza— ¿Qué sucede?— me le acerque hasta ponerme frente a el.

— ella volverá por su cuenta, dice la carta que esta con un sujeto por su propia voluntad.— elevo su mirada y suspiro— marchémonos, no hay nada mas que hacer, ella volverá cuando lo vea conveniente.

— ¿estas seguro que esa carta lo escribió Milk?— pregunte sin poder comprender ¿Por qué Milk, acompañaba a un sujeto extraño?

— estoy muy seguro que es de ella… además….— agacho otra vez la cabeza afligido — volvamos…

Dijo marchándose de mi vista, yo estaba más indeciso, si seguirlo o quedarme a buscarla. Al final, tome la decisión de regresar a la aldea y hablar con Tsunade seriamente. No podía creer ni quería admitir que Milk se quedara con un sujeto que quien sabe que es lo que le hará.

* * *

Transcurrió otro día mas, en aquellas lúgubres cavernas subterráneas, donde el calor ascendía hasta los 40 ºC, no se si era por que nos trasladamos a un lugar mas subterráneo o porque estaba realmente mal de salud. Mi vista empeoraba, me estaba asfixiando, y me faltaba las fuerzas, quizás era porque no había mucho oxigeno en el lugar y mi debilidad se debía a mi mala alimentación. Aunque escapamos de mi habitación no salimos del lugar, solo nos adentramos más hacia el núcleo de la tierra.

Aun recuerdo como escuche en aquel momento a Goku... gritando mi nombre "Milk, ¿donde estas?"

FLASH BACK…

Después de desencadenar toda la amargura que me inquietaba en el pecho, pude reponerme de mi llanto y sonreír para el sujeto que a pesar de ser un completo extraño, me había reconfortado con su abrazo tan sincero. Cuando observe que su rostro se dibujaba un sentimiento de desconfianza por el lugar. Me preocupe.

— ¿que sucede?— el dio un suspiro, enrollo la sabana con sangre y lo oculto bajo la cama.

— Tu esposo esta en camino, en el momento que fui herido, deje libre el campo de fuerza y tu aroma fue percibido por uno de los rastreadores que te esta buscando, ahora mismo están viniendo a este lugar, es mejor marcharnos a los calabozos debajo de esta habitación.

— esta bien… marchémonos, no quiero volver a verlo… no hasta que me la pague todas...— declare con enojo y mucha ira en mi interior.— por favor… déjame escribirle una carta...— el quiso negarme mi petición pero yo le insistí con la mirada.

— Esta bien…— camino y levanto el colchón de la cama, de allí saco una hoja y un lapicero muy gastado...— no te demores mucho...— me lo entrego en la mano se apoyo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un rostro sereno.

Al instante, busque una plataforma donde apoyar el papel y comencé a escribir, sintiendo como mi cólera y rabia comenzaba a emerger de mi estomago hacia mi pecho.

"_Son Goku, no se que es lo que planeas buscándome, yo no regresare... déjame en paz... al enterarme de lo que hiciste con Shizune, rompiste mi corazón y mataste todos los sentimientos hacia ti, me mataste Goku... Me desilusionaste, no eres más que un imbecil que no se merece ni un poco de estima, ni de mí, ni de nadie._

_Te odio son Goku… te odio a morir… pero no te preocupes, no voy a interponerme entre tu destino, ni tu tampoco interfieras en mi destino que esta sellado por una sed de venganza. Así es Goku, ten cuidado, porque yo no soy la misma de antes… el momento en el que sea fuerte, regresare a ti, y no como tu esposa, si no como otra adversaria mas. Desde hoy dejo nula nuestra relación, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y te juro que en el momento que sea fuerte regresare y me vengare, ah... y no te preocupes, yo me fui voluntariamente con un sujeto que me esta proporcionando de la fuerza y el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarme al hombre que alguna vez ame.. ¡No me sigas mas! Porque la milk que conociste, ya murio.." _

Introduje esta misiva dentro del sobre y lo deje sobre la cama... cerré mis ojos y suspire dando la vuelta y tomando la mano del sujeto que me la estaba brindando. Nos alejamos por unos pasadizos secretos que iban bajo el piso. No tarde mucho en oir la voz de Goku gritar mi nombre, su voz me lastimo el corazón, no iba a ser débil, no iba a llamarlo, a el no le importo mis sentimientos y menos debe importarme a mi lo que el sienta.

FINAL FLASH BACK

— Milk… — escuche que me llamaba aquel extraño— nos trasladaremos a otro lugar, sígueme.

— Espera... — lo sujete de la gabardina oscura que llevaba— ¿cual es tu nombre?... ya casi será un mes y ni siquiera se tu nombre...— no podía verlo claramente, todo estaba muy oscuro.

— Mi nombre…— yo afirme con la cabeza sonriendo, a lo mejor todo estaba oscuro porque estábamos bajo la tierra— mi nombre es Satoshi… — terminando de decir eso otra vez me arrastro suavemente.

_ "espero que nos llevemos bien Satoshi –san"_ era mi deseo de aquel momento, solo queria llevarme bien con ese suejto que me enseñaria y fortaleceria mi cuerpo para enfrentarme con mi enemigo.. llamado goku.

Ya habíamos caminado bastante y no sabia donde nos encontrábamos, todo era muy oscuro. De pronto mientras era jalada, tropecé con algo en el suelo y lastimándome todo el rostro comencé a tener mareos, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y unas nauseas incontenible, provocaron que expulsara todo. Mis brazos me temblaban, no tenia mas fuerzas... entonces fue cuando me percate que mi vista cada vez se hacia mas nublada hasta que paulatinamente, todas las imágenes desaparecieron y una cortina negra cubría mis ojos.

— ¿te pasa algo?—interrogo con su voz serena.

— ¿que… que sucede?— con mi vista negra y mis mareos comenzando a impedirme razonar, sentí el duro suelo impactar contra mi rostro, oyendo sus ultimas palabras pronunciar mi nombre, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Oficina de la hokage

— por esta razón es que ya no demando la compañía y la colaboración de Kakashi Hatake— explico el pelinegro. Desde que regresamos sentí como se había desmoronado su orgullo y entusiasmo de lucha.

— ¿no crees que es muy precipitado rendirse y dejar a tu hermana sola con un sujeto al que ni siquiera conoce?— respondió con una pregunta la Hokage, sentada en su escritorio con sorpresa.

— estoy seguro que dejare esta misión, ella dice en la carta que me dejo, que volverá por sus propios medios…— Tsunade suspiro y accedió.

— Esta bien Goku…dejaremos de buscar a tu hermana...— ¿Por qué ese sujeto no les decía que su hermana resulto ser su esposa? ¿Por qué se avergüenza de ella? si yo estuviera en su lugar, gritaría esa verdad a los cuatro vientos, orgulloso de tener a esa mujer.

— Muchas gracias Tsunade, ahora me retiro— se acerco a la ventana y dio un salto hacia fuera, así fue que se marcho hacia su apartamento.

— ¿Qué sucedió y Shizune?— le cuestione a Tsunade.

— asombrosamente se fue al salón de belleza, dijo que necesitaba verse bien para una admirador.— me sorprendió esa revelación.

— espero que le vaya muy bien con el sujeto que la pretende…— sonreí gentilmente, luego deje mi sonrisa y camine hacia el escritorio de Tsunade— lady Tsunade, deseo pedirle un favor...

— ¿Cual es?— observando sus documentos.

— quiero seguir con esta misión…— declare dejándola anonadada.

— continuar, ¿pero porque?, su hermano mismo dijo que y ella volvería por sus propios medios.

— Esto es personal…— ella abrió mas sus ojos— necesito encargarme de esto yo mismo... porque… porque parece que minashi aun no murió…

— ¿te refieres a la esposa de tu padre?— yo afirme con la cabeza— bueno... ¿estas seguro de eso?..

— Si... además… la cueva donde encontramos el aroma de Milk, era uno de los refugios de orochimaru, que estaba abandonado durante mucho tiempo.

—que?— grito golpeando el escritorio.

— Algo me dice que Milk esta en peligro y que orochimaru tiene mucho que ver con este asunto...— ella se quedo muda tratando de cavilar.— ah, y por favor, deseo ir solo a esta misión, no puedo hacer equipo con Son Goku, aunque el sea su hermano, seria muy peligroso ya que el no sabe nada de infiltración y podría poner en riesgo la vida de Milk— el que Goku no diga que es su esposa a los demás, podría darme ventajas en el futuro.

— Esta bien... puedes ir a buscarla... tienes autorización mía para hallar el refugio de orochimaru y rescatar a Milk…— incline mi cabeza con respeto y voltee mi cuerpo. Entonces un comentario salio de sus labios, dejándome al evidente.

— se ve que te encariñaste mucho con esa mujer... pese a que se parece a tu madrastra a la que tanto aborreces, me alegra que sientas algo de amor en tu interior, ya me estaba preocupando…

— No… se equivoca— negué abochornado— me retiro lady Tsunade...— con calma Salí de allí con el rostro totalmente rojo, ¿tan evidente era mi conducta?

Me Salí con la mía, ahora no habrá nadie que se interponga entre yo y Milk, aunque la encuentre… voy a curar el dolor que siente y podré ganarme su amistad y talvez su amor... "yo voy a encontrarte milk, solo esperame"


	21. Chapter 21:La Marca de Maldicion

**LA MARCA DE MALDICION.**

**Holas! Ajajejje ^.^ bueno, lamento mucho haberme perdido todo este tiempo, estuve muy ocupada y no pude entrar al Internet para ver los reviews, ahora mismo los estoy leyendo y estoy muy agradecida con las personas que dejaron su comentario :D:D muchas gracias y continuamos con el fic.**

**JESSIEDE: feliz cumpleaños, espero que cumplas muchos años mas y que todos tus deseos se cumplan, lamento no haberte podido dar un presente ese dia, pero este capitulo va dedicado para ti, por ser tu cumple n.n . Muchas gracias por tu apoyo durante todo este tiempo n.n. espero te guste este capitulo:D:D: me comentas vale.**

**MARI3304: Mari marita :D :D no eres la unica que lo esperaria, yo tambien sigo esperando un buen Goku o un buen Kakashi para mi **** pero no existen T:T aun asi hay que seguir esperando ajajaja. Ojala no nos toque un Goku infiel XD. Bueno sobre Satoshi, este personaje tiene mucho misterio, pero hasta donde vimos es algo raro con Milk. ¿Dónde estara Minashi…? Ni yo lo se :(:S jajajaj, no te estreses mucho cuidado se te caiga el cabello y te quedes calva y luego tengas una vejez muy descabellada XD ajjaja nos leemos próximamente.**

**KIARA: kiarita-chan, no te preocupes a lo mejor pronto se de la explicación del cambio de personalidad de Goku, no falta mucho para que uds lo sepan n.n . bueno, Kakashi quiza dentro de unos cuantos capitulos se encontrara con Milk, no os desespereis :—D. y T.T es cierto que les debia este capitulo con el 19 … demo… tenia que modificar algunas cosas que no estaban coordinando y sin darme cuenta los dias pasaron T.T gomene… prometo actualizar mas pronto, una vez que acabe con los examenes de la proxima semana , mis últimos parciales seran el 11 de junio :D y alli podre enfocarme en lo que mas me encanta hacer, osea escribir :3**

**AMORXITA: michy! Me dejastes sin oro la anterior vez, T,T me dejaste sin mi elixir de la inspiración. XD jajaj, muchas gracias por comentar, ya hacia tiempo que no me estabas dejando comentarios eh… -.- no te atreverias a quitarme a mi Kakashi, pq si no… yo te quito a sasuke! XD jaiajajaijijijiji y se que te moririas si hago eso, jojojo. Pero si, te apoyo M&K! jaja solo bromeo XD… E…Ero? Nani? Michy como te atreves a delatarme en frente de mis lectoras T,T ajajaj, que rata eres -.- jajajjaja( shomi se mata de la risa)**

**MILK DE SON: Milk n,n hello! Bueno, por supuesto que te volveras muy fuerte, en este capitulo veras lo q hace Satoshi para que te recuperes de tu enfermedad y te vuelvas muy fuerte :D:D:D: disfruta este capitulo muchas gracias por el cometario, esto va a mi armario de reviews, ya que todos los comentarios los tengo guardado en una carpeta especial, al igual que los de la lluvia :D:D ya que sus comentarios son mi mayor tesoro :D:D**

**MARGARITA: HI! Verdad que ya era hora de que el baka de Goku admitiera que es su esposa, pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo declara frente a Shizune y tsunade? Ese baka! Me mata de la rabia :") por nada mas, voy a procurar hacerlo sufrir, ya que todas uds quieren que el sufra jojojojojo!**

**TATISMS: si… yo tambien digo que Goku debe pagar y muy caro, porque nosotras las mujeres odiamos la infidelidad! Y ni Goku se salvara de las consecuencias! Espero que no te apiades de el y caigas en las mismas redes.. no olvides lo que Goku le hizo! La engaño cruelmente! D:D:D:D:D: nos vemos tati :;D;D; bye bye**

**BUAA! ESTOY DESESPERADA, NO SE COMO ME IRAN EN ESTOS DOS EXAMENES DE ESTA SEMANA AHHHHH ME MORIRE, ME MORIRE T.T SNIFFF, PERO ME ESFORZARE Y LA PROXIMA SEMANA TRAERE SU ORO T.T BYE BYEEEE**

* * *

Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, sentía mi cuerpo debilitado y que mi vista estaba nublada, más que antes. Una fuerte luz impacto contra mis pupilas y abrí mis ojos plenamente, tratando de distinguir algo, pero todo era distorsionado. Fue entonces que sentí unas manos en mis glúteos y me desperté completamente.

— ¡que rayos haces!— lo golpee en la cabeza. Resulta que el me estaba cargando en sus espaldas y que sus manos se posaron en mis nalgas para sostenerme firmemente.

— despertaste... — me miro fijamente sin dudar— estas muy gorda, debes entrenar mas— fue lo que dijo, ofendiéndome completamente y recibiendo como respuesta una bofetada y el se quedo callado, con una cara imperturbable.

— ¡gorda tu abuela!— me baje de su espalda y apreté mis dientes— no vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera, además ¡yo no pedí tu ayuda!— voltee mi cuerpo con los brazos cruzados y mi orgullo elevado.

— como sea, ahora puedes caminar por ti misma y no tendrás que ser una incomodidad para mi…— vi como avanzaba por un sendero despejado, cuyo paisaje era desolado.

— ¿Donde estamos yendo?— camine observando solo su espalda para seguirle el paso, la verdad era que ya no podía ver casi nada.

Por mi maldición, volví a tropezar y cuando estaba a punto de caer, el me sujeto del hombro.

— iremos a la aldea mas próxima y te comprare medicamentos... pero antes debo ir a pedirle el dinero que le preste a un compañero…— declaro con una voz muy dulce.

— no te molestes por mi, yo seguiré hasta donde mi cuerpo se desgaste totalmente— muy molesta conmigo misma y con el, seguí por su delante.

— no me servirá tu cuerpo, si estas debilitada completamente, mi objetivo es que te vuelvas fuerte y no te mueras en pleno camino— luego de decir eso, me cargo en sus brazos como a un morral y comenzó a andar.

— idiota te digo que me dejes! — patalee y golpee su espalda.

Por mucho que quisiera evitar su ayuda, el me forzaba de esta manera, no se que hacer para que me deje en paz. Sin pedirlo, el esta provocando que dependa de el, y es algo que no quiero. Había prometido que mi necesidad y dependencia por los demás,

moriría junto a la Milk anterior. Pero no podía detenerlo, ¿Qué podía hacer si no me permite rechazarlo?

* * *

Las horas pasaban lentamente, torturándome bastante. Ya tenia las cosas listas para salir de la aldea… mi misión era encontrar a Milk, y el escondite de Orochimaru, además debía quitarme esta pregunta que me estaba aturdiendo incesantemente ¿Por qué pakkun percibió el aroma de Minashi?

Suspire pesadamente, me encontraba en el lugar donde conocí a Milk por primera vez. Aquella ocasión, ella estaba acorralada por cuatro sujetos en este callejón oscuro... ¿Cómo surgió este sentimiento dentro de mí? Apreté mi pecho, estaba confundido ¿en que momento me enamore de ella?, no lo comprendo, si yo tanto la odiaba, como pudo ser que ella lograra atravesar ese caparazón donde siempre sé ocultarme para no sentir nada. OH, Milk... tal solo deseo que puedas corresponderme.

— Kakashi... me dijeron que te marchas a una misión — apareció de la nada mi amigo enérgico.

— Guy… ¿quien te lo dijo?— le interrogue volteando la cabeza.

— Tu mismo me lo afirmaste ahora...— sonrió abiertamente— sabias que ese sujeto llamado Goku, se marcho a la aldea de la roca con Shizune.

— ¿Que? ¿Con Shizune?— quede desconcertado.

— parece que esos dos tienen una situación romántica. Pese a que su hermana esta desaparecida, se ve que el no pierde el tiempo eh...— sonrió maliciosamente, y yo me quede cavilando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo me quedo claro, cuando recordé aquellas batallas matutinas con Milk, ella buscaba una escapatoria para sus probmlamas, ahora también recuerdo que ella siempre estaba deprimida y que para desquitarse del dolor que sentía, siempre provocaba una pelea conmigo y lo que en ese entonces me parecía mas extraño, era que cuando concluyamos con la batalla, Milk se marchaba con una sonrisa... Y siempre decía "gracias bandido-san".

La relación con su esposo no iba bien y sufría solitariamente desde ese entonces. Al parecer Goku la engaño, y Milk huyo de el, al enterarse de ello. Entonces eso quiere decir que Shizune y Goku tienen algo amoroso y Milk termino destrozada por eso.

— ¡Ese pedante e infantil sujeto!— apreté mis puños.

— tranquilo... ¿no crees que te conviene?— yo eleve mis pupilas y le mire sin comprender— jaj! Mi amigo, eres mas claro que el agua… crees que no me percate de tu mirada cuando la viste en la fiesta de Tsunade-sama, por favor… no le quitabas la vista de encima... estabas anonadado y perdido en tus pensamientos, sin dejar de verla ni un solo instante.

— Eso no es verdad… yo solo... yo solo note que estaba muy mal maquillada. Y me preguntaba si una mujer podía salir tan desarreglada para un acontecimiento así— me excuse.

— sabes Kakashi, quizás logres engañarte a ti mismo, con esas mentiras tan gastadas y nada ingeniosas. Pero tarde o temprano, sabrás que tus sentimientos por esa mujer crecieron y no te darás cuenta de cómo empezó todo... lo que provocara que esos sentimientos te enloquezcan y te nublen la visión... enamorarse el algo peligroso...

— Mira quien habla… el guru del amor… que yo sepa Guy, tú nunca tuviste una novia y no vengas a darme sermones de ese calibre.— me burle de mi amigo que enfurecido volteo su cuerpo.

— haz lo que quieras, pero te diré que cuanto mas esperes en decírselo, mas profundo se hará el sentimiento de amor. No olvides que esto lo predijo la anciana adivina que fue asesinada, debes tener mucho cuidado... de todos modos, solo vine a despedirte, buenas suerte en tu viaje...— se despidió con una mano y desapareció de mi vista.

Es cierto. Ahora recuerdo todo lo que aquella anciana vidente me dijo " aquí veo que tienes un pasado muy doloroso, perdiste a alguien muy querido y esto siempre te ah perturbado... te preguntas ¿Por qué se fue?.. También veo a una mujer hermosa, de cabellos y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, tú la aborreces con toda tu alma por lo que te hizo, por lo que te arrebató y…..." "¡encontraras tu respuesta cuando veas el corazón de esa mujer, pero a cambio de eso, tu sufrirás mucho"

¿Ver en el corazón de esa mujer? No comprendo… ahora podía decir que mas o menos podía entender lo que decía aquella carta que traje conmigo cuando la encontré muerta.

"_Desde que leí el futuro de aquel hombre, aquellas pesadillas no me dejan descansar en paz. La suerte que tendré será la muerte, pero no puedo marcharme sin dejar expresado todas mis visiones sobre aquel hombre que sufrió en su niñez y de aquel hombre que me asesinará pronto" _¿aquel hombre que sufrió en su niñez, soy yo? ¿Aquel que la asesino, podría ser el sujeto con quien esta Milk en estos momentos?

_Ambos sufrirán por el amor de una mujer... solo aquel que de verdad la ame podrá hacerla feliz__ y ser feliz, su amor implicará alejarla del peligro, amarla incondicionalmente y protegerla pero todo esto traerá consigo una desgracia que herirá el corazón de aquella mujer, y este se volverá enteramente de piedra. _¿Ambos? ¿Goku y yo?.. ¿Una desgracia la herirá y se volverá insensible? ¿Podría ser el engaño de Goku, aquel acontecimiento que la volvió fría?

"_La respuesta que el busca, solo lo hallará en ella y juntos sentirán el dolor en carne propia. El amor que el desea, lo hallará también en ella, su deseo de protegerla lo llevará hasta el limite de su fuerza y si el mal se apodera de su corazón, todo lo destruirá, aun a la gente que ama". _

Es este párrafo el que no comprendo... ahora que tenia la carta mas o menos clara, debía continuar con mi destino, que era el de encontrarla y enamorarla, juro que seré yo quien la proteja, la aleje del peligro y la ame incondicionalmente. No voy a ocasionarle dolor, no quiero que ella se convierta en un ser sin sentimientos...

Estoy decidido a protegerla amarla y principalmente, encontrarla. Salte por encima del tejado, yendo a buscarla en el último lugar donde la vi... estaba seguro que si seguía allí ella dejaría alguna pista. Esa era mi esperanza... Milk... ahora te protegeré.

* * *

Habíamos llegado a esa aldea, un fuerte olor a lodo seco penetraba por mi nariz, parecía un lugar desagradable. Y hacia mucho calor, como llevaba una capucha que me cubría toda la cabeza y el cuerpo. Todo mi ser ardía, tanto que estaba a punto de incinerarse.

Me quede esperando a aquel sujeto que me dejo sentada en unos escalones de la calle. Lo último que dijo fue:

— quédate aquí… aunque intentes huir no te olvides que no podrás avanzar mas que 10 metros a la redondea... ahora ire a buscar al sujeto que me debe el dinero— estaba fastidiada y laxada por el sol

Ese tonto cree que después de que renuncie a mi vida anterior, voy a huir, jaj, que iluso. Me enfurecía que se comporte tan desconfiadamente, aunque no lo culpaba... yo había tratado de huir dos veces...

Suspire cansada, sentía un calor tremendo. A lo lejos vi una fuente de agua, en el centro de una plaza de aquella aldea. Con mucho cuidado avance y llegue hacia mi objetivo, gracias a dios esa fuente quedaba a unos 7 metros de distancia. Me senté en el borde de aquella fuente circular con una estuantilla en el centro y toque el agua, comenzando a mojarme el rostro.

— Que refrescante…— dije satisfecha sin haberme quitado la capucha. De pronto me quede estática, al oír una voz conocida que llamaba el nombre a quien una vez lo nombre con mucho amor.

— ¡Goku!...— con un dolor de vientre, me quede muda y estática— Goku… amor... no deberías dejarme sola...— escuche que lo llamaba con tanta confianza y como una niña mimada. Apreté mis dientes y mis puños.

— Shizune, vamos… no me dejes esperando así... sabes que hay que estar juntos todo este tiempo — sentí como una punzada perforaba mi corazón mientras veía de reojo a aquella pareja.

— Claro... hay que disfrutar todo lo que podamos hasta que Milk regrese ya que cuando vuelva, ya no podremos estar juntos, ni tampoco podremos hacer el amor todas las noches— sonrió y el la beso en la frente.

— sabes que yo soy tu amante y siempre lo seré, al fin y al cabo, aprendí a ser un excelente amante gracias a ti…...— la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzaron a caminar abrazados, mientras yo solo me limite a apretar mi pecho con rabia y dolor, mis lagrimas querían correr, pero no debía ser débil… no debía serlo… el no lo vale… cubrí mis labios con mi mano y contuve mi llanto.

Lentamente observe a aquella pareja que me daba la espalda, sin darse cuenta que yo estaba allí. Su cabellera negra era inconfundible, era el… aunque quería negarlo, mis oídos y mis ojos borrosos me decían que ese hombre era inin confundiblemente, Goku y Shizune... apreté mis puños con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Camine unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos. Pero aunque quería machacarlos a golpes, solo para descargar mi ira, no podía hacerlo... no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo pagar, y si reacciono en este momento, el va a defenderla. No me quedaba mas opción que tragarme mi rabia, mi dolor y mi frustración, solo podía repetirme una y otra vez en mi mente, un ¡te odio Goku! te odio con todas mis fuerzas!

Sus imágenes se alejaban cada vez mas, se veían como una pareja de recién casados. "_aprendí a ser un excelente amante gracias a ti"_ esas palabras me dieron la respuesta a aquella pregunta que me hice hace tiempo atrás. "¿Cómo te volviste tan buen amante?" La respuesta era que… esa mujer fue... fue su maestra. Sentí como mis lágrimas corrieron incesantemente por mis mejillas y un dolor profundo perforaba el centro de mi corazón, comenzando a contaminarlo de odio y llagas que no sanarían nunca

Me arrodille y me abrace mis hombros, sentía ganas de gritar y llorar tan fuerte que el mundo entero conozca mi dolor. ¿Cómo pude creerle? ¿Cómo fui tan ciega para no dudar de el? ¿Esos dos hicieron el amor reiteradas veces? Goku no era de aquellos que aprendían fácilmente, incluso cuando yo le enseñe a conducir, tuvimos que practicar todas las noches… eso...eso quiere decir que... que Goku y Shizune hicieron el amor varias veces, para que el aprendiera

De pronto sentí otra vez que mi vista se nublo y como la oscuridad otra vez se apoderaba de mis ojos, sentía tanto calor que CREI que mis lágrimas estaban evaporándose. Me recosté en el suelo con la cabeza arriba. Estuve allí durante varios minutos, no tenia ni un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza, parecía muerta en vida... ya no podía soportarlo mas... me dolía el corazón y también el cuerpo.

— Muchacha… ¿que te sucede?— volví a abrir mis ojos cuando sentí una tenue luz en mis pupilas.

— Esta muchacha no esta bien... debemos llevarla al hospital...— escuche la voz de una anciano que se posaba frente de mi.

—" volviendo a depender de los demás"— medite desilusionada con la mirada fija — "Milk eres una débil, deberías morirte de una buena vez" "no sirves para la venganza, eres muy blanda" "Goku no regreso contigo porque quisiera. "El no volvió durante esos quince años porque estuvo viviendo con Shizune" "el no te ama, jamás te amo ¿Por qué tratas de engañarte?, se caso contigo solo por obligación, solo por la promesa de niños" " todos los momentos que te dijo que te amaba, solo eran mentiras para llenar tus oídos" " como puedes ser tan ingenua, el se burlo de ti... te pisoteo como aun trapo sucio" — escuchaba como yo misma me respondía a tantas preguntas que surgían en mi cabeza, todos con relación a Goku.

— Milk…— escuche como la voz de Satoshi me llamaba.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— interrogue sin dejar mi mirada fija en un punto cualquiera, ya no podía ver nada.

— estamos en una habitación del hotel…— acaricio mi frente y yo no dije nada— te encontré tirada en aquella plaza, ¿Qué te sucedió?

— eso ya no importa… te dije que no te serviría de nada tenerme aquí… estoy ciega y siento que me debilito cada vez mas… no soportare mas tus entrenamientos, lo mejor es que me abandones y busques a otra persona para tus fines.. Yo no lograre llegar a ni un sitio...

— ¿te estas rindiendo?— escuche que estaba enfadado y yo aun así, le respondí sin entusiasmo.

— no… solo te digo como es mi realidad, mi operación salio aparentemente bien... pero... como vez, mi situación esta empeorando… no te serviré en nada, solo seré una carga, lo mejor es que me dejes morir aquí... — declare con mi mirada perdida.

— Estas loca ¿lo sabes?..— escuche que suspiro — ¿quieres vivir? ¿O quieres morir?— fue la interrogante que me lanzo.

— ya no veo la diferencia, aun estando viva, siento que estoy muerta en el interior...

— ¡te hice una pregunta concreta, quiero que me la respondas!— me grito apretando mi muñeca.

— Yo… no lo se….

— Que desilusión... creí que tu voluntad de venganza era mas fuerte… pero veo que eres muy blanda, no sirves…— me soltó bruscamente la mano— así que prefieres morirte mientras tu esposo se divierte con otra mujer, mientras se acuesta con otra mujer y le da el amor que tu siempre deseaste de el…

— ¿como sabes todo eso?...— con mi mirada entrecerrada voltee a verlo.

— no puedo creer que seas tan despistada.. Soy yo el sujeto que te seguía a todas partes, te vi sufrir, te vi llorar por culpa de ese hombre... y también vi el momento en el que te engaño aquella noche... ¿dejaras que todo eso quede impune? ¿No sientes ansias de eliminarlo, de hacerlo pagar?

— no puedo hacer nada... me estoy muriendo… aunque quiera vengarme, no tengo la fuerza que se necesita...

Sentí como su mano se posaba debajo mi nuca y me ayudaba a sentarme sobre aquel futon. Mi cabeza estaba caída, me sentía muy mal, ya no tenia fuerza física ni mental para seguir adelante.

— ¿quieres morir o vivir?— volvió a interrogarme. Yo abrí mis ojos y con los mareos de mi cabeza, me mantuve de espaldas.

— ¡quiero vengarme!— le grite comenzando a llorar con la cabeza agachada— ¡quiero que el sufra por lo que me hizo! ¡Quiero que sepa que por su culpa me estoy matando el sentimiento!— el limpio mis lagrimas con su palma

— eso estaba esperando oír… escúchame— elevo mi mentón para que lo viera, pero yo ya no distinguía nada— Milk... te estas muriendo

— Lo se…

— ¿viste la herida que tuve cuando llegue totalmente herido y caí en tu habitación?…— yo asevere un si, susurrantemente— hace tiempo, un sujeto me mordió el cuello y me otorgo una maldición.— tomo un poco de aire y continuo— esta maldición, me otorgo un gran poder e inmunidad ante los ataques físicos y también me facilito de una piel que tiene la cualidad de regeneración. Pero, si en caso que yo no hubiese sido compatible con esta maldición, lo mas probable era que muriera al instante.

Sentí como sus manos recorrieron mi cuello hasta posarse en mis hombros. Ya no me importaba si me abrazaba o me besaba, al fin y al cabo, todas esas acciones ya no tenían ningún significado para mí.

— te digo esto porque… tengo la capacidad de transmitirte esta maldición... pero si lo hago y tu no eres compatible lo mas seguro es que…

— no me importa, ya no tengo nada mas que perder... hazlo...

— ¿estas segura?— interrogo y yo afirme con la cabeza— Esta bien... debes soportar… esto será doloroso para ti.

Sentí como sus manos me despojaban de mi vestido que tenía cierre atrás. Mi piel se quedaba al descubierto y mientras mas destapaba, menos rubor había en mi. Me cubrí los pechos y sentí mi tórax totalmente a la intemperie. Hizo a un lado mi cabello corto y dio un beso en mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos, entonces me comenzó a doler aquellos colmillos que penetraban mi piel, mordiéndome la vena. Sentí como un poder muy fuerte e incontrolable se introducía en mi sangre.

Su mordida me lastimaba cada vez mas, me dolía mucho. Mientras tanto, sentía como una calidez subliminal recorría por todo mi cuerpo. Una vez que el se alejo, yo comencé a respirar agitadamente, me sentía mucho mas agotada, así que caí de espaldas a la cama y cerré mis ojos lentamente.

* * *

¿Dónde estará Milk? era lo único que podía preguntarme sentado sobre el futon de aquel apartamento rentado. Estaba muy angustiado al no saber nada de ella… sobre la carta que leí, pude notar todo el odio que transmitía y que era dirigido hacia mi, sabia que lo que hice con Shizune le molestaría bastante, pero no esperaba que me odiara hasta este punto… si tan solo pudiese encontrarla y explicarle la razón por lo que lo hice…

— Goku… ¡ya es hora de desayunar!..— alerto la mujer que era mi acompañante y que había terminado de hacer el desayuno en la cocina de aquel apartamento.

— ¡ya voy!— me levante de mi cama y con mi camisa blanca semiabierta camine con pereza hacia el comedor, donde me encontré con unos escasos platillos sobre la mesa.

— espero que te gusten... hice mi mayor esfuerzo— declaro ruborizada y sentándose frente a mi.

Tome los palillos y atraje hacia a mí, un plato de arroz y comencé a comer sin hambre... y mientras saboreaba, una nostalgia y tristeza me embargaba, solo podia pensar en que esa comida no era nada comparada a los platillos que Milk solia preparar para mi y que al final, mi gran postre era ver su sonrisa arqueada que me alegraba el corazon.

— "Milk, ¿Dónde estas?"— agache mi cabeza con depresión. Shizune toco mi cabes ay yo no reaccione de ninguna manera…

— Se que extrañas a tu hermana… pero no debes rendirte, ella te necesita

mientras ella trataba de animarme, yo cada vez me sentía peor, ahora comprendo como se siente Milk al haberle negado… al negar nuestra relación verdadera ante los demás. ¿Como pude hacerle sufrir de esa manera?

— sabes, terminemos de desayunar y vayamos a buscar a ese sujeto del que te hable… ese vidente de seguro te dirá... en donde esta Milk…— me toco el hombro y sonrio, levantandome el animo, termine de comer… estaba seguro que tendriamos suerte.

— esta bien… vamos y muchas gracias por tu apoyo…

— sabes que estaré allí para ti, además... no podria dejarte solo en esta situación tan deprimente y angustiante para ti…— me dio un beso en la frente y yo me quede perplejo.

En ese momento no dije nada mas, ya no me importaba nada que no fuera saber ¿Dónde estaba Milk?.. Cuando salimos de aquel apartamento, caminamos por las calles de esa aldea, todo era árido y un paisaje tétrico decoraba el ambiente de aquella casucha asentada en un monte alejado del centro de la aldea. Yo junto a Shizune ingresamos por la puerta y nos encontramos con un viejo muy harapiento y sucio que observaba un casco de coco, con agua en el interior y hojas rojas flotando en ella.

— buenos días señor Hiodeki-sama— saludo Shizune adelantandose a mi paso. El anciano nos observo fijamente y respondió al instante...

— Se que los trajo aquí… pero lamento decirles que no puedo ayudarlos, el hombre que tiene a la mujer llamada Milk, tiene la habilidad de desaparecer el rastro y la esencia de las personas que lo acompañan y de el mismo… si están buscándola, lo mas seguro es que provoquen su furia y destruya todo a su paso... es muy fuerte y no les conviene presionarlo…

— ¡Que estas diciendo! Yo soy un hombre muy fuerte, no hay sujeto que me haga la par… ¡yo voy a recuperar a Milk…!— apreté mis puños enfadado por su falta de cooperación.

— Goku por favor cálmate…— me sujeto del brazo...

— tienes mucha energía, pero no puedes retener a una mujer que te odia desde el fondo de su corazón... no podras encontrarla porque ella no quiere que lo hagas y mientras ese sujeto la bcobije solo tendras que esperar a que ella regrese por sus medios. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles, no se nada mas…

— ¡Maldición! No sirvió de nada haber venido aquí— voltee mi cuerpo y Salí muy molesto por que no nos dijo donde se encontraba y solo me hecho en cara el que Milk ahora me odia

— siento mucho que esta información no fuese suficiente… lo lamento mucho Goku…

— Esta bien… gracias por tu ayuda, enserio lo agradezco— luego mire al horizonte y como si un choque de corriente electrocutara mi cuerpo, presentí que Milk estaba en peligro y que no se encontraba muy lejos de aquí. Estaba realmente preocupado…así que de pronto se me vino a la cabeza aquel recuerdo que quedo en lo más recóndito de mi mente despistada.

"Goku…. si decides irte a esa misión, yo no podré acompañarte por mucho tiempo, la relatividad del tiempo aquí y alla son muy distintos. Por esa razón, solo me llevare a una dimensión y te indicare como cambiar de dimensión cuando tu estancia se cumpla en un año. Puedes invocarme solo una vez durante estos quince años de viajes ínter dimensionales"

Fue lo que dijo Shenlong antes de venir a estas dimensiones.

—Shizune espérame en el apartamento, ¡ahora regreso!— corrí con toda mi velocidad hacia un lugar alejado de la aldea, estaba seguro que los aldeanos se aterrarían si ven a un dragón de mas de 50 metros de altura, acechando los alrededores.

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente, eleve mis brazos y acumule un poco de chackra y grite el nombre del dragón en voz alta. Al instante vi como el cielo se oscurecía en un remolino negro que absorbía la luz del sol y del ojo de aquel tornado, apareció el dragón verde con un aura dorada rodeándolo. Meneo su cuerpo como una serpiente en el aire y finalmente su rostro quedo a la altura de mí.

— Goku… cuanto tiempo sin vernos… ¿Cuál fue la razón para llamarme?

— tengo muchas preguntas para ti Shenlong, pero no se por donde empezar.

— debes ser rápido Goku, sabes que no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo.

—esta bien… Shenlong quiero saber ¿Por qué sufro cambios repentinos en mi personalidad? —interrogue, sabiendo que esa pregunta afectaba a milk y que era la principal culpable de perderla.

— la razón por la que cambias de personalidad es por culpa de los deseos que tienen escondido en lo mas profundo de su corazón… esta dimensión se nutre de deseos que no se hacen realidad para personas que cambian de dimensión.

— ¡no entiendo lo que dices!— apreté mis puños exasperado.

— Tu personalidad cambia de a cuerdo a los sentimientos de Milk…. en el momento que ella vino a esta dimensión, ella solo deseo estar junto a ti, pero por la contrariedad del destino y de las consecuencias al haberla traído, ustedes quizás lleguen a odiarse. Tú serás todo lo contrario a lo que ella desea, a excepción de momentos donde tu cuerpo y tu conciencia cobran su autonomía y actúan por cuenta propia.

— ¿como?

— si Milk te odia, tú la amaras, si ella te ama, tú la odiaras e ignoraras ¿comprendes lo que quiero decirte?

— eso quiere decir que ¿si yo sigo buscándola, ella se ocultara cada vez mas y si dejo de hacerlo ella volverá?

— Algo así, aunque no es absoluto, la forma en que funcionan los deseos en esta dimensión son muy complejas, especialmente para personas que no son de este mundo… es como un sacrificio, tu y ella deben renunciar a lo que mas quieren hasta que este ciclo de viaje, se acabe...

— Y… y entonces una vez que la encuentre, ¿Cómo podemos regresar a nuestro mundo?

— Goku… si quieres regresar a nuestra dimensión, debes amarla y estar junto a ella, al igual que tus sentimientos deben ser correspondido. Así que cuando estén finalizando este año, juntos deben atravesar el portal, con la intensidad de su amor inicial y desear regresar, solo así podrás regresar antes de esos quince años.

— esta bien, voy a hacerlo, voy a hacer que ella me ame como lo hacia, aunque ahora me deteste…— acache mi cabeza deprimido— ah! Por poco me olvido, por favor Shenlong dime ¿Dónde esta Milk?— luego de que su cuerpo comenzara a transparentarse respondió…

— ya me quede poco tiempo... Milk no esta muy lejos de aquí…se hospeda en una habitación de esta aldea, aquella que queda en el centro y ademas un sujeto la esta cuidando en estos momentos...

— ¿cuidándola? ¿Por qué?— me preocupe bastante con tan solo pensar que otro hombre esta cuidando de ella, en vez de que yo este a su lado.

— hace poco Milk perdió la visión completamente, el tumor regreso y atentaba contra su vida, ese sujeto con el que se encuentra, le puso una maldición que podría provocarle la muerte o tal vez salvarle, todo depende de cómo el cuerpo de Milk vaya reaccionando ante ese poder..

— ¿Qué?….— un chorro de agua fría enfrió mi corazón y me dolió no haberla podido proteger como yo le había prometido.

— Adiós Goku… nos veremos pronto…

—¡ espera Shenlong!— le suplique para absorber otras incógnitas que tenia en mi cabeza. Pero el ya había desaparecido. Levite un poco y me fui volando a toda prisa hacia el centro de la ciudad, debía buscarla con sus datos físicos y buscar el apartamento donde la encontrare… ¡Milk, seré yo quien te cuide!¡ no voy a permitir que alguien te ponga los dedos encima!


	22. Chapter 22: En momentos de  debilidad

**CAPITULO 22: EN MOMENTOS DE DEBILIDAD**

**Hola…..( se oye un susurro tenue bajo aquel manto oscuro de la noche) ( se ve a una escritora agotada y debilitada , arrastrarse con sus uñas, por aquel suelo lleno de tierra; a duras penas levanta la cabeza y unas ojeras tremendas que adornan sus orbitales, lanza una sonrisa languida) shomi.. presentandose…( pone sus manos sobre su frente en señal de saludo, luego de un suspiro pesado , abre los ojos y arquea los ojos) ya solo falta un examen.. luego de este mes intensivo de dolorosos examenes, este calvario llego a su fin…. al menos hasta dentro de cuatro meses mas… n.n lei sus reviews y estoy muy contenta de contar con ellos, me dieron mi energia vital y ahora se levanta con las piernas temblantes y se rie a carcajadas con zozobra.**

**— jojojojojo! Ahora me siento llena de vida, n.n espero les guste este capitulo, la verdad es que durante mis examens solo queria escribir pero como no se me permitia encender la compu, tuve que grabar todas mis ideas en el disco de mi cerebro y espero que les guste mi imaginación que anhelaba estar escrita— hace sus dedos de conejo y sonrie con satisfacción.**

**MARGARITA: muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, ajajajja…. Bueno la verdad es que goku se lo tiene bien merecido el tener que sufrir, por eso dije, que no hay que apiadarse de alguien que hace algo tan cruel como el engaño jojoj… pero respeto tus dudas… n.n yo tampoco se con quien quiero quedarme, aunque te digo un secretito… hummm… na, mejor lo averiguas _dentro de unos pocos capitulos mas o quiza te de una pista en este cap n.n… ahh y decirte que las cosas muy pronto se pondran muchisimo mejor._**

**_TATISMS: MISION cumplida! :D ese era mi objetivo… hacerles enamorar de kakashi… aunque no te olvides lo que dijo aquella anciana que leyo el futuro de kakashi… las cosas entre esos dos no sera nada facil.. ten en cuenta que milk solo desea vengarse, pero no te preocupes, las cosas entre ellos quizas se den como esperan.._**

**_JESSIEDE: T—T te comprendo en su totalidad, los trabajos en el cole y la U son de lo pior T—T y es para estresarse,n.n al menos me alegra mucho saber que leer el fic te desestreza en esos momentos de ocupación, es como un pequeño recreo XD_**

**_CHIBI-CHAN-TSUKINO: holaaa…. Vaya, mi lectora de la otra pagina tambien aporta con su review aquí, me da muchisimo gusto tenerte por aca tambien n.n , muchas gracias por tu apoyo… las cosas para el pobre de goku se pondran muy agitadas, ya que tomando en cuenta que el es un inexperto para eso del romanticismo, sera muy duro tener que reconquistarla y ya lo estaras viendo n.n jajaja, sabes.. te dire una aclaracion que llegara mas tarde y es necesario que tambien lo sepan antes de tiempo… en realidad el deseo que importa mas, es el de milk… porque ella vino a esta dimension solo para estar junto a goku y eso fue lo que vario la situación, la responsable del cambio de comportamiento y otras cosas es por milk, ella es el factor principal._**

**_KIARA: kiarita chan, no te desesperes ajajja… aun falta para que el romance entre ambos se de, pero te prometo que valdra la pena esperar un poco mas n.n … y sobre la estancia de los quince años viajando, todo dependera de como goku desempeñe su funcion de conquistador.. no olvides que son varios misterios los que shenlong le advirtió al pelinegro sobre viajar a esa dimension… puede que algunas cosas se den y otras que no, ya que ni el mismo shenlong estaba conciente de los problemas que ocurririan ante la presencia de ambos en la misma dimension._**

**_MARI 3304: JAJAJAJ wikishenlong? Ajajja que ingeniosa jajaja!... no lo odies, el pobre dragon ignoraba completamente en un inicio que goku y milk llegarian a ser enemigos.. jja no te preocupes estoy para responderte algunas incognitas que tengas, aunque voy a serte sincera y decirte que no puedo revelarte lo del origen de esa relacion…no te desesperes, no falta mucho para ver la fuente del engaño XD gomene…_**

**_MAROLIME: no te preocupes, comprendo como es tener bastante trabajo con eso de los estudios… espero que tambien te vaya bien… al menos no como a mi en el ultimo examen que di Y.Y pero bueno… buena suerte :D_**

* * *

_AArigato por todo! :D muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, el dia sabado se termina mi martirio y a partir del dia lunes, la entrega de los capitulos sera menos tardia. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido con un abrazo mis queridas (os) lectoras (es) SaYuNaRaª!_

— _¡Espera Shenlong!— le suplique para absolver otras incógnitas que tenia en mi cabeza. Pero el ya había desaparecido. Levite un poco y me fui volando a toda prisa hacia el centro de la ciudad, debía buscarla con sus datos físicos y buscar el apartamento donde la encontrare… ¡Milk, seré yo quien te cuide! ¡No voy a permitir que alguien te ponga los dedos encima! _

Llegue volando al centro de aquella aldea. El cielo había vuelto a tomar su color original y la gente estaba mas tranquila ante aquella supuesta amenaza. No iba a preocuparme de algo tan sustancial, mi objetivo era encontrar a mi esposa. Aterrice en un callejón oscuro y me integre a la gente del lugar, pero antes debia saber donde se encontraban los lugares de hospedaje.

— disculpe señor…— le sujete del brazo a un hombre que pasaba por mi lado.— ¿Cuántos hoteles hay en esta zona?

— Creo que son unos tres, joven…— me respondió aquel anciano. — uno esta alla... alla… y el de acá, tambien es un hotel...— me señalo aquellos edificios...

— ¿Son los únicos?— el afirmo con la cabeza— muchas gracias señor…— agradecí y corrí al edificio mas cerca. Cuando entre a la recepción, una mujer muy bonita y elegante me saludo con gentileza.

— buenos días señor, desea hospedarse en el hotel Dikhil… tenemos suite, balneario con aguas ter…— su rostro ruborizado al verme, le hizo callar.

— señorita, dígame si una mujer de cabello corto y negro, con una tez clara y una bonita sonrisa, se esta hospedando aquí...

— lo siento no podemos darle información de nuestros huéspedes...

— por favor… necesito esa información urgentemente, lo mas seguro es que esta con un hombre, le suplico que me ayude, es muy importante para mi, ¡se lo suplico!— la tome de las manos y le rogué que me ayudara.

— Hum… un momento por favor— alejo sus manos y mirándome extraño. Sonrió y comenzó a hojear su libreta.

— lo siento, no tenemos ni una sola pareja joven, tenemos una delegación de estudiantes, una pareja de ancianos y dos mujeres solteras.

— Gracias— voltee mi cuerpo y Salí corriendo, estaba mas que preocupado, mi pecho me dolía y era como un fuerte presentimiento de dolor.

Cuando llegue al segundo hotel, me detuve en la recepción y vi a dos mujeres jóvenes hablando, aquellas que al verme se callaron y me atendieron.

— Bienvenido— me saludaron inclinándose ambas mujeres.

— señoritas, estoy buscando a una mujer de cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca, cabello corto y cuerpo delgado, esta acompañada de un sujeto…. — ambas se miraron la una a la otra.

— humm… no que yo recuerde…— declaro sinceramente la de cabello rojizo...

— Espera… ¿no es aquel joven guapísimo que llego con una muchacha desmayada?— contradijo una morena.

— ahh es cierto el sujeto de la habitación 32, ahora que recuerdo nos dio una propina para no poner su nombre en lista, seguro que no quiere que nadie los interrumpa…— mi mirada se convirtió en el de una fiera, ¿otro hombre estaba cuidando de mi Milk? ¿Estaba a solas con ella?

Sin perder mi tiempo, corrí hacia las escaleras y las mujeres quisieron detenerme viniendo detrás de mi, esa mujer dijo habitación 32, así que corrí por los corredizos buscando aquel numero. Cuando lo halle di una patada a la puerta y me adentre peligrosamente, con una rabia en mi interior.

Era una habitación pequeña y la cama estaba desordenada, entonces fue cuando vi la ventana abierta. Ese sujeto había escapado….

— Señor tengo que pedirle que se marche de aquí…— me ordeno la pelirroja.

— ¿donde están?...—desilusionado y frustrado, acorrale a la recepcionista contra la pared— dime… como era ese sujeto que la acompañaba…— vi como ella comenzó a temblar ante mi mirada asesina.

— e…era… un joven de cabello negro y ojos negros…— comenzó a tartamudear—era alto y… y atle..Atletico… no se mas… por favor… no me lastime— ese "no me lastime", me hizo reaccionar, yo estaba apretándole el hombro. Agache mi cabeza apenado.

— lo… lo siento mucho, perdón…— me disculpe y Salí huyendo de ese hotel.

Me sentía muy mal, esta triste y muy adolorido en el pecho, esta era la primer vez que siento como mi corazón se comprime… ni si quiera la angustia que pase, durante la operación de milk, se podian igualar a esta situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres regresar Milk? ¿Tanto es el odio que me tienes? Me arrodille y apreté el suelo, sentía como si me estuvieran arrancando de mala manera parte de mi corazón.

— esta bien… esta bien, Milk… no voy a buscarte, solo espero que regreses… regresa por favor— eleve mi mirada al cielo y sentí como mis mejillas estaban húmedas.

Esta era una de las escazas veces que yo habia llorado, y no era para menos, ahora estaba realmente afligido, por la seguridad de milk, de saber si esta bien, de saber si aun me ama, como antes…

* * *

No… no… me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, era yo la que gritaba un no… mi voz se escuchaba dolida y llorosa, camine un poco mas y me encontraba en unas calles de una aldea abandonada, camine firmemente y de pronto, frente a mi vi como estaba aquella mujer, aferrándose a los brazos que una vez me pertenecieron.

El la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla con pasión, y mientras la besaba y yo los miraba impactada, el guió sus pupilas a donde me encontraba y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en su rostro, era una sonrisa de burla, esa que me lastimaba como espinas dentro de mi pecho. entonces sus labios se posesionaron de su cuello y fue manoseando todo el cuerpo de aquella zorra.

Negué con la cabeza no quería verlo mas, no quería ver esa escena, no quería… cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y me arrodille en el suelo, inclinándome y chocando mi frente contra el suelo, no quería ver lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo. En un momento me levante y vi como ambos se recostaban sobre el pasto y se besaban y yo cada vez sentía mi corazón absorberse en un mar de odio.

—

* * *

— ¡basta!— grite levantándome bruscamente, me sentía con un dolor en el pecho tan angustiante y agobiante.

Abrí mis ojos y mi visión estaba semi nublado. Me toque la frente y note que mi frente estaba ardiendo... mi respiración estaba agitada. Trague mi saliva como si fuese una piedra. Me levante con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando estuve de pie, unos mareos comenzaron a abordar mi cabeza.

Di unos cuantos pasos apoyada en las paredes de roca sólida. Deduje que posiblemente estaba en una cueva, así que seguí caminando hacia la salida. De pronto un cuerpo se puso frente mió, eleve mi cabeza y me percate que era Goku el que se encontraba frente a mí con unas ramas entre sus brazos, al verme dejo caer lo que llevaba y se acerco a mí, queriendo abrazarme. Yo aparte sus manos que querían tocarme y el me miro sin comprender.

Mi interior se llenaba cada vez de más rabia, lo odiaba tanto, tanto que solo quería matarlo y ponerme a llorar para expresar mi pesar que muy en el fondo iba carcomiéndome las entrañas.

—Lárgate…no quiero volver a verte, ¡vete!— cerré mis ojos y le grite con todas mis fuerzas. — vete no quiero estar contigo nunca mas, ¡no regreses!— me sentía impotente, como a la vez también esa sensación de poder comenzaba a absorberme en un mar de odio.

— Milk. ¿Qué te sucede?— me abrazó y yo me sentía asqueada por su solo contacto. Forme mi puño y lo golpee en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas.

Para mi sorpresa el término incrustado en la pared de aquella cueva. Mi fuerza se había incrementado, pero tenia miedo... aunque buscaba la venganza, me sentia aterrada de convertirme en algo que odie... retrocedi lentamente, respirando mucho mas agitadamente busque a Satoshi con la mirada… Goku se levantaba del suelo, tras haber impactado.

—sa…sa…Satoshi…. ¡Satoshi!— grite espantada, me sentía como una presa ante un depredador que acabaría con su vida.

— Milk… ¿que te sucede?…— dijo Goku y se acerco con paso firme y me sujeto de la muñeca. Comencé a forcejear con el fin de soltarme y huir de Goku, estaba segura que el me haría cambiar de opinión, aunque lo odie, aun no puedo olvidar aquel gran amor que una vez le tuve.

— ¡suéltame! No volveré contigo Goku, márchate… no quiero saber de ti ¡jamás!— de pronto sentí como el me tomaba entre sus brazos y me cargó en su hombro, yo comencé a patear y gritarle que me dejara. Vi como me saco de la cueva y ya era de noche. De pronto comenzó a adentrarse en agua, se mojo todo el cuerpo y me tiro bruscamente empujándome hacia el fondo de la laguna.

Desesperadamente comencé a golpearlo para que me dejara respirar, pero me estaba ahogando. Bajo aquel manto cristalino, note como el rostro de aquel sujeto iba cambiando y se presentaba el de Satoshi... cuando deje de luchar, el me saco del agua y me inclino en su brazo para apoyar mi cabeza. En ese instante tocí para expulsar el agua que ingreso a mi organismo.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontré con una mirada tan singular, aquellos ojos negros y dormilones me habían dejado perpleja, su mentón tan varonil, su labios tan delgados y seductores… me incitaban a probarlos.

— te encuentras mejor, verdad...— pregunto y yo sin poder detener mis movimientos, tome sus mejillas con mis manos, su piel era tan suave... el estaba absorto. Con deseo de probar aquellos labios, me acerque lentamente a su rostro que estaba cerca de mi, abrí mis labios queriendo enlazarse con los de el, pero en ese momento mi cabeza tomo cordura y me aparte sonrojada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué desee besarlo?, estaba confundida... de pronto senti como el me atrajo a su cuerpo y me rodeo con sus brazos, dejandome mucho mas anonadada.

— Que bueno que recuperaras tu visión y estés mejor... — susurro en mi oido. ¡Es cierto! Ahora podía ver claramente — estuviste cinco días inconciente.

— ¿cinco días? ¿Tan mal estuve?— el se separo y me miro fijamente.

— sinceramente creí que ibas a morir…— no pude desprender mi mirada de la de el, ese joven era atractivo, tenia un toque de frialdad y calidez a la vez.

— ¿Tu me cuidaste durante todo ese tiempo?— sin poder evitarlo un rubor tiñó mis mejillas

— Crees que estaría esperando a que despertaras durante cinco días seguidos, claro que no… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. — su respuesta me hizo sentir mal, y la única forma de no demostrar mi desilusión era agredirlo.

— eres un idiota, ¿que haces abrazándome todavía? ¡Suéltame!— le ordene enojada, me zafe de sus brazos y camine unos cuantos pasos para salir del agua, pero un mareo dejo que me tambalearan mis piernas. Estaba a punto de caer hacia atrás pero el me sujeto la espalda. Yo voltee a mirarlo y el arqueo sus ojos, ¿esa era una sonrisa? Pues no lo parecía, sus labios yacían estáticos.

— vamos a la cueva, debes quitarte esa ropa...— me tomo de la mano y comenzo a jalarme como a una niña.

— ¡oye espera! ¡¿Porque me tiraste al agua?— apreté mis dientes, molesta al recordar que era su culpa el que este mojada.

— ¿tienes fiebre no es así?, si te quedabas un tiempo mas junto al fuego, tus funciones cerebrales hubiesen quedado alteradas…

— Pero ahora me voy a resfriar, sabes que no tengo ropa…— le explique de manera mas calmada.

— aja, eres inmune a las enfermedades desde ahora… no morirás por ninguna enfermedad, así que puedes dedicar tu vida entera a lo que te plazca...

No dije nada mas, me quede muda… no sabia si agradecerle o dejarlo asi. La razon por la que me encuentro mejor y que ya no corro riesgo de morir, es por esta marca que me heredo satoshi.

Toque aquella herida que aun dolia al ser palpada. Volvi a otearlo grabando su imagen en mi mente. Algo me hacia dudar de sus intenciones; aunque dudaba, tambien confiaba en el plenamente, tanto como para encomendarme mi vida, ¿pero porque si apenas lo conoci? ¿Por qué me salvo? ¿Qué es lo que espera de mi?. Esas eran las preguntas que me perturbavan con relacion a ese sujeto que vi aquella vez que minashi aparecio.

* * *

En el momento que ella me tomo de la mejilla, creí que iba a corresponder a mis sentimientos. Sin embargo la cruda realidad era que ella solo veia a goku durante su alucinación y creyó que yo era el, por esa razon trato de besarme.

Pensar que ese sujeto esta en el fondo de su corazon, me irrita. Solo se que con todo este tiempo que pase junto a ella, desde el instante que probe sus labios. no dejo de pensar en ella, la deseo y la amo desde que era niño, aunque se que ella no es la misma mujer de la que me enamore. No me importa si no es ella, me basta con que ella me ame tanto como yo

— Satoshi... — pregunto susurrante. Yo eleve la cabeza y vi como ella temblaba — ¿Cuánto tiempo estamos viviendo aquí?

— debes quitarte esa ropa, te hará frió…— corte su pregunta, preocupado de que ella experimentara dolor.

— Pero… no tengo mas ropa— susurró apenada y sumisa.

Suspire y camine hacia el perchero improvisado de la pared, allí estaba mi gabardina negra. La tome y me acerque a Milk que llevaba el vestido roto con el que me cubrio la herida, en el momento que llegue mal herido.

— Toma— le ofrecí desviando mi cabeza, ella que estaba sentada frente a la fogata, me miro y tomo entre sus dedos el cuello de aquel atuendo.

— muchas gracias Satoshi san...— luego de eso, me sonrio levemente. Yo la vi de reojo y me sonroje, me parecía tan hermosa, verla sonriendo exclusivamente para mí.

Me mantuve sereno, no iba a demostrarle que su sola sonrisa me hacia feliz. Metí mis manos dentro de mi bolsillo y camine hacia la entrada, desde allí tome la caja de cigarrillos de mi bolsillo izquierdo y prendí mi adicción diaria. Con el humo del cigarrillo flotar por el aire, cerré mis ojos, sabia que ella se estaba cambiando, aunque no debía hacerlo, mis ojos querían verla.

— Oye…— disimulando descuido y voltee mi cuerpo— quiero decirte que…

Ella estaba en ropa interior, Milk también se quedo estática, cuando noto que la estaba viendo. Su piel tan blanca y su ropa interior de color marfil, me habían dejado absorto, que sin darme cuenta, mi cigarrillo cayo de mis labios.

— ¿Te gusta el espectáculo?— pregunto frunciendo el seño.

— lo... losiento…— en ese momento decidi irme a caminar, lejos de ella. Salí de la cueva y ruborizado, no pude quitarme aquella piel de la mente. Sabía que si me quedaba cerca de esa cueva, iba a cometer una locura...

Llegue al bosque que rodeaba aquella cueva y tambien aquella laguna. La oscuridad de la noche y la luminosidad de la luna, me hicieron desear ser feliz junto a ella. aunque la realidad era diferente.

FLASH BACK.

—asi es… Satoshi , ya encontro a esa mujer y no quiere entregarsela , lord orochimaru…— expuso Kabuto, a lado de orochimaru y al otro extremo, su subdito Uchiha.

Yo , que estaba frente al sujeto que me marco para siempre, me limite a mirarlo con desafio.

— ¿es eso cierto?…— sentado en su aposento de descanso, bajo la tenue luz de aquella guarida subterranea, me interrogo con un tono de amenaza. Razon por la que me moleste y me enfureci.

—la mujer esta enferma… voy a buscar otro reemplazo— respondi seriamente.

— nada de buscar un reemplazo, para encontrar a esta dichosa mujer, perdiste casi dos meses y ahora me pides que espere a que traigas a otra… pues no lo creo, asi que le podras la marca de maldición y me la traeras inmediatamente… yo voy a supervisar su reaccion ante ese poder….. sabes bien lo que va a sucederte si esa mujer no esta aquí para dentro de 9 semanas— me oteo con sus ojos de serpiente y su sonrisa alargada.

— esta bien… como lo desees, de todas maneras, esa es mi ultima deuda contigo… luego de ello, me dejaras en paz…— hable seriamente con rabia.

— asi lo espero.. y haci lo hare…

Voltee mi cuerpo , estaba furioso, ¿espera que le entregue a milk? no es mas que un imbecil… si tan solo no estuviera bajo su influencia, en este mismo momento podria acabar con el.

Luego de avanzar varios kilómetros, hacia el refugio donde deje a milk. me puse a pensar que , milk no se merecia sufrir mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.. sabia bien que si ella quedaba en las manos de orochimaru, ella sufriria muchisimo mas, ya que el dolor de aquellos experimentos son realmente dolorosos, lo digo por mi propia experiencia… ¡que ingenuo fui en aquel entonces! Medite. Cuando llegue a la entrada el refugio subterraneo, de repente una esfera de chacrka impacto en mi abdomen, mi sangre no dejaba de correr y arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de detener mi hermorragia con la mano. Observe al causante de ello, era ese shinobi al que vi anteriormente.

— pobre… no me digas que te dolio…— se rió a carcajadas. Yo me levante con el orgullo en alto.

— no me digas que tu amo te envio a molestar… maldito perro…— me dolia mucho aquella herida, aunque no era para preocuparse.

— ese ragalito te lo envio orochimaru, es solo una advertencia de que no debes fallar en esta mision, ya que tu vida depende de que clase de mujer le lleves… no olvides que te estare observando

Luego de decirme eso, se marchó y yo llegue a la habitación de milk, donde me desplome en el suelo, muy herido.

FINAL FLASH BACK

Lo siento.. no puedo entregarte al origen de mi existencia, sin ella, la vida ya no tiene sentido.. perdi mi felicidad una vez, no voy a perderla otra vez, asi que no vas a poder lastimarla, porque yo estare alli para protegerla…

* * *

Aquella noche dormí junto a la fogata, mi ropa estaba secando lejos de la vista de Satoshi, me causaba vergüenza tener que mostrarle mis prendas intimas, aunque no se porque ayer en la noche cuando me cambiaba, me desnude con la esperanza que el voltease a verme. Cuando así sucedió, fingí molestarme, sin embargo, su mirada puesta en mi cuerpo me hizo sentir satisfecha de mi misma. Pude darme cuenta que estaba perdiendo mi pudor, mi vergüenza a que un hombre me vea, quizás esto era culpa de aquella marca de maldición. O quizás era porque al sentir como mi cuerpo se llena de energía, me levantaba la autoestima, ya no me sentía una debilucha.

Esa noche el estuvo cuidándome, el creyó que estaba dormida profundamente, pero pude sentir sus manos acariciar mi frente, aquella calidez de esas manos, me reconfortaron. Bastaba un solo toque de sus manos para creer que las cosas mejoran. ¿Pero porque me comportaba de esta manera?.. Era lo único que no comprendía, no hallaba una explicación lógica a lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Abrí mis ojos y una luz fuerte impacto en mis pupilas. Eran las luces del sol, me levante apoyada en mis brazos y busque con mi mirada aquel hombre. Todo estaba vació, no había nadie por los alrededores. Estaba muy feliz, mi ceguera se extinguió y ahora puedo ver claramente, es mas, parecería como si yo jamás hubiese estado enferma.

Salí de la cueva y me encontré con un hermoso paisaje, ese era un bosque, la cueva formaba parte de un cerro, y en frente había una laguna, no muy grande. El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del firmamento, pude deducir que eran la 1:00 PM. Con aquella gabardina puesta y sin nada en el interior, busque la ropa que deje secando y me la puse, al instante me fui a lavar la prenda que me presto. Aprovechando estar cerca del agua, me moje la cabeza y mi rostro.

— Milk... has vuelto a nacer…— le dije a mi reflejo— no cometeras los mismos errores de antes, jamas volveras a ver a Goku como tu esposo… olvidate del amor que le tuviste, solo enfocate en hacerlo pagar por lo que te hizo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?— su voz me espanto, me voltee bruscamente viéndolo a los ojos. El llevaba un polero adherido a su cuerpo de color negro con unos sujetadores, unas sandalias ninja y un pantalón, todos del mismo color. Aquel traje que llevaba, demostraban su buena estructura física.

— solo lavaba la ropa que me prestaste, muchas gracias…— agradecí inclinándome un poco.

El volteo su cuerpo y camino hacia la cueva, yo le seguí con la mirada hasta que su mano elevada me insinuaba que lo siguiese. Así lo hice, cuando llegue al interior de nuestra guarida, el se adentro mas al fondo de la cueva y volvió a mi con unas cajas. Se inclino y comenzó a destaparlas, con curiosidad me acerque y me incline un poco para ver el contenido.

Dentro de una de ellas había una especie de yukata corta guinda, con bordes celeste cielo y unas muñequeras de color negro, yo no dije nada y espera a que el dijera algo. Luego trajo otra caja y la abrió, era una solera con cuello y una pequeña abertura en forma diamante en la parte del pecho, junto a esta había un short y unas botas-sandalia de color negro.

— que bonito…— declare viendo aquellas prendas.

— Pruébatelo…— dijo sin mirarme.

— ¿Es para mi?— el me miro y largo su rostro como fastidio.

— ¿crees que yo me vestiría con estas ropas?, hasta la pregunta es tonta...— lo mire fastidiada, y suspire antes de contestarle y arruinar el momento. Tragándome una respuesta grosera, sonreí arqueando mis ojos.

— muchas gracias… la verdad es que ya estaba incomoda con este vestido de gala. — tome la ropa y lo mire fijamente esperando que se marchara. Pero el parecía no comprender — podrías dejarme sola o quieres espiarme.

Cerró sus ojos y se marcho en silencio. Yo me quede pensando que ese joven era demasiado misterioso, quizás eso era lo que me llamaba la atención, su carácter era demasiado introvertido. Comencé a quitarme la ropa y me puse aquellas prendas. Me sentía como toda una mujer ninja, con aquella solera y ese short junto a las sandalias, me sentía muy cómoda, una vez que me puse aquella yukata, sentí como era de calida y suave en el interior.

Estaba lista, así que camine hacia la salida. Allí lo vi sentado sobre una roca, dándome la espalda y fumando un cigarrillo. Me quede estática, otra vez su imagen me dejaba pensativa, el volteo a verme con la colilla del cigarro en su mano y un destello del sol choco en su rostro dándole apariencia de ángel.

— te ves bien…— yo me ruborice y agache la cabeza, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que estaba mirándolo? Durante ese instante, el silencio absorbió el momento hasta que mi estomago comenzó a crujir, avergonzandome mucho mas. — Vamos…— dijo saltando de aquella roca para acercarse a mi.

— ¿A donde?— pregunte sumisa.

— ¿como que a donde? Pues a comer algo, estamos cerca de la aldea de la hierba, de seguro allí encontraremos algo delicioso— me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastró.

Me sentia reconfortada; era serio, muy madur, algo brusco, a veces cruel, pero tambien era una persona gentil, era todo lo contrario a goku.. quiza eso era lo que me hacia admirarlo.

* * *

Luego de aquella fallida búsqueda. Yo y Shizune regresamos a la aldea y era el momento de encontrarse con la hokage para explicar y reportarle los detalles de esa misión. La verdad es que hace días atrás, cuando dije que no buscaría a Milk y que la esperaría, era solo porque no quería hacer equipo con Kakashi, ese sujeto me exasperaba, me molestaba su presencia y también me irritaba sus intenciones. Yo estoy seguro que Milk no va a fijarse en el, por nada del mundo ella se fijara en el.

— Eso fue lo que sucedió lady Tsunade— explico Shizune que se encontraba a mi lado, yo estaba tan pensativo que no oí lo que dijo.

—es una lastima que Hiodeki-sama no pudiese decirles donde se encuentra Milk, al menos dieron su esfuerzo— sus palabras tenían el fin de reconfortarme pero no lo lograba.

— muchas gracias Tsunade, ahora solo me quedare esperando su regreso...

— Muy bien, espero que puedas venir para cumplir con tu deber, una vez que te repongas de esta depresión…— unió sus palmas y me miro fijamente.

—Así lo haré, ahora me retiro...— me despedi con la mano y Sali de aquella oficina para caminar por aquellos pasadizos.

Ahora recuerdo que cuando llegamos a esta dimensión, la primera ver que Milk se presento a Tsunade, la declare mi hermana. Como pude hacer eso, ahora me pongo en su lugar, si ella me negara ante los demás, creo que me heriría a morir, no quisiera oír jamás de sus labios el que diga que no soy nada de ella.

— Goku…— susurro desde mi espalda la asistente de Tsunade. Yo voltee la cabeza y la mire sin decirle nada— ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?, debes estar hambriento por el viaje, ¿quisieras que cocine para ti?

— Muchas gracias, pero no… estoy muy cansado y quiero tomar reposo— explique de la manera mas suave posible, ella no tenia la culpa de que yo cometiera aquel error. Incline mi cabeza en señal de adiós y me marche, dejándola en mi espalda.

Se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, desde aquel DIA Shizune no se aparta de mi y busca que aquella experiencia se repita, le tenia afecto, no lo voy a negar. Pero no la amaba… Milk era la única que podía llenar mi corazón.

Me parecía muy bellísima aquella aldea, era casi parecida a konoha, solo que en esta... todo el paisaje se lucia de verdor. Las casas de madera, los negocios y los niños jugando, daban un toque armónico.

Llegamos a un restaurante pequeño, el me miro y me señalo una de las mesas, yo obedecí y me fui a sentar a esa mesa señalada, desde allí observe cada movimiento que hacia. Mientras hablaba con el mesero de la recepción, cuando su mirada chocaba con la mia, yo volteaba mi cabeza, al instante.

— Que desea comer señorita— pregunto el garzón. Satoshi se sentó en silencio frente a mi, yo estaba indecisa, la verdad es que tenia bastante hambre, pero debía moderarme, ya que el era el que iba a pagar y no quería ser una carga.

— Solo un plato de tallarín con calamar— el mesero me observo y luego lo vio a el.

— sabes, si te estoy invitando, al menos deberías esforzarte en disfrutarlo, pide lo que quieras… no vas a engordar mas de lo que estas…. Así que no le hagas perder el tiempo al mesero y haz tu pedido de una buena vez— su presión me molesto, no me gustaba que me manipulen de esa forma.

— entonces quiero tallarín con calamar, shushi, bentou, y por ultimo sopa de pulpo..— el joven escribió todo mi pedido y se inclino con respeto.

— En seguida le traigo su pedido. — luego de ello, se marcho.

Satoshi unió sus manos y apoyo su mentón sobre ellos, mirándome fijamente, con mucho interes.. parecia preocupado, curioso y ¿sensual?.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?— pregunte antes de seguir cavilando incoherencias.

— me causa mucha curiosidad del mundo del que vienes…— respondió.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?..

— es que al ver a ese dragón en el cielo me hizo saber que no somos mas que partículas insignificantes en el infinito universo... ¿cuantame como es tu mundo?…

— ¿dragón? ¿Tu viste a shenlong?— le interrogue.

— claro, aquel día estaba en tu habitación, cuando de repente se oscureció el cielo y un dragón gigante apareció en el cielo. Me quede petrificado y en ese momento te desperté momentaneamente, luego te pregunte si conocías a algún dragón, tu abriste tus ojos y me ROGASTE que te aleje de allí— expreso sarcástico y orgulloso.

— Eso no lo recuerdo, pero de todas maneras voy a creerte— suspire y lo volví a observar— Satoshi…— susurre y el expandió sus ojos, yo no entendía porque esa reacción— te pido por favor que me vuelvas fuerte, no quiero ser débil, ya no mas…

— Esa es mi labor— dijo seriamente y sin ápice de interés— bueno, dejemos de charlar y comamos, ya viene la comida— observe como tres meseros llevaban bandejas llenas de comida y fueron a parar a nuestra mesa, descargaron su carga y me quede anonadada.

— ¿Tu comerás todo eso?— señale los 13 platos que estaban a su alrededor.

— Así es…— me quede espantada, vi como comenzó a comer vorazmente, con su palillo chino, tomo cada porción de varios platos.

Una nostalgia embargo mi pecho, esa forma de comer, era la misma de Goku, me sentía muy triste, muy afligida. Me levante bruscamente y hui caminando a paso veloz hacia el tocador, una vez que llegue a dentro comencé a llorar. ¿Por qué aun me duele recordarlo? ¿Por qué me tienes que lastimar así Goku? me arrodille y llore sin poder contenerme.

Mi pecho me dolía, mis ojos no dejaban de segregar aquel líquido salino. Quise tragarme el llanto, pero no lo conseguía, era un intento fallido de contención…. De pronto abrí mis ojos lagrimosos, al ver como unos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda y se unían en mi pecho.

— Lo siento…— fue lo que me susurro al oído.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este hombre suele ser frió y dulce a la vez? ¿ porque aun duele esta herida del corazon?. aun lagrimeando, solo cerre los ojos esperando tranquilizarme, ahora que el estaba reconfortandome… ¿Por qué me siento tan sola cuando el no esta junto a mi?.. Extrañamente, mi llanto paró y me senti calida en mi interior, sujete la mano que me abrazaba y sonrei ligeramente ¿podria ser que me estoy encantando con Satoshi?


	23. Chapter 23: Intrigas

CAPITULO 23

**HELLO! Miau miau…. XD coment sava?jejejej hola, chicas (os) muchísimas, muchisisisismas gracias por brindarme sus preciosos comentarios :—D ufff, estoy algo corta de inspiración pero lo bueno es que ya cree dos capítulos y no tendrán que esperar mucho por el Cáp. 24… ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? Quien sabe…. Bueno es dejo agradeciéndoles nuevamente su apoyo que me incentiva constantemente a crear mas caps n.n**

**AMORXITA: MICHY CHAN! Hola, jajejejejej no es que no te lea, tampoco así. Es que tengo mala memoria ese es el problema XD. Bueno, lo del olor a lodo seco es porque Milk se deja llevar mas por sus sentidos, ya que no consta con el de la vista, el olor a lodo es porque se encuentran en la aldea de la roca y AGUA +TIERRA= LODO, aunque esta explicación tampoco me convence jejeje, bueno.. yo también te apoyo, Goku es un maldito, y Kakashi es un amor.. jajaj pobre Satoshi, lo ves matador por que tiene algo de parecido con sasuke eh… jojojojo conste que dijiste que te volviste a enamorar, eso quiere decir que vas a engañar a sasuke y yo no voy a mirarlo, tu lo estas mirando al mio Y—Y…:O jojojojo oye michy / no me delates tan cruelmente che, soy ero pero no tanto (sensei ero= michy)**

**KIARA: HOLAS! Tu si sabes! Tu si sabes! Jojojojojo, te complaceré, no te preocupes… ajajajaj pobre Goku, que pocas esperanzas le tienen u.u pero si, Goku es muy ( inocente-aparentemente) para romanticismo, así que su batalla es muy difícil. Y paciencia, paciencia, Kakashi pronto aparecerá… OPS, creo que aparece en este episodio ¿Qué es lo que dirá y hará cuando encuentre a Milk?**

**TATISMS: UFFF no sabes cuan terrible estaban los exámenes, pero ahora hay tiempo! Para escribir! Si! :D:D:D , muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo, significa muchisisisismo para mi. :D y no sabes las intrigas que faltan, a medida q aparezcan mas, Irán habiendo respuestas a anteriores preguntas :D:D**

**MARGARITA: estoy contenta, esa era mi meta, confundirlos, pero todos tienen algo hermoso que ofrecer, como también algo horrible y doloroso. Hasta ahora vimos el dolor q Goku le proporciono a Milk, falta ver los siguientes otros dos candidatos ¿Qué le harán a Milk? ( imaginación vuela y la única que es capaz de descifrar lo que estoy pensando es mi maestra Ero MICHY) jajajajja!XD espero te gusten los siguientes caps:D:D:D:D**

**MILK DE SON: muchas gracias por el apoyo Milk, espero también leer pronto, los comentarios de Goku… jajaja conste que aquí posiblemente lo linche por lo que estoy provocando ajajaja, bueno, espero que puedas decirme próximamente que te parecen los capítulos :D muchas gracias, estoy contenta porque contare con sus reviews.**

* * *

Ya voy casi una semana buscándola, me esforcé demasiado en encontrar aunque sea una mínima pista de su paradero. Gracias a que yo y mis rastreadores caninos nos esforzamos al máximo en encontrar algún rastro de ella, pudimos hallar un delgado cabello con la fragancia de Milk, lo que nos dirigió a la aldea de la roca donde sucedió algo impresionante.

Misteriosamente, el cielo se oscureció y descendió un monstruo verde que irradiaba chakra dorado. Quise ir a investigar, pero me tope con unos ancianos que comenzaron a hablar de una mujer secuestrada. Me acerque y les interrogue sobre ese asunto; ellos me dijeron que encontraron a una mujer muy bonita de cabello negro, tirada en el suelo de aquella plaza principal, hasta que de repente apareció un hombre con un aura peligrosa que se la llevo a un hotel y que por temor a molestarlo no dijeron nada a favor de la inconciente. Entonces cuestione por ese dichoso hotel y me indicaron precisamente cual fue.

Ingrese a la recepción y me encontré con dos mujeres jóvenes, ellas me observaron y se sintieron intimidadas por mi presencia.

— bueno días..— salude y ellas se inclinaron para responder— estoy buscando a una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, de piel blanca, atlética, ojos grandes y labios delgados, seguramente llego con la compañía de un hombre.

— lo siento señor, no podemos darle información de nuestros huéspedes…— me observo desconfiada.

— ¡requiero que me de esa información!, ya que estamos buscando al hombre por homicidio.. y su Uds. obstaculizan su detención, podrían ser juzgadas y castigadas por obstruir con nuestro trabajo— exprese con autoridad.

— ohh, lo siento.. lo siento mucho, siendo así.. voy a decirle que esa pareja ya se marcho— ¿Qué se marcho? ¿a donde?

— el otro joven también estaba buscándola, y cuando el fue a su habitación, recién nos percatamos que esa pareja se había marchado— respondió la ayudante.

— podría describirme como es el aspecto de esos dos hombres; ¿el que vino a buscarla y quien llego con ella?.

— pues el Joven que la trajo desmayada, era alto , delgado, ojos negros y dormilones, es mas, sus ojos son casi parecidos a los de usted, solo que un poco mas grandes. Traía su cabello corto con mechones desiguales que abarcaban su frente.

— el otro sujeto que vino, era de cabello alborotado y elevado, sus ojos eran negros y sus cejas abundantes, su cuerpo… era musculoso y llevaba una ropa naranja con azul.

— muchas gracias por su colaboración… pero necesito que me muestren la habitación donde se hospedaron...— una de ellas camino frente a mi, indicándome que seria mi guía. Yo la seguí y comencé a reflexionar, seguramente Goku dijo que no la buscaría mas, por no tener mi compañía, no lo culpo, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo… lo bueno es que ahora se, como es el aspecto del sujeto que la acompaña.

— esta es la habitación…—yo me adentre y comencé a observar todos los detalles. Pero estaba seguro que si seguía buscando algo por mi cuenta, no lograría anda. Así que invoque a mis compañeros de misión.

— muchachos, necesito que me ayuden a buscar una pista— al instante se pusieron a olfatear el lugar.

— encontramos el sudor de Milk… seguramente tuvo fiebre y fue trasladada en ese momento, aun su olor permanece en estas sabanas y en el trayecto hacia el bosque. Lo extraño es que su chackra se siente mas intenso— yo lo mire sin comprender ¿a que se refería mas intenso?— Milk incremento su poder… aunque debo decirte que aun no percibo el aroma del sujeto que la acompaña.— respondió mi mascota con ojos locos.

— no hay tiempo que perder, Milk seguramente esta en peligro… muéstrame el camino— tras decir ello, comencé a correr adentrándome en el bosque, detrás de mi guía canino. "Milk ya estoy cerca de ti" me dije tratando de tranquilizarme, no se porque, pero siento que mi pecho se comprime.

* * *

Ese día fue algo doloroso para mi, sin querer, vi en el a Goku… ese momento tan nostálgico provoco que me pusiera a llorar al recordarlo. No comprendo muchas cosas que me están ocurriendo últimamente, ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias por tratar de agradarme? ; me invito a comer, me curo, me cuido, me compro ropa y también me consoló… no se, si el comenzó a agradarme por sentirme solitaria, no lo se.. solo estoy conciente de que no puedo dejar de verlo y pensar en el.

De esa jornada, transcurrió dos días mas, pero ahora estaba muy insegura y molesta con el.. todo por la razón de que últimamente estaba saliendo de noche y llegaba al día siguiente, algo ebrio, olor a tabaco y a perfume de mujer, no quería reclamarle, al fin y al cabo no tenia el derecho para hacerlo. Pero se supone que el debería entrenarme y no irse a pasear cuando se le pega la gana, Satoshi realmente me enfurece.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, hacia frió y se escuchaba a la brisa soplar fuera de la cueva. Para esa hora ya estaba despierta, esta vez iba a reclamarle ¿el porque se va en las noches? Y mas le vale tener una respuesta concreta y satisfactoria, caso contrario voy a oponerme a que me entrene.

Me senté con las cobijas en la puerta de la cueva, esperando a que el llegase, aun era de noche y a medida que esperaba, las horas iban pasando lentamente. Tenia sueño, todo por culpa de que estuve en vela esperando toda la noche, aun así.. seguiría esperándolo. Me cubrí mas con aquellas mantas y sin darme cuenta, quede dormida.

Luego de un lapso de tiempo, no se cuanto para ser precisa, escuche fuera de a cueva unos pasos pesados, abrí mis ojos y un fuerte destello del sol, me encegueció. No tarde en escuchar la voz de Satoshi preguntarme ¿Qué haces aquí?. Yo me frote los ojos tratando de regularizar mi visión y me levante para verlo a la cara.

— ¡oye!— estuve a punto de recriminarle todo lo que pensaba, pero una presencia me dejo muda.— ¿qu..quien es ella?— señale a su espalda. Allí había una muchacha joven de cabello largo y marrón, ojos color jade, labios rojos, cuerpo formado, alta, con una ropa exhibicionista.

— ella es Nina…— respondió sin mucho interés, ella se me acercó, me miro de pies a cabeza y me sonrió.

— soy Nina, mucho gusto..— yo respondí de la misma manera y me incline presentándome por mi nombre— Satoshi.. dime, ¿a que hora iremos a esa lugar?— se acurruco en el brazo izquierdo.

— en seguida, debo recoger algunas cosas— respondió fríamente, mientras tanto yo sentía como un chorro de agua helada, calmaba mis instintos.— aquí te traigo el almuerzo..— me lo entrego en la mano y sin decir nada mas, se adentro a la cueva.

¿Por qué se comportaba tan frió conmigo? ¿había hecho algo que lo hizo enojar? Sentía como si una pequeña espina comenzara a molestar mi pecho. no deje de mirarlo, su conducta me parecía mucho mas seria que de costumbre, además.. voltee a mirar a la acompañante que llego con el.. era tan bonita y yo, simplemente no podía hacerle competencia, ¿Cómo el llegaría a fijarse en mi? ¡que tonterías estoy diciendo! Sacudí mi cabeza en señal de negación…. Es imposible, no puedo enamorarme de nadie, ya sufrí por hacerlo, no pienso volver a pasar por eso. además, aunque quisiera amarlo, se que será imposible, ya que solo me quedare por unos meses mas. Luego tendré que irme a otra dimensión con..con Goku..

Me incline deprimida, me había enfocado tanto en vengarme y odiar a Goku, que no pensé ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar cuando llegue la hora de partir?, sin duda, todo lo que vi y conocí, no podrán acompañarme mas que en mis recuerdos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que llegaría a odiar a mi esposo? ¡que ironía!

— oye… ¿porque estas tan pensativa?— yo eleve la cabeza y recordé que es lo que estaba pensando inicialmente.

— dime Nina, ¿A dónde Irán Uds.?— sabia que Satoshi no oiría nuestra charla, además tenia mucha curiosidad de saber que es lo que harán.

— bueno, cuñadita, te diré que es lo que haremos— respondió, dejándome extrañada y perpleja.

— cuñadita?— repetí su pregunta con impresión.

— claro, ¿tu no eres la hermana de Satoshi?, no lo eres? Es que se parecen , que creí que..

"hermana" sonreí para fingir la ira, la rabia que se incrementaba en mi pecho, estaba iracunda, pero debía disimular. Parece que nadie va a creer que yo tengo una pareja, todos me confunden con hermana del uno y del otro, ¡rayos!. Pero si hacerme pasar por su hermana era la única forma de averiguar a donde iría Satoshi, lo haría sin titubear.

— si! Como adivinaste! Soy su hermana, así que dime cuñadita mía, ¿a donde Irán?— trate de sonar infantil y animada.

— pues, sabes… tu hermano y yo comenzamos a salir hace poco y me prometió matrimonio el día de ayer en la noche— esa declaración me había dejado muda, y algo dolida— ahora estamos planeando tener un bebe antes de la boda, pero como venimos intentándolo desde hace tres días y no conseguimos ningún bebe…— cada vez me quedaba mas dolida y enfurecida, comencé a desilusionarme de Satoshi, ¡todos los hombres son iguales! ¡basta que una mujer este dispuesta y ellos aprovechan!— y ahora el dice, que hay una cueva mágica que provee de fertilidad, la verdad es que tengo problemas para ovular. Y si vamos a esa cueva y hacemos el amor allí, es seguro que quedare embarazada..— explico sonriente.

— espero que tengas suerte— dije un comentario vació, me levante en silencio y me adentre a la cueva, vi como Satoshi paso por mi lado con su gabardina puesta y yo no le dirigí la mirada.

Llegue al centro de la cueva, donde solíamos dormir alrededor de la fogata. Incline mi cabeza y comencé a jugar con una rama y el carbón del suelo. " Milk, porque no escarmientas.. te libraste de uno e iras a los brazos de otro que te lastimara igual que Goku.

— Todos los hombres son escoria— susurre para mi misma.

— eso no es verdad...— su voz sonora y dulce se oyó dentro la cueva. Yo no quise mirarlo, tenia vergüenza y rabia — dime... ¿Por qué dices que somos escoria?.. Respóndeme...— hablo con una voz suave.

— Pues, es porque es la verdad… ustedes los hombres solo esperan la oportunidad de aprovecharse o conseguir una mujer a cualquier costa, para luego utilizarlas y desecharlas como si fuesen basura o algún objeto inservible.— entonces oí como se puso de cuclillas a mi espalda y me abrazo por el cuello.— ¿Qué... que haces?— cuestione mirándolo de reojo.

— no todos somos así, hay hombres que utilizan a una mujer que no vale la pena, solo para favorecer a una que si lo vale — sus susurros me dejaban confundida ¿a que se estaba refiriendo?— Milk… cuando tengas una pregunta, acude a mi.. Yo, te responderé de una manera u otra, no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen los demás...

— Satoshi yo…— quise decirle lo que Nina dijo, pero el me silencio con un s.f.…

— ya no importa lo que dijo Nina... ella es una arpía con quien tengo que hacer un negocio, todo lo que te diga, es mentira… ella tiene la costumbre de aprovecharse de personas ingenuas como tu...

— yo no soy ingenua…— ¡no se que esta pasando conmigo! , descaradamente me estaba diciendo ingenua y yo no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, estaba cautivada. No podía reaccionar con enfado.

— Se que no lo eres, por esa razón no creerás lo que ella dijo…— acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad, — volveré en menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas….

Luego de decir eso, se levanto y salio de la cueva, estaba abochornada, mi respiración se escuchaba agitada y mi cuerpo estaba calido en el interior. Vi de reojo su atlética figura y me ruborice, apretando mi pecho. Ahora la respuesta estaba frente a mis ojos, DEFINITIVAMENTE YO ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE SATOSHI….

* * *

Ya nada me llena, mi corazón se siente vació, ¿Por qué recién me duele tanto su ausencia? ¿Será porque se que ella ya no estará esperándome? No hubiese querido dejar de buscarla, si ahora estoy aquí, recostado en mi habitación, y pensando solo en ella. Es porque creí en las palabras de shenlong. Si dejo de buscarla ella volverá pronto, pero como quisiera que ella regrese ahora mismo, la verdad es que la extrañaba, demasiado diría yo.

La vida, los minutos que estoy en casa, no son nada comparados a cuando me encontraba en su compañía. La comida insípida con la que me conformo, no es nada a lado de los deliciosos platillos que ella preparaba para mí, con tanta devoción. Suspire pesadamente, la extrañaba bastante. No creo que la culpa de todo esto lo tenga ella, fui yo quien tiene toda la culpa de su separación, si yo no hubiese sido tan frió, si tan solo hubiese fingido estar feliz cuando la miraba con desprecio, ahora no estaría triste por no tenerla. Para lo peor es que tuve que lastimarla mas, al negarla ante los demás, declarando que ella solo es mi hermana… creo que ahora puedo comprender lo que ella sintió cuando quedo sola, aunque estuviese allí, la ignore, tanto que ahora me arrepiento de lo que le hice... estoy conciente que ella seria mejor a lado de alguien que la haga sonreír a cada momento, y no alguien como yo, que solo la lastima de una u otra manera. Pero no puedo rendirme a tenerla, yo la amo bastante…

—Goku?...— abrió la puerta aquella mujer con quien la engañe...

—dime Shizune?...— recostado en mi cama, sin nada más que pensar en ella, la mire de reojo.

— ¿por que no estas comiendo?— me señalo los platos llenos de comida, puestos a un lado de mi cabecera.

— no tengo hambre...— declare deprimido.

— Goku, debes comer, se que te duele no haberla podido encontrar… pero mírate, no querrás que Milk te vea tan debilitado y enfermo — se acerco y tomo uno de los platos para ofrecerme la comida con aquellos palillos.

— siento incomodarte, se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer como la asistente de Tsunade, y yo solo te estoy causando molestias.

— eso no importa, sabes que tu bienestar me interesa mas que nada… cuando tu hermana regrese, se que podremos ser una familia…— "hermana" esa frase me hizo recordar el primer error que cometí contra ella. Lo peor es que Shizune ni siquiera sabe que ella es mi esposa, mi adorada esposa,

— agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo, pero por favor, ya no quiero que me ayudes más, no quiero que te esfuerces por un mentiroso como yo...— agache la mirada hacia las sabanas, ahora ya no me importaba decir la verdad...

— Mentiroso, yo no creo que lo seas Goku… tu eres…—

— Te mentí, les mentí a todos…— ella dejo a un lado el plato y me observo sin comprender— lo que sucedió entre nosotros el año pasado fue un error, no quise ilusionarte, en aquella ocasión, estaba ansioso, no se que es lo que quería, me sentía vació y cuando hicimos eso me sentí bien, creí que era porque me interesabas, pero la verdad es que vi a Milk en ti y esa era la razón por la que hice aquello… perdóname...— dije susurrante esperando que ella se marchara y se enfureciera conmigo— Milk no es mi hermana, Milk es mi esposa..— concluí observando como ella quedaba pensativa y un rostro de desilusión.

Luego de un suspiro, camino un poco y se sentó en la cama, a la altura de mis pies... elevo sus pupilas y me miro fijamente.

— ¿Por qué entonces dijiste que era tu hermana?

— fue por temor a herir tus sentimientos, la verdad es que te estimo, pero mi afecto no se compara con lo que siento por Milk, te veo solo como a una confidente, una amiga... y creí que si decía que ella era mi esposa, tu te enfurecerías y evitarías que Tsunade la cure de su enfermedad.. Siento mucho haber mentido...

Ella quedo muda, se podía distinguir como su rostro se afligía. Me sentía mal por haber provocado todo esto, lastimar a alguien que cuando llegue me trato gentilmente y que si no fuese por ella, no hubiese tenido tantas oportunidades de enfrentarme a sujetos fuertes. Vi como ella se levanto y me dio la espalda, estaba realmente apenado por lo que le había hecho. Durante un momento el silencio abordo el ambiente, luego de eso, ella salio por la puerta. No iba a detenerla, lo único que tenia en mi mente era un remordimiento terrible y un amor incondicional en mi pecho. "aun así, te esperare… esperare cuanto sea necesario, pero espero que vuelvas pronto"

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron desde que Satoshi y Nina se fueron, ¿será en serio lo que ella dijo? ¿Puedo creer en Satoshi al negarme lo que dijo Nina? Eh…. ¡que horror! Siento algo de incomodidad en mi pecho…

En silencio y en compañía de mis pensamientos camine dentro de la cueva, estaba ansiosa y no imaginaba ni siquiera porque me sentía así... segui dando circulos alrededor de la fogata. Bruscamente me detuve extrañada y observe el fondo de la cueva… ¿Qué será lo que recogió Satoshi en el fondo de la cueva? con curiosidad me encamine al fondo y me tope con una pared de roca, busque con la mirada alguna maleta, o algun objeto, pero no habia nada. Me apoye de espalda contra la pared y comencé a pensar, que esto era extraño. De pronto la pared en la que me apoye se vino a bajo y caí de espaldas hacia atrás.

— Auch….— me senté y me toque la cabeza ya que me había golpeado.— pared maldita…— renegué volteando mi cuerpo. Me sorprendí al ver una maleta plateada.

La tome y lo mire intrigada, con una sonrisa de victoria, me lleve la maleta hacia la salida de la cueva, allí me senté, junto a la luz del atardecer. Impaciente de saber que había dentro, abrí lentamente la maleta, pero para mi mala suerte, solo se abrió 10cm, agache mi cabeza y trate de distinguir su interior. Pero estaba oscuro, así que comencé a menearlo para oír lo que había, al agitarlo vi como la punta de una revista caía por la hendidura. Tome el borde y lo saque de la maleta.

Al abrir la primera hoja, me quede boca abierta y llena de asco. Era una revista de mujeres desnudas y mostrando sin pudor todo su cuerpo. Me lleno de rabia el tener que enterarme que Satoshi tenía afición por ver aquellas cosas. Suspire apesadumbrada, "se ve que los hombres son unos sucios" cerré mis ojos y con resignación voltee la pagina siguiente, a veces debía verse las cosas malas de manera productiva, en este caso. Esto me daría una pista de que clase de mujeres le gusta a Satoshi. Al observar las imágenes, una tras otra, me sentía realmente avergonzada pero debía continuar.

Me estaba bajando la autoestima, todas esas mujeres me demostraban que al cambiar de página, una era más bella que la otra. Yo podía decir que me quedaba con la primera… mientras seguía hojeando, me quede estática al ver la pagina 20. Allí estaba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos jade, la misma que estuvo con Satoshi, horas atrás... ¡porque Nina esta aquí! Me exalte con los ojos bien abiertos...

¿Por qué... porque Satoshi se esta entrometiendo con una cualquiera? Esto esta mal, esto esta muy mal…

Me levante dejando caer aquella revista y Salí apresuradamente hacia la salida, no podía dejar de pensar que quizás Satoshi realmente iba a acostarse con ella, me sentía frustrada. Y me prometía a mi misma, que no volvería a verlo a la cara, que no iba a respetarlo ni mucho menos sentía algún aprecio por el. Me sentía desilusionada, pero mas que desilusionada me sentía asqueada por su comportamiento.

Suspire y quise volver al interior de mi guarida, hasta que, al girar la cabeza, una presencia llamo mi atención. Voltee mi cuerpo y me encontré con el hombre con quien batallaba hace poco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. Yo quede inmóvil y asombrada al igual que el... un sentimiento extraño albergo mi pecho, sentia felicidad, cariño, admiración y emocion al verlo. "ese hombre, era Kakashi"….

* * *

**T_T chicas, no saben ni lo q me paso, estuve muy mal de salud, me dio intoxicacion estomacal T_T estaba realmente mal por eso es q este cap esta algo corto sorry ,pero les traere el prox cap muy pronto**


	24. Chapter 24: Confusiones del corazon

**Holaa (aparece shomi, con la cara de enferma, ojeras enormes y la piel amarilla) shomi va recuperandose lentamente, quiero disculparme por haber retrasado tanto mi actualizacion. Estaba tirada en cama, sin inspiración, sin insentivo y sin fuerzas para escribir. Pero ahora :D:D:D tengo unos cuantos dias de vagacion, prometo esforzarme al maximo para tener los capitulos listos, antes q comiencen las clases nuevamente. :D:D (ahora se pone unos lentes invisibles haciendose a la ejecutiva y hojea cada comentario que le dejaron mientras ella agonizaba en cama) ( una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se muestra en su enfermo rostro… ARIGATO ( se inclina afectuosamente) muchas gracias por preocuparse por esta chica que estaba a punto de morir, n,n encerio me siento mejor :D todo gracias a su incondicional apoyo :D y ahora me dedicare a responder a cada uno de sus reviews.**

**AMORXITA: MICHY, GOMENE! T—T estaba con un caos psicologico y no pude pensar en nada mas que no fuera el dolor, snif, snif… (lagrimea con cara de gatito tierno) shomi no podia pensar en nada Y—Y chichiu.. chichiu.. (llora) :S :S pero ahora shomi esta mejor, y la sonrisa ha vuelto a su rostro..:D y podra responder contenta a tu review que fue el primero en llegar ( asombrosamente) -.-…. Jeje,,, XD pobre michy, su primera experiencia y su primera resaca, ya me imagino cuantas neuronas mataste despiadadamente en aquella ocacion…XD :O:O**

**¡Por dios! ¿guapo, sexi, perfecto? , hablando asi me estas haciendo poner selosa. ¡mas respeto por la propiedad privada! ¬— ¬ )( shomi se enoja de celos) bueno, esta bien, puedo compartir, al fin y al cabo sasuke me visita tambien y compartimos al mismo personaje XD.. :D ( luego de leer aquella parte donde habla de Satoshi y de Nina, shomi se queda con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa) mi..michy, nunca pense que hablaras ese tipo de cosas :O, pero veremos si tu perspectiva de Satoshi no cambia mas adelante… ya veremos…**

**Yo tambien entre en vacaciones, pero ahora me estan jorobando con que tengo que hacer una monografía y una actuación para la vuelta -.- que asco! Pero voy a hacerlo para que yo tambien haga mucho oro.!**

**MICHY! HAPPY BRITHDAY! (aunque muy atrasado) gomene, siento mucho no haber podido felicitarte aquel dia, estaba perdida en mis nubes pero sabes, ESTE EPISODIO O CAP, ESTA DEDICADO PARA TI mi dulce y gran amiga :D tkm y espero que no cambies… haber que opinas de tu cap, huuu esta genial, me inspire por tu cumple n.n**

**MAROLIME: hola! espero que estes bien:D , muchas gracias por el review, encerio es lo mas precioso que tengo, ya que es fruto del esfuerzo :D:D y me pone muy feliz tener lectoras como tu, que siempre me deja su comentario, arigato:D:D uhhh este capitulo, aquí veremos la conversación entre Kakashi y Milk ¿Qué le dira el Hatake? ¿Qué respondera Milk? ¿ sera que ella se va con el peli gris o se va con Satoshi? :O huuu y que sucedera con Goku, todo esto y mucho mas, en el cap :D:D: nos vemos!**

**MARGARITA: hello margarita, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, ya me encuentro mejor n.n… pero es que es algo extraño que Goku recien le dijera a shizune la verdad ¿no sospechas que sea algo raro? Que hace poco Goku y shizune fueran encontrados infraganti en el momento de hacer barbaridades frente a Milk, ¿no se te hace algo extraño que luego que ocurriera eso entre los dos, el la abandone?, es decir.. que la utilizara para tener relaciones y lluego la desechara… ¡shomi odia a ese tipo de hombres! ( muere Goku!- acumula energia y crea una genkidama, lastimosamente Goku no se encuentra y lo lanza al cielo para destruir algun planeta lejano) ¿Qué es lo que sucedera en este capitulo? Ya lo veras margarita-chan n,n**

**TATISMS: yo tampoco quice dejarlo ahí, quice ponerle mas accion, pero es que como estaba mal, no tenia cabeza para nada mas, mi cerebro estaba seco como una paza.. y mis ideas no podian brotar por lo mal que se sentia mi cuerpito n.n pero en este capitulo agregare esa emocion que le falto al anterior capitulo :D:D: jijijijijijijijiji ( un punto mas a favor de Kakashi! Siii)**

**JESSIEDE: muchas gracias por la preocupacion jessi. Es ciert n.n la salud es importante, pero aun asi, mientras siga respirando, yo aquí les traere su oro=capitulo.. aunque algo tarde, pero como dice el dicho " mas vale tarde que nunca", aunque prefiero no tardarme tanto , ya que se que mis lectores se cansaran de esperar y cuando pierda mis queridos lectores, voy a deprimirme y eliminar la historia, no se olviden que uds me inspiran a seguir adelante n.n. muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional durante todo este tiempo,jejejeje, aunque se que odias a Goku, hare que se le odie mas y mas… XDXDXD asi disfrutaras como sufrira por el amor de Milk, ¿verdad que te gustaria?**

**— shomi sigue leyendo los reviews de sus estimadas lectoras hasta que, un nombre nuevo aparece en la lista de comentarios :O, ella abre su boca a mas no poder y sonrie muy contenta de tener una nueva lectora :D a quien le da la bienvenida fraternalmente.**

**JANE ADAMS: hola bienvenida a esta pequeña familia :D… debo decirte que me siento muy halagada al saber que leiste todos los capitulos en uno. Ajajajaj / comprendo muy bien a que te refieres con lo de los crossovers, no te culpo, la verdad es que otros crossovers que lei, son insuficientes al agrado del lector ( a excepción de unos pocos).. siento decir que , hacen quedar mal y es porque le alteran bastante la personalidad a los personajes y ademas, las escenas no concuerdan y giran en torno a un argumento vago y predecible… bueno n.n no andare criticando, ya que a mi también me falta mucho que mejorar XD. Y lo que me da mucha gracia es la parte que dices" entre engañada a esta historia" ajajaja, creo que no eres la unica ejjejeje pero sabia que si ponia crossover, iba a cometer el mismo error de mi anterior fic, que en paz descanse… al menos me pone muy contenta que le diste una oportunidad y que te gusto al final :D**

**Gracias por decir que narro bien, jeje la verdad es que crei que mi forma de narrar era algo cursi, lo bueno es que les gusta :D, mi tecnica es sentirme como se sentiria Milk y repetir con mis propias palabras lo que ella diria y como lo diria XD, ese es mi secreto XD. ( shomi termina de leer el segundo parrafo y mira a JANE) y piensa: " tengo que lograr que jane tambien deteste a Goku… ¿Cómo lo hare? ¬.¬ piensa…) BUENO, mientras pienso en otras estrategias a tomar en contra de Goku… responde a la afirmación que hiciste… GOKU LA TENDRA DIFICIL! ¿Qué ES LO QUE VA A HACER PARA QUITARSELA A SATOSHI Y KAKASHI? Ohhhhhh…. Arigato por tu entretenido review, y gracias por desear mi recuperacion , nos vemos! esperare tu review en el siguiente cap n.n**

**KIARA: JEJEJE, gomene, aunque les deje con una intriga enorme en el anterior capitulo, en este cap veras ¿Kakashi se encuentra con el secuestrador? ¿ Milk ama a Kakashi? ¿ que sucedera con Nina?:O esto estara fatal! De seguro que si!**

**MILK DE SON: hola, Milk n.n gracias por tus buenos deseos, aun estoy recuperándome, pero estoy mucho mejor que hace una semana, incluso tuve que ir al hospital XP y ahora estoy con medicamentos u.u ¡que horrible es estar enferma! Y lo pior es que tengo que tomar 3 litros de agua al dia, NOOOO! SOBRE QUE ODIO TOMAR AGUA!T.T snifff… XD Milk! este capitulo estoy segura que te encantara :D:D, porque mientras padecia tirada en cama, solo soñaba con este cap y me emocione :D:D:D tanto que ahora mismo me estoy madrugando :O**

**GOKU—KAKAROTTO—DBZ: "AFEMINADO?" por supuesto que no! Sabes, te dire que me agradas bastante como eres, el que te guste un fic de romance no te vuelve ningun afeminado, ME PARECE algo tierno y romantico ver a un chico que le guste mi historia, La verdad es que preferiria que los chicos sean igual que tu :D O.o y lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra Ojo. Muchas gracias, ya me hiciste sonrojar /**

**…. ( shomi se queda absorta , porque no recuerda que fue lo que dijo anteriormente) gomene! Tengo mala memoria, sorry… ¿yo te hice alguna promesa?**

**— shomi luego de su viajesito al campo, donde estuvo recuperandose, para alejarse de la mala amistad que la llevo a comer comida chatarra.. vuelve a la ciudad y hojea la pagina de comentarios, me soprendo al ver otro nuevo comentario, que en un cap me dejo 3 RV O.O**

**FUEN: hhjajaja hello, bienvenida fuen, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, encerio lo agradezco mucho n.n… bueno, al menos se que estas a favor de dos de ellos… pobre Satoshi u.u fuen no le quiere :/ jejejejje :D me siento mucho mejor T—T pero por estar enferma, no pude aprovechar mis vagaciones y crear mas oro ¡! Bua!, pero me esforzare! Te lo prometo :D jejejej no comas ancias, aquí esta el cap por el que esperaste tanto.. :D nuevamente me disculpo (shomi se inclina y agradece con una sonrisa)**

* * *

_Suspire y quise volver al interior de mi guarida, hasta que, al girar la cabeza, una presencia llamo mi atención. Voltee mi cuerpo y me encontré con el hombre con quien batallaba hace poco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. Yo quede inmóvil y asombrada al igual que el... un sentimiento extraño albergo mi pecho, sentía felicidad, cariño, admiración y emoción al verlo. "ese hombre, era __Kakashi"…._

Me quede estática, sorprendida y contenta en mi interior, un afecto especial había surgido ahacia el. Me tenia muy contenta el tan solo verlo, pero anciaba mas, queria tocarlo y abrazarlo.. agradecerle tambien, por haber batallado conmigo en esoso momentos tan difíciles. Vi como el se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, hasta que choco con aquella prisión que me acorralaba, observe como sus ojos parecían apenados, palpo y palpo la pared invisible, luego dejo de hacerlo y me miró fijamente, pidiéndome alguna explicación. Cerré mis ojos y camine con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, la verdad es que me sentia muy feliz.. ¿Por qué esta explosion de sentimientos al verlo?... no lo entendia…

— Kakashi…— hable volviendo a mirarlo— me hace muy feliz volver a verte… siento tanto haberme puesto a pelear contigo por razones tan infantiles.. y la verdad es que no se si nuestra hija nacera o no, pero quiero que sepas que te estimo mucho.. aunque se que tu me odias…_ agache la cabeza triste y apenada por esa realidad.— dime… ¿ dime, Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?— exigí una explicación pero el parecía no comprenderme, solo negaba la cabeza levemente.

Toque aquella pared desesperándome, ¿es que acaso el no podía oírme? ¡Que injusto era el destino! Ahora que el estaba cerca de mi, no podía decirle nada, ni mucho menos escuchar su voz

— Kakashi ¿no me oyes?...— lo mire insistentemente— responde, di algo… dime… ¿me escuchas?— golpee la protección que me impedía comunicarme con aquel sujeto, entonces observe como el movía la parte de los labios.— ¿Por qué?...— susurre afligida, comenzando a sentir como me desvanecía.

¿Porque ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hablar con Kakashi, no puedo hacerlo? Mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin poder evitarlo. Toque mi mejilla y me limpie los ojos, sin comprender ¿a que se debía las lagrimas repentinas?… me sentía frustrada. Acaso el hombre que estaba frente a mi, me había tocado el corazón… su sola mirada era como un abismo que comenzaba a absorber el dolor que aun se escondía en mi pecho, aquel dolor que Goku provoco, aquel dolor de engaño.

Note como su palma se posaba sobre la protección, a la altura de mi mano. Sentí como si el estuviera consolándome. Tal vez el sabia bien porque estaba allí... es como si el supiera lo que sucedió con Goku, lo que me hizo y el porque me marche de la aldea…

— Kakashi… gracias por venir a visitarme, se que no puedes escucharme... — me quede en silencio durante un tiempo—eres mi mejor amigo... gracias, gracias por apoyarme en esos momentos tan tristes, muchas gracias— sonrei arqueando mis ojos, auinque la realidad era que mi corazon se partia cada vez mas.

—Milk….— escuche una voz sonora a mi espalda, me voltee bruscamente asustándome, allí estaba, era Satoshi quien me observaba con desden y molestia.

—Satoshi… lle.. Llegaste…— me levante y camine apresuradamente hacia el, esperando que no halla visto a Kakashi. Pero tarde fue...

En silencio se acerco hacia Kakashi y con las manos dentro del bolsillo, saco un cigarrillo que llego a sus labios. Aquella mirada era feroz y Kakashi no se quedaba atrás, no se dejaba intimidar por aquella mirada.

— Satoshi… Satoshi, el solo se vino a despedir de mi— me sentía aterrada por su rostro tan despiadado e indolente con el que lo miraba. — Kakashi, el se vino a despedir… enserio, te lo digo, el no viene por mi…

— Milk... ¿quieres irte con el?— volteo su mirada de reojo, dejandome desprevenida con aquella cuestionante— dime, ¿quieres marcharte con el?— el tono de su voz, me dejaba en claro que el no me dejaria ir..

— Yo…. No….— susurre conciente de que no quería dejarlo. Yo , aunque me costaba admitirlo, me enamore de Satoshi, me sentía enlazada a su corazón, tanto que creía que sin el no podría existir mas...— te pido Satoshi, me permitas despedirme de Kakashi… ire contigo a donde quieras…porfavor... solo dejame hablar con el.. Por favor— insistí muy triste. El me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo no podia decir nada mas.

— tienes que ser breve…— declaro elevando mi mentón.— yo estaré en la cueva, necesito recoger algunas cosas, pronto nos marchamos de aquí— susurró con comprensión y cierta pisca de alegria. Afirme con la cabeza y el se acerco suavemente hacia donde estaba Kakashi, dio un toque a la pared invisible y sonrió macabramente.— ahora puedes hablar… cuando vuelva, nos tenemos que marchar— dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mi.

— No permitiré que te la lleves… — hablo Kakashi que ahora podía escucharnos; Satoshi volteo su cuerpo, lo miro doblando la cabeza y con una mirada de odio respondió:

— ella vendrá conmigo aunque no lo quieras… no podrás salir a hasta el final del día… así que no me fastidies y despídete rápidamente…— observe como el caminó con su cigarrillo en su boca y se adentro a la cueva. Una vez que el se marcho, volví a mirar al pelo gris...

— me siento muy contenta de verte, ya paso mas de un mes desde el ultimo día que nos vimos ¿no?— el se sorprendió con mi respuesta.

— ¿Milk, porque haces esto?...— cuestiono afligido— ¿Por qué te marchaste con un sujeto desconocido?, tu no conoces nada de este sujeto, podría lastimarte, hacerte cualquier mal ¿y tu confías plenamente en el?

—ya no importa lo que me suceda….— dije sintiendo como mi pecho estaba vació— tengo un objetivo que quiero cumplir y voy a hacerlo, no importa lo que implique como sacrificio, solo quiero vengarme…

— ¿vengarte, porque?— coloco sus manos en el bolsillo, mientras cambiaba sus ojos a una de incredulidad.

—eso no es algo que debas saber… no te molestes en buscarme. Yo, volveré a la aldea, el día que me vuelva fuerte… espero que aun estés allí, quiero tener una pelea contigo y demostrarte que ya no soy débil…— lo desafié para que en el futuro, el y yo llegáramos a ser amigos... esa era mi esperanza...

—Milk….— susurro mi nombre, el solo murmullo de mi nombre me hizo sentir calida en mi pecho.— jamas te vi como una mujer debil— Quiso brindarme la mano, pero esa pared aun permanecía allí.— prométeme que volverás, y cuando lo hagas, acudirás a mi…— sonreí y estaba a punto de estrechar su mano a través de ese campo de fuerza, pero antes que lo palpara, una mano me sujeto de la muñeca y me impido tocarlo.

— es hora de irnos…— respondió desde mi costado, Satoshi se veía realmente molesto— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿piensas desencadenar tu rabia hacia ella, solo por que se parece a tu madrastra?— al oír aquello, me quede anonadada ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Qué Kakashi me odiaba por parecerme a su madrastra? Voltee a ver a Kakashi y note que el se quedo mudo y descubierto.

— tu… no sabes nada de mi, no digas estupideces...— el me oteo insistentemente— Milk, estrecha la mano contra este campo de fuerza, inmediatamente... — me ordenó, yo no sabia que hacer, si creer en Satoshi u obedecer a Kakashi. Quise hacer lo último, pero el pelinegro me sujeto la mano con fuerza y me alzó como morral.

— Tu tiempo se acabo, ella tiene un destino y no tiene nada que ver contigo… ella no es como tu madrastra, ella no tiene la obligación de soportar tu agresión...

— Agresión, no soy yo el que la lastima en estos momentos… Milk, este sujeto no es de fiar, te oculta muchas cosas que te lastimaran una vez salgan a la luz… debes creer en mi— me dijo confiado— si tocas en este momento este campo de fuerza, lo mas seguro es que desaparecerá y podré librarte de ese sujeto...

— ¿es cierto que tu me detestas por ser tu madrastra?— cuestione en voz baja, me sentía desilusionada, siempre creí que el me odiaba porque no le agradaba algo de mi, pero resulta que me odia por el parecido que tengo con su supuesta madrastra. El nunca se dio la molestia de conocerme en realidad, se dejo llevar por su ira pasada y me lastimo en algunas ocasiones, sin percatarse que no era esa mujer...…

— Milk... no voy a mentirte, es lo que menos quiero hacer, se que todos te han mentido, ¡yo hare la excepcion! , es cierto que te transmití el odio que tenia a mi madrastra. Pero con el tiempo…

— ¡cállate!… no quiero oír mas…— respondí tajantemente— ¡Satoshi, bájame, ahora!…— una rabia albergaba dentro de mi corazón. El pelinegro hizo lo que le pedí, sin objetar. Volví a mirar al peliplateado. "Kakashi era como todos los demás hombres, era un imbecil" — ¡yo no tengo la culpa de parecerme a esa mujer!.. ¡Como puedes ser tan idiota! Odiarme por parecerme a alguien, ¡que infantil eres! Creí que eras un hombre serio y maduro y resultaste ser como el… que desilusión…

Di media vuelta y me aleje unos cinco pasos, voltee molesta y mire a Satoshi...

— ¡no dijiste que ya era hora de irnos!— le grite y el me miro sin comprender mi actitud...

No se realmente que fue lo que sucedió, en un momento dado creí que Kakashi era diferente a Goku, pero resulto ser un sujeto infantil y eso era lo que me daba mas rabia, "infantil" esa era la palabra que absorbía a Goku como su característica esencial.

— ¡Milk! ¡Al menos escucha lo que te tengo que decir!...— me insistió desde mi espalda...

— Kakashi debo hacer esto, no vas a impedirlo, a como de lugar yo me marchare para volverme mas fuerte… — dije despidiéndome con la mirada y alejándome de allí.

Me sentía triste, no tanto por la forma en que se comporto, si no que, no quería estar más confundida de lo que me encontraba en estos momentos. Estaba segura que si oía que el me estimaba, como algo mas que una amiga, había probabilidades de dejar a un lado mi rencor y aferrarme a el, no se realmente lo que me sucede… no se si me gusta Kakashi o Satoshi, esta es la primera vez que me sucede algo como esto.

Lo mejor era dejar que el viva su vida y yo siga con la mía, no debía perjudicarle, no puedo atarlo a este sentimiento, para que después tenga que partir…

Luego de unos pocos minutos Satoshi vino detrás de mi y tomo aquella maleta plateada donde estaba la revista porno… comenzó a empujarme suavemente, insinuando que continuáramos con nuestro camino, yo volví a ver a Kakashi y note como el se desesperaba y atacaba el campo de fuerza. Ni un solo sonido escapo de aquella prisión invisible, y era algo extraño...

— "nos volveremos a ver Kakashi… espero que analices bien lo que me diras…"— con una tristeza en mi pecho camine junto a Satoshi y nos adentramos en el bosque.

Luego de tanto caminar, note como el rostro de Satoshi cambio, se sentía inseguro y alerta... a momentos me cansaba de caminar y tomaba asiento en la falda de un arbol cercano y el rapidamente me tomaba del brazo y me levantaba, diciendo: "debemos marcharnos rapidamente". Yo no decía nada, me estaba preocupando su forma de actuar, ¿A dónde y porque nos apresurábamos? ¿Podría ser que Kakashi escapo del campo de fuerza y esta siguiéndonos?

* * *

FLASH BACK

— Eres muy astuto, jamás pensé que descubrirías el punto débil de mi campo de protección, pero no te preocupes, ese poder volvió a mi y ahora te quedaras atrapado lo que resta del día en este sitio... no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella...— le susurre con satisfacción, me gustaba ver como sus ojos se fruncian de rabia e impotencia de no poder detenerme.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas de mi?— el me pregunto irritado.

— Algún día lo sabrás…. Sobre Milk, estoy seguro que no te gustara lo que haremos…— di media vuelta e hice un chasquido suave. En ese momento ceso el ruido que provenía del shinobi de mi espalda.

FINAL FLASH BACK

En estos momentos estoy corriendo a toda prisa, tomando de la mano a Milk, ella estaba asustada, preguntándome el "¿Por qué? ¿De que estamos huyendo?" pero yo solo presiento como nos están siguiendo a paso veloz. Comencé a maldecir el momento en el que Kakashi apareció, ya que por su culpa, tuve que dejarle la protección para que no viniera tras nuestro. Esta es la primera vez que hice algo estupido por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, por ser impulsivo; Yo y Milk estamos expuestos ante el enemigo.

"Esa estupida de Nina no resistió" "maldición". Ya faltaba poco para atravesar la frontera de la nación del fuego con la del viento. Estaba dispuesto a llevarme a Milk a un lugar totalmente diferente y así lo haría, ya tenia todo planeado, nos hospedaríamos en aquella casona japonesa donde crecí de pequeño, aunque sabia que estar en ese lugar me traería recuerdos dolorosos, prefería sufrir yo, a que ella tenga que pasar por todo aquello.

— Satoshi! ¡Ya basta, detente!— me pidió, yo sin darme cuenta, estaba arrastrándole. Me detuve por un momento y me la subí a los brazos, comencé a saltar por los árboles cercanos, ya faltaba poco y debía llegar lo más antes posible, caso contrario, Milk y yo moriríamos al ser sujeto de experimentos.

Yo tuve la culpa de ponerla en este riesgo, si tan solo no hubiese interpuesto mis sentimientos con mi misión, en estos momentos Milk no estaría en este ajetreo. Así es, yo soy el único culpable... y cambiarla con Nina, no fue una buena idea...

Aun recuerdo aquel momento que me llego un mensaje en una paloma mensajera. Era de madrugada y Milk descansaba tranquilamente sobre el fuuton que estaba alrededor de la fogata en el centro de la cueva.

Sujete al ave y tome el pequeño pergamino con el mensaje, y me puse a leerlo "tráela hasta dentro de cinco días, o iremos por ella". Ese ultimátum, me dejo claro que si no buscaba a un reemplazo inmediatamente, ellos vendrían por Milk.

Esa misma noche, espere a que ella quedara dormida y me marche hacia la aldea mas cercana, de algo estaba seguro, ninguna mujer pura y dulce como Milk iba a ser el reemplazo. Al plantearme esa condición, me di cuenta que las mujeres de compañía, o mejor dicho, las prostitutas eran la mejor opción. Pero a todas las mujeres que vi durante los dos primeros días de investigación y búsqueda, no eran suficientes para cumplir el papel de Milk. Así que tuve que investigar en revistas pornográficas para ver a las candidatas, que obviamente eran nativas del lugar.

Aquella tarde mientras Milk tomaba un baño en la laguna, yo hojee las hojas de aquella revista aprovechando la ausencia de mi acompañante. Fue en la página 22 donde vi a la postora ideal, era una prostituta fuerte y ruda... Así que a la tercera noche la visite y la seducí. Durante dos días estuve junto a ella para convencerla de mi supuesto amor... hasta que al final, le ofreci venirse a vivir conmigo... ella acepto al intante, con la ilucion de ser una mujer de bien, de vivir junto a mi, como mi esposa... ¡que ingenua! Ella no iba a saber que mi objetivo era entregarle a orochimaru para ocupar el lugar de Milk, pero al parecer no resistió mucho la marca maldita que le deje. Y ahora descubrieron mi mentira y vienen siguiéndonos...

— Ya falta unos cuantos metros, sujétate fuerte Milk…— llegar a esa frontera era mi ultima esperanza, ya que hasta allí podían seguirnos, si atravesaban el campo de protección invisible de la nación, ellos se morirían; electrocutados, envenenados y destrozados en su red de chackra, gracias a que yo crecí en este lugar, mi chackra era reconocido por el campo de fuerza. Además, no se le permitía ingresar a ningún shinobi o guerrillero de otra nación que no fuese esa misma, a menos que tuvieran la autorización del señor feudal de aquella nación.

— ¡Satoshi! ¡Cuidado!— gritó al ver que en mi espalda estaba un sujeto que lanzo su shuriken y paso por nuestro lado, para luego transformarse en un hombre delante de nosotros.

—Satoshi... Satoshi… asi no se juega— sonaba en un tono burlon el hombre robusto y alto, con ojos amarillos y cabello guindo que se encontraba delante nuestro. El era uno de mis compañeros de experimento, al igual que yo, el había sido perfeccionado con los jutsus prohibidos de orochimaru.

— entréganos a la mujer o te mataremos aquí mismo, por traidor…— vocifero un hombre viejo de estatura baja que se encontraba a mi espalda y quien también tenia las mismas características que el otro, eran soldados perfeccionados.

Baje lentamente a Milk, ella estaba impactada por sus figuras macabras. Me puse delante de ella, no iba a dejar que se la llevaran, no sin antes morir-

— no te llevaras a nadie, primero pasando por mi cadáver...— declare en tono de guerra.

— Entonces eso es fácil de arreglar.— dijo abalanzándose hacia mi con su kunai, el anciano también atacó con taijutsu...

Con lo ágil que era, no tuve dificultad en esquivar el ataque... no estaban jugando, asi que debia ponerle seriedad al asunto, con mi pocision de manos, estaba comenzando a calentar, ¡esto se iba a poner serio!

* * *

Cuando el se puso frente a mi, solto la maleta y se quito su gabardina y me lo arrojo, para que lo sostuviera. Yo aun no podía dejar de observar aquellas dos presencias tan imponentes que aterrarían a cualquiera. Vi como una mancha café iba transformando sus rostros a los de unos monstruos con ojos negros y pupilas amarillas. Tanto el anciano como el sujeto enorme, se pusieron en posición de batalla.

— Milk…— susurró mi nombre— por ningún motivo debes interferir.— no sabia exactamente a que se refería con "interferir". Pero no iba a objetar en plena batalla, así que solo asevere con la cabeza.

Satoshi tomo su cuchilla del bolsillo y se abalanzó hacia ellos; su velocidad y agilidad eran impresionantes, es mas, a penas podía distinguirlo. El choque de metal me daba a entender que ellos se movían de un lado para el otro. De a momentos veía que el enemigo era tirado al suelo y volvían a levantarse para contraatacar. Satoshi era realmente fuerte, estaba sorprendida de su fuerza.

No tardo en aparecer una espada de electricidad, formaba parte del brazo del pelinegro. Lo que me parecía mas extraño era que Satoshi se limitaba a atacar al sujeto de cuerpo grande y no al anciano... ¿sera tolerante con sujetos de la tercera edad?, no queria creerlo, ya que ese anciano tambien se movia velozmente y lo atacaba con ventizcas de viento... mientras que el hombre robusto atacaba con bolas de fuego. Satoshi se enfoco demasiado en atacar al controlador de fuego que en varias ocasiones terminaba estampado en el suelo por el anciano controla viento.

Me sorprendía cada vez mas, los ataques que se propiciaban el uno al otro parecían realmente poderosos; y yo me preguntaba ¿de donde provenía la electricidad de Satoshi y el fuego, viento del enemigo? ¿Seria algún truco de magia? Satoshi llevaba la ventaja, lanzo una gran energía de electricidad hacia el grandote, este quiso esquivarlo, pero no lo logro por lo grande que era. Mientras el enemigo era impactado por el ataque de Satoshi, el anciano aprovecho para golpearlo con unas pequeñas bolas de ki azul que salían de su boca. Satoshi evadió el ataque y prosiguió atacando al grandote que estaba tirado aun en el suelo. Mientras tanto el anciano corría detrás de el atacándole con la técnica anterior. Hasta el momento Satoshi seguía esquivando, pero no duro mucho su evasión, porque fue herido en el brazo con uno de esos espinos filosos. Yo estaba estática, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Satoshi?, la voz de mi corazón, me decía que Satoshi moriría, si no se evitaba esta confrontación.

Mi acompañante no dejo de moverse para seguir evadiendo, solo que ahora el brazo que fue herido por una de esas espinas estaba inmóvil, de pronto desde el suelo salto el hombre robusto y lo golpeo en el mentón aprovechando que estaba distraído con el anciano. Satoshi fue arrojado hacia donde me encontraba, yo quise socorrerlo pero el me grito en voz de mando.

— ¡no te acerques! ¡Quédate allí!— se levanto con el brazo colgando y saco una cuchilla de 30 cm.— Milk… tratare de distraerles... tu debes huir, detrás de ti, a unos 10 metros hay una barrera que te protegera de ellos, esperame alli— susurro lo mas bajo que pudo para no ser descubiertos.

Terminando de decirme eso, volvió a contraatacar pero esta vez solo con un brazo. "no quiero dejarlo solo, pero… soy yo quien esta provocando esta lucha, así que seria mejor ponerme a buen resguardo. Di media vuelta y comencé a correr, mientras Satoshi aun luchaba contra esos sujetos… corrí a mas no poder, mi objetivo ya estaba cerca, cuando de repente escuche el grito de Satoshi, llamarme por mi nombre.

— ¡Milk cuidado!— yo voltee lentamente, y me percate que esas espinas de aire venían hacia mí. No podía reaccionar. Ese instante era tan aterrante y lento, que escuche como mi corazón latía del miedo. No pude hacer más que tirarme al suelo y esperar ser atravesada por esas espinas.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, este seria mi fin y ni siquiera pude hacerle pagar a Goku por lo que me hizo… soy una tonta… ¿Por qué tuve que poner en riesgo la vida de Satoshi? ¿Por qué ocurre todo esto? Escuche como aquellas espinas chocaban contra la carne. Yo abrí mis ojos, no estaba herida ¿Qué abría ocurrido? Aun con la cabeza abajo, trataba de buscar alguna explicación, pero mi respuesta estaba sobre mí; una gota de sangre cayó a mi mejilla y termino estampado en el suelo. Aterrada gire mis pupilas hacia mi espalda y allí estaba, Satoshi estaba encima de mi... sus mejillas y su cuerpo estaban sangrando incesantemente. Su respiración se hacia entrecortada.

— huye…— fue lo que dijo, antes que ese hombre robusto le pateara en el abdomen y lo mandara al otro extremo, donde se encontraba el anciano.

Muda y asustada, fui levantada por el cabello. Como el enemigo era muy alto y fuerte, me dejo colgando en la nada, mientras sentía como mi cuero cabelludo estaba a punto de ser desprendido. El se acerco a el, y se puso en posición de salto. Satoshi parecía estar paralizado

— Que vergüenza... tu, que eras el mas fuerte de nosotros... te viste rebajado a morir por una mujer, una mujer a la que pusiste en peligro por tu propio ego... ahora moriras solo como un joven enamorado…¡que estupido eres! Pudiste tener la gloria, incluso podías ser el siguiente contenedor de orochimaru y todo lo desechaste a la basura, por una mujer cualquiera…— Satoshi me miraba y yo cada vez me desesperaba por no poder hacer nada.

— para mi, ella… no es una simple... mujer…— fue lo que dijo, arqueando sus ojos y regalandome una ultima mirada. Vi como el anciano dio un salto al cielo y su cuerpo comenzo a caer formando un remolino de viento veloz con el objetivo de matar a mi Satoshi.. el impacto contra su cuerpo inmóvil , provoco que el polvo de la tierra se elevara y un chorro de sangre tiñera el suelo.

— ¡Satoshi!— grite herida en el alma.

Sentí como parte de mi corazón era desprendido brutalmente.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando que esto solo fuese un sueño, pero aunque lo deseara, la realidad era que ellos mataron a satoshi y me dejaron con el corazon vacio.. ¡satoshi no puede estar muerto! Me repetia una y otra vez.. una rabia y dolor me consumian, tanto que mi cuerpo experimento un calor interior. Abri mis ojos y un gran poder invadio mi organismo, Sujete el brazo del suelto que me estaba agarrando del cabello y voltee mi cuerpo para darle una patada en la cara. Enseguida me soltó para sobarse el rostro, me acerque y golpee y golpee su cuerpo sin parar, mis manos parecían rocas, el golpe era duro y no sentía ya ni un poco de dolor. Solo veia como la sangre de su cara y su cuerpo chorreaba por mi brazo, por ultimo le di una patada en el menton y lo mande a volar hacia donde estaba su compañero.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos!— grite, llorando. Comencé a correr hacia ellos, para atacarlos y matarlos si era posible.

Cuando de repente una presencia se interpuso en mi camino. En aquel momento una brisa meneo su cabello negro y alborotado, estaba frente al hombre que me hirió y destruyo mi corazón por su engaño... el hombre a quien le dedique toda mi vida y solo me pago con traicion… el me miro de reojo y sonrio arqueando sus ojos.

— al fin te encuentro… Milk….— susurro. Mientras yo aun derramaba lagrimas..


	25. Chapter 25: Separacion

**CAPITULO 25**

**Hola! (sonrie) hola…( susurra llorando) hola! ( vuelve a sonreir) y sniffff( vuelve a llorar) n.n estoy feliz y triste U:U sniff…. Mejor las buenas primero D:D:D estoy muy pero muy , muy , muy feliz… por los bellos reviews que me llegaron :D y tambien estoy contenta porque me encuentro en excelentes condiciones de salud :D y tambien porque tengo un az bajo la manga que de seguro a muchas les gustara n.n…. pero… T_T estoy triste…. Buiii….. T_T snifff. Sniffff :O bua! Porque, snif.. porque… TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO EN LA U! EXPOSICIONES, ACTUACIONES, CAMPAÑA POLITICA, AHHH, EXAMENES, MONOGRAFIAS, ETC T.T y… hoy con mi humilde capitulo que termine haciendo aprovechando que estoy haciendo una libreto de actuación mas. Pienso en mi adorado fic que tendra que avanzar contra viento , marea, huracanes y terremotos. NISIQUIERA PUDE APROVECHAR LA VACACION BUAAA! ( CHARO! TE maldigo! Tu y tu comida chatarra!)**

**FUEN: o.o o.o (no deja de sorprenderse) :O :O :O :O , me dejas realmente anonadada, ya veo que compartimos casi la misma imaginación… estuviste asi de cerca +..+ de esclarecer algunas verdades :O wow.. bueno, sobre goku y milk, aun no esta decidido… la verdad que no. Jejejejej XD pobre satoshi.. ajjajaja… es cierto que milk vio en el , el refugio y alguien a quien dirigirle el afecto que tenia hacia goku. y sobre minashi, pos la gran incognita es ¿Quién es realmente y donde esta?... aclarar que este personaje, aunque por muy terciario que fuese, tiene una gran relevancia en la historia n.n y sobre goku, pos ¿Qué tipo de explicación podria tener para una infidelidad reiterada? Esa es la cuestionante que sera respondida proximamente.. bueno… sniff, kakashi es un amor y tendra que sufrir un poco por las cosas que se vienen mas adelante… POBRE SATOSHI! Fuen realmente no lo quiere ajajajaj.. muchas gracias nuevamente por preocuparte por mi :D ahora que estoy muchisisisismo mejor que antes n.n nos veremos en el proximo capitulo :D**

**Ah y en respuesta a tu segundo rv.. XD pos si, me encanta dejarles desesperados por el sig cap XD jajaja … bueno ulilizo el nombre de milk porque en la version latina de la serie… me encanta cuando goku , con su dulce voz, le llama por su nombre MILK…. y ademas.. jajaja, aquí en el idioma quechua CHICHI significa pezon XD**

**MAROLIME: eso si es una muestra de fanatismo y… ME ENCANTA:D:D:D:D .. jejeje gomene por tantos retrasos, prometo que no tardare tanto, voy a esforzarme al maximo para reponer el tiempo perdido n.n gracias por preocuparte por mi , arigato n.n**

**TATISMS: jijijijij pobre tati, me imagino como quedaste.. XD.. soy la culpable, lo acepto.. siempre me ha gustado dejar con la gran intriga de ¿Qué es lo que sucedera luego? Y confesarte que me gusta hacer eso, pero no que me lo hagan… cuando soy la lectora, me dan ganas de romper mi monitor.. ya que a mi no me gustan las intrigas porque soy muy nerviosa y me loqueo.. ajjaaj por eso es que se como debiste quedar XD**

**AMORXITA: MICHY! ( shomi tiembla) cuando te pones asi, me das miedo… es que sasuke me dijo que lo mate XD… porque dice que el distrae tu atención y dice que lo andas comparando con el.. no me culpes ami, dicelo a el.. el me amenazo, me dijo que me iba a quemar con el amaterasu y tu sabes que el no va de bromas…XD.**

**Bueno y sobre el dialogo de satoshi y kakashi. Fue corto porque satoshi no queria que milk se arrepintiera de irse con el, en cierta forma satoshi sabe que milk siente algo especial por kakashi y prefiere no darle lugar para que dude. Me alegra bastante que te gustara tu capitulo n.n y yo tambien estoy sufriendo con la U… incluso ahora no se que estoy haciendo, deberia estar estudiando para un repaso mañana, pero es que escribir me tienta, cuando estoy con la compu Prendida jajajaja OYE! MICHY! NO ME HAGAS OLVIDAR! YA TE ESTAS TARDANDO CON TU FIC! SENTIRAS LA IRA DE SHOMI! JUA JUA JUA**

**JANE ADAMS: jejeje , yo btambien creo que milk perdonara a kakashi, ademas, "un amor como ese no se puede acabar" XD y -.- (¬.¬) pero el odio momentaneo tambien cuenta… cuando te enojaste verdaderamente con el fue porque lo llegaste a odiar en ese momento , asi que ¡doy por hecho mi objetivo jojojoj!**

**Ya veo que fuen no quiere que tu te pases al otro bando de los ANTIGOKU AJAJA… aunque lo que ella dice tiene mucha verdad… ese detalle se me escapo de las manos -.- (shomi baka!) jejeje y si, todas tus preguntas se responderan en este capitulo :D espero te guste encerio!**

**si… u.u pobre sato… snif snifff pobre! Bua! Ya me estaba encariñando con el , supongo que uds tambien, ¿verdad?, pero… ( shomi, observa que la muerte no venga a llevarsela para que no adelante nada) te digo que satoshi, el…. ( tarde fue, la muerte le parcho la boca)**

* * *

FLASH BACK

Oculto tras un arbol, observe a la mujer que habia buscado durante tanto tiempo, aquella que me habia quitado la tranquilidad al marcharse. Me sentia muy feliz, mi pecho se regocijaba de alegria, una sonrisa ancha se dibujo en mi rostro. Se veia tan saludable y energica, arquee mis ojos con tranquilidad. Pero no me conformaba con solo verla, queria estar cerca de ella y pedirle que volviera conmigo, me daban ancias de sujetarla de la mano y no soltarla nunca. Pero sabia que ella no estaba sola.

Hice un clon de sombras, que era identico a mi y para hacerlo parecer mas realista, inverti una cuarta parte de mi chacrka en el. Asi que el salio del escondite y se puso frente a ella, mientras yo la observaba desde atrás. Vi como milk volteo su cuerpo y se quedo mirandome, impresionada, alegre y emocionada.. era tan facil de leer. Me acerque sintiendo el latir de mi corazon, era tan extraño… jamas me habia sentido de esa manera. Ella estaba sorprendida, sus bellos orbes estaban abiertos de par en par.

— milk…— susurre acercandome mas y mas. Hasta que me tope con una barrera. Extrañamente, esta era la misma experiencia que me impidio detener a milk aquella noche, la noche que fue secuestrada. Confundido, pedi una explicación a lo que ocurria, pero a pesar de verle mover sus labios , yo no oia nada. Luego recorde que utilizando el sharingan podia leer sus labios y enterarme del mensaje que queria transmitirme, asi lo hice, active mi sharingan y segui oculto.

"— Kakashi… gracias por venir a visitarme, se que no puedes escucharme... eres mi mejor amigo... gracias, gracias por apoyarme en esos momentos tan tristes, muchas gracias" dijo arqueando sus dulces ojos"

Cuando de pronto observe como un sujeto de mi misma edad aparecia en su espalda. Me quede pasmado, mientras mi copia estaba conservando la calma. Ese hombre tenia algo, que me parecia familiar… lo malo es que no recordaba ¿Dónde y a quien se parecia?, pero realmente se parecia a alguien que conozco.

Note que ante aquella presencia, milk se asusto y trato de ocultar a mi clon, pero el se percato y se puso frente a mi copia, lo oteo con una mirada feroz y vi como milk le explicaba el porque de mi aparicion . "— Satoshi… Satoshi, el solo se vino a despedir de mi… Kakashi, el se vino a despedir… enserio, te lo digo, el no viene por mi…" ¿Por qué le inventaba todas esas mentiras? ¿Qué era el en su corazon? ¿Quién ese tal Satoshi?"

— Milk... ¿quieres irte con el?... dime, ¿quieres marcharte con el? Fue lo que dijo, y vi como milk titubeo con tristeza. Esa mirada me dejo en claro que ella sentia algo por el, era la midada de alguien que no quiere decepcionar a esa persona especial.

Entonces ella dijo que no y le pidio que pudiese hablar conmigo. El la detallo fijamente y un brillo especial adorno su pupila.. al parecer, ese hombre no le era indiferente. La tomo del menton y le dijo "tienes que ser breve" nuevamente me dirigio la mirada y camino hacia mi, tocó el campo de fuerza y en ese instante observe con mi sharingan como aquella proteccion se revertia y aprisionaba a mi copia. Como estaba lejos de el, no fui acorralado.

"—ahora puedes hablar… cuando vuelva, nos tenemos que marchar" ese sujeto hablaba con tanta autoridad, que parecia que milk era su esclava.

— No permitiré que te la lleves… — hablo mi copia que ahora podía escucharlos

— ella vendrá conmigo aunque no lo quieras… no podrás salir a hasta el final del día… así que no me fastidies y despídete rápidamente…— diciendo aquello volteo su cuerpo y se adentro a la cueva.

Una vez que quedamos solos los dos, milk sonrio arquenado los ojos y me dijo:

— me siento muy contenta de verte, ya paso mas de un mes desde el ultimo día que nos vimos ¿no?— yo me sorprendi, hace unos momentos la habia visto llorar porque no pudo hablar conmigo y ahora ella sonreia sin pesar.

.

— ¿Milk, porque haces esto?...— le pregunto mi copia, mientras yo aun estaba conmocionado— ¿Por qué te marchaste con un sujeto desconocido?, tu no conoces nada de este sujeto, podría lastimarte, hacerte cualquier mal ¿y tu confías plenamente en el?

—ya no importa lo que me suceda…. tengo un objetivo que quiero cumplir y voy a hacerlo, no importa lo que implique como sacrificio, solo quiero vengarme…

— ¿vengarte, porque?_ sabia perfectamente el porque, pero queria que ella me lo dijera en sus propias palabras.

—eso no es algo que debas saber… no te molestes en buscarme. Yo, volveré a la aldea, el día que me vuelva fuerte…_ respondio bruscamente, pude percibir cierto enojo ante mi pregunta, pero luego se calmo y me oteo con ternura_ espero que aun estés allí, quiero tener una pelea contigo y demostrarte que ya no soy débil..

¿debil?, ella jamas me parecio una mujer debil, la primer aimpresion que tuve sobre ella, era la de una mujer de coraje y armas tomar, muy fuerte para ser una mujer.. ¡espera un momento! Abri mas mi ojo contenedor del poder uchiha. Habia cierta interferencia en aquella barrera, parecia que estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Ese rato me puse a meditar y analizar el por que de aquello. Podria ser que ese campo de fuerza estaba gobernado por milk y se doblega ante los deseos de ella. quiza en ese momento que mi copia le brindo la mano. Ella deseo que yo estuviera a su lado, o sentir mi piel..

—Milk…. jamas te vi como una mujer debil… prométeme que volverás, y cuando lo hagas, acudirás a mi…— acerque mi mano mucho mas, debia descartar mi hipótesis. Ella arqueo sus ojos y fue acercando su mano. Ya estaba a punto de ser liberado, faltaba pocos cm para descubrir la debilidad de ese campo de fuerza. Hasta que el hombre anterior aparecio en escena y la tomo de la muñeca.

— es hora de irnos…— le ordeno para luego mirarme—¿Qué pretendes? ¿piensas desencadenar tu rabia hacia ella, solo por que se parece a tu madrastra?— me quede asombrado ¿Cómo podria saber ese sujeto de mi odio hacia mi madrastra? Nadie lo sabia, el no podia saberlo, porque en ese entonces el tendria 7 años al igual que yo.. ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Quién es realmente este sujeto?

— tu… no sabes nada de mi, no digas estupideces...— respondi y heche un vistazo a la mujer pelinegra — Milk, estrecha la mano contra este campo de fuerza, inmediatamente... —le ordene y note como estaba confundida, durante un tiempo se quedo consternada.

— Tu tiempo se acabo, ella tiene un destino y no tiene nada que ver contigo… ella no es como tu madrastra, ella no tiene la obligación de soportar tu agresión...

— ¡Agresión!, no soy yo el que la lastima en estos momentos… Milk, este sujeto no es de fiar, te oculta muchas cosas que te lastimaran una vez salgan a la luz… debes creer en mi—si tocas en este momento este campo de fuerza, lo mas seguro es que desaparecerá y podré librarte de ese sujeto...

Explique lo mas calmado que pude, pero ella elevo sus pupilas solo para hcerme una pregunta

— ¿es cierto que tu me detestas por ser tu madrastra?— vi como su rostro de alegria cambio a uno de pena

Sabia que negar aquello, era como mentirle y no queria cometer los mismos errores que goku habia cometido, los mismos por lo que ella decidio alejarlo de si y hacerlo pagar.

— Milk... no voy a mentirte, es lo que menos quiero hacer, se que todos te han mentido, ¡yo hare la excepcion! , es cierto que te transmití el odio que tenia a mi madrastra. Pero con el tiempo…

— ¡cállate!… no quiero oír mas…— me callo en plena oracion— ¡Satoshi, bájame, ahora!…— el la dejo en el suelo — ¡yo no tengo la culpa de parecerme a esa mujer!.. ¡Como puedes ser tan idiota! Odiarme por parecerme a alguien, ¡que infantil eres! Creí que eras un hombre serio y maduro y resultaste ser como el… que desilusión…

Sus palabras realmente me habian herido, pero tenia toda la razon, yo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos de odio y sin darme cuenta, le estaba lastimando.. aunque ahora le diga que la amo, que deseo que ella se quede conmigo por sobre todas las cosas. Ella no me correspondera, todo por culpa del sujeto que estaba en nuestra compañía le habia declarado uno de mis secretos.. solo podia repetirme un.. maldito…

FINAL FLASH BACK

Una vez que ellos se marcharon y dejaron a mi clon prisionero. Me fui tras ellos, de una manera tan sigilosa que no iban a darse cuenta de mi presencia. Entendia perfectamente el porque milk se habia enfadado, aunque a juzgar por su carácter, ella solo no queria estar confundida. Tal como lo dijo ella, es algo que tenia que hacer por si misma y ademas.. aunque me cueste aceptarlo, esa relacion no era la de un puipilo y su maestro, parecia mas , la de unos enamorados secretos. Tenia que intervenir cuanto antes, si no queria perder la oportunidad de enamorarla.

Ahora que aquella proteccion estaba con mi copia, yo podia seguirlos fácilmente, sin que nada ni nadie impida que me lleve a milk de regreso a la aldea. Segui su aroma durante un tiempo. Cuando de repente me di cuenta que tres sujetos nos venian siguiendo, ante esto, ese tal satoshi comenzo a huir a paso veloz. Yo les segui el paso, pero esos tres sujetos aparecieron delante de mi.. era una anciano, un hombre robusto y un joven aprendiz.

_ vaya, vaya.. mira a quien tenemos aquí…_ expreso el anciano_ es el hijo del colmillo blanco de konoha..

_ señor yohei, debemos alcanzar a esos dos antes que atraviesen la frontera de la aldea del…_ expreso el joven.

_ silencio!, ya lo se.. por eso Koharu, quedate y entreten a nuestro anfitrion_ ordeno el anciano al joven que les seguia.

_ esta bien…_ respondio y se bajo del arbol_ entretengámonos durante un momento_ comenzo a desatar sus bendajes del brazo. Mientras los dos adultos seguian tras la pista de milk.. ¡maldición!

La batalla dio inicio, no queria peder el tiempo, debia ser rapido en acabar con este muchacho.. el ataco primero , su agilidad no se podia desestimar solo por su juventud, era demaiado ahbil en lo que hacia. Aun con el sharingan a la vista, pude ver su siguiente movimiento, este muchacho era habil pero no fuerte.. aun le faltaba mucho por aprender.. entonces tomo un poco de tierra y lo hecho hacia mi rostro. En ese instante una gran cantidad de rocas se desprendio del suelo y comenzo a golpear desde abajo. Yo hice el chidori y golpee cada roca enorme que venia en mi direccion. Como mi naturaleza de relámpago era mas fuerte sobre el de tierra, tenia la batalla mas que ganada. Me detuve lejos del muchacho y quede de frente.

_ niño , te aconsejo que no pelees o podrias morir… mi naturaleza de chacrka es superior al tuyo, asi que si no quieres morir, mejor retirate de esta batalla.

_ eso nunca lo hare!_ dijo empecinado a vencerme.. yo no iba a ser capaz de matar a un niño que nisiquiera era capaz de controlar su poder y no era oponente para mi.

Asi que hice mi posición de manos rapidamente y golpee el suelo. Un rayo extenso ascendio desde el suelo y lo golpeo en el cuerpo. Ese ataque no era mortal asi que tome un hilo de esos que utilizan lo titiriteros y lo envolvi en chacrka de electricidad, corri hacia el y lo estreche contra un arbol. Lo comence a atar rapidamente y lo aprisione a aquel tronco. Luego de que lo hice, voltee mi cuerpo .

_ si aprecias tu vida, es mejor que te quedes alli.. no intentes escapar, porque solo se ajustaran mas las cuerdas.

Diciendo aquello me marche con direccion hacia milk. la batalla finalizada, no me dejo agotado, pero si retrasado. Supuse que ese tal satoshi intentaba llevarse a milk, a la nacion del agua, estaba enterado que esta tiene una barrera protectora que los protege de los ninjas perversos. Aun asi, debo apresurarme, no quisiera que milk se marche con el.

Acelere y después de unos 5 minutos de viaje, llegue a un kilometro de la frontera, desde alli vi como ese tal satoshi se interponia entre el ataque: Fuuton daittopa no justo (Elemento Aire: Aire Desgarrador) eran ráfagas de viento en forma de espinos que se dirigian hacia milk. pero como el se interpuso entre ella y el ataque, termino muy mal herido y completamente paralizado y al instante fue pateado en el estomago y mandado a volar hacia donde se encontraba el anciano que vi anteriormente. A milk el hombre robusto, la sujeto del cabello y no pude evitar ver como sufria de dolor. Estaba a punto de intervenir pero entonces me percate que ella estaba mas pendiente de que es lo que le ocurriria a su acompañante y no tanto del dolor propio. aunque me cueste aceptarlo..¡debo lucirme ante ella! concentre chacra y desapareci al clon que deje atrás y entonces el anciano dio un salto al cielo y comenzo a girar en el aire con la tecnica de tornado.. que consistia en girar velozmente y golpear al enemigo en todo el cuerpo.. era una tecnica mortal para quein lo recibia. Me puse a pensar rapidamente, que seria mejor dejar que el muriera, para que tenga el camino libre con ella, pero se que ella lo estima y quedara herida en el corazon... entonces una gran nube de polvo se levanto y un chorro de sangre se expandio por el suelo, yo recien reaccione al ver como milk gritaba su nombre.

Entonces vi como milk se enfurecio y comenzo a golpear al sujeto que la tenia cautiva. Me quede pasmado, un poder increíble se percibia por el ambiente, ademas.. milk tenia la marca de maldición, su rostro y sus brazos estaban marcados por aquellas manchas negras que caracterizaban a los maldecidos. Aun no podia dejar de mirarla, hasta que note como el polvo se dispersaba y el anciano que habia atacado al hombre de cabello negro, tenia el rostro sangrando y la nariz rota. Me di cuenta entonces que al liberar mi clon de aquella barrera de proteccion, esta volvio a su dueño y lo protegio del ataque. Asi que antes que se dispersara el polvo, corri sigilosamente a una velocidad extrema y recogi el cuerpo de ese tal satoshi, sin que se percataran de mi presencia. Extrañamente esta vez esa barrera no me rechazo, quiza era porque su portador estaba debil.

Entonces cuando milk se dirigia a atacar a esos dos, goku quien aparecio de la nada, se interpuso en su camino y yo me traslade a la espalda de milk junto al mal herido.

_ al fin te encuentro… milk_ susurró y ella quedo muda y llorosa.

_ milk…_ exprese su nombre en voz alta. ella volteo y se percato que el supuesto muerto

Estaba aun vivo. Se apresuro en arrodillarse y sentarlo en su falda.

_ satoshi.. satoshi ¿Cómo te encuentras?... mirate, estas realmente herido…_ expreso triste y compadecida por el estado de ese hombre. El la miró y le acaricio la mejilla, ella tomo su mano y sonrio aun llorando.

Su preocupación y alegria, solo me provoco malestar y creo que no fui el unico que sintio aquello. Ya que goku tambien la miraba sorprendido por aquella demostración de aparente afecto.

_ muchas gracias.. muchas gracias kakashi… te lo agradezco tanto_ me miró afligida y feliz.

Yo no respondi nada, ¿Qué podia responder?

Voltee a ver a mis contrincantes, con el orgullo herido. Era tan hiriente ver a la mujer que se ama, preocuparse y sufrir por otro.. goku no dejo de mirarla, al parecer el, no podia concibir la idea de que su ex esposa este feliz por otro hombre. Este silencio era incomodo, asi que para calmar la tension del ambiente tuve que romper el hielo.

_ como pude ver.. el anciano controla el viento y el hombre robusto controla el fuego, me encargare del ultimo, asi que te dejo el anciano en tus manos_ dije y el volteo a verme para aseverar con la cabeza. " ¿Por qué este hombre no se protegio del ataque del anciano?. Es cierto que el rayo es debil ante el viento, pero con sus habliidades pudo haber salido de esta"

_ vaya, vaya…_ vocifero con sarcasmo aquel anciano _ parece que esa gatita resulto ser una cualquiera.. mira que tiene tantos amantes.. seguro es una facilona.

Ante su comentario, goku y yo nos enfurecimos. Ese sujeto estaba atreviendose a llamar mujer facil a milk!. un coraje interno me invadio y no espere ni un segundo mas. Corri con mis estrellas metalicas entre mis dedos y goku tambien me siguió, inmediatamente los lance hacia el suejto enorme, mientras tanto el pelinegro se acercaba a una velocidad increíble hacia el anciano.

La batalla dio inicio. Mi contrincante era el dominador de fuego, su cuerpo aunque robusto era agil, pero no iba a impedir que lo dejara bien lastimado. Mientras tanto goku peleaba con sus puños y patadas, para su mala suerte, el anciano tenia una esfera de viento que lo protegia de los ataques fisicos. No iba a contribuir ni ayudarlo, al fin y al cabo, si sale herido, se lo tendria bien merecido por hacerla sufrir de esa menera, tanto la lastimo que tuvo que fijarse en el hombre que la secuestro, tuvo que aparecer un tercer rival en esta historia..

Mientras luchaba, me di la molestia de mirar su forma de pelear, y note que estaba iracundo, en un corto lapso de tiempo, goku se habia convertido en una fiera incapaz de razonar. Se abalanzo sobre el anciano y penetro la barrera que lo protegia, su mano que estaba en el interior de esta. Acumulo una gran cantidad de chackra y estallo en el interior de la capsula protectora. Mientras tanto, mi oponente no le dio importancia al estado que se encontraba ahora su compañero y siguió atacandome, hice el chidori con una mano y me apresure rapidamente a su cuerpo, una vez cerca de el, lo atravesé con mi brazo. Ese era el fin de ese sujeto que habia atentado contra milk.

Cuando note que mi victima ya no se movia, saque mi brazo y sacudi la sangre, embarrando el suelo. Me limpie el brazo y voltee a mirar a goku que se encontraba frente a milk y ella estaba cargando a satoshi. Sabia que no debia interrumpir, por que ella debia ser quien lo deje en su lugar..

Entonces para no perder el tiempo fui a revisar el pulso del anciano, aun estaba vivo, aunque muy mal herido. Hice mi posición de manos e hice una prision de madera, la misma que utilizaba Tenzo ( Yamato). Mi objetivo seria llevarmelo e interrogarlo para que me diga donde esta en escondite de orochimaru.. ya que estos eran sus soldados, pude saberlo al ver sus marcas de maldición. Me levante y sacudi mis manos. Entonces note como goku apretaba sus puños.

_ milk! escuchame! Te pido que regreses aquí! _grito goku, yo me acerque a el y note como milk con su mirada puesta en nosotros volteo su cuerpo y se fue cargando lentamente a satoshi._ milk! regresa!_ goku estaba desesperado, y podia comprenderlo, temia que ese sujeto se llevara no solo el cuerpo de milk, si no tambien su corazon. la desesperación le inhibio de su juicio y quizo atravezar aquella barrera mortifera. Al instante lo detuve con mi mano.

_ si te acercas a ella, solo moriras… no importa que tan fuerte seas.. deja que se marche.. ella debe buscar su objetivo.._ al instante el golpeo mi mano haciendola a un lado.

_ no he pedido tu consejo, yo hare lo que crea que es conveniente!_ me gritó impotente. Tanto el como yo, nos comenzabamos a sentir vacios , con cada paso que ella daba para alejarse de nosotros._ milk! vuelve!_ pero ella no queria oirlo. Goku renegó y golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas._ maldición!_ grito, pero parecia mas dolido y amargado que enfurecido.

No iba a decir nada, no iba aconsolarlo, ya que por su culpa milk se fue.. voltee mi mirada y trate de ignorar su impotencia. Camine hacia mi prisionero, hasta que me sujetaron del chaleco.

_ ¡tu sabias donde estaba ella!¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?_ me grito a la cara, yo lo mire desafiante y empuje su mano.

_ sabes… tu realmente mereces sufrir por esto… la engañaste ¿Qué es lo que esperabas de ella? ¿esperabas que te felicite, que te acepte por lo que hiciste con shizune?_ el abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, ante ello, bajó su carácter altanero para agachar la cabeza.

_ no sabia que lo que hice, le hiba a afectar tanto…_ susurró deprimido. Suspire, este sujeto realmente me exasperaba, parecia un niño inocente, cuando en realidad era un desconsiderado. él no soporto tener la culpa ante mi y se fue volando a toda velocidad.

Cuando el se marcho yo voltee mi cuerpo para ir a recoger a mi prisionero, pero unas espinas con sangre en las puntas, llamo mi atención. Me incline y tome uno de esos espinos, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y camine hacia mi prisionero.

Mientras alistaba aquella jaula para llevarmelo, mi corazon se sentia vacio.. milk se fue con ese hombre, pero tengo la esperanza que volvera y aunque ahora se que me odia por haberle transmitido el odio que le tuve a mi madrastra. Tengo fe que ella vera en mi, algo mas que un amigo.. quiero ser algo mas que un compañero, quiero ser el hombre que ocupe su corazon.

Voltee a ver el lugar por donde milk se marcho y me dije a mi mismo " estare esperando a que regreses milk… te prometo que yo no te defraudare".

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron. Gracias a dios , luego de tanto caminar, encontramos un hombre que manejaba una carreta que llevaba paja a una aldea llamada "Sekaido", quien amablemente se ofrecio a llevarnos en la parte trasera. con aquella gabardina cubri el cuerpo de satoshi que estaba herido y debilitado, tambien me lleve su preciada caja de cigarrillos en el bossillo y su maleta plateada. Solo se que ya no sentia nada mas que preocupación. Aunque aun me enerva recordar su sinismo al hablarme.

FLASH BACK.

Goku y kakashi aun luchaban incesantemente con esos dos contrincantes, en un determinado momento, vi como goku se enfurecio y ultrajo cruelmente al anciano. Parecia un demonio, un ser descontrolado totalmente, y creo que sabia bien a que se debia… era porque yo estaba con satoshi… ¡claro a el le gustaba traicionar y no le gustaba la idea de que lo traicionen jaj! Que injusto!. entonces fue cuando satoshi comenzo a tocer y mirarme con sus ojos dormilones.

_ milk… _ me susurro.

_ satoshi… no digas nada, estas muy delicado.._ pero el elevo su mano y me toco la mejilla otra vez.

_ vamonos… hay.. hay una aldea pasando esta, frontera.. la..aldea se llama Hokari.. debemos llegar alli, para que.. para que estes a salvo._ su oracion fue finalizada con una fuerte tos y sanfre que brotaba de su boca.

_ iremos donde quieras, pero.. no digas nada mas… tranquilo_ vi como su cuerpo estaba atravezado por espinas. Estas , no me dejarian cargar a satoshi fácilmente_ satoshi.. porfavor soporta un poco el dolor.._ terminando de decir eso, comence a quitarle los espinos y dejarlos tirados en el suelo.

Una vez que su cuerpo estaba despejado, me lo cargue en mi espalda y comence a arrastrarlo hacia aquella barrera. Cuando di unos cuatro pasos , note que goku estaba detrás mio. Yo voltee y lo mire frunciendo mi seño... el me miro con aquellos ojos tan inocentes que me hacian dudar de lo que me hizo.

_ milk… ¿porque? ¿tanto me odias como para irte con un extraño del que no sabes nada?_ yo exhale profundamente. Aunque sabia que goku me habia salvado, junto a kakashi.. no podia olvidar lo que vi y oi aquella noche.

_ si… te detesto… te detesto mas que a todo lo que odio_ respondi, viendo reflejado en el, un dolor profundo.

_ milk… ¿Por qué te vas?_ preguntó el muy idiota y desvergonzado.

_ ¡que por que me voy! ¡ me voy porque te odio! ¡porque quiero vengarme de lo que me hiciste! ¡¿crees que no iba a saber que tu y shizune hacian esas cosas?... todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas, todas esas palabras tuyas,¡no eran mas que mentiras!... te aprovechaste de que yo te amaba incondicionalmente, solo para burlarte de mi, ¡para utilizarme!,¡ para mentirme!… incluso estoy comenzando a dudar que estuviste viajando cada año por diferentes dimensiones,¡ seguro que te quedaste aquí para estar con ella!

_ dejame que te explique lo que paso para que llegaramos a hacer aquello… tu no te imaginas lo que sucedió, yo no quice hacerlo..

_ pero lo hiciste! No me importa que no quisieras hacerlo, el hecho es que lo hiciste…_ negue con mi cabeza decepcionada_ jamas crei que tu.. llegaras a hacerme ese tipo de engaño, jamas pense que tu llegarias a caer tan bajo.. ¡que tonta que fui al enamorarme de ti! Lo unico bello que tengo de esta relacion, son nuestros hijos… lo demas solo fue sufrimiento y tristezas que tuve que pasar por tu culpa. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte conocido.. ¡jamas me comprendiste! Y ya no te amo!... _ su rostro parecia resquebrajarse_ escuchame bien goku…¡yo ya no te amo!... y espera, que tarde o temprano llegara mi venganza, ya lo veras_ ese instante voltee mi cuerpo y comence a caminar con satoshi en mi espalda.

_ milk! escuchame! Te pido que regreses aquí! _grito goku, yo voltee a verlo por ultima vez y note tambien como kakashi estaba junto a el_ milk! regresa!_ goku estaba desesperado y yo no le di mas importancia y camine… alejandome de mi pasado.

FINAL FLASH BACK.

_ señorita, ya llegamos a la aldea Sekaido_ me movio lentamente y yo abri mis ojos. Habia quedado dormida al igual que satoshi.

_ muchas gracias señor, no se como pagarle_ me incline bajandome de la carreta_ satoshi…_ le susurre, pero el descansaba tan apaciblemente que queria dejarlo dormir un poco mas.

_ ¿su acompañante esta mal herido?_ interrogo el hombre al ver caer la sangre que impregno mi ropa. Yo no dije nada, temia que nos delatara ante alguien y creyeran que somos delincuentes o algo parecido._ ¿ a donde se dirigen realmente?_ me preguntó

_ nos.. nos dirigimos a la aldea Hokari…

_ dijiste hokari?_ parecia sorprendido y asustado con tan solo pronunciar el nombre.

_ si asi es… ¿Por qué pone esa cara?_ le cuestione, me parecia intrigante su reaccion.

_ que no lo sabes?... hace 18 años atrás, hubo una destrucción masiva en esa aldea… al parecer una explosion acabo con la vida de todos los aldeanos, pero lo mas extraño fue que una casa entre todas, salio intacta. Y nadie supo jamas ¿Cuál fue el origen de esa desgracia?... los aldeanos que a penas sobrevivieron… prometieron no volver a la aldea nunca, con temor a que aquella masacre volviese a ocurrir. Es muy peligroso ese lugar, son pocas las familias que se estan asentando en esos terrenos actualmente.

_ vaya…_ fue lo unico que dije, me quede sorprendrida por aquella historia. De pronto aparecio otro carretero con paja que le saludo al narrador.

_ ya volviste, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?_ luego de una breve charla entre el narrador y el otro hombre que tambien llevaba paja. El amable sujeto que nos trajo hasta aquí, volteo a verme.

_ señorita, mi compañero dice que ira a la aldea hotani.. es aquella que queda cerca de la aldea hokari y dice que no habria problema de llevarlos de pasada hasta su destino.

_ ¡ encerio! Muchisimas grancias_ me incline muy emocionada y contenta._ satoshi… satoshi.._ lo movi suavemente, el abrio lentamente sus ojos y sonrei para el_ el señor de aquí nos llevara a la aladea hokari, necesito levantarte…_ el afirmo con la cabeza y apoye su brazo en mi hombro, entonces lo traslade a la otra carreta.

Luego de despedirme del sujeto anterior, nos encaminamos a ese nuevo destino, aunque aun no podia quitarme de la mente la mirada de kakashi en el momento que me fui con satoshi. se veia realmente triste y me sentia tan culpable de hacerlo pasar por todas estas cosas.. de seguro estaba perjudicandole en su vida. Y sobre goku, el volverlo a ver solo provoco que mi rabia y mi sed de venganza se avivara con mas intensidad. ¡te odio son goku! ¡juro vengarme de ti a como de lugar!

* * *

Varias horas luego que llegue a la aldea con el anciano que tome como prisionero y que lo entregue a ibiki para que lo interrogara y asi supieramos donde esta instalada el cuartel de orochimaru y otro tipo de información.

Estuve esperando alguna noticia cerca de la sala de interrogatorios, pero al parecer ibiki no pudo hacer que hablara, sus torturas tan cureles que harian hablar hasta al mas leal de los secuaces, no funciono en el anciano.. entonces se pidio que mandaran a llamar a un miembro del clan yamanaka para explorar su cerebro y descubrir los secretos que guarda….

* * *

**he aqui el regalo de mi parte para uds: gracias por su confianza y apoyo, espero les guste /images/mi%20deseo%20es%20estar%20junto%20a%20ti/**


	26. Chapter 26: ¿tu eres Minashi?

**CAPITULO 26**

**¿tu eres Minashi?**

**JESSIEDE: hola! n.n hace tiempo que no te leia :D pero me agrada que aun sigas en esta sintonia :D:D:D bueno…-.- noo! Que jessiede no se encariñe con el infiel! No! Nisiquiera -.- aunque supongo que es normal encariñarse con un papasote! Como Goku /….. ( shomi, luego de leer la propuesta de jessi) ¬.¬ …. ¬.¬….. -.- es mio! Mio! Solo mio! -.- o es que te esta comenzando a agradar kakashi O:O? XD arigato pro tu review :D espero te guste este cap.**

**MARGARITA:hello! Margarita-chan! Bueno, no te culpo, a veces uno tiene una ocupada vida que seguir… no te hagas lio… solo fue un cap :D ESPERO NO SE REPITA! ¬.¬ ajajajajaj! Na solo es broma, tranquis tranquis.. ajajaj bueno, si… sobre tu duda, se despejara mas adelante :D y espero poder quitarme el corazon para hacer sufrir a Goku… porque sinceramente a mi también me duele, ya que es mi adoración desde que tengo 7 años… pero aun asi, creo que se merece un muy buen escarmiento y castigo :D:D:**

**Rw2: muchas gracias por tu consejo, te juro que no voy a exagerar con la comida chatarra, no quiero volver a experimentar esa situación tan terrible T_T… y ademas, mira todo lo que me perjudique, tuve que dejar de escribir durante un tiempo sniff…. Y sobre la ayuda de kakashi a Goku para liberar a milk. pos velo de esta manera… AMBOS ESTABAN DEFENDIENDO LO QUE MAS QUIEREN… aunque mas lo digo por kakashi…¬.¬- T_T el link no paso! Que mal! T_T… parece que no permiten introducir links en esa pag, pero sabes… seria conveniente que te des una pasada por y veas el ultimo cap, que seguro alli dara.. n.n espero te guste y me comentes que te parecieron.**

**AMORXITA: michy… estoy contando los dias para tu fic… ya sabes que si no lo haces, me vengare! Me vengare! ( se estresa y se calma luego)**

**¿na.. nani?...volver? O:O no.. no medigas que ke… volvio contigo? :O wow.. eso si no me lo esperaba XD felicidades entonces… O:O "michy odia a shomi" sniff! Bua! Michy me odia! Snifff! T_T ( llora ) sniff.. encerio lo siento muchisimo michy T_T pero me sometere a tu castigo, tu pideme lo que quieras okis :D… hajajajajaj michy, michy… no te atrevas a molestar a mi kakashi… soy muy celosa :P.. XD -.- sasuke! Deja a Ero- michy!**

**FUEN: gracias por seguir dejando tus reviews :D me pone muy contenta :D:D ajajaj pobre milk, no es su culpa… en ese momento el solo verlo , le recuerda todo lo que hizo por el, y lo mal que le retribuyo… encerio es desilucionante para ella, ser fallada por alguien de quien nunca se imagino que le engañaria… considerando su personalidad…. No olvides aun, que milk no sabe lo que le dijo shenlong.. :O y ENCERIO QUE FUEN NO QUIERE A SATOSHI!**

**Jaja si, la verdad es que no se que la paso a akira toriyama para ponerle esos nombres… pero del que no me arrepiento es el nombre de GOKU! encerio, es bellisimo nombre :D… jajaja parece que estas a punto de convencer a jessiede para que se pase a tu lado, en contra de la venganza de milk XD.. nos leemos luego y gracias por la preocupación y si… ajajja, hay que cuidarse mucho de la comida chatarra ajaja… y hoy como es sabado, me esmerare en escribir rapidamente, para que no me chinguen los examenes… besos byebye….**

**KIARA: es que me gusta dejarles en intrigas ejejeje, pero te prometo que voy a publicar el capitulo , lo mas ante sposible.. y sobre el link del final, voy a volver a ponerlo o mejor pasate por la pag y alli publicare el link nuevamente :D sayunara**

**MILK Y GOKU: JAJAJAJ tranquilos niños… no se peleen, eso a veces ocurre XD, lo que me pone muy feliz es que no se olvidaran de mi oro jojojo, no importa cuanto tarde, lo importante es que llegue :D AJAJA su corto teatro me hizo levantar el animo ajajaj.**

**_ MILK DE SON: sabia que te gustaria que satoshi este herido por cubrir a milk.. relamente es algo envidiable y tierno. Y ya veo que satoshi se esta ganando un lugar en tu corazon… eso es lo que debe ocurrir ( asevera la cabeza con sabiduría) ¿verdad que Goku no se merece nuestro afecto? ¬.¬… _ no le digas a Goku, nada de lo que te estoy diciendo ok_ susurra. XD jeejejjee… gracias , me hiciste ruborizar… pero no olvides que es gracias a lectoras como tu, que siempre me siguen y me apoyan con el fic… la verdad si no era por tu apoyo desde mi primer fic, yo iba a quedar vencida n,n muchas gracias nuevamente.**

**_GOKU_KAKAROTTO DBZ: gracias por la preocupación Goku, y si, ya me encuentro en perfectas condiciones n.n jejeje y no sabes lo que se viene!... uhhh U.u , todo estara fantastico… pero estoy segura que se quedaran tristes con mis planes… te adelanto algo…( se acerca al oido) tu moriras… ( Goku se queda con la cara pasmada y blanca del terror por la mente macabra de shomi)… NAAA ES BROMA, ES BROMA AJAJJAJA…. Encerio ajajajaj, a poco te lo creiste? Ajajjaa…. Pero solo te digo que próximamente sufraras por amor. y si! Ahora me acuerdo… gracias a la pista que me dejaste en el face, y claro que si! Esta batalla sera espectacular, me voy a esforzar en hacerla intensa:D gracias Goku por tu review, n.n nos leemos pronto!**

**Espero que mis otras lectoras, donde quieran que esten, sepan que shomi… espera que les vaya bien y que me dejen sus comentarios en algun capitulo n,n**

* * *

Aquella tarde , me habia infiltrado a la aldea con el nombre de Shinae yujisu. Gracias a mi habilidad única, pude pasar desapercibido ante los guardias de aquella miserable aldea. Mi objetivo principal era conseguir un cuerpo fuerte para ponerlo al servicio de Orochimaru.

Camine lentamente, con las manos en mis bolsillos, buscando alguna mujer que llenara las características que exige ese cuerpo.1 ser delgada y estructura o sea, que se considere fuerte. 2 que sea bonita y que tenga un carácter indomable. La verdad es que hasta ahora ignoro el porque demandaban mujeres con esas características.

Me detuve en una esquina, frente al gran edificio de la hokage, con mi cabello meneando con el viento leve, encendí un cigarrillo de la marca Sabuke" ese era mi preferido. Entonces en el momento que me apoye en la pared de una de las casas adyacentes, vi como un sujeto joven de cabello negro, bajaba los escalones con tranquilidad. Fue en ese momento que también observe que una mujer corría precipitadamente hacia el, en el momento que la vi, quede absorto, el cigarrillo que traía en los labios cayo al suelo, por la fuerte impresión que tuve. Esa mujer era la mujer que siempre ame

— ¡Como pudiste…!— oí que grito enfurecida, el sujeto joven volteo su cuerpo y la observo sin comprender — ¡como pudiste hacerme eso!— en ese momento ella comenzó a atacarlo a una velocidad impresionante, esa era la primera vez que veía a una aldeana con esa agilidad. Aunque ella era rápida, extrañamente el hombre lo era mas, así que se vio frustrada al no poderlo lastimar, entonces se puso a llorar como una niña. Comenzando a dolerme el pecho, jamás me gusto verla llorar.

Para mi sorpresa, el joven se acerco a ella y ella contraataco dándole un coscorrón con una fuerza impresionante. Luego con un ímpetu se levanto y lo encaro enojada.

— ¡No creas que te burlaras de mi Goku, primero me tratas con afecto, luego con indiferencia para que luego me vengas a negar ante la gente!— quede sorprendido, la mujer a la que estaba viendo, se había llevado lo ultimo de mis sentimientos. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa calidez dentro del pecho... tanto que habia olvidado que yo alguna vez ame...

En el momento que los vi alejarse juntos, decidí que esa mujer seria mi objetivo, no tanto porque quisiera que Orochimaru se quede con ella, si no porque quería estar con ella para ver si alguna vez me amaría como yo lo hacia desde niño.

FINAL FLASH BACK.

_ Satoshi…_ pronuncio mi nombre con su singular voz, el solo oírla me hacia sentir en paz con todo_ Satoshi, necesito cambiarte las vendas... estas sangrando…_ yo abri mis ojos y note que me encontraba en el lugar donde creci, era mi casa.

_ ¿como llegamos aquí?

_ tu me diste esta dirección y preguntando, llegue aquí... ademas la puerta estaba abierta..._ mis ojos a penas podian percibirla era de noche y la unica luz que iluminaba aquella habitación, era la de una tenue vela que estaba a punto de extinguirse._ porfavor, no te muevas bruscamente.

Tome asiento y

Sus manos tocaron mi torso, su calida piel rozaba la mía, mi corazón palpitaba incesantemente, un nerviosismo me invadió. El tenerla tan cerca y cuidándome, provocaba que mis sentimientos florezcan mucho mas… ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mi? ¿Podría ser que ella en el fondo de su corazón, comienza a tener sentimientos hacia mi?. Ella se puso de rodillas sobre el futon y me rodeo con aquella venda. Yo me apoye en su pecho y su sola fragancia, me hacia sentir aliviado y tranquilo, el dolor ya no me afectaba en nada… su piel tenia olor a canela, me embriagaba de locura. Cerré mis ojos para sentirla con mi pecho, pero ella pareció incomodarse y se aparto de mí.

_ ya termine… puedes volver a recostarte_ dicho eso, me empujo suavemente hacia atrás. Yo no dije nada y obedecí sus órdenes

Ella quedo callada, observando sus manos, unidas en su falda. Parecía tener miedo, vergüenza o indecisión. El silencio invadió el ambiente, solo el soplo del viento y los grillos que lo acompañaban, se oían en nuestro alrededor.

_ Satoshi…_ susurro mi nombre. Y voltee a verla con mis ojos algo adormilados_ muchas gracias por... por protegerme_ agradecio deprimida.

_ ¿Por qué pones ese rostro?_ le interrogue, pero ella se puso mas sumisa.

_ siento tanto no haber podido hacer algo por ti… no se porque esos sujeto nos seguían y mira, que por protegerme casi mueres… _ comenzó a lagrimear_ tenia miedo… porque…

_ yo no morí, eso es lo importante_ eleve mis manos y acaricie su mejilla_ no voy a dejarte sola… te prometí que te entrenaría para volverte fuerte, ¿verdad?_ dije tratando de levantarle el animo, ella sujeto mi mano y la estrecho contra su mejilla.

_ me siento muy feliz de que estés mejorándote…_ suspiro tranquila, durante un momento se quedo así, hasta que se asusto de algo y soltó mi mano bruscamente_ es mejor que descanses... yo dormiré en la habitación de a lado…_ se levanto del futon y sin mirarme otra vez, volteo su cuerpo y se marcho.

¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué se puso tan fría y seria? ¿Había hecho o dicho algo malo? ¿Fue mi culpa que se pusiese así? Quise levantarme, pero otra vez el dolor de las punzadas me paralizaba y comenzaba a brotar mi sangre. Lo mejor... es que dejemos esta discusión para mañana, estoy seguro que dentro de dos días estaré como nuevo…. "Milk…. por favor… ámame" Susurre mentalmente, mientras el sueño comenzaba a cobijarme.

* * *

Sentía mi pecho latir... esto es muy peligroso… en el momento que cambie sus vendajes, el se apoyo en mi pecho y su respiración tranquila, me hizo sentir extraña, al instante me aparte de el , porque no quería seguir a mi corazón, quería abrazarlo, sonreírle y besarle en la frente. Si tan solo pudiese expresar lo que siento... pero luego recordé que mi vida en esta dimensión, tenia un limite y ese limite estaba próximo, ¿Qué haría si mis sentimientos hacia Satoshi se incrementaban mas? ¿Qué sucedería cuando tenga que partir? ¡Absolutamente estoy destinada a sufrir por la separación!

Me levante y me marche diciéndole que descanse y que dormirá en el cuarto de a lado.

_" Milk… espera… déjame que te explique" yo no quería hacerlo"_ recordar esas palabras me dolían mucho mas, lo sentía como si se estuviese haciendo la burla de mis sentimientos. Tomándome por una tonta... ¿Qué explicación podría darme para lo que hizo?

Decirme que me confundió, que estuvo ebrio y que por eso se entrego a otra mujer... que estuvo deprimido, que se sentia solitario ¡maldición! ¿Qué podrías inventar para que te perdone?.. Destruiste mi corazón ¿Qué mas deseas tomar de mi?_ me senté sobre otro futon que encontré y lo puse en la sala.

Realmente, fue mi culpa, yo te obligue a casarte conmigo… pero, mi ilusión de adolescente tonta, procuro mantener intacto aquel anhelo de ser tu esposa... de vivir nuestra vida junta, de que me demostraras algun dia que me amas... de tener esa experiencia de romanticismo. Pero aunque no me diste muchas de estas cosas… yo te amaba... te amaba tanto que incluso cuando te fuiste a entrenar al otro mundo durante 7 años, yo te espere… y te segui amando… jamas crei que el hombre al que le entregue mi devocion entera, me pagara con algo tan cruel como la traicion… mi pecho me dolia y un escalosfrios recorrio mi cuerpo, de pronto mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque me hiciste algo así?, definitivamente ya no te quiero… te detesto Goku... te odio tanto... mi único objetivo es vengarme, hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste, jamás podré perdonarte algo así… enserio que jamás lo haré… seque mis lagrimas y me recosté en la cama... "Milk... Milk" es el nombre que no quiero volver a oir salir de tus labios…

* * *

Esa noche no pode conciliar el sueño, Milk estaba demasiado encariñada con ese hombre y lo peor es que por mi rabia e impotencia, no pude preguntarle a Kakashi ¿de quien se trataba?, ahora la verdad es que no se con que cara puedo ir a preguntar a la hokage, sabiendo que Shizune estará allí.

Aunque me disculpe enteramente, creo que ella no va a perdonarme con facilidad... les falle, les falle a las dos. Medite mientras estaba sentado en la cama de Milk, era de madrugada y yo aun estaba pensativo, mirando a través de la ventana. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones Milk?...

El sol salio por el horizonte, pude calcular que eran las 6 AM... pero yo aun seguia pensativo, solo reflejando su dulce sonrisa, en mi mente. No podía pensar en nada mas que no fuese Milk, no podía dejar de verla sonreír, de reprocharme, de mirarme como solía hacerlo ¿Dónde estaba la Milk que amo?.. La que ahora existe es una mujer que me ignora, que me odia y que preferiría que yo desapareciera de su vida... pero no puedo hacerlo. A pesar que ella me odia, yo la amo mucho mas… y si probara hacer lo contrario… medite recordando lo que shenlong me habia dicho. Si dejo de buscarla, ella volverá, si dejo de pensar en ella, quizás piense en mí y si comienzo a odiarla, ella me amara... ¿pero como odiarla si todo lo que cabe en mi mente es su dulce imagne? ¡Definitivamente acabe con su amor! ¡La mate!

Agache mi cabeza, me sentía terriblemente mal, el solo pensar que Milk cambio totalmente y que el motivo de ese radical cambio, fue mi culpa... encerio no podia quedar tranquilo.

Mientras me angustiaba mas por la razón que ella me detesta, escuche tocar el timbre de la puerta. Me levante y fui a ver quien era... cuando lo abri, note que era la mujer pelinegra de cabello corto, ella tenia la cabeza agachada y con vergüenza.

_ Shizune…_ susurre sorprendido por su presencia.

_ ¿puedo pasar?_ interrogo sumisa.

Yo abrí más la puerta y le invite con mi mano, ella camino y se adentro a la sala de mi departamento. Parecía extrañada, supongo que fue por que todo estaba desordenado.

_ siento mucho el desorden…_ me disculpe, comenzando a levantar la ropa tirada y los papeles. Ella en silencio se sentó sobre el sofá, y yo me puse frente a ella_ ¿sucedió algo?

_ Goku… bueno..._ estaba algo nerviosa ¿Por qué seria? Durante un corto lapso de tiempo se quedo callada y dudosa.

_ Shizune, sobre lo que ocurrió yo lo siento mucho...

_ Esta bien, de todas maneras... en parte fue culpa mia… me obsecione contigo, tanto que crei que te amaba… y cla vedad es que no se realmente lo que siento... pero quiero que sepas que respeto tu matrimonio y aunque se que no llegaremos a ser nada mas... te pido, porfavor que… que seamos amigos... y me permitas ayudarte…_ agacho su mirada y comenzo a jugar con sus dedos, por los nervios. Me quede perplejo, no esperaba que ella me disculpara y mucho menos que me pida ser su amigo, sonreí y acate con la cabeza.

_ siempre serás mi amiga… no importa lo que suceda, eso nada lo cambiara…_ la tome de sus manos y le sonreí nuevamente. Ella me concedió uno de sus más despampanantes sonrisas y se alegro.

_ Muchas gracias... muy bien... entonces te ayudare y te apoyare…_ se levanto y comenzo a limpiar el centro de mesa.

_ ¡¿que estas haciendo? Deja, no te molestes, yo lo haré..._ quice detenerla pero ella volteo su cuerpo y me miro desafiante.

_ Son Goku, no has estado alimentándote ni viviendo en buenas condiciones, mira como esta tu apartamento y además, mira como estas… _ me señalo, ¿tan mal me veía?_ dime, ¿quieres que Milk te ame, o sienta lastima por ti?_ su pregunta me dejo confundido..._ cuando Milk vuelva, no le gustara para nada, verte de esta manera… ve a bañarte, cortare un poco tu cabello y limpiare este lugar…

_ aprecio mucho lo que quieres hacer Shizune, pero ¿no tienes mucho trabajo en la oficina de tsunade?

_ ¡Tú por eso no te preocupes! ¡Ahora ve a darte una ducha!_ me ordeno, su reproche me hizo sentir vivo, parecía Milk... al igual que ella, mi esposa siempre me ordenaba que no me preocupara y que vaya a darme una ducha, porque olía a sudor después de mis entrenamientos . Arquee mis ojos y accedí.

Extrañamente, me sentía renovado, la depresión de no tener a Milk, se había esfumado de manera repentina. Shizune me había ayudado a levantar mi ánimo; tal vez fue porque me perdono, o quizás por que acepto mi matrimonio o también podría ser que el que dijera que Milk regresaría pronto y que debía estar preparado para recibirla, me devolvió las esperanzas que creí perdida.

* * *

Me levante una vez que la brisa del alba me despertó. Doble el futon en el que había dormido aquella noche y fui a la segunda planta donde me percate que todo estaba muy sucio. Por lo que pude deducir que Satoshi no había venido a este lugar durante mucho tiempo. En el piso de arriba, había tres habitaciones con sanitarios privados, varios objetos cubiertos de polvo, yacían tirados por doquier.

Levante uno de los retratos y limpie el vidrio, me sorprendió no ver ninguna fotografía en el interior, al igual que este, los demás estaban también sin contenido. Satoshi aun no había despertado, así que aproveche en asear aquellas habitaciones y luego, me fui a la cocina de la planta baja, también lo limpie, pero no había mas que cacerolas viejas. Cuando limpie toda la casa a excepción de la sala donde se encontraba descansando mi acompañante, sentí que me moría de hambre, así que comencé a buscar por aquel lugar, si había algo de dinero... cuando entre a la cocina, uno de los tablones del suelo rechinó , intrigada, levante la tabla y habia una bolsa de plastico negro en el interior.

Una vez que la saque, note que en el interior había una libreta y un fajo de dinero extraño. Me senté y hojee aquella libreta. Me parecía tan tierno, allí estaba el dibujo de un niño pequeño junto a una mujer de cabello negro, largo hasta debajo de la cintura y otra que tenía cabello café. Lo que me parecía tierno era que los dibujos eran imperfectos, podría decirse que un niño de 4 años fue el autor.

No di más importancia al asunto y volví a guardarlo. Tome el dinero y me propuse a decirle a Satoshi que iba a salir a buscar algo de comer, pero cuando note que estaba descansando con tanta tranquilidad, preferí evitar despertarlo, así que Salí de casa. Buscando un lugar donde pudieren brindarme comestibles.

Camine durante varios minutos, recién me daba cuenta que había una considerable distancia hasta la casa de Satoshi... lo que me hacia sospechar de algo malo, era que en su casa, su hogar, no habia ni un solo retrato de su infancia, de sus padres, nada... nada de nada. Y sinceramente me hacia sentir algo nerviosa, bueno, talvez es que ahora estoy bajo el techo de una casa junto a un hombre del que no se mucho y que su dulce mirar me había provocado sentimientos en lo profundo de mi corazón…. ¿Por qué sentía este amor hacia el?, es cierto que lo que siento ahora, no se compara a lo que sentí con Goku… quizás sea los inicios de un amor puro y duradero... y tuve que llegar a experimentar esto, por alguien completamente contrario a Goku..

¿Por qué?... Goku… aunque aun te odie, tu traición aun me lastima, como espinas que me perforan el alma, ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo?.. Ya pasaron mas de un mes... no se ni cuanto tiempo llevo separada de ti, pero solo quiero que tu sufras y pases por lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo, si para ello debo matarme la espalda y lastimar mi cuerpo, solo para volverme fuerte y hacerte pagar, para que tu sepas que engañaste a la mujer menos indicada. Aunque también podría buscar la otra alternativa de lastimarlo, y eso seria hacer lo mismo que el… engañarlo con la persona que mas odia, pero si lo hiciera, me estaría rebajando a lo que el es... un miserable y desgraciado infiel. Definitivamente, no pienso hacer algo así...

_ Buenos días… _ salude a una mujer que vendía verduras. Luego de tanto caminar por fin pude dar con una proveedora, pero ella se quedo absorta al mirarme, era una mujer más o menos de 50 años_ ¿se siente bien?

_ ¿Cómo… como puede ser posible que… que tu estés viva y joven?_ se exaltó en esa última frase. Confundida negué al instante

_ se debe estar equivocando, o me esta confundiendo con otra persona…

_ Pero... pero si tu estas muerta_ se acerco a mi y comenzo a verme de pies a cabeza.

_ Señora, yo no estoy muerta ni nada, debe estar equivocándose. Yo no la conozco…

_ Cual ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?_ sus ojos aun permanecían completamente abiertos.

_ Mi nombre es Milk… Milk de So…._ iba a concluir con su apellido, pero el solo aceptar su apellido, significaba que yo aun pensaba amorosamente en el…_ soy Milk Toshi…_ tuve que robar las ultimas silabas del nombre de Satoshi.

_ Ohh, lo siento tanto, es que usted y la señora Minashi se parecen tanto… le juro que si tuviera una fotografía, quedaría asombrada por la similitud...

_ dijo Minashi?_ ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Señora?... esto no me esta gustando, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

_ Si... la señora Minashi, vivia en esta aldea hace 14 años atrás... pero ella murio en otra aldea llamada konoha, luego de que ella muriera, un fenómeno extraño ocurrio en esta aldea, hubo una gran explosion masiva que liquido a toda la población y destruyo todas las casas… y aquellas personas que sobrevivieron fueron gravemente heridos y decidieron después de varios años, que seria mejor alejarse de la casa que salio intacta de aquella explosion. Muchos creyeron que fue ninja malévolo, quien provoco aquello, pero nunca se supo que fue lo que ocurrió verdaderamente en aquella casa...

_ Y… y… ¿esa mujer tenia hijos?_ todo esto lo que me estaba diciendo, no lo podía creer, se supone que Minashi era mi hija, mía y la de Kakashi… ¿porque se parece?.. Espera… "¿Qué pretendes? ¿Piensas desencadenar tu rabia hacia ella, solo por que se parece a tu madrastra?"

_ pues, no que sepa... ella llego a esta aldea siendo muy joven, lo unico que llevaba el dia que llego, solo fue una canasta de picnic. Luego se conoció con la adivina que vivía en el pueblo y se fueron a vivir a aquella casa. Lastimosamente la pobre sufría mucho, siempre se le veía deprimida y triste…

Terminando de oír aquello, todo mi cabeza estaba a punto de dar vueltas, no comprendía nada, ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido? ¿Se tratara esta mujer, de la madrastra de Kakashi?, el único que puede decirme la verdad es... es…

Voltee mi cuerpo y comencé a correr hacia casa. Estaba desesperada, ¿todo lo que creí de esa mujer fue mentira? ¿Qué obtenía ella de todo esto? ¿Dónde estaba Minashi? ¿Cual es la verdad? Corrí y corrí, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía como mi respiración se agitaba y cuando estaba ya a pocos metros de nuestra casa, note como el cuerpo de Satoshi, yacía tirado en la entrada, con un bastón a su costado y sus heridas sangrando.

_ Satoshi!_ corrí y lo apoye en mi falda, el abrió lentamente sus ojos y sonrió._ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte estando malherido? ¡Eres idiota o te haces!_ le reproche, estaba enojada por preocuparme en aquel momento.

_ estoy feliz…_ susurro arqueando sus ojos, pero sus labios yacían inquietos. Su sutilísima sonrisa me calmo un poco.

_ Al menos estas mejor_ cerré mis ojos con alivio, pero al abrirlos, me encontré con una escena impactante para mi._ ¿sa…Satoshi... porque? ¿Por qué estas llorando?_ vi que de sus mejillas pálidas y blancas, unas lagrimas cristalinas se desbordaban con amargura.

_ Solo... estoy feliz..._ fue lo ultimo que dijo aferrandose a mi cuello.

Yo no sabia que hacer, solo me limite a corresponderle el abrazo ¿Por qué Satoshi estaba llorando? ¿Por qué el dolor de su rostro me afectaba en el corazón? Después de un efímero momento, lo ayude a levantarse y llevarlo a dentro de la casa. El había quedado desmayado... su situación me estaba aterrando cada vez mas, quiza estaba exagerando con mis cuidados, pero no podia evitarlo. Esa era mi naturaleza... ademas, espero que cuando se sienta mejor, el pueda explicarme ¿Por qué Minashi desaparecio y quien es verdaderamente?

* * *

**snifff snifff, siento mucho que este cap sea corto, lo que pasa es q es todo lo que tenia en el momento q entre al internet y como vi que ya paso tiempo del cap , pos decidi poner este cap... prometo que para la proxima estara muchicimo mas interesante y amplo ok ok**


	27. Chapter 27: Una verdad es Revelada

CAPITULO 27

**HOLA! Mis queridas lectoras (es) hoy shomi, esta muy cansadita, pero contenta de leer sus preciados reviews :D. esta semana acabe con todas mis fuerzas, gracias a doña inspiración que me visito el dia de ayer es que hoy puedo traerles el siguiente episodio :D.. quiero disculparme ya que en estos episodios, que no son muchos. Los personajes principales seran sato y Milk, luego volveremos a tomar muy encuenta la reunión de Milk con sus pretendientes… ufff debo escribir! Debo escribir! Porque la proxima semana la U me va a exprimir, debo hacer una practica forence de juicio oral, examen de T. del estado, de intro al Derecho y exposiciones U:U bueno.. que podemos hacer, solo esforzarme :D bueno… ahora voy a responder a sus comentarios.**

**Ah si, esto va para los lectores LA INJUSTICIA DE UNA MENTE OLVIDADA BY AMORXITA…. Michy tendra uno de sus parciales definitivos de aleman asi que el capitulo 43 quedara pendiente para después del 15 de este mes. A menos que michy me pase las indicaciones para crear su cap y asi adelantar la hora de nuestra agonia XD pero bueno, yo les estare confirmando.**

**MARI 3304**

CAP 22.

XD jejeje bueno, en este cap, veras como es que Satoshi esta enamorado de Milk… bueno, con el dato que les dare mas adelante, voy a dejar a su imaginación, para que udstedes tengan sus conclusiones. Ajjajaja pobre Mari-chan, si con esto quiere morirse, seguro que para dentro de unos caps mas adelante, te querras suicidar jajajaj n.n

CAP 23

Es que tienes que comprender que la pobre de Milk esta atravesando por una situación muy complicada. Habia perdido al hombre que amo , por una traicion y durante los momentos tristes que atravezó, Kakashien cierta forma estuvo alli y bueno, sobre Satoshi, el fue su consuelo tras haber visto como Goku y shizune estaban a punto de hacer aquello ante sus ojos. Es realmente triste T—T

CAP24

Ajajajajajja ya veo que tu tampoco sientes agrado por Satoshi ajajjaja ( susurra "un punto a favor de fuen"-.- )jajaja , respeto tu forma de pensar acerca de Satoshi ajjajaja, no hay problema, pero aun falta para que Kakashiy Milk tengan algo romantico :D.

CAP 25

n.n oh Goku, lo que dice Mari tiene mucha razon, "como que no querias causar tanto daño", encerio que es exasperante su forma de actuar. Ajaja! Ahora quedamos en cero, MILK ni para uno ni para el otro… ajjajaja pobre, aunque el quedarse sola es una alternativa a considerar¬.¬ ajajaj! En este cap, dare la pista, del porque el protagonismo de Satoshi… jojojo! Estas son las bases para el desastre que se aproxima :O

CAP 26.

Primeramente, quiero agradecerte enormemente que me dejaras tus reviews atrasados. Me siento muy feliz de que lo hicieras, ya sabes que sus comentarios son como mi oro, lo mas preciado que tengo y uno mas, es muy bienvenido en el corazon de esta escritora :D

Segundo: T—T T —T gomenasai! Gomene! Sorry! Sniff, es que.. es que la inspiración no llegaba y cada vez los dias pasaban con rapidez y yo no pude dejar de pensar que pronto se aburririan y se cansarian de esperar y que luego abandonarian el fic, y que luego me deprimiese y que luego desertara de escribir y que luego lloraria por ver morir a mi hijo ( fic) snifff buaaa… bueno, pero sabes, este capitulo esta lleno de sensaciones y descubrimientos, espero que te guste n.n

**FUEN: **hola!, n.n , bueno sobre minashi, aun falta para que revele su identidad, pero seguro que te gustara, estoy segura y cuando te enteres de la verdad, te quedaras …. osea que… quieres que shizune tome parte en el corazon de Goku O.O O.O realmente me dejas impactada, yo crei que eras una fanatica 10000000%GokuMilk :O que la haga olvidar un poco de Milk ahhhh! :O:O:O:O .

¿?¿?¿? Satoshi o kakashi? O.o no comprendi aquello, jaejejej pero es cierto que Satoshi se ha ganado algunos corazones por aquí n.n ajajaj pero Kakashiaun no ha demostrado lo mejor de su persona n.n… no te preocupes, Satoshi tiene un destino…lastimosamente algunas no estaran de acuerdo. No! Veo que ahora fuen no quiere a kakashi! :O:O:O:O

**MARGARITA**: siento tanto que estuviera corto, aunque de confuso, no comprendi en donde… pero porfa, dime cuales son tus dudas para que te las aclare si… porfa n.n muchas gracias por tu review, ah y decirte que este capitulo estara genial.

**KIARA:** relmente crees que Milk tomara bien su relacion, no olvides que Milk fue engañada por Goku con ella. jejej mejor no adelanto mas de lo que se vendra adelante. Jajaja gomene, Kakashisaldra en este episodio, aunque siento tanto que el capitulo anterior fuese tan, pero tan corto U.u.

**GOKU—KAKAROTTO—DBZ:** XD ajjajaja que buena escenificación! crees que podria matarte, si, yo….O/O (carraspeando la garganta) bueno, no lo haria. Aunque ahora Milk va a lastimarte y va a golpearte y de seguro te sorprenderas XD

O.O a eso se referian con confuso? :O debo reeditar el anterior capitulo, me enfoque demasiado en expresar los sentimientos pero me olvide aclarar quien era el que relataba ( comienza a rascar su mejilla con el dedo indice y sus ojos rasgados) gomene! ( se inclina pidiendo disculpas) T—T que descuidada! Gomene! Espero que este capitulo te guste mucho mas n.n :D esperare tu comentario muy contenta.

**MILK DE SON:**

Ajajajajaj "amamos" / es cierto XD es que como dice Fuen, " Goku no tuvo la culpa de su cambio de personalidad" pero yo creo que un hombre puede controlar sus impulsos carnales y si sabe que ama a Milk , no deberia hacerlo! Pero no te preocupes! Goku tiene que pagar! (shomi transforma su rostro a uno diabolico, luego vuelve su rostro a uno angelical). Parece que fuiste la unica que le impacto ver llorar a Satoshi, y si… en este episodio se da algun dato del porque se aflige el pelinegro. MUCHAS GRACIAS MILK, GOKU.. encerio les agradezco el apoyo! :D sayunara!

* * *

Yo no sabia que hacer, solo me limite a corresponderle el abrazo ¿Por qué Satoshi estaba llorando? ¿Por qué el dolor de su rostro me afectaba en el corazón? Después de un efímero momento, lo ayude a levantarse y llevarlo a dentro de la casa. El había quedado desmayado... su situación me estaba aterrando cada vez mas, quizás estaba exagerando con mis cuidados, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa era mi naturaleza... además, espero que cuando se sienta mejor, el pueda explicarme ¿Por qué Minashi desapareció y quien es verdaderamente?

Sabia que Satoshi se encontraba débil, así que otra vez volví a donde la proveedora de víveres y esta vez si compre los alimentos, estaba segura que la falta de fuerza de Satoshi era porque estaba debilitado por no haber comido nada... y con lo callado que suele ser, me era imposible pensar que el se quejaria del hambre.

Cuando regrese, comencé a cocinar, mientras el aun descansaba apaciblemente, una vez que termine, fui a su alcoba y lo levante… espere pacientemente a que despertara y al abrir sus dulces ojos, me miró fijamente, parecía un gatito asustado y avergonzado... Seguramente fue por haberse puesto a lagrimear cuando lo encontré tirado en la entrada de la casa, aunque estaba triste por el estado en el que se encontraba, yo aun estaba con mis dudas, quería saber la verdad tras todo esto.

— Satoshi... te prepare sopa de mijo y asado con tallarin— el se sento y con un rostro deprimido y decaido, tomo el plato y comenzo a comer con pesar. Yo me quede observándolo, durante ese momento, no nos dijimos nada, parecía abrumado por algo...

— Gracias…— dijo al terminar de comer, me entrego el plato vació y volvió a recostarse dándome la espalda.

— te cuento que hace poco fui a un mini mercado que esta en la aldea… y... lo mas extraño es que la señora que atendia, se quedo aterrada al verme, es mas, parecia como si hubiese visto un fantasma, yo le pregunte el ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera? Y sabes que fue lo que me respondió….— eleve mi cabeza para mirarlo, el aun estaba callado dándome la espalda, pero sabia que estaba escuchándome.— me pregunto si yo era Minashi... desde luego que le dije que se habia equivocado, pero... ¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer conozca a mi supuesta hija, si ella aun no ha nacido? ¡Respóndeme!— estaba molesta por no saber la verdad.— además, con todo esto, tengo varias incógnitas que necesito que me respondas, si no lo haces... siento que… siento que me podria morir de angustia— abrace mis brazos y cere mis ojos, cuando volvi a abrirlos le exigi que respondiera— ¡te pido que respondas!

— no se nada de minashi… — volteo su cuerpo para mirarme con cierta aflicción.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes nada de ella? ¡Ella me trajo a ti, deberías saber algo de ella!— me apoye en el suelo para presionarlo.

— A mi me dieron ordenes de enseñarte y protegerte… no se nada de ella, a penas la conozco...— su tono frio y su seriedad, me hacian pensar que el me estaba mintiendo.

— ¿si apenas la conoces? ¿Cómo es posible que viniéramos a vivir a su casa? además ¿protegerme? ¿Protegerme de que? ¡Satoshi, no me estas diciendo la verdad!

— ¡Te la estoy diciendo! ¡No crees que esas preguntas deberías hacérselas a ella en persona!

— ¡le preguntaría a ella, pero ella no esta! ¡Quieres que siga sin saber nada de lo que esta ocurriendo! ¿Porque esos sujetos nos atacaron? ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? ¿Que es lo que ganaras? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi realmente? Además ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kakashique me odiaba por parecerme a su madrastra? Tu mismo cavaste tu propia tumba al decir aquello, eso quiere decir que tu si conocías a su madrastra que resulta ser la minashi con quien todos me confunden… ¡verdad! ¡No vengas a decirme que no sabes nada de esa mujer! ¡¿Dime, quien es realmente minashi?

— ¿Qué por que hago todo esto por ti?...— susurro agachando su cabeza, mientras sus mechones de pelo, ensombrecían sus ojos. Elevó su mirada y me tomo de la muñeca, haciéndome dar un giro encima suyo para que terminara bajo el. Me quede muda y sin aliento, su rostro estaba tan cerca al mió — ¿es que no te das cuenta del porque?...— me susurro suavemente.

Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, toda la rabia e ira que sentía hace momentos, estaba desapareciendo, por el fuerte impacto que provocaba su respiración sobre mi rostro. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi mejilla, tan suave y calida, luego se posaron sobre mis labios, sus ojos tan embriagantes y seductores. Provocaban que un deseo repentino, despertara en mi pecho. "no… no puedo hacer esto, Milk, no dejes que el penetre las herraduras de tu corazón, si lo hace, ya no habrá marcha atrás..."

— ¡pues no… no me doy cuenta! ¡Quisieras explicármelo!... — comencé a moverme bajo su cuerpo para zafarme. El se aparto y me dejo salir de su prisión— Satoshi... necesito que me digas la verdad ¡porque si no! Yo… yo me marchare de tu lado— esa amenaza lo había dejado totalmente impactado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, luego agacho la cabeza y se quedo callado. Me lastimaba verlo tan abatido, quería dar marcha atrás, pero si lo hago no conseguiré ninguna respuesta. Debía continuar, aun si esa amenaza le hacia daño...

— había olvidado….— respondió, con los ojos entrecerrados de tristeza.— había olvidado que tu único objetivo es vengarte de Goku… ¡lo que los demás sientan! , ¡Te vale poco! , ¿Verdad?— quede impactada por su repentino cambio de humor— ¡no soy Goku para que me vengas con tus amenazas! ¡Talvez ese imbecil siempre obedecía cuando lo chantajeabas con cosas que el moriría si no las hicieras!— se levanto rápidamente y me tomo de la mano con una mirada iracunda— ¡si tanto deseas irte! — me levanto de un brazo y me llevo a la puerta— si tanto deseas volver con Goku, ¡puedes irte! ¡No te detendré! — me empujo y yo le di una bofetada que lo dejo callado y mirándome con rostro de confusión.

— ¡tu quien rayos te crees! ¡Sabes que odio a Goku… lo detesto! ¡Jamás regresare con el… y sabes... tampoco volvere contigo! ¡Tu eres igual que el... eres un desconsiderado y torpe, estupido, salvaje! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio a ti también!— le grite enfurecida, sintiendo como sus palabras me envenenaban el alma. Cerré mis ojos y mis puños, estaba realmente enojada. El me toco el hombro y yo aparte su mano rápidamente— ¡no me toques, te detesto!

Sentí una fuerte presión en mi muñeca, era Satoshi que me jalaba hacia el. Me tomo de la cabeza y me atrajo a sus labios. Quede impactada, Satoshi… el... el estaba besandome. Sus labios calidos rozaban con los míos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y podía sentir el sentimiento que me transmitía mediante aquel beso. Todo mi esfuerzo por contener estos sentimientos, estaba desvaneciéndose, sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a florecer. Se aparto suavemente de mí y me oteo sensualmente.

— perdóname… se que digo las cosas sin pensar… pero… no puedo contener los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti…— "¿sentimientos, hacia mi?" estaba pasmada.— no quiero perderte… pero creo que lo mejor es que me marche….— me soltó y tomo su gabardina, paso por mi lado y volvió a mirarme de reojo. Saco su cigarrillo marca sabuke y lo puso en sus labios.

El... el se estaba marchando, ¡no quiero que se vaya! ¿Esta jugando con mis sentimientos? ¿Me esta poniendo aprueba? Reaccione antes que saliera de la habitación y cerré la puerta, interponiéndome entre su camino.

— ¿Cómo que te marchas?...— lo mire fastidiada— me traes a este lugar que no conozco solo para abandonarme…— me miro afligido— ¡además estas malherido! ¡No deberías irte hasta que tus heridas sanen! Es mas… tu me prometiste que me entrenarías, y hasta hoy no veo los resultados de ese entrenamiento para volverme mas fuerte… no puedes irte hasta que cumplas con ello… — el arqueo sus ojos sutilmente y me abrazo por los hombros, dejándome muda otra vez…— Satoshi…— susurre su nombre, pero el no respondió y se quedo abrazándome. Mis manos dudaban en corresponder aquel abrazo, el nerviosismo me invadía y mis palmas temblaban en su espalda. Quería contenerme las ganas de abrazarlo, pero mi impulso y mi corazón me dejaron continuar. Apoye mi mentón en su hombro y le correspondí el abrazo.

El solo estar así, me hacia sentir tranquila y en paz, su aroma a canela…. abri los ojos al instante, ese olor parecia completamente al de minashi... lo recuerdo bien, porque cuando ella me cuidaba, yo solo podia percibir su fragancia a canela. No iba a apartarme repentinamente, así que le golpee en su dorso. Arqueo su espalda, por el dolor que le proporcione y apretó sus dientes y me miro adolorido.

— ¿Por qué…?— me exigió una respuesta aun chillando por el dolor.

— es para que aprendas a respetarme, yo no te pedí que me abrazaras de esa manera… además, deberías estar en cama, ¡ve a recostarte ahora!— señale con mi dedo autoritario, hacia el futon en el que estaba reposando.

— auch.. Pero… pero no era necesario que me golpearas…— se excuso.

Y a regañadientes regreso a su cama, se sentó y se cubrió con la sabana. Agacho la cabeza y me volvió a mirar.

— te prometo Milk que pronto te diré toda la verdad… solo que... aun no es la hora de que lo sepas...— otra vez su rostro serio me llamo la atención.

— procura que ese momento llegue pronto, no quiero seguir viviendo en una mentira e intriga, que no me deja tranquila.

Acató con la cabeza y tomo un encendedor de su bolsillo, luego prendió su cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar en mi presencia. Yo me quede con los ojos rasgados de fastidio.

— ¡tonto!— le di un coscorrón y le quite el cigarrillo— ¡deja de estar fumando esta porquería que te va a matar! ¡No quiero volverte a ver fumar en mi presencia, lo has oído! — su mirada confundida, e impresionada me daba a entender que yo estaba comportándome como lo hacia antes. Definitivamente la Milk anterior, estaba volviendo a aparecer... no se si eso es bueno… o quiza sea malo...

* * *

Luego de que Inoichi entrara a interrogar al anciano que era súbdito de orochimaru y quien había atacado a Milk y su acompañante. No me quedaba más opción que esperar respuestas, que no tardarían en salir a la luz. ¿Dónde estaba el escondite de orochimaru? ¿Cual era la importancia de capturar a Milk?, estas y muchas mas que no me dejaban cavilar con tranquilidad.

Suspire, apesadumbrado… me encontraba ya cuatro horas esperando en la sala de informaciones. Bastaba que me nombraran para que yo fuese a hablar con inoichi, y saber que fue lo que vio en el cerebro de aquel ninja. No se tardaron mas, inoichi había salido de la sala de interrogaciones y yo deje de leer mi libro "táctica icha icha" para acercármele y preguntarle sobre lo que descubrió.

— Kakashi… — volteo al notar que lo estaba persiguiendo.

— ¿viste algo interesante en sus recuerdos? — cuestione con mis manos en el bolsillo.

— no es el lugar indicado para conversar...— me dijo serio.

En ese momento decidí que seria tener mas cautela, ya que el asunto parecía exigirlo. Así que fuimos al restauran de barbacoa, como hoy era un día particular y horas de clases para los de la academia ninja y para los shinobis que estaban trabajando. Supuse que ese era el mejor lugar para conversar. Pedimos porciones de carne y las asamos en el hornillo.

— ¿y bien?— volví a otearlo.

— lo que encontré en su cerebro quizás no sea de tanta importancia para la aldea, pero si para ti...

— ¿Para mi? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— déjame contarte… ese anciano, era un aldeano común y corriente de la aldea Hokari... el tenia una esposa "adivina" que trabajaba de ello para llevar pan a la mesa...

— espera, ¿dijiste adivina?— me sorprendí, ¿podría ser que la mujer que me leyó mi futuro sea ella?

— Si… bueno, esa pareja era demasiado unida, tanto que se contaban todo, no había secretos entre ellos. Entonces, un día la mujer llego afligida a su hogar y el la recibió y le pregunto el porque estaba tan decaída. Ella le contó que había conocido a una mujer y que le leyó su futuro, en ese futuro... se veia a ella misma implicada en la vida de esa mujer, como una de las principlales directrices de lo que vendria después… nunca le dijo que fue lo que ocurriria. Pero su mujer al verse comprometida con el futuro de la advertida, comenzó a alejarse de el y se fue a vivir con la muchacha recién llegada. Su relación se fue deteriorando por la ausencia de su cónyuge, y seis años después, cansado de vivir solo y sin ninguna explicación lógica. El fue a buscarla y se encontró con una mujer de ojos y cabello negro, muy parecida a la muchacha que llego con son Goku, a esta aldea. Y eso no era todo... la mujer tenia un hijo... ese niño crecio alejado de todo sentimiento de su madre, al parecer ella lo maldecia por haber nacido. Era una mujer deprimida y solitaria, así que este anciano junto a su esposa, lo criaron cuando la madre vino a esta aldea, pero el niño era indiferente a todo tipo de sentimientos, hasta que un año después...

Su madre murió en batalla y el niño al enterarse de aquello desencadeno un dolor profundo y un poder escalofriante. Una energía peligrosa proveniente de su cuerpo, destruyó todo a su paso, toda la aldea Hokari fue hecha añicos en un solo instante a excepción de la casa donde se encontraba. El anciano junto a su esposa que estaban junto a el en ese momento, trataron de detenerlo, pero el muchacho no reaccionaba. Cuando todo acabo y muchas vidas se perdieron con aquella explosión, el termino desmayado y perdió la conciencia de lo ocurrido. Pero entonces, el anciano aterrado por aquello, quiso asesinar al niño, pero su esposa se interpuso en su camino y termino lastimada. Ella juro nunca mas quererlo volver a ver y prometió que cuidaría del niño hasta su mayoría de edad. El sujeto, completamente abatido por haber perdido al amor de su vida, vago durante varios años, acumulando un gran rencor hacia aquel muchacho por haberle quitado lo que mas quería. Además de que estaba conciente de que el joven, una vez que controle su poder oculto, seria una gran amenaza para los aldeanos inocentes.

Entonces al tercer año, fue intercedido por Kabuto quien le prometió que obtendría lo que quería, solo si se sometía a una serie de experimentos que lograrían otorgarle el poder para destruir a ese muchacho.

Me quede absorto, aquella historia hablaba de minashi... yo realmente ignoraba que ella tuviera un hijo… ademas... parece que ese hijo es, nada mas ni nada menos que…Satoshi…

— Bueno… eso es todo lo que vi que puede servirte de algo, ya que tu padre estuvo casado con la mujer que vi en los recuerdos de aquel anciano.

— Muchas gracias…— agradecí sin entusiasmo, ahora gran parte de los eslabones comenzaban a enlazarse.

Esa tarde llegue a casa anonadado, parecía un zombi, no tenia pensamientos para nada que no fuese Milk y el porque Satoshi se la llevo. ¿Por qué precisamente tenia que llevarse a Milk? las conclusiones que podia sacar era de que, el la queria por el parecido que tenia con su madre, es decir, minashi…. Pero entonces, si el buscaba la imagen de su madre en Milk… ¿Por qué arriesgarla en ese tipo de batalla? Quizás en aquella ocasión cuando peleamos con aquel anciano y ese sujeto robusto, el objetivo de estos era llevarse a Milk y el hecho que Satoshi la defendiera es porque quiere quedarse con ella. Pero la forma en que la miraba, no era la de un hijo a una madre… era el de amor de un hombre a una mujer. Además si en caso que Milk llegase a enterarse, seguramente ella se enojara con el, ya que a mi me odia por haberla comparado y cuando se entere que su acompañante solo quiere estar con ella por el parecido que tiene con su madre, seguro que se enfadara mucho mas... pero lo mejor seria que yo vaya a la aldea Hokari y trate de recuperarla y advertirle... si, definitivamente debo recuperar a Milk.

Decidido a buscar a la mujer que no dejaba de perpetrar en mi mente, Salí de mi apartamento por la ventana. Salte por los tejados para dirigirme a la oficina de la hokage, cuando llegue y me apresure en tocar la puerta. Ella me invito a pasar con su voz de enojo, cuando entre, vi que tenia una pila de documentos a punto de desbordarse por su escritorio. Ella me miro frunciendo el seño de molestia y yo solo deje caer una gota por mi sien.

— Kakashi… que bueno que viniste… necesito que cumplas con algunas misiones que llegaron hace dos días. Di por terminado la búsqueda de Milk y el escondite de orochimaru, el anciano que trajiste no tenia en su mente la ubicación de dicho escondite. Así que necesito que ahora te pongas serio para cumplir con tus misiones que son de gran importancia para la aldea.

— Pero Lady Tsunade… ese sujeto que esta con Milk, se encuentra en la aldea Hokari, estoy seguro que si voy…

— Ya no mas, esa misión se termino… kakashi, eres uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, y como tal debes acudir a su llamado— comenzó a ordenar la pila de documentos y sacó uno de las carpetas para pasármelo.— tu misión es capturar a un shinobi de alta peligrosidad que esta atentando contra la vida del señor feudal de la nación de la arena...— estaba desilusionado, ninguna objeción u excusa podria permitirme ir a buscarla. Realmente me sentía apenado, estaba dejando que mis sentimientos interfirieran con mi deber de ninja.

— Esta bien... ire a cumplirlo enseguida... pero quisiera pedirle que después de esto, me permita ir, ella esta en peligro.— ella dejo caer todos sus papeles y suspiro tragando su rabia.

— escúchame kakashi, Milk ya no es nuestra responsabilidad… hay cosas mas importantes que ir a buscarla, Son Goku me dijo que ella volvería por sus propios medios y si es así, así deberá ser… no podemos traerla a arrastras tampoco.

— comprendo…— me incline con respeto y Salí de la oficina, estaba deprimido, aunque lo que decía Tsunade tenia razón, yo no podía resignarme a dejarla a su suerte, pero ahora mi aldea me necesita, necesita que yo la ayude…. "te prometo Milk, que cuando acabe con mis misiones, yo ire a buscarte, te lo prometo"

* * *

FLASH BACK.

— Mamá… mamá… ¿mira, mira?— aquella época insistí e insistí en llamar su atención... pero ella tenia la mirada perdida, estaba muerta en vida

— Satoshi... ven… tu mamá esta ocupada meditando un poco, ¿te parece si vamos a preparar algunas galletas?— aquel jardin natural, con un rio y un muelle pequeño donde desembarcaban los botes pesqueros, eran el unico y adorable recuerdo de mi madre.

En aquel entonces tenia 5 años... nunca recibi el amor maternal que añore desde pequeño, siempre vivi solo, aunque estaba acompañado de mi nana, una mujer madura muy gentil y comprensiva. Realmente me sentía muy solo, jamás conocí a mi padre y mi madre siempre pensó en el, siempre supe que ella me culpaba a mi por la perdida de su familia, fue por culpa mía que ella vivió infeliz toda su vida..

Aquel día, faltando 5 meses para mi cumpleaños sexto, ella recibió una carta de una mujer llamada Asami de Konoha. Vi desde lo lejos como mi madre con sus mechones negros y largos que caían como cascada de su amplia frente, leía aquella misiva. Su mirada sin brillo se convirtió en los orbes mas deslumbrantes que haya visto y sus labios dibujaron una enorme sonrisa de alegría, fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír de esa manera, me quede cautivado, añorando que al menos, una sola vez en la vida, ella me sonría de ese modo. Al menos así me sentiría amado...

— Yuuma-sama, volveré pronto— se despidió de mi nana, mientras yo permanecía detrás de la falda de mi nana. Mi madre en ese momento me miro fríamente, y yo me oculte mas, embarrando mi rostro en la tela de aquella falda.

— Satoshi... te prometo que volveremos a ser una familia...— fue lo ultimo que dijo y vi como su cabellera azabache brillaba con el atardecer, mientras se marchaba en aquella canoa por aquel rio brillante.

— Satoshi... vamos, voy a prepararte tu platillo favorito, se que te gustan las guminolas de judia... asi que vamos a cocinar...— me tomo de la mano y me llevo lentamente hacia la casa japonesa que habiamos alquilado. Pero yo no podía dejar de mirar atrás, esa seria la ultima ves que vería a la mujer que ame y que nunca me amo.

FINAL FLASH BACK.

"mama…. ¿porque? ¿Porque no me amaste nunca?, si tan solo hubiese sabido el porque me dejaste y me abandonaste sin mirar atrás, si tan solo hubiese podido comprender, el porque te fuiste, no hubiese sido tan infeliz durante mi niñez… pero no me arrepiento, gracias al temor y el sufrimiento, junto a las consecuencias de mis actos. Yo no hubiese llegado a verla, pero la soledad de esta casa, solo provoca que me duela el corazón, el tan solo verla cuidar de mi, me hace recordar las cosas que tu, como mi madre nunca hiciste por mi.

Y su amabilidad, solo provoca que me enamore mucho mas y el cariño de verte en ella, solo crece y crece sin control. La deseo y la amo tanto, tanto que mi pecho no me permite verte como algo mas que no sea mi mujer... te amo Milk... lo que daria porque me ames como yo a ti... porfavor... amame... dame tu amor... regalame tu sonrisa y tu afecto, es todo lo que te pido… porfavor, me siento solo, no me dejes nunca…

* * *

Un día después….

La condición física de Satoshi había mejorado bastante, ya no tenia vendajes, pero el me dijo que sus redes de chackra habían sido interferidas por aquellas espinas que cortaron la circulación del flujo de energía, por lo cual estaría indefenso durante un tiempo mas. Podía moverse pero se agitaba muy rápido y lo peor era que cada vez se deprimía mas... ¿Qué seria lo que le estaba ocurriendo? además, aunque el no quería demostrarlo, el sentía un profundo dolor y se ponía a lagrimear de tristeza, pero siempre fingiendo que estaba de sueño. ¿Cuál es el recuerdo que lo perturba?

—Milk….— — ya habíamos terminado con el almuerzo y yo me disponía a levantar los utensilios de la mesilla que estaba en la habitación de Satoshi...

— ¿dime? ¿Quieres comer mas?— cuestione tomando su plato y los palillos con la otra mano. El agacho su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, yo me quede estática esperando alguna reacción.— ¿no te sientes bien?

— Tu… ¿tu, que es lo que sientes por kakashi?— su pregunta me tomo desprevenida.

— Jej, pero que cosas estas diciendo ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?

— es solo curiosidad….— susurro sumiso.

— pues, solo le veo como a un amigo, por que el estuvo para mi cuando nadie mas me apoyo ni me distrajo de los problemas que tenia.

— ¿y… y a mi como me ves…?— note como un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. Yo me quede inmutada, no sabia que responder… tenia miedo, tenia tanto miedo en decir inconcientemente la verdad, y la verdad era que un sentimiento florecía dentro de mi pecho, solo al estar con el..

— ¿pues como quieres que te vea? Solo eres mi maestro, eres como mi protector y…..— no termine mi oración, porque el arrojo la taza de porcelana al suelo y lo quebró, dejándome impactada.

— ¿es que no puedes verme como algo mas?...— murmuro ensombreciendo sus ojos con sus mechones de cabello— si yo estuve mas tiempo a tu lado que kakashi! ¡Porque a mi no me tomas como a un amigo! O es que Kakashite atrae fisicamente?— sus celos me gustaban, porque me hacían sentir importante, pero no me gustaba cuando se excedía al querer poner palabras en mi boca.

— A que te refieres con "yo estuve mas tiempo a tu lado que kakashi"— ante mi repetición, el se hallo descubierto, exhalo y contuvo la respiración. Su silencio solo provocaba que me exaspere.— ¿dime, a que te refieres al decir aquello?

— no… a nada, olvídalo, me excedí, perdona…— volvió a recostarse y se cubrió con la sabana.

— ¡no me vas a dejar hablando sola! ¡Es de mala educación hacerlo! ¡Me tienes que responder ahora mismo, tu sacaste a relucir aquellas palabras en tus celos desmedidos y quiero que me los expliques!— le destape y el volvió a mirarme apenado.

— escúchame— se sentó y me tomo de la mano…— hay cosas que son mejor no conocerlas, si tu conoces la verdad podrías salir lastimada... comprendes…

— no me fastidies, sabes Satoshi… si no me dices esto, no voy a volver a hablarte y comenzare desde ahora— eleve mi mentón y cerré mis ojos con orgullo, sabia que si volvía a amenazarlo con marcharme, el iba a volverse algo violento y se iba a abatir y luego comenzaría una discusión desmedida. Lo mejor era actuar como una niña caprichosa y esperar a ver si resultaba.

Pero nadie me dijo que mi respuesta seria sus manos sobre mi mentón y caricias tiernas y sinceras. Sus ojos tan hipnotizantes me embriagaban y provocaban una locura y pasión desenfrenada dentro de mi cuerpo. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía resistirme. No pude… me atrajo a su rostro y unió sus labios con los míos. No pude evitarlo, no quería separarme de el, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar. Poco a poco nos fuimos recostando y quede a su costado sintiendo como su mano acariciaba mi cabello y sus labios rozaban y saboreaban los míos.

— te quiero….— susurro al separarse de mi, me miro esperando una respuesta, pero yo no podía responder, estaba muda y tiesa por aquella declaración. Pareció que a el no le importo y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez superficialmente y terminar recostando su cabeza contra mi pecho., mientras sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura.

— Mi amenaza sigue en pie, no voy a volver a dirigirte la palabra si tu no me dices la verdad...— quise levantarme, pero el me empujo para que permaneciera recostada.

— será mejor, así no tendremos que discutir de cosas banales— volvió a acomodarse en mi tórax y yo me levante molesta. Esta vez si debía hacerme respetar. Iba a cumplir con mi promesa, no iba ni a mirarlo, solo para presionarlo a que me diga a que se refería.

El se levanto y me tomo de la muñeca, yo en silencio me quede observándolo confundida. Me dio un beso en la frente y arqueo sus ojos.

— te ves muy bella cuando te enojas...— acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un beso en la frente.

— No creas que eso va a calmarme, y hacerme olvidar lo que me dijiste… ¡quiero que me lo expliques ahora!— le grite enfurecida,

— ¡que quieres que te diga! Tu sabes muy bien que me gustas…— su declaración me dejo anonadada— si dije aquello es porque estoy contigo ahora… y que me pone mal cuando se que otras personas desconocidas son mas importantes para ti, que yo.

— ¿Tu… tu me quieres?— sentía como mi pecho se regocijaba de alegría.

— te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi… — me abrazó y beso mi cuello — nunca te separes de mi, se que tu también sientes algo por mi… por favor, dime, dime si mis sentimientos son correspondidos…

— Yo…Satoshi, yo…..— su abrazo me aferraba a mas a su cuerpo, tanto que sentía que podía escuchar el latir de su corazón— yo…. Si….— afirme cerrando mis ojos y abrazándolo también.

— Gracias... gracias… no sabes lo feliz que soy con esto…— se quedo allí, sin moverse y sin decir nada mas, de pronto sentí como mi cuello se mojaba y me aparte para ver que era lo que le pasaba, me sorprendí al verlo llorar.

— ¿Satoshi… porque… que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

— no es nada— arqueo sus ojos y limpio sus mejillas— ¡muy bien! ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?— su sutil sonrisa, me dejo en claro que debía enseñarlo a sonreír.

— quiero entrenar, quiero aprender... para que en otra ocasión que necesite protegerte y protegerme, lo haga sin tener que depender que tu lo hagas, quiero ser fuerte — sonreí y el afirmo con la cabeza.

— Esta bien... comencemos con tu entrenamiento entornes…— me tomo de la mano y me llevo a fuera de la casa.— te enseñare lo primero que debes saber.

— espera… pero quiero ver algo, que siempre quise ver de ti...

— ¿de que se trata?

— quiero ver tu sonrisa...

— ¿mi sonrisa?— quedo confuso por mi petición, el accedió y arqueo sus ojos. Yo quede desilusionada y al parecer noto aquello— disculpa… yo no aprendí a sonreír…

— Yo te enseñare— tome mis dedos y me pose en sus labios— puedes mostrar tus dientes o alargar tus labios hacia tus mejillas.— el hizo un intento y le salio muy irregular y antiestético.— bueno, es un comienzo— sonreí y el intento hacerlo otra vez, pero no lo hacia bien.

— comencemos con tu entrenamiento, el primer paso será, saber controlar tu chackra y la mejor forma de hacerlo es trepar aquel árbol— me indico un pino que estaba cerca de la casa.

— ¿pero como trepar? ¿Con las manos?

— no, debes hacerlo con los pies, tu chackra debe concentrarse en la planta de tus pies y hacer esto— corrió y fue trepando el pino con sus pies.

— sorprendente— el se sentó en la copa del pino y me llamo. Yo corrí e intente trepar, pero caí al suelo, intente una y otra y otra vez, pero no pude.

— ¡no te rindas, se que tu podrás!— me animó— tienes cierto dominio en tu fuerza, así que puedes hacerlo, será fácil para ti...

Acate con la cabeza y volví a intentarlo. No se como lo hice pero me enfoque en mis pies, y de por si pude trepar corriendo aquel pino enorme. Mientras no dejaba de trepar, vi el suelo y me dio vértigo. De pronto sentí como mis pies se desprendieron de la madera y comenzaba a caer.

— ahh! Satoshi!— de pronto me sujeto de la mano y yo le observe fijamente.— no me sueltes...

— no te soltare nunca… — vi como una gota de sangre cayo en mi rostro. Su brazo comenzaba a temblar y el también perdió su equilibrio, comenzamos a caer juntos y el me abrazo para no dejarme caer sola. Entonces tomo una cuchilla de su pantalón y clavo la punta de esta en el tronco y la caída se fue aligerando. Cuando llegamos a un metro del suelo, su brazo no pudo sostenernos mas y caímos, pero el con su cuerpo acolchono mi caída.

Me levante y lo observe, el se sentó y comenzó a reírse, su sonrisa le había salido perfectamente encantadora. Sonreí y también me mate de la risa. Aquel momento, sentía que un lazo mas íntimo comenzaba a formarse entre nosotros dos, tanto que el recuerdo de Goku ya no existía en mi mente. Ya no me importaba si el estaba con ella, si estaban gozando mi ausencia, ya nada me importaba, solo quería estar así, sonriendo por siempre…


	28. Chapter 28: El unico culpable es el

**Capitulo 28**

**El único culpable es el…**

**Bueno, en el cap anterior no me llegaron muchos comentarios pero vale, aun me siento muy feliz de contar con su apoyo…..( shomi lee algo interesante en este cap) :O:O: me van a matar! Me van a matar…( canta) me van a matar! Me van a matar ( coro) me van a matar! Me van a matar! ( sinfonia) pum pum pupum…**

**KIARA: Kiarita! Quiza este capitulo satisfaga tu peticion XD sobre satoshi y milk, al menos se que tu no me mataras :D XD XD ajajajja… ohhh ok, jajaja soy mala para deterctar sarcasmos, ajajaj pero ahora comprendo. Ajajaj XD yo tampoco lo creo asi, asi que pobre de goku… no sabe lo que le espera por su relacion con shizune u.u :D:D: muchisisiismas gracias por tu preciado comentario :DD: arigato, nos vemos en el siguiente cap ¿Qué es lo que sucedera? :O:O ni yo lo se…XD**

**ANONIMO: HOLA, bienvenida n.n gracias por el apoyo, uhh realmente te admiro yo jamas me podria leer tantos caps, encerio te lo agradezco de todo corazon.. bueno sobre tu pregunta, pues no… sarutobi no es satoshi, es alguien diferente. Espero que este cap te guste y esprare tus comentarios gracias!**

**MARGARITA: hola! Margarita chan , espero que este cap te fascine, porque esta huy huiy huy, encerio :D:D. ya espero tu comentario con mucho entusiasmo enceriol.**

**AMORXITA: Ayer? Perdona , quedamos en encontrarnos ayer? O.O shomi esta confundida, y encerio lamento mucho no haber podido estar en linea, es que tuve un dia horrendo , todo mi cuerpo me dolia, oye michy el dia lunes podre estar en el inter, te parece? Si… si…? :O:O:O: tienes que contarme por q te sientes mal , encerio… tas bien? :O**

**MILK DE SON: muchisimas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Ojojojo estoy regocijandome de alegria, vieras como estoy :D:D:D todo gracias a sus comentarios , por mis examenes pasados y por la campaña politica que estoy haciendo :D:D. pero los examenes mas feos estan por venir.. u.u bueno, no me amargare :D:D:D**

**Me pone muy contenta que el romance de sato y milk te este gustando… espero puedas decirme sinceramente que te parece este cap :O:O:O encerio! Necesito saberlo! Gomene!**

**GOKU_KAKAROTTO_DBZ : KYA! Un goku celoso! Si, irresistible ( afirma con la cabeza y le sale colmillos de gatito para verse mas tierna) un goku arrepentidoª! Ahh! Que hermoso! XDXDXDjajaj ( goku se acerca al oido de shomi y le susurra) (shomi se queda impactada y con el corazon acelerado) al ver su sonrisa irregular y su tipica posición de inocente, shomi se desmaya " definitivamente es el goku que tanto queremos"( subconsciente)**

**Luego de haberle hecho reaccionar con un poco de alcohol, shomi se levanta ruborizada. Carraspea la garganta y mira a milk.**

**Milk, mira… ese goku es muy coqueto… cuidado que esta escritora se pase a su favor… QUEDA ADVERTIDO … shomi aun tiene que hacerte sufrir… no te lleves mi venganza ok XDXD ajajajja.**

**FUEN: fuen querida! Hola! jejeje si.. la verdad es que si… ( rrasca la mejilla) sabes, en el anterior cap dije que estos caps se basarian en sato y milk.. pero la verdad es que me desanime, porque a mi tampoco me gusta que las historias vaguen mucho.. ajajja bueno, algo es algo, lograr un poco de aprecio de fuen para satoshi es un gran progreso para mi, y me hace sentir satisfecha. Ohhhhhhhh!( grita hasta el infinito espacio sideral) FUEN MATARA A SHOMI, FUEN MATARA A SHOMI u.u….. ya veras porque….:O:O:O:O**

* * *

Ya transcurrió un mes, desde que llegamos a la aldea Hokari. Los entrenamientos de Satoshi eran intensivos, pese a que ahora éramos pareja, el me trataba como a su alumna durante las horas de practica, no tenia ni un poco de piedad, si debía golpearme lo hacia, ya que ningún enemigo seria flexible conmigo. Los primeros dos días aprendí rápidamente a manipular mi chackra y a incrementar mi fuerza, a niveles extremos y sorprendentes, luego me enseño a manipular armamento ninja y saber camuflarme para no ser hallada por nadie. Se podría decir que fui muy buena alumna ya que aprendí todo muy rápido.

Ahora me sentía muy segura de mi misma y me sentía contenta de que el diera todo para ayudarme, todo para enseñarme… pero mientras dejábamos los entrenamientos a un lado, nuestra vida juntos era maravillosa, aunque debía decirse que no llegamos a expresarnos todo el afecto que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Lo máximo que llegamos fue a besarnos. Pero el era paciente, le dije que era demasiado pronto para pasar al siguiente nivel, eso dije yo, mientras que mi mente decía que debía acceder a dormir con el, pero no quería que el encanto desapareciera tan pronto.

Aunque también debo decir que hay días en que Satoshi se vuelve demasiado deprimido y que el llanto que escucho desde mi habitación, me dejaban muy triste... ¿Por qué Satoshi aun sufria? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.. Era lo único que podía preguntarme, ¿Qué podría hacer yo para ayudarle a expresar todo ese sufrimiento?

_ Satoshi tengo frió…._ exprese sentada en las gradas de nuestra casa. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro firmamento. Para cobijarme, me abrazo y me cubrió con su gabardina.

_ esperaremos un poco mas… ya pronto saldrá el sol, quiero ver el amanecer contigo a mi lado…_ apretó mi mano y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

_ Mientras estés aquí para cobijarme, yo estaré el tiempo que sea necesario…._ arqueo sus ojos y estiro sus labios para simular una sonrisa_ ¡que bueno! Cada vez vas mejorando en tu sonrisa…_le felicite al ver que había dado una excelente sonrisa.

_ ¿tu crees?_ me dio un beso en la frente. _ Una vez que salga el sol, y terminemos de ver el alba, tu entrenamiento comenzara...

_ no olvides enseñarme todo lo que conozcas…_ susurre romántica_ quiero ser tu mejor alumna, Satoshi-Sensei…_toque sus manos frías y las calenté con mi palma.

Durante los próximos minutos nosotros no nos dirigimos ni una sola palabra mas, hasta que el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, un toque rojizo, naranja y amarillo, se matizaron en el cielo, se vía realmente hermoso y magistral, ver aquel astro levantarse con la brisa y el roció de la mañana.

_ que bello, mira… ¿no te parece lo mas hermoso que viste Satoshi?_ eleve mi cabeza para ver a mi espalda. Pero Satoshi había quedado dormido aun abrazándome. Sonreí y me deje llevar por su agotamiento, no quería despertarlo, quería permanecer así durante más tiempo.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Ya que mi madre se fue hace un año a la aldea de konoha, tuve que quedarme, a esperarla con la esperanza de que cumpliera con su palabra… "volveremos a ser una familia". Aquel día era mi séptimo cumpleaños, ese día tenía un entusiasmo interno, CREI que después de un año de ausencia, mi madre volvería totalmente renovada y esta vez si sonreiría para mí.

Días antes una carta había llegado y mi Abuela Fuma, me había dicho que mi madre volvería para mi cumpleaños y traería una sorpresa. Me senté en la puerta de la casa, dispuesto a verla llegar en el sendero, mientras mis abuelos preparaban un pastel y unos aperitivos. Las horas transcurrieron, el sol dio media vuelta el firmamento y ya oscurecía, pero yo no perdía las esperanzas de ver a mi madre llegar con mi sorpresa. ¿Cuál seria?, si tan solo me regalara su sonrisa y su amor, entonces seria el niño mas feliz del mundo, aunque en realidad ese sentimiento nunca lo conocí.

_ Satoshi-kun, tu madre se ha retrasado, supongo que no va a llegar, seria mejor festejar tu cumpleaños entre nosotros…_ dijo mi abuelo, a quien le tenia mucho respeto ya que era como una figura paternal.

_ abuelo Susuki, mi mama va a llegar, ella lo prometió… mi madre llegara, estoy seguro que llegara….

_ Pero ya se esta haciendo de noche y…._ de pronto apareció mi abuela detrás de el.

_ deja que el niño espere un poco mas, seguro se retraso por contingencias mayores Susu_ explico a su esposo y se inclino para conversar conmigo_ espera un poco mas, ella volverá pronto.

No dije nada al respecto y me quede esperando ver alguna sombra entre aquel sendero que estaba oscuro e iluminado por la luna y las luces de las casas aledañas. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, mi madre me había fallado, me sentía triste, así que me abrace a mi mismo y comencé a impacientarme mucho más.

"mama, mama ¿Dónde estas? Tu me prometiste que vendrías… te extraño, mami ¿Dónde estas?" mientras meditaba vi que una sombra a lo lejos se acercaba caminando por el camino que llegaría a mi casa. Me levante y me quede estático esperando que se acercara cada vez y cada vez más.

_ Abuelitos, mi mama ya llego…._ avise tranquilamente, mientras que mi corazón palpitaba extrañamente, jamás había sentido esa sensación.

_ Seguro, es tu mamá… ves que te dije que esperaras un poco mas….

Aquella persona se acerco cada vez más y mas, hasta que estaba a unos pocos metros, pero la luz de mi casa me dejo saber, que esa persona no era mi madre, si no un mensajero que traía un rostro con una expresión extraña.

_ ¿usted es Yumma Akioki- Sama?_ interrogo y la mujer mayor afirmo con la cabeza_ esto es para usted, me pidieron que envié esto de konoha, una mujer llamada Minashi Hatake…_ ella tomo el sobre y el muchacho se marcho.

_ ¿minashi Hatake?, abuela… ¿Por qué mi mamá lleva ese apellido?...

_ una mujer toma el apellido del hombre cuando contrae matrimonio, en este caso tu mamá dejó de tener el apellido de sus padres que era " Shinae" y paso a ser una "Hatake" porque se caso con un hombre que se llama Sakumo Hatake…

_ mi.. ¿Mi mama? ¿Se caso?

_ Si, cielo… ahora déjame leer un poco la carta que me envió_ ella comenzó a leer aquel papel.

Mientras yo me quede inmutado y algo dolido, mi madre tenia un esposo y ni siquiera yo lo supe, mi madre ahora jamás me daría su amor, porque ese amor será para el hombre con quien se caso. Un maldito sujeto desconocido me había quitado lo que mas quería, lo que anhelaba… yo ya no podría tener el amor de mamá... comence a renegar en mi interior. Cuando de pronto escuche el eco de un llanto. Yo eleve la mirada y me quede sereno al ver como mi abuela lloraba incesantemente, cubriéndose la boca. No tardo en aparecer el abuelo y juntos se apartaron de mí para conversar… ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Quise ir tras ellos pero el abuelo me empujo y me dijo que esperara afuera. Yo fastidiado camine y me senté nuevamente en las gradas. Esa sensación de dolor y rabia se matizaban en mi pecho, tenia mucha rabia y molestia, "mi madre es una mentirosa, rompió su palabra". Suspire trancando que no me afectase lo que había ocurrido.

_"al fin y al cabo, ella siempre me odio…."_concluí sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho. Me toque el área que me había dolido y yo no podía comprender el porque me dolía ¿estaría enfermo?

_ Satoshi…_ susurro mi nombre el abuelo_ ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado?_ yo no respondí y el tomo asiento _ que bonita se ven las estrellas ¿no?, sabias que las estrellas, ¿son personas que ya no están vivas? El alma de una persona se convierte en estrella, en el momento que muere…

_así?_ su cuento me parecía interesante.

_ Si… déjame decirte que….._ su historia de cómo una persona muerta podía volverse estrella, me comenzaba a aterrar, ¿Por qué me estaba hablando de las estrellas en un momento así?, siguió y siguió hablando, cada vez yo comprendía menos, lo claro era que una estrella significaba una vida que había perecido entre los humanos.

_ ¿porque…Por que me cuentas esto?_ inocentemente pregunte, y el me miro afligido.

_ Ves esa estrella de allá_ me señalo una estrella muy brillante._ esa estrella es nueva…

_ OH, con razón brilla tanto…

_ Esa estre… esa estrella… es tu mamá…_ sentí que mi pecho se comprimía.

_que estas diciendo abuelo, eso no es gracioso, mi mama esta viva, no puede convertirse en una estrella… _ ese momento me di cuenta de lo que me quiso transmitir y comencé a respirar agitadamente_ mi… mi… mi mama_ con un nudo en la garganta observe lentamente a mi abuelo , el cerro sus ojos afirmando que mis sospechas eran ciertas._NO…no…._ mi pecho comenzó a dolerme mucho mas, de pronto un liquido extraño salio de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo._ ¿Qué… que es esto?_ limpie y limpie pero no cesaban.

_ Tu mama no podrá volver otra vez, Satoshi….

_ Mi, mi mama, no… no puede…. _Cerré mis ojos y grite y grite un "no". A aquella edad yo no iba a poder saber conllevar el dolor. Luego de aquello sentí una fuerza increíble recorrer mi cuerpo, no se realmente lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo que desperté en los brazos de mi abuela y cuando observe mi alrededor, toda esa aldea había sido destruida y solo quedaba escombros y cadáveres de mis vecinos, tirados en las calles.

**FINAL FLASH BACK.**

_ Satoshi… Satoshi… porque estas llorando, ya no puedo soportar que me ocultes las cosas, al menos por favor dime. ¿Dime porque lloras?

_ no estoy llorando, es que tengo sueño…_ fingí bostezar.

_ Pero si acabas de despertar Satoshi, escucha…. todos me han mentido, me mintió minashi, me mintió Goku… por favor… tu no me mientas...

_ es que es algo penoso tener que contarte algo así…_ respondí tratando de ocultar mi rostro, seguramente ella creerá que soy un llorón ¡que patético me siento! _ de seguro piensas que soy extraño al tener que ponerme a llorar de esta manera, esto no es muy masculino de mi parte…

_ no te juzgo el que llores, el que tu llores me da a ver que eres un hombre sensible y de corazón. Pero no puedo soportar verte llorar y no poder hacer nada al respecto, me siento inútil, sin poder ayudarte.

_ gracias por preocuparte por mí… pero…._ agache mi cabeza.

Ella espero pacientemente a que respondiera a su pregunta, el que me diga que no quería que le mienta desde ya me causaba cierto pesar. Suspire pesadamente y abanique mi mano, pidiéndole que se acercara más. Ella así lo hizo, se puso de rodillas delante de mí, esperando a que inicie mi relato o mi confesión si así se lo podría decir.

___ El que tu me quieras, y correspondas a mis sentimientos, me hace muy feliz... yo… yo jamás había sentido esta sensación llamada "felicidad", jamás sentí esto por nadie...

_ ¿pero porque dices que no conociste la felicidad?_ me miro con una mirada confortante.

_ cuando cumplí los 7 años, me entere que mi madre murió en una aldea alejada a la MIA. Sentí por primera vez el dolor de perder a un ser querido, a pesar que ella no me quería, yo la amaba con toda mi alma. Quizás sea esto por lo que no puedo contener aquel dolor que se almaceno en mi corazón aquella noche. O quizás por que luego de quedarme a vivir con mis abuelos adoptivos, mi abuelo quiso asesinarme en muchas ocasiones y mi abuela solo trataba de protegerme, y como resultado de esa defensa, salio herida. En aquel momento no quise ser mas estorbo para aquella pareja, así que me escape de mi hogar, vaguee por los senderos, y mendigue comida, y cuando la gente no me la daba, tenia que ponerme a robar. Hasta que en una epoca cruda, la economía de las naciones había decaído bastante por las guerras, ya la comida era muy difícil de conseguir, así que deje de robar, porque ya no había que…

Como ya no había con que alimentarme, estuve a punto de morir por desnutrición, hasta que un sujeto me brindo su apoyo y me crió hasta mis 15 años...

_ siento mucho lo que te ocurrió Satoshi y te entiendo, yo también comparto parte de tu dolor en cierta forma… y lo digo porque yo también perdí a mi madre…_ declaro triste.

_ ¿tú también la perdiste?

_ si… fue cuando tenia 4 años... yo solo la conoci mediante fotografias que mi padre tenia de ella… aveces uno no sabe porque personas tan importantes en la vida de uno, tienen que morir… pero luego me pongo a pensar que la muerte es parte de la vida, aunque a veces recuerdo el dolor que atravesé al no poder vivir con mi madre…_ ella me miro y acaricio mi mejilla_ si ella no te amo, ya no tiene importancia,ese recuerdo es muy doloroso, debes tratar de olvidar… porque si ella no te quizo, yo si…._ me dejo sorprendido, esta era la primera vez en este tiempo que ella me decia abiertamente que me queria._ yo estoy aquí, yo te dare mi cariño, te querre el doble para que jamas vuelvas a sentirte solo y desamparado..

_ gracias_ sonreí y la abrace._ te quiero_ entrelace mis manos con las suyas y me prometí a mi mismo, que siempre la protegería y jamás la dejaría ir.

* * *

Ya va un mes desde que Milk se marcho con ese sujeto de cabello negro. Ahora que hablo con Shizune, me entere que ese sujeto tenía la capacidad de repeler todo tipo de ataques mediante un campo de protección que puede expandirse o contraerse y que responde a lo que el portador desee.

Estos últimos días Shizune vino a visitarme frecuentemente, siempre me reprocha cuando dejo alguna cosa fuera de lugar, era como si fuese una madre que reprocha siempre a su hijo por ser descuidado. Debo agradecerle que se encuentre apoyándome y ayudándome a superar la tristeza de perder a Milk, aunque no puedo decir que la perdí desde ya... yo estoy seguro que una vez le explique lo que ocurrio , ella podra comprenderme….

_ Goku san… mira, ¿Por qué dejas tirada tu ropa de entrenamiento fuera de la cesta de ropa sucia?_ yo me levante del diván largo que había comprado recientemente.

_ SIP, lo siento, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez…_ tome la prenda y la deje en la canasta._ oye Shizune, ¿Qué crees que este haciendo Milk en estos momentos?

_ No lo se, quizás esta viajando por diversos lugares...

_ Bueno... oye te parece si vamos a comer a uno de los restaurantes mas exquisitos que conozco…es el restauran de barbacoa...

_ Claro, lo conozco, vamos…_ dijo dejando la escoba y yo la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a ese restaurante. La verdad es que no sabia como agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi, y la única manera de expresarlo era invitándole a comer o a caminar por algún lugar.

A penas llegamos, pedimos una mesa y mientras la carne se asaba en la estufa, yo me quede pensativo, meditando el porque Milk se fue con un desconocido de esa manera. Si tan solo me dejara explicarle y decirle que lo que ocurrió entre Shizune y yo, fue algo pasajero y erróneo.

_ Y sabes... bueno… creo que no puedo negar lo que siento por ti…

_ Eh? ¿Que dices? Perdona no te escuche…_ mientras meditaba, ella había estado hablándome y yo ni siquiera sabia de que me estaba hablando. Ante mi pregunta ella quedo desilusionada y avergonzada._ vamos, dime… que estabas diciendo...

_ Goku yo… yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... quiero que me des la oportunidad de llegar a ser algo mas que tu amiga, porfavor… _ ella se acerco y me dio un beso superficial en los labios, dejandome perplejo.

_ Shizune, yo no puedo hacerte eso, tu te mereces a alguien que realmente te entienda y que pueda comprender las cosas que quieres, yo no soy el mejor candidato para ocupar un lugar a lado tuyo, no sabes lo mucho que puedo hacerte sufrir... ademas, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero Milk es la unica persona con la que quiero estar. Ella me soporto durante tanto tiempo y siempre tuvo la esperanza de que la ame y le demuestre mi amor, algo que no hice hace tiempo atrás y quiero remediarlo, quiero que ella se sienta feliz estando a mi lado... por esta razon no puedo corresponderte.

_ comprendo…_ susurro apenada_ lamento haber hecho lo de hace un momento...

_ No hay problema, siempre serás mi amiga, no importe lo que pase o lo que digamos, te estimo, pero como a una hermana mayor… muchas gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos.

_ Lo importante es que te encuentres mejor, realmente me estabas preocupando, cuando te enteraste que Milk se fue con un desconocido, te deprimiste tanto que ya no comías bien y tenias unas ojeras de enfermo y además de tu piel pálida y de tus ojos marchitos.

Al menos me alegra que te encuentres mejor…_ toco mi mano y confió arqueando sus ojos.

Yo correspondí y sonreí. Sin embargo no podía comprender ¿Por qué Milk no regresa si deje de buscarla? Si shenlong dijo que si dejaba de buscarla ella volvería a mi, supongo que la razón por la que a cada instante sigo pensando en ella, es porque ella dejo de pensar en mi… me siento mas triste con creer que ella se olvido de mi... "¿hay Milk cuando regresaras?"

* * *

_ Tus entrenamientos acabaron… eres la excelente alumna que siempre desee tener..._ se acerco a mi seductoramente y acaricio mi mejilla.

_ Muchas gracias por ser paciente conmigo Satoshi sensei..._ incline mi cabeza y el me sujeto del cabello, tomo el mechon corto de mi pelo y le dio un beso. Algo que me dejo desconcertada y ruborizada.

Era de noche y la luz de la luna, alumbraba nuestro amplio campo de entrenamiento. Sonrojada, camine hacia la casa y mientras lo hacia , me puse a pensar que después de mi conversación con Satoshi, el ya no había vuelto a deprimirse, aunque aun permanecía en silencio y a la vez omitiéndome varias cosas que me angustiaban, pero con que me dijera "quédate tranquila" realmente me quedaba como quería, totalmente en paz.

Aun daba algunos pasos y la venia detrás de mí, cuando llegue a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrir. Su mano apareció en la perilla y a la vez sujetándome de la palma., yo le mire de reojo y quise cuestionarle, pero de repente me volteo con su mano y me beso apasionadamente. Yo estaba con mis pupilas abiertas de par en par, luego me deje llevar y comencé a besarlo, sus dulces labios parecían algo torpes y delicados al rozar con los míos. Cuando de pronto sentí una mano sobre mi pecho izquierdo. Ese momento abrí mis ojos y me aparte lentamente.

_ ¿que haces? ¿Estas tocándome?_ le interrogue susurrante.

_ OH… ¿enserio?_ tenia su palma en forma de arco, como si en ese arco hubiese cabido mi pecho.

_pues si..._ le respondi entrecerrando mis ojos, ¡como si no supiera lo que hizo!

_ vamos… ya son casi tres meses desde que nos conocemos y yo realmente te quiero…_ se acero y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

_ No... No lo hagas…_ estaba disfrutando de sus caricias, pero mi razón decía que lo detuviera. Pero no dije mas, yo lo abrace y el apretó mi tórax con sus brazos y me succiono el cuello.

Me sujeto de la cintura y me elevo un poco para transportarme al interior de la casa, me llevo a su habitación y me recostó en el futon. Yo estaba impactada, mi cuerpo y mis mejillas ardían a 100ºC. Lo mire fijamente y el me correspondió de la misma manera.

_ Estas segura…. Me permites…._ yo afirme cerrando los ojos de la vergüenza.

De pronto sentí como sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas. Yo abrí mis ojos y vi aquella mirada y expresión tan seductora y penetrante que tenia, se veía tan sensual. Poco a poco el me atrajo para que mis labios quedaran sellados con los de el. Nuestro beso era tan tierno y delicado, un digno beso del hombre que quería. Luego de un lapso e tiempo el se aparto lentamente sin dejar de mirarme.

— Te quiero, Milk… — yo sentí esas palabras hasta el fondo de mi corazón, era como sentir un flechazo.

— yo también…. Satoshi…_ declare_ prométeme que no me dejaras…

— Milk... jamas te dejare_ me explicó abrazandome— te quiero… jej no comprendo porque puedo ser tan sincero con mis sentimientos, debo estar relamente enamorado como para dejar que atravieses mi corazon de esta manera_ concluyó volviendo a besarme y acogerme entre sus brazos.

Mientras sus labios y los míos no daban tregua alguna, mis manos acariciaban el cabello desordenado. Él dejó mis labios para enterrarse en mi cuello y comenzar a succionarme la piel. Me sentía muy feliz. Abracé su tórax desnudo y comencé a acariciarlo con mucha ternura. Su lengua recorría todo mi esternón y mi clavícula. Detuvo sus actos para volver a mirarme con esos ojos negros tan destellantes y volverme a besar en los labios.

Fue desabotonando mi camisa japonesa y lo abrió dejando ver mi bracier rosado, se agacho y con sus dientes fue bajando mis tirantes de mi prenda. Sus caricias eran como una plancha caliente que quemaba mi cuerpo, mi busto estaba descubierto dejando ver mis aureolas rosadas, me sentía realmente avergonzada, pero me deje llevar…. el posó su lengua sobre mi aureola derecha y su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro pezon. No pude evitar gemir al contacto de sus labios y de sus manos contra mis pechos. Apreté fuertemente la sabana de su cama, respiraba agitadamente por la excitación que mi cuerpo sentía. Ya sus manos se estancaron en mis pechos y su lengua recorría mi abdomen y mi vientre. Necesitaba besarlo, anhelaba tener sus labios en ese momento, me senté y lo sujete del mentón atrayéndolo hacia mis labios y besándonos con mucha pasión,

Satoshi volvió a recostarme y mientras me besaba, una de sus manos bajaba hacia mi zona intima, su recorrido fue desde mis pechos, pasando por mi vientre e introduciéndose dentro de mi prenda inferior, al solo roce de su mano, arqueé mi espalda. El insistió en besarme y su dedo fue jugueteando mi zona inferior, separé mis labios de los de el y ahogaba un eco dentro mi boca, el volvió a besarme pero esta vez solo el cuello y sus dedos se introducían uno por uno dentro mió, tal como si fuese un pianista tocando el piano. No pude evitar sentirme húmeda, necesitaba mucho más.

De pronto el se precipitó, parecía desesperado, me quito el short negro que llevaba y mi ropa intima estaba mojada. Acerco su rostro entre mis piernas y con su lengua comenzó a lamerme como si fuese una paleta. Yo me estremecí dejando salir un gemido fuerte. Satoshi estaba frotando su lengua en mis bragas. Ya la excitación me estaba matando, mi cuerpo parecía quemarse. No quería que el acabara con lo que estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba ir al próximo nivel. Sentí como las manos de Satoshi se posaban en ambos hombros y me empujó levemente hacia atrás. Ambos estábamos agitados y yo estaba mucho mas caliente. El se recostó casi encima de mí, con los brazos apoyados a mis costados. Y me besó en la mejilla.

— ¿Estas, lista?— fue lo que me preguntó con una voz entrecortada. Yo asentí con mi cabeza y poniendo mis piernas semiflexionadas a los laterales.

Satoshi, se puso en medio y tomó con una mano su miembro, permitiendo guiarlo hacia mi cavidad. Una vez que se dispuso a ingresar yo me aferré a su cuello rápidamente, mi rostro demostraba el dolor que sentía, al parecer su miembro era muy bien dotado, por lo que me había lastimado un poco. A penas su glande estaba dentro y el dolor estaba entremezclado con placer.

— ¿Milk, te duele mucho?— su rostro estaba preocupado.

— sigue por favor… el dolor pasara...

Acento con la mirada y comenzó a besarme, mientras sentía como su miembro ingresaba lentamente a mi cavidad. Sentía mucho dolor pero no debía expresarlo, por que lo mas seguro era que se detuviese para no lastimarme. Soporté abriendo mis labios y asfixiando mis gritos de pasión y dolor. Ya el intruso estaba totalmente dentro mió, suspire y trataba de controlar mi respiración agitada. El se quedo mirándome fije mantee sin mover su miembro. Lo mejor seria que este inmóvil hasta que mi organismo se acostumbrara y el lo sabia, no se si estaba loca, pero en ese momento me preguntaba ¿con cuantas mujeres habría estado Satoshi?

Ya el dolor había desaparecido, y fui yo la quien se movió de adelante para atrás, indicándole que ya estaba bien. El sonrió seductoramente y cambiamos de papeles, ahora movía su pelvis de adelante hacia atrás de manera lenta. Sentía como mi cuerpo gozaba esa situación, era tan inexplicable. La velocidad no se hecho a esperar, las embestidas de Satoshi eran impetuosas, sentía como se adentraba en el fondo de mi, así comenzó la competencia de gemidos por parte de ambos. Cada vez y mas y mas fuerte era la pasión que sentía y también las penetraciones que me propiciaba. Ocultó su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a moverse más rápidamente. El clímax se anunciaba en ambos, el orgasmo más exquisito y alto, lo habíamos conseguido. Las últimas embestidas de Satoshi estaban dando por finalizado esta jornada tan apasionada. En el último empujón, el salio de mi cuerpo y yo grite su nombre...

_ Goku!..._ mi respiración agitada me distrajo de lo que había dicho, pero Satoshi había oído bien lo que dije. El se quedo arrodillado frente a mi cuerpo y con la cabeza agachada. Cuando me percate que llame el nombre del sujeto que me había engañado, me sentí culpable._ Satoshi... yo… yo lo siento... no quice…

_ es mejor que no digas nada Milk…_ su voz se escuchaba realmente dolida, así que se volvió de hielo, dio un respiro, tomo su gabardina y su ropa que yacía tirada en el suelo y salio cubriéndose el cuerpo.

_ Satoshi… yo lo siento mucho…_ no pude evitar sentirme realmente mal..._ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nombre a Goku...?_ cubri mi cuerpo y agache la cabeza, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar ¡_ ¿Por qué arruine este momento tan hermoso? ¡Que tonta! Que tonta que fui! Debí haberme callado… ¡demonios!_ inmediatamente me vestí y Salí en busca de Satoshi.

Ya eran las 2 AM, busque por toda la casa y Salí a la calle, con mi mirada busque a mis alrededores y no pude encontrarlo, estaba completamente segura que el no iba a perdonarme por lo que dije, de seguro debió creer que durante nuestro momento, yo estuve pensando en Goku, de seguro pensara que yo no me quitaba de la mente el rostro de Goku... pero… quede pasmada.

_ ¿Qué es lo que hice? _ Me detuve en plena entrada con la mirada a la nada_ se supone que Goku y yo aun seguimos casados... y que el haberme acostado con Satoshi... el haberlo hecho… eso me convertia en una infiel,… en una basura que, hizo lo mismo que Goku… _ me cubri los labios y contuve mis ganas de desbordarme_  
¿Qué hice…?_ el arrepentimiento no tardo en abordarme.

* * *

_ Goku!_ al oírle gritar su nombre, en el momento que le di lo mejor de mi, en el momento que le hice MIA, en el momento que le hice el amor, con todo mi corazón. Ella lo nombro, y estoy seguro que cuando la poseí, ella pensaba solamente en el… aunque. Se me es difícil de creer esto, ya que Milk odia a Goku por lo que le hizo.

Quizás ella no tenga la culpa de esto, quizás su nombre se le salio inconcientemente ya que a juzgar por su carácter, ella siempre le fue fiel y al único hombre que lo llamaba en el momento de su orgasmo, fue a el. Y ahora que ella y yo, nos unimos en uno, tanto sentimental como físicamente, le debe ser difícil creer en lo que le ocurrió entre nosotros.

Sentado en el techo de la casa, medite y pensé que el único culpable de todo esto era Goku, que aun la tiene atada a sus lazos de matrimonio. Si ella dejara en claro que su relación acabo, yo creo que ella podría entregarse a mi, sin remordimientos y sin tristezas… la razón por la que Goku aun ronda por su cabeza es porque su venganza quedo incompleta, así que lo mejor es llevarla a la aldea ahora que esta capacitada para su venganza. Pero tengo miedo, tengo temor de que cuando lo vea, ella renuncie a su sed de venganza y vuelva con el… eso es mi mayor temor, además de que cuando salgamos de esta nación, de seguro que los hombres de orochimaru regresen por ella. Estoy completamente seguro de que ocurrirá aquello. Lo bueno es que ella ahora esta mas fuerte y no voy a dejar que salga lastimada.

_ ¿Qué es lo que hice?, se supone que Goku y yo aun seguimos casados... y que el haberme acostado con Satoshi... el haberlo hecho… eso me convertia en una infiel,… en una basura que, hizo lo mismo que Goku… ¿Qué hice…?_escuche susurros desde la entrada de nuestra casa. Si no me equivocaba, Milk estaba arrepintiéndose de lo que habíamos hecho.

No quería seguir oyendo que ella se arrepentía de haberse entregado a mi, ¿acaso no sabe que lo que hicimos me hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo? "no, definitivamente ella no va a arrepentirse". Di un salto al suelo y aparecí delante de ella, Milk me miro pasmada.

_ Milk…

_ Satoshi… ¿Qué he hecho?..._ sus manos temblaban, estaba soleada.

_ Tu no hiciste nada, yo lo hice… si hay alguien a quien debes culpar es a mi… yo te insistí para que hagamos el amor...

_ No… tu no tuviste la culpa_ respondió inmediatamente, su tono de voz cambio radicalmente_ el único que tiene la culpa…. es Goku…

_ ¿como?_ cuestione. Ella dejo a un lado su rostro de tristeza y malestar y elevo sus pupilas con cierto odio y sed de venganza.

_ estoy lista, quiero ir a konoha y hacerlo pagar, además de decirle que lo nuestro acabo… no debería sentirme culpable… además… el debe estar gozando con Shizune…_ dio un suspiro y elevo su rostro con orgullo_ así es… quiero ir a konoha y obtener mi venganza de una buena vez...


	29. Chapter 29:La Verdad tras de la mascara

**Hola! gomene! Gomene! Encerio, me siento realmente apenada T—T me retrase mucho con este capitulo encerio lo lamentoooooo! Lo lamento mucho (llora a montones) este dia me fue realmente mal Wa! Fue algo terrible, pero bueno, los examenes que estoy dando tambien son terribles…. Pero ahora ya la campaña acabo Y GANAMOS! SEE!, pero… realmente siento mucho no haber escrito y lo peor de todo es que a esta pinche compu le entro un virus jodido, y lo que es mucho peor, mis pendrives tambien se infectaron y tengo q rehacer el cap q ya lo tenia listo T:T U.U encerio, espero puedan perdonar a esta chicoca..….**

**Jessiede: bueno… lamento mucho que milk te haya dado esa impresión, la verdad es que la pobre esta muy confundida y se dejo llevar por sus deseos... si tan solo vieras el papazote que es satoshi, pues creo que me darias la razon XD pero bueno… muchas gracias por tu comentario, esperare pacientemente al siguiente gracias**

**Anonimo: XD comprendo, yo tambien tengo esa facilidad de leer y escribir rapidamente, aunque a veces es un defecto el tener lectura rapida, porque en mi caso yo a veces no siento la transmisión de sensaciones de los caps, pero de q me emociono me emocion XD.**

**TATISMS: HOLA! tati.. XD bueno… este capitulo te llenara de nuevas expectativas, al menos me reconforta de que no hallas querido liquidarme por aquel lemon que no fue mi obra, mas bien de una amiga (¬.¬) pero no falta mucho para un reencuentro de kakashi y goku con milk… esperare contena tu comentario proximo Sayunara!**

**KIARA: hola kiarita XD bueno , muchas gracias ( se rasca la mejilla con rubor en sus mejillas). Supongo que al pobre de satoshi aquello le ha lastimado mucho, imaginate aquello :U bueno, es solo una excusa lo de decirle a goku que ya no tendrian nada, y supongo que este capitulo aclarara tus dudas respecto a la venganza de milk.**

**JAJAJAJJAJAJA! ( SHOMI SE MUERE DE LA RISA) ajajaj que buena estuvo esa! "Milk tuve que hacerlo porque no se me ocurría ninguna otra manera de agradecerle por presentarme a adversarios fuertes, pero ahora solo somos buenos amigos, vamos a comer juntos a restaurantes, ella me arregla la casa y me cuida" ajajajaj , pobre goku, no sabe que avivara la ira de milk… huuu ajajajaj gracias por el RW. Nos vemos!**

**NEOPOSEDY: hola edson, bueno, si llegaste a leer este capitulo , quiere decir que mi fic realmente te gusto y eso me hace sentir mas halagada y orgullosa, encerio que si.. muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que puedas mandarme algunos comentarios..**

**CHIBI-CHAN-TSUKINO: ajajaja hola, :d bueno… no comais ancias, en el proximo capitulo veras que es lo que ocurrira con goku, shizune , kakashi y milk… ¿ sera posible que milk comprenda lo que hay entre goku y shizune? :O**

**MARI3304: BUENO XD ajajajajajajaj jua jua jua jua ajua a lo mejor e gusta lo que ocurre en este episodio snifff q tristeza , pero vale… tienes muchisima razon, lo que hizo satoshi no tiene nada de romantico.. pero pore, se enamoro , ya veremos la explicacion q le da a milk… SE QUE TE ENCANTARA! XD**

**Ajaja muchas gracias por tener consideracion con esta criatura Y.Y uhhh es q se me antojo…XD ajajaj pero bueno..tendras que ver a lo que me refiero :D**

**GOKU_KAKAROTO_DBZ: pobre goku! Que tristeza q me da! :P lo siento, pobre pobresito! Que cruel es shomiii , mira que hacerlo sufrir de esta manera. Encerio, pero sabes… te lo mereces en cierta forma, milk te detesta muchisimo, tanto que es capaz de hacerte poner seloso a morir… lastimosamente tu no sabes de lo que hizo ella XD . susurros! :O que tierno, ese es nuestro goku :3 gracias por el review! .**

**MILK DE SON: Muchisimas gracias por el review! Ajajaj me imagino como quedaste con el cap.. encerio estoy emocionada, por los reviews que me llegaron. Tanto que estoy inspirada para continuar el cap 30 esta misma noche si es posible, tengo que ponerme al corriente, mira que les hice esperar mucho tiempo GOMENE!**

**AMORXITA: ¿te hizo sentir cositas? :O :O michy pervertida (susurra entre dientes) XD bueno.. muchas gracias por el review, sabe sque me pone mucho mas feliz cuando me dejas mas comentarios de los que esperaba :D encerio! :D ajajaj al menos te gusto el lemon, la verdad ocurrio pq ya estaba aburrida de caricias, queria que pasen al siguiente nivel XD ajajajajja muchas gracias michy, sorry que no responda mas ampliamente, es que recien entre al inter solo para publica.**

**MARITA-CHAN: muchas gracias, tengo una nueva lectora! (grita emocionada) seeeee! Bueno… no puedo adelantarte mucho pq si nos viene la muerte y me lleva al inframundo y de hay no salgo hasta dentro de un mes.. U.U pero si, supongo que no te agrado la idea de goku infiel… pero ya veras que todo se aclarara dentro de unos caps mas.. muchas gracias nuevamente y esperare tus comentarios :D byeeee**

* * *

— estoy lista, quiero ir a konoha y hacerlo pagar, además de decirle que lo nuestro acabo… no debería sentirme culpable… además… el debe estar gozando con Shizune…— dio un suspiro y elevo su rostro con orgullo— así es… quiero ir a konoha y obtener mi venganza de una buena vez...

Lo que ocurrió entre Satoshi y yo, no fue algo planeado, realmente me siento muy incomoda y arrepentida por haber hecho aquello. No puedo evitar sentirme mal, realmente desearía que no hubiese ocurrido algo así. Aunque no voy a negar que a Satoshi lo quiero, pero amar… el amar es un sentimiento mas profundo del que siento por el, y lo peor es que tuve que nombrar el nombre del hombre que mas ame… ¿podría ser que dentro de la capa de resentimiento, el aun este en mi?

— no iras…— dijo mientras lo observaba sin mirar. El respondió seriamente.

— ¿Como?— cuestione extrañada por su respuesta...

— Porque, tienes que vencer tu miedo...— ¿mi miedo? ¿A que se refería con miedo?— yo se que tienes miedo a volverte a enamorar… por esta razón quieres estar cerca del recuerdo de el… para que así evites abrir completamente tu corazón para mi. — ¿Cómo era posible que adivinara lo que había en lo profundo de mi corazón?— pero Milk, luego de aquel momento, maravilloso que ocurrió entre nosotros, crees que dejare que te liberes de mi… yo realmente te amo… te amo mas que a mi vida…— me tomo de las manos y con unos ojos llenos de pesar, me declaro su amor otra vez.

Me quede callada, no podía evitar sentirme mal, en cierta forma quería entregarle mi corazón, pero sabia bien que si aceptaba su amor y mi amor, tanto el como yo, sufriríamos con el adiós... pero el solo verlo deprimido, me daba tristeza, me dolía el pecho de provocarle sufrimiento.

— lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue maravilloso, pero me arrepiento de haberlo hecho— declare sincera, el me soltó la mano y me miro exigiendo una explicación piadosa.— es cierto que te quiero, tu bien lo sabes… pero no quiero darte mas esperanzas, porque se que no estaré para siempre a tu lado..

— ¿Por qué dices que no estarás a mi lado?

— es porque… porque yo no soy de esta dimensión… y en menos de medio año, yo tendré que volver con Goku, caso contrario... tendré que morir…

— eso quiere decir que tu ambición de venganza… todo fue en vano, que nos expusimos al peligro… ¿solo para que al final vuelvas con el?— vi como sus cejas se fruncían de rabia.

¿Volver con el? Claro… tenia que volver con el... porque... ¿si no que seria de mi entonces? Ambos pertenecíamos a la misma dimensión y el es el único que sabe realmente donde aparecerá el portal para regresar... me había olvidado que yo desperté de mi desmayo, en sus brazos y no me imagino ni siquiera el punto exacto de donde se abrió el portal… ¡maldición!

—Yo... lo siento Satoshi— tuve que ceder, si no quería desaparecer de este lugar... tenia que regresar con Goku, o al menos averiguar el punto donde aparecimos en esta dimensión..

De pronto sentí una cachetada impactaba contra mi mejilla. Mi mejilla roja y mis ojos sorprendidos, voltee a ver a quien me había lesionado bruscamente. Vi como Satoshi agachaba la cabeza y se apretaba la mano que me había agredido. Al instante unas gotas de lágrimas vi caer por su mentón.

— Satoshi yo…— quise tranquilizarlo u reconfortarlo, pero el elevo sus pupilas lagrimosas y me miro sintiendo un nudo enorme en su garganta.

— me utilizaste solo para tus fines, a lo mejor querías volverte fuerte para celar a Goku al trabajar con kakashi... sabias que Goku jamás aceptaría la idea de que su esposa se vuelva compañera de su enemigo… seguro eso fue lo que quisiste… y por eso tu empeño en volverte fuerte ¿no?. Ahora que lo conseguiste y te diste cuenta que tus planes serán afectados por los supuestos sentimientos hacia mi, es que ahora quieres volver y apartarme de tu vida

— yo…— quede estupefacta. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que había dicho, era la verdad… ese fue mi plan… volverme fuerte para trabajar en misiones con kakashi y así poder hacerle sentir muy mal, utilizar a su enemigo para mi propio beneficio… ¿y que fue lo que logre?... logre dañar los sentimientos de alguien que quiero y que también me quiere…

— realmente me haces sentir desilusionado de tu conducta... ¡te comportas como una zorra!

Su sola palabra ofensiva, me hería todo el corazón, me sentía destrozada… sus lagrimas no cesaban y eso era lo peor. Yo no podía confortarlo ¿con que cara verlo ahora? ¿Por qué tuvo que resultar así? ¿Por qué tuve que olvidarme de mi forma de ser? ¿En que me he convertido?, me convertí en un monstruo que tiene sed de venganza y que su plan inicial, provoco que el corazón de este hombre se rompiera en mil pedazos. Cerré mis ojos, me sentía apenada. Cuando de pronto...

— ¡No seas estúpido, que patético te ves Satoshi-san!— en ese momento abrí mis ojos y el dejo el llanto. Volteamos a ver quien había hablado y era nada mas ni nada menos que Nina…

— Nina…— susurre viendo como ella estaba sentada sobre una roca enorme con las piernas cruzadas y sonriendo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, lo peor es que detrás de ella había un sujeto entre las sombras que eran aparentemente, otro ninja.

— No puede ser…. — susurro Satoshi mirándola indiferente.

— Realmente eres patético...— declaro, dando un brinco de la piedra al suelo para luego poner sus manos sobre su cintura— ¿te pones a llorar por un simple engaño?..— ¿Dijo "simple"?— vamos, por que no le cuentas lo que tenias planeado hacer con ella en un inicio…

— ¿Que?— pregunte, viendo a Satoshi que aun se quedaba callado y mirándola con rabia. — ¿de que esta hablando?

— no tienes que decir nada, eso yo voy a decírselo…

— jaja, no me hagas reír…— respondió con burla— oye Milk… ¿no quieres saber la verdad sobre Minashi y sobre tu futuro?

— mi futuro…— ella afirmo con la cabeza— dime…

— Milk, no la oigas…— a una velocidad impresionante apareció detrás de Nina con un kunai atentando contra su cuello y ese sujeto que acompañaba a Nina quedo, detrás de Satoshi, con unas armas de chacra apuntando su espalda.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?, ¿no te olvidas de la maldición que me diste? Yo que tu, bajaba el kunai y me sentaba a escuchar el relato... ademas, tu no podrás protegerte con tu jutsu de protección, y eso es porque mi acompañante tienen tu ADN y pueden pasar como si fueses tu mismo, dentro de tu protección..— vi como Satoshi bajaba el kunai y se quedaba callado con los ojos cerrados, resignado a que sepa la verdad. Ella se acerco frente a mi y sonrió con fastidio— es cierto que fui una mujer de vida fácil… cuando nos encontramos en aquella cueva supe que tu solo serias un juego para el, tanto como yo lo fui…

¿Un juego dijo?

— Sabes lo que hizo…— me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza— me entrego en tu lugar, solo hasta que consiguiera tu cuerpo…

— ¿Que cosas estas diciendo?— quede pasmado.

— estas mintiendo… ¡no digas estupideces!— grito Satoshi, note como uno de ellos le daba un golpe en el estomago y lo dejaba arrodillado en el piso, aun con esas armas en su espalda.

— OH, con que no lo sabes... bueno esta bien... te lo contare todo desde el inicio…— suspiro y comenzó su relato. — hace meses atrás, lord orochimaru le pidió a Satoshi que encontrara un cuerpo de una mujer joven y fuerte, a fin de que le sirviera en sus inhumanos experimentos. El acepto con tal de que orochimaru utilizara un jutsu prohibido para revivir a su madre, durante un momento… ¡y adivina quien es su adorada madre!, su mamita querida a la cual siempre amo y no con el amor de un hijo a una madre… si no, como el amor de un hombre a una mujer… vamos… ¿adivina de quien se trata? Jajaja— yo no me daba ni un poco de idea, así que negué— ¿te acuerdas del nombrecito de tu adorada futura hija?

— mi... Minashi?

— ¡Acertaste!, así es... Satoshi ama a su madre que es realmente Minashi... y ¿crees que se enamoro de ti realmente?— aquella revelación me dejo callada y dolida. Entonces… Satoshi conocía a Minashi y me mintió diciendo que era mi hija, cuando en realidad era su madre— pues no… el jamás te amo… solo amo el parecido que tienes con su madre... y adivina que... ahora no solo tiene el parecido en su mente, si no, el recuerdo de tu cuerpo en el. ¿Que te parece? Lindo amor el que te conseguiste…

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho... todo en lo que había creído de parte de el, era mentira… todas sus palabras de amor, no eran directas para mi, eran en memoria de su madre… solo fui el contenedor de sus sentimientos, el contenedor de sus deseos enfermizos.

— ahh.. Y decirte también que... la Minashi que conociste durante tu estadía en konoha, no era más que el... disfrazado de su madre…. Ves, el te engaño todo este tiempo… y si no sabes como lo hizo, pues te lo explico…— estaba estática y pasmada, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, toda aquellas verdades que me decía, parecían tener lógica. — no se si recuerdas un maletín plateado— yo recordé el mismo y la mire— pues dentro de el esta todas las fotografías de su madre e incluso su cabello. De allí fue que obtuvo el ADN de su madre, para hacer clones que se parezcan en un 50% a ella.

— Satoshi…— susurre con mis ojos a punto de llorar— ¿todo eso es verdad?— el cerro sus ojos muy dolido y volvió a otearme.

— Milk… las cosas no son así… yo me enamore realmente de ti… ya el recuerdo de mi madre no estaba en mi cabeza cuando estábamos juntos…

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!— le grite dolida en el alma. — ¡como pudiste hacerme algo así!

— te digo que yo te amo, te amo a ti por lo que eres… no voy a mentirte diciendo que la razón por la que te elegí para entregarte a orochimaru no era tu parecido con mi madre… pero luego me enamore… y no quise que el te lastime con sus experimentos…

— Jamás volveré a creer en ti… ¡jamás!— me cubrí el rostro de vergüenza y tristeza.

—Ahg, que bueno que todo se aclaro, ahora es tiempo que cumplamos con nuestro objetivo...— Satoshi se exalto diciendo un ¿Qué? Y yo aun me quede llorando— OH, ¿no lo sabes? Venimos a matar a tu pupila y también a ti… al fin y al cabo, ustedes ya no le sirven a Orochimaru...

Oí el sonido de unos golpes y cuando aparte mis manos, note que Satoshi estaba frente a mí, con los brazos extendidos.

— no permitiré que le hagan daño, si desean hacer algo contra ella, primero tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver...— declaro amenazante.

— Supongo que no es problema. — al instante los otros tres hombres se precipitaron en atacar.

Satoshi comenzó a esquivar aquellos ataques peligrosos de sus contrincantes, a pesar de que Satoshi contraatacaba, ellos podían evitarlo fácilmente, lo peor de todo es que cada toque le propinaba a Satoshi, era para abrir sus heridas pasadas. El no se sentía bien, estaba bajando la intensidad de su pelea.

Satoshi se puso en posición de combate observando como Hotani se le acercaba a toda velocidad con pretensión de atacarlo frontal. Satoshi se movió ágilmente y evadió el ataque rápidamente, tanto que parecía que su imagen se distorsionaba. ágilmente apareció detrás de Hotani a punto de golpearlo con toda su fuerza, el pelijade rápidamente a una velocidad imperceptible se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos como protección, Satoshi lo golpeo pero no le hizo mucho daño por que se había protegido, entonces aprovechando que Satoshi estaba impresionado por su fuerza. El otro flexionó la rodilla y una patada impacta contra el mentón de Satoshi que hizo que se elevara lentamente hacia arriba. El de cabello jade da un salto y une sus puños en uno solo y golpea el abdomen del de cabello negro. Ante este impacto el cuerpo de Satoshi se esfuma, apareciendo un tronco de madera en su lugar, Hotani lo busco con la mirada cuando se percato donde estaba Satoshi, este e estaba dispuesto a saltar, pero rápidamente una mano salio por debajo de la tierra diciendo Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Elemento de Tierra, decapitación ) y lo jalo de los tobillos atrayéndolo hacia el suelo enterrando todo su cuerpo menos la cabeza, Hotani no podía salir y observa como Satoshi salía de un agujero en el piso y salta en el aire con un kunai en la mano a punto de eliminarlo.

El de cabello jade se enfurece más y acumula un poco de fuerza que luego es expulsado por todo su cuerpo, liberándose de toda esa tierra. Entonces vuela hacia Satoshi que aun estaba en el aire y formando su puño trata de atacarlo, Pero Satoshi rápidamente hace sus posiciones de manos y dice: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Replicas De Sombra) y aparecen mil clones de Satoshi que se preparan para atacar a su adversario, es entonces que todos los clones corren hacia el con sus kunais y sus shurikens, mientras otros arrojan los shurikens otros clones usan taijutsu, pero el otro los esquiva y golpea sin mucha dificultad. , pero sin darse cuenta uno de los clones de Satoshi lo sujeta de la espalda, Hotani se sorprende y cuando vuelve a ver en frente, uno de los clones esta a punto e atacarlo con el Raikiri o Chidori (Filo Relámpago o Millar de pájaros)

Pero el sujeto que agarraba Satoshi no era mas que un clon y el verdadero apareció detrás de el y le dio una serie de patadas giratorias que van en dirección de la cabeza da Satoshi, este ataque logra impactar contra su rostro y manda a volar hacia atrás todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, pero el reacciona rápidamente y se detiene en el aire, con impulso gira su cuerpo como un torbellino hacia Hotani , entonces con un puño logro atravesar todo su pecho, en ese momento el cuerpo de Satoshi desaparece permitiendo ver otro tronco de madera y en un parpadeo el de pelijade ya hacia otro ninjutsu Doton Yomi Numa: (Elemento tierra, Pantano Infernal) en ese momento toda la tierra que bordeaba el campo de batalla se transforma en un Pantano gigante, Satoshi por lo confiado que estaba camina hacia Hotani para golpearlo nuevamente, pero antes de que reaccionase pudo ver que la mitad de sus piernas estaban enterradas en aquel lodo especial. Con dificultad pudo lograr salir de este, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia mi y recién pudo darse cuenta que Minashi me había tomado de rehén...

_ ¡SUELTALA NINA! _ El volteo su cuerpo para mirarnos y al instante algo salio de su pecho. Quede aterrada, Satoshi tenia un brazo atravesando su pecho... la sangre brotaba incesantemente, su rostro pasmado y sus labios ensangrentados, me dieron a entender que el habia sido atravezado en el corazon, al instante fue pateado y tirado hacia la puerta de nustra casita.

—Satoshi!— corrí y lo sostuve en mis brazos. Mis lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, no podía soportar verlo todo herido. — Satoshi… no... No te mueras… — acaricie su rostro desesperadamente.

— Bueno, cumplimos con nuestro objetivo… ahora… por ultimo— vi a Nina y le exigí que me diga el porque ¿Por qué hacia todo esto?— ¿Qué por que lo hago?... tuve que sufrir mucho con aquellos experimentos a los que fui sometida, fue doloroso… ¡tu no sabes lo que me ocurrió durante ese tiempo! Ahora cállate y¡ muere!— vi como el hombre de su lado, desprendió una ráfaga de chackra y la casa en la que habíamos habitado durante todo este tiempo, comenzó a desvanecerse sobre mi y Satoshi.

Como un instinto inmediato, me recosté sobre Satoshi y supe que de aquello, yo no podría sobrevivir…

* * *

El tazón de sopa de col, se rajo. Pero no era lo único que se resquebrajo en aquel momento... mi pecho me dolia y era una sensacion , la misma que senti como cuando mi padre murio y yo me quede, con un vacio enorme en mi corazon, como si alguien se fue... para nunca mas volver..

¡No!— me levante del cojín de mi comedor— "Milk"— fue lo único que pensé… ¿podría ser que a Milk le ocurrió algo? ¿Milk estaría bien...?

Me acerque a la ventana… maldición… y ¿si Milk esta muerta? un sentimiento de tristeza me embargo… sin darme cuenta una lagrima escapo de mis ojos... me toque mis mejillas y me sorprendi al ver que estaba humeda. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere decir esta sensación en mi pecho?

Di un salto por la ventana y comencé a saltar por los tejados, con dirección a la oficina de la hokage. Corrí por esos pasillos circulares, mi corazón me palpitaba apresuradamente. Llegue a la puerta de la máxima autoridad y toque la puerta. Un "adelante" me permitió ingresar, al entrar dentro de la oficina, el destello de la luz me encegueció un poco, para que luego que mis pupilas se adaptaran, viera frente a mí, a Goku y Shizune frente a la hokage.

— OH, kakashi… ¿dime que se te ofrece?— cuestiono Tsunade. Yo mire de rabia a ese pelinegro y recibí la misma reacción de parte de el.

— no sabia que estaba ocupada… esperare en el pasillo— dije eso, a pesar de que ella me pidió que me quede. Salí y espere en el pasillo, aunque una gran curiosidad me invadió. Quería saber ¿Por qué Goku estaba con Tsunade? ¿A que abría venido? ¿Podría ser posible que el también tuvo esa sensación?..

"necesito que investiguen donde esta Milk, me sentiré mas tranquilo si se donde esta… es cierto que dije que ella regresaría por sus propios medios, pero ahora estoy mas que desesperado para que regrese"— sin darme cuenta, mi oreja yacía pegada a la puerta.

Entonces Goku también presintió que algo malo ocurrió... debere ser yo quien se encargue de esta mision, al fin y al cabo... tengo una idea de donde se fue...segun el anciano dijo que Minashi tuvo una casa en la aldea hokari...

"por favor Lady Tsunade, hagamos lo posible para encontrar a la hermana de Goku..."— ¿hermana? Así que Tsunade no sabe que Goku y Milk son pareja… ya veo... quiza shizune lo sabe pero no quiere que Tsunade se snienta engañada, por la mentira de Goku.

— esta bien… asignare a alguien para que busque la información...

— muchas gracias…

Entonces fue cuando sentí que estaban abriendo la puerta, rápidamente me hice a un lado y saque mi libro para ponerme a leer y así poder disimular que estaba oyendo tras la puerta.. como un niño pequeño. Vi de reojo a Goku que tambien me miraba desafiantemente y luego de ello, baje mi libro e ingrese a la oficina.

— bien… ahora dime que se te ofrece kakashi..— me miro con los ojos rasgados y llenos de sospecha.

—¿eh?— no me daba cuenta de porque me miraba de esa manera.. podria ser que me ha descubierto?

— kakashi.. sabias que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demas..— yo me senti descubierto, vi a shizune creyendo que ella me habia delatado, ante mi mirada ella nego con la cabeza, librandose de la culpabilidad — fue el mismo Goku quien se percato de tu accion, porque cuando me hablaba solo miraba de reojo con mucho fastidio hacia la puerta.

— ejejeje… bueno… creo que me descuide, pero quiero decirle Lady Tsunade, que estoy dispuesto a aceptar esa mision..

— no lo haras…— me corto la oracion, yo me inquiete y cuestione el porque— es porque tu eres uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea y necesitamos que estes presente…

—¿presente?¿para que?— ella se levanto de su asiento y quedo con vista a su ventanal.

—existen rumores de que hay algunos infiltrados dentro la aldea, que quieren apropiarse del pergamino sagrado del primer hokage.. no sabemos cuan fuertes sean, pero necesito que tu y shikaku, investiguen sobre aquello

—pero…

— ¿o es que esta mision de Milk, tiene algo mas relacionado contigo?.. podria ser que tu, te hayas enamorado de la hermana de Son Goku…— ¿tan evidente era?, no queria que eso ocurriese, no me sentia preparado para que los demas sepan que mis sentimientos habian florecido y que la unica causante era ella…

— esta bien… ire a investigar con shikaku..— Me incline— solo quiero decirle que ella esta en la aldea Hokari… esa información le facilitara encontrarla— luego de decir aquello Salí por la puerta. Aunque mi mascara lo cubría, sentía que mis mejillas ardían y se ruborizaban,

"soy un cobarde" no soy capaz de aceptar lo que siento… tal vez yo tampoco merezca a Milk… pero siento que mi pecho se regocija con tan solo mencionarla, que mi abdomen cosquillea cuando pienso en ella. Yo quisiera saber, que si esto no es amor ¿entonces que es?

* * *

Cerré mis ojos lo mas fuerte que pude, no se que habría ocurrido, el aire me faltaba y al abrir los ojos solo me encontraba con la oscuridad. ¿Habría muerto? Entonces al recordar que Satoshi había sido herido de gravedad, me puse a llorar... lo mas extraño de todo era que si habiamos sido aplastados ¿Por qué no sentia el peso de los escombros en mi cuerpo?^...

— Satoshi…— susurre llorando.

— Milk...— escuche la voz del nombrado, aunque estaba muy leve el sonido de su voz.

— Satoshi... ¿donde estas?

— Estoy aquí…— me elevo su mano y la tome, para luego acariciar mi mejilla con su palma.

— ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estas bien?..

— No puedo dejar de cerrar mis ojos…. — me dijo— vete... huye… antes... que... — comenzo a agitarse y a tocer— ella sepa que… tienes la marca…

— no... No te dejare… lo siento... lo siento tanto— agache mi cuerpo y lo abrace.

— lo siento… vete…— me soltó la mano y dijo "Jutsu de…. transportación"— adios… te amo…— fue lo ultimo que oi para luego desaparecer de aquel lugar y escuchar por ultimo el derrumbe de todos aquellos escombros.

Aparecí rápidamente en un bosque, la claridad del día me lastimo los ojos. Y cubriéndomelos, comencé a entrar en llanto y desesperación. Grite una y otra vez su nombre... mi pecho me dolia, como si una cuchilla me perforara el corazon, lenta, suave y dolorosamente. Un gran mareo repentino provoco que cayera al suelo inconciente, mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla.

* * *

Transcurrieron tres días desde aquel incidente, ya la nada tenia sentido para mi… me sentía de lo peor, me sentía como una basura, una maldita desgraciada que arruino la vida de un hombre. Si el no me hubiese conocido y yo no hubiese tenido parecido con su madre, el jamás hubiese muerto... aunque se que el tuvo la culpa en gran parte, pero yo no podia dejar de sentirme la peor culpable de vez si yo no le daba la importancia que le di… si tan solo no hubiesemos hecho el amor… si tan solo yo… yo...

Otra vez las lagrimas caían, mi pecho se comprimía cada vez de pensar en el infortunado. Ya nada me quedaba, si Goku no me hubiese engañado… si hubiese respetado nuestros votos de matrimonio, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido… yo seguiría amándolo y conformándome con lo poco de amor que siempre recibí de el… pero no, el tuvo que hacer eso con ella. Se olvido de mi, se olvido que yo le di dos hijos, una familia, una vida estable y saludable... siempre me esforcé por el... pero el me pago con traicion… definitivamente esto jamas te lo perdonare Goku… te juro que sufriras igual que yo… te juro que te hare sufrir, lo juro por Satoshi que me las pagaras.

Me recosté bajo aquel árbol, como me había deprimido durante esos días, no comí ni bebí casi nada, por lo que como consecuencia provocaba que un cansancio invadiera mi cuerpo y posteriormente, comenzara a dormir muchas horas al día… y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabia donde me encontraba.

Dos horas después...

Di un gran bostezo y al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que estaba de cabeza y sobre la espalda de alguien que me llevaba a algún lugar. Mis manos estaban amarrados y también mis pies... quice hablar pero tenia una mordaza en mi boca. Comencé a moverme agitadamente, con la tensión de librarme.

— Ya veo que te despertaste...— era un sujeto de enterizo azul marino con una pañoleta y unos lentes negros parecidos a los ojos de un buho— no te esfuerces señorita infiltrada… pronto llegaremos a la aldea y alli hablas todo lo que sabes.

Quise zafarme pero aun no podía… así que seguí intentando durante un tiempo mas... pero era inútil, aquella cuerda no era normal., al final me rendi, y deje que me llevase a donde sea... ya no me importaba... estaba segura que escaparia y podria idear un plan para mi vida.

Seguí inmóvil, hasta que atravesamos una puerta amplia y en ella una insignia que al instante reconocí... era… era la puerta de konoha. Negué con la cabeza, y comencé a moverme tratando de huir. El comenzó a forcejear mucho mas, pero aun así no quería darme por vencida, no quería… no quería regresar todavía, no me sentía preparada para volver.

— Tranquilízate…— no se que fue lo que hizo, pero me dio un golpe en la espalda que me dejo inmóvil a excepción de la cabeza.

"no quería regresar" aun no, era muy pronto, ni siquiera podía desaparecer el dolor de haber perdido a mi estimado Satoshi y ¿Cómo podría enfrentarme a Goku ahora? ¿Cómo hacerlo si solo pienso en la muerte de Satoshi?... fue mi culpa, fue mía y solo mía…

— ajaja… bueno Goku... que te parece si vamos a comer un poco de barbacoa...— escuche la voz de la mujer que me quito lo mas importante para mi, en ese entonces.

Gire mi cabeza y vi como lo abrazaba del brazo y juntos, sonriendo y mirándose. Entraron a aquel restaurante… en ese momento, verlos juntos, me recordó aquel doloroso sentimiento de engaño, aquel que me llevo a aceptar irme con Satoshi... aquel que provoco que el me conociera y yo accediera a irme con el... y tambien, aquella traicion que provoco que Satoshi muriera por protegerme…

Aquella lenta caminata, me parecía una eternidad, solo podía recordar el momento que ella lo abrazaba y también como me engaño… mi mente se mezclaba completamente de aquellos sentimientos de rabia, celos, dolor y desesperación.

No se ni como llegamos, pero nos encontrábamos en un lugar impecable, luego me metieron en una habitación y comenzaron a interrogarme que quien era, que es lo que me traía a la aldea y que porque estaba vagando por el bosque.

— Soy Milk... apareci de la nada, no sabia que estaba cerca de esta aldea... — declaré amargada, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de contestar ninguna pregunta.

— ¿tienes algún conocido dentro de la aldea?, ¿algún familiar?— "familiar" es algo que ya no tengo. ¿Qué seria de mi gohan y mi goten?..— ¡Te he preguntado y quiero que respondas al instante!— golpeo la mesa de golpe.

— pues que diablos le importa, lo que haga dentro la aldea es algo que solo me incumbe a mi… ¡porque no se va a fastidiar a otra persona y me deja en paz!

— ya veo... asi que no quieres hablar… entonces tomaremos otros metodos— ese hombre robusto y algo con una pañoleta y una cicatriz en su rostro, no me daba confianza.

Hizo unas posiciones de manos y sentí como una fuerza sobre humano me apretaba el pecho, al instante aparecí en un lugar oscuro y solo la luminosidad del y las cuerdas que me apretaban por el pecho, era lo único que podía percibir...

— ¿quien eres? ¿Que buscabas en la aldea?— yo no iba a hablar, pero esas cuerdas comenzaron a apretar cada vez mas...

— ahh! — grite sintiendo como me estaba quedando sin aire. Soporte y soporte pero ya era muy doloroso aquella tortura.

"no voy a decir nada, no lo haré" "quisiera liberarme de estas cosas, quiero que este hombre se ¡aleje!" cerré mis ojos lo mas fuerte que pude para soportar, pero de pronto la presión desapareció, cuando abrí los ojos note que todo ese ambiente en el que me tenían, había sido destruido. El hombre que me estaba torturando apareció afuera. Al ver una escapatoria por la pared, Salí corriendo, cuando estuve a la intemperie, me choque con un sujeto que era muy conocido para mi, me quede muda, estatica.. al instante aparecieron varios sujetos que querian detenerme, pero yo no podia dejar de mirarlo…era mi amigo enemigo… Kakashi-san.


	30. Chapter 30:Estoy de Regreso

**_HOLA! T—T T—T T—T T—T (shyomi llora de felicidad) vaya, no saben cuanta alegria me invade estar trayendoles este capitulo, realmente me costo muchisimo, mi computadora fue al hospital y recien ahora me la trajeron T—T ademas de que estuve preparandome jodido para mis examenes de segundo parcial, ya solo me falta uno mas y dentro de poco comienzan los del tercer parcial U.U.. pero no podre estudiar sin antes tener este y otros capitulos listos :d asi que… manos a la obra :D:D y nuevamen te mil disculpas!_**

**_MARGARITA: Muchas gracias por la paciencia :D te agradezo mucho… bueno.. es cierto que minashi no es hija de milk.. todo fue una artimaña de satoshi.. pero encerio.. ¿Qué sera de goku , milk , kakashi? En este capitulo veremos si milk volvera a ser la misma de antes, podria ser que la muerte de satoshi le ha cambiado la forma de ser.. y ¿Qué opinara milk de la amistad de goku y shizune? .o no te pierdas el proximo capitulo!:D_**

**_MARITA-CHAN: jajajaja es cierto! Shizune es una bitcho! Estoy realmente contenta de que continuaras dejando tus comentarios :D me da mas energia para escribir :D espero que este cap te guste y me comentes:D arigato._**

**_MAROLIME: hola! que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, encerio… estaba algo insegura con este cap, pero al ver que a uds les gusto, valio la pena. muchas gracias, toy muy contenta :D_**

**_TATISMS: encerio? Yo crei qe el cap estaba cortito.. pero te creo,:D comprendo a la perfeccion cuando uno esta emocionado y espera que el cap no acabe, pero en el momento mas desicivo se termina y uno queda con los ojos O.O y queda casi histerica! SEE! Jajajajajaj! No me parece cruel, al fin y al cabo.. el destino de satoshi era desaparecer del mapa y si, kakashi tiene tiene mas oportunidades, pero habra que ver si lo aprovecha :DXD_**

**_MILK DE SON: jajajaj goku, me imagino como quedo porque no lo esperaste, pero debio haber sido enorme la emocion (n.n). pues si, pobre satoshi… mira que el solo queria ser amado y por eso es que tuvo que morir, por defender lo que mas queria en este mundo y eras tu XD jeje pues a eso me referia XD…..JOJOJO encerio me pone contentisisisisima, crei que la pelea estaba aburrida y con falta de accion, pero entonces me quedo bien.. jojojo la pelea contra goku tedra que superar todas las batallas de ahora. XD muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero me puedas comentar extensamente que te parece este cap :D sayunara._**

**_MARI3304: hola Mari! No te culpo, creo que yo tambien me enrede un poco, pero no.. minashi no era la hija de milk. era satoshi disfrazado de ella mediante un clon que tenia el ADN de su madre, aunque su clon no era exactamente igual a su madre, tenia similitud, mas no igual. Ajajaja se ve que satoshi no te agradaba para nada XD pobre…u.u pero en PEZ DESCANCE se! Hombres! Quien los entiende! ( 100% feminista) bueno… esa explicación del porque goku no sintio su presencia, es casi la misma del porque no podia encontrar el ki de su esposa cuando estaba ciega y el con la princesita esa, tambien cuando del porque no la encontraba cuando estaba con satoshi… espero te haya dado una pista, pero voy a aclararlo mas adelante, para dar una explicación clara :3._**

**_Jajaja, milk… pobre, entiendo como es estar asi de confundida.. es que es inevitable.. aun falta para la decisión definitiva de milk. ¿con quien querra quedarse? De logica que es su obligación volver con goku, para regresar a su mundo, pero… ¬.¬ tal vez… podria ser que haya excepciones.. eso nadie lo sabe solo yo' jojojojojjau jua jua. Tienes muchisima razon con respecto a goku, pero hay que ser realistas, goku a veces se pasa de ingenuo, me imagino que no se da un poco de idea de cómo reaccionara milk, cuando sepa que estan asi de muchas gracias, me hiciste reir con tus profundos deseos de muerte a satoshi XD _**

**_FUEN: GOMENE! Lo siento mucho fuen, mira que ya me retrase mas de una semana con el cap, es que el dia sabado estuve preparandome para dos examenes y me fue mas o menos. En uno bien y en el otro mal. Pero bueno… pos si, pobre de nina.. aunque no di muchos datos de las atrocidades que le hicieron, pero su odio y rencor hacia satoshi era muy fuerte._**

**_ANONIMO: hola! n.n ajajajajjajaja veo que fuen ya tiene otra aliada en contra de satoshi XD see… ajajjaa pos…. Te digo algo…( mira que la muerte no se acerque a llevarsela, pero de pronto se asoma la cabeza de la oz por una portal del inframundo) hay! No puedo darte adelanto, porque si no ire a un lugar de donde no saldre hasta dentro de una semanaT—T XD pues si! A una mujer no se le golpea! Satoshi esta vez te has pasado! Ajajaja pues si, yo tambien dije, no seria nada etico que tenga un hijo de su….. :O nada, nada, olvidalo.. olvida la intriga que deje XD_**

**_GOKU—KAKAROTTO—DBZ: hola goku! __Jajaja que bueno que milk te enseñara a manejar esta pag :D jejeje me alegra mucho que te dieras la molestia de aprender XD etonces esperare pacientemente a tus comentarios que tu sabes que seran bien recibidos….._**

**_:O :O :O siento una energia poderosa incrementarse. Oh no! Es goku! quien se enfurecio porque satoshi golpeo a milk! tranquilo goku… calma, al fin y al cabo, el ya se murioXD esta muerto… o no? NOOOOOOOOOO( por haber dicho algo indebido, la muerte se la lleva para no volver hasta dentro de una semana) GoMene!_**

* * *

_Al verla, una alegría me invadió, me sentía muy feliz de verla. Tal vez ella no lo sepa, que no sepa que mi corazón palpita a mil por hora y una sonrisa se dibuja tras mi mascara con tan solo verla. De pronto su rostro se agacho y comenzó a correr con dirección a la salida de la aldea, en ese instante quisieron ir tras ella aquellos ninjas del departamento de investigaciones._

— _deténganse… ¿porque la están siguiendo?_

— _Kakashi sempai, la muchacha fue encontrada a los alrededores y no quiso colaborar en su declaración... sospechamos que es una de las espias._

— _Déjenmela a mi, ella no es ninguna espía, es la hermana de Son Goku...— ellos se sorprendieron al nombrar aquel nombre, entonces accedieron a que yo vaya tras ella._

_Comencé a saltar por los tejados en busca de Milk, pero al parecer ella no iba a salir de la aldea, sabia que no llegaría hasta la puerta, sin que le alcance. Así que deduje donde podía estar... di unos cuantos saltos por los tejados y llegue a aquella plazuela, aquella que me brindo el poder hablarle. Me detuve y comencé a caminar con dirección a mi árbol de cerezo y evidentemente allí estaba Milk, sentada en el banco y con los ojos cubiertos y la espalda agachada. Estuve frente a ella y en silencio me senté a su lado, ella no respondió ni dijo nada. Siguió lamentándose... pero ¿Qué era lo que le perturbaba?_

— _que bueno que regresaste, ya nos estabas preocupando…— respondí algo ruborizado. Ella pareció sorprenderse y elevo su cabeza para mirarme con una frialdad en sus ojos. ¿Por qué ese vació en su mirar? Se veía como alguien indiferente y frió._

— _Yo no he regresado…— dijo cerrando sus ojos— me marchare, no quiero estar en la aldea hasta sentirme preparada para encontrarme con…— al parecer ella se incomodo al intentar pronunciar su nombre y se quedo en silencio._

— _¿con Goku... verdad?— ella viro a verme y otra vez agacho la cabeza._

— _Con todos estos problemas, me imagino que te enteraste de todo...— ella tenia la voz quebrada, ¿tanto le dolia recordar la infidelidad de Goku? no era para menos, pero parecia que esa herida estaba fresca, aun con todo este tiempo que paso, ella seguia dolida..._

— _De algo estoy informado…— quede en silencio, me sentía tan extraño con tan solo verla, oírla y tanto anhelaba tocarla, pero debía contenerme._

— _no quiero quedarme en esta aldea, se que si lo encuentro, yo… yo…— apretó sus puños y frunció su frente._

— _Dime algo… — ella me oteo esperando ser cuestionada y dejando a un lado su rabia— ¿tú fuiste quien destruyo el departamento de investigaciones?_

— _¿te refieres al lugar donde me tenían recluida?..— yo asevere con la cabeza, ella se toco la sien y comenzó a pensar, de pronto una tristeza la invadió. Cerró sus ojos y agacho su cabeza._

— _Tranquila… —susurre sin saber porque estaba sufriendo y le acaricie su cabeza— todo pasara… _

— _Kakashi-san…gracias… — a pesar de que estaba a punto de llorar, ella no lo hizo. Luego se puso de pie y me regalo una sonrisa forzada— nos vemos...— fue lo que dijo alejandose, me quede anonadado, y cuando me di cuenta, ella ya estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia. Al instante me levante y camine apresuradamente hacia ella. Y cuando me quede mucho mas cerca, choque con algo. Era la misma barrera que me impidió llevármela en esa ocasión._

— _¡Milk!— ella volteo y noto como estaba con las manos en su barrera._

— _Kakashi… ¿Qué sucede?— ella parecía no comprender que ahora poseía esa habilidad._

— _Déjame acercarme a ti...…— le dije suavemente y suplicante._

— _¿porque? — yo me ruborice, no me sentía preparado para decirle sobre mis sentimientos... "¿sentimientos?" ahora que lo pienso ¿donde esta Satoshi?_

— _Milk… ¿Satoshi te esta esperando fuera de la aldea o algo así?— mi pregunta la había lastimado, vi su expresión en su rostro, era uno de inmenso dolor. Si ella se ponía si, seguramente Satoshi había... habia muerto._

— _Satoshi fa...falleció…— musito, apretando sus parpados y sus manos, una rabia y dolor se expresaba en su fas— todo fue mi culpa… Satoshi me protegió y tuvo que morir por hacerlo…— su voz quebrada me partía el alma._

— _Milk….— susurre su nombre, la verdad es que no sabia que decirle, Milk lo quería mas que a un amigo y esa idea no me gustaba, pero no iba a demostrárselo— llora…— dije sin saber que mas decirle. Ella negó firmemente. — ¿porque?, si no lo haces te hará mas daño._

— _el llorar es como si su muerte hubiese sido en vano, pero su muerte… jamás será inútil, si el me protegió... voy a cumplir con mi objetivo... y no volvere con Goku... nunca mas… aun si tengo que desaparecer— dijo con tal firmeza y coraje, que me dejo impresionado— me ire de la aldea... nos volveremos a ver— arqueo sus ojos y dio media vuelta. De pronto note que la barrera había desparecido, al instante corrí y la tome de la mano, ella se detuvo y me miro sorprendida._

— _No te vayas…— dije, pero ella pareció desconfiar, así que tuve que pensar en algo convincente para que se quedara— que te parece si yo te ayudo a dominar este poder que ahora tienes._

— _¿mi poder?_

— _¿no lo sabes?, si no me equivoco tienes el mismo poder de Satoshi, el de lograr que nadie entre en tu barrera de chackra sin tu consentimiento. Si realmente quieres vengarte de Goku, el dominar ese poder, te ayudaría muchísimo... te lo puedo asegurar... — ella se quedo pensativa, estaba logrando mi objetivo— ademas, tengo la casa de mi padre que esta alejada de la aldea, no hay mucha gente viviendo por alli. Yo creo que podrías permanecer oculta de Goku en ese lugar._

— _Como crees… no puedo aceptar vivir en tu casa, aunque si te pediría de favor que me enseñaras a dominar este poder...— se apreto el pecho conteniendo otra vez su dolor._

— _aceptare, pero si vives en esa casa, no me veras allí... yo no voy a ese lugar desde hace 14 años._

— _¿porque? ¿Porque ya no vas, si es tu casa?— me cuestiono intrigada_

— _Te responderé y accederé a ser tu maestro, si tú aceptas ser mi pupila y quedarte en la aldea. — ella seguía dudándolo, pero mi carta de oro era el tener que entrenarla. Tal vez era esta opción la que la atraía mucho más._

— _esta bien...— respondio fria e indiferente. — ahora responde mi pregunta._

—_bueno... yo no voy porque... porque ocurrio mi mayor desgracia en esa casa— respondi sin darle mucho sentimiento a los malos recuerdos que conyubava recordar._

— _¿Que ocurrió?— yo sonreí, me hacia sentía algo contento el que ella pregunte cosas de mi._

— _ya respondí tu pregunta, esta ultima vendría a ser la segunda, pero no te preocupes te la responderé dentro de un tiempo._

_Ella se fastidio y siguió caminando con los brazos en forma de jarra, sobre su cadera, me quede oteándola y ella volteo su cuerpo mucho mas irritada._

— _¡¿donde es tu casa? ¡¿Esperas que alguien me vea y vaya a contarle a Goku?— tenia tantas ansias de abrazarla, de decirle que la amo, pero no quería asustarla, además... Satoshi dejo un espacio en su corazón y ese espacio deberá ser llenado por mí._

_Camine hacia ella y la mire detenidamente, ella elevo la ceja con desconfianza y yo para no ser visto como un arrastrado, metí la mano al bolsillo y saque una pañoleta (era la pañoleta de ibizu sensei, que anteriormente le había quitado mientras tomábamos un descanso en las aguas termales). Lo doble y lo puse sobre su negra cabellera, comencé a amarrarlo sin poder evitar tocar su suave cabello y enamorarme cada vez mas. Sin darme cuenta, sus ojos cautivamente me observaban fijamente y con insistencia. Pero de un momento dado, el romanticismo se esfumo cuando ella me empujo levemente._

—_Te pediría que no te acerques mucho...— luego de decir eso camino un poco a delante. Yo le tome la palabra y camine a su lado, con dirección a la casa que nunca llego a ser mi hogar. _

_Su ropa andrajosa y llena de tierra me daban evidencia de una batalla, a excepción de su ropa, ella estaba completamente bien... seguramente el presentimiento de hace un momento, fue porque ella estaba en ese peligro... puf, pero que aliviado y feliz me siento de tenerla a mi lado._

_Aunque no me agradaba mucho la idea de llegar a la casa que provoco un vació en mi corazón... ademas, si o si, debo convencer a Tsunade de que no diga nada de la presencia de Milk en la aldea, eso es algo que sera muy difícil. Aun si Goku se entera y trata de hablar con ella, no creo que ella acceda, por la misma razón de que lo odia a morir. ¡Dios, dame una oportunidad de que me abra su corazón! ¡Solo eso te pido!_

* * *

_Ya son tantos los meses que no la veo, que no la escucho, que no la toco... Milk, ¿Dónde estas? Lo que daría por tan solo ver que estas bien. Daría todo lo que fuera para abrazarte y decirte que te quiero más que a todo en el mundo. No se cuanto mas tardarás, estoy llegando a perder las esperanzas de volver a verte. Creí que si dejaba de buscarte tu regresarías, tal como dijo shenlong, pero cada momento sin ti, es como una agonía... no se cuanto mas pueda aguantar sin saber de ti. _

— _Goku... ya llegamos— dijo mi acompañante de cabello negro y corto._

— _Ahh con que este lugar es donde venden ropa mucho más elegante…— camine junto a ella._

— _Si, quisiera que esta noche podamos bailar aunque sea una pieza... — ella parecia ruborizada, pero ¿Por qué estarlo?_

— _claro que si... bailaremos, siempre y cuando tengas tiempo... supongo que tus amistades vendran a felicitarte por tus cumpleaños… a todo esto ¿Cuántos años cumples?_

— _Ahhy Goku, eso jamás se le pregunta a una mujer...— se cubrio las mejillas que estaban cada vez mas rojas._

— _bueno...— no le di mucha importancia a sus comentarios, me sentia como una marioneta, acompañandola de aquí para aya. Sin tener que hablarle e incluso sin hacerle caso. Solo podía pensar en Milk. Preocuparme solo por ella, era mi ocupación estos días... lo que daria por verla..._

_La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, ya atardecía y yo cada vez estaba mas fastidiado de acompañar a Shizune, a pesar que le dije que no quería seguir y que me aburría, ella me dijo que ese era un día especial para ella, y el acompañarla hasta la noche le haría muy feliz. Yo accedí, en forma de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, ya que no fue poco. Pero de todas maneras durante las compras solo podía pensar en ella y en nada más que en mi Milk, una angustia terrible me albergaba, tenia tanto miedo de que algo malo le hubiese sucedido. Y para lo peor es que ni siquiera ese ninja que debía buscar a Milk en esa aldea, me ha dado noticias... realmente me perturba el no saber donde esta, con quien esta y que es lo que estara haciendo... _

_Aunque si se con quien esta... con ese sujeto de cabello negro y una gabardina del mismo color. Una mirada algo siniestra pude notar en sus pupilas, cuando me vio. Pero su mirada cambiaba radicalmente cuando de ella se trataba, al mirarla, su rostro cambiaba muchísimo. ¿Podría ser que el quiere algo con mi Milk? ¿Será capaz de hacerle algo malo? ¡Hay no! No quiero ni imaginarme que Milk le abra su corazón a otro hombre que no sea yo._

— _¡por su puesto que no!— me levante gritando del sofá de aquella tienda, mientras Shizune estaba haciéndose peinar. Cuando me percate, note que todas las mujeres me observaban impresionadas. Ante la presión del momento y el nerviosismo que me invadió, comencé a reírme a carcajadas con las manos detrás de mi nuca._

— _¿Goku... estas bien?— mi acompañante estaba frente a mi con una mirada de confusion y un peinado elegante._

—_SIP! ¡Estoy bien!— debió haber notado mi nerviosismo desde que comencé a gritar y a responder exaltadamente, ella se sentó en mi lado con la cabeza agachada y su rostro apenado._

— _siento tanto obligarte a esto… se que tu no la olvidas y se que jamás lo harás... tu realmente la amas, aunque no estamos seguros de lo que ella siente hacia ti— ante su refleccion yo me calle y mire fijamente al suelo._

— _ella me ama... todo esto fue mi culpa, yo jamas le demostre mis verdaderos sentimientos desde hace mucho. Tal vez el afecto y cariño se va enfriando con el tiempo que uno no le da atención, en mi caso, creo que Milk me odia mas por el echo de que le hice sufrir en esta dimensión._

— _¿Pero?— quiso objetar pero yo le interrumpí._

—_nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, Milk es alguien muy importante en mi vida y tu también lo eres… realmente no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me hayas apoyado en esta etapa, creo que ahora me siento mas preparado para volver a verla, sin tener que callarme y aceptar todos sus reclamos y no poder explicarle todo lo que ha ocurrido.— arquee mis ojos y me acerque a su mejilla, un calido beso de amistad impacto sobre su mejilla, dejándole ruborizada— eres una gran amiga… por eso , si el que este contigo te hace feliz, entonces seguiré aquí._

— _muchas gracias Goku— se precipito y me abrazo por el cuello, parecía tan feliz. No fui reacio, así que le correspondí el abrazo con cierta calidez._

"_Milk... como quisiera estar asi, contigo... abrazandote y aferrandome a ti, tanto que jamas te dejaria ir, aunque mil tormentas quisieran arrebatarte de mis brazos"_

* * *

_Llegamos caminando a una casa japonesa de un solo piso. Su aspecto era agradable pero muy descuidado, pude deducir que nadie vivía en esa casa desde hace mucho tiempo. El se puso delante de mi y yo solo pude otearlo sin emoción, extrañamente ya no podía sentir nada desde que me encontré con Kakashi, es cierto que aun el dolor de haber perdido a Satoshi me lastimaba, pero el dolor se minorizaba al ver a Kakashi…_

— _Esta es la casa de la que te hable— se acerco y abrió la puerta, volvió a mirarme y sonreír. — siéntete cómoda…_

_Yo entre en silencio y voltee a mirarlo, insistiéndole que ingrese a esa casa. El negó con la cabeza y arqueo sus ojos, dejándome confundida. Si eras su casa ¿Por qué no quería entrar?_

— _Tengo algo importante que decirte— Salio y se sentó en la gradería del jardín, yo me le acerque y me insinuó sentarme a su lado, yo no le hice caso y permanecí de pie junto a el. Ante un complicado suspiro comenzó a decirme lo que debía— Milk... aquí podras permanecer oculta de Goku durante un tiempo, pero Tsunade se dara cuenta y nos meteremos en serios problemas… lo importante ahora es que se le avise de tu presencia en la aldea y tratar de convencerla para que no le diga nada a Goku ni a Shizune..._

— _¡ves! ¡Por eso no quería venir!— exprese irritada, pude haberme evitado de esta situación si me hubiese ido a vivir al bosque._

— _¿y donde querías ir? ¿Al bosque?— su voz parecía agresiva pero también calmada. — el bosque también es parte de konoha y si otros shinobis te hubiesen encontrado, irías directamente ante tsunade y entonces allí si, Goku sabría de ti. — todo lo que me decía tenia mucha verdad, y eso me irritaba._

— _esta bien... ¡entonces vamos! ¡Pero con una condición!— me puse firme e indiferente._

— _¿cual?_

— _quiero trabajar como ustedes los shinobis... quiero hacer misiones y asi poder aprender a batallar en la vida real._

— _Milk... las misiones con batallas, no son un juego... podrias salir lastimada y eso seria…_

— _o lo tomas o lo dejas... quiero aprender a batallar en serio... no es lo mismo las peleas que tuve con sato…— cerre mis ojos con rabia, me sentia tan culpable de la muerte de Satoshi. — No es lo mismo la práctica y cuando vamos en serio— respondí ya mas calmada_

— _Esta bien... entonces vamos...— yo me quede perpleja, habia accedido muy rapido. Eleve un poco mis hombros en señal de menor importancia. _

_El caminó por delante de mí y yo ya estaba cansada de caminar como una persona normal, debía demostrarle que yo no era tan débil como antes. Así que acumule chackra en mis pies y di un salto hacia un árbol que había cerca. Cuando vi abajo, Kakashi estaba sorprendido... jaj! Seguro que no se lo esperaba. El no dijo y me siguió la corriente, también dio un salto en el árbol y juntos comenzamos a recorrer los tejados de las casas hasta llegar a la oficina de la hokage, la misma que sello mi tortura con Goku... "ella es mi hermana"_

— _Milk... te recuerdo que tsunade aun no sabe que tu y Goku no son hermanos, asi que seria conveniente que no le digas nada comprometedor— ante su explicación yo solo acate con la cabeza._

_Ya atardecía y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. No tardamos en estar frente a la puerta de roble, aquella que me trajo recuerdos añejos y de tristeza. Tocamos la puerta y el se adelanto, me dijo con su mano que me quedara hasta que me de la señal, entonces entro y saludo a la rubia pechugona de quien sospechaba en un inicio. No oí bien lo que dijeron durante un tiempo hasta que ella elevo la voz._

— _¡no podemos hacer eso! Tu sabes que Goku esta buscándola desde hace tiempo y el ocultarle seria estafarlo, no te olvides que el envió un shinobi para ir tras ella._

— _lo se, aunque podríamos obviar aquello, decirle que a Milk no la encontraron todavía._

— _¡definitivamente no! Kakashi estas siendo inmaduro, ¡tus sentimientos hacia esa muchacha están nublando tu juicio!— me quede anonadada, ¿dijo? "¿sentimientos?"_

— _no... No eso... no... No es verdad... tu... eh… tu sabes que... — se puso tan nervioso que sus palabras se trabaron. La verdad es que, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Me causaba mucha gracia— no es verdad, solo la considero una amiga, una valiosa amistad... y ella necesita de mi ayuda, por eso la estoy ayudando._

— _bueno, como digas, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, ya que desde hace tiempo que tu también te estas empeñando en bus…. — "¿el estaba empeñado en buscarme?"— ¿que te sucede? ¿Por qué haces esos ademanes Kakashi?_

— _Ese no es el punto— respondió Kakashi— ella esta aquí y quiere hablar con usted, Milk... puedes pasar— yo me adentre y me puse a su lado, tsunade estaba sonrojada y tambien Kakashi. Supongo que fue por la declaración indirecta que escuche._

— _señorita tsunade, regrese a la aldea y por favor quisiera que me permita permanecer aquí sin tener que decirle a mi hermano de mi presencia... _

— _¿Porque?— me cuestiono y yo no supe que decir. Ella espero durante largo tiempo una respuesta, pero no podía decir nada, estaba dudosa y temerosa de decir algo que no la convenza._

— _tuve un pleito con mi hermano y necesito saber que el ya no esta resentido, temo que el aun este molesto y si yo aparezco de la nada el podría rechazarme..._

— _tu explicación no es muy convincente, creo que no es necesario que te ocultes... tu hermano te extraño bastante, incluso me pidio enviar a alguien para que le informara de tu paradero. Así que lo siento... pero no puedo ocultarte. — me sentía desilusionada, ¡mi explicación no fue suficiente! ¡Rayos! ¡Maldita sea! Goku sabrá de mi presencia y ¡no podré evitarlo! _

— _al menos... si eso ocurre, quiero pedirle otro gran favor... espero no pueda denegarme esta oportunidad...— ella parecio estar atenta a mi segunda peticion— quisiera que me permita participar de las misiones que se les asignan a los ninjas de esta aldea, tengo la fuerza suficiente como para batallar o cumplir con cualquier mision que se me asigne… no lo hare por dinero ni nada, solo quiero que me permita entrenar._

— _Kakashi... como es posible que permitas que Milk se ilucione con algo asi!, tu sabes bien que solo los graduados de la academia son los que pueden acceder a ese tipo de practicas. — Kakashi permaneció en silencio, tal vez solo esperaba que yo me desenvuelva sola._

— _se lo pido por favor..._

— _No, si no me equivoco tu solo te quedaras un año, no te servirá de nada — vi como la espalda de Kakashi comenzaba a temblar por la sorpresa. — además no podemos quitarles a nuestros Gennin la oportunidad de superarse. Disculpa pero tu solo quitarías esas oportunidades. Así que no se puede... lo siento._

— _No me sirvió de nada haber venido aquí…— musite, sintiendo como mi ser se llenaba de una cólera incontenible. No iba a soportar estar más tiempo frente a una imbecil que me negaba todas las oportunidades de cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. _

_Así que Salí corriendo, estaba rabiosa , sentía como mi cuerpo se calentaba de ira y corrí y corrí por aquellos pasillos, comencé a bajar las gradas con rapidez, y de pronto pise mal, comencé a caer por los escalones. Sentí como mi cuerpo estaba siendo golpeado, me dolía si, pero me dolía mas el alma y me sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada._

_Ya la rabia y el dolor se entremezclaban, tanto era mi irritabilidad que estire mis extremidades y al instante una capsula azul envolvió mi cuerpo, supe que aun estaba cayendo, pero el dolor no se sentía. Cuando quede en el suelo, esa capsula desapareció y apareció Kakashi que al verme tirada en el suelo, dio un salto y me ayudo a sentarme._

— _¿estas bien? ¿Este bien? Respóndeme Milk— al instante con rapidez busco en su bolsillo y sacó una vendita, al parecer me había raspado el brazo y la cabeza, al colar aquellas venditas, yo recordé aquella vez._

— _muchas gracias… al igual que aquella vez, tu me ayudaste y me pusiste estas curitas, ¿te acuerdas?_

— _¿aquella vez?_

— Si, fue cuando estaba ciega y me lastime la pantorrilla_…— el se ruborizo e hizo a un lado su rostro._

— _¿te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele?_

— _me siento un tanto frustrada, pero estoy bien...— suspire y comence a andar para ir a casa, pero me habia lastimado mi tobillo al caer y no podia caminar normalmente._

— _¿quieres que te cargue?— yo negué con la cabeza, no iba a ser tan débil como para aceptar que me cargue como a una lisiada.— al menos deja que te ayude a caminar.. Vamos...— me ayudo a apoyarme en su hombro, yo quice negarle la ayuda, pero sabia que mi orgullo no me llevaria a ningun lugar, asi que accedi a ser ayudada._

_Me acerco a su cuerpo y comenzamos acaminar, yo desde ya.. retrasaba la marcha. Entonces la noche comenzo a notarse en el firmamento, las estrellas brillantes y la luna menguante daban su maravilloso arte nocturno. Pasamos por los quioscos de comida y sin poder evitarlo, el olor de la comida me hizo antojar y crujir el estomago.. con una vergüenza interna , cerre mis ojos y prosegui caminando, pero al parecer aunque yo queria negar que aquel sonido habia sido fuerte, Kakashi si lo habia escuchado._

— _sabes.. yo tambien tengo hambre.. ¿ te parece si comemos?_ desvie mi rostro lleno de vergüenza, entonces el supo que mi respuesta era una afirmativa. Asi que me ayudo a sentarme sobre esos asientos frente al mostrador._

_La verdad es que no ocurrio nada interesante durante la cena, comi un platillo delicioso y el tambien, pero lo que me parecio impresionante fue que cuando me di la vuelta, el plato de Kakashi estaba vacio y nisiquiera pude verle la cara._

_Nuevamente me ayud a apoyarme sobre su hombro y comenzamos a caminar por aquellas calles iluminadas, yo aun seguia con mi pañoleta, aunque era algo errado tenerla puesta, ya que de todas maneras Goku se percataria de mi presencia en la aldea. No solo porque tsunade le diga, si no que tengo unos ojos singulares… hablando de ello me pregunto ¿Cómo habra sido realmente minashi? Según nina, dijo que el clon de satoshi era parecido en un 50% a su madre que era minashi.. ¡ops eso quiere decir que minashi era la madrastra de Kakashi!.. ¿Por qué la odiaria?_

— _oye Kakashi.. tu.. ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo vives solo?_

—_¿que vivo solo, porque lo preguntas?— el me miro de reojo, sus pupilas negras me hacian recuerdo a satoshi._

— _solo curiosidad.._

— _es algo muy personal, y este no es el momento apropiado para recordar aquello._

— _eres muy misterioso, detesto lo misterioso— dije fastidiarda, cerrando los ojos y desviando mi cabeza. di un suspiro y note que Kakashi detuvo su marcha. Yo abri mis parpados y lo observe, su mirada en frente me dio curiosidad, asi que tambien observe hacia donde el lo hacia. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Shizune y a Goku, en la misma posición que yo. Shizune parecia estar muy ebria y Goku la sostenia en su hombro. Al ver el rostro de Goku, recorde, la carita de mis hijos adorados. Aunque yo amaba a mis hijos.. el solo verlo me causaba repulsión, por lo que me hizo y lo que sigue haciendo con mi dignidad._

—_Milk.. que alegria me da volver a verte!— solto a shizune que tambien me miraba y parecia haber despertado de un sueño. Goku corrio y me abrazo , acariciando mi cabeza. yo estaba inmóvil, con una mirada fria y sin corresponderle el abrazo. " Goku sigue engañandome con shizune.."_

— _alejate….— susurre y el no escucho— te dije que te alejes de mi!— grite y expulse una energia misteriosa. Al instante el fue repelido de mi lado y termino de pie a unos 5 metros, cubriendose el rostro— ¿Milk? ¿Qué te sucedió?_

_Su rostro de imbecil, comenzo a darme risa.. no podia contener aquella risa que se oia maquiavelica. La verdad es que dentro mio, una herida que tardo en sanar, volvio a abrirse. Solo queria hacerlo pagar.. hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo, por lo que le hizo a satoshi y tambien a nuestras vidas.._


	31. Chapter 31: Sentimientos Encontrados

_**CAPITULO 31: SENTIMIENTOS SINCEROS**_

_**HOLAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡Como están! Mis queridos y apreciados lectores! Hoy estoy muy pero muy feliz de traerles este capitulo. Debo disculparme sinceramente con todos uds. Porque dije que traería mas seguido los capítulos, pero cada vez que lo intento... siempre hay inconvenientes fregados: durante un tiempo estuve sin compu porque mi pc se quemo, luego vinieron los examenes, luego feria de conocimientos, luego la politica, luego problemas familiares, luego problemas con la rata de dos patas que es mi novio, luego con la salud y por ultimo con la inspiración T—T—T—T—T—T pobre de mi! Y lo peor es que esta escritora cada vez se aflige mas, porque se que muchos lectores (as) se desanimaran de tanto esperar el fic y pensar en eso, solo me desanima cada vez mas T—T gomene! Enserio lo siento mucho, JURO QUE ESTA VEZ VOY A ESCRIBIR MAS CONTINUAMENTE T—T y muchas gracias a mis fieles seguidores gracias por no perder la esperanza y la paciencia. Lamento no contestar a sus reviews, es que por el poco tiempo disponible que tengo en estos momentos no podre darles sus respuestas, pero prometo que responderé en el próximo cap.. muchas gracias y nos veremos pronto **_

* * *

_Su rostro de imbecil, comenzó a darme risa... no podia contener aquella risa que se oia maquiavelica. La verdad es que dentro mió, una herida que tardo en sanar, volvió a abrirse. Solo quería hacerlo pagar... hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo, por lo que le hizo a Satoshi y tambien a nuestras vidas..._

* * *

— _¿Milk… que te sucedió? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera?— Goku le cuestiono completamente absorto, no era para menos, Milk tenia un rostro siniestro y con aire de superioridad._

_Ella dejo de reír y fijo sus pupilas desafiantes al rostro de su oponente, yo quede impactado al igual que el... jamas pense que un rostro delicado, tendria una mirada tan terrorifica y confiada. Milk se inclino sin dejar de verlo, y tomo un poco de arena del suelo, volvió a reincorporarse y elevo el puño dejándolo frente a ella._

— _Ves esto… — dijo dejando caer un poco de arena de su puño— esta arena, soy yo... huyendo y librandome de tus cadenas, de los sentimientos que me ataban a ti... — el parecio no comprender su insinuación, asi que se quedo confundido, ella apreto su puño mucho mas y con rabia arrojo aquella tierra que le quedaba a la cara del pelinegro._

_Ante aquella acción, la arena ingreso en los ojos de Goku y el comenzó a limpiárselo, cuando de pronto, me di cuenta que Milk estaba cerca de el y observándolo fijamente desde debajo de su mentón con una sonrisa muy distinta a la que le caracteriza. Goku recién se percato de que ella estaba frente a el y de repente Milk apretó sus puños y lo golpeo en la nariz, dejándole con el rostro vista arriba._

—_¡Milk, ¿Qué estas haciendo?— se precipito Shizune para abrazar a Goku del brazo y preguntarle si estaba bien._

_Pude notar que en ese momento, Milk estaba siendo absorbida por la rabia, celos y dolor... me imagino que ver al hombre que amo, siendo abrazado por otra mujer... eso no seria visto nada bonito por ninguna mujer... vi como sus puños se endurecian cada vez mas, y cuando Goku decidio volver a verla, un chorro de sangre salio por su nariz, dejandome sorprendido. ¡¿Tan fuerte lo había golpeado? la única que podría dejar así a Goku , esa solo, seria Tsunade, por la fuerza sobrehumana que ella tiene, ¿pero Milk?_

— _Mi...Milk— susurro pasmado, viendo su mano ensangrentado. El no dejaba de verla y ella tampoco._

_Milk se precipito y rápidamente lo golpeo en el estomago y le dio un rodillazo en su mentón. Goku cayó pesadamente al suelo con su labio roto y sobandose el abdomen. _

— _Milk ya basta…— dije autoritariamente. Ella volteo y esa mirada siniestra era dirigida hacia mi.— detente...— susurre y ella cambio su expresión a la de siempre, a la de una mujer tierna y amorosa. Limpio su mano con sangre en su falda y volteo su cuerpo para venir a donde yo me encontraba._

_Se puso a un lado mió y miro de reojo al lugar donde estaba Goku, esa mirada llena de seriedad y una insaciable sed de venganza, me hacían percatar que lo que Milk llevaba dentro su corazón era un odio profundo y un dolor interno inmenso. Ella sin esperarme, dio un salto al tejado y se adelanto a paso suave hacia mi casa. _

— _¡Milk!— grito Goku que por el golpe en el abdomen, solo pudo gritar agitadamente y no pudo ir tras de ella._

— _Kakashi… ¿Cuándo llego Milk a la aldea?— me interrogo Shizune, mientras Goku no era capaz de darme la cara._

— _fue esta tarde… — voltee mi cuerpo dispuesto a irme, pero antes de hacerlo lo observe y el permanecía con la cabeza abajo y sus manos apretándose el abdomen— te sugiero que no la busques todavía... Milk no quiere verte y el hacerlo solo provocaria que ella te deteste mucho mas._

_Luego de decir aquello di un brinco y comencé a saltar por los tejados con dirección a casa. Ya me había alejado del lugar y mientras recorría el lugar, me puse a pensar que Milk ahora tenía un poder extremadamente poderoso. Ni yo, que soy considerablemente uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, pude hacerlo sangrar o lastimar como ella lo hizo... pues creo que ella tiene que aprender a controlar su fuerza... pero parece ya tiene un poco de autocontrol. Realmente no se que hacer, suspiré pesadamente._

_Hablando de fuerza, ¿Milk no estaba mal del pie?.. Entonces me puse a pensar que a lo mejor ella estaba fingiendo estar mal, para que yo pueda acercármele… ¿podría ser que Milk me vea como algo mas? No es por hacerme falsas ilusiones, pero me encantaría que ella hubiese tomado esa decisión... otro suspiro salio de mis labios, cuando de repente vi que en una de las calles, Milk estaba arrodillada. Al instante bajé y me preocupe por que estuviese mal._

— _¿que paso?— no podía evitar ser tan indiferente con mis sentimientos._

— _Mi tobillo…— susurro adolorida y soportando su peso._

— _¿no estabas bien hace un momento atrás?— me puse de cuclillas y a su altura._

— _momentos atrás me dolía, solo que me deje llevar por la rabia y no sentí el dolor físico… ¡auch! — Chillo cuando yo le toque el tobillo.— ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?_

— _solo estoy revisando tu tobillo— dije acercando mis manos hacia su herida, pero al instante ella lo quitaba de mi alcance— debo revisarte, si es de gravedad o una fractura tendremos que ir al hospital para que lo pongan a su lugar, si no es grave... podriamos ir a mi apartamento…_

— _¿Qué demonios? ¡Que clase de propuesta indecente es esa!— me grito en el oído, dejándome sordo. ¿Habría dicho algo malo?— ¡ya sabia que tu eras de ese tipo de hombres que trata de aprovecharse de las mujeres, no eres mas que un rebelde!_

— _espera, estas malinterpretando las cosas... haber, dejame explicarte— ella se cayo y fruncio el seño— podriamos a mi apartamento porque alli tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios._

_Ante mi explicación ella se avergonzó y quedo callada, supongo que ella sabe que exagero las cosas y no iba a pedir disculpas por malinterpretar mi comentario. Dando otro suspiro la otee, la luz de la luna hacia brillar sus azabaches pupilas, parecía un ángel, era mi ángel..._

— _Bien... vamos... te llevare a casa— puse mis manos en su espalda y debajo de su rodilla, y asi la elevé en mis brazos. Ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, un rubor exótico tiño sus mejillas, realmente me hacia sentir muy feliz tenerla así..._

_Entonces salte por los tejados, sosteniéndola entre mis brazos. No quería que se incomode, así que tuve que llevármela sin decirle nada, parecía tan distraída y perturbada... no era para menos, aquel momento del reencuentro de Goku y Milk, yo esperaba que Goku dijera algo al respecto o tratar de pedirle perdon o explicarle la situación... aunque estoy conciente que en ese momento, el estuvo impactado por la reaccion de ella._

_No tardamos mucho y me la lleve a mi apartamento, a pesar del malentendido, ella accedió a ir. Una vez que llegue a los escalones, abrí la puerta dejándola en el suelo, luego la apoye en mi hombro y le ayude a entrar. Encendí el interruptor, deje mis llaves colgando en el perchero y le ayude a sentarse en la sala._

— _espérame... enseguida traere el botiquín... _

_Fui a la entrada, me quite las sandalias ninja y pase a mi cocina, que estaba algo desordenada... tome la caldera y puse un poco de te al fuego... luego me dirigi a mi habitación, por un instante me quede a verla, y note que ella estaba apoyada en mi ventana, la brisa suave meneaba su cabello y su rostro, destellaba el paisaje nocturno. Di otro suspiro y me marche a mi habitación, tome dicho botiquín y escuche que la tetera ya chillaba. Así que pase otra vez por la sala, deje la caja de primeros auxilios y serví el té._

_Mientras ponía el azúcar, no pude dejar de pensar en el comentario que me dijo anteriormente ¿ella tiene que marcharse o si no desaparecerá?, ¿podría ser posible que si ella decide quedarse, ella podría morir? y si es así ¿porque tendría que morir? Todo esto realmente me esta angustiando..._

— _Milk... servi un poco de te...— dije llevando en la bandeja las dos tazas de té de cerezo... me quede confundido, Milk estaba sentada en el cojín de la sala con la cabeza agachada, como si hubiese sido reprendida. _

_Deje las tazas sobre la mesita y me acerque con el botiquín, me incline para verla a los ojos... pero ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y parecia perdida en si. Pareció haberse llevado un gran impacto. _

— _Milk... Milk ¿estas bien?— me preocupe y menee mi mano frente a ella. Milk despertó y arqueo sus ojos y fingió una sonrisa antiestética._

— _dame tu tobillo, voy a ponerte ungüento y te lo vendare— ella en silencio me cedió su pie y ante un roce ella cerro sus ojos para soportar el dolor. _

_Mientras la vendaba comencé a meditar y buscar una explicación a la tristeza que en estos momentos le embargaba, ¿podría ser que el encuentro con Goku le había herido el corazón? ¿O podría ser que verla con Shizune le había lastimado su dignidad? O quizás ¿que ella aun lo ama mucho?.. De pronto sentí que una gota de agua había caído en mi mano. Lentamente subí mi mirada y note que Milk estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados, al parecer ella no quería verme, porque le iba a dar más vergüenza hacerlo._

_Mi mano me temblaba, quería limpiar sus lágrimas y que ella sepa que estaré allí para ella y que puede confiar en mí. Pero no podía evitar temblar, así que me llene de valor y toque su mejilla, limpiándole el rastro de sus lágrimas, ella abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. Durante ese momento, nuestros ojos se encontraron, su mirada puesta en mi, me hacia feliz... esta era la primera vez que siento esta experiencia y la verdad es que me encanta sentir esto..._

—_muchas gracias...— cerro sus ojos con orgullo y tomo mi mano y la estrecho en su mejilla. Ante ese acto, una oleada de sensaciones invadió mi pecho— por favor, podrías llevarme a tu casa...— luego de ello solto mi mano y desvio su mirada hacia la ventana._

_Por fin pude comprender que era lo que le ocurría. "la ventana" aquella que me permitió verla y cuidarla sin tener que acercármele, esta, provoco que ella se pusiera triste, ¿será que se dio cuenta que yo siempre la observaba desde aquí? O podría ser que vio algo comprometedor e hiriente en estos momentos… ¿Goku será tan tonto como para llevar a Shizune a su apartamento?_

— _Kakashi!— elevo la voz al saber que no le respondí._

— _no, hoy tienes que quedarte... si se te ofrece algo tu solo me pides lo que... que tu quieras...— estaba nervioso, entonces comence a vendarle para no ponerme en evidencia._

— _Por supuesto que no...— se excusó._

— _Milk, escucha, como fuimos donde tsunade, no me acorde que esa casa esta sucia y llena de polvo, lo mejor seria que mañana vayamos, hoy descansaras aquí… no te preocupes, yo me quedare a dormir aquí y tu puedes tomar la cama...— ella nego con la cebeza pero yo le insisti, pero aun asi no queria acceder.— esta bien... no voy a mentirte, estoy algo agotado y volver a esa casa, sera para que me quede a dormir aya...— se que esta estrategia no es ingeniosa, pero tenia que retenerla._

— _Esta bien... — respondio dejandome mas aliviado— pero solo por esta vez ¿Dónde voy a dormir?— hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y yo la ayude._

— _yo dormiré en la sala y tu puedes descansar en mi futon, así no te sentirás incomoda y podrás recuperarte rápidamente de tu pie... — con esa explicación ella afirmo con la cabeza y le ayude a levantarse_

_En silencio la lleve a la habitación, la puse en el futon y Salí al instante, ella aun permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos y yo tenia mas intriga en mi, quería saber ¿Qué es lo que vio a través de mi ventana?..._

* * *

_Trate de no pensar en nada mas, ver a Goku con Shizune que estaba ebria y el abrazándola... realmente me heria el corazon. En ese instante no pude contener mi rabia, mi ira, mi sed de vengarme de el... el sujeto que provoco que mi corazon se convirtiese de piedra, aquel que apago a aquella Milk amorosa y empeñada en hacerle feliz... ahora solo quiero matarlo._

_Estuve pensativa durante todo el viaje a este apartamento, una vez que entre y me senté en su sala. Me puse a otear detalladamente el hogar de mi antiguo enemigo-amigo. El me dijo que enseguida regresaría, entonces se marcho... que tonta fui al acercarme a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Porque cuando lo hice, note algo extremadamente doloroso._

_FLASH BACK..._

_Suspire tratando de olvidar el mal momento que tuve momentos atrás, la verdad es que hasta yo misma me quede asombrada, cuando lo golpee y el no había esquivado mi golpe. Al principio creí que el se dejo golpear porque así lo quiso, pero luego me percate que en su mirada había un gran asombro. A lo mejor mis arduos entrenamientos con mi Satoshi, habían dado buenos resultados, que aun no se demuestran abiertamente, pero se que me he vuelto mas fuerte, y cuando termine la enseñanza de kakashi, estoy segura que podré hacerlo sufrir._

_Otro nuevo suspiro salio de mis labios, hasta que frente a mis ojos, recién me percate que esa ventana tenía vista a mi antiguo hogar y que la luz de esta, estaba encendida. Solo pude distinguir la sala y a Goku que se encontraba de espaldas. Un golpe en mi pecho, me hizo extrañarlo. Pero cuando de repente vi que Shizune lo abrazo por el cuello y se aferro a su cuerpo, en ese preciso instante, sentí que el poco corazón que me quedaba, ese pequeño trozo de mi corazón que aun le pertenecía, ese se había resquebrajado como un cristal que al caer, se rompe en mil fragmentos._

_Una tristeza y dolor me invadió en ese instante. Y me puse a recordar todos los momentos que pase junto a el... a su anterior yo. Aquel que era ingenuo, que siempre me hacia enojar porque se llevaba a gohan a sus entrenamientos, aquel que antes de morir, me dejo embarazada de goten y aquel que siempre me abandono mientras mas lo necesitaba. Ese hombre... ¿realmente valia las lagrimas que derrame por el? ¡Pues no! ¡El jamás me quiso, aunque a veces parecía quererme!_

_Ahora tiene a alguien a quien realmente ama, y sus mentiras y sus besos, todos fueron fingidos. Ahora la besara, la amara y la tratara como siempre anhele que me tratase, Shizune se llevo algo preciado para mi, que a pesar de que aun lo odio, también se que ese amor que sentí durante tantos años, no desaparece tan fácilmente... aunque busque un refugio en otro._

_FINAL FLASH BACK._

_Pero aun no puedo quitarme ese dolor que me perturba en cada instante que recuerdo algo de el... ¿que puedo hacer? Aun recostada en la cama, pensé y pensé, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, me sentía realmente vacía. Incluí había pensado en perdonarlo, si tan solo el no hubiese estado con ella. Pero no, parece que su relación se volvió mas estrecha con mi ausencia. Es tan doloroso tener que odiar a alguien a quien amaste tanto... y sobre kakashi, realmente aprecio mucho todo lo que esta haciendo por mi, y no se porque, ese sentimiento de sentirme como de su familia me embarga, me sentia tan comoda con el.. Era como si fuese parte de mí._

_Realmente aprecio a kakashi, a pesar de las discusiones y peleas que tuvimos anteriormente, pero con la ayuda que me esta brindando, creo que voy a aceptarlo como un gran amigo, estoy contenta por ese lado, pero por otro, me siento tan vacía por la ausencia de Satoshi… no puedo odiarlo, al fin y al cabo, el sacrifico su vida para salvar mi vida, todo con tal de que obtenga mi ansiada venganza y "te juro Satoshi , que haré pagar a Goku por el sufrimiento que me causo, tu muerte no será en vano"_

* * *

— _Kakashi… ¿Cuándo llego Milk a la aldea?— pregunto Shizune, mientras yo aun estaba impactado por la fuerza con la que me había golpeado. _

— _fue esta tarde… — respondió dándose vuelta para marcharse tras de ella— te sugiero que no la busques todavía... Milk no quiere verte y el hacerlo solo provocaria que ella te deteste mucho mas.— terminando de decir aquello, se marcho y yo me quede sentado, sin poder razonar ni respirar._

_¿Por qué? ¿Milk aun sigue molesta por lo que hice con Shizune? ¿Por qué esta con kakashi en vez de regresar conmigo? Debo verla, tengo que verla... quice levantarme pero el dolor en mi estomago aun no me dejo levantarme._

— _Goku... — susurro conmovida Shizune.— ¿Cómo te sientes?_

— _Shizune, creo que es mejor que vayas a tu casa…— declare sintiendo como un nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar tranquilamente._

— _por supuesto que no!, te acompañare a tu casa... asi que andando...— me abrazo del brazo e hizo el esfuerzo de levantarme._

_Me puse de pie y camine lentamente, mientras ella me apoyaba en su hombro y permanecía en silencio. No pude dejar de pensar en que al verla, una felicidad inmensa me invadió, pero cuando me golpeo y vi su mirada llena de odio. Me sentí realmente mal, desilusionado y arrepentido de haber hecho aquello con Shizune, aunque la verdad es que fue un accidente. Pero tengo que explicarle la situación, no se que es lo que ella piensa de aquello, pero note que no le gusto nada de nada la idea._

_Llegamos a casa me sentía mucho mas afligido y me senté en la sala donde ella siempre me recibía con una gran sonrisa. Tan solo recordar su mirada lleno de odio y rabia, me dejaba triste y adolorido del corazón. Sin darme cuenta una lagrima salia de mis ojos, yo me sorprendí al ver mis manos mojadas, otra vez... estaba llorando por ella._

— _Goku… no llores por favor— se abalanzo sobre mi cuello— se que te duele volver a ver a Milk y mas cuando la viste con kakashi... pero debes estar contento, ella por fin volvio... Goku… tu Milk volvio…— lo que Shizune me decia era muy cierto. Y recién pude valorar aquel hecho, el saber que Milk por fin volvió y ya no se encontraba en peligro._

— _tienes mucha razón Shizune— sonreí arqueando mis ojos— mañana ire a verla, estoy seguro que Milk esta con kakashi, así que ire al apartamento de kakashi y voy a hablar con ella._

— _así esta bien, ese es el Goku que me gusta... y lo bueno es que el aparamento de kakashi no esta muy lejos.— se acerco a mi espalda, y se asomo por la ventana.— alla es donde vive kakashi— me señalo el edificio de enfrente. Yo me acerque y sonreí como si un nuevo reto iniciara._

"_mi reto es conseguir que la mujer que amo, vuelva a quererme como antes. Así que Milk... aguarda un poco mas, voy a explicarte todo lo que ocurrio... realmente necesito saber de ti, de lo que te ocurrio y del porque me odias, ¡hay Milk, cuanto te amo!" _


	32. Chapter 32: Malos entendidos PARTE I

_CAPITULO 32: MALOS ENTENDIDOS (PARTE I)_

_(TOMA AIRE) HOLAAAAAAAA! COMO ESTAN! ( una enorme sonrisa aparece en medio de la oscuridad y es shomi la que se hace presente) hello! Mis adoradas (os) y queridas (os) lectores vaya ha pasado muchisimo tiempo desde que les deje con el anterior capitulo, de hecho tengo que disculparme y rogarles que me perdonen por semejante retraso … pero ahora puedo sonreir, porque la U ya acabo, siii ya acabo!... bueno, solo hasta el proximo año… n.n. puf, fue una verdadera tortura, todo por el retraso de los docentes con sus examenes, estos dos ultimos meses nos han llenado de examenes, exposiciones y ensayos del 2do, tercer y final examen. Cosa que me tenia bastante ocupada, lo bueno es que aprobe 8 de 9 materias n.n y con buenas notas eh n.n jajajaja!. Pero aparte de estar feliz de que las clases acabaron , estoy muchisimo mas contenta , happy, feliz, emocionada, porque aquí les traigo el cap que tanto habian estado esperando, solo espero que les guste y entiendan que hice todo lo que pude con mi cerebro y mis mecanismos para escribir, totalmente oxidados. Ahora va tiempo de aceitearlo un poco.. y mientras hago eso, les dejo leer el cap, esperando ansiosamente que me comenten que les parecio n.n SaYunaRa!_

_TATISMS: _

_**Cap****30:** jejeje bueno, ese es mi objetivo, dejarles con la intriga para que no abandonen el barco jejejejejej n.n y quiero disculparme por el gran retraso de los caps._

_**Cap****31:** yo tambien opino lo mismo, pero hay un dicho que dice " a veces uno por orgullo dejamos ir a personas importantes para nosotros, pero es preferible perder el orgullo por esa persona" y bueno, tu sabes que cuando una persona ama profundamente, aunque lo hayan humillado y maltratado suele pensar en perdonar.. pero Milk tampoco se atiene a eso, solo era un pensamiento pasajero, no de mucha relevancia. Jejejejje!n,n yo tambien quiero que Milk lo engañe, y lo engañe horriblemente… pero eso veremos mas adelante ¿podra Milk engañarlo con Kakashi y en sus narices? VOTACION PORFA! OJOJOJOJO!_

_MARITA-CHAN_

_**Cap****30**:seee alejate de Goku, Shizune! Porque no sabes lo que le espera a Goku por tu culpa! Jojojo jejeje encerio te caia tan mal satoshi? jejejej bueno, eso es logico, luego de saber como veia a Milk, como un reemplazo para el amor de su madre. Supongo que con este cap, Kakashi te caera muchisimo mas._

_MARGARITA:_

_**Cap****30:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, gracias e ellos me fue muy bien en mis parciales n.n. bueno, es que hay que comprender a la pobre de Milk, se siente triste, desilusionada y reacia a sentir algo mas intenso por Kakashi.. pero ya veras que su corazon poco a poco volvera a abrirse… bueno este cap va a responder a tus preguntas.. ¿Qué sucedera en este cap ?. nuevamente muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que a ti tambien te vaya muy bien en tus examenes _

_**Cap****31:** jeje la verdad que supuestamente Goku le oculta, saldra a la luz dentro de tres a cinco caps proximos. Espero te pueda gustar y comentarme que es lo que te parece.. muchas gracias por tu perseverancia… soy una autora mala! U.U_

_MARI3304: _

_**Cap30:** jajejeje me causa mucha gracias, pues Goku es demasiado despistado parece.. XD, jeje bueno, el dolor de ser engañada por la persona que amas por muchos años, casi toda una vida, no es para menos el guardar ese rencor y encima verlo con la mujer con quien le engaño bien abrazaditos. Eso es cierto, pero si Milk no hubiese sido engañada por Goku, ella jamas se hubiese enamorado de satoshi.. y mucho menos que el se sacrifique por ella y tener que retenerla por su propio ego y satisfacción. Pues , todo lo bueno para Kakashi muy pronto llegara y todos sus esfuerzos seran productiferos.. o al menos eso cree el XD… muchas gracias por tu perseverancia con el fic y tus cmentarios que me entretienen mucho n,n_

_Cap31: jajajajajajaj no es mi intención volverte canosa verde XD ajajaj, pero es que Goku se pasa de tarugo jejjejejejajajaj ¿o no? (seriedad escalofriante) wow, asi es como Kakashi se comporta,O.O me dejas anonadada, ni yo sabria como describirlo exactamente, pero me ayudaste bastante.. pero ya veras que poco a poco esas barreras se van debilitando. Bueno, gracias a dios, lo tengo todo friamente calculado, pero por si se me olvida. Porfa pasame algunos detalles que se me pasaron de largo, porfa, asi ayudarias bastante a esta escritora que anda en las nubes :) Argentina! Que bello! :3_

_ANONIMO _

**Cap****30:**_al__menos__son__tres__lectoras__que__apoyan__al__pobre__de__Kakashi__XD__espero__que__puedan__disfrutar__de__los__proximos__capitulo__:)__humm__este__cap__estara__muy__bonito__entonces__XD__te__encantara__:)__jajajaj__,__pero__Kakashi__no__creo__que__apoye__que__Milk__se__vengue,__si__acepto__ayudarle__en__su__entrenamiento,__fue__solo__para__impedir__que__Milk__se__marche__de__su__lado__o__bueno,__de__la__aldea..__este__cap__va__a__satisfacer__un__poco__tus__expectativas__SEEEE__encerio!__De__veras!_

_**Cap****31:** que Goku mas desubicado! Y cinico! Que bueno que te gusto ese pequeño escarmiento que le hizo Milk a Goku XD supongo que eres otra amante de la combinación Kakashi-Milk XD vaya, se suma otra persona XD.. las cosas que se vienen…XD _

_MILK DE SON: hola Milk-chan! Bueno, es cierto que le dejaste comiendo polvo y fue precisamente como tu dices "lo hallaste desprevenido" y eso fue gracias a ese poder especial que tiene Milk, el que ya no se le pueda leer los movimientos y mucho menos el ki o chacrka( poder que le transmitio satoshi). Lastimosamente ese amor, le esta haciendo sufrir mucho.. pero mientras mas sufra Milk, mas va a sufrir Goku! tiene que llorar sangre! ( enciende su antorcha, lista para la revuelta) muchas gracias por todo Milk, espero que pueda agradarte este cap._

_MAROLIME: muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional :) me pone muy contenta contar con tu apoyo.. :D.. bueno, sinceramente yo no lo senti con muchas emociones el cap anterior, pero si fue mucho para ti, este capitulo te va a poner los pelos de punta, de seguro que si.. ¿o solo es impresión mia? lo mejor es que me saques de dudas para tu proximo review diciendome que te parecio n.n_

_JESSIEDE: OHHHHH jessi!11 como estas, vaya que si, mucho tiempo… y realmente me halaga que a pesar de estar tan ocupada, puedas tomarte un poco de tiempo para leer el fic y me siento contenta por ello XD . pues Goku hoy vera algo que lo dejara algo consternado.. ¿Qué hara Milk para ponerlo en ese estado? Jjojojojo ya veras. Espero que puedas escribirme tus RV diciendome que te parecen, vale.. n.n_

_ZUCENAS45: O.O ( shyomi estaba muy contenta al ver los comentarios de sus fieles seguidoras, hasta que un nuevo nombre aparece en la pantalla y shomi se queda con los ojos abiertos de par en par) O.O (voltea la cabeza de un lado para el otro, totalmente confundida) ¿nu.. nueva lec.. lectora? NANI! ( shomi sonrie enormemente) bienvenida zucena, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me pone muy feliz contar con tu apoyo, espero que puedas comentarme los siguientes caps tambien n.n… bueno.. ejeje ese es un mal habito que tengo u.u` el dejar a todos mordiendo las uñas.. pero es que es como el vicio, no prometo no hacerlo, sin embargo dejare esas intrigas y escribire rapidamente la continuación, para que no os desespereis! XD jajaja, sobre la bofetada.. lo estoy pensando desde hace tiempo.. pero sera mejor algo mas ofensivo XD _

_THEROSE123100: hoooooooo hola!therose… la verdad es que no me esperaba que vinieras por esta pag, me pone muy contenta ( shomi esta a punto de llorar de felicidad) ¿Qué hice para recibir tanto regocijo el dia de hoy? Muchas gracias por el comentario aquí y en la otra pagina, encerio que si.. me pone muy pero muy contenta que te dieras la molestia de dejar tu review aquí y en la otra pag.. realmente me hace sentir halagada que se den ese tipo de molestias por el fic.. muchas gracias.. :) _

_FUEN_

_Cap 30: entiendo lo que dices fuen querida, pero mis fics siempre se han basado en lo tan deseado que pase en la serie, pero tu sabes que en la realidad, no todo es color rosa y siempre los conflictos apareceran y tenemos que agregarle un poco de drama.. porque si todo fuese bonito, el fic seria aburrido.. y el final seria esperado y tradicional, como dicen "y vivieron felices para siempre" hay que saber cambiar un poco el argumento n.n.. y encerio te agradezco que fueras sincera, eso me ayudara bastante en el futuro. Y bueno, es cierto que Milk aun sigue con sed de venganza, pero es que la traicion de la que fue victima, no es facil de olvidar, ninguna mujer olvidaria la infidelidad del hombre que mas ama, de la noche a la mañana. Pero solo sera hasta que obtenga su venganza y vea sufrir por lo que le hizo.. que ya no falta mucho, maximo unos cuatro o cinco caps de eso... Muchas gracias n.n nos vemos… _

_Pdta: el precio que Milk tiene que pagar por rejuvenecer, se vera casi en la ultima parte del fic , que ya no falta mucho que digamos.. XD byeee_

_**ANUNCIO****GENERAL:** _

_primeramente agradecer a todas (os) por seguir con el fic.. _

_segundo: a pedido del publico, quiero anunciarles a todos los interesados de leer mi primer fic reeditado " la lluvia te trajo, la lluvia te llevo" que sera Republicado para la fecha 1 de enero del proximo año.. es una historia de amor entre Kakashi y Milk ( este fue mi primer acercamiento de Kakashi y Milk) tiene lemon, comedia, muchisisisisimo drama. Si son sensibles, favor leer pero acompañados de su caja de pañuelos XD.. espero que nos leamos pronto! SayuNara!_

* * *

"_mi reto es conseguir que la mujer que amo, vuelva a quererme como antes. Así que Milk... aguarda un poco mas, voy a explicarte todo lo que ocurrió... realmente necesito saber de ti, de lo que te ocurrió y del porque me odias, ¡hay Milk, cuanto te amo!" _

* * *

Shizune se marcho a su casa y yo, en plena soledad en esa fría noche, no pude dejar de pensar en Milk y ¿el porque estaba con Kakashi?, sinceramente la idea de ver a Milk junto a el, me hacia sentir una sensación extraña en mi pecho, algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. A lo mejor Milk solo acudió a el, porque no quería verme... pero si me entero que fue por que ella lo quiere, eso realmente me dejara desilusionado y triste.

Recostado sobre mi cama, espere impaciente a que saliera el sol, para que así vaya a buscarla y decirle mis sentimientos a corazón abierto. Aunque los minutos transcurrían, yo me impacientaba cada vez más, porque cada minuto, lo sentía como si fuesen años y la tortura de mi mente no me dejaba tranquilizarme. Pero aunque quería ir tras de ella, inmediatamente, sabia que no iba a poder reaccionar y me quedaría anonadado, si ella me dirigía otra vez esa mirada. Así que lo mejor seria estar preparado para todo y por mas que pensaba como iniciaría mi conversación con ella, ninguna idea se me venia a la cabeza.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, y el sol madruguero, alumbraba la aldea. Ahora si debería ir a buscarla, pero es que aun no me sentía preparado. De repente, mientras seguía pensando en que decir, alguien toco la puerta. Al instante me precipite para abrirla, teniendo la esperanza de que fuera Milk. pero no era ella, si no Shizune que me saludaba con una sonrisa amplia.

_ Buenos días Goku!_ arqueo sus ojos, llevando una canasta en sus manos

_ ah, hola Shizune, ¿quieres pasar?_ le invite a pasar a mi apartamento, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

_ tengo que ir a trabajar y quise aprovechar en entregarte esta canasta... seguro que tendras hambre._ tomé la canasta y agradeci_ eres muy amable _ ella se inclino y estuvo por marcharse_ ¡oye espera un momento porfavor!_ ella detuvo su marcha y volvio a mirarme

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ me cuestiono

_ Este… yo…_ no sabia como pedirle un consejo_ ¿te parece si te acompaño?_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió para no perjudicar a Shizune en sus labores. Ella accedió contenta.

Entonces Salí de mi apartamento y cerré la puerta, bajamos por las gradas y camine junto a ella, a paso lento. A Shizune le tenía bastante aprecio, mucho, mucho aprecio... gracias a ella no decai en la tristeza de no tener a Milk. Se que ella tiene sentimientos diferentes a los que yo le tengo, y también se que si le pregunto esto, ella se incomodara… ¿que hago?

_ estas confundido, porque no sabes que decirle después de tanto tiempo ¿no?_ me quede sorprendido, parece una telépata, como para haber leído mis sentimientos, mi angustia de ese momento. Yo solo afirme con la cabeza y ella suspiro_ sabes... a nosotras las mujeres, nos encanta, que la pareja, le regale rosas y chocolates cuando estan peleados. Te aconsejo que compres esos dos elementos, para que tengas una oportunidad de hablarle cuando ella este mas calmada.

_ ¿rosas y chocolates? _ a decir verdad, jamás le había regalado esas cosas, supongo que por eso es que Milk siempre andaba de mal humor en el otro mundo._ muchas gracias Shizune! Te lo agradezco enormemente! _ ese instante me puse a trotar hacia delante, pero cuando recordé que no sabia donde venderían eso... di retro y le cuestione _ ¿Dónde venden esas cosas?

_ hay Goku..._ suspiro pesadamente_ dejame acompañarte…_ me tomo del brazo y me llevo con direccion a las tiendas donde encontraria el pasaporte para la reconciliación.

Pude notar cierta aflicción en Shizune, pero aun así me ayudo, me sentía muy contento de contar con alguien tan gentil como ella ¿que seria de mi, sin ella? la verdad es que estaría perdido. No se ni como agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi.

Entonces llegamos a una floristería y de allí salio una niña de ojos agua marina y cabello dorado. Al verme con Shizune, ella entrecerró sus ojos y saludo pícaramente.

_ Buenos días Shizune- san… esta usted muy bien acompañada esta mañana…_ ante tal comentario el pelinegro se ruborizo y yo me quede sin comprender.

_ necesitamos comprar flores y chocolates…

_ tenemos de distintos precios..._ entonces se adentro en la tienda y nosotros le seguimos.

Nos guío hacia un mostrador amplio, repleto de chocolates, de allí otee detalladamente y Shizune Eligio uno en forma de corazón de unos 40 cm de largo. Me lo dio y yo lo sostuve, luego pasamos a buscar las flores ideales para Milk... nuevamente antes que pudiese enfocarme en alguna en especial, Shizune otra vez me pasó un ramo grande de rosas rojas. En silencio pague por esas cosas y salimos sin dirigirnos la palabra... ahora era tiempo de acompañarla a su oficina y de alli me dirigiria al apartamento de ese ninja.

Pero cada vez que me veía de reojo en las ventanas y mostradores de las tiendas, me sentía ridículo, sin contar con los cuchicheos de las chicas que me veían con este enorme ramo de rosas rojas y esa caja de chocolates que no pasaban desapercibidos.

_ oye Shizune?_ ella con un eco de voz me dio a entender que tenia su atención_ muchas gracias por tu ayuda... ¿pero es realmente necesario llevar rosas tan grandes y esta caja enorme?

_ hay Goku…_ dijo apesadumbrada y se detuvo_ ¿quieres que Milk te de la oportunidad para que conversen?

_ Por supuesto que si...

_ Entonces, mira... al mostrar esos dos objetos grandes, quiere decir que tu pesar y tu necesidad de hablar con ella es mas grande... y con algo asi, dudo mucho que ella te rechace. Así que no te quejes y ve con ella... dile lo que sientes sinceramente y ella va a disculparte por tus errores... que no me quedan muy claros, pero bueno...

_ tienes razón... muchas gracias entonces _ sonrei enormemente y me precipite a abrazarla por el cuello._ que seria de mi sin ti..._ le susurre al oido, al apartarme ella me miro algo triste

_ bueno, es hora de ir a trabajar, mas tarde pasare por tu casa para saber como te fue... ¡buena suerte!_ volteo su cuerpo y a paso veloz desaparecio de mi vista, adentrandose en aquel edificio.

Di un suspiro y trate de quitarme el nerviosismo, me sentía tan extraño, tenia miedo y alegría... queria ir rapidamente a buscarla, pero se que si lo hago, ella tal vez me dirija esa mirada tan despiadada que nunca la caracterizo. Eso si rompería mi corazón, por otro lado quisiera retrasarme un poco mas, para quitarme este nerviosismo que me impide pensar claramente.

Sin darme cuenta, mientras yacía pensante. Mi cuerpo se movió a voluntad propia y aparecí en las gradas del edificio donde vivía Kakashi. Dudoso comencé a subir por las escaleras, quería que mi presencia fuera una sorpresa, por eso es que disminuí mi Ki a cero. Comencé a subir las escaleras lentamente y abrazando mas, los dos elementos que cargaba y que supuestamente tendrían que darme la chance de platicar con mi esposa, me anime a subir sin dudar.

Recorrí por el pasillo delgado, hasta detenerme en la puerta de madera. Con las manos temblorosas, toque levemente la puerta. De allí espere un momento, pero nadie respondía, así que volví a insistir... de pronto la puerta se abrio plenamente, encontrandome a Kakashi sin camisa y detrás de el, la figura de mi esposa con una camisa corta, dejando mostrar sus piernas perladas. Quede estupefacto ante esa situación, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que Milk... Milk se habia hecho el amor con Kakashi. Pero no podía creerlo, me negaba a creerlo.

_ tengo que hablar con mi esposa_ dije aun impactado, pero con la voz suave.

_cla... claro..._ Kakashi tambien estaba impactado, imagino que sabe que es lo que estoy pensando de lo que hicieron_ Milk…_ ella volteo su cuerpo delicado para mirarme, cuando me vio... nuevamente esa mirada fria y calculadora me golpeo en el pecho.

Ella camino con orgullo en su rostro y su mirada aterradora. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella, debía aclarar la situación en la que los encontré. Si ella me dice que no es lo que estoy pensando, yo voy a creerle, por que la amo. Pero aun mi mente me juega una mala pasada y mi pecho siente un dolor inmenso, con la sola idea de pensar que mi Milk me engaño con el. Ella ya estaba frente a mí y Kakashi se alejo, volviendo a la sala para limpiar la mesa.

_ Milk…._ susurre con la cabeza agachada y ella tomo el borde de la puerta.

Yo la otee afligido, solo para ver como respuesta, la puerta cerrada bruscamente en mi cara.

Esa reacción, me dejo dolido, muy dolido... estaba desilusionado, entonces... Milk si hizo "eso" con Kakashi... me engaño, vilmente me engaño... y yo... como un estupido, vine con este ridiculo ramo de rosas y estos chocolates, y ella me escupio en la cara... me rechazo de la manera mas cruel e indiferente.

con la cabeza agachada, camine de regreso a las escaleras, no podía creerlo, mi esposa me había engañado con el hombre que mas odio en esta aldea… al llegar a la planta baja, me quede pasmado y anonadado, no pude quitarme esa escena de mi cabeza. No!, me detuve... "no pienso dejar que ella se burle de mi de esta manera", apreté el ramo de rosas con fuerza y estaba dispuesto a volver a ese apartamento y Milk va a escuchar lo que tengo que decirle, "decirle que ella no tiene el derecho de andar con otro hombre que no sea yo"

* * *

Era las 6 de la mañana, durante toda la noche, no pude dejar de pensar que mi sueño estaba casi completo, tener viviendo en mi casa, a la mujer que tanto quería, era suficiente para mí. Estaba muy feliz, demasiado diría...

Anoche Milk estaba afligida y triste, seguramente vio a Goku con Shizune, dentro el apartamento. Y por eso estuvo con esa mirada de tristeza. Pero se me había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás, la idea de sorprenderle con un buen desayuno en la mesa, para mejorar su estado de ánimo...

Con unas energías envidiables y con el sol a penas ingresando por la ventana de la sala, me levante, tendí mi futon y lo guarde en el deposito. Fui a la cocina, encendí el hornillo y puse un poco de agua para el te de loto que tenia guardado en mi desván. Posteriormente saque unos huevos y estaba dispuesto a hacer unos omelet. La verdad es que esta nueva sensación se me hace muy extraña para mi, es una calidez especial en el pecho. Que con tan solo verla y tenerla cerca, me hace más torpe y nervioso. Yo me pregunto ¿Cómo me comportaría teniéndola? ¿Seria más cariñoso? ¿Mas flexible en mi conducta? no me importa como pueda afectar mi carácter, mientras ella me quiera a mi...

_ buenos días Kakashi… ¿Qué haces?_ su voz me había hecho sobresaltar y sin querer deje caer el sartén con aceite al suelo.

_ OH... bue...buenos dias Milk..._ comence a limpiar el suelo, arrodillandome.

_ deja que te ayude..._ tomo un trapo y se puso a mi altura, a medida que limpiabamos yo no dejaba de mirarla de reojo y ella tan concentrada, se veia tan linda... eleve mis manos, tenia tantas ancias de acariciarla, de tocarla, de mirarla fijamente y que ella me corresponda... pero habia un temor interno que no me permitia hacerlo, mis manos me temblaban, y ella no se percataba de mi conducta...

Cuando de pronto, mi otra mano fue cobijada por sus delicadas palmas. Ella las aparto cuando se dio cuenta que su acto me impacto, y al instante se disculpo y elevo sus ojos para mirármela instante disimule la mano que traía elevada, aquella que quería tocarla y acariciarle la cabeza, pero tuve que simular que apuntaba su cabello.

_ ¿eso es una cana?_ pregunté, estaba tan nervioso que mi única excusa fue esa, pero sin darme cuenta mi comentario le había ofendido y bastante.

De pronto un empujón me hizo perder el equilibrio y como estaba de cuclillas, choque mi nuca con la vitrina de los platos, reaccione muy tarde, porque note que había una jarra arriba de la vitrina, llena de agua, que por el movimiento brusco cayó sobre Milk... Abrí el ojo y note como Milk estaba con sus brazos caídos a ambos lados y estaba mirándose su vestimenta mojada. Su aspecto de preocupada me dio tanta gracia, que no pude contener mi risa. Me reí pero tuve que componerme y guardar la calma.

Ante mi risita, ella elevo sus pupilas y camino hacia la cocina lentamente en silencio. Le seguí con la mirada y de pronto note que estaba acumulando agua en una cacerola, yo me levante y corrí para detenerla, pero antes que llegara a ella, fui empapado también. Ella se comenzó a reír y yo me precipite para sujetarla de las manos y agacharle la cabeza hacia el lavaplatos, ella hacia todo su esfuerzo para evadir su destino con el agua, a medida que se reía, aun batallaba jovialmente.

_ ¡no! Espera Kakashi! Ajajá_ no iba a condolerme así que la moje y le solté de sus manos y con las mías fui empapando su espalda, ella se levanto y tomo otra vez la cacerola e intento mojarme, pero esta vez, por el esfuerzo que hicimos, rompimos el grifo del lavaplatos y ambos nos mojamos completamente_ apágalo! Apágalo!_ grito señalando la llave del agua.

Me apresure y cerré la llave de paso… y dejo de salir agua. Ella estaba mirándose apenada, porque toda su ropa se había mojado, yo también estaba empapado, pero ella era la única que me preocupaba por el momento. Suspire, me sentía algo avergonzado por haberme comportado tan infantilmente y no tenia ya ni cara para verla. Cuando de reojo la otee, ella arqueaba sus ojos muy contenta. Me quede alucinado, esa sonrisa tan bella, no la había visto desde hace tiempo, sin querer, sentía que una alegría inmensa me invadía con tan solo verla en ese estado.

De pronto ella cambio su expresión, diciendo: ¿Por qué aun me sigues viendo? Avergonzado le di la espalda , no había nada que decir, solo debía actuar y lo que ella necesitaba era un camisón o una camisa mía, para esperar que su ropa seque... ahora que me acuerdo en la casa de mi niñez, mi padre habia guardado varias cosas de Minashi en el sotano, supongo que alli tambien debe haber ropa.. Lo digo porque nunca me atreví a entrar a ese sótano y la verdad era que no quería hacerlo, porque me traería malos recuerdos de niñez.

_ ¿donde vas?_ cuestiono abrazándose los hombros...

No respondí e ingrese a la habitación, ella apareció detrás de mí. Me precipite hacia mi ropero y tome una camisa blanca que tenia, mientras buscaba un pantalón para dárselo. De repente tocaron la puerta. Yo estuve intrigado ¿Quién podría haber venido tan temprano?

_ Toma, ponte esta camisa, iré a ver quien es…_ le entregue y me reincorpore, Salí por la puerta de la habitación y fui a ver quien era, pero como mi ropa estaba mojada, decidí quitarme la camisa antes, para no pescar un resfriado, acerque mi ojo al orificio de la puerta para ver quien era el visitante, pero no aparecía nadie. Extrañado, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Goku, de repente, Milk apareció en la escena, tras de mi...

Pude notar que Goku estaba malinterpretando las cosas, al no verme con mi camiseta y ella con mi camisón que le quedaba algo grande y largo. Voltee a ver a Milk y me quede ilusionado por su figura, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso. Al instante una orden surgió del atónito visitante

_ tengo que hablar con mi esposa _ dijo.

_cla.. Claro… _me limite a responder con serenidad e intriga por lo que le pasaba por la cabeza del asombrado esposo_ Milk…_ la llame por su nombre, con tanta confianza, a pesar que no quería que el malinterprete la situación, en realidad estaba disfrutando que el hombre que la hizo sufrir, tenga la idea de que ella ya no sufrirá mas por el, porque yo estoy con Milk ahora.

Milk se acerco lentamente, tenia un aire de confianza, satisfacción y mucho odio en su mirar. Una vez que estuvo frente a el, ambos se miraron fijamente, al parecer Goku aun la amaba y no podía entender aquella actitud de la mujer morena. Y ella, por su parte, lo miraba con un odio terrible y profundo que será imposible extinguirse. Para no incomodar me aparte del lugar de ambos, y me fui al lavaplatos, para tomar un pedazo de tela y limpiar el mojazo que hicimos. "con esa actitud, no creo que Milk le perdone fácilmente" "¿podría ser posible que Goku le fue infiel con Shizune?.. Realmente no me Cavia en la cabeza esa acción de parte de ella, quien siempre se mostró tan firme y llena de valores morales. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien de toda esta historia.

Cuando termine de limpiar me levante y escurrí el trapo en el lavaplatos, cuando voltee para limpiar la mesa de apoyo, me percate que Milk estaba con una mano apoyada en la puerta que estaba cerrada, la cabeza agachada y sus hombros temblaban de rabia. Deje el trapo sobre el mesón y camine hacia ella. Cuando estuve a dos pasos tras de ella, Milk volteo y cambio su rostro radicalmente, estaba sonriendo, pero una sonrisa tan fingida que solo provocaba que me angustie por lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro sus pensamientos y su corazón.

Temblorosamente la tome de la mano y la mire fijamente, ella también me oteo algo afligida. Agacho la cabeza muy triste, jale un poco de su palma para abrigarla en mi pecho. Temía que ella me rechazara, pero no lo hizo, así que con más confianza, la cobije entre mis brazos, ella se aferro a mi cintura y no nos dijimos nada más. Sin poder evitarlo, mi pecho se lleno de lagrimas empañadas en mi abdomen superior... mientras que mi corazon se regocijaba y se afligia por verla en ese estado.

_ Kakashi... ¿Por qué es tan doloroso?..._ pregunto con el eco de llanto en su voz.

_ Es parte del amor…_ respondí susurrante _ cuando amas a alguien, tienes que estar dispuesto a sufrir por el o por ella…_ lo que estaba diciéndole, era la verdad, aunque a mi me doliera, sabia que ese sufrimiento era porque Milk aun amaba a Goku y su odio es pasajero, tarde o temprano van a reconciliarse, pero yo debo impedirlo, quiero que Milk me de ese inmenso amor, a mi y solo a mi…

_ ¿a ella?_ repitió mi ultima palabra, me miro intrigada y su llanto cesó. Como una atenta alumna escucha a su maestro.

Durante un momento nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos fijamente, mientras yo pensaba que seria lo ideal: lanzarme, y decirle abiertamente de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero se que es demasiado pronto, el hacerlo solo provocara que ella se aleje, no me queda mas alternativa que dejar que pase el tiempo y que pueda abrirme su corazón. En el momento que sepa que tengo la oportunidad, yo aprovechare todo mi tiempo para provocar que me ame.

_ oye Milk, ¿solo tienes esa ropa?_ la mire con mi camisa blanca que le cubría medio muslo y la pregunta que evadiría una respuesta comprometedora.

_ Pues... si…_ sususrro timida y ruborizada._ tengo que esperar a que seque..._ sus hermosos ojos y sus mejillas palidas, teñidas de un leve sonrojo. Le otorgaban una imagen de una musa divina y delicada.

_ sabes... no se si te parecera una buena idea, pero alli voy…_ carraspee un poco mi garganta_ en la casa que te mostre ayer, donde podras vivir por un tiempo. Hay un sótano, allí es donde mi padre guardaba los recuerdos de su ex esposa, ósea de Minashi...

_ espera... ¿me estas autorizando utilizar la ropa de tu madrastra?_ di un suspiro y accedi con la cabeza._ ¡no puedo hacerlo!_ respondio instantáneamente. Luego agacho un poco la cabeza y se puso pensativa…

Sabia porque se puso así, es por la razón de que yo odio a mi madrastra, y ella no quiere utilizar algo que pueda recordarme los malos momentos, pero no se porque… el estar con Milk, siento que ese odio, ese rencor, ya no me afecta, pero por costumbre no puedo olvidarlo.

_ escúchame_ le toque el hombro_ quiero regalarte esa ropa... creo que ya llevo mucho tiempo dentro de ese baúl y prefiero dartelo a ti, a que lo bote o lo queme..._ ella elevo su delicado menton y me miro fijamente, arquee mis ojos simulando una sonrisa para que se sintiese mas comoda, al abrir los ojos, note como ella sonreia encantadoramente._ muy bien! Entonces que estamos esperando?... te llevare a casa y luego iré a otro lugar... te ire a visitar mas tarde.

_ Pero no voy a ir así…_ dijo preocupada...

_bueno, tienes razón... hum... que podemos hacer...

_ oye... que te parece si... vas a mi apartamento, o mejor dicho al de Goku y sacas del ropero, unas cuantas prendas... para usarlas ahora.

_ no creo que sea buena...i…_ ella puso una mirada tan tierna e irresistible, era difícil negarle algo con esa mirada tan conmovedora.

Di otro suspiro y me acerque a la ventana, voltee a mirarla y di otro suspiro, así que de un salto llegue al otro edificio, acrobáticamente me adentre al apartamento mediante una ventana que Goku había olvidado cerrar. Entre a la sala y suspire otra vez, esta era la primera vez que hacia algo así, por una mujer… deje de nostálgico y otee atentamente aquel lugar...

Aquel apartamento no era tan diferente al Mio, solo que este estaba algo desordenado, camine hacia la supuesta habitación, cuando ingrese, me quede sorprendido, porque estaba todo bien ordenado y la ropa de Milk estaba sobre la cama, como una pequeña muralla, todo estaba bien doblado. Al parecer Goku dormía a lado de la ropa de Milk, para no olvidarla. Me acerque tome un camisón de dormir que también estaba por la cabecera y le di un olfatazo, definitivamente, tenia su fragancia… pero sabia que esa no era la mejor ocasión para ponerme a olfatear sus cosas, lo mejor seria apresurarme en llevarla a casa, para que yo pueda ir a comprar la edición de tactics icha icha que hoy se ha estrenado.

De encima de la cama tome cuatro blusas, cuatro pantalones y así sucesivamente, en realidad estaba llevando unas 24 prendas, entre ellas su pijama, sus vestidos, calzados, etc... Pero algo muy importante me estaba olvidando y era…. Al abrir aquella cajuela donde se encontraban, me ruborice... creo que hubiese sido mejor traer a Milk para que ella personalmente, pero no debia dudar, tenia que apresurarme... mis manos temblantes los tomaron del encaje y los puse a mi bolsillo, en uno de ellos sus sostenes y en el otro, sus bragas de distintos colores.

Al final totalmente rojo, volví a salir por la ventana para regresar a casa. entre por mi ventana y ella me saludo enérgicamente, yo no le dije nada, no tenia ni cara para verla, prefería evitarla, antes que me pusiera a pensar en cosas extrañas. Me acerque a la mesa, deje la ropa encima de esta y ella les dio su atención. Entonces saque de mis bolsillos sus sostenes y bragas, los puse encima de las demás ropas y ella tomo rápidamente con mucha vergüenza sus prendas íntimas, luego las oculto en su espalda y me miro totalmente roja. Yo en silencio camine hacia mi cuarto y antes de irme dije:

_ saldremos enseguida, alístate…_ luego de decir aquello me entre a la alcoba, camine como zombi, y me tumbe en la cama, boca abajo.

"por dios, tuve que controlar mi mente, sinceramente pensé que esas cosas estaban en su cuerpo y que bonito seria que me los muestre provocativamente" suspire y respire profundamente tratando de calmarme. Entonces tocaron la puerta de la habitación y al salir note que Milk llevaba una yukata corta sin mangas de color azul con bordes plateados un short azul marino y sus sandalias ninjas color negro. Se veía realmente bella, además de que su cabello corto estaba recogido en una coleta alta y un cerquillo que cubría su frente.

_ vámonos?_ ella dijo aun perturbada de que yo hubiese visto sus prendas intimas.

_ OK_ dije sin más, luego abrí la puerta y ella salio junto conmigo. Camine a su lado por aquel pasillo y no sabia sin decirle que se veía bien o solo callarme.

_ como me veo?_ interrogo dejándome desprevenido...

_ te ves bien..._ dije friamente y ella dijo "ah si"_ si..._ respondi, sin embargo me moria de rabia dentro mio, por no decirle que se veia fantastica, verdaderamente bella, resplandeciente, etc.

Bajamos las gradas en silencio y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi padre. De a momentos no podía dejar de otearla, se veía tan bien... no era que quisiera hacerme iluciones, pero creo que ella se puso asi de bonita para mi... eso me haria realemente feliz.

Al final de tanto caminar, llegamos a casa. Me hubiese encantado entrar junto con ella a esa casa, pero hacerlo solo me traería malos recuerdos y me pondría de mal humor durante toda la tarde, creo que lo mejor seria dejar que ella se adapte sola a esa casa, además yo debía ir a comprar la nueva edición de Tácticas icha icha y creo que lo mejor seria apresurarme para volver pronto.

_ Milk, escúchame..._ ella volteo su cuerpo_ tengo que marcharme a hacer algunas cosas, mas tarde volvere para entrenarte ok…

____¿_pero, no entraras? _ me miro insistentemente, otra vez su mirada convincente quería manipularme, pero esta vez no podía acceder a su petición, porque no quería agriarme el humor.

_ lo siento… volveré dentro de unas horas, cuídate_ arquee mis ojos y me marche saltando por los tejados. Di una mirada atrás, y ella un me observaba a la distancia. El que ella aun me espere después de haberme ido, me provocaba un sentimiento de satisfacción y orgullo.

* * *

Cerré la puerta y pude notar que Kakashi estaba muy nervioso desde que vio mis prendas intimas, incluso yo me sentí muy incomoda. Pero siguió firme, y eso me gusto bastante, ahora me trajo de vuelta a su casa, realmente no se porque hace todo esto por mi, me quiere entrenar, me da un hogar para vivir, me regala ropa y además me ayuda a olvidar mi profundo dolor. Le debo mucho, si no fuese por su gran apoyo, en estos instantes estuviera sufriendo incesantemente por el descaro de Goku…. Te debo mucho Kakashi, gracias…

Dando un gran suspiro para tragarme mi rabia, di unos cuantos pasos por el piso de madera, lleno de polvo. De pronto tocaron a la puerta y yo corrí a abrirlo, pensando que era Kakashi, supuse que a lo mejor se había olvidado darme algún recado. Pero al abrir aquella puerta del infierno, me encontré con el sujeto que menos quería ver en este mundo… era Goku….


	33. Chapter 33:Malos Entendidos PARTE II

**_CAPITULO 33: MALOS ENTENDIDOS II_**

_HOLAAA HELLO KONICHIWA! ETC.. ETCC… ETC… saludo a mis mas apreciadas (os) y queridas (os) lectores! No saben lo feliz que estoy de poder traerles este nuevo episodio que me ha costado muchisimo crear, por dios… cada vez me estoy volviendo una mentirosa al prometerles y no cumplirles… lo siento mucho U.U.. pero es que doña inspiración difícilmente me visita, tengo que obligarla a visitarme para poder crear T_T snifff… ademas me pasaron muchas cosas horribles y no pude escribir.._

_Pero bueno, dejemos a un lado la culpa que cargo.. nuevamente decirles que me siento muy feliz de poder estar con ustedes el dia de hoy T_T SNIFF no pude decirles FELIZ NAVIDAD, ni mucho menos FELIZ AÑO NUEVO buaaa! Que mala autora soy T_T sniff snifff ( shomi oculta su cabeza entre sus rodillas y comienza a delirar) … soy mala, soy una chica muy mala T_T…_

_De repente una luz brilla entre la oscuridad de la culpa. Shyomi levanta la cebza y nota que son sus lectoras observandola desde arriba y apoyandole para volver a levantarse. Con una sonrisa de gatito, shyomi se levanta, se limpia sus lagrimillas y sonrie enormemente._

__ arigato chicas, por el inmenso apoyo que me han dado, a pesar que eh tardado bastante con la continuación, uds siguen perseverando y dandome fuerzas para seguir escribiendo… realmente no se que haria sin uds.. muchas gracias… ademas ahora escribire con mas intensidad porque a mi me paso algo similar k a la pobre de milk, ambas perdimos a la persona ke keriamos mucho._ shomi oculta sus manos en la espalda_ es cierto! Me olvidaba! Que como no pude estar con uds en esas fechas especiales y mucho menos darles mi obsequio :D asi que aquí esta, lo que muchas esperaban… _ saca un libro con tapa café y sonrie contenta_ pues este es el manuscrito de mi primer fic, pero como no puedo regalarles el manuscrito, pues les entrego la version computarizada de mi fic LA LLUVIA TE TRAJO LA LLUVIA TE LLEVO, y como lo prometido es deuda, ya subi el fic, pueden encontrarlo haciendo cick en mi nombre Princessa_Milk_Dbz y alli aparecera, o si no, les pasare el link en la ultima parte ahora dare paso a las respuestas de sus comentarios._

_**FOR JESSIEDE**: hola! tanto tiempo n.n me pone contenta contar con tu RV… jiijijijiji ojala tuviera listo mis expedientes secretos Y_Y, pero los tendre para que puedas extraerlos en silencio n.n (shyomi se pone lentes ficticios haciendose a la descifradora de textos) bueno, goku, merece sufrir mucho mas que kakashi y shizune… el fue el culpable de todo.. si tan solo la hubiese amado como se merecia a la pobre milk . Ohh con razon n.n ya comprendo, estas de viaje … muchas gracias por darte la molestia de escribir desde el celu, me siento halagada y eso que es costoso no mas :O . de todas maneras espero que hayas llegado sana y salva al lugar de tu destino, espero que este cap pueda gustarte como a los demas n.n.._

_**FOR ANONIMO**: jua jua jua jua jua! Tienes muchisima razon, goku es un tonto! Como pretende buscar perdon por lo que hizo con un chocolate y rosas, si no sabe que las espinas de esas rosas para ella significan el daño que le provocaron en el corazon y el sabor del chocolate, es el amargo sabor del engaño- wow, ni yo se lo que digo jajajajaj- bueno en este cap sabras lo que pasara y espero que tambien te guste n.n._

_Respuesta al RV2- oh muy buena idea, la voy a tomar en cuenta, jijiji sera algo muy comico XD, muchas gracias por la propuesta… ahora ya estoy poniendo mi cerebro a trabajar jejejej… pobre kakashi, los apuros en los que va a meterle guy! XD_

_**FOR MARGARITA**: hola margarita! Coment sava? Espero qe estes bien y te agradezco enormemente tus infaltables reviews, que en estos momentos me tienen muy animada para imaginar lamento mucho el retraso, el cerebro ah estado algo oxidado por el desuso del estudio ( ya no quiero examenes!) O.O hablando de eso, tengo examen este lunes de Derecho romano y es curso de verano T_T nuuuuu…. Pero aprovechare mucho esta gran inspiracion que obtuve de uds mis queridos lectores… esperare ansiosa a saber que te parecera este cap._

_**FOR MAROLIME:** uhhhh para este tiempo ya debiste haber dado tus examenes, solo puedo decirte que espero sinceramente que te haya ido muy bien ( shyomi cae en depresion) es cierto… acabe mis examenes, pero me adentre en otros problemas y shomi tiene el cerebro oxidado de tanto pensar T_T gomene! No pude cumplir con mi promesa, por eso ya no prometere y me auto castigare si fallo. Por lo que tendre una presion increíble, asi que si tardo mas de un tres semanas en publicar desde ahora. Voy a publicar dos caps x semana durante medio año… asi que esa es mi motivación, tengo que escribir o me exprimire el cerebro :) ¿okis?_

**FOR AMORXITA:**_ hoooolaa michy chan! Gracias poor el comentario, puf.. no sabes las atrocidades que me pasaron durante mi estadia en La Paz, fue toda una tortura, todo el mundo me trato mal y tuve opssss.. gomene XD esto te contare la proxma que podamos chatear.. jejej. _

_Wow! Noto que tienes una nueva amiga O.O con que suki, mucho gusto n.n- pues ella tiene razon, michy… si no publicas, voy a torturar mas a nuestro kakashi, si no quieres que el sufra mucho mucho mucho, entonces publica tu cap de una vez .. aunque tendras que re-publicar tu fic :(. hay michy lamento mucho tu perdida, tu fic era uno de los mejores que lei.. asi que dare el anuncio. ( Musica funeraria) LA INJUSTICIA DE UNA MENTE OLVIDADA, lastimosamente fue eliminada por personas ajenas y espero que michy vuelva a publicar. Asi que si hay lectores de mi colega aquí presente, les pido porfa que la apoyen. No saben lo mucho que vale el apoyo de nuestros lectores para nosotras las autoras. ANIMO MICHY CONTINUA LA HISTORIA!_

_Shyomi camina tranquila, silvando y haciendo girar un llavero en su dedo indice, camina saludando a todas las personas que se encuentran en la casa del fic. Cuando de pronto un rostro nuevo se presenta y shyomi se queda ojiabierta._

_**FOR RUSCA:** nani! Es lo que creo que es? Ohhh una nueva lectora! BIENVENIDA! ( SHYOMI SE inclina con respeto) bienvenida querida rusca, me alegra mucho tener tu apoyo con el fic. No sabes cuan feliz soy cuando llega una nueva lectora :), solo espero que puedas apoyarnos hasta el final :)._

_Oh muchas gracias, tantos halagos me hacen ruborizar ( shyomi oculta su rostro entre sus palmas). Jeje aquí entre nos, yo tampoco veia Naruto, porque pensaba que era una macana y porque lo veia como una competencia de mi anime favorito DRAGON BALL Z. pero un dia me di la molestia de ver un episodio y de por si me comenzo a gustar, claro que no tanto como dragon ball z. pero si, y cuando vi a kakashi, me gusto bastante y como mi pareja preferida y sagrada era Goku y milk. pense.. creo que goku tiene que mostrar mas afecto hacia milk, y asi lo hice. Pero tambien ver a kakashi solterito y milk una mujer fuerte, de carácter dominante pero dulce en el fondo, pues quice intentar hacer un acercamiento entre estos dos personajes. Claro, sin dejar de lado a nuestro querido goku ( a excepcion del 1 fic, donde goku no tuvo mucha participación, pero si era esencial en el argumento)…. jejej que viejos recuerdos, pero bueno no te aburrire contandote del inicio de esta combinación de dimensiones n.n ni de cómo se me ocurrio n.n…. puedo concluir en decirte que me siento muy feliz de tenerte en esta familia-fic, la familia de MI DESEO ES ESTAR JUNTO A TI… nos leeremos pronto Sayunara!_

* * *

_Bueno, esta bien, no te sientas mal mi kerida rose, ademas tiene mucho drama, supongo k lo k le pasa al hijo de ambos no te gustara, por la misma razon de k tu eres madre y k un hijo es lo mas sagrado para una madre.. es mejor k no lo leas por k puedes renegar… pobre takashi T_T jejeje bueno, espero k aun sigas con el fic, no te preocupes ok yo estoy muy feliz de contar contigo y tu sinceridad, k me ayuda bastante a saber k estoy yendo bien o mal, nos vemos :)_

_Dando un gran suspiro para tragarme mi rabia, di unos cuantos pasos por el piso de madera, lleno de polvo. De pronto tocaron a la puerta y yo corrí a abrirlo, pensando que era Kakashi, supuse que a lo mejor se había olvidado darme algún recado. Pero al abrir aquella puerta del infierno, me encontré con el sujeto que menos quería ver en este mundo… era Goku…._

* * *

_Al ver a aquel hombre que había despedazado cruelmente mi corazón, se me revolvió el estomago, aunque mi fas permanecía inquebrantable y sin muestra de sentimientos. Mi pecho me comenzaba a doler, porque al verlo, solo podía recordar aquellos momentos en que estuvo con Shizune._

— _¿Que es lo que buscas aquí?— respondí conteniendo mi gran rabia en el pecho._

_El agacho la cabeza desilusionado, yo me percate que aun tenia en sus manos aquel ramo de flores inmenso y la caja de chocolates, ambos tendidos hacia abajo._

— _yo solo… yo solo…—su voz tembló y parecía dolido, su actitud solo me hacia enojar mucho mas ¿Por qué ahora se hacia a la victima?— yo solo esperaba que al venir aquí, pudiese encontrar a mi esposa, a mi mujer, a la madre de mis hijos...— respondio completamente deprimido— pero... solo encontré a una mujer fria, sin corazon, que hizo cosas indecentes con mi rival… — elevo su mirada desafiante— me equivoque, jamas jamas crei que puedieras caer tan bajo, realmente me siento desilusionado..— me estaba ofendiendo, el muy imbecil._

_Ese momento eleve mis manos y quise darle una bofetada, pero antes que impactara contra su rostro, el me detuvo por la muñeca, había dejado caer la caja en forma de corazón. Y sus ojos desafiantes y llenos de cólera me dirigían, como si yo fuese la culpable de todo._

— _no quiero volver a verte hasta que tengamos que volver a nuestra dimensión, no te aparezcas delante de mi, porque solo te corresponderé con indiferencia…— termino diciendo mientras yo estaba algo aturdida, jamás pensé que goku tuviera esa clase de mirada— adiós— concluyó, al instante soltó mi mano bruscamente y tiro el ramo de flores a mi rostro.._

_En el instante que quiso volar para marcharse, me enoje tanto que sin darme cuenta, una energía recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Cuando volví a echarle un vistazo, note que goku se golpeaba la cabeza con algo invisible, cayó al suelo y al instante se levanto para chillar y tocarse su cráneo._

— _¡hay hay hay!— tire a un lado el remo de rosas y camine hacia el, el se levanto y me miro algo sorprendido. — ¿Milk? ¿Tú hiciste eso?_

— _¡tu que diablos creías ahh!— sin darme cuenta mis brazos se rodearon de una aura azulada y camine amenazantemente hacia el— ¡te crees con el derecho suficiente para venir a ofenderme! ¡A decirme que tu eres la victima y no yo! ¡ Jamás te perdonare por lo que me hiciste!— corrí hacia el y quise golpearlo, me quede algo sorprendida, porque logre rozarle la mejilla, pese a que goku era mucho mas ágil que yo.— tu me abandonaste, ¡me cambiaste por ella!— proseguí atacándole con mis puños, pero el me evadía— ¡me hiciste sentir que todo lo que hice por ti, no valió nada!... ¡te aprovechaste de mi ceguera, fingiste amarme, solo por lastima! _

— _¿de que estas hablando?, no logro comprenderte... tu eres quien me engaño con el... tu fuiste la unica que cometio ese error— se detuvo y sujeto mis puños entre sus manos. Yo aun hacia esfuerzo por zafarme — quieres echarme tu misma culpa, pero no vas a lograr que me sienta culpable._

— _¡suéltame!— todo lo que me decía, solo provocaba mas rabia en mi interior. Cerré mis ojos y una ráfaga de viento provoco que goku quedara a unos tres metros lejos de mi con los brazos cruzados para protegerse el rostro— yo hice lo mismo que tu me hiciste... si me meti con Satoshi fue porque me sentia desilusionada de haberte dado parte de mi vida, haberte amado incondicionalmente.. ¡Ese fue mi gran error!— le grite totalmente dolida. Rápidamente di un salto hacia el y con mi pie quise hundirlo en el suelo, pero el esquivo haciéndose a un lado._

— _o sea que tu no solo te metiste con Kakashi, ¿si no también con el tipo que te secuestro?._

— _tu jamás entenderás, ni pienso explicártelo… porque no mejor te vas con tu mujercita, ¡vete con tu amante!_

_Corrí hacia el y rápidamente sin que el se percatara, le di una patada en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire, después lo tome de los cabellos y le di un rodillazo en la cara. Di una voltereta hacia atrás y me puse en posición de combate. Goku tenía un poco de sangre en su nariz y su labio estaba roto, se limpio el labio con el pulgar y se puso de pie..._

— _¿de que estas hablando?, ¿a que amante te refieres?— yo lo mire con toda la rabia del mundo— Milk, explicamelo calmadamente... no quiero pelear contigo..._

— _¡claro! Como soy una simple humana me subestimas, ¿no? ¡Creíste que por que era débil podías aprovecharte de mi, utilizarme y luego desecharme!— una voz muy distinta a la que me caracterizaba salio de mi— ¡jaj! No me digas que no sabes lo que haces, que no sabes con quienes te involucras… goku, tu ya no eres el hombre ingenuo con quien me case, por lo que creo que tu deberías ser capaz de saber bien las cosas que haces…. ¡Yo solo quiero hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste!_

— _Esta bien… hagamos una cosa…— se detuvo y puso su cara de ingenuo y tranquilo— te propongo que luchemos, si tu ganas, yo haré lo que tu deseas… pero si yo gano, tu tienes que contarme a que te refieres con "lo que yo te hice y que nunca podrás perdonarme"_

_Mi corazón aun me dolía, pero luego me puse a pensar que seria mejor aceptar esta batalla, así que hice a un lado mis sentimientos de tristeza, de angustia, de dolor, solo para consumar mi venganza y poder continuar con mi vida… además, prometí ante la muerte de Satoshi, que el sacrificio de su vida, no iba a ser en vano… así que estoy dispuesta a morir si es posible con tal de vengarme de goku._

— _esta bien…. Esta batalla terminara cuando uno de nosotros este agonizando y ya no pueda mas...— solo queria verlo agonizando, realmente mal, eso seria lo unico que lograria calmarme. Porque se que el jamás moriría a manos mías._

— _no seas tan trágica, por favor Milk…._

_Me puse en posición de combate, al igual que el... pero a diferencia de mi, pude notar que goku estaba sonriendo, como lo solia hacer contra sus enemigos y el terminaba muy emocionado de enfrentarse con ellos. Pero lo que el no sabe es que ahora puedo acumular mi chackra en todo mi cuerpo, hasta el punto de volverlo insensible. No correré con el remordimiento de romperle todos sus huesos... ¡prepárate goku, la nueva Milk ya no es una debilucha!_

* * *

_Vi como ella se precipito con sus puños, me quede sorprendido y emocionado. Estaba enfrentándome a una mujer muy fuerte, casi comparable con freezer. ¿De donde había conseguido Milk tanto poder? Rápidamente esquive sus ataques, pero ella no dejaba de sorprenderme, su agilidad también me dejaba estupefacto, no pude evitar sentir aquella adrenalina y emoción que me embargaba cuando me enfrentaba con personas fuertes, así es... Milk era una mujer muy fuerte._

_Sus golpes y patadas me trataban de golpear el abdomen y la cara, es mas… extrañamente sus golpes me dolían bastante, aun protegiéndome con los brazos y las piernas, un dolor tremendo quedaba en cada parte que ella golpeaba. A este ritmo ella terminaría muy cansada y yo muy adolorido._

— _¡pelea no seas un maldito cobarde!— ella me gritó y pude notar que estaba con los ojos algo vidriosos._

_Hasta el momento ella era la única que atacaba y yo solo estaba a la defensiva, ahora era mi turno de golpearla, claro que no iba a lastimarla, así que tenía que controlar bastante mi ki al pelear contra ella. Entonces comencé a golpearla con mis puños, provocando que ella retrocediera y se defendiera a la vez. De pronto algo se interpuso en su camino y ella cayó, pero antes de que cayera, se apoyo en el suelo y se impulso para darme una patada en mi mentón. Sin duda aquella patada me había lastimado bastante._

— _¿te quedaste sorprendido? Ah…— dijo agitada—ya no soy la misma de antes, cambie por tu culpa… para que jamás volvieras a aprovecharte de mí..._

_Un hilito de sangre corrió por el costado de mi labio, al instante me la limpie y corrí a atacarla, no estaba molesto con ella, pero quería presionarla hasta que me demuestre todo su potencial. Ella esquivo ágilmente meneándose de un lado para el otro y dificultando un roce, ella parecía mucho mas molesta. Así que de repente un golpe en mi mejilla provoco que rodara por el suelo y antes de darme la oportunidad de levantarme, la vi encima mió golpeándome el abdomen y dejándome sin aire. ¿Como había llegado tan velozmente sin que me percatara? _

_Me impulse y la golpee en el pecho, ella salio disparada hacia arriba, me había sobrepasado, no controle mi fuerza, al final Milk termino en el suelo y parecía inconciente. Asustado corrí a socorrerla, no pude controlarme y por eso Milk termino inconciente. Al detenerme frente a ella, la vi con los labios botando sangre y su cabello desparramado en el suelo._

— _Milk... Milk perdóname, responde... ¿como te encuentras?— mi corazón golpeaba agitadamente, temía k la hubiese lastimado bastante._

_De pronto el cuerpo de Milk desapareció y solo quedo un pedazo de tronco, cuando de repente sentí k unas manos emergió del suelo y me succionaron hasta el fondo de la tierra, dejando solo mi cabeza libre. Por el otro lado, Milk salio de un brinco y me miro con rabia. Se limpio las manos y impulso su pie hacia atrás, solo sentí un golpe fuerte k casi me deja sin mandíbula. Ese fue el primero de muchos puños consecutivos que me golpeaban y yo no podía moverme, luego de un tiempo, Milk se alejo de un salto y comenzó a acumular un ki sorprendente en sus manos. Luego de hacerlo una energía de 30 cm. Llena de poder destructivo se acercaba velozmente hacia mi cabeza. Sabía bien que si era impactado por semejante fuerza, yo quedaría decapitado. Así que incremente mi ki al máximo expulsando una ráfaga de energía y Milk k ya estaba a un paso de mi, salio volando para k su cuerpo choque con su protección invisible. _

_Ahora si Milk me había despertado las ganas de pelear, hasta el momento estaba subestimándola y sin darme cuenta, Milk estaba demostrando que su nivel podía incrementarse mucho mas aya de mi imaginación. Corrí rápidamente y la golpee en la mejilla, ella estiro su rostro hacia el lugar k le había dañado, pero no iba a detenerme, no iba a tener piedad solo por que fuese mi mujer, ella necesitaba descargarse y haciéndome al delicado con ella, solo provocare k me odie mas._

_Di una serie de patadas rápidamente, lo que ella esquivo sin problema, di un salto al cielo y acumule mas energía, varias esferas de ki fueron enviadas hacia ella, Milk comenzó a correr y a esquivar, mientras buscaba un árbol para impulsarse y poder estar a mi alcance. Una humareda de polvo se levanto y la perdí de vista y entre la neblina café vi una sombra, rápidamente continué atacando con energías pequeñas que sabia k si ella no esquivaba, podría morir, pero estaba seguro k ella no iba a hacerlo. _

— _¡mantente atento!— grito alguien desde encima mió, eleve la mirada al cielo y Milk unió sus puños y me clavo un golpe en la cabeza, tirándome hacia la superficie. _

_Estuve a punto de perder la conciencia ese golpe fue mucho mas poderoso que el que mis enemigos me habían dado, pero reaccione antes de caer y aterrice de pie. Extrañamente el ambiente se puso pesado, mis piernas no podía moverlas, mi cuerpo me pesaba era como si estuviese a una gravedad de 4000000kg. Mis piernas no pudieron sostenerse y me arrodille, apoyándome en mis brazos, el sudor comenzó a caer y yo permanecía con la cabeza abajo, hice todo mi esfuerzo para ver donde estaba Milk y si ella estaba bien con toda esa gravedad, no era por subestimarla pero con esto, ella estaría adherida al suelo con todos sus huesos pesándole y agonizando lentamente. No, eso no puede ser, tengo k protegerla. Eleve lentamente mi cabeza y hice el gran esfuerzo de ponerme de pie, al estar sobre mis dos pies, la busque con la mirada, mientas mis parpados estaban a punto de cerrarse y mi respiración agitada, no me permitía escuchar nada._

_La busque angustiadamente, ¿Por qué el ambiente se puso caliente y la gravedad se incremento? De pronto una risa llamo mi atención, era una risa maquiavélica en una dulce voz. Eleve mi cabeza y note que Milk estaba de pie sobre la rama de un árbol, sus brazos cruzados y una mirada de repugnancia me respondieron a aquella pregunta, Milk era la culpable de este fenómeno._

— _¿Tu… tu hiciste… esto?— cuestione mientras sentía k mi cuerpo iba a caer en cualquier momento._

— _te lo dije, yo no soy la misma debilucha de antes, alguien de quien podías aprovecharte… mi maestro me dio este obsequio para que pudiese hacer pagar al hombre que rompió mi corazón…_

* * *

_FLASH BACK (Milk)_

— _muy bien Milk.. Hoy fue tu ultimo entrenamiento intensivo, es todo lo que puedo enseñarte por el momento, lo bueno es que podrás defenderte contra cualquier persona— yo era su aprendiz, también estaba llena de sudor y apoyada en mis rodillas, mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. Ver su cuerpo escultural, me daba el incentivo de superarme a mi misma, cada momento..._

_Aquella noche estábamos frente a una chimenea, habíamos preparado unos fideos asados luego de una ardua jornada, era de noche y no habia nada mas reconfortante k escucharnos a nosotros dos y comer juntos, como si de una pareja feliz se tratase. _

_En ese entonces yo observaba fijamente el fuego, si... el fuego k me trajo malos recuerdos. Aquella primera vez que hice equipo con goku para apagar el fuego de la mansión de mi padre, aquella misión que nos unió mucho mas y k posteriormente seria el lugar donde le dije un "si, acepto"… k viejos y tristes recuerdos, aquella vez que era una joven tranquila y llena de vida. Di un suspiro pesado y al parecer Satoshi se percato de ello. En silencio dejo su plato y se levanto de mi lado, yo me percate de eso y fui tras el. Satoshi salio afuera y encendió uno de sus habituales cigarrillos, miro el cielo y yo me puse a su lado, sabia k el no era tonto, a lo mejor se había dado cuenta que estaba pensando en mi pasado. No pude evitar sentirme mal, estaba apenada en haberle hecho entristecer por mis recuerdos._

— _se que el te hizo mucho daño y k la única razón por la que estas conmigo y me tratas amablemente es porque quieres aprender para derrotarlo…— dijo muy deprimido mientras exhalaba tranquilamente el humo del cigarrillo._

— _¡Eso no es verdad!— respondí rápidamente— yo te quiero, pero también quiero hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo... tu no entiendes... no quieres comprender que el me dejo una herida que no podra sanar hasta hacerlo pagar…— comence a desesperarme y explicarle para que me entienda, mi voz se volvio quebradiza y unas gotas de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos— no quiero que malinterpretes mi estancia contigo, yo no soy asi... tu sabes que yo— me clavó un beso, para que me cayara, sabia que el hacia eso cuando yo estaba malinterpretando sus pensamientos, asi que no hice mas que cerrar mis ojos y corresponderle mientras trataba de tranquilizarme_

_Al separarse me oteo frágilmente y sonrió de lado, la misma sonrisa sutil que le enseñe. _

— _yo se que no jugarías con mis sentimientos, es por eso que te amo… si lo que quieres es vengarte esfuérzate... y yo te regalare un poder, un poder que puedo traspasarlo a tu cuerpo... — sonrio y se alejo de mi. Yo vi como su cuerpo se iluminaba tenuemente con la luz de las luciérnagas._

— _¿Un poder dices?— estaba intrigada._

—_Si, así es... quiero que veas esto atentamente— se acerco a un arbol y sin hacer nada mas que mirarlo, ese arbol se hizo añicos que terminaron en el suelo. Me acerque hacia el y choque con algo invisible._

— _Que... ¿que es esto?— palpe aquella barrera. Ahora que me hacia recuerdo, esta pared es la misma k me mantuvo cautiva en aquella prisión, donde lo conocí._

— _Es una barrera de protección, te explicare…— se acerco a mi y note que aquella barrera había desaparecido— esta es una barrera en forma de esfera que te rodeara en la batalla, el que quede atrapado en esta barrera tiene todas las de perder, porque no podrá escapar ni por arriba, ni por debajo la tierra. Además, tu puedes controlar a tu antojo, la temperatura en su interior, como también la gravedad, la expansión y quienes tienen permitido atravesar esta barrera y quienes no. por ultimo, tu siempre tendrás ese poder, por lo que tu chackra desaparecerá completamente, pasaras como una persona que no tiene poder alguno y será difícil ubicarte o leer tus movimientos en batalla._

— _waw... eso es muy interesante... ¿pero como haría todas esas cosas?_

— _Todo esta conectado a tu mente, lo bueno es que todos lo que queden atrapados podrían morir a excepción tuya, pero todo tiene un precio... al traspasarte este poder, tendre que entregarte la mitad de mi chacrka y yo me quedaria menos fuerte… pero sabes.. Ese sacrificio valdrá la pena si tú cumples con tu objetivo..._

— _muchas gracias Satoshi— me acurruque en su cuerpo y lo abrace con fervor._

_FINAL FLASH BACK_

* * *

— _Satoshi murió, porque me otorgo ese poder estando débil, le quite la poca fuerza que le quedaba y ¡yo jure que cumpliría con mi venganza! Tú tienes que pagar goku!— sus ojos furiosos me anunciaban un ataque que no tardo en llegar, mi cuerpo comenzó a incrementarse de calor, tanto que sentía que me quemaba internamente. Mas el peso de mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de asfixiarme._

_No tenia opción tenia que convertirme en ssj4, esa fase era la única que me ayudaría a soportar cualquier ataque de Milk. Así que hice un esfuerzo y volví a levantarme. Comencé a expulsar todo mi ki, mientras gritaba para quitarme ese dolor que sentía. Mi cabello melena apareció, mis cejas desaparecieron y mis ojos ámbar me anunciaron que estaba convirtiéndome en un hombre mas poderoso. Al final, una ráfaga de luz la encegueció. Cuando estuve listo, sentía mi cuerpo un poco más ligero, aunque aun estaba pesado, ahora ya podía soportarlo. Así que me precipite hacia Milk y la golpee en el abdomen, ella se agacho para aminorar el dolor, y aproveche para darle un codazo en la espalda. Ella cayó al suelo y se levantó, yo estaba dispuesto a seguir atacándola, así que con toda mi fuerza estuve guiando mi pierna para clavarla en el suelo, pero antes que pudiese tocarla, esa barrera de la que me había hablado, la protegió y me expulso bruscamente para chocar mi espalda con la barrera exterior. Estaba siendo aplastado por dos barreras invisibles._

— _así que decidiste pelear ¿no?.. Que bien... pues continua… no te dire nada a menos que me dejes casi moribunda._

_Si en esas estaba, tenia que saber porque me odiaba con tanto afán ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho, para que me odie así? Expulse nuevamente mi energía y me precipite, mi velocidad estaba maximizada, y al parecer Milk tampoco podía distinguir bien el lugar por el que me desplazaba. Por lo que tenía ventaja en rapidez. Ella se quedo estática buscando con la mirada el lugar donde estuviera, pero no se percato que estaba detrás de ella y le di una patada en la espalda, que le llevo disparada al otro extremo. Milk había caído y rápidamente se levanta, esta era mi oportunidad de acabar con esto así que corrí veloz mente, pero antes de golpearla, esa barrera la protegió y nuevamente fui repelido y expulsado con fuerza._

_Ahora era Milk que venia tras de mi, yo comencé a saltar por los pocos árboles mientras ella me seguía muy enfadada. Solo estaba esperando la ocasión para contraatacar. Y ya era el momento, me di vuelta y rápidamente acumule mi ki en mi mano._

— _hame… hame… ha!— grite mientras esa gran bola de energía iba directo a ella. Milk quedo anonadada y vi que impacto mi ataque y nuevamente una cortina de tierra me impidió observar si Milk estaba bien o mal... trate de sentir su ki, pero me habia olvidado k mientras estemos dentro de esta esfera, yo no podria sentir su ki.._

_Espera un momento... ahora recuerdo que cuando estaba de mision con la princesa Yuun, el ki de Milk habia desaparecido completamente, por lo que pense k estaria muerta… entonces eso quiere decir que..._

— _¡maldito!— oí que alguien gritaba y me daba un golpe en mi rostro que pesaba toneladas, sentía que me habían desfigurado con aquel puñetazo, luego sentí que el calor era infernal, Milk aprovecho que intentaba respirar para golpearme brutalmente._

_Sus puños y patadas aprovecharon al máximo, mi abdomen, mis piernas, mis brazos, mi rostro, todo... todo mi cuerpo me dolia a morir... durante unos minutos Milk tomaba la delantera, yo no podia reaccionar, me costaba mucho respirar. Al final la presión del ambiente iba desapareciendo rápidamente, la gravedad disminuía y los puños de Milk ya no dolían tanto. Así que aproveche y contraataque, le di cinco puñetazos en su rostro dos en su abdomen y una patada que la clavo al suelo. Estaba listo para esperar cualquier ataque de ella, pero Milk no se levantaba, solo se oía una respiración agitada. De pronto comenzó a levantarse apoyada en sus brazos y su cabello cubriendo su rostro, se puso de cuatro y yo la miraba aun desafiante, pero ella no estaba bien, me había sobrepasado con mi fuerza, la había lastimado bastante... y pude notarlo cuando un chorro de sangre cayó de su rostro._

— _Milk… perdóname... — me acerque... pero otra vez aquella barrera me impidio tocarla._

_Milk se sentó sobre sus piernas y sus manos apoyadas en el piso, aun trataba de respirar y se limpiaba el rostro con su mano, dejando impregnada de sangre, aquel brazo tan blanco. Entonces un sollozo llego a mis oídos...Milk estaba llorando... No pude decir nada, solo me sentía culpable de haberle hecho tanto daño, me deje llevar por mi emoción de pelear que me olvide que Milk era humana..._

— _Porque lo hiciste…. — susurro y yo no pude comprenderla ¿a que se refería?— ¿que fue lo que no te di?, ¿que es lo que me falto? Te entregue mi vida entera y tu no supiste apreciar mis esfuerzos de ser la esposa ideal para ti — aun llorando tomo impulso para ponerse de pie, al estar de pie, apretó su brazo que estaba sangrando también… su cabello aun cubría su rostro— ¿Por qué me engañaste con Shizune? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
_

— _¿que? Engañarte con Shizune?— Estaba algo confundido, ¿a que se refería con engañar?— no sabia que mi amistad con Shizune era engaño…— declare inocente._

— _¡eres un estupido!¡ Me refiero a que tú y Shizune hicieron el amor! ¡Me refiero a ese tipo de engaño!— al gritarme elevo su rostro para mirarme y entre aquellos mechones de cabello, pude notar que su rostro estaba con moretones, heridas y cortaduras que fueron las que provocaron aquel chorro de sangre._

— _Milk… no estas bien... tenemos que ir al hospital…— espera… ¿que habia dicho? ¿Que yo me acosté con Shizune? ¿De donde saco semejante estupidez?— Milk, que es lo que estas diciendo... yo jamas me acostaria con Shizune, ella es una gran amiga, eso es todo...— explique seriamente._

— _¡mentiroso!— Grito y aquella barrera me empujo mas lejos de ella— te aprovechaste de mi ceguera… fue en el cumpleaños de Tsunade, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Estabas tan ebrio que no sabias lo que hacías o que! Tu y Shizune se fueron a bailar y a mi me dejaste con Kakashi... al final el me dijo que ustedes se habian perdido y fuimos a buscarlos, pero como no los encontramos, me frustre y mande al diablo a Kakashi... asi que Sali y en medio de la oscuridad y mi ceguera oi tu voz y la de Shizune haciendo esas cosas, en los jardines… te di una cachetada y me detuviste cuando quice golpearla… luego de alli me fui con el corazon destruido y tu nisiquiera me seguiste, te quedaste con ella, de seguro a terminar lo que iniciaste… ¡por eso te odio! ¡Jamás quiero volver a verte! No sabes para mí, ¡el dolor que me provoca haberte amado incondicionalmente!¡ Tú jamás me valoraste! ¡Te odio goku, te odio!— vi como Milk estaba marchándose hacia la casa de Kakashi..._

— _Milk, espera… ¡lo que tu me estas diciendo son mentiras! Yo jamás…_

— _¡así que me estas llamando mentirosa! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero volver a verte ni escucharte!— hizo un ademán y me siguió hablando, pero ya no se escuchaba nada._

— _Milk! ¡Escúchame!— golpee aquella barrera, pero ella parecía no oír... estaba cojeando y dejando rastros de sangre por su camino. Abrió la puerta de aquella casa y la cerró._

_Así que esa es la razón por la que Milk me odia tanto... ella cree que yo la engañe con Shizune... pero como puede ser eso posible, yo jamas estuve con Shizune... aquella noche no es como ella cree…._

_FLASH BACK_

— ¡Goku san! ¡Milk chan!, ¿que les parece la fiesta?, ¿se están divirtiendo? — Note como Shizune apareció de la nada, mientras Milk y yo estábamos bailando tranquilamente— ¿Goku san, podrías concederme esta pieza?— ella me cuestionó y de pronto apareció Kakashi por su espalda, y le toco el hombro. No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada amenazante, pero el tampoco se dejaba intimidar.

— Anda, Goku… puedes bailar con ella— declaro Milk — yo te esperare en nuestra mesa— arqueo sus ojos, parecía tranquila... pero yo no queria dejarla sola... esa era nuestra noche y no queria alejarme de ella.

— pero...pero Milk...— ante la aprobación de Milk, Shizune me jalo a la pista de baile... debia admitirlo, yo era un desastre para bailar, asi que iba a hacer todo lo posible para deshacerme de Shizune y volver con Milk. Le di un ultimo vistazo y note que Kakashi iba detrás de Milk, la verdad es que no me gusto nada la idea de que mi rival vaya detrás de mi esposa.

— no te preocupes por Milk, ella estará bien, Kakashi en un buen hombre... el no le hara nada — declaro y prosiguió bailando, Shizune estaba algo ebria asi que ni como darle una negativa… se volveria una fiera y me gritaria horrible.

Proseguimos bailando por unos cuantos minutos y de repente apareció Kotetsu-san y nos interrumpió, al inicio pensé que el quería sacar a bailar a Shizune, pero me equivoque...

— Shizune, y goku-San Tsunade les esta llamando... se encuentra en el tercer piso, nos ha pedido a varios shInobis que asistamos en este momento...

— Esta bien... vamos...— dijo Shizune.

Yo di un vistazo a nuestra mesa, donde Milk estaba discutiendo con Kakashi, me causo algo de gracia, nadie podría aguantar las discusiones de Milk. Así que no le vi nada de malo el dejarle por un momento en compañía de ese sujeto. Así que fui con Shizune y llegamos al tercer piso de aquel mismo edificio.

Durante unos 15 minutos Tsunade nos estaba hablando de una misión de vital importancia para la aldea, ya que había otra aldea enemiga que quería apoderarse de los pergaminos ultra secretos de la aldea. Así que teníamos que infiltrarnos en la aldea para investigar de una supuesta arma mortífera que atentaría contra la tranquilidad de konoha… una vez que termino de explicar volvimos a la sala, yo estaba junto a Shizune… busque por todo el lugar a mi esposa, pero no pude encontrarla, por lo que me angustie, intente también buscarla mediante su ki. Pero tampoco pude encontrarla. Así que desesperadamente les pregunte a los shinobis de la puerta… si la habían visto y evidentemente, la vieron adentrarse al bosque...

— Milk! Milk!— comencé a caminar para ir tras ella, pero Shizune me detuvo

— espera... nosotros tambien iremos a buscarla...— dijo mi muy buena amiga, asi que estabamos a punto de adentrarnos con un grupo mas de shinobis y de repente, entre las sombras de aquel bosque. Apareció Kakashi que se acercaba trotando hacia nosotros. No pude evitar pensar lo peor al ver que había salido del mismo lugar de donde Milk estaba...

— Milk a desaparecido…. — nos dijo, y yo me quede sorprendido, pero no creía que Milk haya desaparecido así por así. Algo debió haberle hecho este sujeto a mi Milk

— ¡¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?— me precipite en sujetarle de la chaqueta mirándolo con rabia. El empujo mi mano y se soltó, posteriormente se limpio la chaqueta como si yo le hubiese ensuciado. — ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Milk?— grite tan fuerte que todos nos observaron.

— Porque tendría que hacerle algo, además, las cosas que yo haga o deje de hacer, no tengo porque explicártelas— declaro desafiantemente.

— ¡Maldito idiota!— volví a sujetarlo del chaleco.

— ¡ya basta! ¡No estén peleando los dos!— nos reprocho Shizune que separo mis manos de Kakashi. — lo importante es encontrar o buscar el paradero de Milk...

— Lo se muy bien…— dije realmente preocupado.

Era hora de ir a buscarla, no voy a perder mas tiempo... yo me acerque a donde estaba Tsunade junto a otros shinobis...

— Tsunade, necesito tu ayuda... necesito que envies a un shinobi rastreador comigo para buscar a Milk... podria tratar de encontrarla mediante su energia vital, pero por alguna razon ella ha desaparecido su existencia… no quiero creer que este muerta, ya que anteriormente ocurrio lo mismo...

— Kakashi—escuche que Tsunade lo llamaba, mientras iba acercandose hacia el.

— Tsunade sama... dígame…— el volteo su cuerpo para conversar con ella.

—tengo una nueva misión para ti. Requiero tus servicios de rastreador para que acompañes a Goku en su viaje de búsqueda... — al inicio pareció sorprenderse y se puso a pensar sin decir nada al respecto.

— ¡no necesito a este sujeto!, por favor Tsunade, asígname otro rastreador…— le pedí algo fastidiado...

— Son Goku, ¡aunque no lo quieras, Kakashi san es el mejor de los ninjas rastreadores de esta aldea y además ahora no tenemos mucha disposición de otros para hacerse cargo de esta misión!— le grito enfurecida.

Ante sus reproche no pude emocionarme con la idea de hacer equipo con Kakashi… no quería hacer equipo con el, pero si por la seguridad de Milk tenia que hacerlo, haría ese sacrificio sin dudarlo. Pero una rabia inmensa me podría el alma, al saber que tendría que soportarlo... cruce mis brazos y me marche con direccion al bosque. Escuche un suspiro pesado y note que el me seguía con cierta aura de orgullo. El llego hasta donde estaba y solo me dijo...

— No permitiré que nuestras diferencias interfieran con mi misión. — explico airosamente.

— yo tampoco, no me interesa para nada tener que discutir contigo… lo que me importa ahora es recuperar a Milk— le dije en el mismo tono...

— a mi también me importa hacerlo…. — declaro descaradamente, ¿pero tenia que soportar que diga eso?, es cierto que el no sabe que Milk y yo éramos pareja, y su respuesta me dejaba con un sentimiento de celos...

FINAL FLASH BACK.

— Milk… yo jamás te fui infiel… jamás haría esas cosas con otra mujer que no fueras tu…— dije comprendiendo todo el odio que emanaba hace un momento atrás, era por que ella creía que le fui infiel— pero te amo...— susurre, no me importa lo que hayas hecho.. Lo hiciste a causa de que yo no te demostré enteramente lo mucho que te amaba… pero te prometo que voy a conquistarte y haré que entiendas que todo fue un error

Hice esa promesa observando el lugar de donde Milk se encontraba… pero ahora me preocupaba bastante la condición física en la que estaría… yo me descontrole, no medí mi fuerza y ella esta muy herida… ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer, si ella no me deja ayudarla?...

* * *

**lo siento chicas no pude enviarles el link por que no me permite la pagina, pero pueden hacer kik en mi seudonimo y alli encontraran las dos historias :) nos vemos y espero sus comentarios... ahh y perdon nuevamente por el gran retraso :( SAYUNARA!**


	34. Chapter 34:Diagnostico Angustiante

**CAPITULO 34**

**UN DIAGNOSTICO ANGUSTIANTE**

* * *

_Hoooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como están mis adoradas lectoras, hoy traigo este capitulo con un gran entusiasmo y con energías renovadas porfin hoy después de tanto tiempo llego a visitarme doña inspiración, pero no vino porque yo la necesitaba fue por que dos angeles que son MAROLIME Y DBS THE BEST, quienes trajeron a doña inspiración y también me ayudaron a escribir este capitulo con sus fantásticas ideas :) encerio les agradezco a uds y a todos los demás por seguir con el fic y seguir apoyándome a pesar de el gran atraso en el fic :) encerio! Shyomi esta muy feliz de estar con uds el dia de hoy, incluso en mi cumple no pude compartir mi alegría con ustedes snifff ese fue mi peor castigo, pero hoy si merezco ser feliz y commpartirlo con uds arigaaatoooooo ahora me dedicare a responderles, ahh por poco me olvidaba, quisiera decirles que eh creado ua pagia en Facebook del fic que es Princessa_Milk_Dbz "Mi deseo es estar juto a ti"… cualquier auncio o noticia del fic , será publicado en esa pag… bueno ahora a responder :)_

_**FOR ANONIMO.-**En respuesta a tu comentario, pues no es por arruinar la sorpresa, pero tengo que decirte que te aproximas bastante , jojojo muchas gracias por la información del sello, por poco se me pasa por alto, iba a ser un gran error… tengo que decirte que en este capitulo me costo bastante, porque no tenia mucha información sobre la marca de maldición, espero que este capitulo quede bien y puedas comentarme que te parecio _

_**PARA AMORXITA**.- michy.. rata perdida, mira que te has despaarecido de la faz de la tierra ejejjeej naa creo que fui yo quien se desaparecio completamente, pero tu sabes, es un horror estar enferma y con muchos problemas, de todas maneras te agradezco mchisimo que aun estes con shy omi, apoyándome y animándome a seguir con el fic … hablando de fic, y tu fanfiction?' ohhh michy ahora vas a sufrir, me vengare con kakashi jua jua jua!_

_**PARA ANIMEDBZ.-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar esta vez, te comprendo, a veces da flojera comentar, pero lo bueno es que cuando lo haces, le das mas insentivo de escribir al autor del fic que estas leyendo y te digo que es muy significativo para mi el que dejaras tu comentqario y sobre tu suposición pues en parte tienes razón, pero mejor te dejare esta intriga que se resolverá en este o el siguiente capitulo bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que no sea el ultimo sayunara_

_**PARA MARGARITA.-** HOLA margarita, mi fiel lectora :) ejjeje pues creo que ya todo el mundo se dio cuenta del secretito que albergaba el engaño de goku, pero aun asi, hay algunos detallitos que faltan aclarar y los voy a hacer a medida que vaya avanzando el fic :=) nuevamente muchas gracias por tu apoyo y lamento ser tan breve en mi respuesta._

_**PARA KARLA.-** gracias por el comentario, me pone contenta, solo tengo que decirte que aun falta mas secretos por descubrir y son cosas que nadie se imaginaria que ocurrirá en el destino de estos personajes… espero que puedas comentarme que te parecio este capitulo :)_

_**PARA MILK DE SON .-** jejeje pues todos llegaron a odiarle por lo que le hizo a milk, supuestamente, yo también sentí mucho resentimiento hacia el, jejeje en cierta forma me puse como una lectora mas, a pesar de saber las respuestas yo comparti todos los sentimientos de uds en el fic jajaja milk, yo también siempre quice ver o imaginarme a goku llevando rosas o chocolates, como lo que se considera típicamente como romántico… pero buen portazo que se llevo con milk enojada. Bueno sobre la pelea me esforcé mucho en crearla, pero me pone mu8y contenta y satisfecha al saber que les gusto :) y muchas gracias milk por el apoyo, también mándamelo saludos a goku, espero que también le vaya bien :)_

_**PARA NENA**.- JAJAJA muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo contagioso :) ajaja pues goku merece sufrir bastante por lo que le hizo sufrir a milk! Muchas gracias por las palabras, me hace sentir muy reconfortada, te aseguro que no me rendiré pese a los lios por los que estoy atravesando , aunque creo que estos retrasos espaciosos en la publicación aun perduraran , solo hasta que logre atravesar esta gran tormenta que me acecha :)bueno espero que puedas comentar nuevamente, estare muy contenta de tener tus comentarios :)_

_**PARA GEORGINA.-** vaya, tu comentario me encanto me hizo sentir muy satisfecha y halagada, me levanto la moral gracias por todos los buenos halagos : ) y pues me pone muy contenta contar con una nueva lectora :) asi como unos se van, otros llegan :) jejeje. Sobre lo que dices de milk, ella es fantástica y es realmente admirable aquel carácter fuerte que tiene, es que muchos se dejan llevar por la apariencia física y a milk le ven poco atractiva por la ropa y el peinado anticuado que se hace siempre. _

_Jejej y bueno sobre tu pregunta ¿goku siendo un buen amante?, pues esa pregunta será respondida mas adelante ;) y seguro que te sorprenderas XD al igual que tu otra pregunta :) ,,, ajaja pues bien merecido se lo tiene goku por no haber dicho la verdad antes de crear intrigas y malos entendidos XD. Bueno solo espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten tanto como los anteriores, y que sigas comentándome asi de detallado muchas gracias. Pdta.- si te gusta la idea de la pareja kakashi-milk, te recomiendo que chequees mi otro fic "la lluvia te trajo la lluvia te llevo" espero que puedas comentarme también en la otra pagina _

_**PARA CLAUDIA.-** jejeje hola, bienvenida, me pone muy alegre al saber que te diste la molestia de leer tantos episodios en uno y mucho mas al saber que te gusto ;) si en algo coincidimos tu y yo, es que yo también amo a goku desde los 6 años jejej, pero ya me canse de que los fics pinten un final feliz o vivieron felices por siempre, yo no tengo mucha fe en esa frase por lo que mis fics siempre tienen contenido dramático jajaja al igual que mi otro fic que aun no lo continuo snifff, aajaajaj JUA JUA JUA, apoyo tu idea maquiavélica, que goku sufra al verlo con su enemigo! Si! Bueno me siento muy happy al saber que tendre tu apoyo en el futuro. Arigatooo!_

_RV 34.- Gracias por tus buenos deseos Claudita, espero k no te moleste k te diga asi :) pues si, tienes razón, no se me es permitido dejar de escribir o dejar al abandono al fic, asi que de eso no te preocupes.. O.-_

_**PARA SHARON.-** HOOLA Sharon, bienvenida arigato por tu apoyo… ejeje no es por ser mala, pero creo que fue bueno haber tardado en actualizar, porque aparecieron nuevas lectoras jejeje bueno a la respuesta …. Jaja me hacer acordar a como inicie yo en el fic jejej al inicio yo también comencé sin saber quienes eran los personajes, leer un fic fue lo que me motivo a ver Naruto jajaja pero comprendo que te haya gustado kakashi, porque también es muy apuesto, ajajajaja pobre goku. mira que ya me imagino cuanto le insultaste ajajaj jajaaj por supuesto k no veras solo a goku, como crees…. Hay una persona que estará a su lado XD ya sabras a kien me refiero :) jajaja bueno me alegro mucho tu mensaje, muchas gracias por los halagos :) ahora espero que disfrutes el fic y me digas que opias :)._

_**PARA DBZ THE BEST.-** O.O gomente dbz, me olvide k eres varon jejeje muchas gracias, me hace sentir muy pero muy feliz tener a un varon que guste de mi fic, encerio… te agradezco nuevamente por la gran ayuda que me brindaste en mi momento de oscuridad jajaja arigato… y me siento mucho mas contenta al saber que buscas cualquier momento para leer mi fic:) jajaaj me acuerdo aquellas épocas cuando también era lectora jajajaja gracias Dbz the best!_

_**PARA KARLYAN.-** hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, por su puesto que continuare con el fic, auque este cap llego muy tardesito, jajaja pero los próximos no tardaran tanto , espero ¬.¬ jejeje gracias , espero seguir contando con tu apoyo._

_**PARA KARLA.-** hoola karlita, jaja bueno aquí traigo tu preciado oro, que me costo mucho extraer de mi cerebro jejeje, fue difícil pero se pudo… todo gracias a dos personas que me ayudaron :) espero k puedas unirte a la pagina del fic en el face, allí podre anunciarles cuando se publican los capítulos :) esperare tus reviews sayunara!_

_**PARA MAROLIME.-** muchas gracias marolime por ayudarme con las ideas que me enviaste al correo me ayudaron y sirvieron de mucho, me emocione y me inspire bastante por esa razón es k traigo hoy el capitulo 34, jaja muchas gracias, espero tu review con los brazos abiertos :)_

_**PARA GEORGINIA.-** JEJEJE muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y bienvenida al fic, jejeje me imagino que te emocionaste al ver el cap 34, pero fue una desilusión :( gomene, procurare traer los capítulos lo mas seguido que pueda :), ojala no me falte la inspiración, porque tengo las ideas principales y las secundarias medio que no me vienene a la mente, creo que fue una forma de bloqueo imaginativo lo que me dio este tiempo, pero ya se reactivo mi cerebrin jejej espero poder contar con tu apoyo mas adelante, arigatoo_

_**PARA VIOLETTA.-** jejeje bienvenida :) jajajaja ya me imagino n.n como te vio tu mama jejejeje gracias por tu apoyo :) sobre que milk vaya a corresponder a kakashi, eso aun lo estoy viendo, de pende de una votación que hare en Facebook, o kakashi o satoshi jajajajaja espero k estes pendiente de esa elección :) jajajaja. Muy bien, tus peticiones serán cumplicas habrá romance entre esos dos personajes :) ya veras! Nos leemos luegooooo_

_**PARA HALISSON.-** hollaaa estoy feliz de tenerte como lectora, gracias por tu apoyo y bueno sobre tu interrogate de ¿Cómo goku se volvió tan buen amante? Te responderé en los próximos capítulos que no falta mucho para que se sepa esa explicación:) siiiii gokuuuuu tiene k morirrrrr, na na broma ajajjaa tiene que sufrirrrrrr y sufrirá? Muy bien, jaajja espero que apoyes a goku o a kakashi en el face :=) y espero poder contar con tu review próximamente chaitoooo_

_**ANUNCIO GENERAL.-** votaciones dentro del Facebook_

_1)si hay la mayoría de votación en el face x que goku sufra_

_2) si hay mayoría de votación x que milk le de una oportunidad a kakashi_

_3) por si quieren que haya pelea entre kakashi y goku_

_4) porque milk se kede con kakashi para siempre,etc….._

_LES ESPERO ENTONCES EN EL FACE YA SABEN ES PRINCESSA_MILK_DBZ "MI DESEO ES ESTAR JUNTO A TI" SAYUNARA ME AVISAN CUALQUIER COSA!_

* * *

Me quede allí, frente a aquella barrera, teniendo la esperanza de que ella pudiese salir y aclarar esta gran confusión, pero antes quería llevarla al hospital, porque por mi emoción, no controle mi fuerza y ella quedo gravemente lastimada físicamente. Pero también me puse a pensar que ella estaba muy pero muy dolida por lo que cree que paso entre Shizune y yo, y sabía que si insistía en atenderla y obligarla a ir al hospital, pues ella no me escucharía y no me permitiría llevarla conmigo. Así que no me quedaba más que tragarme el orgullo y admitir que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien… alguien a quien milk no rechazaría si se acerca a ella.

Puse mis manos en mi frente y me concentre para encontrar su ki... y al hacerlo, rapidamente me tele transporte y apareci a su espalda. El volteo su cuerpo al percatarse de mi presencia, luego de mirarme, pues fruncí la frente... porque a pesar que necesitaba de su ayuda, no podia quitarme de la idea de que mi esposa paso por sus manos y que tambien era su obligación socorrerla… pero el pensar que ella necesita mas a este sujeto odioso, antes que a mi, eso provocaba un sutil sufrimiento en mi pecho.

_ oye…_ dije mirándole fijamente y desafiante a la vez_ se que no debería acudir a ti, pero... milk necesita de tu ayuda, ella esta gravemente herida._ ante mi declaracion estaba bastante sorpendido, no espero ni un segundo mas, y se fue saltando por los tejados en direccion a esa casucha.

No me quede atrás, yo fui volando tras de el... me quede anonadado, el estaba muy angustiado... tan preocupado por la salud de milk que tuvo que dejar aquella fila para comprar la nueva edicion de tacticas icha icha ¿no que era su libro preferido?, pues ahora veo que el prefiere cerciorarse de que milk este bien… ¿Qué clase de sacrificio es este?, ¿es similar a mi esfuerzo de proteger la tierra, para que ella pueda vivir en paz? ¿Podría yo, compararme con el?, ¿el realmente la ama?..

Llegamos al inicio de aquella barrera y yo estaba pensativo, sintiéndome inferior a aquel sujeto enmascarado, que me ha demostrado que para el... milk tambien vale mucho... no sabia ya que sentir, si sentir odio, rabia, amor, preocupación, celos, o resignacion..

Entonces note como el dio unos tres pasos mas dentro la barrera que yo no pude atravesar... y todo era claro para mi... milk preferia dejarlo pasar a el, porque preferia que el la ayudara, que el la consolara, que el la cuidara... y yo en esta historia, solo soy un punto aparte...

A medida que él iba adentrándose en la barrera, pues a mi no me quedaba mas que dar media vuelta y marcharme… me sentía tan mal... ¿Cómo pude lastimarla tanto?. Mi corazón me dolía amargamente… me dolía admitir que mi esposa prefería que otro hombre que no se yo, este a su lado…

Di unos cuantos pasos alejándome lentamente, esta era la primera vez que me sentía tan pero tan deprimido… me interrogaba ¿debería dejar a Milk que viva feliz a lado de Kakashi? Estaba convenciéndome de eso, pero eleve la cabeza recordando que ella y yo somos uno, que aún estamos casados y que yo, como su esposo debo estar a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas... como alguna vez escuche que debía prometerle mi amor eterno. Me detuve y suspire pesadamente y me dije a mi mismo

_ aunque Milk no quiera verme yo permaneceré junto a ella…_ volví a ver aquella casucha a la que Kakashi se acercaba lentamente y luego me senté en aquel pasto, esperando saber de mi esposa…_ te esperare Milk, no importa cuánto tiempo pase para que tu corazón me vuelva a querer como antes, pero tratare de esforzarme para que estemos juntos y felices como siempre estuvimos antes de este inconveniente_ fue así que me quede esperando que Kakashi salga con mi esposa y pudiésemos llevarla al hospital.

* * *

Camine hacia la casa de mi padre, allí estaba Milk... ¿quien sabe en que condiciones? Yo sabía claramente que Goku no acudiría a mi si fuese algo simple o sin importancia, si el me trajo aquí es porque Milk está realmente mal. ¿Qué le habría sucedido?, tenía prisa por encontrarla y poder socorrerla, pero a pesar de mi intención, mis músculos y mi cuerpo solo se acercaba con temor y lentitud hacia aquella puerta que hace muchísimo tiempo no habría, por pavor a recordar aquella parte oscura de mi infancia que con el tiempo logre omitir de mis pensamientos.. Pero Milk ahora era lo más importante para mí en esos momentos. A pesar de que mi cuerpo me impedía continuar, mis sentimientos me impulsaron a hacerlo, a pesar de que sabía bien que si entraba, no iba a haber marcha atrás aquellos recuerdos que me perturbaron durante muchos años, volverán y me atormentaran, quien sabe hasta cuándo...

Pero estaba decidido, aunque Milk a mí no me ame, yo haría este sacrificio… tan solo por saber que ella este viva...

_ No importa si ella no me quiere, yo haría todo por ella... aun, si tengo que recordar mi mala infancia..._ diciendo eso, me arme de coraje y gire la perilla de la puerta, sabia que no debía perder mas tiempo asi que entre bruscamente y lo primero que vi fue aquella casa con un poco de telarañas en las esquinas de las paredes, el piso estaba polvoriento y de pronto note que había un gran charco de sangre que dejaba pistas de donde podría encontrarse milk.

Las seguí con urgencia, pero cada paso solo me mareaba más, cerré mis ojos, estaba viendo doble... camine por aquel pasillo y vi la puerta de la cocina… en ese instante un recuerdo volvió a mi mente, era el lugar donde mi padre cocinaba para nosotros dos, negué con mi cabeza tratando de quitarme esos recuerdos. Proseguí caminando y era el estudio de mi padre, donde allí el me enseñaba la teoría del arte ninja, podía recordar claramente su sonrisa y la caricia que propinaba a aquel recuerdo de mí, en mi infancia. Me sujete el ojo y apoye mi mano contra la pared, seguí caminando y me choque con la escalera que llevaba al primer piso, subí siguiendo el rastro de sangre y nuevamente las imágenes de mi infancia me recordaban de que era el escape más rápido para evitar bañarme mientras mi padre me perseguía desde el piso superior " –Kakashi... ¡ven aquí!" corria con la toalla en sus manos y yo huia de el con una enorme sonrisa" aquellas épocas, que yo era feliz… luego camine por el pasillo, casi a la entrada de la habitación de mi padre…

_ "Kakashi..." _ escuche al igual que la representación de mi imaginación de aquel momento.

_ "papá, que bueno que regresaste"_ vi como el niño corría y bajaba presurosamente hacia la puerta.

_ "Kakashi… te acuerdas de Minashi"_ junto a el apareció la causa de mis desgracias_ "ella será tu futura mamá"_ fue como un chorro de agua fría, entonces aquella aparición se esfumo y cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de mi padre, abrí la perilla y abrí lentamente la puerta.

Allí estaba el, tirado en el suelo, con la boca abajo y las venas cortadas… fue tan grande la impresión al recordar aquel charco de sangre a su alrededor que me maree y me arrodille en el suelo, apreté mis puños con una gran impotencia , mi padre al que tanto amaba... se había suicidado... volvi a elevar la mirada cuando estaba de cuatro, poco a poco sentía que mi pecho me quemaba, me dolia y las ganas de llorar me querían vencer... fue entonces cuando la vi, vi a milk en la misma posición que mi padre había muerto. Me acerque gateando hacia ella, estaba boca abajo, así que la voltee, la apoye en mi pierna y me quede impactado… Milk tenía todo el rostro ensangrentado, unas cortaduras en su mejilla, su frente y sus dulces labios partidos en dos tanto arriba como abajo. Su brazo estaba lleno de moretes y su abdomen expulsaba chorros de sangre.

_Milk… _susurre triste al verla en esas condiciones_ ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo eso?_ no podía perder más tiempo… a pesar de mis malos recuerdos debía llevarla al hospital, así que temblante, la levante entre mis brazos, camine debilitado, estábamos en el pasillo y baje las escaleras, pero entonces se atravesó otro recuerdo más en mi mente.

_ "¡te dije que te bañes!_ me sujeto del brazo y me grito Minashi una vez que se vino a vivir con nosotros.

_ ¡suéltame! ¡Tú eres una bruja! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti, no me fastidies!_ me zafe bruscamente de su agarre y de repente mi padre apareció detrás de mí, yo voltee a verlo y de repente un bofetazo cayó en mi mejilla, mi padre me había golpeado.

_ ¡los odio! ¡Los odio a los dos!_ después de decirles eso, me marche corriendo hacia afuera, pero yo solo sabía que _ "por su culpa mi padre me golpeo y nunca más tuve la oportunidad de pedirle perdón por lo que le dije"

De repente sentí que mi sandalia se trabó en la escalera y caímos, pero para protegerla me di la vuelta y la subí en mi cuerpo, mi espalda se raspo con todos los bordes de la escalera al intentar protegerla y por distraerme, Milk iba a salir más lastimada, lo mejor sería que salga rápidamente de esa casa. Así que el levante nuevamente y con el dolor de mí espalda comencé a caminar apresuradamente hasta que vi a puerta principal, mientras más me apresuraba sentía que la puerta se iba alejando cada vez más. Hasta que por fin llegue y Salí de aquella casa infernal, la luz invadió mis pupilas y me dejo enceguecido momentáneamente, pero más estaba consternado por aquellos recuerdos que aún me dejaban muy mal.

_Milk..._ pensé_ debo llevarte al hospital_ asi que tome un poco de mi sangre e invoque a mis perros rastreadores... al instante apareció pakkun.

_ Kakashi, no te ves bien…_ dijo mi perro líder.

_ Pakkun, lleva a Milk al hospital, yo voy a seguirles…_ tome el cinturón de mi uniforme y amarre a Milk a la espalda del can más grande. No tardaron más y se la llevaron a paso veloz.

Vi mientras se la llevaban, la verdad es que estaba tan consternado que era mejor que ellos se la lleven. Aun así, Milk me importaba, así que los seguí aunque a paso más lento, a medida que pasaba cada instante los recuerdos de mi padre aun me dejaban anonadado. Pero debía superar esto, debía dejar de lado el hacerme todo el tiempo la victima por algo que ocurrió hace muchos años… debo ser fuerte, debo estar sereno, Milk me necesita y no debe verme así.

Eso fue lo que yo mismo me dije tratando de evadir aquellos recuerdos que a pesar del tiempo me seguían lastimando y ahora mucho más que antes, pero si yo no sacaba a Milk de ese lugar, nadie más podría hacerlo.. Ahora debía estar sereno, respire profundamente y conté hasta diez, mientras aun saltaba por los tejados detrás de mis perros rastreadores.

Posteriormente a una apresurada marcha con dirección al hospital, llegamos y una vez que los canes se detuvieron en la puerta, desajuste la correa que ataba a Milk a uno de mis rastreadores y el tome entre mis brazos, su cabello corto caía hacia abajo, dejándome ver su rostro maltratado, lleno de sangre y moretones. Atravesé la sala de urgencias y busque algún médico, al instante unas dos enfermeras trajeron una camilla y apareció el doctor, me la arrebataron de mis brazos y la subieron a la camilla, sin decirme nada se marcharon con ella, pero antes que el doctor se fuera, volvió hacia mí.

_ ¿a esa mujer la golpearon no es así? _ cuestiono

_ parece que así fue_ respondí corto a toda explicación.

_ Sus heridas son muy profundas, al parecer tiene una hemorragia interna y no puedo darte buenas expectativas, tratare de hacer lo que pueda _ dicho eso, el medico partió a atenderla.

Tome asiento en la sala de espera y me sentía realmente angustiado por que Milk estaba gravemente herida. Mi perro Pakkun solo dijo "parece que sabes quién pudo haberla dejado así". Esas palabras me recordaron quien pudo haber sido el culpable de esa maldad contra ella… pero lo que no comprendía era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¿No se suponía que la amaba? Me recorrió una gran rabia por toda mi espina dorsal y un nudo en mi garganta, no me dejaba tragar aquella acción por parte de él.

Apreté mis puños, me levante del asiento, deje a mis perros atrás y Salí a la puerta principal de aquel hospital. Y como lo había sospechado en un inicio, Goku nos había seguido y estaba a una distancia de 10 metros del lugar donde me encontraba. Se veía tan sereno, y eso me daba mucha más ira. Así que me acerque con un paso amenazador, una vez que estuve frente a él lo mire negando la cabeza.

_ eres un imbécil…. tienes a la mujer más maravillosa a tu lado y no supiste valorarla y por si fuera poco, la has lastimado de esa manera ¡dime, porque lo hiciste!_ apreté mis puños mientras él me miraba con indiferencia.

_ tú no tienes por qué meterte en este asunto… a ti eso no te importa..._respondió groseramente

Me enfurecí ante su amena explicación y rápidamente logre golpearlo en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire.

_ ¡idiota! ¡No ves que ella sufrió bastante por ti!_alce la voz con frustración_ ¡ahora se debate en la vida y la muerte por tu culpa!_ Un sonido de sorpresa escuche salir de sus labios cuando le dije que Milk podría morir_ si tú no sabes valorar a esa mujer, yo si lo hare y estaré allí cuando más me necesite… porque sabes bien que yo amo a Milk…_ declare y él se reincorporo con una mirada asesina. _ escúchame bien, si Milk muere a causa de esto, ¡te juro que te matare a como dé lugar!… _ lo amenace y lo mire de la misma manera, no iba a intimidarme con esa mirada_ porque yo la amo y si tengo que matarte para que ella no sufra más, ¡así lo hare!_ Goku se quedó perplejo y rabioso.

_¿ qué has dicho?_ el pelinegro apretó sus puños a punto de atacarme.

_ Lo que oíste…. Yo amo a tu mujer y si ella sobrevive voy a hacerla feliz, la hare tan feliz que tendrá que olvidarse de ti en algún momento…

Goku no espero más y se abalanzo sobre mí, con un puño lleno de chakra dorado quiso atravesarme el cuerpo, pero lo evadí rápidamente, así que retrocedí y acumule chakra en mi brazo para formar el chidori y a una gran velocidad me dirigía hacia el para atravesarlo con mi técnica de rayo, cuando estuve a punto de impactarlo el desapareció como si fuera una ilusión, comencé a buscarlo y note que se encontraba arriba de mí. Estaba flotando, di un salto para encontrarme a su altura y de repente una gran lluvia de bolas de chakra era dirigida a mí y rápidamente utilice el jutsu de sustitución. Un trozo de madera fue la que recibió aquel ataque mortal, y yo me oculte bajo la tierra. Cuando se posesiono en la superficie, tome sus pies y lo enterré hasta su cuello. Salí de mi escondite y con mi kunai lo posesione en su cuello. Goku me miro con rabia y una gran ráfaga de chakra salió de su cuerpo y me expulso a una corta distancia. Goku estaba liberado y yo corrí rápidamente con mi chidori y él estaba acumulando más chakra en sus manos, un puño en forma de dragón dorado. Entonces también ataco de frente, tenía reservado un haz sobre la manga, quería herirlo y esquivar su ataque a último segundo. Pero cuando me acerque más esa bola de chakra se incrementó instantáneamente y yo me vi sin salida, solo me quedaba atravesarlo y recibir su ataque...

De repente cuando nuestros ataques estaban a un centímetro uno del otro, nuestros cuerpos se paralizaron. Con las pupilas nos dirigimos a averiguar quién fue el causante de nuestra inmovilidad. Era Shikaku que utilizaba su habilidad especial de las sombras para paralizarnos y además el, estaba junto a la Hokage, observándonos con algo de molestia.

_ suéltalos Shikaku... necesito hablar con ellos_ dando la orden, el pelinegro de coleta alta y una cicatriz en la cara, deshizo su técnica de aprisionamiento de las sombras y nos dejo libres.

_ Tsunade..._ quiso explicar Goku.

_¡silencio!_ grito con voz de mando_ no sé lo que ustedes se traen, pero están frente al hospital, ¡deberían tener un poco más de respeto a las personas hospitalizadas!, ¡si no se dieron cuenta, sus técnicas alarmaron a toda la gente!

Me percate que a nuestro alrededor habían 20 shinobis que nos observaban algo alarmados. Me dio mucha vergüenza haber dado este tipo de espectáculo, yo jamás hubiese sido capaz de hacer eso, pero el tan solo pensar que este maldito lastimo a Milk y que además quiere seguir lastimándola, solo me llenaba de coraje, tanto que no controle mis actos.

_ lamento mucho lo ocurrido lady Tsunade, nos descontrolamos y no nos per...

_ ¡tú también, silencio Kakashi!_ me grito, ni siquiera acepto mis disculpas_ me siento realmente desilusionada de ti, tu que siempre conservas la calma ante toda situación, no puedo creer que des esta clase de teatros en plena calle… _ su rostro fruncido de enojo trato de serenarse._ ustedes dos, ¡quiero verlos en mi oficina más tarde! Si tienen sus diferencias, ¡vayan a uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde la gente no tenga que soportar su desconsideración!

Diciendo eso, nosotros acatamos en silencio y ella comenzó a marcharse con Shikaku Nara y los demás shinobis. Una vez que Tsunade desapareció de nuestra vista, volví a observar fija y amenazadoramente a Goku, al igual que él, también me observaba con desprecio y odio.

_Kakashi Sempai!_ oí que me llamaba una mujer desde la puerta del hospital, voltee a verla y supe que tenía noticias de mi Milk, así que volví a otear de perfil a Goku amenazadoramente y luego me marche donde la enfermera._ Kakashi sempai, la mujer que trajo esta fuera de peligro, pero tenemos algo que tal vez le pueda interesar y necesitaremos de su ayuda…

Dicho eso, me intrigo lo que me tendrían que decir acerca de Milk, pero no iba a recibir la noticia frente a ese sujeto fastidioso. Así que entre con las manos en el bolsillo y camine por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Milk.

Una vez que abrió la puerta de la habitación 203, pude ver que el doctor estaba revisando el cardiograma y los demás implementos que estaban conectados a Milk...

_Dr. Aquí traigo a Kakashi sempai..._ dijo la enfermera mientras cerraba la puerta para dejarnos solos.

_ ¿Cómo esta Milk?_ interrogue ya un poco calmado, observando su dulce rostro cubierto por gazas y sus brazos envueltos como una momia...

_ Ella se encuentra mejor, era algo imposible que ella muera en esas circunstancias, aunque podemos decir que estuvo a punto de hacerlo… pero si le mande a llamar es porque quiero que vea esto_ me hizo un ademan de mano para que este a su lado.

Con sus manos fue bajando su bata a la altura de sus pechos. No pude evitar sonrojarme y para disimularlo evadí la mirada.

_ esa es la marca de maldición, la misma que tiene Anko Sempai…_ ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Marca de maldición? Me dejo perplejo, así que volví a mirar el hombro a la altura del cuello de Milk, y allí estaba... quede anonadado, ¿milk se encontró con Orochimaru?.._ es esta la razón por la que ella no murió, al parecer esa marca le propino ciertas células regenerativas, por lo que en dos días ella podrá ser dada de alta_ contesto dejándome más angustiado_ aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa… sucede que ella en su cuerpo tiene un alto contenido de chacrka…. Pero….

_ ¿pero qué?_ lo mire para exigirle que me explique.

_ esta marca no es completamente igual a la de Anko, esta es más peligrosa, porque no solo amenaza su existencia, sino también la de toda la nación del fuego…

_ ¿a qué te refieres?_ solo pude cuestionar brevemente porque estaba sobresaturado de angustia.

_ la señorita contiene en su cuerpo una excesiva cantidad de chakra que es similar como a la de una gran bomba que expulsada, podría llegar a matar a toda la nación del fuego...

_ ¡¿qué es lo que dices?_ cada vez me quedaba más pasmado, y solo sabía que si Tsunade se enteraba de esto, Milk podría llegar a ser asesinada por alguno de los shinobis de la aldea… seria asesinada para no correr peligro… _ ¿ y... hay alguna probabilidad de quitarle esa gran cantidad de chackra?

_ aún no sabemos, ni siquiera la marca de contención de la maldición podría evitar que todo ese poder sea expulsado…

Me quede preocupado, y solo respire profundamente, tratando de pensar en alguna solución… esto iba de mal en peor y nada de esto me agradaba para nada…. Si Milk llegaba a expulsar…. Espera un momento… ahora que recuerdo, Goku estaba con el traje destrozado y algunas heridas en su cuerpo… eso quiere decir que Milk ya peleo contra Goku y para dejarlo en el estado que estaba, tuvo que expulsar parte de este poder… pero que yo sepa, Milk aún no controla su poder totalmente y si otra vez vuelve a ocurrir aquello seria el fin de….

_ si quiere, puede quedarse con ella hasta que acabe la hora de visita_ me dijo, pero me parecía sospechosa su reacción, seguro estaba planeando ir a avisarle a Tsunade sobre la situación de peligro en la que está la aldea a causa de Milk… pero yo nada puedo hacer para evitarlo, más que hablar con Tsunade mas tarde...

_ está bien, me quedare con ella…

El doctor salió de la habitación y yo me senté en un asiento que se encontraba a lado de la cama. La observe detalladamente, me causo mucha ternura al verla, pero también me provoco tanta rabia verla todo lastimada, pero ahora lo peor se avecinaba, Milk tendría que huir si Tsunade no accede a buscar alguna alternativa para quitarle esa maldición…

_ no te vayas…._ escuche que susurro levemente entre sueños.

_ Milk, estoy aquí…_ dije suavemente y sujetándola de la mano, me acerque a su rostro para detallarla más detenidamente.

De repente sus ojos bellos se abrieron lentamente y yo me quede quieto y nervioso, porque estaba tan cerca de su rostro que no sabía si alejarme o quedarme más tiempo allí, y sin percatarme un abrazo se posesiono de mi cuello y quede totalmente sorprendido al ver que sus labios estaban unidos a los míos, ella me estaba besando…


	35. Chapter 35: En tu Ausencia (PARTE 1)

**CAPITULO 35**

**EN TU AUSENCIA (PARTE I)**

Hoolaaaa por dios eso si que fue una gran tortura :( no saben cuanto lamento haberme ausentado todo este tiempo, la verdad es que no se como logre escribir este cap, todo se me desmorono en mi corta vida de estudiante universitaria, voy en segundo año de derecho, los estudios no me van tan bien, encima enferme, problemas familiares, problemas de pareja ufff todo un caos, realmente me apena presentarme ante uds después de tanto tiempo, incluso creo que ya todas (os) mis lectores abandonaron el fic, pero bueno… por respeto y aprecio a aquellos que aun tienen las esperanzas de que el fic continue, es que escribir este cap, aclarar también que lei todo el fic nuevamente para no pasarme de largo ningún detalle, pero si uds ven que erre en algo porfa, quisiera que me lo hagan saber :) muchas gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron sus reviews y espero que la opornutidad me traiga nuevamente con el cap 36:) gracias!

* * *

De repente sus ojos bellos se abrieron lentamente y yo me quede quieto y nervioso, porque estaba tan cerca de su rostro que no sabía si alejarme o quedarme más tiempo allí, y sin percatarme un abrazo se posesiono de mi cuello y quede totalmente sorprendido al ver que sus labios estaban unidos a los míos, ella me estaba besando…

* * *

Ella me besaba, sus ojos entrecerrados me dejaban perplejo, enamorado totalmente. No pude reaccionar de ninguna manera, me sentía tan cálido por dentro, me sentía tan feliz. Ella sonrió levemente soltó sus brazos de mi cuello y volvió a cerrar sus orbes hermosos. Yo me quede a la distancia donde me había dejado marcado con aquel cálido beso. Pero una idea triste atravesó mi cabeza, pensé que quizás aquella demostración, no fue pensando en mí, sino en Goku o tal vez en Satoshi. Cerré mis ojos no quería arruinar el momento, era demasiado perfecto como para pensar que ella me beso pensando en otro, eso sí sería deprimente. Pero no puedo dudarlo, aquel beso desencadeno en mí el eterno deseo de amarla, incondicionalmente y protegerla del sufrimiento.

—Milk…— susurre tomándola de la mano— prometo no abandonarte, voy a protegerte, te lo prometo...— prometí y tome su mano para darle un dulce beso superficial

* * *

Vi como el médico se llevó a Kakashi para conversar con él, aunque estaba decidido a luchar por Milk, aún me causaba cierto desconcierto lo que me acababa de decir, "que el ama a Milk", esa declaración me llenaba de una inmensa ira, tanto que era capaz de matarlo en ese instante, pero para su suerte llego Tsunade y solo fui reprendido como un niño. Yo no puedo permitir que Milk y Kakashi estén juntos, además, yo prometí que estaría con ella hasta el final. Por el momento no podía hacer nada, esa barrera aún existía y no me permitía avanzar a más de 10 metros del lugar donde se encuentra mi esposa. Di un suspiro pesado y cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme, de repente como si hubiese sido iluminado por un rayo, me pareció que debía aclarar las cosas con Milk, ese sería el inicio para que ella pueda volver a creer en mí y lo que debía hacer en ese momento era acabar de una vez con esta mentira que solo trajo dolor a la persona que amo, debía llenarme de valor e ir a explicarle a Tsunade sobre mi parentesco con Milk y pedirle a Shizune que aclare el parentesco que ambos tenemos

Al instante me eleve en el cielo y me marche con dirección a la oficina de Tsunade a toda velocidad. Al llegar toque la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, así que me incline un poco y por la rendija de la puerta vi que estaban Tsunade y Shizune observando un documento que al parecer les había perturbado bastante. De todas maneras yo necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ambas sobre esa mentira que me costó hacer sufrir a la mujer que más amo. Entonces entre por la puerta y camine frente al escritorio, Shizune me observo y Tsunade con cara de preocupación me vio atentamente.

- Buenos días Lady Tsunade, Shizune… vine porque quiero hablarles sobre...— no pude terminar mi oración porque Shizune me interrumpió.

— Ahora mismo me voy Tsunade sama….—dijo afligida y salió apenada sin dirigirme la mirada.

— Shizune….— le llame por su nombre, ella se detuvo en la puerta y no volteo a verme, un momento de silencio invadió aquella oficina, luego de un tiempo incomodo, Tsunade hablo y Shizune salió de aquella oficina — ¿Tsunade que ocurre?

— No sucede nada, solo estoy esperando que Kakashi regrese para asignarles una misión a ambos— dijo levantándose y agarrándose las manos en la espalda mientras ve atravesó de la ventana.

— ¿Una misión?— repetí confundido

— Así es, pero aún no puedo darte los detalles hasta que él llegue….— dijo finalizando mis cuestionan tés.

Me quede en silencio durante un tiempo, no sé si era el momento preciso para decirle mi parentesco con Milk y el por qué no dije nada al respecto, tal vez oportunidades como esta no se me presenten más, debía aprovechar y decirle la verdad, principalmente a ella que me dio cobijo y una oportunidad de pelear con hombres más fuertes.

— Tengo algo que decirle….— pero al instante me silencio

— Goku, se lo que quieres decirme, lo sé perfectamente

— ¿Que lo sabes?

— Si, viniste a decirme que Milk no es tu hermana, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Cuando ella desapareció, pude percibir que tus sentimientos hacia ella no eran los de un hermano que quiere a una hermana, así que me permití hacer una prueba de sangre de los dos y pude constatar que ella y tú no son hermanos, ahora quiero que me digas que clase de parentesco tienen ustedes dos — dijo Tsunade caminando cerca de su escritorio y se sienta y me observa detalladamente con las manos sobre su pupitre.

—Lamento mucho haberlo ocultado durante todo este tiempo, lo que dices es verdad, Milk y yo no somos hermanos, lo que me une a ella son lazos de familiaridad pero no como una persona consanguínea, si no como…— estaba algo apenado de decirle la verdad que callé desde que volví a esta dimensión, aquello que la lastimo mucho y me alejo de ella.— Milk en realidad es… es mi esposa — declare agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada desde un principio?— cuestiono con una mirada de desilusión y conteniendo una rabia interna

— No lo sé, creo que fue por no herir los sentimientos de Shizune, ella fue muy amable conmigo y cuando ocurrió aquello entre nosotros, no pude decirle que yo era casado, no quería lastimar sus sentimientos y tampoco quería quedar mal ante ti por no haber establecido mi estado de casado desde un inicio.

**FLASH BACK**

Ya había pasado 6 meses desde que llegue a esa dimensión y aquella rubia líder de la aldea, me había entregado un apartamento, me facilitaba la comida, también las misiones difíciles de las cuales yo estaba muy agradecido. Pero en esa ocasión cuando ella me llamo a su oficina, pude ver que una tristeza profunda albergaba en sus gestos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunte sin importarme mucho la causa de su malestar.

— Goku, tengo que pedirte un favor…— dijo suavemente

— ¿Cuál es ese favor que dices?— interrogue intrigado

— Veras, los padres de Shizune que viven en la nación que está muy lejos de aquí, fueron atacados por una legión de shinobis perversos de la aldea del sonido, ellos mataron a muchas personas en ese lugar, fueron tantos los muertos, que entre los fallecidos estaban los padres de Shizune. Como sabrás ella en este momento está muy triste, quiere ir a velar a sus padres y reconstruir la aldea... pero al parecer esa aldea será atacada nuevamente y la poca gente que queda con vida, corre el riesgo de morir. Así que necesitaremos de tu fuerza para poder protegerlos, también voy a enviar a otros Shinobis. Así podrán proteger a esa aldea aliada a Konoha.

— Bueno, por mi no hay problema

Y fue en aquella misión donde Shizune se enamoró de mi… no mucho después de que completamos de reconstruir aquella aldea donde los padres de Shizune fallecieron. Aún recuerdo aquella tarde de verano en la que estábamos en la escuela tratando de animar a los pocos niños sobrevivientes, como de costumbre, yo los hacía sonreír y no pude evitar percatarme de que desde ese momento ella me veía de forma diferente.

Cuando después de 3 meses de estar en ese lugar, nuestra amistad se volvió en algo mas intimo, fue entonces en el que no pude percatarme que su amistad se convierta en algo mas, en algo que solo terminaría lastimándola. Aquella noche en la que habíamos terminado con el trabajo en ese lugar, todos comían y disfrutaban, era un pequeño agasajo por el trabajo que habíamos realizado. Me encontraba entonces sentado junto a los demás compañeros alrededor de la fogata, pero Shizune estaba triste y en silencio se aparto del grupo para caminar por el bosquecillo. Nadie más que yo me di cuenta de su ausencia, así que decidí seguirle, y no muy lejos la encontré, estaba apoyada en un árbol, camine hacia ella, cuando de pronto un sollozo llego a mis oídos, ella estaba llorando. Preocupado me le acerque y le toque el hombro, ella volteo a verme con los ojos cristalinos y se quedo mirándome fijamente.

— Shizune…. — susurre su nombre despacio y ella se abalanzo sobre mi y se aferro a mi pecho y comenzó a llorar. Lloro desconsoladamente, y yo no podía hacer nada. Cuando después de unos minutos ella pudo calmarse, me volvió a mirar y me dijo...

— Goku san— susurro delicadamente— muchas gracias por haber venido a ayudar a proteger y reconstruir la aldea de mis padres, muchas gracias— me dio tanta pena verla llorar nuevamente , que solo le limpie las lagrimas con mis manos, en ese momento no sabía cómo se sentía exactamente , así que solo me calle y la otee fijamente con calidez, ella también lo hizo, de repente no comprendí como, pero yo la bese, la tome del mentón y la atraje a mí, no recuerdo bien cuál fue el motivo de haberle hecho eso.. Quizá era una forma de aliviar su pena no lo sé… solo sé que ese beso que le di no fue uno insignificante para ella, por culpa mía Shizune se ilusiono conmigo, ese fue el único engaño que hice, en lo único que me equivoque…. Y que pensé que Milk estaba molesta por ello, pensé que el engaño al que se refería era a aquel beso que le di a Shizune.

Una vez que nos alejamos ella me sonrió cálidamente con una alegría radical, era imposible pensar que ese rostro estuviese llorando momentos antes.

— Te quiero Goku….— susurro aferrándose a mis brazos. Pero fue un sentimiento que no pudo ser correspondido, porque al instante desperté de aquella confusión y recordé que Milk me estaba esperando, que ella era mi esposa, y que ella era la única que debía amarme y yo amarla

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

— Fue por eso que no pude atreverme a decirles que yo tenía esposa…

— Definitivamente lo que has hecho Goku me tiene realmente desilusionada, jamás pensé que serias esa clase de hombres que omiten su matrimonio para cautivar a otras mujeres, y pensar que puse en tus manos a mi Shizune, incluso le di ánimos para que ella pudiera estar contigo y ahora resulta que tú tienes tu esposa, ¡Sabes el daño que le vas a hacer con esa noticia!— dio un golpe al escritorio muy iracunda.

— Lo siento mucho— dije apenado — además ella ya lo sabe... —dije con una voz tenue

— ¿Lo sabe?— ese momento asentí con la cabeza, Tsunade se quedo algo pasmada, al parecer había recordado algo malo y apretó sus dientes y con uno de los libros que estaba en su escritorio me lo arrojo a la cara, pero yo evadí aquel objeto— realmente me siento desilusionada.

A lo que note Tsunade lo tomo peor que Shizune, aunque quería decirle que no fue intencional, ella parecía no comprender, estaba tan rabiosa y apenas si podía contener su cordura.

— ¡Eres despreciable Goku, definitivamente me arrepiento haberla puesto a tu disposición!, ¡Son Goku tu ya no eres bienvenido en esta oficina!— gritó iracunda.

— ¡No Tsunade sama! — suplico la recién llegada, era Shizune que estaba con la compañía de Kakashi— no diga esas cosas, por favor…— se acerco a la rubia iracunda— Goku no tiene la culpa de haber omitido la existencia de Milk, además yo comprendo el porqué lo hizo, fue para protegerme y por no lastimarme… por favor Tsunade sama, no lo juzgue…

—Shizune….—susurro apenada, dio un respiro profundo y logro calmarse— esta bien, que bueno que ya llegaste Kakashi…— dijo observando al espectador de cabello plateado, yo lo observe de reojo y no pude evitar sentir rabia y celos.

— Si, ¿me mando a llamar?

— Les tengo asignada una misión, deben ir a la aldea de la lluvia y recoger unos documentos importantes para la aldea.

— A los dos— repetí con cierto fastidio.

— Así es Goku, Kakashi va a acompañarte… ¡sabiendo lo que hiciste no tienes ni derecho a objetar! ¡Es una orden!, Shizune les dará los detalles, ahora retírense…

Sin decir nada mas ella tomo asiento y yo junto a mis acompañantes salí de la oficina, allí Shizune nos dio los documentos y quedo algo triste. Kakashi tomo la parte que le correspondía y comenzó a alejarse.

— Dentro de 1 hr nos vemos en la puerta de la aldea…. No te retrases por qué no te esperare— concluyo para luego marcharse.

Una vez que el desapareció de nuestra vista yo estaba dispuesto a despedirme de Shizune, pero ella quedo muy afligida.

— Lo siento mucho Goku…— dijo con una voz tenue.

—no, no te preocupes, yo creo que se le pasara… aunque no logro comprender porque es que se molesto bastante— dije sin comprender.

— Lo siento— dijo comenzando a lagrimear y luego marcharse. Yo solo observe como llorando había regresado a la oficina de Tsunade, me parecía algo extraño ese su "lo siento"

No cavile nada mas, solo tenía que ir al hospital para despedirme de Milk, claro, siempre y cuando pudiese atravesar aquella barrera. Y así fue que Salí de aquel edificio y me eleve por los cielos y me dirigí al hospital.

* * *

Una vez que Salí de la oficina de la Hokage, me apresure en llegar al hospital... aquella misión nos llevaría entr dias y para mi seria algo muy triste irme sin despedirme de milk. Ingrese al hospital, camine por los pasillos y llegue a aquella habitación. Abrí la perilla y el sol ilumino la habitación de color amarillo, allí estaba Milk, sentada sobre la cama con vista hacia la ventana.

— Hola….— fue lo único que pude decirle, estaba nervioso. Ella volteo a verme, su rostro lleno de parches y con vendajes me hacían verla tan delicada, tan frágil.

— Hola… Kakashi…— dijo para luego volver la mirada hacia la ventana.

Me acerque a ella y me puse en su delante, ella elevo la vista y fingió una leve sonrisa.

— Me alegra que te encuentres mejor, Milk….— le dije, tenía tantas ansias de abrazarla, de besarla... pero a juzgar por su actitud, ella no recordaba lo que hizo estando semi inconciente.

— Gracias por preocuparte y muchas gracias por socorrerme — agradeció con una voz tan delicada, yo trague saliva y tome asiento a su lado.

— Milk, ¿Cómo fue que tienes la marca de maldición?— interrogue fingiendo que su cercanía no me afectaba en nada.

— Bueno… fue aquella vez que mi tumor regreso y estaba a punto de morir, Satoshi… el me otorgo ese poder para poder salvarme

— Eso fue muy peligroso, si tu no hubieses sido compatible, hubieses muerto… — dije comprendiendo que el hijo de Minashi había sido quien salvo a Milk.

— Lo sé, en aquel entonces no me importaba nada y si moría tampoco me importaba…. Al fin y al cabo yo estaba destinada a morir desde un inicio…— yo la otee buscando una explicación a lo que ella había dicho— no me mires así —sonrió levemente— es que, en la dimensión donde él y yo vivíamos juntos, yo tenía que morir al cabo de dos meses…— su voz se volvió quebradiza— ni yo puedo comprender porque… porque….— dijo a punto de desbordar su tristeza.

Como un impulso la tome entre mis brazos, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Pude oír como un sonido de sorpresa salió de sus labios, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, estaba preocupado, me había dejado llevar por el momento y temía que ella me rechazara. Que me dijera "¡eres un atrevido! ¡Suéltame!", pero entonces note como unos brazos rodearon mi cintura, quede absorto. Pero mi sorpresa se convirtió en una tristeza inmensa cuando escuche el llanto del pelinegro. Ella se aferro a mí y comenzó a llorar, mis manos temblaban y se dirigían a su cabeza, una vez que el toque ese temblor desapareció, acaricie su cabello y la abrace…

— Desahógate….— le dije y ella así lo hizo.

Ese momento me sentí importante para ella, podía decirse que era su amigo y que ella ahora tenía confianza en mí, me sería algo más sencillo entrar en su corazón. Allí nos quedamos, fue un momento en el que su corazón se entrelazo con el mío.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y a juzgar por el inmenso mar de lagrimas que derramo, ella si tenía mucho pesar en su pecho. Pero ahora ella se encontraba mejor, se aparto de mí y limpio sus lágrimas que aun quedaban en sus mejillas.

— Gracias… — me mostro una sonrisa deslumbrante— realmente necesitaba que alguien me oyera…

— Que va… yo no hice nada— evadí su rostro para evitar que se percatara de mi sonrojo.— ¿Co…cómo te encuentras?— no entendía porque me puse a tartamudear.

— Aun me siento débil pero estoy mejor, estoy algo cansada, aquella pelea que tuve con Goku me dejo agotadísima.

— E…entonces deberías estar descansando — me levante y le ayude a recostar puse una mano en su espalda y uno en su pecho para poder equilibrar y recostarla suavemente.

Una mueca de enojo se presento en su rostro y yo no entendía porque, hasta que vi mi mano derecha que estaba en medio de sus pechos. Al instante me reincorpore y oculte mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

— Di... discúlpame— dije queriendo salir de la habitacion

— Kakashi… — susurro y yo me detuve sin poder verla— gracias por ayudarme, escucharme… ¡y agradece que no tenga fuerzas porque te ibas a llevar una buena tunda! — elevo la voz pero dejo escapar una risa, seguro era patético verme en este estado, sonrojado, torpe y despistado.

— Si… lo lamento…— respondí arqueando los ojos— supongo que hoy o mañana serás dada de alta, puedes ir a casa cuando quieras, sabes donde está la llave…

— ¿Te marcharas?

— Tengo una misión… volveré dentro d días máximo... así que por favor cuídate mucho hasta entonces— me despedí rápidamente, Salí de la habitación sin darle tiempo a que ella me diga algo, estaba tan ruborizado, " por Dios, esta es la primera vez que me siento como un tonto"

Ya había transcurrido una hora y tenía que llegar a la puerta principal de la aldea, allí me estaría esperando el odioso de Son Goku.

* * *

A la distancia vi como llegaba el sujeto que había provocado una gran ira en mí. Apenas llego con sus manos dentro sus bolsillos, no pude contenerme, lo quise dar un ganchazo pero el evadió el ataque haciéndose a un lado. Apreté mis puños y una ira incontenible nacía dentro de mí.

— ¿Y ahora tu que tienes?— cuestiono tranquilamente

— ¡Ella es mía, no te le acerques!— le grite enfurecido

— No me digas que tu….

**FLASH BACK**

Estuve caminando durante varios minutos sin rumbo alguno, estaba tan pensativo y algo intrigado por la nueva misión que acababa de asignarnos Tsunade, me parecía muy extraño que de repente nos convocara a Kakashi y a mí, sabiendo perfectamente que yo no me llevo bien con él.

— Hum... por que será— deje escapar en mi preocupación.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al hospital y entonces decidí ir a despedirme de Milk y decirle que a mi regreso ella y yo tendríamos que hablar sobre las confusiones que hubo, bueno, eso siempre y cuando lograra atravesar aquella barrera que me había impedido socorrerla, solo esperaba que esa limitación no se encontrara mas allí. Y cuando avance un poco más, evidentemente choque con esa barrera transparente. Estaba fastidiado, pero con tan solo verla me sentiría un poco mas aliviado. Entonces me eleve en el cielo y fui rodeando aquella barrera que en si cubría todo el hospital, y así recorrí ventana por ventana, hasta que la encontré, su cabellera negra me decía que era ella. Al instante una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro pero, me quede pasmado cuando vi aquella escena, era Kakashi que estaba abrazando a mi Milk.

Una gran ira se desencadeno en mi cuerpo, al instante comencé a golpear con todas mis fuerzas aquella barrera y grite su nombre una y otra y otra vez, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos me podía oír. Seguí insistiendo en llamar su atención, pero no me escuchaban. Con esa rabia contenida estaba dispuesto a esperarlo en la puerta de Konoha para así darle su merecido a ese quita esposas.

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

— ¡No vuelvas a acercártele! ¡Me oíste!— le amenace, pero él me ignoro y siguió caminando. Ese sujeto realmente me exasperaba, aunque no pude evitar sentir un dolor intenso en el pecho.

No dijo nada, y yo camine tras él con dirección a nuestra misión. Al menos debía apresurarme en cumplirla para poder regresar con Milk y así explicarle todo lo sucedido y también quitar ese enorme rencor que me tiene.

* * *

Estoy recostada en la cama de este hospital, no puedo evitar sentirme triste porque Goku no solo me había lastimado en el corazón, sino también en mi cuerpo. Aun así, yo logre lastimarlo aunque un poco, y con esa batalla debo reconocer que atacar su cuero no será tan doloroso, así que estoy decidida a atacar su corazón, voy a hacerlo sufrir como él me hizo sufrir a mí. Goku, vas a pagar todo lo que me has hecho, ¡eso te lo puedo jurar!

De pronto escuche que la perilla de la puerta se movía, en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie, tal vez sería una de esas enfermeras que me dirían que coma, o que me cambiaran los vendajes, pero la verdad es que no quiero cambiar palabras con nadie así que me hice a las dormidas. Solo escuche una respiración que no decía nada, eso me pareció extraño, así que abrí mis ojos y voltee a ver a aquella persona, pero….. Una navaja ingreso por mi costilla….


	36. Chapter 36: En tu Ausencia (PARTE II)

**CAPITULO 36**

**EN TU AUSENCIA (PARTEII)**

_Hola a todo el mundo, soy yo shyo después de tanto tiempo no se que decirles, regrese de lo mas profundo del inframundo, y por eso digo que hoy estoy aun viva :) aveces la vida es muy difícil pero aun con los pesares y obstáculos que la vida te pone uno debe levantarse, y seguir con lo que aun no ha dejado concluido :) se que tal vez muchos de mis lectores ya no están mas, y se que tal vez ya no haya lectores pero después de tanto tiempo quiero terminar con lo que empece. Discúlpenme si me eh oxidado un poquitín jajaja espero que me digan que les parece este capitulo , que en realidad me ha costando mucho muchísimo! XD por que había tantos, pero tantos caminos para guiar el fic, que al final me decidi por este, asi será mas interesante :) MUCHAS GRACIAS a aquellas personas que aun están en línea con el fic, les agradezco y espero sus comentarios, ya saben que ese es mi preciado oro XD y si me dejan mi preciado oro me animaran mucho a que suba el sig cap, gracias de antemano y les dejo leer :)_

* * *

_Una navaja ingreso por mi costilla…._

_- _ Lo lamento.. pero tenia que hacerlo – me dijo la voz de una mujer que llevaba una mascara de gatito cubriendo su rostro.

De aquella herida comenzó a brotar sangre, me sujete la herida tratando de evitar que me desangrara, pude ver como aquel liquido carmín se escurría entre mis dedos. Volví a ver a mi agresor y de repente mi vista comenzó a nublarse, sentía que mi cuerpo se adormecía.

_ ¿Por qué?_ cuestione con una voz débil.

Esa persona tomo la cuchilla que estaba impregnada de sangre y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, no me respondió, no me dijo por qué ¿Por qué quería matarme? En ese instante supe que no debía permanecer allí por más tiempo, de lo contrario terminaría asesinándome. Hice un esfuerzo y expulse una ráfaga de energía que permitió que ella saliera volando y parte de las paredes de aquella habitación quedaran destruidas, aproveche la oportunidad, me puse de pie, me sentía debilitada pero aun podía moverme, así que apreté muy bien la bata de hospital y salte por un cráter en la pared, salte y llegue al piso, pero por el peso de mi cuerpo caí pesadamente, me volví a levantar y una daga corto un costado de mi brazo, y luego cayó al piso. Me di la vuelta y note que esa persona estaba corriendo hacia mí. No espere más y comencé a correr por mi vida, en ese momento me sentía debilitada así que no podría contraatacar por el momento, solo active mi escudo de chakra y seguí corriendo

- ¡No huiras de mí!_ gritó y de repente algo exploto contra mi campo de fuerza y me dejo desprotegida, no pude aguantar la presión y caí al suelo.

Ella se acercaba a mí a toda prisa con una katana que saco de su espalda y faltando 4 cm para que me impactara pude recuperar el campo de fuerza, con tan solo el choque de su ataque, la barra de acero se rompió ante el impacto. Sabía que no aguantaría huir todo el tiempo así que debía saber dónde ir y debía pensar rápidamente. Por mi orgullo no iría donde Goku y Kakashi se había marchado a una misión, ¿A quién podría acudir?... fue entonces que su imagen se me vino a la mente, seguro ella podría ayudarme.

Continúe huyendo a paso lento, por suerte aun tenía algo de energía, pero a pesar de ello sentía que me debilitaba a cada minuto que transcurría, al parecer cuando me apuñalo me introdujo alguna sustancia que me adormecía y me llenaba de dolor interno.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sigues? ¡¿Qué ganas de esto?!_ le grité sin poder comprender ¿Qué había hecho yo como para que esta mujer quiera asesinarme? Ante mis cuestionantes ella no respondió y continúo siguiéndome. De repente como si una ráfaga de luz me atravesara en la mente, se me vino algo a la mente, acerca de la verdadera identidad de aquella mujer.

Luego de tanto farmeo en mi persecución, pude llegar a la puerta de aquel edificio en el que encontraría a Tsunade, fue en ese momento que los ataques de esa mujer se detuvieron y desapareció inmediatamente sin que pudiese ver a donde se dirigió. Corrí por aquellos escalones con mucha pesadez en el cuerpo, atravesé aquellos pasillos y cuando estuve en la puerta de la oficina, entre estrepitosamente cubriendo mi herida que se ubicaba en mi costilla.

_ ¿Milk?_ la rubia se levantó de su silla y me observo

_ Tsunade, ¡por favor ayúdeme!.. Hay una mujer que quiere asesinarme, necesito realmente que me ayude _ debilitada caí de rodilla

_ Lo sé, sé que está sucediendo y lo lamento mucho Milk..._ dijo suavemente

_ ¡¿Qué lo sabes?!_ trate de levantarme y apenas me sostenía en mis piernas_ ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué hice yo para que me quieran asesinar?!_ le grite enfurecida

_ Konoha es la aldea que todos amamos y a veces debemos hacer cosas que no deseamos hacer, solo para mantener la existencia de lo que amamos. No fue decisión mía tu persecución, tuvimos una reunión con los ancianos de la aldea y como me imagino que sabes, tu gran poder no pasó desapercibido…. Quizá no lo sepas pero ese gran poder si llegas a descontrolarlo podrías destruir esta nación con una gran explosión, no podemos arriesgarnos a que llegues a descontrolarte y destruyas todo por lo que años de lucha conseguimos obtener… lo lamento mucho Milk, no quería que esto te suceda, pero... debemos asesinarte_ me quede absorta y me percate que la mujer que me perseguia estaba detrás mio.

Voltee para verla y cuando pude saber la identidad de quien se trataba, sentí como un brazo atravesaba mi abdomen, me quede pasmada, la respiración se me iba y ya no podía moverme, posteriormente sentí que caí pesadamente contra el suelo, mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse sin yo poder hacer nada, cada parpadeo me hacía ver los pasos de aquellas dos mujeres pero en especial de ella, de ella… la mujer que me asesino, aquella pelinegra que me quito al hombre que ame por toda la eternidad, aquella.. Aquella que me observaba agonizar…

* * *

De repente sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho, me detuve bruscamente sobre la rama de un árbol. Esta sensación…. Esta sensación es la misma que tuve en aquella ocasión, cuando Milk estaba en peligro…. Me sujete el pecho totalmente extrañado

_ ¿Qué te sucede?_ me pregunto Goku desde los cielos, yo no le pude responder no tenía aliento para decir algo_ No me digas que te cansaste y necesitas descansar_ dijo posándose en la misma rama que yo.

_ ¿¡Tú no lo sientes!?_ le interrogue sujetándole de la ropa._ ¡¿dímelo?!

_ ¿Que, sentir que?_ al parecer el no comprendía _ suéltame_ se zafo de mi agarre.

¿Por qué, porque soy el único que siente cuando Milk está en peligro?, ¿debería volver?, no puedo dejarla sola, está en el hospital. Siento terror al pensar que a Milk le ocurrió algo, ¿por qué? Por qué me viene esta sensación, siento como si me hubiesen quitado algo de mi cuerpo...

_ ¿¡Oye, tu sientes el ki de Milk!?_ volví a cuestionarle

_ Pues, ya no siento el ki de Milk porque ella no quiere que yo lo perciba… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_ Creo que a Milk le ocurrió algo malo, y creo que ella... ella esta muerta._ dije atonito

_ ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible, la deje al cuidado de Tsunade y Shizune, ellas la cuidaran bien.

_ ¡No puede ser posible!_ grite enfurecido_ Tengo que volver, a Milk le ocurrió algo malo…._ dije y comencé a correr y a saltar tantos arboles como podía, mi objetivo era llegar lo más antes posible, antes de irme pude ver que Goku desapareció, al parecer se tele transporto.

Sentía que mi corazón tarde o temprano se iba a detener, temía tanto, tanto que algo horrible le hubiese ocurrido. Debía apresurarme para quitarme esta angustia del corazón.

* * *

_ ¡No puede ser posible!_ oí que gritó totalmente enfurecido, al parecer él se había percatado de algo que yo aún no entendía _ Tengo que volver, a Milk le ocurrió algo malo_ sin más que decir se marchó corriendo, ese instante me sentí algo angustiado...

Tome mis dedos y me los lleve a la frente, busque el ki de Tsunade y al instante aparecí en la oficina de la mujer rubia. Ella estaba con la mirada fija hacia el horizonte, viendo atreves de su ventana. Busque a Shizune con la mirada y note que ella estaba arrodillada en el piso, limpiando lo que parecía ser sangre.

_Goku_ dijo Shizune al verme, ella estaba con los ojos llorosos

_ ¿Shizune que sucedió?_ me acerque a levantarla, pero ella no me miraba a los ojos, sollozaba en silencio

_ Goku… yo... yo_ estaba tartamudeando con temor pero Tsunade le interrumpio.

_ Goku, es Milk... _ al oir su nombre y en la manera en la que lo pronuncio, sentí un escalosfrios en mi cuerpo.

_ ¡¿Que le sucede a Milk?!_ cuestione alarmado.

_ Milk ha muerto….

_ ¡ ¿Qué?!_ grite haciendo a un lado a Shizune para acercarme a Tsunade._ ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciéndome?!

_ A Milk la asesinaron estando en el hospital, al parecer uno de los subordinados de orochimaru, se infiltro en el hospital y la asesino, lo lamento mucho…no pudimos hacer nada dijo Tsunade apesadumbrada_ ¡no te creo… necesito verla!

_ está bien, puedes verla… Shizune... lleva a goku a verla_ shizune estaba todo el tiempo cabiz baja, salimos de la oficina y me guio por los pasillos sin decirme nada.

Bajamos los escalones hacia el sótano de un edificio contiguo en el que se encontraban varias camillas con cuerpos sin vida en ellas. Nos acercamos a una de las camillas, que tenía un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca, Shizune se detuvo y agacho la cabeza. Sentía miedo, miedo de que mi Milk realmente este muerta, con mis manos temblorosas tome el borde de aquella sabana y fui bajándola lentamente hasta que estuvo al borde del abdomen.

Me quede atónito, era ella…. Era mi Milk! No podía creerlo, allí estaba ella totalmente pálida… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, solté la sabana y acaricie su rostro, tan frio… frio como el hielo... ya no volveria a ver su piel tan tersa y suave, su calidez en las mejillas, sus dulces labios color carmín, su dulce voz retumbar en mis oídos, llamándome por mi nombre… su dulce sonrisa..

Sentía un gran dolor en mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y de repente un mar de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Shizune al verme en ese estado solo se marchó sin decir ni una palabra... volvi a abrir mis ojos y me aferre a su cuerpo, mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y me sentía tan culpable, tan triste.

_Milk…_ susurre su nombre con mi voz quebrada_ ¿Por qué?_ susurre lloroso_ ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto, porque?

Me aleje para contemplarla otra vez, sus hermosos ojos cerrados para siempre, ya nunca más me volverían a enfocar en sus pupilas, sus cálidas manos que algún día me acariciaron con total amor y desenfreno. Volví a llorar amargamente, recostándome en su abdomen, llore como un niño.

_ Milk…. Te amo... no me dejes solo_ la abrace, no quería separarme jamas de ella…_ se que todo esto es mi culpa, que al haberte traido a este lugar debía haberte amado mas que antes, pero… pero tuve que ser tan cruel, no estuve cuando mas me necesitaste, no estuve ahora que me necesitabas… Milk, perdóname… por favor_ seguía implorándole que no me deje, que me perdone por todo lo malo que le hice._ amor mío, siempre fuiste tú, siempre te amé solo a ti, únicamente a ti… perdóname por no demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, perdóname ¡Milk!, ¡perdóname! ¡Perdóname!_ sentía tanto dolor, tanto… sabía que ya nada me la devolvería, nada… por venir a este lugar Milk no podrá volver a la vida, eso fue lo que shen long me dijo…. la perdí, la perdí para siempre...

* * *

Llegue a la oficina de Tsunade, antes de abrir escuche pronunciar el nombre de Milk, así que me detuve frente a aquella puerta.

_ ¡no sé por qué hicimos esto!_ dijo Shizune gritando en medio de llanto

_ sabes bien porque tuvimos que hacerlo!, no podemos arriesgar la existencia de Konoha y de la nación del fuego, sabes que ese poder que Milk tenía en el interior amenazaba con destruir todo!, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, además no sé porque te arrepientes si tú fuiste quien la sedo con aquella navaja, tú también tuviste que ver en esto, y ya es muy tarde para echarse atrás, tienes que tomar en cuenta que si tú no lo hacías lo haría uno de los anbus y si eso ocurría Milk seria asesinada de la peor manera._ ¿Qué estaban queriendo decir? ¿Que Milk fue asesinada para proteger a la aldea?, no, ¡eso no es posible!

No quería oír más, así que me marche corriendo y con el corazón dolido, todo era una estrategia para alejarnos de Milk, para que no la protejamos cuando estén ejecutando su plan, ¿Por qué caí en algo tan evidente? Ya era muy sospechoso que me enviaran con Goku, pero... pero milk…. ¿Milk esta muerta?... comprendo que todo fue por proteger a la aldea, pero… ella no haría algo asi, jamas tendría la voluntad de destruir. La mataron por su ignorancia, por su temor… lo mismo hicieron con Naruto y ahora, Milk... milk esta muerta.

Apenas llegue al final de los escalones me dirigí a la morgue... camine con un pesar en el alma, yo no estuve para protegerla... estaba indefensa, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, me cubri mi ojo descubierto tratando de evitar que siguiera cayendo aquel liquido salado. Cuando llegue a la morgue, vi que frente a una de las camillas estaba Goku llorando y abrazando un cadáver.

_ Milk, perdóname…. Perdóname_ oí que decía. Entonces estuve más convencido de que Milk se había ido para siempre. Me escondí entre la sombra de la entrada y observe como aquel hombre también sentía mí mismo sufrimiento. Suspire profundamente y aun llorando me retire de aquel lugar, diciéndole a aquella mujer que había traído alegría a mi corazón… un adiós… adiós Milk…..

* * *

_Y bien? Que les parecio? Espero me comenten que les parecio, decirles que allí aun no termina esta historia apenas vamos calentando con este drama de amor XD falta mas :) prometo que todas las noches encenderé mi computadora para escribir aun que unos cuantos reglones de este mi querido fic. Asi y si no escribi fue por que tampoco tenia compu T_T pobre de mi :) Bueno, muchas gracias y esperare anciosa sus comentarios besos y abrazos!_


	37. Chapter 37: Recuerdos

CAPITULO 37

RECUERDOS

Recuerdo bien aquel día que la conocí, sonreí levemente al rememorar aquel instante en la que quise protegerla en aquel callejón oscuro, el rostro que puse yo al verla…. La odiaba tanto solo por parecerse a mi madrastra, pero. Con el tiempo comenzó a quererla, a estimarla como no pensé que podía querer a una mujer, en mi nació el sentimiento de protegerla… pero… pero no pude hacerlo.

Mis lágrimas incontenibles se esparcieron por mis mejillas, "bandido-san" era como ella me llamaba, ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no supe lo que Tsunade planeaba?, ¿por qué no lo intuí?, tengo rabia de mí mismo… suspire, trate de tragar aire para quitarme este pesar, pero nada de lo que hiciera evitaría que doliera tanto…. Yo comprendo que Milk era una amenaza para la aldea, pero no era justificable tomar una medida tan drástica como asesinarla…. No sé realmente que es lo que voy a hacer ahora, sin ella….

Mientras cavilaba y recordaba las memorias que Milk dejo en mi alma, oí que tocaron a la puerta, suspire profundamente, limpie mis mejillas y me levante con pesadez, atravesé el pasillo solitario y llegue a la puerta, estando allí nuevamente di otro suspiro y abrí la puerta, era mi amigo cejudo que me miraba con cierta serenidad, al parecer se percató de que no me encontraba bien, eso lo digo porque mínimo me saludaría con un enérgico entusiasmo.

_ Hola_ dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza.

_ Kakashi….._ susurró mi nombre y mirándome con cierta lastima se quedó en silencio.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué has venido?_ cuestioné sin muchos ánimos de atender su visita

_ Shizune me pidió que fueras al cementerio…

_ ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?_ le pregunte sin evitar sentir rabia dentro de mí, aquel día le pedí explicaciones sobre el paradero de Milk y ella se limitó a responder que había sido asesinada en el hospital, tuvo el descaro de mentirme diciéndome esa bobería a la cual Goku si creyó. Jamás les perdonare lo que hicieron, jamás perdonare que me arrebataran a Milk.

_ Kakashi….

_ No… No iré…_ dije dándole la espalda y tratando de disimular mi rabia y resentimiento

_ Si vine aquí es porque Shizune dijo que ella fue algo importante para ti, y sé que sufrirás si no llegas a despedirte por última vez… ¡así que vamos!_ Guy comenzó a empujarme por la espalda.

_ ¡Está bien iré, pero no me empujes de esa manera! _ exprese fastidiado.

Tal vez Guy tiene razón, si no la veo por última vez creo que sufriré bastante, cada vez que daba un paso en silencio con dirección al cementerio, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba con mayor agitación, Guy caminaba frente a mí y por esa razón es que podía cerrar mis ojos tratando de evitar llorar sin que él se diese cuenta. Mientras caminábamos llegue a la plaza donde siempre iba a leer mis novelas y ella trataba de fastidiarme haciendo ruido solo para provocar una discusión… que en cierta forma le ayudaba, aunque jamás entenderé el porqué, porque se alegraba discutir conmigo. Muchos recuerdos invadían mi mente, leves sonrisas se escapaban de mis labios cada vez que recordaba a Milk.

Estaba tan concentrado en recordarla que no me percate que estaba dentro el cementerio y ya me acercaba a esas 2 personas que estaban con la mirada fija en el piso. Estaba solo Shizune y Goku, ni bien llegue ella me saludo, pero como podía contestarle de buen agrado, sentía tanta rabia de verla sínicamente en el entierro de su víctima, ella la asesino y el imbécil de Goku cree que ella es su amiga que está allí para apoyarlo, tenía tanto entusiasmo de decirle que por entrometerse con Shizune, ellas idearon deshacerse de Milk, ¿pero ya que ganaría?

_ Adiós_ oí a Goku decir, el volteo su cuerpo completamente y se fue con la cabeza agachada, solo quedábamos frente al sepulcro yo y Shizune.

Me quede impactado, porque el ataúd empezaba a desaparecer a medida que un joven echaba la tierra sobre él. No podía creer que un día estuvo allí sonriendo y ahora ella se iba, se marchaba para siempre… y yo no podía hacer nada para volver a verla con vida, este era el adiós... cerré fuertemente los ojos tratando de evitar que me vieran en este estado, suspire profundamente y emprendí mi viaje de vuelta hacia casa, el adiós fue tan fugaz que si aún me quedaba allí, terminaría por desenmascarar a Shizune y provocar que Milk no descanse en paz, apenas di unos tres pasos y la voz de la pelinegra me detuvo.

_ Kakashi, no te marches…._ me exigió Shizune que vino detrás de mí.

_ ¿Cómo puedo quedarme a su lado, sabiendo que su asesina está aquí?_ exprese rencorosamente, ella se inmuto y bajo la mirada_ Nunca te perdonare por lo que hiciste.

_ ¡Tú no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy!_ vocifero en medio de lágrimas_ si lo hice fue por órdenes de los ancianos, yo no quería hacerlo… prefería ser yo a uno de los Anbus, que bien sabes que no iban a tener piedad…. ella era un peligro para la aldea y sabes que no podemos correr con esos riesgos.

_ ¡Si lo sé! ¡Pero también sé que podíamos buscar una solución más viable! Uds. optaron por la solución más fácil para ustedes, y no vengas a decirme que no lo disfrutaste… no voy a creer en tu arrepentimiento, tu solo querías quedarte con Goku, y por eso también aprovechaste en matarla, jamás, jamás te perdonare ni a ti ni a Tsunade_ di media vuelta y camine con dirección a la salida del cementerio, Shizune quedo atrás y no dijo nada más…

Quedarme aquí, solo incrementara mi odio por ellas, lo mejor es marcharme de la aldea, debo huir de los recuerdos que dejaste en mí, cada lugar de la aldea me recuerdan a los momentos que te vi "lo siento Milk, pero mi próxima visita a tu tumba será cuando este odio, esta amargura desaparezca por esa razón debo marcharme de la aldea, al menos para poder aminorar el dolor de no tenerte , no importaba que no fueras mía pero con tan solo verte me llenaba de alegría el corazón, pero ahora que sé que no te encuentras más, siento mi mundo gris al igual que cuando mi padre murió, por eso perdóname pero eh decidido marcharme de aquí.

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que Milk fue asesinada, y durante todo este tiempo siento que ya no tengo vida, que el amor que ella me dejo no es suficiente para poder sobrevivir en este mundo, no puedo dejar de sentirme triste, ¿Cómo puedo evitar sentirme así? Como puedo evitar extrañarla tanto, mi corazón se destroza al recordar sus lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas, fui yo, el único causante de su sufrimiento, haber venido a este mundo solo para salvarla, solo para que al final ella me dejara solo… Milk… ¿Qué hago para dejar de sentirme miserable?, me siento tan impotente, amargado en el alma porque sé que no te volveré a ver, shenloong dijo que si morías aquí no podríamos revivirte nunca más… ¿pero por qué tuviste que ser asesinada? , solo te juro que encontrare a esa persona y le hare pagar por todo lo que te hizo…

Me levante de mi pesado sentimiento, camine lentamente hacia el armario, allí se encontraba tu vestido, aquel vestido con el que llegaste a esta infernal dimensión, a esta maldita dimensión que te arrebato de mis manos. Lo tome en mis brazos aquella tela de seda que aún mantenía tu aroma, lo olfatee profundamente tratando de imaginarte sonriéndome, expandiéndome tus brazos para acercarme a tu regazo.

¿Cómo pude haberte lastimado tanto? Mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, sentía un dolor inmenso dentro de mi alma, no supe valorarte, no supe amarte como tú merecías ser amada…. Aun cuando éramos jóvenes tú me enseñaste a amar, me enseñaste a ser padre y me brindaste tu amor incondicional durante todos los años que estuvimos casados. Pero ahora por mi culpa solo por mi culpa tú fuiste asesinada, si tan solo yo te hubiese protegido, pero desde que llegamos a esta dimensión todo cambio, solo aquí en esta dimensión aprendí a valorarte, pero no comprendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de mi actitud indiferente? Tanto me amabas que mi indiferencia estuvo a la par, y por eso terminaste odiándome.

¿Habrá un lugar donde pudiera volver a verte?... Te extraño tanto, no comprendo por qué no pude decirte a cada instante lo mucho que te amo, cada segundo de mi existencia debí expresarte que te amo más que nada en este mundo, que fuiste la primera y única mujer que siempre estuvo en mi corazón… que eras mi mejor amiga, aquella que me enseño muchas cosas, que me enseño que es el amar, me hiciste ser esposo y gran amigo para todos…. Pero yo no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti, creo que fue un error que te hayas casado con alguien como yo… lo siento Milk… lo siento…. Mis lágrimas corrieron incesantemente en silencio, abrase mas tu vestido para sentir tu aroma impregnarse a mi cuerpo para así poder llevarte siempre en mi vida.

_ Goku…._ oí un susurro cercano, eleve la mirada y en la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba Shizune mirándome con lastima

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Shizune?_ le interrogue mientras me ponía de pie con dificultad y apretaba mis ojos con una mano tratando de evitar que me viera las mejillas húmedas.

_ discúlpame, toque la puerta pero nadie contestaba, yo pensé que…_ la ojinegro dirigió su mirar a la prenda que sostenía en mis manos, extrañamente agacho la cabeza y calló.

_ perdona, no te oí… pero dime que es lo que buscabas _ exprese mientras volvía a guardar en el armario la ropa de Milk.

_ Goku…_ susurro apesadumbrada, abrió los labios para decirme algo mas pero se desanimó y volvió a agachar la mirada.

_ ¿Qué sucede? _ me encontraba sin comprender su actitud.

_Tsunade sama nos asignó una misión, y en esta ocasión yo te acompañare… no quiero que estés solo en estos momentos_ dijo delicadamente.

_muchas gracias, eres una buena amiga_ me acerque y la abrace_ no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo en estos momentos, desde la muerte de Milk has estado animándome, muchas gracias_ de repente sentí que mi hombro se mojaba, la aparte de mi cuerpo y pude percibir que Shizune lloraba_ ¿E… estas bien?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió levemente fingiendo estar contenta, me dijo que no pasaba nada pero para mí era tan extraño verla llorar de esa manera ¿había dicho algo malo como para ponerle en ese estado?

_ tenemos que partir, te explicare la misión cuando estemos en el camino, apresúrate por favor Goku… no tenemos personal por eso es que necesito que nos ayudes lo más que puedas.

_ está bien, enseguida voy…solo me limpio el rostro y salgo_ dije dirigiéndome al sanitario, allí abrí la pileta y tome agua entre mis manos, los guie a mi rostro y al levantar la mirada para verme en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras enormes debajo de mis ojos, no había dormido bien desde que me despedí de Milk, aun la extrañaba y seguramente la extrañare durante mucho tiempo.

_ ¡Goku... ya debemos irnos!_ vocifero Shizune.

_ ¡ya voy!_ respondí.

No importa lo que ocurra tengo que vengar la muerte de mi Milk, hare pagar a la persona que me arrebato a mi esposa. Limpie mi rostro con una toalla y a pesar de que mi mirada estaba afligida dentro mío algo cambiaba, sentía tanta rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo, el vacío dentro de mí se hacía más enorme y solo podría llenarlo el día que tenga en mis manos a la persona que me quito a Milk.

FLASH BACK

Horas después de que Milk fuese enterrada, y que haya afrontado a su asesina, decidí que me marcharía de la aldea por un tiempo indefinido y en ese instante estaba frente a Tsunade en su oficina.

_ ¿Por qué?_ interrogo ella.

_ Necesito tiempo para olvidar lo que ustedes han hecho, no tengo por qué ocultarlo, sé que ustedes apoyaron la decisión de los ancianos para asesinar a Milk, y tengo que decirte que realmente me siento desilusionado, Milk no era ningún peligro aun para la aldea, pudimos haber estudiado mejor el poder que Milk desarrollo, pudimos haberla ayudado pero optaron por la salida más rápida que fue asesinarla.

_ ¡No eres quien para juzgarnos Kakashi! _ se levantó de su asiento y golpeo la mesa_ Y no sabes la verdad, yo intercedí por Milk ante los ancianos pero….

_ Pero nada, traicionaron la confianza que Milk tenía hacia Uds. ¡Lo usaron en su contra y por esa razón Milk está muerta!_ dije acercándome a confrontarla frente a frente. La rubia se quedó observándome fijamente con algo de fortaleza pero luego bajo la mirada.

_ ¿Realmente la amabas verdad? _ me observo fijamente yo solo hice a un lado la mirada_ comprendo cómo te sientes, y por esa razón no te detendré… puedes irte… dijo volteando con dirección hacia la ventana.

_ muy bien_ dije y tome mi morral y lo cargue en mi hombro, di vuelta y antes de salir ella me dijo

_ Pero cuando sientas que esa amargura desapareció, puedes volver, Konoha siempre será tu hogar_ ¿volver? Eso es lo menos que quiero en este momento. Sin decir nada más continúe con mí rumbo.

FINAL FLASH BACK

Transcurrió casi dos meses desde que me marche de la aldea, mi ánimo mejoro desde que me fui y ya solo recuerdo a Milk con tanto cariño, recuerdo todos los momentos bonitos y alegres que pasamos juntos. Ahora que estoy solo tengo más tiempo para recuperarme de su perdida sin la influencia del rencor que me provocaba estar en Konoha, viaje durante unas semanas conociendo lugares, pero esta aldea me cautivo porque su maravilloso paisaje asemejaba a un pequeño rincón del edén, el mismo aire traía perfume a rosas y me daba cierta paz quedarme en esta aldea llamada Toyunami

_ ¿Sr, necesita algo más?_ cuestiono la Srta. Que atendía en aquella tienda de abarrotes.

_ eh, no, está bien muchas gracias_ agradecí y tome la bolsa de los comestibles que acababa de comprar.

Con las bolsas de papel en mis manos caminaba hacia la casona que había alquilado temporalmente, aquella aldea era tan tranquila, pero por alguna razón el día de hoy había mucha afluencia de personas, fue entonces que fui empujado por unos niños traviesos y provocaron que mis cosas cayeran al suelo. Tarde era para llamarles la atención ya se encontraban bastante lejos del lugar. Entonces fui recogiendo las cosas de manera pasible pero de repente un golpe brusco en mi corazón me dejo inmóvil, anonadado me levante rápidamente sin recoger las bolsas, me apreté el pecho e instintivamente comencé a buscar con la mirada algo que me pudiera explicar el porqué de ese latido profundo, pero solo veía pasar a toda esa gente desconocida. Fugazmente el incómodo sentimiento desapareció, entonces volví a inclinarme para recoger los víveres que deje tirados en el suelo, los acomode y retome mi camino.

. Llegue a la puerta de aquella casona donde temporalmente estaba viviendo, abrí la puerta con una mano e ingrese al lugar apacible que había escogido para vivir, deje los víveres en la cocina y me dirigí con mi libro hacia la sala de estar, me senté en el diván color marfil y comencé a leer.

FLASH BACK

— es cierto... no me importa para nada, además necesito que te marches de aquí, este es mi lugar preferido y no me gusta que me estorben durante mis lecturas matutinas— recuerdo aquella ocasión que Milk se encontraba de pie frente al asiento donde iba a leer mi saga favorita

— ¿qué demonios dijiste? ¡Yo no soy un estorbo! Y para que veas que me importa un bledo tus lecturas diarias, con más razón me sentaré allí— aquella mirada de fastidio, inolvidable

Recuerdo también que me moleste sin razón alguna por su presencia y me recosté en el asiento de aquella plaza, mi deseo era que se marchara y ahora simplemente desharía que estuviera aquí.

— ¡jajá! Que patético eres, ¿y crees que eso impedirá que me quede?, estas demente si crees que dejare que alguien como tú me venza

Entonces fue en instante que se sentó en mi estómago y nunca olvidare que nos quedamos durante varias horas en esa posición, aquella mirada de orgullo pero después de tristeza me provocaron interés en ella.

FINAL FLASH BACK

_ Jajaja, hay Milk! Realmente recordar esos momentos me hacen tanta gracia... de veras que has alegrado mi mundo lleno de soledad y amargura a causa de la muerte de mi padre, siempre te agradeceré por ayudarme a superar aquella tristeza_ dije orgulloso de haberla conocido_ si, lo supere gracias a ti, porque al intentar salvarte de aquella casa, supere el temor de recordar esos malos momentos que pase de niño cuando Minashi apareció en nuestras vidas.

Si tan solo te hubiese demostrado lo mucho que te quiero, si tan solo te hubiese dicho que te anhelo más que a nada en este mundo… a pesar que tú no me demostraste que sentías algo por mí, creo que fui el único que se enamoró de ti. Antes de irte recuerdo que clavaste un beso en mí, que me lleno de felicidad, no sé, si lo hiciste en un estado de inconciencia o tal vez me veías como si yo fuera Goku… pero el solo tenerte así, abrazando mi cuello con tus lindos ojos cerrados, me enamoro mucho más de ti, que ahora tu ausencia solo me desespera no sé qué más hacer, Milk…. Di un suspiro pesado apoyando mi mentón sobre mis manos.

De pronto una gran explosión a lo lejos me desconcentró, me acerque apresuradamente a la ventana y a lo lejos una gran nube de humo se expandía por el cielo, tome mi chaleco y me apresure para llegar al lugar, saltando por los tejados observe como la gente corría despavoridamente. Llegue al lugar de los hechos y me detuve, eran 3 personas encapuchadas que sujetaban a un anciano con bata blanca.

_ ¡Nos darás el orbe que te hemos pedido o no!_ la voz del encapuchado era la de un hombre joven

_ ¡No, eso jamás! ¡Pueden matarme pero jamás se los ¡entregare! ¡Ustedes son unos monstruos! Lo único que quieren es destruir la paz del mundo!_ grito el viejo escupiendo sangre y siendo sujetado por el cuello.

_ ¡Está bien si eso es lo que quieres!_ el hombre que lo sujetaba por el cuello con una mano, acumulo chacrka en la otra, antes de que él lo atravesara hice el jutsu de sustitución y solo atravesó un tronco de madera. El anciano se encontraba detrás de mí intentando recuperar el aliento.

El encapuchado elevo la cabeza para verme, al igual que sus otros dos cómplices.

_ ¡Nadie te dijo que te interpusieras en esto!_ dijo el muchacho.

Se precipito de un salto hacia donde me encontraba y yo lo evadí y lo golpee en el rostro, al caer pude observar a un muchacho de unos 17 años con cabello dorado, y ojos color jade, él se levantó iracundo y nuevamente se precipito sobre mí con una espada que había sacado de su espalda, comenzó a pelear y yo le di batalla, sus golpes eran torpes, se podía notar su inexperiencia, no era necesario utilizar mucha fuerza para lastimarlo, mientras sus compañeros observaban , utiliza la misma espada para apuñalarle el brazo, el muchacho cayó pesadamente al suelo con la boca abajo.

_ ¡Maldito!_ gritaba el herido mientras se revolcaba por el suelo

_ ¡Levántate!_ escuche la voz de una mujer que le gritaba al herido, un acompañante se quitó la capucha y descubrió a la mujer que vocifero hace un momento atrás, era una señorita de cabello largo y marrón, ojos color jade_ ¡ Levántate! ¡Debilucho! ¡ Me da vergüenza que seas de mi sangre!

_ Pero hermana, ¡me duele!_ seguía quejándose el pelirrubio.

_ ¡Silencio! ¡ No sirves para esta clase de vida, es mejor que mueras! _ dijo la muchacha tomando una katana que tomo de su espalda y saltó hacia el herido que se quedó estupefacto viendo como su hermana lo acabaría.

Antes que el acero atravesara su cuerpo otra cuchilla se atravesó entre su objetivo, era el otro acompañante que protegía al joven, ambas katanas lanzaban chispas cada vez que había roce entre ellas.

_ ¡ maldita!_ grito la muchacha de cabello marrón.

Yo solo me quede como un espectador oteando el choque de espadas, la velocidad de ambos era extrema, el encapuchado golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el arma de su contrincante que esta esta salió expedida por los cielos. Un charco de sangre tiño el suelo y solo pude notar que el brazo del encapuchado se liberaba de manchas negras que iban desapareciendo.

De repente vi como la joven que quiso asesinar a su propio hermano caía al suelo pesadamente con la katana atravesando su abdomen, la joven observo a su contrincante y este se inclinó para estar más cerca de su víctima, la joven ojo jade en sus últimos intentos de dar batalla le escupió sangre en el rostro a su victimario.

_ Él te matara_ dijo burlándose con sus últimos respiros

El encapuchado tomo el mango de la katana y ejerciendo fuerza comenzó a extender la herida desde el abdomen hasta la garganta, todo ello ante el grito de terror del joven que yo había herido anteriormente ¡no lo hagas! Gritaba desesperado, pero el encapuchado estaba empecinado en provocarle dolor, apenas pude notar un poco de los labios de aquella persona y claramente se divisaba una leve sonrisa macabra.

_ ¡no debiste hacerlo!_ gritó el hermano menor de la mujer que la sujetaba de la muñeca con el brazo que se encontraba bien. _ ¡tú no eres así! ¡Déjala! ¡Por favor!

El encapuchado detuvo su acción ante las peticiones exasperadas del joven que le suplicaba que no lastime más el cuerpo de su hermana. "por favor, por favor" eran las suplicas insistentes. El enpuchado pese a que le sujetaban la mano dejo a un lado el arma y con sus dos dedos extrajo los 2 ojos de la mujer que se encontraba ya muerta en el suelo.

_ ¡ no por favor!_ dijo casi llorando el muchacho y entonces en un creciente ensañamiento el encapuchado comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a aquel cadáver.

Di unos pasos para intervenir pero una risa me bloqueo, quede estupefacto porque proveniente del encapuchado una voz femenina algo siniestra se daba a relucir, pero quede totalmente pasmado porque esa voz yo la conocía perfectamente.

_ ¡jajá! ¿Te lo merecías verdad Nina? te dije que algún día me las pagarías_ la risa y voz de una desquiciada tenebrosa se esparció por el lugar.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _ sollozaba el hermano menor abrazando el brazo de la asesina.

Después de haberle extirpado los ojos y haber golpeado salvajemente el cuerpo de la víctima, por fin se detuvo y se levantó lentamente para quedar viéndome.

La mujer dio unos pasos sangrientos delante del cuerpo para quedar viéndome. Ella aun encapuchada comenzó a desatarse la tela que tenía como cinturón y lo lanzo donde el muchacho.

_ ¡amarra eso en tu brazo!_ le dijo al muchacho y de repente comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, como si estuviera pensativa sin dejar de mirarme_ veo que te encuentras bien Kakashi…

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?_ exclame aun protegiendo al anciano que quedo espantado al ver la manera de asesinato que esa persona había protagonizado._ ¡dime quien eres, maldita escoria!

_ ¿Escoria eh? Vaya…. ¿Así nos llevamos después de encontrarnos de tanto tiempo?, increíble que no me reconozcas, si somos amigos

_ ¡ no soy amigo de basuras como tú que son capaces de matar a sus propios compañeros!_ dije poniéndome en posición de defensa

_ ya me supuse que dirías algo así… pero te lo hare fácil _ Ella tomo el borde de su caperuza y lo hizo atrás mostrando un rostro lleno de sangre y una mirada fría.

Al ver de quien se trabaja me quede pasmado e inmóvil, no podía decir ni un comentario porque se supone que esa persona no debería estar allí, en esa situación y con sangre en sus manos, siendo que cuando la conocí era una persona angelical. Poco a poco sentí que los hermosos recuerdos que tenia de ella se rompían como cristales en mi cabeza, cada sonrisa y cada mirada, todo comenzaba a esfumarse.

_ Milk…_ susurre asombrado.


	38. Chapter 38: Caminos Distintos (PARTE I)

**CAPITULO 38 **

**CAMINOS DISTINTOS**

**Ooola :D SOY shyooo :D ( shyo levanta sus manitas ) muchas gracias por seguir con el fic a todas las personas que aun me apoyan y me dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias:D miren que después de cas años que no escribo no se como lo estoy haciendo si empeore o al menos mantuve mi escencia de escritura jajaja si hay algún error o a alguna incoherencia porfavor háganmelo saber, que esta pobre escritora esta haciendo el esfuerzo de recordar los planes pal fic :D bueno les dejo leer y espero sus comentarios de este capitulo, porfa díganme todo lo que les parecio :D y bueno advertirles que aquí hay lemon y agradecer a Julian, mi querido brujito que me ayudo con ideas para ese lemon XD / espero les guste, y no les guste XD jajaja jua jua jua jua jua jua jua!**

* * *

_Al ver de quien se trataba me quede pasmado e inmóvil, no podía decir ni un comentario porque se supone que esa persona no debería estar allí, en esa situación y con sangre en sus manos, siendo que cuando la conocí era una persona angelical. Poco a poco sentí que los hermosos recuerdos que tenia de ella se rompían como cristales en mi cabeza, cada sonrisa y cada mirada, todo comenzaba a esfumarse._

__ Milk…_ susurre asombrado._

* * *

Su cabello negro recortado (corte de Videl cuando va a entrenar con gohan antes d la batalla de magín bu) y desalineado, y unos pocos moretones en su rostro me daba a comprender que Milk había sido lastimada anteriormente, pero a pesar de ser la misma, había algo diferente en ella, su mirada aquella mirada llena de odio y rencor. Ella levanto la palma frente a mí y de repente observe como el anciano que estaba tras mío era atraído hacia ella como si de un imán se tratase, una vez detrás de ella , el joven golpeo al anciano dejándolo tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Yo tome mi kunai y golpee aquella barrera invisible.

_ Sabes que intentándolo no obtendrás nada_ dijo Milk mirándome con frialdad pero con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

_ Milk, ¿Por qué?_ le replique dolido y feliz de volver a verla.

Ella se quedó viéndome fijamente. Mientras tanto el joven herido que había visto como Milk asesino a su hermana, la tomo de la mano y también sujeto al anciano que se encontraba cerca.

_ Ya nos veremos._ expreso Milk, fue entonces que el joven tiró un objeto al suelo que hizo una pequeña explosión.

El humo era denso y me cubrí la nariz para no intoxicarme, cuando el humo se dispersaba, me percate que el grupo había desaparecido con el anciano y el cadáver. Camine precipitadamente buscando alguna pista pero no encontré ninguna.

Milk estaba viva, y eso me llenaba de felicidad, pero al verla en ese estado, frio y maltratado, me hizo sentir tan triste y angustiado por ella, su chacrka había desaparecido y aun llamando a pakkun él no podría encontrarla. La única pista para encontrarla seria los rumores que en las cercanías en algún lugar oculto hay una guarida de Orochimaru, sé muy bien que Milk está involucrada con él, porque cuando asesino a esa tal Nina, su brazo se oscureció de las manchas provenientes de la marca de maldición, tengo que encontrarla y descubrir por qué no volvió o porque fingió su muerte, pero si ella se marchó de la aldea fingiendo su muerte, eso quiere decir que culpe injustamente a Shizune y a Tsunade. Pero ¿Por qué la vi muerta en la morgue? En aquella ocasión que vi a Goku frente su cadáver, no había duda que hay muchas incógnitas y tengo que descubrirlas.

* * *

Los dos meses que pase a lado de Shizune me ayudaron a aliviar la culpa y la tristeza de haber perdido a Milk, quizá es muy pronto para olvidarla pero Shizune hizo que nuevos sentimientos crezcan dentro de mí hacia ella, su sonrisa, su calidez y su inteligencia me estaban cautivando. Es cierto que Milk fue lo mejor que había ocurrido en mi vida, pero ella ya no volvería y yo debería aliviar mi dolor, seguir con la vida , con desesperación trato de aferrarme a Shizune para poder calmar el dolor que aún me invade en momentos de soledad, solo cuando estoy con ella ya no duele tanto.

_ Goku, estas muy pensativo..._ expreso mientras se asomaba frente a mi para ver lo que me ocurria_ ¿estas enfermo?_ puso su mano sobre mi frente para tomarme la temperatura.

Tome su mano y le sonreí levemente, ella era tan amable conmigo, sutil fue su sonrojo, su mano era cálida y tan pálida. aquel rubor rosa se convirtió a uno más intenso cuando solté su mano y comencé a acariciarle la cabellera corta.

_ G..Go..goku_ susurro tartamudeando mientras sus orbes negros me observaban con ilusiones de que la tomara en mis brazos.

me le iba acercando lentamente, cautivado por su mirar , mi cuerpo actuaba por instinto y faltando pocos centímetros para besarla, vi el rostro de Milk en ella, abrí los ojos como si fuese desencantado y me aleje avergonzado, ella agacho la cabeza con lastima.

_ Lo siento, perdona, no sé lo que hacía _ exprese afligido. Ella negó con la cabeza.

_ No te preocupes, sé que aún es muy pronto para olvidarla y yo te esperare Goku, sabes que te quiero y mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, el día que estés seguro de que me quieres o sientes un mínimo de amor hacia mí, por favor házmelo saber para que así pueda demostrarte cuanto te amo…._ solo sonreí en señal de afirmación y ella se levantó y dio unos pasos para alejarse lentamente _ voy a conseguir algo para preparar el desayuno, te parece… voy a prepararte algo delicioso. Mientras tanto podrías conseguir leña y prender el fuego.

_ Si está bien ahora voy_ dije levantándome de la tierra y encaminándome para adentrarme al bosque, fue allí que nos separamos y los recuerdos me invadían.

**FLASH BACK**

Había transcurrido un mes desde la muerte de Milk y la misión que nos asignaron era el de buscar el escondite de un llamado Orochimaru, pero después de todo ese tiempo no habíamos dado con ninguna pista sobre su paradero. Aun viajando por el bosque y por algunas aldeas, no pude evitar percatarme del ki de Kakashi cerca de una de las aldeas, Shizune me había explicado que estaba en una vacación o algo parecido por el cual no estaría en servicio durante un tiempo.

Durante todo ese tiempo Shizune estuvo a mi lado, me consoló en los momentos que más sufrí por la muerte de Milk y por el cual ese sentimiento que se podría decir cariño surgió en mi corazón, pero si tan solo no hubiese ocurrido aquello, quizá no me sentiría tan culpable. No voy a negar que me agrado pero engañe el recuerdo de Milk por aquel error.

Era de noche y Shizune dormía al otro extremo en su tienda de acampar, yo aun en mi tienda no podía conciliar el sueño por que los recuerdos de Milk aún me seguían atacando y aparte que hacía un calor infernal en aquel bosque. Me levante y Salí de la tienda, no muy lejos de allí había una cascada que reflejaba la luz de la luna en sus cristalinas aguas así que me dirigí a él y estando frente, comencé a desvestirme, mis ropas quedaron tiradas en el suelo y me di un chapuzón, nade un poco, el agua estaba tibia y las gotas saltaban en el aire asemejándose a diamantes que titilaban con la luz de la luna.

Me quede estático frente a la cascada y sin darme cuenta unas manos delicadas me rodearon la espalda, voltee la mirada y era ella, era mi compañera pelinegro que estaba sonrojada al extremo.

_ Shizu…._ no pude terminar de completar su nombre por que se apresuró a callarme con un beso.

Quede impactado, ella me abrazo del cuello y comenzó a besarme con desesperación, me quede impactado por que ella no había demostrado esa actitud desde que me volví a esta dimensión. Pero sabía que esto no andaba bien por lo que la separe suavemente y ella con sus brazos cubrió sus pechos sonrojada y mirando a un lado. Me quede contemplándola , tenía unas curvas sensuales y aquellas montañas moderadas permanecían en secreto mientras yo sentía que mi cuerpo se acaloraba más aun estando en el agua.

_ Shizune ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ exprese sorprendido.

_ Goku …. Siempre quise decirte que… estoy enamorada de ti_ explico con ímpetu_ desde que llego a la aldea en esa ocasión, supe que usted seria especial para mí.. sé que aun sufres por la muerte de Milk, pero… pero quiero decirte que puedes usarme a tu antojo para que puedas olvidarla_ comenzó a derramar lágrimas_ yo te amo goku, por favor dame la oportunidad de estar contigo, ¡quiero hacerte feliz!_ expreso gritándome_ no quiero que sigas sufriendo , yo te amo y verte sufrir por ella me lastima a mí también…

_ Pero…_ no podía decir ninguna palabra estaba tan impactado y el calor que provocaba ver ese cuerpo me dejaba completamente aturdido.

_ Yo te ayudare a olvidarla _ cavilo decidida a hacerlo.

Se acercó a mí y me beso con más pasión, mientras una de sus manos pasaba por mi cuello, la otra se posó en mi miembro y comenzó a estrujarlo. Hace mucho que no había hecho el amor y el que ella frote de esa manera mi miembro me hizo estremecer, una corriente se extendió por todo mi cuerpo , cerré mis ojos y sentí cada movimiento de sus dedos acariciando mi glande.

El agua aun cubría mi cintura y mientras yo cerraba mis ojos recibiendo la atención en aquel lugar especial, sentí que una cavidad se devoraba mi miembro, abrí mis ojos sobresaltado y vi que Shizune se sumergió en el agua para introducir mi miembro en su boca, no pude evitar emitir un sonido sonoro a tal contacto. Mi cuerpo tomo calor y mi cordura se perdía. Ella salió del agua pero para mi sorpresa el rostro de Milk estaba en ella, aun tomándome del miembro se abalanzo sobre mí y me hizo caer bajo el agua sus besos me embelesaban me hipnotizaban y me excitaban mucho más.

_ ¡Goku por favor tómame!_ suplicaba en susurros desesperados_ te deseo tanto.._ prosiguió besándome.

Sabía que era Shizune la que estaba allí ofreciéndose a que la posea , pero mi imaginación la veía como si fuera Milk, quizá su estructura y sus detalles no eran los mismos que los de mi esposa pero con tan solo ver el rostro de mi adorada amante me incentivaba a poseerla salvajemente.

La tome de la cintura y besándola nos fuimos unidos hacia la orilla, la recosté en la tierra y me puse encima de ella, fui besándole el cuello mientras mis manos exploraban su cuerpo, su abdomen plano y bien formado, sus senos redondos y de tamaño sutil. Sus gemidos eran incitantes para poder poseerla de manera salvaje, mis labios dejaron los suyos para poder enfocarse en sus aureolas cafés, tome su seno con la otra mano mientras mi boca succionaba a su gemela. Mi miembro tomo cuerpo y chocaba su entre pierna. Ella me aparto de su lado y la mire sin comprender, creí que quizá ya no quería hacerlo, pero me equivoque, solo me aparto para tenerme sentado frente a ella, agacho su cabeza y sus manos blancas se posaron sobre mi pene para frotarlo de arriba para abajo, ante el contacto de sus manos me retorcí hacia atrás, ella apretaba y estrujaba de manera posesiva aquella parte de mí.

Entonces agacho la cabeza y se acomodó para introducir nuevamente mi pene en su boca, pude sentir la humedad y la lengua que jugueteaba con la cobertura y el glande carnoso. Sus succionadas eran tan fuertes y tan deliciosas que sentía que pronto iba a estallar, quería penetrarla pero cuando me moví ella me empujo atrás, al parecer ella aun quería mamarme y dejarme con las ganas de penetrarla. Así fue que comenzó con las succionadas y presionar en puño lo que quedaba fuera de sus labios. Como ella se había puesto de cuatro para hacer esa acción, aproveche a meterle el dedo, fui jugueteando con mis dedos dentro de su cavidad, acaricie aquella zona con tanta desesperación al sentir como mi miembro estaba a punto de estallar.

_ Ya está bien….._ exprese extasiado

Entonces Shizune dejo su labor y se reincorporo, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que abrió sus piernas y me dejo en medio, yo estaba sentado observando su cuerpo frente al mío. Entonces tomo nuevamente mi miembro y comenzó a rozar sus labios con frenesí , estaba torturándome excitándome a tal grado que no me permitía cavilar ninguna idea, entonces sentí como me iba abriendo paso por ese conducto que comprimía mi miembro, lentamente sentía su ser caliente y húmedo , rechine mis dientes al contacto con su profundidad, cuando mi pene se había perdido en su interior, ella apoyo sus manos sobre mis pectorales e inicio su faena, sus caderas iban y venían de adelante para atrás, al inicio con delicadeza pero después con más brusquedad ella comenzaba a cabalgarme de arriba para abajo pero eso no me gustaba, porque a mi siempre me gustaba ir encima de una mujer para así darle todo de mí.

Ágilmente la voltee contra el piso y sujete sus nalgas y la penetre con fuerza, ella dejo escapar un grito de pasión, comencé a atraerla hacia mí de manera brusca cosa que mi miembro ingrese con brutalidad por su sexo, los golpes que le daba retumbaban por aquel lugar pero nadie podía oírnos porque estábamos solos en aquella zona, entonces sujete con mi mano izquierda un pedazo de mechón de cabellos y mientras mi mano derecha se posesionaba de uno de sus pechos, apreté aquella con fervor y ella abrió más sus piernas permitiéndome ingresar mejor en su sexo, la penetraba con fuerza y autoridad ella no se quejaba solo gemidos de placer emitía de sus labios. Seguí penetrándola durante unos minutos , pero la monotonía de esa posición me aburría , fue entonces que la tome de la muñeca y la voltee para que me diera la espalda.

Mi miembro salió de su cavidad así que con mis dedos aparte sus labios y la penetre con brusquedad nuevamente, ella apoyada sobre el suelo gimió ante la sensación. Tome sus caderas y volví a atraerla hacia mí, mientas la penetraba comencé a darle golpes en una de sus nalgas, era gracioso ver que su piel blanca se enrojecía con el contacto de mis palmadas. Ya me iba a correr así que comencé a embestirla con más fuerza y rapidez , tanto que el choque de mi piel con su piel lastimaba el exterior. Los últimos empujones comenzaban a contarse y en la última embestida sentí como mi semen salía presurosamente en su interior.

Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas, Shizune estaba mojada , el calentamiento de Mi cuerpo iba disminuyendo a medida que eso ocurría mi mente se despejaba y cuando la vi aun de cuatro y yo dentro de ella, aun con mis manos sobre sus caderas, me percate del error que había cometido. Y fue entonces que la memoria de Milk volvió a mi mente, comencé a sentirme culpable e inmediatamente Salí de ella de manera precipitada, retrocedí para cubrirme con el agua, ella se sentó y cruzo sus piernas se había percatado de que me sentía culpable.

_ Shizune… yo… yo lo siento mucho…_ exprese apenado por lo que había hecho. Ella cubrió sus pechos nuevamente y aun sentada esquivo la mirada. Yo pude notar que mi rastro aun chorreaba y se dispersaba en el suelo.

_ Quizá para ti es un error Goku, pero para mí es algo maravilloso_ ella se levantó y destapo su cuerpo, se volvió a meter al agua para acercarse a mi_ Goku sé que me quieres y no puedes negarlo, hoy me lo acabas de demostrar y prometo hacerte feliz y no lastimarte.

Se acercó y me abrazo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo la observe y me sentí comprometido abrazarla , y así fue que la abrace. Pero a pesar de ello Milk era lo único que se cruzaba por mi mente, había traicionado su memoria…

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Regresamos a la guarida, un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, el frio era penetrante, habíamos regresado de la misión que nos asignó Kabuto el de secuestrar a ese anciano quien sabe para qué cosas, era lo que menos me importaba. Por el momento debía atender a Yukii que era el hermano menor de la Nina , la mujer que había asesinado hace unas horas atrás.

Yukii sentado en la cama de su habitación lúgubre y con tenue luz, se tomaba el brazo pensativo y afligido. Con una gaza y un antiséptico camine lentamente hacia él, hasta quedarme frente suyo, el me observo con sus ojos jade y volteo en dirección contraria , al parecer seguía molesto.

_ Sé que estas molesto por lo que le hizo a tu hermana y la verdad no me arrepiento_ explique él se levantó y me miro iracundo.

_ ¡No debiste matarla! ¡Ella era mi hermana! ¡Era lo único que me quedaba de familiaridad en este mundo! ¡Y tú la mataste de esa manera! ¡Dijiste que no te volverías como ellos! ¡Y te has convertido en un monstruo! ¡Eso es lo que eres, eres un monstruo!_ le di una cachetada tan fuerte que su rostro quedo marcado, el quedo inmóvil y lentamente se reincorporo para tomarse la mejilla.

_ Tu sabes bien porque lo hice, sabes de los motivos que me llevaron a hacerlo… además, si no lo hacía, tu ibas a morir _ exprese apesadumbrada_ sé que la querías a pesar de todo , pero no podía permitir que te asesinara, tú fuiste el único que me brindo su amistad en este infierno_ exprese conteniendo mis sentimientos de tristeza_ si por salvarte la vida me odiaras, está bien… al fin y al cabo solo me quedabas tú, pero si por esto voy a perderte entonces que así sea._ dije arrojando los instrumentos curativos que traía en mi mano.

Voltee mi cuerpo dispuesta a marcharme, a pesar de que no quería demostrar mis sentimientos mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr, cerré mis ojos a mas no poder y comencé a limpiar mis lágrimas con brusquedad, me sentía mal por ser tan débil de seguir siendo así de sentimental, me arrodille en el suelo y comencé a llorar. Yukiyoshi se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la espalda, solo era un niño de 18 años que durante estos dos meses había sido mi compañero de sufrimiento, aún recuerdo aquel día.

FLASH BACK (este flash back será algo extenso, bueno espero no sea tanto para que no se aburran así que porfa lean hasta el final)

"Lo lamento mucho Milk, no quería que esto te suceda, pero... debemos asesinarte_ me quede absorta y me percate que la mujer que me perseguía estaba detrás mío"

Voltee para verla y cuando pude saber la identidad de quien se trataba, sentí como un brazo atravesaba mi abdomen, me quede pasmada, la respiración se me iba y ya no podía moverme, posteriormente sentí que caí pesadamente contra el suelo, mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse sin yo poder hacer nada, cada parpadeo me hacía ver los pasos de aquellas dos mujeres pero en especial de ella, de ella… la mujer que me asesino, aquella pelinegra que me quito al hombre que ame por toda la eternidad, aquella.. Aquella que me observaba agonizar, mis ojos estaban agotados y por último en el último intento de recordar sus rostros mi vista se oscureció"

Abrí completamente mis ojos, me encontraba en un calabozo, idéntico al lugar del que nos escondimos Satoshi y yo cuando Goku me estaba buscando. Trate de sentarme pero un fuerte dolor provoco que cayera pesadamente sobre el lecho, toque mi abdomen y me encontré con un vendaje sobre la herida que Shizune había provocado cuando me atravesó con su brazo. Me dolía mucho pero si no me movía el dolor no era tan intenso.

Entonces oí como la cerradura de aquella puerta metálica se abría, trate de fingir dormir, en aquel momento intuí que alguien se acercaba y una mano se posó sobre mi cuello, entonces fue cuando comencé a sentir la presión sobre mí , inmediatamente abrí mis ojos y observe a quien quería estrangularme… era Nina, la mujer que asesino a Satoshi , sus ojos color jade me observaban con odio y yo comencé a luchar para zafarme de su agarre pero , me sentía tan débil.

Aun sosteniéndome de mi cuello me estiro para que cayera al suelo. posteriormente me soltó y yo comencé a inhalar desesperadamente, entonces vi como una patada golpeaba la herida y un sinfín de golpes y patadas impactaban en mi cuerpo, estaba tan débil que solo podía cubrirme el abdomen para que no me lastimara más.

_¡ Maldita! ¡Por que no te moriste!_ gritaba aun golpeándome.

De repente sentí la presencia de otra persona, no pude ver quien era porque estaba siendo aún golpeada.

_¡ Hermana! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Déjala tranquila!_ grito la voz de un joven que corrió a sujetarla de los brazos.

Aprovechando que los golpes cesaron me arrastre tratando de alejarme de mi agresora, la sangre corría por mi rostro, mis brazos y mi abdomen. Me senté aun débil para observar la escena.

_ ¡Déjame! ¡La voy a matar a desgraciada!_ comenzó a luchar contra el agarre del joven que tenía los mismos ojos jade que ella. _¡ hermana por favor!

_ ¡QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ!_ escuche la voz de alguien en las afueras de la mazmorra, no pude ver de quien se trataba pero con el cansancio después de haber sido golpeada me desmaye.

Desperté de un tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto pero me dolía todo el cuerpo , volví a apretarme el abdomen y tenía nuevos vendajes, mi frente y mis brazos también estaban vendados. Suspire apenas porque con la golpiza que recibí apenas podía inflar mis pulmones. Cerré los ojos para lamentarme pero, de repente oí muy cerca que un plato de metal caía al suelo, voltee la mirada y vi al joven anterior de ojos jade, traía una gaza de tela y me miraba sorprendido.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ cuestiono la voz serena del muchacho pelirrubio

_ Yo…_ comencé a toser intensamente , cubrí mi boca y pude notar sangre manchado en mis manos, no podía articular ninguna palabra por que la garganta me ardía

_ No es necesario que digas nada, disculpa a mi hermana pero desde que tiene la misma marca se comporta agresivamente_ explico señalando mi marca, la marca que mi Satoshi me dejo para aliviar mi enfermedad.

_ Como…._ quise preguntar el cómo había llegado a ese lugar, porque el ultimo recuerdo que tengo es yo perdiendo el conocimiento en la oficina de esa mujer. Inmediatamente mi garganta se cerró y no pude decir nada más.

_ Te preguntaras ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿verdad?_ yo afirme con la cabeza_ mi hermana me explico que te sepultaron fuera de esa aldea donde estabas, y pues uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru te fue a desenterrar, pues aparentemente creyeron que estabas muerta, pero no lo estabas _ explico sonriendo cálidamente_ al parecer tú tienes las mismas habilidades de Satoshi , el poder de regenerar tus heridas y auto curación, por lo que tus heridas estarán sanadas dentro de un tiempo. Ah por cierto mi nombre es Yukiyoshi mucho gusto de conocerte señorita.

Concluyo de explicar, al parecer el muchacho conocía a Satoshi. Yo acepte la explicación del joven porque me parecía coherente que ellas me quisieran enterrar lejos del alcance de Goku.. para este tiempo sabía que me había quedado completamente sola, y además presumí que Goku y Shizune ahora tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos, ya no iba a haber nadie que se les interpusiere en el camino con su presencia. De pronto sentí un ardor en el brazo, voltee a ver que sucedía y era Yukii que me quitaba el vendaje ensangrentado, lo observe conmovida.. no entendía por qué él me estaba cuidando y hace poco tratando de protegerme ante la agresión de su hermana.

En silencio termino de limpiar mis heridas , con un poco de rubor se tiñeron mis mejillas puesto que me estaba limpiando la sangre de mi cuerpo. Terminando de hacerlo aun enfocado en su acción, pues se levantó y me miro a los ojos.

_ Debo irme…. Muy pronto el volverá, nos dijo que no viniéramos a molestarte así que mejor me voy_ salió por la puerta con una sonrisa y una mano en alto.

Me quede anonadada con la desaparición del joven, gracias al mis heridas no se infectarían, en el fondo de mi corazón le agradecía el que me estuviese cuidando. Pero un rostro de seriedad se atravesó en mi mirada por que debía pensar en la manera de escapar y vengarme de ellos, por más que intentaba moverme, al más mínimo esfuerzo el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable. "demonios, tendré que esperar a estar lista para marcharme" refunfuñe en mi mente. Entonces vi que alguien entraba en la puerta, era un hombre con una gabardina negra y una capucha que ocultaba su identidad.

Él se acercó lentamente y yo abrí mucho más mis ojos temiendo que me fuese a hacer daño, intente levantarme si me iba a hacer daño tenía que estar lista para defenderme o almenos intentar hacerlo. Pero volví a caer pesadamente en mi lecho, él se acercó mucho más hasta estar frente a mi catre, volteo su cuerpo y se sentó pesadamente a la altura de mis piernas, aun observándolo note que él no me daba la cara y solo su respiración sonora se percibía.

_ Me da lástima que te encuentres en esta situación Milk_ explico esa voz sonora que jamás podría olvidar, mi cuerpo se quedó helado, apenas sentía como una corriente atravesaba mi espina dorsal._ pero al menos estamos juntos de nuevo ¿no?_ el levanto la capucha que lo ocultaba y volteo a verme.

Me impacte…. Sus ojos y cabello azabache me alegraron el corazón, después de tanto tiempo habiéndolo creído muerto era él.. era el….. era Satoshi….

* * *

**AVISO: A las personas que quieran leer mi primer fic les comento que ya está disponible hasta el cap. 3, voy a estar reeditando los caps. Por que como lo escribí hac años atrás pues aun esta con una narración de principiante XD, les agradeceré mucho si lo leen ok, gracias: D**


End file.
